


Who's Gonna Take You Home

by wordofourbodies



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Best Friends, Chemistry, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Member Death, Feminism, Fluff and Humor, Hidden Feelings, I Don't Even Know, Ignoring Feelings, Just Friends, Original Character(s), Purpose, Redemption, Romance, Smut, Whole lot of varying emotions, Work In Progress, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 258,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofourbodies/pseuds/wordofourbodies
Summary: When Jo arrives in Portia, she’s not sure what to expect. Despite her confident nature, Jo isn’t completely sure how to live out the life her father has left for her. But along the way she meets Arlo, the Captain of the Civil Corps - and their draw to each other is instant. However, both just pin each other as merely a friend and "nothing more." And yet, they continue to fall into situations that suggest otherwise.Who's Gonna Take You Home largely focuses on a relationship between two friends who find themselves constantly dancing around one another. However, it's also a story dedicated to Jo's journey as she finds her place in her new life and how that changes her and those around her.
Relationships: Arlo (My Time At Portia)/Original Character(s), Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 246
Kudos: 161





	1. From the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking onto my story. This fanfic was the outcome of my over the top imagination while playing through My Time at Portia. I couldn't help but think of all the possibilities that could be created based on the characters and storylines, especially revolving around Arlo. After much fantasizing and creating in my head, I figured it was time to get it down on paper...er...word documents?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and the inside of my mind. I apologize for any grammar mistakes or hiccups as sometimes I get a little overly excited when writing what I love (ha). I'm new to this fanfic community so I also apologize if this idea is overdone or old news. But hopefully some still like it.
> 
> I have lots in store for these babies though. Angst might as well be my middle name. Sorry.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Here it is!” 

The side of Jo’s mouth couldn’t help but quirk up as she stared at the house before her. Although, she wasn’t so sure she should be referring to the sight as a “house.” 

The foundation was nearly the size of a shed with boards missing in the roof and slightly broken windows. Even the fence surrounding the property was busted with boards peeling and knocked out of place. 

“It’s not much now, but I’m sure you’ll make something of it,” Presley continued, attempting reassurance. 

Jo nodded. Placing her hands on her hips as she continued to scan the exterior. 

Her silence was a cause of the thoughts running around her head. Not out of disappointment after seeing the space and having this hope for “more.” Rather, her mind was filled with thoughts of her father. So many thoughts. Definitely thoughts she couldn’t bring up to Presley - a well near stranger. 

“It’s perfect,” she finally said, her mouth raising into a full smile now. “Although, I’m a _little_ nervous to see the state of the inside.”

Considering the flimsy roof and windows, there was bound to be some sort of creatures taking refuge in the (up until recently) vacant home. Jo would definitely have to find a sturdy stick to beat them off with tonight. 

“Oh, no no,” Presley quickly jumped in. “The mayor had it cleaned out before you got here. Everything should be all clear for you!” 

“Ah,” Jo said with a nod. “Well thank goodness for that!” 

“Right. Well, the house is only the first part of a long list of to-do’s,” Presley stated. “We have some other matters to handle at the Commerce Guild. Why don’t you have a look inside, get settled, and then meet me there? Here’s a simple map incase you need help. But I think you’ll also find the locals are very friendly and are willing to point you in the right direction if needed.” 

Jo took the map from Presley before tucking it away in her back pocket. “Sounds great. I’ll make sure to come straight away.” 

“Oh, take your time!” Presley said, waving her off slightly. He then headed up the path back to the main entrance of town, leaving Jo to herself. 

“Right,” she huffed under her breath as she turned her attention back to her new home. Her eyes scanned the front door once again as if searching for more than faltering boards and weak nails. 

“Just tear off the bandaid, Jo,” she stated. 

Finally, she put her feet in motion, pushing her way through the front gate that squeaked loudly under the pressure of her hand. She then used the rusted key provided by Presley to unlock the door and allow herself inside. 

It was bright. Brighter than she thought it would be. For some reason, despite Presley’s words, Jo had anticipated a creaky old cellar with dark corners and spider webs hanging all around. 

And yet, she found only light shining into the home that allowed her to see a clean interior that was empty aside from a single bed. 

The light, of course, was a side effect from the busted roof, which she would have to fix as soon as possible - but she still appreciated it nonetheless. 

Approaching the bed, Jo placed her single suitcase down on top of it - thankful to see that no dust erupted from the mattress from the impact. 

“So… I guess I’m settled then,” she said to herself, turning around to study the space. 

What more was there to do? 

Well, for one, she could get her hair out of her face. Portia sure was warm considering it was only the beginning of spring. She could only imagine the humidity and clamminess of the summer. 

Retrieving some bobby-pins from her suitcase, Jo pinned both sides of her hair back in order to cool the skin on her face. She then took off her light jacket that had been ideal to travel in, but too constricting now. She was left in a simple black tank top that allowed her arms and chest to breathe. 

“Alright, that’s better. Now to the Commerce Guild.” 

Exiting her new home, Jo fiddled with the key in her hand as she debated locking the door behind her. In her old city, it would be a no brainer. However, Portia was different. It was as if a sense of community was hovering over her in the air. She could practically smell it. 

Laughing to herself, Jo ultimately decided to lock the door. There may be a sense of community, but she wasn’t technically sure if she was part of that community yet. 

“Okay, where is this place…?” Jo asked as she pulled out her map. She could see that Presley had starred where her home resided on the map, but the rest of his labeling was a bit jumbled and overlapping. 

Jo’s brow furrowed as she tried to make out the words, even bringing the paper uncomfortably close to her face in an attempt to read it. 

“Need some help there?” 

A sweet voice caused Jo to jump, the map immediately lowering from her face. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to startle you,” the voice continued. However, Jo could now see it belonged to a charming girl with braided, blonde hair and bright green eyes. 

“No, sorry,” Jo said with a shake of her head. She let out a small laugh as she took in the girl’s expression. “I just didn’t see you…. due to the map that I had… an inch away from my face….” 

Now the blonde laughed, the bubbly sound filling Jo with a strange warmness. 

“You’re funny,” the girl stated. “You must be the new builder.” She gestured up at the house behind Jo.

“That would be me,” Jo confirmed with a shrug. 

“Well then, welcome! Glad to have you. I’m Emily. I live just over there with Grandma Sophie and McDonald,” the girl said, reaching out a hand. 

“Pleasure. I’m Jo.”

The two shook hands briefly before turning their attention back to the map. 

“So where are you looking to go?” Emily asked. 

“Commerce Guild,” Jo stated. “Presley labeled it on here… somewhere. His handwriting is a little jumbled. Hard to see.” 

“Right. Well, you’re in luck. Commerce Guild is basically straight ahead,” Emily informed her, pointing towards the entrance to town. “That’s Peach Plaza right there, but if you keep heading forward - mind the fountain - then Commerce is right there.” 

“Huh,” Jo said, rolling up her map again. “Well, that was simple.”

“We’re a fairly simple town,” Emily said with a proud grin. 

“Good,” Jo said with a laugh. “I could use some simplicity.” 

“I’m awfully sorry about your, Pa,” Emily blurted out suddenly, embarrassment immediately visible on her features. “Oof, and I’m sorry that was so forward. I just can’t imagine…” she trailed off for a moment. Jo could see the slight panic on her face now. 

“You’re okay. Really. I appreciate it,” Jo said. “People tend to tip toe around those conversations, but I don’t mind.”

Emily smiled once more. “Well, if you’re ever up for it, please come over and join Grandma and I for some dinner. Granny makes the best homemade meals.” 

Jo snuck a glance towards where Emily had pointed before. She could see the fields and pastures residing in the distance. The grass looked perfect to take a nap in -even with the ducks and chicks. 

Jo smiled. “I’ll be sure to.” 

“Alright, I won’t take up any more of your time. Good luck with Commerce!” Emily said, beginning to walk back towards her house. 

“Thank you, Emily. For the help and everything. Nice meeting you!” Jo responded. 

She then turned towards the entrance of the town and headed in the direction that Emily had advised. 

And the girl was right - it was simple. 

* * *

“Okay. Everything seems to be in order then. All your information is down. Now all I need is a name,” Presley said, looking up at Jo expectantly. 

“A name…?” Jo asked, her brows pulling together. 

“For the workshop. Your father never picked out a name, as much as we kept pestering him for one, so now would be a good time for you to provide one… if that would be alright.” 

“Sure….” Jo responded, trailing off. 

A name… she had no idea what name to use. The responsibility of naming your father’s beloved workshop felt like the biggest decision in the world. Well, _that_ was a bit drastic, but she wasn’t exactly buzzing with ideas. 

_Pa’s Workshop? Noooo. That’s lame. Come on._

_What about just… Jo’s? Still no._

_The Ultimate Builder of All Thi- … definitely not._

Moments passed as Jo kept her perplexed expression pointed down at the floor. The clock ticking on the wall was mocking her incessantly. 

However, the twisted features on her face suddenly smoothed as she straightened and looked at Presley. 

“Menagerie.”

“Menagerie?” Presley asked. 

“Yes… Menagerie. Old family thing…” Jo offered as a poor explanation. 

Presley nodded. “Alright, Menagerie. I like it.” 

He then took his fountain pen and scribbled the name down in his same untidy handwriting. The name was set in stone. 

“Great! The business is all done. I will get working on your certificate and have it printed and ready for you to pick up at the end of the day,” Presley informed her. “For now, I would suggest going around town to meet the locals. We’re a fairly small bunch, so it won’t be too hard.” 

Before Jo could respond, Presley produced a list in front of her full of names. 

“Here you are. Makes things a little easier. The locals and their professions. You’ll have a better time finding them that way.”

“Right,” Jo replied, her fingers fumbling with the corner of the paper. Despite Presley stating that the group was “small” there were still quite a few names on the list. More than expected. 

“It’s good to meet the people you will be doing business with. That way you can get commissions and start building right away!” 

His enthusiasm was incredible. 

Jo nodded. “Thank you...for this,” she told him. “I guess I’ve got a lot of work to do… people to meet.” 

“Best of luck!” Presley said as Jo stood from the desk. 

Jo managed a half hearted smile as she made her way out of the Commerce Guild, giving Antoine a little wave as she went. 

“Okay, okay…” she spoke to herself once outside. “Emily - check. Antoine - check. Presley - check,” she crossed each name off. “At least that’s three.” 

Looking up from the list, Jo gazed around - trying not to look _too_ desperate. Her eyes fell on what looked like a restaurant across the way where she could see some folks coming and going. 

“That looks like a good start. Why not,” she said with a nod before heading off in the direction. 

* * *

“Right. That takes care of those eight. Not that I’ll be able to remember all of their names. Especially those brothers… how many did I meet?… Three? Four? Dawa… Samwa.. no - Sanwa. Oh God.” 

Jo kept her nose in her paper as she continued to walk down the road towards what she believed was Central Plaza. However, she couldn’t help but lift her nose elsewhere as she smelled something infinitely better. 

Flowers. 

Stopping in the middle of the street, Jo looked to her right to find a small booth with beautiful asterias and roses on display. It took everything in her not to skip over like a giddy teenager. 

Keeping her composure, she walked over and immediately felt a grin spread over her face as she noticed the houseplants tucked away to the corner of the booth. She was entranced, so much that she hardly noticed the woman sitting beside the greenery. 

“See anything you like?” The woman asked. 

“Yes,” Jo answered immediately. “I love it all.” 

A tenderness fell over Jo as she inspected the leaves on some of the succulents. They were firm and lively, making her smile burn into her cheeks further. 

“Most people dawdle on the roses,” the woman spoke. “Not usually the houseplants.”

Jo laughed, taking a step back now. “Mmm, I’m a bit obsessed with them. Studied a lot of Horticulture as a hobby.” She moved to look at the yellow leaf plant next to the succulent. “I had a large collection of plants where I used to live, but unfortunately they couldn’t make the trip.” 

“Oh!” The woman said suddenly, causing Jo to slide her eyes up to her. “You’re the new builder! How rude of me. I’m Alice.” 

“Jo,” she replied, shaking the woman’s hand. 

“Welcome! We’ve all been anticipating your arrival. It will be nice having another builder in town who isn’t Higgins," Alice said, her voice almost a grumble.

“Higgins?” Jo asked, looking down at the names on her list. Sure enough, there it was - still uncrossed. 

“Yeah. He’s kind of the _big builder_ in town. Takes himself very seriously. Sorry, I don’t mean to come across as rude. He’s just… interesting.”

“Interesting, huh?” Jo asked. “Well, I guess I’ll have to meet him for myself.”

Alice let out a gentle laugh. “Good luck. He doesn’t take kindly to new builders.” 

Jo smiled. “Thanks for the warning. Sounds fun.” 

Alice quirked a brow at Jo’s statement, but soon let it fade into a small smile. 

“Nice to meet you, Alice. I’ll be back for some houseplants. When I’m not a… ‘mission,'" Jo finished, raising her paper as proof.

“Look forward to it, Jo. Thank you,” Alice replied. 

As reluctant as Jo felt to leave her safe space among the plants, she forced herself to move on down the road. She crossed off Alice’s name before looking at all of the others she still had to find. 

Yeah. Small was an understatement. 

* * *

“Alright. Alice was right. Higgins is the WORST,” Jo said to herself as she reached the top of a large set of stairs. “ _‘Men are the superior builders.’_ What a jerk.” 

Jo huffed as she continued to make her way up the side of the hill, passing by a few homes of the locals. 

“Why does it have to keep going _up_? How cruel,” Jo whined to herself. It was an unusual behavior for her, but Higgins had put her in a bad mood. Her tongue was nearly bleeding from biting it so hard. 

“Hey!” 

Jo heard a voice call out, causing her to turn around. She was met with a pretty blonde running over, a sign reading “Collapsed Wasteland” residing behind her.

“You’re the new builder, yeah?” The girl said as she neared Jo. Without warning, she reached out her hand to show some worn in gloves. “Sam.”

The girl's actions and words came fast as if she meant complete business. However, Jo could still tell she meant well under the somewhat "hard" exterior.

“Jo,” she said, taking the girl’s hand. 

“Awesome. Nice to meet ya. When did you get into town?” Sam asked. 

“About two hours ago,” Jo informed her. 

“Ah, let me guess. Presley’s got you on the “Meet and Greet” homework?” 

Jo held up the paper in her hand and nodded. “List and all.”

Sam chuckled. “He means well. And at least you can cross my name off the list now.” 

The blonde stepped to Jo’s side, looking down at the list. 

“Oh, good. They changed my name from Samantha to Sam finally. Apparently they got my warnings,” she stated. 

“Mmm,” Jo replied. “Unfortunately, I’m stuck with Josephine. Wanna throw some of those warnings in for me?” 

“Gladly. I love messing with Presley.” 

Jo laughed at this as she turned her attention back to Sam. The girl was definitely a nice breath of fresh air after the beast that was Higgins. 

“You’ve made a decent dent,” Sam stated. “Let me help introduce you to the rest. Especially since you haven’t met the other members of my team.”

“Your team?” Jo asked as she began to follow Sam further up the hill. 

“Yeah. Civil Corps. I’m not the Captain - don’t get it twisted. But we’re a tight knit crew. It’s just me, Rem, and Arlo.”

Jo looked down at the list and quickly located both names Sam mentioned. That took care of two more, at least. 

“Arlo is our Captain. But he doesn’t like it when I call him that. Too formal - he says. So we stick with Arlo. Remington is awesome. Strong, confident - but also the best to hit the Round Table with,” Sam continued on. 

“I was there earlier. Really only met the Lulu brothers, though,” Jo chimed in. 

“Ah, the _Hulu_ brothers. They’re an interesting bunch. But yeah. Rem wouldn’t be there at this time. We’ve got rounds and commissions to take care of during the day. Usually more of a nightly thing,” Sam continued.

Reaching the top of the hill, Jo tried to keep her breathing steady. The uphill walk definitely proved how out of shape she was - but not for Sam. 

“Alright, infirmary first,” Sam stated.

Infirmary? Jo didn’t think she seemed _that_ winded. Did she look worse than she felt? 

“Oh, uh,” Jo began, but Sam jumped in. 

“Dr. Xu and Phyllis work there. Phyllis is a good friend of mine since we work across the way from each other. You’ve _got_ to meet her.”

_Oh. Not about my appearance then._

Walking through the doors, Jo was met with exactly what Sam what had promised. It was a small hospital with only two other people occupying it - a man with dark hair, glasses, a white coat and the other… a gorgeous blonde woman making the most of her nurses outfit. 

_Wow._

“Phyllis, Xu. Meet Jo. The new builder,” Sam announced. 

“Pleasure,” Xu said as he looked up from his work. However, the minute his eyes met Jo’s, he quickly stood. His motions then seemed frantic and slightly clipped as he closed the distance between them to shake her hand. 

“Very, very nice to meet you,” he spoke. 

“Nice to meet you too…” Jo replied, aware that she had zero control over the movement of her hand. 

The moment Xu dropped it, Jo and Sam shared a neutral look. However, Jo could clearly see the smile Sam was trying to push away. 

“Jo, it's a pleasure,” another voice filled the room. 

Jo looked away from Sam and saw the beautiful blonde walking towards her. 

“So glad to have another face in our town. As Sam said, I’m Phyllis,” she continued. 

“Glad to be here,” Jo said. Although, she could feel Xu’s eyes burning into the side of her face that made her somewhat question that statement.

“You’re in good hands with this one,” Phyllis said, gesturing to Sam. “Even though she’s a troublemaker.” 

“Proud of it too!” Sam declared with a big smile. 

“I know it,” Phyllis replied. “Still on for the round table later? You, Rem, me, and….” an elegant smile broke across her face.

Sam rolled her eyes. “Arlo. Yes, yes. We’re on.”

_Was there something going on there?_

“Oh, good. Something to look forward to after work,” Phyllis said. Her voice and eyes practically dancing. 

_Definitely something going on there._

“Hey. It’s not so bad here, is it?” Xu jumped in, looking from Phyllis and back to Jo - though she had no idea why. 

“Oh, doctor, you know what I mean. Anyways, see you after, Sam. Great meeting you again, Jo.”

“You too, Phyllis,” Jo said, taking a step towards the door. She didn’t dare glance back, still feeling Xu’s stare. 

“God, someone needs to put that Doc on a leash,” Sam blurted out as soon as the doors closed behind them. “Practically drooled all over you.”

“Glad I’m not the only one who caught that,” Jo said as she crossed off more names. 

“Might want to stay away from that one. Great doctor, but a weird guy,” Sam continued. 

“ _That_ is noted,” Jo said. However, she kept it as more of a mental note. 

“Right… onward!” Sam said. 

She led the way towards another building that was across from the infirmary. Jo assumed it was Sam’s own office considering her words before. 

“You know,” Jo began. “This town is much bigger than Presley and Gale let on. I’ve met… basically thirty people and there’s still more?” 

“You only feel that way because you’ve had to walk the entire town searching for them,” Sam retorted. 

“Okay, fair. But they made it sound like there would be like fifteen people. _That’s_ small. ”

Sam laughed at this. “That’s also boring. Imagine living in a town with only fifteen people. Tear your hair out.” 

As their conversation continued, Sam opened the doors to a building clearly labeled “Civil Corps.” At least if Jo couldn't read Presley's handwriting on her map, she could always rely on the clear labels of each building.

“Home sweet home. Well, sorta,” Sam stated, gesturing to the room around them. 

Jo took a look around the large room, admiring the different pieces of decor scatter throughout. She also quickly took note of the jail cell to her right, indifferent to see that it was empty. Part of her wanted to see what a criminal would look like in this town. 

“You live here?” Jo asked, turning her head away from the cell. 

“Nah, I live elsewhere. The boys live here though. Rem’s room is upstairs and Arlo’s is right there.”

Jo looked in the direction that Sam had pointed. 

“Arlo’s room is right across from the jail cell?” She mused. 

Sam shrugged. “He likes to keep a close eye on everything.” 

“Evidentially,” Jo stated under her breath. 

“Where are they anyway? Rem? Arlo?” Sam called out. 

The girls waited in silence for a moment before a door opened upstairs. 

“Sam? That you?” A husky voice replied. 

“Sure is. How goes it, Rem?” Sam said, smirking as the man made his way down the stairs. 

“Goes well,” he replied with a nod as he reached the bottom. “Arlo’s not here. Had to go take a look at something with Gale by Amber Island.” 

“Ah figures,” Sam replied.

“And who’s this?” Remington asked, nodding towards Jo. 

“This would be the new builder. Rem - Jo. Jo - Rem.”

“Nice to meet you, Remington,” Jo said, smiling as she shook his hand. 

“Same to you. Good thing Sam showed you where our headquarters is located. Never hesitate to give us a shout when there’s trouble.”

“Will do. You two seem like a force to be reckoned with,” Jo said. 

“I’d like to think so. With Arlo included - we definitely are,” Rem confirmed. 

Sam suddenly flopped down on one of the couches, propping her feet up on the coffee table. 

“I could use a break," she sighed. "Rounds were exhausting this morning. _Plus_ playing tour guide." 

“Think we’re done for the day, anyway,” Rem said as he sat on one of the other couches. “Come take a load off, Jo. You’ve probably done a lot of walking today too.” 

“Definitely,” Jo said, taking a seat. She pushed her list away from her, not wanting to deal with it anymore. “I can’t believe you guys walk up this steep hill everyday. Sam saw me. I could barely go up once.” 

“Aw, you took it like a champ. It gets easier, anyway,” Sam chimed in. 

“What she’s failing to mention is we also ride our horses a lot of the time,” Rem said, pushing Sam’s knee slightly. She reacted by kicking a playful leg back at him. 

“It doesn’t sound as cool when you add in that fact,” Sam told him. 

“I don’t know about that,” Jo shrugged. “Horseback is pretty awesome.” 

“I agree. Can’t outrun us that way either,” Rem added. 

Sam rolled her eyes at this as she began to take off her gloves. She looked as though she was about to say something more when the front doors were thrown open. 

“Ah, there you two are!” A strong voice called into the room. 

The three sitting on the couch jumped, but only Remington and Sam were quick to their feet. However, Jo hadn’t managed the same reaction. Instead, she sat staring at them as she tried to catch her breath. 

“You’re in here having a chin wag while I’ve been out there being swarmed by Snail Urchins? How lovely,” the voice continued. 

Jo finally brought herself to turn towards the voice, stifling a smile at the thick accent and funny phrasing. 

_A chin wag?_

Her eyes immediately met a tall man standing in the entry way. His red hair was tossed in every direction. His jacket was a yellow and white that looked smooth to the touch despite the scuffs here and there. He sported the same type of gear that Sam and Rem did - with their boots, gloves, and easy access packs or belts. A bandana was tired neatly around his neck, which seemed like his own _special touches_. It was unique, as the other two members did not wear anything similar. There were words written across it, but Jo couldn’t make them out from where she sat.

What she _could_ make out was the deep blue color of his eyes - and how they were currently pointed entirely at her. 

Warmth grew over her skin like wild fire and she prayed it didn’t show the flames upon her cheeks. 

This had to be Arlo.

After a moment of eye contact, Jo made herself pull her eyes away and look back towards the other Civil Corps. Once again, she needed to steady her breathing - but not for the same reason she had before. 

“Sorry, Arlo,” Rem was the first to speak. “We didn’t know there was a need for backup.” 

“Yeah. Plus, I was busy giving our new friend here a tour,” Sam said, smiling proudly. 

“Right,” Arlo said. 

Jo couldn’t help but look up once more when she heard his voice. Meeting his gaze once again. 

Why was he still looking at her? Intimidation? 

Rem and Sam both began to speak, but it all became a jumble as they approached Arlo.

A prickle began to run over Jo's skin as she was aware she was now sitting there alone. As a result, she quickly gathered her list and made her way towards the entry as well.

“Thank you for the help, Sam,” she said over the noise, causing Rem and Sam to quiet down. 

“Oh, Jo, you’re leaving? Bummer. We should hang out. I’ll drop by to see when you’re free,” Sam said. 

The idea made Jo smile as she was happy to make the new connection. 

“Great. Nice meeting you again, Rem. Hope to see you soon,” Jo offered. 

“You too,” Rem replied, flashing a smile. 

Jo’s eyes then slipped over to Arlo, her lips parted as she saw him already looking at her. 

“Good day, Captain,” she said with a nod. 

_Oh, crap. Sam said he doesn’t like being called Captain. Yikes._

Jo waited for him to correct her or even shoot a look of annoyance, but - to her surprise - he chose neither option. Instead, his hand was extended to her in a smooth movement. 

Jo looked down at it before taking it, her breath hitching at the feeling of only his fingers touching against her skin. 

She then looked back up to meet his eyes - which she could now confirm were as clear as ocean waters. 

“Welcome to Portia,” Arlo spoke. 

Hands lingered for a moment before Jo was the one to finally pull hers away. She cleared her throat as she gave one final goodbye to the others. Thankful that the two were chattering amongst themselves and hadn’t noticed what had just occurred. 

Not that anything had occurred… unless it had. Had it? It wasn’t really as “slow motion” and “movie moment-esque” as one might say or think. But the feeling of Arlo’s fingers touching to her wrist as they shook hands. That was… interesting. 

Jo made it out of the doors, swallowing hard as she thanked the fresh air now surrounding her. Even the warm weather outside felt cooler than the room she had just left. 

Taking a deep breath, Jo shook her head and then rolled out her shoulders as she retrieved her list. 

She needed to move on. To meet the rest of the town. 

That’s what she told herself anyway as she involuntarily circled Arlo’s name instead of crossing it out. 


	2. A Strange Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a terrible night's sleep, Jo decides her first task in the town should be fixing her roof. However, everything doesn't go according to plan when collecting her supplies - leaving her to need some backup from a redhead and his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter to this story and left some kudos. I really appreciate it!  
> I also hope you enjoy chapter two. I apologize that it is somewhat long. I supposed the only excuse is just my ability to get carried away. 
> 
> Happy reading!

The sound of wind and the terrible draft coming through the house had kept Jo tossing and turning all night. The calm, although, hot weather Portia had experienced throughout the day had certainly not stayed during the night. She could see the effects of that now. 

“I need to fix this roof  _ today _ ,” Jo declared to herself as she stared above. As much as she had enjoyed the stars peaking through the boards last night, it wasn’t worth tossing and turning. 

Getting dressed, she pulled on a pair of her favorite black jeans and her black boots. She could already tell the air was cooler than yesterday, making her also pick out an army green jacket that she threw over a plain white t-shirt. 

Before heading outside, Jo studied the roof once more - noting what materials she would likely need. She knew there was a chest outside including some of her Pa’s tools that figured she could she could put to use.

Stepping out, something caught her attention in her upper peripheral, causing her to look up. She was met with a large sign hanging over the entrance.

Menagerie. 

“They sure made quick work of that - didn’t they?”

Jo smirked to herself, admiring the lettering. A small ache raised in her chest as she silently stared. 

_ Hopefully the man himself would like it.  _

Shaking her head, she moved on and made her way to the chest of tools. The morning weather was cool and calming, the sun rising in the distance only making Jo’s eyes shine with contentment. 

Once she had everything she needed, Jo headed off in the direction of what she understood were the fields across from Amber Island. She had studied Presley’s map for nearly three hours the night before - and even taken a magnifying glass to it in order to read the overlapping sections. Her understanding wasn’t perfect, but she figured she could sort it out with basic common sense. 

As she walked across the field, Jo threw her hair up into a ponytail in order to get it out of her face. She wanted to make today an honest day of work after feeling she had only spent yesterday shaking hands and repeating her own name one hundred times. Today was about getting her hands dirty. About fixing her roof, starting a life in her new home, and snagging a commission off of the board so she could rub it in Higgins’ face. 

Stupid Higgins. 

Finally stopping, Jo found herself among dozens of trees that looked like they would produce excellent wood. She retrieved the axe she had strapped to her back and lined it up with the tree in front of her. 

“Been a long time since I’ve done this,” she breathed. 

She hoped that the act would be instinctive. A type of muscle memory. Young Jo could barely lift an axe when her Pa had first guided her through chopping into even the smallest bit of wood, but that was years and years ago. She was stronger now. More capable.

Letting out a slow breath of air, she brought her hands back and then used great force to move the axe forward and hit the tree. The sensation that fired through her arms spread a tingle throughout her upper body, but she chose to ignore it. Instead, she focused on her first dent into the bark. A couple more of those and she would be carrying bundles of wood home in no time. 

Winding up again, Jo sent another chop forward. She then repeated the movement again. And again. It became a steady pattern as she continued to work on the tree in front of her and the next once that was finished. The only time she paused was when she needed to throw off her jacket. Then she was right back to it. 

It was almost as if she couldn’t stop. 

* * *

He stood at the entrance of town, just outside of Central Plaza. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked out over the grass and trees before him. 

Last year's winter had dragged, to the point that the whole town thought it would never end. And yet, Portia’s flowers were now alive and blooming while the snow had completely melted away. 

He was glad too. Snow and crisp air were not his favorite for his morning runs. 

Scanning the fields one more time, for his own peace of mind, he was about to move on when he noticed someone crossing through the grass. 

It was the builder. The new builder. 

He couldn’t help but keep his eyes on her as she continued to make her way across the field, her fingers flowing through her brown hair before she tied it up away from her neck. The early, rising sun added a golden glow to the back of neck now, making his eyes linger in that spot. 

However, he tore them away when he saw her hands reach for something else. Behind her shoulders. 

Suddenly, an axe appeared and he causing him to raise a brow as she tested it in her delicate hands. 

_ What is she doing?  _

It was a stupid question. He knew. Especially because, within seconds, he watched as she brought the axe’s blade firmly into the trunk of a tree, taking out a large chunk of the exterior. 

A smirk fell over his entire mouth as he saw the damage. 

_ Not bad, builder. Not bad at all.  _

He lost track of time as he watched her, knowing that his behavior was definitely on the creepy side. He was just impressed. Not many people could take down a tree with an axe like that, or even tried to. However, the girl looked more than capable. 

She proved him right as her first tree came tumbling down and he could see the instant triumph in her demeanor as she watched it fall. 

If he were close enough, he would even give her a vote of approval. 

However, the pride was only short lived for the girl as she quickly moved on to the tree right beside the one she had just finished. 

_ That’s… something.  _

He raised a hand to his chin, watching her work once again. However, he heard a door open in the distance behind him - signaling him that the rest of the town was now up and moving. 

_ Means you should get moving too.  _

He cleared his throat as he adjusted his bandana around his neck for the tenth time that morning. It was time for him to move on with his own work anyway. He fixed the gloves clinging to his fingers and wrists as he studied the girl for a few seconds longer. 

The determined expression, the movement of her slender arms as she controlled the axe with each stroke. 

_ Move on. _

He let out a breath, turning away from the girl as he finally headed in the direction of Peach Plaza. 

However, the sound of an axe hitting wood still echoed throughout the town. 

* * *

So much wood. Why did she do this? Why didn’t she think of a better plan?

Jo panted as she carried her fourth load of wood back to her workshop. There had to be an easier way to do this - an extra set of hands to ask, but she didn’t feel comfortable recruiting help from the locals just yet. 

Reaching home, she didn’t waste any time as she dropped the load of wood off and headed towards the field again. Her body ached as she walked, her arms and shoulders sore from carrying each load. 

But she was so close. There had to be one or two more piles to carry back and then she would be done. Well… done with the moving anyway. Then came time for the actual repairs. 

When Jo finally reached her spot again, she began to pick up logs of wood and settle them into her arms. It was a mindless action at this point as she had done it four times already. 

However, a strange noise filled her ears as she continued her work. The noise made the skin crawl on her back as she wasn’t familiar with it. It sounded like an uneasy shuffling followed by some clacking.

_ What is that?  _

Finally pausing, Jo turned just in time to see some sort of creature coming towards her. It was like a mix between a snail and a crab - and it was HUGE. 

Her eyes grew wide as she heard a voice shouting over the thing’s noises. 

“Run! Angry snailbobs on the loose! Move out of the way!” 

Jo stumbled to her feet, backing away from the creature as she registered the man yelling towards her. One of the Hulu brothers, but she had no idea which one. At first, she thought he was coming to save her and fight the thing off, but it appeared that wasn’t the case. 

Plus, it wasn’t just one thing. It was  _ a lot  _ of things. Probably about six of them all heading straight towards her. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jo said aloud. 

How could this have possibly happened? 

She listened to the Hulu brother continue screaming as he ran off towards town - not even daring to look behind him. Not that he had anything to fear. The snailbobs, as he called them, were currently locked in on Jo now. That was the target. 

“Some help,” she sighed as she looked around her. The only “weapon” she could manage right now was one of her longer pieces of wood. She had already dropped her axe off at her workshop with her second load of wood. 

_ Well that was a mistake.  _

There was still the possibility for her to take off and run for the hills as the brother had. But that wasn’t exactly her style. 

Plus, the last she needed as a newcomer was to go down in history as the one who led a pack of snail things straight into town on her second day. Didn’t seem right. 

“Guess this is the option I’m going with,” she said, positioning her hands on the piece of wood as she prepared to swing. 

And sure enough, one of the snailbobs reached her and lunged - making her shift into motion. 

* * *

“Quiet day, huh?” Rem asked, appearing at his side. 

“You can say that again,” he replied, searching their surroundings in Peach Plaza. “Not even Pinky has needed saving from a tree.” 

It was an odd thing to complain about - a simple and problem free day. But for both men that also meant a lack of excitement. Sadly, chaos and trouble were what they longed for, but their needs were going unfulfilled. 

“Guess it will be an early visit to the Round Table tonight then,” Rem continued. “Want to go tell Sam?” 

The other man sighed, looking off in the direction of the Collapsed Wasteland as he knew Sam was standing guard. 

“Suppose we cou-“ 

Before he could finish, a man’s scream filled the streets of Portia. It was coming from Central Plaza and making its way towards them. 

The sound caused Rem and him to share a look before they set their horses in motion to meet the source of the cries. 

It didn’t take long either. Galloped feet were quickly silenced as they came into contact with Liuwa, who nearly crashed into them in a fit of hysterics. 

“Calm down, man!” Rem called out. 

Liuwa came to a stop - his face red and sweaty from the commotion of running. He huffed as he attempted to relay the events he had just witnessed. 

“Amber. And and and the snails they - and I ran, but the girl. They were… angry,” he spewed out. 

He eventually bent forward with his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. People had begun to gather around them now, wondering what Liuwa was going on about. 

The men heard another horse galloping towards them before Sam finally appeared and brought her mare to a halt. 

“What is going on here? I’m pretty sure they could hear Liuwa’s screams from the middle of the Desert!” 

“We’re trying to figure that out,” Rem told her before turning to Liuwa again. “Just take a breath and tell us what’s going on. Can’t help you unless we can understand you.” 

A final pant left Liuwa until he was able to look up at the Corps. 

“I was on Amber Island,” he began, pausing for a slight breath. “And all of a sudden these snailbobs just became aggressive and started coming after me. I ran, but they followed. Through the water and fields. I kept running, but there was a girl in the field. A young woman who didn’t. She stayed.”

Liuwa finished with one final huff before he flopped over to sit himself down on the ground. 

The faces all around turned to look at each other, confused at his words and who may have been in the fields.

All but one who knew  _ exactly  _ who had been there nearly all day. Chopping down trees. 

“Let’s move,” he called out suddenly, kicking the sides of his horse as he led the way back towards Central Plaza. 

Dumbfounded expressions watched him go, including the two belonging to his mates who now followed him. 

“Who do you think it is?” Rem called out. “Who wouldn’t run?” 

“I don’t know any girl who would have stayed to fight,” Sam yelled over the galloping. “Well, besides myself.”

“Who’s saying she stayed to fight?” Rem offered back. 

_ Oh, she had stayed to fight, alright.  _

As they rounded the corner out of Central Plaza and into the field, they could clearly see the girl. She was standing there with a piece of basic wood in her hands, taking swings at a snailbob. And by the looks of it… not doing half bad. 

* * *

“Just leave me alone, you freaky thing!” Jo called out as she landed another blow to the snail’s head. It teetered slightly, but was still too stubborn to go down completely. 

Meanwhile, the other remaining snail was keeping its distance as it snapped its claws at Jo in intimidation. 

“Can’t you just give a girl a break,” she spoke again, taking another swing. “I was doing  _ just fine  _ before you guys showed up.” 

The snail in front of her seemed to take advantage of her annoyance, seeing it as an open window to lunge. Jo had been distracted enough and failed to anticipate the snails move as it came towards her and clamped onto her arm with its pincher. 

Jo groaned from the pain. Her guard was now lowered, giving the snail that had kept its distance the chance to shoot forward and ram her with its shell. She took the blow on her left side, immediately feeling a shooting pain throughout her hip and shoulder. 

Landing on her butt in the grass, Jo scrambled up as she grabbed her piece of wood again. Her body screamed in reluctance, but she ignored it. Staying down would only lead to consequences. Plus, the snails had officially pissed her off now. She was only ready to keep fighting. 

One snail came at her again, but she was able to dodge its advances before executing a hard swing of the wood into the snail’s pincher. A loud crunch was heard as she smashed it and watched it fly off into the grass. 

The sight made her heart squeeze as she didn’t actually like hurting creatures. But the moment was short lived as the other snail tried to swing its shell at her again. 

Trying to decide her next plan of attack, Jo kept her eyes on the snails in front of her. She wasn’t sure what to do anymore. These two were relentless and none of the moves she had used on the others seemed to be effective on these. 

Waiting for them to strike her again, Jo lifted her piece of wood like a bat. Maybe the only thing she could do was try to tire these guys out. 

Was that even possible?

“Hey!” 

Jo jumped as her thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice. She turned to look at the source, feeling her piece of wood nearly slip out of hands at the sight of her backup. 

“Two against one? Come on, guys. That’s hardly fair,” the voice continued as the group came to a stop. 

The redhead jumped off of his horse and immediately approached the snail closest to him. He didn’t take the time to retrieve a weapon from his belt or even take a piece of wood for protection. Instead, he drove his fists into the snail in any weak spot he could manage. It was obviously effective too, as it instantly fell to the side and passed out in a deep sleep. 

The other snail face the same fate as well, only it was caused by Sam and Remington’s own blows to its shell and head. 

“Been a long time since we’ve fought one of those,” Sam said, dusting off her hands. 

“You’re right about that. I forgot how freaky their eyes are. Something just isn’t right about them,” Rem voiced, kneeling down to get a closer look. 

Jo watched them, her chest heaving as she still clung to her makeshift weapon. The two Corps seemed so calm, so collected. Meanwhile, she was a bundle of nerves - and pain, for that matter. Now that the adrenaline was dying down further she could feel the blows she had taken flaring up in pain. 

She could also feel a pair of eyes, causing her to become aware of the man standing in front of her. 

Her gaze shifted over and their eyes met, causing her breath to catch. The cause of the reaction was unknown, and she hoped it was also unnoticed. 

His eyes, though. They showed frustration. A furrowed brow laying over them that made Jo feel as if he were displeased. 

“Are you alright?” He finally spoke. His voice was rough and serious, but there was also something reassuring within it. 

Jo nodded. “I’d like to think so.” 

Despite her words, he took a step forward, his eyes studying her in order to make sure it was okay. Jo didn’t do anything to stop him, nearly eager to see what he was planning on doing with the closed space. 

She felt before she saw. His fingertips brushed against her arm right below where the snail had cut her. The wound itself stung and was obviously bleeding, but the area below was burning in a different way. 

What was going on? 

“Hurt anywhere else?” He asked, his hand now holding her wrist as he looked around to inspect her. 

“Shoulder and hip. Left side. One of the snails got me pretty good with its shell,” she told him. “Cheap shot, if you ask me.” It took everything in her to keep her voice steady as a lot of her focus was drawn to the rough skin of his thumb on the inside of her wrist. 

“Right. We should get that checked out,” he told her before pulling his hand away. 

The instant lack of contact made her skin feel cold for more reasons than one. However, it also gave her the chance to clear her head. Quite literally, as she gave herself a little shake. 

She didn’t like the reaction that she had just felt from even the smallest touch. Not even any small touch, but from him. 

Arlo. 

She didn’t even know him. She met him yesterday. And yet, he set her skin ablaze in the strangest of ways. 

_ Why was that? _

Choosing not to dwell on it in the middle of the field with a bleeding arm and Arlo still looking at her, Jo tried to fill herself with her usual spirit and confidence. 

_ You just haven’t been yourself. That’s all. New town, different life, no old friends beside you. That’s why the smallest touch from a stranger is getting to you so bad. It’s the longing.  _

Managing to calm herself down, Jo looked at her arm and then back at Arlo. This time she felt more control and ease. 

“A walk up to the infirmary for me then?” She asked him with a raised brow. 

His sudden laugh caught her off guard. The indifferent demeanor she had experienced from him was slightly torn apart. And she had to admit, she wasn’t sad about it. 

“No, no. Better to do it by horseback. Don’t need you walking all the way up on a wobbly hip. I’d never forgive myself,” he told her. He then walked back to his horse, signaling his team as he went. 

“But… I don’t have a horse,” Jo stated, gesturing around her as if he needed a form of proof. 

“Yes,” Arlo replied. “But I do. So perhaps we’ll use that, yeah?” 

_ Oh.  _

“Received and noted,” she told him as she walked over to his worse, attempting to move as normal as possible on her wounded hip. 

Once beside the horse, she stared up at the distance between its back and the ground, causing her to grow weary of her chances to actually climb up there. Normally it was no problem, but the pain in her hip was going to enable her in some form. 

Jo opened her mouth, but Arlo was already pointing to his horse’s right side.

“Use your right foot to get up,” he instructed. “Shouldn’t put too much force on your left hip if you favor the right.” 

Good point. It was bound to hurt her shoulder from having to pull herself up though. Still, the pain there was more tolerable. 

Following his advice, she went to the right side and prepped herself in order to step up. Arlo stood next to her, offering his hand for support as she continued to stall. 

Holding on to the straps on the horse, Jo let out a breath before pulling herself up, ignoring Arlo’s hand completely. A bite of pain reached her shoulder and even the cut on her arm, but she only gritted her teeth to bypass both. It was a small price to pay, especially because she could tell the pain in her hip was the worst of it.

The moment she settled onto the horse’s back, a smile spread across her face. She felt oddly triumphant from the act, even though she had mounted a horse many times before. 

“Well done,” Arlo mumbled before he began to lift himself up as well. He swung on with ease and grace that probably put Jo’s movement to shame. 

However, that thought was brushed away as Jo registered how close they were now. She only needed to reach two inches forward in order to touch him. She could even smell traces of the leather on his jacket mixed with something else. Something very specific. Personal. 

“Rem, Sam. Will you two go visit Gale and give him an update? Make sure he knows that the snailbobs didn’t manage to kill our brand new builder,” Arlo told his crew. “I’ll take her up the hill and catch up with you afterwards.” 

“You got it, Arlo,” Remington said as he set his horse in motion. 

Sam lingered for a moment, lifting an amused brow at Arlo as she grasped her reigns. 

“Yes, Sam?” Arlo spoke, not sharing her amusement.

But Sam said nothing in return. Only shot another coy smile before she set off behind Remington. 

“What was that look about?” Jo asked aloud without even meaning to. 

“I never know with Sam,” Arlo answered her. “She gives me that look even when I say I need eggs from the shop. I’ve learned to stop looking into it.”

Jo couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Alright, I’ll take your word for it.”

Especially because she didn’t want to read into it either. The look seemed very… insinuating. 

Silence fell between them as they both sat atop the horse. Jo’s feet dangled to the sides, looking gangly and awkward from her point of view. Or perhaps it was the pause between them making her uneasy. 

Finally, Arlo cleared his throat, which made her eyes snap up to the side of his face rather than her own legs. She gazed at the soft red hair that was brushed in multiple directions and even the nice amount of hair on his chin. She hadn’t taken much notice to the beard before, but now her eyes were completely drawn to it. 

“You may want to hold on,” Arlo finally spoke. 

Jo’s eyes left his beard as she mentally scolded herself for her creepy behavior. 

“Oh! Uh, yeah,” she replied. 

_ Real articulate, Jo.  _

She looked around at the straps on the horse that were all too far away to reach. Or the saddle that didn’t give her much to grasp on to.

“Ummm,” she hummed to herself as her eyes fell back on him. 

_ Welp.  _

“Do you mind?” Jo asked him, her hands reaching forward as she placed them against his back. It was a simple test of the waters. Certain people didn’t like to be touched, which was something Jo had to remind herself of often. 

Arlo shook his head before he managed a verbal reply. 

“Not at all,” he stated. His voice had become softer, much different than the tone he had used to call out commands earlier. 

Taking his invitation, Jo moved forward on the horse’s back in order to bring herself closer to Arlo. She then slid her hands from his back to wrap around his front instead so she could hug herself to him. 

_ Please don’t let him feel my heart beat against his back.  _

_ Why is my heart beating that heavy anyway?  _

“Okay?” Arlo asked. 

“Okay,” Jo nearly breathed. 

She could feel Arlo stiffen under her arms slightly, but she couldn’t dwell on it too long before the horse was suddenly lurching forward. 

Jo tried not to focus on the feel of Arlo underneath her arms. The fact that her legs were resting on either side of him and her inner thighs would brush him at certain movements. 

She figured she should be embarrassed by these kind of touches with a stranger. And yet, she wasn’t. Not just because she was a touchy person, but because the whole thing felt…. natural. 

Jo swallowed hard as she let the thought sink in. There had to be a reason for that. One that was obvious to anyone if they really thought about it. 

And suddenly, it became clear to her. He was the Captain. The leader of the very force that kept this town safe. Of course she felt safe and comfortable with him. It was his job to protect her and everyone else for Pete’s sake. 

Simple as that.

They reached the top of the hill without Jo even realizing. She hadn’t known how long she had sat there with her arms locked around Arlo, but she was sure to immediately remove them when the realization set in. 

“See. Not so bad,” Arlo said as he climbed off first. “Hope it wasn’t too bumpy for you.”

“Not at all. Smooth sailing, Captain,” Jo replied. 

There she went calling him Captain again. When she hadn’t even really meant to! It was supposed to be a joke… but obviously it didn’t work on an  _ actual  _ Captain. 

Steering her eyes away from Arlo, she glanced down towards the ground. 

Now was the getting down part. Any kind of impact once she reached the ground was sure to hurt that hip. She wasn’t looking forward to that. 

“Here,” Arlo said, as if reading her thoughts. “Swing your leg over so they’re both on the same side.” 

“Uh okay,” Jo responded before doing what she was told. 

“Great. Now let me just…” Arlo continued as he reached towards her and placed his hand at her sides, near her waist. She leaned into his hands, holding her breath as she anticipated her feet dropping to the floor - but perhaps with less force with a little assistance from Arlo. 

But that wasn’t the case. Instead of easing the blow only a little, the minute that Jo slid off the horse, Arlo was supporting her completely. He held her up with ease before lowering her down in front of him - so close that their bodies, and faces even, were only inches apart. 

Instinctively, Jo’s hands had gone and rested on his shoulders, trying to maintain a further sense of balance as he placed her on the ground. From there, she knew the right thing to do was for her to say thank you and put some distance between them once again. However, she realized that his hands were still on her sides, keeping her there. 

Neither of them were moving apart. 

Jo’s eyes were on his chest, watching the way his bandana would rise and fall with each breath. She didn’t know if she could look up at him. It all seemed so odd. It seemed so out of the ordinary for anyone to find themselves in this situation with someone they just met. Well… based on the circumstances. 

“There you go,” Arlo finally spoke. 

Jo swallowed at the sound of his voice. She waited a few seconds for him to step away, but he didn’t. 

Why wasn’t he?

Figuring someone needed to do it, Jo finally took a step back, putting distance between them. 

Now it was her turn to clear her throat. 

“Infirmary… perfect. Let’s go,” she confirmed with a nod as she immediately turned in the direction of the hospital. 

Thankfully it was the correct direction too. 

* * *

How unusual. 

The state the two had found themselves in was completely unintentional on Arlo’s part. He had only meant to lower her to the ground - not end up nearly nose to nose with her. 

However, the fact that he hadn’t immediately been inclined to pull away from her was what he really didn’t understand. There was no excuse. No reasoning. But she hadn’t pulled away either. Not initially. 

And then there was the way her arms had wrapped around him or her hands touched his back on the horse. Having others wrapping their arms around him while riding was something Arlo was very familiar with. He had done it with Nora, Ginger on an occasion, even Tody - but he hated how much his skin prickled when he realized Jo would be holding on the same way. 

He also couldn’t help but feel like Jo was thrown out of balance by the whole thing too. But then again, she could be acting “off” in general due to the commotion from the afternoon. 

Not that he knew enough about her to know what was “off” for her. 

Then there was the fact that she was calling him  _ Captain _ ...

“Pretty great idea to have the infirmary right across from your headquarters,” Jo broke through his thoughts. Her wobbly walking nearly making him chuckle as he pointed his attention to her. 

Without even thinking about it, he put a hand on her upper arm. He didn’t really grasp her, but placed it there gently just in case he would need to help steady her. 

“It has certainly had its perks,” Arlo agreed. “Although, I try to keep my injuries to a minimum.” 

“I can believe it. Considering how you punched that snail thing out earlier. My weakling attempts didn’t even compare,” Jo chimed in, stumbling as she said this. 

His hand became a little firmer, but she was able to steady herself without his help - causing him to relax it again. 

“You probably wore him out,” Arlo offered, the side of his mouth perking up. 

“Oh, most definitely,” Jo instantly stated, the confidence behind it causing Arlo to laugh again. “The splinters I gave him just needed a bit more time to settle in. Then I would have had him.” 

Arlo shook his head, still smiling as his hair flopped in his eyes. 

Before he could respond, the doors to the infirmary opened to reveal a familiar blonde ready to greet them.

_ Crap. _

“There you two are,” Phyllis spoke. “We just caught word of what happened. Come in, come in.” 

She waved them inside now, but not before shooting Arlo a coy look that didn’t seem appropriate for the moment. Not that she likely cared. 

The same way Arlo hadn’t cared to remember that she would be here when he arrived with Jo. And now, for whatever reason, he felt unsettled. He wanted to sneak a glance at Jo, but didn’t dare. 

Entering the infirmary, Arlo continued to assist Jo inside before helping her settle into one of the chairs. 

“Thanks,” she said as she sat back, making a sound of discomfort as she adjusted her left hip. 

He wanted to ask if she needed anything, but couldn’t manage as Xu appeared at her side. The expression he wore showed more concern than Arlo had ever seen from the doctor. 

“What happened? Where are you in pain? Oh, your arm. We can clean and wrap that right away. Is that it? Any other body wounds we should know about?” 

Xu finished his interrogation by scanning Jo’s body in a less than innocent manner. Hell, it didn’t even seem to be in a “medical” manner. Arlo could no longer hold his tongue. 

“Her hip and shoulder were hit. Probably more of a bruising than open wound. She’s fine for the most part,” he informed Xu, trying to mask any annoyance in his voice. 

“She can also speak for herself,” Jo spoke up, instantly causing Arlo’s eyes to snap to her again. Though Arlo could tell she meant the words, he could also hear how she was teasing him. 

“The snail thing - “

“ _ Snailbob,”  _ Arlo corrected her, choosing the same teasing tone. 

She shot him a scowl as she shook her head. “Fine, snail _ BOB _ hit me pretty hard with its shell. I’m sore, but I figure some ice will probably do.” 

“Well, I’d feel better if we took a further look,” Xu spoke up. His eyes were on her left hip now, knowing fully well he would have to adjust some clothing to see anything. 

Arlo nearly spoke up again, but Jo beat him to the punch. 

“Don’t think that’s necessary. I’ll try the ice and let you know if it gets worse,” Jo stated. Her words were solid as if set in stone. 

“That’s a good idea,” Phyllis said, appearing at Jo’s side with gauze. “You just keep us updated, Jo.” 

“Thanks, Phyllis,” Jo said, shooting the woman a smile before making a pained face. 

Phyllis had poured some mixture over the wound on Jo’s arm, probably as a way to clean it. 

“You good?” The question fell from Arlo’s mouth as he watched her expression. A sudden urge fled through him to smooth the crease between her brows with the pad of his thumb. 

_ Hands are better kept to ourselves.  _

_ Especially with Phyllis’ eyes on you.  _

Quite literally - the woman was staring at him as she prepared the gauze now. How could she be so focused on him when she had a patient? 

Maybe it was because Xu was invested in Jo enough for the both of them. 

This was the weirdest doctor’s visit he had ever encountered. That was for sure. 

“Peachy keen,” Jo finally answered, now smiling at him despite her tensed shoulders. 

“Maybe I should get one of those stuffed animals to distract you. Works for the kids,” Arlo said, teasing her once again. 

“Oh  _ ha, ha _ . I’m injured, not a baby,” Jo threw back at him. 

“I see no difference,” Arlo challenged once more. 

He wore a cheeky smile as he stared down at her, noticing the upturn in her lips that she was trying to hide. 

“Too tight?” Phyllis asked as she finished the gauze on Jo’s arm. 

And the moment was over. 

He mentally kicked himself. 

_ The moment? Really?  _

“No,” Jo said, now turning her attention to the blonde. “Feels good.” 

She then turned to look at Xu, which instantly pleased him.

“What do you say, doc? Am I gonna live?”

Her question made Arlo bite back a laugh. 

“Yes, I’d say so,” Xu said patting her right arm. He then turned to his nurse and nodded towards the cabinets of supplies. “Phyllis would you be able to grab some ice packs now.” 

Arlo noticed Jo’s face fill with confusion as she watched Phyllis go before turning back to Xu. 

“But I can just do that at home. I’m sure I can get some ice and -“ she spoke before getting cut off. 

“It’s just a precaution,” Xu reassured her. “You should stay and put ice on each area for about an hour to be safe. Then you’re free to ice it at home as needed.” 

Jo wrinkled her nose as she slid further into the chair. “Fine.” 

_ Boy, was someone stubborn.  _

Phyllis then came back with the ice, helping Jo place a pack on her shoulder and her hip. 

“You don’t have to stay, Arlo,” Jo spoke, causing his eyes to immediately meet her. 

It was the first time she had actually used his name - and for some reason he enjoyed hearing her say it.

So much that he nearly forgot what she had said to him. 

“Alright…” he said, glancing at Phyllis and Xu. He didn’t necessarily like the idea of leaving Jo alone with the two of them. 

Xu was expressing a whole new level of sliminess even for him - making Arlo weary of his intentions. 

And Phyllis was… well with everything going on between them… she was just… yeah. 

But why did that matter when it came to Jo?

“Right then,” Arlo finished. “I’ll leave you to it.”

He was about to say his final goodbye as he watched Jo’s eyes widen suddenly. 

“My jacket! I left it in the field,” she spoke aloud.

“I’ll get it,” he answered her immediately, holding up a hand as a gesture of reassurance. 

“If it’s not too much trouble,” she told him. “I’d appreciate it, Arlo.” 

And there she went saying his name again. 

“No problem, Jo,” he said, his voice dipping as her name left his mouth. 

Not choosing to dwell on the thoughts popping into his head, Arlo turned his attention to the other two occupants in the room, offering them both a nod. 

“Thank you for the help,” he told them both. 

Xu gave him a curt nod before focusing his attention on Jo again, much to her dismay. 

Phyllis on the other hand, gave him a wave of her fingers and a wink as she watched him backup to the door. 

He only gave her a small smile before his eyes fell to Jo again. He couldn’t help himself as his last sentiment fell from his lips.

“Jo.”

And then came the response he had been hoping for. 

“Arlo.” 


	3. Of Stubborn Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the snailbob incident, Jo is determined to start her new building career by taking one of the town's commissions. However, her reluctance to rest and properly heal causes Arlo to throw in his two cents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Lots of simple ground work for Arlo and Jo, and the other Corps, that all has a purpose! That's always fun in my mind. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Jo stood in front of the board, her arms crossed and lips gently pursed as she looked over the papers in front of her. There were about five different posts collected and she was trying to read each one thoroughly as she gauged what would be the best “starting point.”

The idea of fulfilling a commision and building something for someone else was daunting to her. Of course she had built things before, but they were mainly for herself or as gifts. None of her products had ever been a request or necessity. It brought a whole new level of pressure into the picture. 

Figuring she should start off easy, Jo began to reach for a commision posted by Lucy for two simple chairs. After all, she had built a rocking chair for her neighbor less than a year ago - if she could do that then this should be easy. However, before she could grab it, another hand beat her there and pulled it down. 

“Aw, too slow, kid,” the voice next to her spoke, the tone nasally and snide. 

_Kid?_

“Higgins,” Jo stated, annoyance coating her voice as she looked at him. 

“You should leave these jobs to the big boys. Meaning me,” he told her, smirking as he waved the paper in her face.

Jo huffed. “If you’re such a ‘big boy’ then why don’t you take one of the bigger jobs? That ones just for some chairs.”

“Hmm,” he began.

God, she wanted to kick him right in his stupid, little shins.

“You’re right,” he stated with a nod. “I think I’ll take both.”

In one quick movement, Higgins was reaching up to take another sheet off the board - this one labeled with a “B.”

“Thanks for the tip, _kid_ ,” he sneered as he backed away towards the front entrance. He held up both papers to her as he went, pride coating his features. 

“ _Unbelievable_ ,” she breathed as he exited. Her fists were clenched to her sides, her blood boiling in her stomach and chest. 

She groaned, her brows pulling together as she turned back to the board. Reminders to “be the bigger” man danced through her head, even though everything in her wanted to chase him down and tackle him for the paper. 

Taking a tight breath in, Jo followed it with a slow breath out as she focused on slowing the thumping in her chest. 

_What would_ he _do in this situation? Focus on that, Jo._

Taking her own advice, Jo decided to snag a commission from Django regarding a needed tea table. At least the task would be a similar concept. Plus, now that Higgins had pissed her off she was ready to build the best darn tea table anyone had ever seen. She wanted to rub it right in his squirmy face. 

Leaving the guild, Jo jogged home in an attempt to not lose her motivation. She had planned to take a trip down to Alice’s Flower Shop to buy a succulent that morning and maybe even Martha’s bakery for some breakfast - but now neither seemed important. Her hunger had completely disappeared and was replaced with determination. 

The minute she passed through her gate, she went to work. Her jog back had bothered her injuries that were still sore from yesterday’s spar with the snailbobs, but she ignored them. The only things that mattered right now were the quick movement of her hands, the correct supplies, the proper tools. Time was of the essence, but so was the quality. She didn’t just want the job done quickly, she wanted it done right. 

Lost in her actions, Jo began cutting up wood, sanding it, mending it in place. It was as if someone was there coaching her through each step, ensuring that she wasn’t going to fail on her first real job. However, it was only Jo and the wood. Perhaps the real third member of the party was pure instinct. 

After connecting the last leg to the tea table, Jo set it upright before leaning her weight into the top. The cut on her arm stung as she pressed, but she hardly acknowledged it due to the excitement rushing through her. The table was sturdy and didn’t show any sign of faltering under the pressure.

_Yes._

Studying her work, she quickly thought of what it needed and headed back to her wooden chest. But she was stopped short when she heard someone clear their throat. 

She turned abruptly to look at who was standing behind her, taken aback as her eyes fell on a familiar face.

And a fire erupted in her stomach. 

_Would you quit it?_

“Arlo,” she stated, blinking a few times at the man across from her. “How long have you been standing there?”

He let out a small laugh as he smiled at her. “Long enough. I didn’t have the heart to break your focus. Which was impeccable, by the way.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, I guess,” she told him as she took the rag hanging out of her pocket to try and wipe off some sawdust on her hands. “Afterall, tea tables are really the most advanced project a builder can take on.”

“Oh,” Arlo responded with a nod. “Don’t I know it. Windmills and generators don’t even come close.”

Now was Jo’s turn to laugh. And it felt… exquisite. She had been wound up all morning after her interaction with Higgins - so much that her jaw was tight from tensing it so hard. But Arlo’s presence was bringing her back down to Earth. It was just what she needed.

Not him in particular. Just someone to help ease her. Anyone. Definitely not _just_ him. 

“So what brings you here?” Jo asked, throwing her towel to the side. “Or does the Captain of the Civil Corps visit all members of the community every morning?

Arlo smirked, shaking his head. The movement caused his red hair to tousle on top of his head. Jo couldn’t help but shift her eyes up to admire it.

_Admire it? No, no. Definitely not._

Swallowing hard, she was relieved when he started talking and helped wave off her thoughts. 

“Wouldn’t that be something... “ he began. “But no. I...uh… thought you’d like this back.”

He lifted his right hand out to her, showing that he had been holding her green jacket this entire time. She hadn’t even noticed as she had been focused...elsewhere. 

_That’s right. Your jacket._

“Oh,” Jo responded. She moved towards him, reaching out a hand to take it from him. “You didn’t have to come all this way to give it to me. I could have just stopped by the Civil Corps later to pick it up.”

Jo wasn’t sure that she actually meant the words, but it felt like the right thing to say. After all, he had already done enough for her - when she hadn’t even asked. Between knocking out snailbobs and taking her all the way up the hill via horseback, she felt as if she was completely in his debt.

“Figured this would be easier,” he said, but Jo could see him swallow hard. The reaction caused her head to tilt slightly to the side. “Besides, I didn’t think you should be making the trip up there on that hip.”

He gestured towards her now, his eyes sliding to the left side of her body. However, it was clear that his gaze was respectful, innocent. Unlike Xu’s the day before. God, she had wanted to slip right out of that seat based on how the doctor had been staring at her. She didn’t care how much her hip hurt then - she would have gladly ran all the way home just to avoid him. 

“I appreciate that,” she said, focusing instead on the respectable man in front of her. 

“Speaking of which,” he started again. “Why on Earth are you up and moving so much this morning? You should be resting.”

Jo laughed at this. “Oh, no. I’m much too restless by nature to do that. Besides, it doesn’t hurt that bad.” She turned away from him, trying to prove a point as she went to reach for her paintbrush and gloss in order to finish the tea table.

But her motions were incomplete as she heard Arlo hum. Then came the touch that had her straighten up immediately. 

He was right next to her now, his advances having been silent as he had left his spot feet away and come to her. Jo’s lips parted as she stared up at him, unsure of herself as she anticipated his next move. 

And his eyes were on hers too, his features soft as he stared at her.

What was he doing?

Seconds felt like minutes as they stood there, but soon Jo realized why he had approached her. 

Without saying a word, Arlo’s fingers were brushing her left shoulder, pulling down the fabric of her cardigan as he revealed the bare skin underneath. What was left was the deep bruise that had already formed on Jo’s skin from yesterday’s events. She didn’t even have to look over to confirm it was there.

Arlo’s eyes left hers as he stared at the spot now, nodding to it as the smallest of smiles sat on his lips.

Like he had known.

“That says otherwise,” he said, referring to her statement before.

His hand was still pressed against her left arm, holding the fabric of her sweater down so her shoulder remained exposed. 

Her eyes left him - she needed them to in order to clear her thoughts - and she looked over at her shoulder. She hated that he was trying to prove her wrong. 

“Well,” she said, brushing off his hand so she could slide her sweater back up. “It only hurts when touched.”

She shook her head at him, giving a slight scowl. It was teasing, but she couldn’t help but feel actual bitterness that he was trying to challenge her word. 

“What about your cut? Or your hip, Jo?” he asked her as she reached for her brush and gloss - not allowing him to interrupt this time. 

She scoffed at him though, standing up straight again with her needed supplies in hand. 

“I am not showing you my hip, Arlo,” she told him, shaking her head once more. 

The thought of him brushing his fingers over that area was not a thought she needed in her head. 

And now it was in her head. 

“I wasn’t asking you to show me your hip,” Arlo retorted, his voice light as he raised an amused brow.

_Oh._

“I know that,” she said, shrugging him off as she went back to the tea table. 

She could feel his eyes on her back as she kneeled down, the movement causing her to hiss in a quick breath as a stab of pain hit her hip. 

“Jo, come on. You really should be resting,” he persisted.

“Would you stop your worrying? I’m fine. Besides, I’m almost done,” she told him.

Arlo walked over, standing on the other side of the tea table as he stared down at her. She was aware of his disapproving look as his hands were placed on his hips.

“Oh yeah? But then what do you plan to do after this?” he asked. 

She pursed her lips, not meeting his gaze as she began to add gloss to the wood in front of her. 

“I don’t see how _that’s_ important,” she told him.

“Are you going to rest?” he continued.

“If you’d like to call it that - sure,” she said. She felt her skin becoming electric at their back and forth - not daring to let a smile slip onto her face. 

“And what does Jo’s form of rest look like then…?” he asked. 

She nearly laughed. 

“Curling up with a nice hammer and sheets of glass to fix some broken windows,” she said, unable to keep the smirk out of her voice. 

And now Arlo groaned as she could see him shake his head in her peripherals. 

It felt inexplicably good to tease him. To make him frustrated. 

Although her eyes remained focused on her work, she could make out Arlo coming down to a low squat in front of her - just on the other side of the table. The burn of his gaze nearly brought a flush to her cheeks, but she continued to dig deep to keep herself at bay. 

“You are beyond stubborn, you know that?” he told her, his voice dipping low.

A tight shock ran through her chest as she nodded. “So I’ve been told.” 

Arlo huffed. “Will you at least try to sit in a chair while you do it?”

Now she looked over at him.

“That sounds ridiculous,” she told him, laughing. “It’s like the ‘lazy builder’s’ approach.” 

“Or,” he jumped in. “The ‘cautious and smart builder’s’ approach… considering that builder is _hurt_.”

“Not that _hurt_ ,” she mocked him. 

“Jo!” he said, but his disapproving tone was less received due to the laugh that accompanied it. 

“ _Arlo_ , I told you. I’m fine,” she tried again, still continuing his brush strokes. “I built this entire table while ‘hurt,’ didn’t I?”

Besides, she wasn’t even his to worry about.

Well, _technically_ , she kind of was… considering he was the head of the people in this town sworn to keep everyone safe.

_Irrelevant!_

“Yes,” he breathed, obviously not wanting to admit it. “But just because you did it doesn’t mean that it was a good idea.”

“You say that,” she began. “But you're not the one who has to face Higgins if you get behind on commissions. Imagine what people would think if I hadn't started helping out.” 

She stood now, moving to her left to get to the end of the table. Which also meant that she had shifted closer to where he was still lowered. 

“People will understand considering they know what happened yesterday,” he tried. “Besides, you don’t have anything to prove.”

His last words rang in her ears, nearly making them turn red. Her tongue moved to poke into her cheek as she continued to let the sentiment sink in.

_If you only knew._

“Look, it’s fine,” she said, shooting him a glance. “I promise to take breaks and be careful. I know I won’t be much good if I push it too hard.”

Now her gaze was back on her work, but she could feel Arlo’s eyes become less piercing. She didn’t even need to look at him to know the stare had grown softer.

“Fine,” he said, his voice a little reluctant. “You win this time, Jo.” 

Her stomach flipped at the words. Why did she enjoy that so much?

“But, I insist you relax tonight,” he told her. He stood up from his spot, and for some reason Jo followed suit. 

“Rem, Sam, and I will be going to the Round Table tonight. You should join us,” he said, his tongue passing over his lips quickly. 

The action nearly distracted her. 

“I know Sam wanted to invite you, so I figured I would take it upon myself,” he continued.

She chuckled. “What a hero.”

“Thank you,” he nodded.

“Well…” Jo said, looking down at her work. It was nearly finished - and the windows were sure to be long done before their likely meeting time. 

“I’m sure I could make it,” she said, fiddling with the brush in her hands. She couldn’t help but smirk as a thought came into her head, and soon - it was leaving her mouth. “Will Phyllis be joining us?”

The way that Arlo instantly tensed and widened his eyes made an uncontrollable laugh escape her. It was _priceless._

“Oh my,” she continued to chuckle. “You should see your face.”

Arlo cleared his throat, reaching for the bandana around his neck in order to partially loosen it from his skin.

“No, no. She’s not,” he said, his voice tight. “Why would you think that?”

“Hmmm,” she began. “Just couldn’t help but notice the glances last night. They were _pretty_ obvious.”

Even when Phyllis had been wrapping Jo’s arm, she could see how the nurse’s attention was still fixed on Arlo. The way she batted her eyelashes at him, pressed her chest out just a little more. Not that she needed to. Phyllis was doing _just fine_ in that area even without the accentuating movement. 

Arlo groaned. “She’s not the Queen of Subtlety, is she?”

 _Oh, so there_ is _something going on there? He’s not denying it._

Jo took a quick breath in, keeping a smile despite the weird ache growing in her temples. 

“Not exactly,” she told him, trying to focus on the amusement of the situation. “I almost felt like I should have gone and left you two the room.”

She watched as Arlo raised his arm in order to rub the back of his neck. He shrugged at her, suggesting that this wasn’t necessarily something he wanted to discuss. 

_Right. I’m the newbie. Not my business._

“Anyhow,” she started. “I shouldn’t be butting my nose into your relationship. But I will come tonight. A good _chin wag_ will do me some good.”

She smiled at her words, looking to him to see if she would catch her meaning.

His laugh and the drop of his hand from his neck informed her that he had. 

“Great, I’m glad. We’ll be there around seven. Feel free to come anytime you want,” he told her. 

“I’ll be sure to,” she confirmed.

They stared at each other before Arlo shuffled his feet, finally taking some steps towards her gate.

“Thanks again,” she said. “For bringing me my jacket.”

“My pleasure,” he responded. And then he was out of the gate. Gone.

* * *

The Round Table was busier than he had thought it would be that night. Normally it was relatively quiet on Tuesdays, but not on this specific occasion. Almost all of the tables were filled up, whether by larger parties or groups of two. Thankfully, he was glad to see that one of those groups consisted of Sam and Rem already waiting for him.

“Glad to see you managed to get a table,” Arlo said, sliding into a seat next to Remington.

“Barely,” Sam spoke up. “Apparently Django is doing some sort of ‘Tuesday Night Special’ now and everyone wants in on it. It has created an invasion.”

“Invasion?” Rem chimed in, bringing his drink up to his lips.

“I think your dramatics are a bit much tonight, Sam. Even for you,” Arlo said before Sonia appeared to give him his usual drink order. 

“It was a lousy day,” Sam said, sinking back into her chair as Sonia walked off.

“We’ll get Amber Island figured out,” Rem reassured her. “Gale said he would talk with Merlin this afternoon and get back to us in the morning. Don’t dwell on it too much.” 

“But we all know that’s where all of the stolen stuff is going!” Sam blurted out. 

Arlo nodded at her words. They had all sorted that out by now. Only Sam was the one who had grown frustrated when there was nothing she could do right then and there as they stood outside of the cave. Though Sam was a great fighter and problem solver - she definitely needed to work on her impulses. 

“And we will get it all back… when it’s safe,” Arlo told her, his voice lowered and serious.

Sam blew out a frustrated breath through her nose and leaned her head back against the wall behind her. 

“Fine.”

“Just enjoy the night,” Rem said. “I heard they have Salmon Fried Rice on the ‘specials’ tonight.”

She rolled her head on the wall in order to glance across the table, meeting Rem’s eyes. 

Daggers. 

Arlo tapped the table, figuring now was the time to bring up their additional dinner guest for the night - as he had failed to do so earlier. 

“Besides, we have a special member joining us for drinks. You have to be on your best behavior,’ Arlo said, taking a sip from his glass. 

“Who?” Sam asked as her and Rem both shot Arlo a perplexed look. 

“The new builder,” he informed her.

And then she perked up.

“Seriously?” Sam asked, picking her head up off of the wall. “Oh hell yeah. I’ve been wanting to go out for a drink with her! She seems like a pretty cool chick.”

Rem laughed at this. “A pretty cool chick, huh? And how did you work that out? You barely know her.”

“I’ll have you know that her and I had some awesome conversations that day I was her tour guide,” Sam refuted.

“Mmm,” Arlo shook his head. “Once again, you were _not_ her tour guide.”

“I showed her where the infirmary was… and our place. That’s a tour,” she informed him.

“Barely,” Arlo continued to tease her. 

“You weren’t there. You don’t know about the beautiful bond we created,” Sam said, finishing the bottom of her drink. 

“Beautiful bond, huh?”

“We’ll be sure to ask Jo all about it when she gets here,” Rem said, bumping Arlo’s shoulder. 

“Fine! Do it! You’ll see,” Sam said. “Plus, you both know the fact that she fought those snailbobs all on her own was completely badass.”

She partially had a point there.

Arlo was about to ask her if she needed another drink, when he became distracted by the front door opening and someone slipping inside. 

Jo. 

He stared at her as she looked around, searching in every direction except for where they all sat. She had changed since he last saw her - wearing a pullover sweater instead of the cream cardigan he had seen her in that morning. Perhaps it was a product of her needing the warmth in the nightly spring air... _or_ the fact that she didn’t want to risk the chance of someone seeing the bruise on her shoulder. Especially him.

Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, tendrils framing her face softly in their usual waves. He wondered what it would feel like to twist one of the strands around his finger or even just brush it away from her face. 

“Jo!” Sam called, breaking Arlo out of his daydreams. “Over here!” 

For once, he was thankful for Sam’s brusque nature. 

“Hey, guys,” Jo said, flashing them all a smile as she reached the table. “Hope it’s okay that I’m crashing the party.”

“You’re always welcome,” Sam said, patting the seat next to her. “Take a load off.”

“I second Sam’s statement,” Rem said. “The more the merrier.”

Arlo barely registered the laugh that left him before he spoke. “Especially considering Sam here thinks you’re a ‘pretty cool chick.’”

Rem began to laugh along with Arlo as Sam kicked them both underneath the table. 

“You two suck, you know that?” She snapped at them. 

Arlo calmed down, running a hand through his hair in order to get it out of his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

He then looked over at Jo, catching the brow she was raising at him before turning her attention to Sam. “What are they going on about?”

Sam sighed. “When Arlo told us you were coming, I mentioned that you were cool - and they decided to be jerks about it!”

Remington jumped in. “To be fair, she also insinuated that you two were the best of friends.” 

Sam shot Rem daggers once more, opening her mouth to scold him.

But Jo jumped in. “She’s the only who actually offered to help show me around town that first day. I’d say that warrants a pretty special bond.”

Sam now shifted her eyes to Jo, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth. 

“Ah, perhaps that’s a women thing, though,” Jo continued. “Boys just don’t understand.”

“Oh. Boys, huh?” Arlo asked, unable to hold his tongue.

“Umm,” Jo began, looking up at the ceiling as if to make a big show of her “thinking.” “Yeah, I’d say _boys_ is fitting. Wouldn’t you, Sam?”

Sam was full on smirking as she nodded and then looked at her teammates. “Yup. Definitely fitting.”

Jo nodded to the blonde before turning back to Arlo and giving him taunting shrug, her smile was smug.

Arlo leaned forward, his arms crossed as he leaned his elbows on top of the table - staring her down.

“I was kind enough to invite you along tonight, and this is how you show thanks?” he said, before shooting Rem a look of disapproval. “Can you believe the audacity?”

They both shared sounds of disapproval. 

“The fact that you’re regretting your decisions is your fault - not mine,” Jo informed him. 

Arlo looked back at her.

Oh, he wasn’t regretting it. 

“How about a truce?” she continued. “Especially because I would like to _actually_ enjoy a drink before being dismissed from the table.”

Rem laughed. “I can agree to a truce.”

“Aw man. I was just enjoying the feminine power thing we had going,” Sam pouted, but quickly changed her tune. “But fine. I’ll give.”

Jo smiled at the girl before her eyes were on him. “Arlo?”

He breathed out a laugh. “I’ll play nice as long as you do.” His voice dipped down without him meaning to as he tipped his drink to her. 

Her tongue flicked over her lips, so fast that one could almost question if it really happened. 

But Arlo knew it had. 

“For now,” she said, meeting his eyes for a few seconds before she cast them to the side. She flagged down Sonia and pointed towards Arlo’s drink. 

And thank God she had. Her words made him feel warm under his jacket and fellow layers. He didn’t need her seeing it on his face.

“Can I do one of those?” she asked the waitress. 

“Of course, girl. I’ll be right back,” Sonia told her, walking off with a swing of her hips. 

“You’re going to drink one of these?” Arlo asked her.

Jo shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”

“Well, because this can be a lot if you’re not careful. Not everyone’s taste,” he told her. 

“Yeah. I, for one, hate the stuff,” Sam chimed in. 

Jo’s expression remained smooth as she only leaned forward onto an elbow positioned on the table. “I’ll never know unless I try it for myself. Time and my taste buds will tell.”

She was likely in for a surprise. 

Arlo wanted to voice this, but was cut off as Rem took over the conversation - posing a question in Jo’s direction.

“So, how much do you know about building, Jo?” he asked. “Was it something you did before moving to Portia?”

Their attention fell back on her as Jo simply shook her head.

“No, not at all. _Well_ , that’s not completely true. I did some projects here and there, but it wasn’t my profession. I don’t hold a candle anywhere near my dad. But I’d like to think I’m a quick learner.” 

Arlo remained silent, but his mind filled with questions. He was nearly taken aback, dumbfounded by the fact that this woman had moved from God knows how far away in order to pursue a lifestyle in an area that she wasn’t fully knowledgeable about. A large part of him wanted to poke and prod - asking how and why. But the respectful side of him won the argument - knowing it wouldn’t be fair to put her on the spot like that. 

Besides, her statement about being a “quick learner” had been so sure, so confident. He couldn’t help but believe her.

 _If only she had_ learned _to take it easy when she obviously needed to._

Arlo replayed the events that occurred that morning from their conversation. They were the same events that he had been playing in his head all day. 

Mentally kicking his shins once again. 

The conversation had now gotten away from him as Rem was going on about some story from weeks ago. The one concerning their run in with a pack of Flurpees. He was evening talking with his hands, using full antics as he recreated the scene - with Sam’s assistance as she jumped in here and there. 

Already knowing the story, Arlo found himself continuously sneaking glances towards Jo. Rem’s voice became a murmur as he watched her react to the events - leaning her chin into her hand, smiling at parts, laughing at others. She looked… carefree… content. Alive. 

Her full cheeks, glowing eyes, and the genuine laughs that would bubble out of her. His breathing had grown slower, nearly heavier as he studied her. The wonder in her eyes was partnered with concentration as she listened to Rem and Sam. One would almost believe that she was actually listening to someone tell her the key to happiness and success. Or the juiciest secret she had ever heard.

“Arlo? Helloooo. Earth to Arlo?”

He shook his head, glancing over to Sam. “Sorry?”

He thanked his lucky stars that his thoughts had somehow left him looking down at his drink rather than continuously focused on Jo. He didn’t want to imagine the horror that would occur if they had all witnessed him staring at her for the last five minutes. 

They would have likely read into his admiration for her spirit as something else. 

Because he could assure his own mind that it was only an innocent admiration. 

“We were about to do a toast,” Sam informed him. “To our new friend.”

“Oh gosh,” Jo said, smiling as she attempted to wave them off.

“Shhh, we have to,” Sam said. “So, to Jo! For joining our little town.”

“And being a ‘pretty cool chick,’” Rem added. 

Sam shot him a look as she raised her glass - he only gave her a cheeky smile as he brought up his own. 

Arlo didn’t add his own sentiment. Instead, he picked up his glass and glanced at his other two friends before looking at the girl herself. “To Jo.”

She sighed, even with a smile on her face as they clinked glasses. But she also decided to throw in her own toast as they pulled away. 

“And to you,” she said. 

But though she said it to the whole table, Arlo saw the way her eyes shifted over to him. 

Briefly, but it was enough.

And then they all took a gulp of their drinks. The liquid refreshing in Arlo’s buzzing mind.

_To you._


	4. Not What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is thrilled when she receives Emily's invite to join them for a homemade meal at Sophie's. However, during dinner, old stories and shared photos start to make Jo realize that she may not be entirely at one with her father's passing - despite what she claimed... or even believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved writing this so much and it made me excited to continue exploring the relationship between Jo and her father in chapters to come!
> 
> Also, please note - this chapter does mention and include both shared conversation and internal feelings when it comes to the death of a family member. I know that can be triggering for some, so I wanted to put that out there before anyone proceeds. 
> 
> Thank you, and happy reading!

Turning the paper over in her hand, Jo searched for a time listed - but she couldn’t find one. All Emily wrote was for Jo to join them for “supper” and that she wouldn’t take no for an answer. However, the girl had not clued her in on what time to actually show up. 

Hopefully Jo would run into her at some point and be able to ask. After all, she would normally see Emily passing by her fence a few times during her work day either when watering her crops, collecting weeds, or just heading into town. Today was not the time for any exceptions. 

After receiving the note, Jo figured it was only right for her to pick up something to give her new neighbors as a “thank you.” Showing up to a dinner party empty handed just screamed rude. 

Knowing she didn’t have any time to actually cook or bake a single thing, Jo settled for some flowers as her gift. Plus, it gave her a great excuse to snoop around Alice’s stand once more.

With the bouquet of flowers in hand, Jo made her way up towards Peach Plaza, saying hi to Pinky as she passed. When reaching the Plaza itself, Jo smiled at the sun shining across the stone paths and building sides. Sunshine was on top of the list of things that made Jo exceptionally happy - anyone who could see her now would have no choice but to agree.

She gazed around, the sound of the fountain filling her ears as she slowed her pace. There were commissions for her to start or finish back at her workshop, but she figured the break wasn’t exactly a bad thing. 

_ Arlo would be proud.  _

She wasn’t sure why her mind had instantly jumped to the man. Well, she partially did. It was him who had told her to slow down and rest only days before - though she had decided to ignore his efforts. Still, she wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that her thoughts had conjured him up so quickly.

And maybe even quite literally conjured him up - because now he was suddenly there. She could see him farther up the hill by the empty cafe. Although, he didn’t see her. 

Instead, his focus was on a young woman next to him. She wore an ensemble made up of mainly yellow while her brown hair ran in a braid. Their conversation seemed light and Jo watched as Arlo kindly smiled at the girl, but kept his body shifted away. Meanwhile, the girl’s body language was different. She completely faced him, her eyes glued to him as they passed words back and forth. 

Jo hadn’t even realized she had come to a complete stop as she was staring at them.

_ Creeper.  _

She walked on, tearing her eyes away. Had she met that girl before? She had met so many people that first day in Portia that it was really hard for her to remember. 

_ Oh, wait - yes! _

Jo’s memory served her well as she recalled the long trip she had to take up the side of, what she had complained to be, a mountain. After passing rocky wooden structures and uneven stone steps, Jo had come across a building - the Church of Light. 

The girl had told Jo that she was serving a mission in Portia. She seemed like a nice girl… but now Jo was forgetting her name.

_ Naomi...Nova… _

_ Nora! _

Jo let out a big “ha!” in her head as she remembered, feeling even more foolish. Her entire collection of thoughts from the last three minutes could actually all be considered an embarrassment. Why did she care so much about seeing Nora and Arlo together? 

Well, maybe she didn’t. 

If anything, she just felt that there was something interesting in the way that Nora looked at him.

It was so specific.

It was as if… she believed he put the stars in the sky.

* * *

Having worked all day, Jo was glad that she had made time to shower before coming over to Emily’s. Her hair was still air drying, making her natural waves twist messily into one another - but it was better than stinking like sweat and sawdust. 

Rapping her fingers against the door, Jo didn’t have to wait long before it opened in front of her - revealing Emily. 

“Jo!” The girl declared, moving to give her a hug. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Jo said as they pulled apart. “Oh, these are for you.” She handed over the flowers now, relieved to see the delight that spread over Emily’s face.

“They’re wonderful! I’m going to get these into a vase right away. Come in, come in,” Emily said, waving Jo inside.

Right as she walked through the doorway, Jo was met with smells that made her stomach rumble. She had hoped that Emily, or the other new company hadn’t heard it.

“Welcome, Jo,” McDonald shot out as he laid an empty plate on the table. “Hope you’re hungry.”

“Well, if I wasn’t before, I definitely am now,” she told him.

As if appearing out of the air, Sophie suddenly gave Jo’s back a little push, aiming her towards the table. “In that case, let’s eat. The food is ready and there are hungry mouths to feed.”

“You two sit,” Emily told them. “We’ll bring the rest over.”

Following their orders, Jo moved to a side of the table and sat down in a chair. Sophie did the same, situating herself in the seat just catty corner to Jo as McDonald and Emily walked back and forth from the counter to the table - delivering a new dish each time. It was a full blown feast.

“Holy… you didn’t have to go through all of this trouble,” Jo told them, staring around.

“Oh shush, child,” Sophie answered. “We are more than capable  _ and  _ more than willing. Now eat up.”

Jo pressed her lips together as she tried to hide her smile. Still, she took the woman’s advice and began to join in on their process of scooping food onto her plate and passing any dishes requested. She hadn’t done something of this sort since the Autumn Harvest in her own town three years ago. 

The room began to fill with their voices, mainly of Jo’s hosts as she listened to their stories. The glow of the lighted flames in their fireplace made the walls dance behind them - making them look like travelers sharing the tales of their journeys. Even Sophie’s small frame and soft exterior seemed grand in their intimate space. Jo wanted to write stories starring her three dinner companions - making them each a strong wizard, warrior, or animal tamer. Unfortunately, she knew she didn’t possess the talent to do it. 

“I remember that was the first night I met your Pa,” McDonald said as he continued his story. “I’ll never forget it. He was the one who suggested we bury ourselves in hay in order to lose Aadit and his father on our heels. But we learned our lesson and never dared to steal apples for the farm again.”

“Good thing too,” Sophie said. “Or else I would have started putting needles and pitchforks in that hay for you boys to find.”

“Ouch, Granny,” Emily spoke up with a laugh.

“Well, serves them right. After all those apples they’ve given us,” Sophie said, giving McDonald a disapproving shake of her head. 

“Oh, Sophie, come on. Those were different times. We were kids,” he told her. 

“You were friends with my Pa?” Jo jumped in after waiting her turn. She had set her fork down, no longer as interested in the delicious food in front of her. 

McDonald suddenly seemed embarrassed, as if he hadn’t fully realized what he had said before. 

“Y-yes,” he stuttered out. However, he captured control over the rest of his words. “Some would say we were pretty darn close.” 

“He used to spend a lot of night’s with us - for supper. While they were just boys and even as they became men,” Sophie explained.

An ache grew in Jo’s chest and throat. 

“What was he like?” She asked, unable to help herself. “...Fr.. from your point of view, that is….”

McDonald shot a look at Sophie, who gave him a nod as she closed her eyes. 

“Your Pa was one of the best people I’ve ever known.” The man’s voice was softer now, more gentle. He didn’t dare touch his fork either. “We met forty years ago and have been friends ever since. Up until the end.”

The word  _ end _ shook through Jo, rattling her right down to her toes. It nearly took her breath away.

When she had told Emily that first day in town that she didn’t mind talking about her Pa - she had meant it. But now, with McDonald’s word, she felt otherwise. She had wanted to talk about her father - she had been the one to ask, after all - but now there was something within her feeling indifferent.

Maybe it was because no one had really talked to her about her father so far. It was a lot easier to decide your emotions when you didn’t really have to face the situation itself.

Or maybe it was because McDonald actually shared an intimate past with her father. Something she hadn’t really ran into before. And now it made the lump in her throat growing sore and full. 

_ Swallow it.  _

“Did he love Portia?” she asked him, her fingers tapping delicately against the table top as she continued on.

McDonald nodded slowly. “He did. He said he never wanted to leave. Only time he did was when…” 

He didn’t need to finish his statement. Both he and Jo knew what he was referring to. 

_ Was when he chased after my mom… and they had me.  _

_ But then he had come back.  _

“We missed him,” Sophie chimed in. “But your father always had an act for doing the right thing.”

Jo looked at her now, seeing Sophie’s wise eyes on her. 

“And you were the right thing,” she finished.

Now Jo’s chest grew tighter. How could the woman say that? She barely knew Jo. She barely knew Jo’s mother. For all she did know, Jo’s mother and her could be terrible people who only tore her father apart. 

Though, they hadn’t been. Jo’s father coming back to Portia was a completely civil decision. She wondered if the folks sitting in front of her knew that. 

She also wondered if they knew about the letters she had sent to her father. The dozens of notes begging him to come back to her, but he never did. However, she eventually felt selfish for her behavior - which was beginning to resurface based on the stories, and even expressions, from her current company.

“I’m glad he came back,” Jo said, trying to makeup for the thoughts that had passed through her mind. Though they couldn’t read them, she still felt like she owed the words to them. 

Sophie smiled, her hand suddenly on top of Jo’s. The touch made Jo’s heart squeeze as she stared at the woman’s wrinkled skin. She wanted to thank her - for more reasons than she understood.

“Mc… grab the photo album, would you?” Sophie said, her eyes raising to Jo’s. “Would you like to see some photos of your father?”

Jo took a slow breath in as her eyes cast downward. 

Would she? She wasn’t so sure.

However, when she looked up and saw the leather bound book residing in McDonald’s hands - she answered instantly.

“Yes. I would love that.”

They placed the album in front of her as Emily scooted in closer, her shoulder brushing against Jo’s right. Emily helped her open the book, flipping towards pages as if she knew the exact location of each photo. 

“This is one of my favorites,” Emily told her as she pointed.

On the page, Jo could see a photo of her father kneeling down on one knee, smiling at the camera as he had his arms wrapped around some sort of animal on each side.

Jo laughed. “Oh my God. What are those things?”

“They’re Colorful Llamas,” Emily informed her. “They’re right near your house. Haven’t you seen them?”

Jo shook her head as she stared at the photo still.

“Well, you’re bound to at some point. They loved your Pa. He was always feeding and petting them. Even brought them blankets sometimes.”

Now they were flipping to a new page. 

“Ah, there’s your Pa and me,” McDonald pointed to two photos at the bottom. They were a set - the same occasion, but separate poses. The men looked more like boys with their floppy hair and tanned skin.

“Oh, and there’s one from when your dad tried to ride a horse for the first time. Got knocked right off,” McDonald told her with a hoot. 

Sure enough, the photo displayed a young version of her father as he laid laughing on his back, the horse running away in the background. 

Jo could feel her cheeks growing warm, another lump growing in her throat as they turned to the next page. The three others had their eyes only focused down on the pages, pointing more photos out to her and explaining the history behind each. 

One from when her father had tried to cook Sophie a meal in her own kitchen and nearly set the stove on fire.

One from where her father won third place in the Workshop Ranking and held up his prizes to the camera. 

One from where he seemed to be looking for a hammer, while McDonald stood in the corner of the photo - obviously hiding it. 

All these moments. These were moments of her father’s life that had all occurred without her there. Not only because she wasn’t born yet, but because they had been apart. 

It was like seeing a piece of you, but not knowing if you could call it yours. 

“Oh, and here’s this one... “ Sophie said, sliding a photo out of it’s plastic covering before Jo could see it. 

She stared at it in her hands, a sad smile resting on her lips before she slowly handed the photo to Jo. 

“This one’s  _ my _ favorite.”

Jo took the photo from her without saying a single word. She turned it to sit upright as she stared at the image in front of her. 

Her fingers came up to brush the shiny, gloss that laid over the photo - keeping the colors vibrant and intact, though it was obviously old. 

It was her. And him. She had to be four or five, wrapping one arm around his leg as she held a plastic screwdriver in her little hand. Her father stood feet above her in old jeans and a plaid shirt as he held up a real screwdriver. They both had the fullest grins on their face, Jo’s set of teeth gapped and crooked. 

Each breath kept hitching in her chest as her nose started to run. 

It was before. Before he had moved back to Portia. It had to be one of the last photos that they had taken together considering that was around the time he left. Jo had never seen it. 

_ Where did Sophie get this? _

She had remembered that day, though. That whole time period in her life. When her father would start a project for someone in the neighborhood - either building something completely new or fixing something that had been broken. And Jo would insist on helping as she carried out her plastic tool belt, put on a pair of his work goggles that were much too big, and utter their shared catchphrase. 

_ “Nothing we can’t build.” _

Jo let out a shaky breath, suddenly becoming aware of herself. 

She was crying. Thick tears were streaming down her face and she sniffling like a madwoman to prevent anything dripping from her nose. Her cheeks were likely fully flushed red now, only growing deeper in color as she tried to wipe the tears away. Complete embarrassment swept over her as she placed the photo down on the table and turned away to her left. 

“I’m sorry,” Jo said, grabbing her napkin in order to dab her nose and cheeks. 

Damn her emotions for getting the best of her. 

Jo felt a hand touch her back, rubbing side to side gently as she began to steady her breath. 

“It’s alright, Jo,” Emily voiced.

“We should be the ones apologizing,” McDonald said. “Should have known better than to bring out the photo album.”

Jo shook her head, trying to tell them it was okay - but she didn’t completely trust her voice yet. Taking a few more breaths, she turned back to face front again. Underneath her eyes felt raw as she wiped away one last tear, catching the way that Sophie was looking at her. 

The woman’s eyes were curious, her lips pressed tightly together as she was conscious of Jo’s features. Her gaze grew more serious almost making Jo feel pined. 

“You should take the photo,” Sophie told her. “I think it’s better in your hands.”

_ What? _

“No, no,” Jo began, waving her hands in front of the album. “I couldn’t.”

“You can,” Sophie jumped in. “And you will.”

Jo looked down to Sophie holding the photo out to her again. 

Emily was now up, clearing away dishes as McDonald assisted her in bringing them to the sink. Perhaps they figured she needed the space. 

“It may not seem like it right now,” Sophie began again. “But you need that photo.” 

Jo swallowed hard as she took the photo from Sophie and held it gently in her fingertips. She tried to keep her mind clear as her eyes shifted down to the photo again - her vision was blurred as she didn’t fully register the image.

“Thank you,” Jo said, not completely sure what she was thanking the woman for anymore. It could have been any part of the night.

Sophie didn’t say a word, only squeezed her hand again before slowly getting up. 

“Now… for a nice cup of tea before bed.”

* * *

The town was quiet. It seemed like most had called it an early night as windows were black and the streets were cleared already - well before even ten o’clock. 

Arlo had apparently missed the memo. Rather than being tucked away in bed, he was sitting on top of his horse as they made their way through Peach Plaza. He was on a late round as a result of some “skin crawling” sounds that had been heard coming from Western Beach. Or so the Hulu brothers had told him earlier that day. 

Passing out of the main entrance, Arlo continued down the path. His hands adjusted on his reigns as he became aware of the small house that sat to the left of him. He tried to keep his eyes ahead, but he felt them sliding over regardless. The lights inside were also out, suggesting that the owner had taken a chapter from the rest of the town’s book. 

Not that he knew of her schedule. Going to bed early could be a normal occurrence for her. 

Continuing on, he could see some items sitting in her yard that were each their own beautiful creation. Even from where he was, he could see the seamless structure of hardwood couches, water tanks, and even a partially finished Dee Dee stop. 

The words quick learner began to echo through his head. 

Sliding his eyes away, Arlo continued down the path with a smile now spreading on his face. The thought to bring a hand up to smooth it from lips passed through his mind, but he never managed. Instead, the smile fell away on its own as he caught sight of something in the grass twenty feet away from Jo’s fence. 

Or rather someone.

Pressing on, Arlo got closer before he could actually make out the scene in front of him.

There she was. Laying on her back with her arms behind her head as they served as a pillow. She hadn’t noticed him as her eyes remained upwards, clouds of air coming from her lips as the spring weather had turned colder for the night. 

Arlo slowed his horse, the image of her making it incapable for him to move on. But only because he had known he should check on her. What kind of public protector would he be if he hadn’t?

“Everything okay, Jo?”

The puff of air from Jo’s lips was suddenly sucked in as her head turned to look at him. 

“Oh, Arlo,” she began, not getting up from her spot on the ground. “You startled me.”

“Apologies,” Arlo offered, steadying his horse’s antsy feet. “I just wanted to check on you. It’s getting late and quite cold out here.”

“Mmm,” Jo said, turning her head forward again so her eyes looked upwards. “Yeah…. I’ll head in soon. I just needed the fresh air to clear my head.”

Her words reminded him of the day before, when she had insisted he not fret over her injuries. It was another case of Jo trying to fend for herself, it seemed.

Arlo laughed. “This looks more like you trying to purposely get yourself sick. You definitely won’t be able to keep up your commissions with a nasty head cold.”

His tone was light, the same teasing they had shared before. It was a safe place among them that he couldn’t help but to return to. To enjoy.

But maybe tonight was not the right time for that. 

Her eyes remained upward, not even caring to respond to his words - which caused his brows to pull together. She was looking up at the sky as if waiting for something to appear in the stars. What that could be - he wasn’t sure of. 

“Jo....” he began.

She surprised him by speaking up, her voice just loud enough for him to hear. 

“Do you ever just feel… so sorry for something that isn’t even your fault?” she said, her question pointed up towards the stars. 

He released a breath, her words melting into his skin - causing his brow to furrow deeper instead of smoothing away the crease. 

Her question laid in his hands and he wasn’t sure how to take care of it or hand it back to her. He desperately wanted to give her the answer that she was searching for in the sky, but they both had known he couldn’t.

He opened his mouth, not sure of what to try, but she spoke again. 

“I’m sorry, Arlo,” she breathed out another cloud. “Do you think I could be alone? I’m not much of myself right now.” 

Silence fell through the night air as they remained in their respective spaces. Even as he still stared at her, he felt as if he had already left. As if she were floating above him, not ready to come back down to Earth just yet. 

Without uttering another word, Arlo felt his shoulders and arms grow heavy before he flicked movement through his reigns, kicking his horse’s sides. He did as she asked, as he believed she needed. 

He left in silence, knowing she didn’t need anymore noise.


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their last interaction, Arlo is surprised when Jo stops to visit and insists on apologizing to him. However, their small conversation soon leads to them catching some cardio together - a decision completely made by Jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the moments included between these two babes.  
> There are a few points of mirroring in this chapter - I promise it's not just me being unknowingly repetitive. :) Even though, I'm sure I'm capable of that, haha.
> 
> Anywho! Happy reading!

The heels of his hands rubbed his eyes momentarily before falling back on either side of his head as he began to blink up at his ceiling. The room was dark, his alarm the only indicator that it was actually morning. 

“Right,” he said with a yawn as he propped himself onto his elbow. Was he unusually tired this morning or what? He didn’t even have an excuse. 

Getting out of bed, he ran his hands through his hair a few times - attempting to tame the wild locks sticking out of place. Then he got dressed, pulling on his usual uniform and making sure to finish it off with his bandana. 

The words written across it were always enough to push him through his bedroom door instead of climbing back into bed. Even though his bed looked very tempting right now…

_ Outside. _

Arlo listened to his inner coach, leaving his bedroom and making sure to chug down a quick glass of water. He thought to splash some of it face to snap him out of whatever drowsy cloud had decided to hang over him this morning. 

Heading towards the entry, he grabbed his gloves off of the front desk. He slipped them on as he used his back to push the door open and allow the morning air to brush against his bare ears, to stab into his cheeks.

_ Bloody spring. Where is the warm weather anyway? _

Turning forward, Arlo’s attention was still pointed downward as he tried to get his gloves placed just right. He was even going as far as using his teeth to move the gloves fully over her palms. Really, he should have spent more time trying to get them set when he was inside. The chill in the air had cramped his fingers practically making them useless. 

As his teeth pulled, he looked up and caught sight of something that instantly made him drop his hand from his mouth.

“Jo…?” he spoke. 

She was sitting on the stone ledge only feet away, but she had been turned away - her attention on the view rather than his front door.

But now she looked over at him.

“Oh, Arlo!” she said, jumping up from her seat. 

Once standing, Arlo was able to see what she was wearing. Her hair was in a high ponytail as she wore a zip up jacket, some shorts, and running shoes. 

“How are you not freezing to death?” his thoughts came streaming out. 

Jo glanced down at herself now, looking as though  _ she _ hadn’t even realized what she was wearing. 

He couldn’t help but look too. It was the first time that he had seen her bare legs, the skin appearing soft and tan despite the weather likely draining some color. 

_ You’re staring. Stop staring.  _

His eyes shifted back up to her face just in time, avoiding the chance of getting caught.

“I hadn’t really noticed,” she told him. “I woke up, and had this nagging thought so I kind of acted out of impulse.”

He chuckled. “Really? Doesn’t sound like you at all.”

She wrinkled her nose slightly at him. “Oh yeah? You’ve got me all figured out?”

_ Not even close. _

He answered the question honestly in his head. There were characteristics he had been picking up - her...spontaneous nature being a big one. However, seeing her the other night in the grass also proved that there was so much more to learn.

If he’d ever learn it.

“Yeah, perfectly. Did I not mention my secret power as Captain of the Corps? I know everything about a person after two seconds of meeting them,” he told her. 

Jo gasped, shaking her head at him. “Traitor.”

“I prefer rogue spy,” he stated. 

She laughed at this, causing him to smile. He was glad to see that she was feeling better.

“Anyway, let’s go back to the beginning so I can explain why I’m here,” she told him. 

_ Oh, right. That. _

“I know it probably seems silly,” she began again. “But I wanted to apologize for the other night.”

He quirked a brow, his hands moving to rest on his hips. 

“I don’t really think there is anything you should be apologizing for,” he told her. And he meant it. She hadn’t done anything wrong or hurt his feelings in any way. She didn’t owe him any sort of apology. 

“On my end there is,” she said. “I know it was a little awkward and I felt like I projected my pity party on you briefly. It wasn’t fair of me.”

He felt his expression shift, his indifference wearing on his face. 

“I appreciate that then, I suppose,” he stated. “Only… you shouldn’t be apologizing to the person who had intruded on you.”

She waved this off. “I was laying in a field in the middle of the night. In low temperatures. You were concerned and just doing your job.”

Had he been just doing his job? He didn’t know if that was necessarily the case...

Well, maybe he partially had been. But only by coincidence. His checking in on her had not been his duty to the town, but was caused from his own personal concern. 

Was that an issue?

“Let’s call it that, then,” Arlo said, realizing his statement sounded a bit off. 

A small wave of surprise passed over Jo’s face, but he watched as it quickly smoothed away and she replaced it with a smile. 

“And I also wanted to thank you” Jo told him.

But for what?

“You showing up really helped me,” she finished.

It had? How? 

Arlo felt his blood run warmer as he deciphered her words. However, he began to realize what she meant. His appearance was likely only helpful as being a sign for her to go inside. For someone to cause a break up in whatever relentless thoughts she had been facing alone. 

He had just been a minor distraction. It wasn’t really him specifically. It could have been anyone.

“Of course,” he replied. 

They stared at each other. Jo’s smile no longer as apparent on her lips, but instead shining in her eyes. He wasn’t exactly smiling either as his lips sat parted as they remained in the morning air. The slight breeze.

He needed to get moving to shake off this chill.

Now it was his time for a distraction in order to help breakup the thoughts entering his head. 

“Well, I was just about to go for my morning run,” he informed her. “You’re welcome to go inside and warm up a little before making the trip back down. Rem might even make you some eggs before he heads out.”

Jo looked towards the door to the Corps, looking as though she were actually considering his offer. However, she was soon shaking her head. 

“No, thanks.  _ But _ … I would like to join you for that run.”

“What?” he asked, his voice showing his disbelief. 

“Yeah, I’m in,” she confirmed, starting to jog in place with high knees. “Morning cardio is very important.”

“Uh,” he breathed. “Jo you  _ cannot  _ come with me.”

“Why?” she asked, though she kept up her little warmup.

“Because… uh…”

Because why?

“You’re not dressed right,” he tried, gesturing towards her. 

“Nonsense,” she replied. “My legs will warm up as we go.”

Try again. 

“It’s a three mile run. If you’re not used to it then there are going to be terrible consequences,” he said. 

She rolled her eyes. “Then I’ll stop if I need to. Although, I don’t like what little faith you have in me, Captain. This cadette does not like to be underestimated!” 

Captain again.   
And cadette?

“Jo…”

“I think you’re running your mouth as an excuse not to actually run,” she said as she began to move backward. “Come on, Cap!”

And she was off, running down the hill towards Central Plaza. 

He sighed to himself, but not without following it with a smirk. 

And then he was running after her. 

Colors passed through the sides of his vision as his lungs expanded and contracted with cold air. Their feet patted over the stone of town as they went from ramps to Central Plaza and then to the grass of the fields. 

If he were being honest, Arlo had expected her to give in all ready. There had been multiple occasions in the past where people in town had expressed interest in training with the Corps, which meant coming on their morning runs. However, within two minutes of the first day, they were tapping out and heading home. 

But Jo hadn’t let up. 

Arlo had matched her pace from the start, choosing to run alongside her instead of ahead. They moved slower than he normally did, but not by much. Regardless, he didn’t mind. And she didn’t try to push herself and race him like Sam did. Instead, she seemed to enjoy their partnered jog as much as he did. 

They continued their run through the fields - passed Amber Island and down towards the Portia Harbor. Neither of them spoke, the only sound passing between them were their attempts to stabilize their breathing with small pants. 

It occurred to Arlo that, without even realizing it, he had led her through the same path he took every morning. Not that any other person wouldn’t think to take the same route. It was nearly a large circle - focusing on some of the basic outer edges of their town. 

He was sure his face was stained red from the air blowing into his cheeks. It felt like ice stabbing into each pore. Glancing over slightly to Jo as they passed the Harbor, he could see that her bare legs were also flushed now, which made him instantly tear his eyes away. 

They continued on, but it wasn’t long before Arlo began to slow his pace, he feet stumbling into the grass as he came to a stop. Jo followed suit, appearing as though she was thankful for the break. She was taking small gasps of air, but she kept her footing. He was glad to see she hadn’t collapsed as she tried to stand on stable legs. 

“Well done, builder,” he said as they each continued to try and catch their breath. “Or should I say, cadette?”

Laughing at this, he watched as Jo beamed at him before huffing once again. 

“Thank you, Captain!” she said, now lowering down to sit on the ground. Her legs sprawled out in front, her exhaustion evident. “I have to admit, though - I think I overdid it a bit. I never want to move again.”

She then laid back on the grass, her chest rising and falling quickly as she closed her eyes. Little wisps of her hair brushed around her face, likely tickling her cheeks and forehead.

Arlo looked away, staring out at the water as he sat down next to her. They had ended up by the Western Beach, sitting in the grass only feet away from where the sand began. He sat silently, his breathing quieting now as he rested his elbows on his propped up knees. 

“I think your stubbornness got the best of you,” he finally said, glancing over at her. Her eyes were still closed, her limbs laying out in all directions as if she had no control over them.

“It’s a small price to pay,” she replied. “The consequence of never being able to breathe again just so I could prove you wrong.”

Arlo let out a laugh. “Ah. Good to know you thrive on throwing yourself into danger just to make a point.” 

“Can’t change who I am now,” Jo said as she propped herself up on her elbows. Her breath was steady once again as she looked out in front of them. 

“Welcome back,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes at this before pushing her foot into his leg. The action made him smile.

Settling into themselves again, he heard Jo hum as she continued to look out at the water. 

“Sure is beautiful in the morning,” she spoke.

He nodded. “That’s why I usually end my runs here. It’s nice to actually be able to take this view in instead of just passing it.”

“That was almost poetic, Arlo,” she mused, laughing quietly. “But you’re right. This is worth taking in.”

She was looking out at the sea, her brown eyes studying the way the tide came in - grazing the sand before it pulled back out. Realizing what he was doing, he took his eyes off of her as he turned to stare out as well, seeing the water come in again. 

“It’s beautiful,” he stated. 

“Portia is beautiful all around,” she was quick to reply. 

“There’s a thought,” Arlo said, daring to look at her again. “How are you liking it here?”

Jo shrugged, her eyes now looking up to the sky. “Oh, just fine. It’s more than I had imagined it would be.”

“Despite the snailbobs having it out for you,” he reminded her. 

“I’m bound to have some enemies,” she stated, the corners of her lips turning up slightly as she looked over at him. 

He lifted a brow. “I find that hard to believe. You don’t seem like the type to be hated.” 

“No? Mmm, well then, I should introduce you to a wormy, little man named Higgins. Absolutely loathes me.”

They chuckled together, Jo shaking her head as she looked down at the grass. 

They had so easily found themselves in such comfortable conversation. Not that Arlo hadn’t been capable of this with others before. But it felt different with Jo. 

How was it different?

It was different in a way that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Perhaps it was the exhaustion after their run and being too tired to care. Or maybe it was the energy between them… or just the energy from her side. There was something about Jo’s energy. It was something you wanted to wrap yourself in. 

Clearing his throat, Arlo moved on.

“Alright, aside from Higgins… I’m glad you’re enjoying Portia.”

She nodded. “It is… trying at times.” She paused briefly before continuing. “You’re the only one I’ve actually admitted that to. So don’t go spreading it around.”

The thought made a buzzing begin in his bones. 

“I think I can say that to you, though, because you saw how I was the other night,” she continued. Her voice was steady, unbothered as she recalled the moment. “But I’ve realized that it doesn’t matter. Regardless of the challenges - I’m supposed to here.”

Arlo’s expression became softer as he stared at her. There was a determination in his eyes as she chose to look out rather than at him. 

“Because your father left his workshop to you?” he asked, his voice was gentle. 

Jo didn’t answer at first, just shifted her shoulders and legs a little. 

“That,” she stated. “And other reasons.”

He spoke again, surprised by his confidence to voice his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry about your father, Jo.”

Then there was silence. He stared at the side of her face, not knowing whether to kick himself for mentioning her father - twice now - or pride himself on finally being able to voice his condolences. The thought to do so had crossed his mind before, but he never found it right. Apparently he felt now was a good time. 

As the silence drew on, he began to think he should take the first of his options - kick himself. It wasn’t his place to say something to that caliber. Sure, Jo and him had spent time together on a few different occasions now, but did it really give him the right to mention her father?

Ready to apologize, Arlo began to open his mouth, but Jo beat him to the punch.

She sighed. “I appreciate that. But it’s no one’s to be sorry for.”

She didn’t sound angry, only honest as she turned to look at him now. Her smile was weak as her words sat in the air between them.

But Arlo remembered Jo’s words from the other night.

_ “Do you ever just feel… so sorry for something that isn’t even your fault?” _

Apparently, despite her words now, she did think it was someone’s to apologize for. And that person was sitting right next to him. 

He knew it wasn’t his place to point this out, nor did he dare to after the things he had said already. With that thought, he decided to try a different approach. A way to attempt to reassure her perhaps without her realizing it. 

“I’d imagine that everyone in town wants to give you their regards, though,” he told her.

She continued to look at him, furrowing her brow. “Why is that?”

“Because we knew him,” he stated. “You moved here really only because you lost him… that’s kind of asking a lot of a person. I think a lot of people in Portia see that and want you to know that you’re welcome here.”

He didn’t really know where he was getting “a lot of people” from, but it seemed like the right thing to say. At least he knew that there was  _ one  _ person who felt the way he described. 

“You can work all that?” she asked, her voice lowered. Tender.

He nodded. “I think I can. 

He licked his lips quickly, looking down at the ground before speaking again. 

“I know you probably hadn’t planned to move to Portia so suddenly - potentially ever. But I hope you know we’re glad you’re here.”

He could feel her eyes on the side of his face, causing him to continue. 

“Sam’s crazy about you, it seems. Emily only had nice things to say in your regard when she brought us eggs the other afternoon. Bloody hell, even Isaac made a grunt in your approval when he saw the table and chairs you built for him,” Arlo said, finishing with a laugh. 

He looked up at her, catching the way she looked at him as her head was tilted to the side. She had the smallest of smiles upon her lips. 

“I have no place to say any of this.” 

And he had no idea why he was. 

“But… I just wanted you to know.”

Arlo studied her expression, glad to see that it was still soft - suggesting appreciation. 

“Well,” Jo finally spoke as she hugged her knees to her chest. “I think that’s alright, Considering we’re friends and all.”

Arlo quirked a brow, her words hitting his chest and staying there rather than bouncing off. 

“Oh, so we’re friends, are we?” he asked, his amusement obvious in his tone. 

“Yeah,” he could hear her smile in her voice. Even her eyes were glowing, but maybe that was just due to the light provided by the rising morning sun. “I’d say we’re friends alright.” 

He wanted to say more, but he found that he couldn't. Or, rather, he didn’t dare to as they were suddenly interrupted. 

“Jo!? Is that you!? You came on the run?” Sam was beyond herself as she jogged up to them, panting as she came to a stop. 

Rem was right on her heels, his breathing much more controlled as he stood next to Sam. His eyes went from Arlo to Jo, and then right back to Arlo.

_ Not a word, Rem. _

“Yeah, I figured I could use the exercise,” Jo replied. “And Arlo was nice enough to humor me.”

_ Humor her? _

“Right on,” Sam said before throwing herself onto the ground next to Arlo. She stretched out like a starfish, gazing up at the brightening sky. 

“Sorry we didn’t join sooner,” Rem chimed in as he sat. “Sam got carried away with challenging Paulie to some sprints in Central Plaza.”

“Kicked his butt too,” Sam confirmed. 

“I think he let you win,” Rem stated, obviously trying to get a rise out of her.

“And if you say that again then I’ll kick  _ your  _ butt,” Sam replied. 

“Try it. I’m not Paulie and I  _ won’t _ let you win,” Rem said, not skipping a beat. 

Jo laughed from Arlo’s other side, causing him to glance over. It was crazy how quickly this entire picture had shifted. 

“Oh, Arlo,” Sam spoke again. “Phyllis was looking for you.”

Now Arlo looked over to Sam, feeling Rem’s eyes on him as he turned.

“Why is that?” he asked.

“She was wondering if you two were still on for later,” Sam said, winking at him. 

“Later, huh?” Jo said. He looked at her again, feeling as though he were going to tweak his neck if they kept this up. He noticed how she was smirking, a hand now placed under her chin. 

He felt his skin prickle.

Yeah, he didn’t like this. 

“Right,” he drew out, now just facing forward. “I’ll make sure to catch up with her.”

“Don’t keep her waiting, Arlo,” Sam butted in. “Ladies don’t like it when men keep them waiting.”

“Noted.”

“You two going on a date tonight?” Rem asked.

_ REM.  _

“Something like that,” Arlo spoke nearly through his teeth.

_ Don’t look at her. Don’t do it. _

How was it that his two crew mates were the ones completely screwing him right now?

“Cute, cute, cute,” Sam said, still completely oblivious. “You two can thank this matchmaker later.”

“I’ll write you a card,” he said dryly. Then he was rising to his feet. “I should go.”

Not because he intended to go see Phyllis, but because he didn’t want to be part of this conversation anymore. 

He brushed off his jacket briefly as he shot a look to his team and then looked over to Jo.

“Thanks for coming. You’re welcome anytime,” he said, trying to make his voice come off friendly despite the weighing tension in his shoulders. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Cap,” Jo replied with a smile. She, for one, seemed completely unphased by the conversation that just occurred.

Then he walked away. Only imagining the things that would be said once he was gone. 

* * *

“So that confirms that,” Jo said once Arlo was out of earshot. 

“Confirms what?” Sam asked. 

Had she said that out loud? Darn her unpredictable tongue. 

“Oh…. Arlo and Phyllis,” she responded. “I couldn’t help but notice something was going on.”

“Definitely something going on there,” Sam told her. “All thanks to yours truly.”

Rem shook his head, looking to Jo. “She’s really proud of putting the idea in their heads. At least Arlo’s….”

What did that mean?

“Well, look what came out of it!” Sam retorted.

“What do you mean - putting it in his head?” Jo asked, her tongue getting the better of her again. 

Sam was happy to explain. “Mmm, Arlo doesn’t really do the whole ‘emotions and girls’ thing - at least before Phyllis. He’s not someone who discusses those kinds of things and is pretty private about it all. But I saw the way Phyllis looked at him… and him at her. So I gave him the push. I mean, he would never have done it otherwise.”

Jo let Sam’s words sink. It all did make a lot of sense. No wonder he had avoided her questions regarding Phyllis the other day. 

“You know, I don’t think you can call yourself a matchmaker when you force people together,” Rem stated. His tone wasn’t harsh, but it also wasn’t teasing. Jo wasn’t sure what to make of it.

She also wasn’t sure what to make of his statement.

“Force!?” Sam said, spinning around to face him. “Oh, come on. I just pointed out what as already there.”

“Sure,” he responded, not impressed.

The whole interaction was very confusing to Jo. But she didn’t manage to catch the rest of their bickering as she was lost in her own train of thought. 

Jo couldn’t deny the little… moments that had occurred between her and Arlo over the stretch of time she had known him. They had made her head spin a little - taking up way too much of her thinking space throughout those days. But now, at least, she could understand what those “moments” had been and determine that they were completely harmless. 

Though the thought had slipped into her mind, there was nothing strange going on between her and Arlo. 

_ What a relief.  _

The only thing really going on was a blooming friendship. And she could confirm that after the conversation they had shared that morning. They were friends. 

And it was nice to have someone she could call her friend. She hoped she could say the same thing about the other Corps sitting next to her - as well as Emily and a few others. 

Although, Jo had appreciated that Arlo was one of the friends who had been willing to even mention her father. But in a way that hadn’t pushed her. A way that she could keep herself at bay and not repeat the incident that occurred at Sophie’s.

But his words, though he knew close to nothing about Jo and her father, were comforting. Perhaps it was the lack of words that really were where she found reassurance. Or maybe it was something else entirely. She couldn’t be completely certain. I was just...different. 

How was it different?

It was different in a way that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. But maybe it wasn’t worth trying. It could just be that simple.

It was different. 

The thought made her smile as she heard Sam going on about challenging Paulie to an arm wrestling match. She tried to focus on the conversation occurring beside her, but she was having trouble keeping her brain from straying back to her interaction with Arlo - her friend.

She liked the sound of that. 

They were friends and that was that. 

What else would it be?


	6. No Assumptions Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With each passing day, Jo seems to be settling in even more to her new home in one way or another. That proves to be true as she finds herself continuing to make further connections and even receiving a gift of gratitude for her help. A gift that deeply displeases the head of the Corps.
> 
> “Seriously, Jo ...You know that I’ll always have your back when it comes to dealing with the dangers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The foreshadowing is strong with this chapter!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one! It was fun to finally fully introduce Nora in this one as I have some big plans for her in the future. I know she comes off a little innocent and naive, but its all for a purpose... and development, I swear!  
> Plus Jo and sweet Nora being pals? Can't resist.
> 
> I'm excited for the next two chapters after this. They're long ones, but I like to think they're pretty awesome.
> 
> Happy reading!

_ Come see me when you get the chance. I have something for you.  _

Jo raised a brow at the letter in her hand, her eyes sliding down as she saw Django’s name signed at the bottom. The entire note was written in the type of swirly cursive that suggested he was about to send her on a quest to the center of the Earth.

_ Who says he’s not? _

Folding up the note, she slipped it into her back pocket before closing her mailbox once more. As much as she would have liked to figure out the meaning behind Django’s cryptic note as soon as possible - she knew she had some business to attend to first. Meaning delivering her latest commissions.

Heading to the wooden chest by her front door, Jo began to pull out each item she had finished the night before. The load consisted of a satchel, two wall lights, and three crystal necklaces. Thankfully, it was much more manageable to carry on her back, unlike the dining table she had to carry to Martha’s only days before - with McDonal’s help, of course.

Letting out a small grunt, she swung the pack onto her back and held onto the strap over her right shoulder as a form of support. The items inside chimed and jingled as they bumped one another, but Jo had given them enough padding to know they wouldn’t break during travel. 

Not wanting to waste any time, or energy from the weight of the heavy pack, Jo took off towards town, the collection of items bouncing gently against her back as she went. 

“First stop - Albert,” Jo said to herself, thankful that the man wasn’t far from her own home. 

She was even lucky to catch him standing outside in Peach Plaza by the fountain, making her first delivery easy. Removing the two wall lights, the delivery had made the pack noticeably lighter as she pulled it back onto her back.

“They are incredible,” Albert told her, inspecting one light in each of his hands. “I have to say I’m impressed, builder.”

She shrugged. “Thanks. I swapped out the regular glass for something stronger - I hope you don’t mind. The strengthened option gave a better finish, in my opinion.”

Jo wasn’t sure why she had chosen to tell him all that. He likely hadn’t cared about the materials and details, but about the end product. Perhaps she had just subconsciously wanted to tell someone about her little switch out. She had felt oddly proud of it. 

“Great choice,” Albert said, but as expected, his voice didn’t lift higher or rush out faster. It remained steady, neutral… unfazed. 

“Right,” Jo said, looking off towards her next destination. “I should be going. Enjoy the lights.”

They shared a wave before Jo was making her way down the walkway to Central Plaza. When she reached the plaza, she saw Carol and gave her the three crystal necklaces that she had requested. The woman seemed pleased with the outcome, and Jo decided not to mention the upgrades she had also made to her product. 

Enjoying how her pack had grown even lighter, Jo headed to her last stop by taking the large set of stairs out of the plaza. She passed Molly and Polly as she went, sharing a “hello” with them as they continued in opposite directions. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, she tried to recall where she was supposed to be going. All she had left in her pack was a leather satchel, which she thought she remembered was supposed to be for Ginger - but that made no sense. Ginger was not the type of girl who seemed like she would sport a leather satchel along with her sweet, pink dress. 

So who was it for?

Jo paused on the path, furrowing her brow as she shuffled her feet one way and then the other, looking around. Why had she thought this was the right way to go? Was it for Petra and she had mistakenly gone up instead of just further into the plaza? 

A noise of disapproval left Jo as she patted the pockets of her jeans, hoping to find her little notebook. 

Nothing there.

She then moved to the pockets of her jacket, becoming pleased when she felt the book in her left side. It took seconds for her to pull it out and flip to the proper page.

_ Oh. There you go. _

Looks like Jo had been right to go up, but she just hadn’t gone up  _ enough _ . 

_ We have to go  _ all  _ the way up. _

Jo returned the notebook to her jacket before she set off down the path. She could feel little beads of sweat appearing on her forehead as she walked, leading her to shake her head at the bipolar weather invading Portia. The day before she had needed to wear leggings under her jeans and two sweaters in order to keep warm. Now she would give anything to shed a few layers, but she figured the other townsfolk wouldn’t appreciate public indecency. 

After a few minutes, Jo had finally made her way back to the other side of the town and was standing at the bottom of the notorious rocky course to the top of the mountain. She recalled the first time she had taken the path to the top and how she had wanted to dedicate weeks to repair the wooden pathway for the sake of safety. If only she had made that a reality before she had to take the hike up today.

“Maybe if you jog up it won’t seem so bad,” Jo murmured to herself. It seemed like a ridiculous idea, but sure enough, she was suddenly running up the incline. 

Panting, she reached the top and nearly leaned against the side of the building as she tried to ease the ache in lungs. 

“Not such a great idea,” she told herself. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands on her hips as she tilted her head up to the clear sky. If she hadn’t been sweating before then she definitely was now. 

With one final breath, Jo opened her eyes again and was ready to head through the doors before her. However, they had been suddenly pushed open by someone else stepping out. 

Jo had meant to say something in an attempt not to startle the girl, but had failed as the girl jumped the moment she laid eyes on her. 

“Oh!” the brunette squealed. She placed a hand on her chest, apparently needing to catch her breath as well. “I apologize. I didn’t see you there.”

Jo laughed. “No, no. I’m sorry for scaring you. I meant to come in and not linger outside.”

“Would you like to come in now? Perhaps you’re looking for a service from the Church of Light?” the girl said, her eyes suddenly scanning Jo from head to toe. 

What was that?

“We have some clothing pieces for women. Beautiful white and gold,” she continued.

_ Oh. _

Jo wanted to laugh or even help the girl by telling her that eyeing people up and down, as she had just done, wasn’t exactly the best idea. However, she found her nearly naive behavior too endearing. 

“I think I’ll pass for today,” Jo told her. “I actually have something for you.”

She then swung her bag around to her front and reached inside for the item. Once she slid it out, she held it towards the brunette with a smile. 

“Here.”

“Oh!” the girl said as if she were taken by complete surprise again. However, she reached for the satchel, holding it delicately in her small hands. 

“Is it okay…?” Jo asked, returning her pack to its original place. 

“Yes,” the girl replied, her eyes wide and curious as she stared at the bag in her hands. Her fingers danced over the material, almost as if she were uncertain that the item was really there. 

“Sorry,” the girl finally said, looking up at Jo. The spell was broken. “I’ve just wanted one of these for so long, but no one ever took the commission.

“Really?” Jo said, her hands resting on her hips.

How was that possible? Seeing the way the girl had reacted to the bag was almost enough of a payment for Jo. It was so sweet and real. The wonder in her eyes had been so specific, and familiar. Jo was sure she had seen it somewhere else.

And it suddenly hit her - she had. 

Last week when she had been walking through Peach Plaza and seen the girl standing up by the empty cafe. She had been standing with someone - a certain redhead. The way that she had been looking at the bag was the way that she had been looking at him.

_ Maybe that’s just the way that she looks at everything.  _

Jo didn’t know anything about Nora to confirm any of her thoughts. 

“Yes,” Nora finally responded to Jo’s question. “Higgins teased that he was going to make me one for months, but he never did. It took a lot for me to actually put the commission on the board and he’s just treated it like a game.”

Nora’s tone was soft and aloof, making Jo question if the girl was actually bothered by Higgin’s stunt or just relaying information. However, Jo wasn’t willing to shy away from her displeasure for the poor behavior.. Or just for the man himself. 

“Higgins is a jerk,” Jo said, her voice dipping. “I think he thrives on the sadness and failure of others. You’d better be careful or he’ll suck the life out of you.”

Nora’s mouth fell open slightly, her eyes widening as she registered Jo’s words. However, after a few seconds, she seemed to sense Jo’s sarcasm - even though her hate for Higgin’s was definitely not a joke - and replaced her surprise with a bubbly laugh. 

“I’ll keep an eye out for your commissions from now on,” Jo told her. “That way you don’t have to deal with Higgins anymore.”

Nora gasped, her hand coming forward to grab Jo’s. The action was unexpected, but still made Jo’s hand grow warm from the touch. 

“Thank you so much,” Nora said. “Really, it means the world. As does this satchel. I can’t even tell you.”

Her hand was pulled back as Nora used it to slide the satchel over her shoulder so it sat across her body. The moment it settled into her, there was a smile spread across her entire face.

“How do I look?” Nora asked.

Jo smirked, looking at the way the satchel didn’t quite suit the girl’s look. It was a little more rugged, the kind that one would wear when off on a job in the desert or inside the Sewage Plant. 

There was a thought. 

Based on what Nora had told her about her mission, Jo knew that the girl wouldn’t be doing anything to that extent. So why did she need such a sturdy and spacious pack? Certainly not just for flyers, right?

Just as Jo opened her mouth to respond, the thought hit her.

Nora may not be doing those things… but who would be? A certain someone came to mind in order to answer that burning question. Someone who would be impressed by the girl wearing the satchel.

So maybe the extraordinary way that Nora had been staring at the bag… and the same shared look she had flashed the known redhead wasn’t just some coincidence. Maybe it all aligned.

Or maybe Jo needed to stop making assumptions. 

Realizing the girl was still waiting on her, Jo snapped out of her thoughts and gave her a nod of approval.

“It looks great. Really adds a little something extra to all the yellow,” Jo said. 

Was that even a compliment? She had meant it to be.

Nora giggled. “Thank you, Josephine.”

“Oh, uh, it’s Jo,” she said, waving off the girl’s formal use of her name. 

“Apologies,” Nora said, placing her fingers gently over her own lips. However, she immediately lowered them as she continued. “Jo suits you much better anyway.”

Jo approved of the girl’s honesty. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” she said with a nod. “Were you just headed down the hill? We could walk together.”

Nora stared passed Jo, glancing down the pathway. “I was,” she confirmed. “I was actually going to go meet someone.”

“Oh?” Jo said as she began to lead the way down the hill. “Fun plans for the afternoon?”

Nora flashed a shy smile, tilting her head down towards the ground. “Not necessarily. I just like to visit a friend on Wednesdays.”

“That’s still fun,” Jo stated. She couldn’t help but feel that it was a lot more fun that Nora was saying, based off of her nonverbal cues. Her cheeks were becoming slightly red, her lips trying to smooth away a smile. It was sort of, and Jo never used this word, adorable.

The girl’s behavior had nearly made Jo forget about who the friend in question could be. Yet, she had known that wasn’t her place to try and push her nose in Nora’s business. 

“How long did you say that you’ve been in Portia?” Jo asked, dismissing her thoughts and prior conversation.

“Around six months,” Nora said with a nod, her hands wrapped around the strap of her bag.

“Not much longer than me,” Jo stated, bumping her with an elbow. “Have any tips for a newcomer?”

A gentle noise hummed out of Nora as she thought for a moment. “Don’t mistakenly find yourself wandering into the ancient ruins without the proper gear. My curiosity got the best of me and I foolishly entered. Luckily Rem caught me before I walked right off a rocky ledge to my death!” 

The girl let out a small squeak as she recalled the encounter, which pulled a laugh from Jo. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Jo said at once, not wanting the girl to think she was being insensitive to her feelings. “I just can’t believe something that dangerous is so accessible to, well… everyone.”

Jo was beginning to realize that about a lot of things in Portia. In her old town, she never found herself being ambushed by snail things or at risk of falling into a giant ruin. They were definitely unique characteristics of her new town. 

“The Civil Corps are always monitoring the ruins, and the Collapsed Wasteland. They know they’re dangerous and are sure to keep us safe,” Nora said, sounding very matter-of-fact. “It was only a freak accident on my part. I should have been paying more attention, really.”

Now Jo wanted to actually laugh at this. She fully well knew that the Corps were a force to be reckoned with and were quick to the scene in the face of danger. After all, they had come to her aid immediately when they had heard of the snail invasion. However, Jo could state those facts with a shrug of her shoulders, unlike Nora who spoke as if she needed Jo to believe her words. 

It was as if she were their number one fan. 

“Fair enough,” Jo finally stated as they reached the bottom of the hill. She turned to look at Nora, prepared to change the subject once more. However, she could immediately tell that the girl’s attention was being pulled elsewhere. 

Jo still didn’t want to make assumptions, but when she caught sight of who Nora had been fixated on… she found it very hard not to, mentally, point out the facts. 

It was Arlo. 

_ No assumptions. No assumptions. No assumptions. _

Maybe Arlo wasn’t even the friend that Nora had been referring to. Maybe this was pure coincidence that he was there right at that moment. 

“Arlo! Hey!” Nora called out, catching the man’s attention.

Or maybe not. 

Arlo turned, one corner of his mouth raised as he was ready to greet the girl. However, the smile faltered - for only seconds - when he saw Jo standing with her. 

But then the smile reappeared, touching both corners of his mouth the second time.

The whole reaction had occurred in a flash, but it had Jo’s mind spinning.

“Hello, Nora. Jo,” he said with a nod, his arms crossing over his chest. 

“Hey,” Jo offered as Nora and her came to a stop. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Ah, just a typical Wednesday,” he told her. “This is my usual spot this time of day.”

_ Interesting.  _

“And what a beautiful day it is,” Nora spoke up.

The innocence in her comment nearly caused Jo to chuckle. 

“That it is,” Arlo agreed, raising a brow. His eyes then fell lower, his head tilting to the side. “Nice satchel, Nora. Great quality, that one.”

A flush was evident over the girl’s cheeks, causing Jo’s insides to dance even though she was  _ still  _ **_not_ ** _ making assumptions _ . 

Instead, she tried to focus on the fact that they were currently complimenting her work.

“Thank you,” Nora replied before gesturing over. “Jo made it for me.”

Arlo’s eyes slid over to Jo, his expression filled with interest. “Is that so?”

“Yup,” Jo replied, lifting her shoulders. “Gave me the chance to work with the skiver. Couldn’t resist.”

She looked to Nora who was practically beaming. Jo couldn’t help the buzz running through her from pure enjoyment. She really shouldn’t have been drawing conclusions in her head as she watched Nora, but it was becoming harder by the minute. 

Arlo certainly seemed to have a way with the ladies.

First she had learned about Phyllis, and now Nora? 

Only… Arlo didn’t seem to be as unsettled in Nora’s presence or as they spoke with one another. Yet, he had when Phyllis was mentioned. It was a factor that Jo also noted. 

_ What are you? An aspiring detective? _

“So what are you two ladies up to now? Seizing the day together?”

There was something in his tone that made Jo want to give his shoulder a firm shove. It was insinuating and tickling in the subtlest of ways. In Jo’s mind, at least. Especially because she had known that the girl beside her had likely not sensed it. 

Arlo seemed to be in disbelief that her and Nora could be spending time together. Jo could admit, they were a bit of an unlikely pair - but so were Nora and him. Nora’s opposite nature to Jo’s was exactly what made her already fond of the girl. 

Perhaps that’s why Nora felt so drawn to -

_ Let it go! _

“Well, if you were _ listening _ , I had just dropped off the finished product for Nora’s commission, but she was stepping out and was kind enough to walk down the hill with me,” Jo told him. 

Nora confirmed her words with a smile and nod.

Arlo raised a skeptical brow, his lips pressed together as he looked from Jo, to Nora, and back to Jo. 

“I thought you said you hated going up the hill,” he stated. 

_ Arlo! _

His words had been so dry - a hard statement. Jo couldn’t help but wonder what thoughts were running through Nora’s head based on what Arlo could be implying. 

Plus, she had told him of her distaste for trudging up the incline while in confidence! The betrayal was strong.

“Hey. Don’t give Nora the wrong idea here,” Jo pushed back. “I don’t like going up the hill because of how wobbly those wooden paths can be. That’s all.”

Jo gave Nora a reassuring look, which the girl responded to with a thankful smile. The last thing she wanted the girl to believe was that she didn’t want to go to the top due to the Church of Light or Nora herself. She barely knew the girl - why would she try to avoid her?

“I don’t know,” Arlo continued. “I think it’s because you're scared of heights.”

Oh. That’s what he was playing at.

Now his tone was familiar. It was filled with the same amusement they always shared when talking with one another. He had thrown the comment out to her almost like bait to fish, fully well knowing that she would take it.

She had to. 

“I think,” Jo started, raising a brow. “That you’re projecting your own insecurities onto me as a form of coping mechanism. If you’re trying to tell Nora and me that you need some sort of help then just say so, Arlo.”

“Oh?” he said with a small chuckle. “You’re going to help me, huh? You really believe that the Captain of the Civil Corps would have a fear of heights?”

She shrugged. “All the facts are there. I’m just stating the obvious.”

“How about I take you for a ride in one of Portia’s aircrafts and you can see for yourself, yeah?” he retorted, his voice suddenly dipping.

Her stomach flipped, but she continued on. Her voice remained steady as she was determined to win their spoken swordplay. 

“Because you need the emotional support,” she stated. “I fully understand. I’ll do whatever I can.”

Arlo shook his head, but the smile remained on his face. “You’re a real pain in my side, you know that?”

This made Jo beam, the pest in her feeling triumphant. His words caused her to reach her hands towards him, giving him a few actual pokes in his side. He reacted by laughing and gently swatting at her hands. 

“I know, but that’s what makes me so great,” Jo teased. 

And then Jo registered the flash of yellow in her peripheral, abruptly bringing her back to her senses. 

Nora had been just standing there, watching their back and forth, but not contributing to the conversation at all. The realization made Jo’s face grow warm.

“Anyway,” Jo stated, recomposing as she readied herself to step away from the scene. “I guess I’ll leave you two al-”

Before she could finish her sentence, she heard someone calling her name, causing all three of them to turn in the direction of the voice.

It was Django. He was jogging from the Round Table to where they stood, a brown paper package clutched in his hand. It was an awkward shape, causing him to move slower than usual as it swung around in his grasp. 

“I’m glad I ran into you,” Django said once he reached them. “I wanted to make sure I was able to give this to you today.”

He held the package out to her, placing it in both of Jo’s outreached hands. As the item laid across her palms, she looked up at him as she still couldn’t identify what could be wrapped in the paper. 

“What brought on the gift?” Jo asked, bouncing her hands lightly under the weight of the object. It was sturdy, but she could tell that it was lighter on one end. 

“It’s a form of gratitude for all of my commissions that you’ve answered. The Round Table looks almost as good as the day it opened thanks to your repairs and new furniture,” he told her. “I wanted you to know just how much I appreciate your service.”

“Oh, Django,” she began. “You didn’t have to get me anything. It’s really just my job.”

“Ah, ah,” he held up her hand, dismissing her reluctance. “I insist.”

“What a gracious gesture,” Nora said, her palms flat against her chest as she covered her heart. The girl’s reaction broke a smile on Jo’s lips, giving her the push to actually pull the brown paper open. 

As the wrapping was brushed to the sides, Jo’s eyes fell on an emerald green metal instead. It was smooth, running a few feet long before meeting a handle that was deeper in color.

“A sword?” Arlo asked the question before she could. 

“That it is,” Django stated.

Jo could see Arlo’s eyes go from the man back to the tool laying in her hands. It seemed as though he wanted to say more, but Jo jumped in.

“But why?” she asked. “Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the gift, but I don’t have much use for a sword. Shouldn’t you keep this?”

She started to hand it back to him, but he shook his head. 

“Not at all. I had it made for you,” he told her.

He what?

“I have my own, but this one is yours. It never hurts to have protection as you never know when you may find yourself in the face of danger,” he said. 

Jo looked down to the sword. It was true. She had  _ just  _ been thinking about how Portia seemed to have some unusual hazards that had caught her off guard, making the sword seem appealing. But still, it also seemed a bit drastic. She didn’t even know how to use the thing.

Her father had taught her how to use a hammer, a screwdriver, even a level. She had taught herself how to use the rest. No one had ever thought to teach her how to use a sword, though. 

But that was because there was never a need to. 

“If she needs protection then she can rely on us,” Arlo stated. His tone reminded her of the same firm one he had used the day she met him, before she knew how easy-going he could be. He wasn’t annoyed or rude to Django, but he wasn’t amused either.

“I agree, Captain Arlo,” Django confirmed. “But I also believe being able to take care of oneself, if need be, is important too.”

Arlo let out a wave of air through his nose, but followed it with a shrug. “Guess I can’t exactly argue against being prepared.” Jo then felt his eyes fall on her instead of the sword, causing her own gaze to raise to him. “I only hope that you needn’t ever use it.”

“You and me both,” she admitted. 

And yet, even she felt better knowing she had the sword. If she ever had to use it then she was sure to make a fool of herself. But knowing that she had something of actual use in the face of danger - unlike a plank of wood - gave her a strange peace of mind. 

“Seriously, Jo,” Arlo started again. “You know that I’ll always have your back when it comes to dealing with the dangers.”

Arlo’s words sank into her, causing her to swallow as she kept his eyes on her. Her lips parted as she tried to think of something to say. Why  _ was _ it so hard to think of something to say when a Captain was only stating the duties of his position? 

Maybe it was because it had felt strangely personal. Or maybe it was because everyone’s eyes were all on her - especially two pairs that weren’t really part of the conversation anymore.

Arlo cleared his throat. “As do Sam and Rem. The Civil Corps are always here.”

Jo answered him with a nod, needing to tear her eyes away from him. The shift in the moment had her arms feeling heavy, making her feel as though the sword could slip from her grasp. 

“Thank you, Django,” Jo said quickly, her gaze snapping up to him. “I didn’t mean to come off as ungrateful. It was just unexpected.”

“No need to explain,” he answered her. “It’s an unconventional gift, but I figured it couldn’t hurt to have it somewhere if an opportunity should arise.”

Jo let out a single laugh as a way to release the exasperation inside of her. 

“But,” Django spoke again. “As Arlo stated, let’s hope you never have to use it.”

“Right,” Jo said. “That’s the plan… well, uh, I’m gonna get this home and put it somewhere safe. Thanks again, Django. And it was nice talking to you, Nora.”

She then turned to Arlo, nearly dropping the sword from her hands. But he reached out to steady the weight as he placed his hands over hers. The touch ran a shock through her palms all the way to her fingertips. She needed to pull away before the whole length of the sword turned hot to the touch. 

Doing just that, she took a step backward as she finally began to make her exit. 

“See you around, Cap. I promise we’ll work on that fear of heights some other time,” she told him, managing a cheeky smile.

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t go spreading around your rumors, Jo.”

“Sorry. I’m no longer a cadette. I don’t take orders from the likes of you,” she said, her eyes surely dancing before she spun around. She didn’t even give him a chance to reply before she was speed walking down the hill, the sword awkwardly situated in her arms.

However, she could feel eyes on her back as she went. There was no way of telling who they belonged to, or if they were a collection of all three of the individuals she had left behind. Still, they brought a thrill through her that she couldn’t comprehend. 

Reaching home, Jo mindlessly went to her chest, opened it, and threw the sword inside before she shut it again. She was nearly on autopilot, not even thinking straight as she tossed it in there still partially wrapped in the paper. Perhaps she just couldn’t look at it anymore - the five minutes that she had already were enough. 

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Jo plopped down so she was sitting on top of the chest. It was almost as if she were guaranteeing that the chest wouldn’t open and the sword would somehow come shooting out. 

_ You’re acting like this is some sort of monster in a horror movie. Get it together. _

Listening to her own advice, Jo gave herself a bit of a shake before standing up from the chest. It was time to move on with her day. Time to get commissions moving so she would have deliveries to make in the morning, and then she could start the process again. 

However, a thought suddenly hit her, making her stop dead in her tracks before she could reach her work station.

She hadn’t grabbed any new commissions while she was in town.

_ Shoot.  _

Jo mentally gave herself a palm to the face as she spun around on her heels again. Looks like she would be heading back to Peach Plaza.

Only, she froze once again as she noticed someone standing just outside of her gate. The person’s demeanor took Jo by surprise as he stood with his hands on his hips, puffed chest, and self-satisfied smile. 

“Mayor Gale,” she breathed. “What brings you here?”

Gale’s smile spread so he was now flashing her some teeth. He nearly squirmed underneath his jacket as if unable to contain himself. 

“Jo the builder. Have I got a job for you!”


	7. Out of Harms Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is ecstatic as she takes on her biggest build yet that is sure to help the entire city. However, that all changes when Arlo takes it upon himself to give her new orders. Only... is Jo willing to take them?
> 
> "You’re basing this off of ‘what if's’ and ‘maybes,’ Arlo. I can help you if you just let me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hi.  
> This has been the longest week, it seems. But I'm so glad we finally reached Friday (I post on a Monday and Friday schedule, if you hadn't noticed)!  
> So the next two chapters are partnered and I'm oddly nervous about them...  
> I think it's because there is supposed to be some real growth in the Jo/Arlo relationship in a whole other way and it sends my head into a spin.  
> I dunno!  
> I just felt like it was time for a real "big" event to happen and not just "they ran into each other and had this conversation" sort of thing. And this was planned from the very beginning of creating this fic, so I hope that all makes sense and this is received well!
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

His heart was pounding in his chest as he made his way through town. His judgment had been hindered, causing his body to move faster than any rational train of thought - which led him to neglect the idea of taking his horse. His impulses had left him trudging through town, not registering other people around him as he was focused on the end destination.

And there it was. 

And there _she_ was. 

He caught sight of her standing over her furnace as she inspected a bronze bar in her hands. He was glad to see she wasn’t in the midst of using her table saw so his outburst wouldn’t startle her and cause consequences. 

Speaking of outbursts.

“What is this I’ve just heard about you making a battery for the Haunted Cave?”

Jo turned to him, confusion taking over her features as she was taken aback. She didn’t seem surprised to see him, but rather indifferent to how he had approached her. 

“Hi, Arlo. Good to see you. I’m fine - how are you?” she said. 

He scoffed. “Point made,” he stated. “Now can we kindly go back to my question.”

“Mmm,” Jo took a moment to think. “I’m not sure that we can. Not if you’re going to storm in… guns blazing.”

As much as he wanted to mock her for her phrasing, he wasn’t exactly in the mood. 

“I’m only reacting that way because this is serious. Your answer matters,” he told her.

“You already know the answer,” Jo insisted. “So why ask the question?”

“Because it’s always good to receive confirmation,” he stated. 

She rolled her eyes at this, moving passed him as she brought the bronze bar over to her assembly station. 

“Well, you have your _confirmation_ , so now what?” Jo said. 

Now he felt his heart thumping in his chest, heavier than before. His shoulders were tense as his thoughts came flooding out all at once. 

“Now we discuss terms. Guidelines,” he stated.

She turned back, her brow furrowed as she stared at him. 

“Excuse me…? What?” she said.

“The conditions,” Arlo said, finding the right word. “I know what Gale’s instructions to you are, but they are going to change.”

Jo crossed her arms over her chest. “And you get to be the one to decide that?”

Arlo nodded. “I do.”

He watched as Jo’s brows pulled even closer together, her annoyance evident. 

“I understand you’re building the removable battery for the Haunted Cave,” he told her. “And I also understand that Gale has asked you to go install the battery once it’s completed…?”

Jo shrugged. “That’s correct.”

Arlo felt the tension from his shoulders spread further down his body - over his biceps, his forearms, nearly making him clench his fists.

His reaction was drastic, even he knew that. However, he couldn’t believe how irresponsible Gale was by just allowing Jo to go into the Haunted Cave. The mayor had even encouraged it. Worse than that, he was going to send her into the cave completely blind without mentioning what could be waiting for her there. 

“Wrong,” Arlo told her. “You build the battery and then we take it from there. The Corps will be installing it.”

Jo scoffed this time, not pleased with his words for a second. 

“Arlo, you don’t know how to install the battery for the generator. I have to do it,” she told him.

“You only have to tell me how, or even write down instructions,” he retorted. “It’s that easy.”

“No,” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s not.”

Her hand fell as she stared at him again, looking completely thrown. 

“It’s more complicated than you know, and unless you understand exactly what you’re doing then it’s not going to work,” she continued. “Why can’t I just go with you and you three can cover me while I install it myself?”

There was a thought… but no. It was too risky.

“Because these missions can be unpredictable. We don’t know what’s waiting down in that cave and we can’t prevent the unexpected. Something could go wrong that’s out of our control. We’re not risking it, Jo.”

“You’re basing this off of ‘what if's’ and ‘maybes,’ Arlo. I can help you if you just let me,” she pressed.

Why was she fighting him so hard on this? Couldn’t she tell he was only trying to do what was best for her and keep her away from whatever could be lurking around in the cave? Arlo and the Corps hadn’t been able to go in and fully investigate without having that battery - who knew what could be waiting for them once they finally had a real look inside. 

But Jo was stubborn, he had to remind himself of that. He knew he wasn’t exactly approaching this situation in a way that wouldn’t cause her to grow defensive, but his emotions were already high. 

“I think I’m more capable than you realize,” he said. “I can do it as long as you give me detailed instructions.”

Jo was quick to jump in on him. “And I’m capable of handling my own and installing this battery myself.”

“That’s completely asinine! You’re purposely putting yourself in danger for no reason.”

“You’re the one sabotaging my work! I’m not going to put all of this time and effort into a commission, that will better the whole town, and then not see it through. If you install this incorrectly-”

“I won’t. You’re not even giving me a chance -”

“And you’re not giving _me_ a chance - “

“That’s because it’s ludicrous to let you -”

“But you don’t know that unless we actually try. You’re going off of -”

“I’m going off of experience. I know -”

“That doesn’t mean that applies to this -”

“Jo, would you just listen to me - “

“No! Because you just came in here, forcing yourself in and ordering me around. That’s not right, Arlo. This is my work and you don’t just get to derail the whole thing!”

“I’m not trying to derail it!”

“Oh, sorry. Then what are you trying to do? Take over?”

“No.”

“Control it?”

“No. Jo - “

“Then what? What, Arlo?”

“I’m trying to protect you!”

His voice rang out, invading the space between them and echoing through the fields surrounding her house. Anyone within a mile was sure to hear it. 

Jo had certainly heard it. They both stood there, facing one another as they were trying to slow their heaving chests. There was something lingering in the air around them that made it nearly impossible for Arlo to tear his eyes away from her, but eventually he felt as though he had too. 

He sighed. “It’s for your own good. You are… great at what you do, Jo. But you do not belong in that cave.”

He looked back at her, seeing the way that she was staring at him - her expression hard and unflinching. 

“Please,” he said, his voice serious but growing softer. “Just write up the instructions and I’ll make sure it’s installed correctly.”

Still, she said nothing, and Arlo figured that she likely wouldn’t no matter what he tried. So instead, he decided it was time for him to leave. 

“I’ll send Rem over later to pick them up along with the battery. We’ll make sure it’s taken care of, Jo.”

He knew it would be easy to simply turn around and apologize to her. To insist that she should just come into the cave with them and they could manage to cover her.

But he had meant what he said. He didn’t even want to risk the possibility for something to go wrong. For her to be anywhere near the potential danger if anything were to happen. 

He really did just want to protect her. 

* * *

God, she had never imagined that Arlo would be capable of making her feel this way. Normally when she felt like punching someone in the face it was Higgins as her target. However, Arlo had made his way to the top of her list. 

Why did he feel like he could push her around like this?

He wanted to protect her - she got that. But it wasn’t as if she were completely helpless. God forbid something were to go wrong, she wouldn’t just fall to the ground in despair and act as a dead weight. She liked to think she was better than that.

And she figured Arlo knew enough about her to also think that as well. Apparently she was wrong. 

Then there was what he had said near the end of their argument…

_“You are… great at what you do, Jo. But you do not belong in that cave.”_

Remembering his words, Jo wanted to kick down a wobbly post in her fence. 

She had detested the statement, wanting to leave the conversation as soon as he had said it. 

She didn’t like anyone telling her where she belonged. Especially not now when she was struggling enough to figure that out for herself. 

Letting out a grunt, Jo’s anger fueled her movements as she went to retrieve the rest of her bronze bars. As much as she didn’t want to look at the stupid battery anymore, she knew she was too close to finishing the build to walk away now. 

Bringing over the last two bars, and the three power stones she needed, Jo started adding in the last of her materials to the battery. Each piece hammered into place was done with an extra wave of force than Jo usually applied. It was the only way she knew how to cope with the events that had just occurred.

Another hour went by until Jo was finally stepping back and assessing her work. 

It was complete. It had taken her days and plenty of long hours, but she had done it. The battery had been her biggest build yet and she wanted to feel elated at that moment, even give herself a pat on the back.

But she didn’t. She couldn’t.

She felt a strange wave of disappointment settling over her as she turned away from the battery and went to stand at her workbench. There was no time to admire her work as she needed to start writing out the instructions for Arlo and his team. Rem was likely to be there in the next hour and she knew the installation steps needed to be written down perfectly or else the whole operation would go south.

Jo picked up her pencil, holding it above the large sheet of graphing paper as she prepared herself to write it all out. 

However, her pencil didn’t manage to reach the paper as she couldn’t bring herself to move her hand. Her mind was so wrapped up in a wave of thoughts containing snippets of the conversation she had with Arlo. 

He had gone on and on about the possibility of something going wrong, even with them there… but what if something went wrong with the installation even if they followed Jo’s instructions perfectly? What if they ran into a complication with wiring or the system was slightly altered from what Jo had expected? She could adapt, but they couldn’t… not without her help.

And she wasn’t about to write out a list of “do ‘this’ incase ‘this’ happens” scenarios.

_You won’t even be able to see your build boot up for the first time… to actually work._

Jo still stood over the workbench, her fingers fiddling with the pencil sitting in her fingers. All she had written were the words “Installation Instructions” at the top. 

And that’s all she was going to write. 

Jo threw the pencil down and felt her body jump into motion again. She was moving around her workspace - grabbing her bag, pulling the battery off of the assembly station, collecting the tools she would need to actually install the build.

This was crazy - she knew it was, but even acknowledging that didn’t stop her.

Once she had nearly everything she needed, that’s when Jo finally began to slow her movements - but another thought ran through her mind.

Stilling, Jo stared down at the ground, her expression perplexed as she considered the options she presented herself within her own thoughts. This lasted seconds, maybe even minutes before she made up her mind.

Going to the large wooden chest, Jo opened it and pulled out the foreign item that she had tucked away days before. Her touch on the object was gentle, but she tried to make it more firm as she moved her hands to the handle and held it upright.

_See. Not so bad._

At least the weapon could help her argue why she should go. It gave her the opportunity to protect herself if things go out of hand. Another safety net.

Letting out the breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding, Jo figured it was better not to focus on the item too long. Instead, she slid it into the available straps on her back that usually held her axe.

And now was the waiting. She had all her materials and was set to go. 

She was going to wait for Rem to get there and insist - no - demand that they let her go with them in order to install the battery herself. 

That’s it. She would wait for him.

But, then again, even that didn’t seem good enough… especially because she could assume how it would likely end.

She bounced her leg as she stood there, feeling as though she needed to pace. This energy, this impatience - it was getting the best of her.

Because what did seem good enough was just… going. 

Going on her own. Right then and there.

And so, she went. On her own. Right then and there.

* * *

She stood outside of the cave, her fingers cramped and freezing as they gripped the battery in her hands. The wind was starting to pick up, turning the end of her nose pink as it started to run. 

Now that it was evening, she didn’t have much time to do this. She didn’t know how much light she would have in the cave while she restored the generator. Time was becoming even more of the essence. 

Pushing out a slow breath through her lips, Jo nodded to herself as she tried to resituate the battery in her arms. 

In she went.

* * *

Rem didn’t like this. He didn’t like having to be the one to go retrieve the instructions from Jo when he knew that she’d be upset. 

After what Arlo had told him, there was no way that she had taken being denied from accompanying them to the cave lightly. Rem agreed that it wasn’t safe for her to be in the cave, but he also figured she would be fine if they looked out for her.

But Arlo had made it clear that was out of the question. 

And then he had also made it clear that Jo was a whole other level of “pissed off.” Rem had never seen her that way, likely Arlo hadn’t either, but he had spent enough time with Jo to know that she didn’t like to be bossed around. 

She was strong willed, that one. 

Rem was trying to prepare himself to come face to face with the wrath that had no doubt been building in Jo all afternoon. Would she yell at Rem? Give him a cold shoulder? 

He wasn’t sure. 

Jo didn’t seem like the type to go screaming around and spreading her problems elsewhere. She was headstrong, but reasonable. 

Nearing her workshop, Rem squared his shoulders as he readied himself for any scenario. The lights were on inside her home, signaling him that she was probably waiting for him there. 

Once again, he felt for the girl. Knowing that even he hated not being able to see a job through and having to stand down to another’s decisions. Arlo had said she had challenged him, but her efforts meant nothing once the Captain had dismissed her. 

Frowning, Rem let out one last sigh before he knocked firmly on her front door. 

Now was the moment of truth.

He waited for a few seconds, noticing how he hadn’t heard any movement inside. Thinking she hadn’t heard him, he lifted his hand to knock again - only louder. 

More seconds passed.

Nothing. 

“Jo?” he called loudly, knocking one more time. “It’s Rem.”

Nothing still. 

Following instinct, Rem reached for the doorknob and let himself in. Sure enough, he was met with a lit room, but one that was also completely empty. 

_Okay._

Stepping back out, he closed the door behind him. Maybe she had stepped out. There was always the chance that she had left him the battery and instructions to pick up, but didn’t care to stay. It may have been better that way - based on how upset she had been already, distancing herself really was a smart decision.

Her absence would at least make this easier on him. 

Walking over to her workspace, he looked to her assembly station for the battery. However, his eyes found nothing.

Where had she put it? The chest?

Shifting his gaze, Rem saw Jo’s actual workbench and the paper that sat on top. He recognized it as the same paper she used to write all of her building instructions on.

_Bingo._

Making his way over, he picked up the sheet, but immediately furrowed a brow. It was… completely blank aside from a header at the top. “Installation Instructions.”

_Oh no…_

Unwilling to draw any conclusions just yet, Rem decided to check the wooden chest where he knew Jo always placed her finished products before delivery. 

_Please be in here. Come on, Jo._

Opening the chest, his whole body tensed.

Empty. Completely empty.

“Oh no… no, no.”

The chest slammed shut as Rem took off, sprinting the entire way back to the Civil Corps headquarters.

* * *

She made her steps silent as she entered the cave. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she ignored it as she tried to keep her mind clear. If she let her emotions get the best of her then she would never be able to stay on her guard. There was no way she was repeating what happened with the snailbobs the second she let her mind wander even slightly. 

Looking around, being inside the cave felt completely surreal to Jo. Of course, she was the only one to blame that she was actually there, but she almost couldn’t believe she’d done it. 

_Guess that’s what happens when you act blindly._

Focusing again on the task at hand, Jo studied the area around her. The Mayor had told her that the wiring for the battery should be right there at the entrance, and she was hoping his words were true. 

And they were. 

As Jo looked to her right, she saw exactly what the Mayor had been referring to. Right in the corner was the generator with an obviously vacant spot perfect for the battery.

Not wasting any time, she sped walked over to the area and came down to a kneel, setting the battery beside her. She inspected the wiring, being able to tell what needed to be attached where even with the lack of light now. 

She reached for the battery, setting it closer to the wiring and fellow controls before she started connecting everything. As she suspected, the set up was different than one might usually expect, which made her oddly smug. Imagine if she had provided Arlo with her original plans just for them to not correctly apply? They could have blown it or started a fire so the generator would have never been salvageable. The whole thing could have been compromised. 

“This one… and then finally…” Jo spoke to herself, working through the finishing touches. 

She then stood, taking a step back as she turned to find the switch to properly fire up the generator. Her fingers found it, flicking it on as she held her breath.

Seconds passed, but then the generator began to rumble before making a nice purring noise. The lights inside of the cave followed, flickering for a moment and then coming on completely.

_Yes!_

Jo wanted to let out a cheer, allowing it to echo over the walls of the cave. However, she knew that would be foolish. Just because she had turned on the generator and done her part didn’t mean that she was out of the woods yet. 

But at least she had done it! And the satisfaction of actually being able to see the generator running was immeasurable.

Collecting her supplies, Jo straightened the pack on her back as she prepared herself to head out of the cave. But her movements were stopped short as she noticed something lying on the floor. It was placed just outside of the pathway that led further into the cave, which made Jo feel a little weary. However, she couldn’t help but bring herself over to the item as she saw a name written across the bottom.

_Emily._

Picking up the item, she recognized it as the bucket she had seen Emily use many times. That was, until the blonde had told Jo that she had misplaced it - unable to find it no matter where she looked.

What was it doing there?

Her brows pulling together, Jo looked up from the item as she stared around again. She froze once more when she noticed another object further down the path. Light was reflecting off of it so she could only see a strange glow, but the object looked out of place amongst the cave’s dirt floor. 

Curiosity coursed through her, causing her to lose her senses as she crossed to it. It was only a few feet away, after all. If she could grab it quickly then she could turn around right away and head back out of the cave. 

Reaching it, Jo picked up the shiny object and knew immediately what it was. Martha’s cooking pot… another item that had been claimed as “misplaced.”

“Why are these things in here?” Jo asked herself, looking further down the path. 

Just then she heard a noise that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. 

It sounded like a scream. 

Jumping into action, she threw down Martha’s pot and Emily’s bucket before she took off down the path. Her better judgment was completely disregarded as she could only focus on who the scream belonged to. Every part of her hoped it wasn’t either of the two mentioned women, or any of Portia’s citizens for that matter.

She wanted to call out, but she had no voice as she continued on - still finding nothing the deeper she went into the cave. Another scream echoed over the walls, pushing her feet faster. 

No one was calling out. There were only the two screams. No voice.

The only voice that Jo could hear was the one coming from inside of her. And it wasn’t even her own. 

_“You’re purposely putting yourself in danger.”_

_“...you do not belong in that cave.”_

She should turn around. She was finding nothing and if there was someone in here then the Corps would find them when they came to inspect the cave that night.

But what if it was too late then?

Despite her thoughts, her feet had not stopped moving as she landed in another area of the cave. At this point, she didn’t know which path she had been taking - as the cave had split multiple ways - and if she could even get back to the entrance without completely losing herself. 

And then she heard the scream again. 

But this time it was right next to her, causing Jo to jump away and slam into the wall of the cave as she was unable to slow down. 

After the impact, she fell to the floor, her butt landing with a loud thud. The entire thing had left her feeling as though she had experienced whiplash, causing her to give her head a hard shake to try and clear the stars from her vision. 

Then she heard another noise she couldn’t discern, bringing her to slowly look up.

_What the hell is that?_

Standing over her was a creature that Jo could only describe as a human sized rat, propped up on its hind legs and all. It was grunting, swaying back and forth as it challenged her. 

Jo could hardly breath, completely gawking at the creature as its beady eyes stared her down. She could see a pipe held in its hands, which she was sure the rat was begging for Jo to give it a reason to use on her. The whiskers on its face were longer than the length of Jo’s fingers, causing a shiver to swarm through her. 

The rat watched the movement, and then it opened its mouth to let out a screech. Only it sounded like something else.

Like a human scream.

_Oh dear God._

It hadn’t been a woman screaming out for help. There was no one down here. It was only the rat… and apparently it had friends as another one slowly edged forward from the shadows behind the first. 

She had no idea how many others could be down here. 

What she did know, though, was that while there could be dozens of them - there was only one of her.

She was completely alone.

* * *

“Have everything you need?” he asked Sam as he adjusted the straps of his gear over his jacket. They were in full prep mode for their mission this evening. If everything went according to plan then they could get the battery installed, get the power on, and have the cave completely inspected and clear before midnight. 

“Think so,” Sam confirmed. “Just need to grab my other set of goggles.”

Arlo nodded to her, glancing up at the clock as Sam went to a chest and started rifling through. 

Rem was expected to be back any minute. Well, unless Jo had decided to give him a hard time too. Hopefully she would understand that the importance of time was greater than her own pride. 

He knew that mentioning her pride wasn’t exactly fair. He understood her frustration and had spent the afternoon feeling guilty for being so hard on her. After all, she was just trying to do her job and he had imposed on her.

However, that still didn’t makeup for the fact that her being in the cave, whether alone or with them, was absolutely dangerous. He was not willing to put her in harm's way - not even if he was going off of “what if’s and maybe’s” as she had claimed.

Reaching for his waist pack, Arlo didn’t manage to fasten it around himself before the front doors were thrown open. The way they winced on their hinges and crashed together once shut again instantly made Arlo’s stomach drop.

And there was Rem. Standing in the doorway, panting as his expression was filled with horror. 

“Rem?” Sam asked as she appeared at Arlo’s side.

“She’s gone,” he told them.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Arlo asked, his voice barely audible as he spoke through a tensed jaw. 

Rem held Arlo’s gaze, a sadness sitting in his own eyes. 

“She wasn’t there,” he continued. “And neither were the instructions or the battery.”

_No._

“We leave now,” Arlo ordered, not caring to finish attaching his waist pack as he went immediately out of the doors, brushing passed Rem. He was on top of his horse in the blink of his eye, barely waiting for his fellow Corps before he was racing towards Amber Island.

His body was stiff, his heart hard against the front of his chest as they went. All of them didn’t dare to say anything, nor could they likely manage. They only rode on, pushing their horses to maximum speed as they weaved through town.

The whole scene reminded him of a time before, when they were rushing to Jo’s aid against the snailbobs.

But this time it was worse. Much worse.


	8. Can't Give In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Jo had only intended to fix the generator and slip back out of the cave, it appears that nothing is going according to her plan. However, even though she is unsure of her abilities, she is unwilling to give up. The same determination also resides in the Captain as he's willing to do whatever it takes to get to her.
> 
> “I feel slightly responsible, I suppose... Perhaps if I hadn’t been so hard on her then she would have been more… compliant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> Okay, so this one is a hefty boy, but I think it's warranted.  
> I actually spent a lot of time trying to gauge how I felt about this, but inevitably feel like what happens in this chapter is so right for Jo, and also Arlo.  
> I hope it's entertaining and you enjoy it!  
> Thank you and happy reading!

Scared was not an emotion that Jo felt often. But staring into the eyes of the rat standing before her - the racing in her heart could not be confused for anything else.

She couldn’t move. She didn’t dare to. It was as if she were frozen in her place on the floor, the wall against her back keeping her grounded. 

Time was bound to run out, though. This creature didn’t seem like the type to wait forever, which meant any second it could lunge at her. 

Swallowing, Jo slowly moved her hands as she continued their eye contact. She was still aware of the other rat that had joined them, but she couldn’t bring herself to shift her gaze between the two of them. Her hands moved around her lower back, straining to reach the item that was held within the straps. All she could feel was the smooth edges of the end of her sword. There was no way she could pull retrieve it from this side. 

_Think, Jo._

She knew she couldn’t reach her arms over her head without alarming the rats. If they were to move in on her then she didn’t know if she could trust her herself enough not to fumble and fail to pull her weapon out.

She had really done it this time.

Trying to plan her next move, she let out a slow breath, but it had been louder than she had intended - wisping harshly from her through her lips.

And that’s when the rats could not wait any longer. 

Their pitch-black eyes widened as their muscles seemed to awaken, gripping their pipes tightly. Jo was sure her expression was filled with complete panic as they both jumped forward, swinging their pipes downward simultaneously. However, she managed to push her body into motion, tuck and rolling off to her left in order to escape their advances. 

As she landed out of the way of their blows, her hands finally reached towards her upper back and slid out the emerald sword that had been waiting. It was heavier than she remembered as she held its full weight in her hands. Her grip moved to find the handle as she stood, bending her knees as she faced the rats again. 

Was she really going to try and fight these things?

Just then, one rat came forward, swinging its pipe to Jo’s right as she stepped to dodge it.

Apparently she was. 

Clenching her teeth, Jo swung her own arms forward as she brought the sword right down on one of the rats. The blade caught its arm, slashing a cut across its fur that instantly bled. The sight of the blood made her gasp as the blade nearly slipped from her fingers. However, the other rat running at her quickly made her hands tense again. 

When the rat brought its pipe towards her, she blocked it with her sword before kicking the rat in the stomach, sending it into the cave wall. The impact was enough to knock the creature out, causing it to fall to the floor in a slump. 

One down.

Shifting her weight, Jo turned to the remaining rat, watching as it began to snarl at her. 

“Cute,” she taunted it, not able to help herself. 

Her voice had obviously displeased the rat as it advanced on her once again, its sword swaying side to side multiple times as it tried to hit her. Jo kept backing away from the attempted blows, but quickly ran out of room as she felt her back bump into the other side of the cave. She needed to dodge again, but she was too slow as the metal pipe came into contact with her rib cage. 

The blow made Jo gasp again, but this time it was due to having all of the air knocked out of her. Her hand moved to grasp her side, trying to soothe the ache in her bones and lungs. 

As the rat noticed her pain, it screeched at her as if laughing… mocking. The sound made Jo’s blood begin to boil as she felt as though she was beginning to see red. 

“It’s not polite to laugh,” she spoke through her teeth. But the rat did not stop, only making the noise again. It was so proud of itself and keen on taunting her that it didn’t anticipate her next movement. 

In a flash, Jo raised her sword and brought it downward with all her might. However, the blade wasn’t what slashed through the rat’s fur this time, but instead, she had led with the handle of the sword in order to slam it against the top of its head.

A loud thud resonated from the impact before the rat’s eyes rolled backward. It collapsed on the floor, landing on top of its friend that was still snoozing away. 

Jo stood there, her lips parted and body shaking as she stared at her two victims. She felt sweat over her forehead and upper lip, causing her to swipe at both areas with the heel of her hand. 

_Holy crap._

She couldn’t feel any part of her body aside from the pain stabbing into her ribcage, causing her to question whether she would be able to take a step without falling to the floor with the rats. But she needed to get out of there before more unwanted guests found her. 

Looking back the way that she had come, Jo walked on wobbly legs as she headed back up the trail. She had figured she could do it. She could find her way back out of the cave. Really, she just had to - because going further into the cave was only going to lead to a worse fate. 

Trudging up the path a few feet, Jo felt her heart drop into the deepest part of her stomach as she noticed something that had definitely not been there before.

“No.”

She rushed forward, her sword falling from her hands.

“No, no, no.”

She was then stopped, grasping the bars of what was now blocking her path.

A metal gate. She didn’t know how or when, but at some point during her battle with the rats the gate had come down and locked her inside. There was no way of going back out the way that she had come in. 

The only way she could go was down. Deeper into the mine. 

Jo let out a sob, resting her forehead against the bars as she continued to grip the metal in her hands. 

“No, no, no,” she said again, her voice bubbling out as her eyes were closed tight.

How could this be? How could she have been so stupid?

_Arlo was right._

She began to unscrew her features as she shook her head slowly, rolling her forehead against the bars. She let out deep breaths, her nose running as wet tears remained down her face. 

Why hadn’t she listened? Why did she have to let her temper get the best of her and not listen to Arlo? 

_“You’re purposely putting yourself in danger.”_

She had only been trying to help. 

But now she couldn’t even help herself.

As if on cue, she could hear a screech from behind her. It was deeper within the cave, but Jo knew that it was inevitably something that she had to face. 

_You can’t stay like this, Jo. If you just stand here then they’re bound to find you and overpower you. You need to move._

With one last shaky breath leaving her, Jo pushed herself away from the bars before slowly turning around. Her sword laid on the floor, waiting for her exactly where she had left it. She moved forward, grabbing the handle as she lifted the weapon upright in front of her. Her arms were no longer shaking as she caught her reflection in the blade. 

_You did this, so how are you going to fix it?_

Just like that day with the snailbobs, apparently this was the option she was going with. It was really her only option. 

She needed to find them before they found her. 

Keeping the sword at the ready, Jo stepped quietly down the pathway as she eased herself further into the cave. She was silent, but so was everything else - which definitely didn’t help settle her nerves. Due to the fact that she had only heard screeching moments ago, she knew there was no way that she wasn’t in there alone. 

“I know you're here, you mangy things,” she whispered to herself.

Still continuing her path, Jo found nothing as she went down each narrow trail. Every time she rounded a corner, her biceps tensed as she prepared herself to strike. However, she never found a reason to as she came across nothing on the other side. 

To some, the absence of her enemies may have seemed like a positive, but she knew it wasn’t. She could feel that something was wrong from the tip of her head down to the ends of her toes. The silence was too eerie not to make her feel any different.

Her body growing exhausted from keeping her guard so high, Jo could feel the temperature growing colder in the cave as she went down further. The whole scene was becoming more threatening by the second, but she tried to keep her head up no matter the circumstances. Perhaps that was foolish, but she needed something to hold onto. 

And then she heard a sound. 

She was nearing a passageway and she could hear a scuffle followed by a small snickering. If it hadn’t been so quiet throughout the entire cave than she may not have heard her, but she had. 

Then she could see through the passage, making out a large room that had items cluttered on every side as if someone were hoarding away treasure for their keeping. 

_What is this?_

She slowed her pace further, but now she really was faced with the inevitable. For, on the other side of the room, was a doorway - one that was a clear exit out of this place. Only, the door was not as accessible as one, especially her, might have hoped. Between her and the door, were about three rats standing together, appearing as though they had been waiting for her.

And they had. Or she was sure that they had been as they wouldn’t have resorted to such stillness otherwise. 

Now her drawn out movements seemed pointless, causing her to move her legs swiftly into the room in order to take her place. She needed to show them that she wasn’t afraid or else they would eat her alive. Probably literally…

“Looking for me?” she asked, not even sure if they could understand her. 

_Three of them and one of me. You took out two earlier, Jo. You can handle one more._

As soon as the thought passed through her mind, there was movement heard from behind her, causing her to glance over her shoulder. 

Three more had appeared.

_Okay._

She turned forward to the first three again.

_Six of them and one of me. Still feeling confident here?_

The rats hissed at her, causing Jo to prep the sword in her hands as she once again bent her knees. 

She definitely wasn’t feeling confident, but she also wasn’t willing to give in.

It was true. She didn’t belong there. She was in danger. 

She was only a builder. 

Well, really, she was the daughter of a builder. Only attempting to step into his shoes.

But she had also been something else her entire life. Something of her own, not just something she had been trying to be.

A fighter.

* * *

Arriving outside of the Haunted Cave, Arlo barely stopped his horse before he was sliding off to the ground. 

“Arlo, wait!” Sam called out as they were still feet behind him. However, he barely heard her words as he eased into the entrance of the cave, pausing momentarily in order to listen. 

It was quiet - very unsettling. 

And one thought crossed his mind for the briefest of moments. 

What if she wasn’t in there? What if the instructions and battery “missing” were actually not indicators that she had entered the cave alone? Perhaps they were just placed elsewhere for the Corps to gather and Jo was safe and sound at the Round Table or roaming the Tree Farm.

But did that really sound like Jo? 

There was an easy way to figure that out. Arlo stepped fully through the entrance of the cave, immediately noticing that the walls were lit and there was a humming sound off to his right. He glanced over to see the very battery, that he had watched Jo assembling that afternoon, neatly connected to the now roaring generator. 

_She’s been here, all right. But is she still here?_

“Any sign of her?” Sam asked as she appeared behind Arlo. 

He shook his head. 

“That could be a good sign,” Rem stated. “She could have restored the generator and just left.”

“Let’s hope that’s the case,” Arlo said, his voice low. 

The three walked forward, looking left and right in order to find any clues as to whether Jo had left already. There was one clear path that led further into the cave, and Arlo was praying that she hadn’t used it. 

“There’s something over here,” Rem said as he stood in the passageway. “Looks like a few objects.”

“Jo’s?” Arlo asked, taking quick steps as he crossed the room. 

Rem shook his head. “Looks like some of the missing items.” He held both up for Arlo to see.

“Emily’s bucket and Martha’s pot,” Sam confirmed. 

_Damn._

“We knew it!” Sam said. “All the other stuff has to be in here too.” She gestured down the path, her feet dancing as she was ready to explore further.

“I’m not concerned about everyone’s missing things,” Arlo said, turning to look at the girl. “We need to find _Jo_.”

Sam pressed her lips tightly together, but nodded at him. Rem followed by simply sliding the two found items into the pack on his back, keeping them out of sight. 

“Do we split up then?” Sam asked. “Someone goes to look for her back at the workshop and the other two go down the cave?”

Arlo shook his head. “No. We stay together. If she’s back at the workshop then at least she’s safe. If she’s in here… alone… with God knows what - then we need the full backup.”

Rem nodded. “Gotta clear it out someway. Whether she's here or not… let’s just hope she’s not.”

_Yes… let’s._

Knowing that standing around simply talking wasn’t helping them, Arlo didn’t say another word as he led the way down the path. The only sound heard was the crunch of their feet on the dirt floor - which, once again, made Arlo feel uneasy. 

Why was it so quiet in there? Even when they had peaked their heads in when the cave had been dark, they could still hear unidentifiable sounds coming from near and far. But now there was nothing. 

He had been in his line of work for enough time to know that silence was not a good sign. Sam and Rem were likely in the same mindset. 

Going further, Arlo kept his senses bright as he looked all around. Whether he was looking for any creatures to jump in on them or even just small indicators that Jo had passed through - he didn’t want to miss a thing. 

“Maybe we were wrong,” Sam said after a few minutes. “Maybe she’s not in here. Maybe there’s nothing in here.”

“We won’t know until we reach the end,” Rem stated. “Then, at least, we can unlock the other entry way by Xu’s Clinic.”

There had to be something in there. Arlo believed there was with every fiber of his being. 

As they went further, they began to find areas where the path split. However, each time they explored multiple routes, they found various dead ends and caverns. In the end, there was only one trail that actually led further into the cave - the rest were all duds.

It was odd. All of the creatures that Arlo had ever met loved to linger in any smaller nooks or crannies they could find. It gave the best chance of coverage before they could lunge out at their enemies. 

But this was different. There was nothing. Not just here or there… but anywhere.

“I don’t like this,” Arlo finally spoke, nearly through his teeth. “There had to be something in here, and I refuse to believe that it was all chased out with just light.”

“Maybe they found another place within the cave to hide in… all together,” Sam offered.

Yeah. That was exactly what Arlo was afraid of. 

All he could picture was Jo… laying on the ground somewhere, knocked unconscious. But then that always opened a door for more possibilities to fill his head. Ones that were much worse. 

His feet moved faster, threatening to take off in a jog. Inside of his chest and stomach was a bubbling pot of mixed emotions that he didn’t know how to stabilize. He didn’t know if that would be possible until he saw her. Or until he guaranteed her safety.

“What’s that?” Sam asked, tearing Arlo from his jumbled thoughts. 

Looking ahead, the team could see another doorway at the end of their path. What laid at the end of it, though, made Arlo’s face burn - his body nearly shook with rage. 

“Fuck,” Arlo swore, his voice echoing of the walls. His fingers wrapped around the metal of the gate that laid before them before he began to harshly shake the structure in his hands. It wobbled only slightly, obviously not going to let up - not that he really expected it to. His chest was on fire, heaving as he laid his forehead against the gate, offering a few more swears under his breath. He could feel both sets of eyes from his team members focused on him.

“Is there a switch?” Sam asked, her eyes shifting to look around the edges of the door. 

“If there is, I’m sure it’s on the other side of the gate,” Rem said. He was now standing at Arlo’s side, slipping a hand over the bars as he stared at the Captain.

Images had started flashing through Arlo’s head again, making it heavy as he raised it from the bars and let out an audible sigh. He would have liked to stay there with his forehead of the cool metal, but he knew the clock was still ticking and his team was waiting on him for guidance. 

“Sam, do you have your hammer? We could wedge it under the door and try to lift it. Even if we can manage a little space, then we can at least crawl underneath.”

Arlo looked to her, his features expectant as he recalled how the tactic had worked for them before.

But Sam shook her head. “Afraid not. I only brought my boxing gloves.”

_Damn._

He shifted his attention to his other team member. “Rem?”

The man also shook his head. “Only the gloves for me as well.”

Arlo wanted to slam his head against the bars at his own dumb decisions. Of course neither of them had brought any hammers or swords - he was the one who had told them to pack light.

Now what was there? They could go grab the materials and come back, but then there was the fact that pushing the gate up may not even work. This metal felt heavier, more sturdy than what they had worked with last time. 

They could run to Merlin and ask her to give them something to cut through the bars. But what if she didn’t have anything on hand? Usually things like that had to be researched, written into diagrams, and then built…. And the builder they needed could be locked away in that very cave. Higgins was too slow of a builder to give them any sort of product within the day.

It all came down to time. They had none to spare already. Maybe even less than none. 

“Can we mess with the mechanics?” Sam asked. She then looked up at the gears at the top of the gate. “If I can get up and fiddle with some things, then maybe we can open it.”

“That’s too much of a risk,” Rem said. “We don’t know how the system works. What if it’s linked and makes more gates drop?”

Arlo sighed again. “I agree with Rem. It’s a valid thought, but we could be doing more harm than good.”

Sam let out an exasperated grunt, her hands lifting into the air. “Then what!? We have nothing! What can we do?”

Arlo wanted to help her calm down, but he also knew that he shared her same frustration. They were all in a similar boat. Their friend could be trapped on the other side of that gate and they were completely helpless. Normally they could anticipate anything, but this had been extremely unpredictable. 

Just how Arlo had warned Jo these missions could be. 

His brow furrowed as he recalled the conversation, but his expression quickly shifted to panic as they finally heard a noise from somewhere within the gate.

It was a blood curdling screech, resonating deep within Arlo’s bones as his mouth fell open. 

“Bandirats,” he stated. 

“Oh no…” Sam whispered. 

All three sets of eyes were focused passed the gates, but there was nothing to see. Only the dirt path that ran a few feet forward before veering right, skewing any sightlines. 

Then the sound happened again.

And before Arlo could think better of it, he was calling out.

“Jo!” his voice rang down the narrow walls. “Jooooooo!”

Silence. 

Then more screeching. 

“Joooooo!” he tried again, his throat already growing sore. He didn’t think he had ever yelled that loud in his entire life. 

“Jo!” Sam suddenly chimed in. “Jo, are you there?”

And then Rem. “Jo! It’s the Corps.”

Even more screeching was heard, but Arlo could make out one more noise as they listened - the swing of a blade.

It caused him to call out once more, somehow louder than even before.

“Jooooooo!”

Then the blade quieted. 

The Corps were silent, as if they were all holding a unified breath. 

But then came the sound of something that sent a shock of relief through Arlo’s skin and also made him want to thrash at the gate until it gave in.

“Arlo?”

It was her. 

There was no mistaking it. 

“We’re here, Jo!” Sam called out before he could.

“Sam!” Jo called back. “I’m all the way down here. But there’s a gate!”

“That’s where we are,” Sam shouted. “We’re stuck behind the gate. Can you see some way to open it?”

Couple seconds of silence passed, which only made Arlo want to yell out again. He wanted her to keep talking, to know she was okay.

“I don’t see anything,” Jo said. “They have to be -”

She was cut off before they heard her grunt, the sound of her blade cutting through the air reaching their ears. 

She had to be fighting them. The bandirats.

They were wasting time. Arlo needed to be down there helping her… defending her. Or - they all needed to be. Not just him.

“How many are down there with you?” Rem asked, shifting from one foot to the other. 

More swinging occurred, but it then silenced before Jo was able to talk again.

“Five,” Jo said, sounding more out of breath. “I got one down, but the others are still up. They’re like giant rats!”

“They’re bandirats!” Sam called out.

However, Jo likely didn’t care what they were called right then. She probably just wanted them as far away from her as she could manage. 

Especially as a sudden shriek from Jo filled the Corps’ ears, making each of their spines stand straight up. 

“We’re coming, Jo!” Arlo yelled before he was turning away from the gate and running back the direction they had come. His entire body was jumping into movement before he really had a chance to think.

But he needed to go. Even though there was another part of him that didn’t fully want to. 

He didn’t want to leave the space by the gate. Not when he could hear her and know she was still responsive. However, it wasn’t enough. They needed to get to her, and there was only one way they could possibly make that happen. 

“Where are we going?” Sam asked, the other two Corps now running behind Arlo.

“The other entrance,” he barked out. He continued to run forward, his sights set on only one thing. 

“We’re breaking down that damn door.”

* * *

Jo had managed to get it down to five. However, that was more to pure luck than anything. With all of the movement, one of the rats had received an incidental elbow to the gut as it creeped in from Jo’s side. After having the air knocked out of it, another rat had delivered an accidental elbow to the injured rat’s head, knocking him out and sending him down. Jo was thankful to the fates working in her favor for the first time that day. 

But now she was still one girl facing five rats. Ones that looked as though they lived for violence as they smiled each time they took a swing at her.

_Masochists._

Jo continued to swing her sword around the space, knowing there was no science to her movements as she tried to keep the rats at a distance. She was trying not to allow her agitation to show on her face, not wanting them to know that she had no clue what she was doing. Hopefully they would think that her actions were just to mess with them and not because of her inexperience.

Another rat sprang forward, wildly swinging its pipe towards Jo as she backed out of the way. Once it realized that wasn’t effective, it raised it up into the air, prepared to bring the pipe down on Jo’s head as she had done to the other rat earlier. But Jo registered his movement and she was able to lift her blade up horizontally to stop the pipe from hitting her. 

When the pipe collided with her sword, she pushed the rat back so it fell to the floor a few feet away. Unfortunately though, it was not enough to do any sort of damage to the creature. 

The rats scrambled back together, scowling at her with their teeth bared as Jo let out a huff. It looked like her plan was holding up for now, but who knew how long it could last. How long would the clock run until the rats realized that if they worked together that they could overpower her in an instant? They weren’t really working with strategies now, only blindly attacking her for the hopes of drawing blood. But would they be capable of creating those plans eventually?

Readying herself again, Jo’s movements were hindered as she began to hear something off in the distance. 

Was someone calling her name?

How was that possible..? Did she get knocked out without realizing it and was now stuck in some sort of dream? 

No, no. That couldn’t be possible. 

“Jo! Are you in there?”

The voice sounded familiar.

“Jo! It’s the Corps.”

And so did that one. 

The rats had now stopped moving too, looking back up the pathway. Jo was glad they did too. At least it validated that the voices were real and she hadn’t lost her mind. 

Wait… the Corps!? They were there?

And then she heard one final voice. 

“Jooooooo!”

Her lips parted as she stared upward as if she would be able to see him.

“Arlo?” she called out, her voice echoing throughout the room. She hoped it would reach him. 

But it was Sam who replied. And thankfully kept replying as the rats were at least kind enough to let them finish the majority of their conversation. That is, until one became impatient and jumped forward at her. Luckily, Jo hadn’t taken her focus completely off of the rat and was ready to dodge the blow. What she wasn’t ready for, though, was for another rat to attack moments later. 

As she finished another sentence to Sam, the new rat leaped right to her and swung its pipe to catch Jo right in her knee, causing her to yelp in pain. The noise was louder than she intended, making her bend over, bracing a hand on the floor to guarantee she wouldn’t go fully down. However, the movement made the pain in her knee heighten as the injury in her ribs awoke again. 

“We’re coming, Jo!” 

She heard the voice, knowing that this belonged to Arlo. 

And she wanted to call back out to him. 

She wanted to tell him that she was sorry. None of them would be in this mess if it weren’t for her. There was no argument against that. 

Choosing not to pity herself for too long, Jo grunted as she pushed herself up again. The moment she was back on her two feet, a rat was coming towards her with its claws thrashing this time. 

“Whoa!” Jo called out, stepping out of the way. Her knee wobbled, but she was able to sidestep enough for her so she could turn and land a blow to the rat’s side with the handle of her sword. 

The rat screamed in pain, falling to the floor in a twitch as it tried to grasp its side. It wasn’t knocked out, but its lowered state gave Jo the chance to give it a kick in the same place it was injured, increasing her chances of it not getting up.

As she focused on this rat, it gave another one the opportunity to kick out her ankle, sending her down as pain radiated throughout her entire leg now. 

_I think they’re getting smarter._

She looked up in time to see the rat bringing the pipe straight down towards her head. Thankfully, she had enough sense, and mobility, to roll out of the way. This caused the rat to stab the pipe straight into the floor and get its weapon wedged into the clumped dirt. It squealed as it desperately tried to pull the item out, but was having no success. 

Clenching her teeth, Jo worked against her injuries in order to wave her sword towards the rat and slash through its upper thigh. The second the blood appeared, Jo’s hard features softened, her eyes wide as she stared at the cut and the rat’s sad features. 

_They’re trying to kill you, Jo._

The words didn’t help as she stared at the rat, wanting to rip off a piece of her shirt in order to wrap its wound. But for what? For it to just turn right back around and try to hurt her again? Who was she kidding?

However, staring at the rat for such an extended period of time did help her in one way. As she studied it’s response, she also noticed its outward characteristics. 

One of those being something that sat on a chain around its neck. 

A key.

Jo looked to the other rats, but found exactly what she expected. Nothing. The rat in front of her was the only one wearing it, which meant the key was important. 

And she figured she could safely confirm what the key was used for. It had to be to the door sitting only twenty feet from her that led to her freedom. That could save her. 

She needed to get that key. 

* * *

Arlo would need to give his horse a break for at least a week after how hard he was pushing the mare that day. The other Corps didn’t even stand a chance of keeping up as Arlo pressed for his horse to bolt through the fields towards their destination. 

But they needed to get to Jo. As soon as possible. Though they had managed to hear from her only moments ago, Arlo knew how quickly things could go south. He didn’t want to waste any more time.

Reaching the top of the hill near the clinic, Arlo jumped off of his horse as he had done before. He then went to the door, placing his hands against the wood as if trying to feel the vibrations of sound within. 

“God, Arlo,” Sam said, slowing her horse before climbing down. “Really pushing it to the limits.”

Arlo let the comment bounce off of him as he turned to his team. 

“Sam, go grab your hammer,” he ordered. He knew hers was just inside with all of her other tools, meaning it would also be the quickest to grab. “Rem, come over here and help me to start with this lock.”

“On it!” Sam called out, running back towards their headquarters.

Arlo and Rem then kneeled down to the handle of the door, gazing at the lock before Arlo reached into his waistpack to grab a snail urchin spike. He shoved it into the lock and began to jiggle it around to trigger something inside. 

“You okay, boss?” Rem said, his voice low for only Arlo to hear. 

The question wasn’t what had caught Arlo off guard, but rather, it was the tone of Rem’s voice. 

Arlo furrowed a brow, shaking his head as he continued his work.

“Fine, Rem. Why do you ask?” 

They had been on dozens of missions together of all different severity and not once had Rem ever asked him something like that. What was he playing at?

“I couldn’t help but notice that you seem a little… frazzled by this case,” Rem stated. 

Arlo nearly dropped the spike, starting to add up what Rem was implying. However, he managed to keep his tool steady as he continued his work. 

What could he say? Arlo had been running on pure impulse this entire time and hadn’t even really thought about his actions and behaviors. Perhaps he had been frazzled… but it had gone unnoticed by him until then.

So when he broke it down… why was he acting this way?

Among a few answers that flashed through his head, Arlo only fully trusted one of them - knowing that it was true.

“I feel slightly responsible, I suppose,” he told his mate. “Perhaps if I hadn’t been so hard on her then she would have been more… compliant.”

Arlo could see Rem shaking his head. “Don’t do that to yourself. You ordered her not to go, but she still went. You both are iron-willed… something to look out for in the future.”

Arlo nodded, a breath leaving him that was barely a laugh. 

“But that persistence also means that she’s going to be okay. Between you rushing to get her out and her fighting for her life in there - it’s all going to work out,” Rem stated, his confidence solid in his words. 

_I really hope that’s true._

Before Arlo could say anything else, both men could hear swift steps approaching them.

“Got it!” Sam yelled as she appeared. Rem and Arlo stood from their spot by the door, Arlo tossing the spike to the side as it was proving to be useless. 

“Right. Time to go all in,” Arlo said, taking the hammer from Sam. 

This could either be incredibly easy - the door giving within seconds - or very difficult if the door didn’t barge for even a hundred blows. Arlo was trying to mentally prepare himself for either outcome. 

He bounced the handle of the hammer in his hands, readying himself for the first swing. Time for the moment of truth.

_We’re coming, Jo._

* * *

The key.

She needed to get that key even if she had to rip it from his neck. She only hoped that she would be capable of that due to the exhausted muscles of her arms. Holding up her sword was becoming difficult as she was beginning to run out of stamina, wishing she could ask the rats for a five minute break to recuperate a bit. 

_Wouldn’t that be something?_

That option was obviously comical as Jo still sat in the cave with rats who would love nothing more than to tear her apart then and there. Her existence was enough to make them seize with anger, but now she had also hurt a few of their crew. That certainly didn’t sit well with any of them. 

But Jo didn’t care how much they hated her guts. If anything, the feeling was mutual, but she wasn’t going to let her anger get the best of her. Not now. Not when she was currently facing the repercussions of reacting from her temper concerning Arlo bossing her around that afternoon. 

Oh, if only she could go back and lecture that version of herself.

Not holding onto that mental image, Jo became fixated on the key around the rat’s neck once again. Exhausted or not, she needed to get her hands on it. 

Using her sword for leverage, Jo lifted herself from the ground. Her leg twitched in irritation, but she forced her mind to focus elsewhere. She could work through the pain. She had done it before - she could do it again. 

Though she hadn’t anticipated it, Jo was still ready for one of the remaining rat’s advances as it shot forward and tried to grasp onto her. She met the attack by placing her hands on the rat’s shoulders and using all the force she had to shove it away from her and land in a pile of boxes a few feet away. 

Then another came to her, landing a blow of a pipe to her bicep. However, Jo refused to call out in pain this time and, instead, sucked in a sharp breath to express her discomfort. 

Now her temper kicked in, without any of her control, as she swung around to drive an elbow into the rat’s head. The impact made it stagger backward in a daze as it bumped into one of its buddies.

And then the rat with the key was approaching her, making terrible hissing noises as it tried to overtake her without its weapon - as it was still wedged in the ground. As it got close to her, Jo remained focused on the key around its neck, attempting to reach for it as the creature and her danced around each other. However, they were a cluster of swings, lazy blows, and small dodges as they both tried to reach their own end goal. 

Jo’s frustration grew by the second, groaning to herself as she kept up her efforts. 

Something had to give. 

Deflecting another punch, Jo tried to reach for the chain again, only falling short as the rat leaned away from her grasp.

_Come on._

Wondering how much longer they could keep this up, they both found a break in their actions as a loud thud rumbled through the cave. It sounded like thunder vibrating through every wall, causing Jo to look around as if searching for a sign of lightning. 

And she found it. The sound was coming from the door. Someone had to be on the other side, trying to force their way in through the thick wood. The door wiggled at each impact of whatever was hitting it, but didn’t seem like it was exactly giving way just yet. Still, at least she knew someone was there. Someone was trying.

And the noise also helped her catch the rat off guard. 

As the rat still looked towards the door, Jo pulled an arm back and sent a fist forward with all of her might. Her rib cage screamed from the movement, hindering the blow a little - but it was still enough. The rat took the punch to the side of the head and stumbled to the side. As it tried to recover, Jo swiftly reached forward, pulled the chain from its neck, and then began to back up towards the shaking door. 

_Almost there. You’ve got this._

Jo was a few feet from freedom when she felt her legs get swept out from under her. The culprit to her fall being the tail the rat had swung at her like a controlled whip. 

She grunted, thankful that she had managed to clench the key in her hand as she went down. The last thing she needed was to accidentally toss the key through the cave and lose complete track of it amongst the dirt and clutter. 

_Well, you almost had it._

Shifting her head to look at the rat, Jo then rolled onto her back so she could keep her eyes on the rat’s movements. She turned just in time to see the rat walking forward, nearly foaming at the mouth as it stared down at her. 

_You have the key. You just need to get to the door._

But how? She needed a way to distract the rat. The impact of whatever was hitting the door from the other side was no longer of any concern to the creature, which meant she needed something else. 

Looking around, Jo found nothing. There were only the other rats that had fallen unconscious or were too worried about their own injuries to care to fight anymore. To that, Jo was thankful. 

But there was still the one rat before her that didn’t care about its wound. It only cared about finishing this spar on its own terms. 

Speaking of its own terms, still unable to access any further diversion, Jo’s eyes snapped back to the rat as it threw itself into the air. It was flying forward, sure to land on top of her with its teeth and claws ready to dig in. 

Gasping, Jo’s hands acted faster than her mind, grabbing an object and placing it in front of her. 

Then came the noise. The scream of the rat as it landed directly on top of her sword instead, the blade sliding clean through it like a skewer. Tears began to form on the edge of Jo’s eyes as she looked up at the creature - seeing the way it’s features went from pained to completely lifeless. 

Her hands shaking, she was able to push the sword and the rat to the left of her before either had the option to fall down on her. She then sat up, feeling some stomach bile creep up her throat, but never make it fully out of her mouth as she scooted away. 

The cave was silent again, the only sound soon reaching her ears was her own breathing as she looked at the rat in continued horror. 

She had done it. She had…. Killed it.

Blinking, a tear streamed down her face as she stared at the half open eyes, the limp limbs, the blood. 

Why did she feel like this? How could she when she knew that the alternative would have resulted in her being left in that state?

Trying to still her trembling lip, Jo forced herself to stand as her eyes stayed on the rat. Her sword still remained through it, but she couldn’t bring herself to retrieve it. She knew it was a gift… but she would explain what happened to Django. She would get him to understand.

Tearing her eyes away, Jo wiped at her cheek as she didn’t dare to look at the other rats around her. Whether they were watching her or not, she didn’t think she could handle their reactions. Meaning the reactions of the creatures who had been trying to kill her only moments before. 

_Get out of here. Just get out._

Jo tried to walk on her leg, but nearly went down within the first step. Quickly adjusting, she refused to have to crawl or drag herself to the door, so she decided to hop in the desired direction on her good leg. It seemed to be effective as she closed the space between herself and the exit, bracing herself against the sturdy wood as she reached it. 

The moment her palms slammed against the wood, Jo also realized that the hammering had stopped around the same time she had killed the rat.

What if the Corps on the other side had heard the death cry? What if they had thought it was her?

Adjusting the key in her hand, Jo fumbled a little before she was able to slip the metal piece into the lock. It didn’t fit at first, causing her heart to hammer into her chest as she worried she had been mistaken. Maybe the key was for something else. Maybe even for the gate back up the path, which Jo knew she would never be able to make it to on her injured leg. 

But then the key finally slid into the lock, causing it to click as she began to turn it. And then she was twisting the handle, pushing the door open.

She was out. 

* * *

Every muscle in Arlo’s arms and shoulders was screaming in a form of agony. He had found a rhythm to his hammering, but that didn’t mean it came with any sort of ease. Due to the weight of the object along with the accelerated rate that he was landing the blows, it was having a negative effect on his own wellbeing. Plus, the blows were having _no_ effect on the door.

It rattled underneath each collision, but showed no signs of actually busting open. The hinges held, the rock around the door didn’t ease up. But despite how unpromising it all seemed, Arlo wasn’t willing to give up. 

He gritted his teeth, continuing his actions even as he heard more people gathering around the scene. 

“What’s going on here?” he heard someone ask from behind him. He could identify the voice as Xu’s.

Great. Just what he needed. 

“We’re trying to break in,” Sam told him. 

“I can see that. But for what?” Xu continued. “It’s quite late.”

Arlo’s shoulders only ached more as he tried to ease the urge not to spin around and yell at the man. They knew it was late. Anyone could see that. However, the fact that it was late and they were still here obviously meant it was an emergency. Shouldn’t a doctor understand that?

“Jo is inside,” Sam stated, her voice growing tender. 

“The other entrance was blocked. Our only option is to break down this door,” Rem informed him. 

“Jo is in there?” Phyllis said, almost as a gasp. 

“How could you let this happen?” Xu asked, his tone growing defensive.

_You have got to be kidding me._

Thankfully, Rem jumped in before he could. 

“Whoa there - slow down. Don’t go pointing fingers about something you know nothing about,” he said. 

The only response from Xu was a single huff.

“Is there anything we can do?” Phyllis’ asked.

“No,” Sam told her. “We just have to wait for the door to give…”

The way her sentence fell off slightly voiced what was going through all of the Corps’ head now. They didn’t know if the door would ever give. 

What did give, though, was the hammer in Arlo’s hands. 

To his complete surprise, the hammer suddenly snapped. He watched as the head fell off of the handle, sending it to the floor with a loud clammer. 

_Bloody hell._

Throwing the handle off to the side, Arlo spun around and was ready to head back to the headquarters again. He couldn’t even register those around him as he needed to go get another hammer as soon as possible.

“Arlo, slow down,” Rem said, placing a hand on the man’s arm.

“We need another hammer,” he insisted, shooting Rem a look.

“So, I’ll go get it,” Rem told him. “Relax. Take a break. I’ll be back.”

But even as the man took off back to the Corps’ building, Arlo felt his agitation only grow. At least if he had gone to get the hammer then he could have kept himself busy somehow and not had to stand around with his pestering thoughts. Not to mention the few people who stood around them now, making him edgy.

Between Xu’s brooding looks and Carol quietly crying at the scene, Arlo wanted to tear his hair out.

Noticing his state, Sam and Phyllis approached him as they offered a few words of reassurance.

“We’re almost in, Arlo,” Sam said. “It’s bound to give any second.”

Arlo shook his head at this, tensing his jaw as he looked off in another direction. 

“You’re doing great,” Phyllis said, placing a hand on his shoulder. She then slid it up to find the back of his neck, ruffling through the ends of his hair. “We all know everything is going to be okay on your watch.”

Why did either of them think he needed to hear this right now? They had a job to be done and he was the Captain leading the entire thing. He didn’t need words to put him at ease - he just needed to end this mission successfully. 

He stepped away from Phyllis’ hand, but soon felt it right back on him. She placed it on his forearm, her thumb rubbing against his jacket. 

What was going on?

“I need to go and inspect the door,” Arlo said, needing distance. He began to turn back to the door, his ears perking up as a scream was heard from the other side. 

“Jo!” Sam called out. 

Simultaneously, Sam and Arlo sprinted over to the door, pressing their ears against the wood as they listened for anything else on the other side. 

They both faced one another, holding each other’s gaze as they tried to make out any noise. However, the only thing that they could hear was the sound of sniffling as Phyllis had begun to cry. 

Where the hell was Rem with that hammer?

Arlo could feel his pulse from every section of his body as they remained silent. The same feeling of helplessness overtook him as he waited, feeling the urge to yell out in frustration. 

She had to be okay. She had to be. What would he do if she wasn’t? 

He couldn’t even answer that question. He didn’t know how.

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Arlo was able to focus on Sam in front him again - noticing how she was staring at him. She was searching his expression, her features tense before she smoothed them to show her own worry. But there was also sympathy. 

Arlo could hear a door open in the distance followed by harsh feet pressing into the ground. He was sure it was Rem making his way back to them with the hammer. Or so he was hoping. 

Sam pulled her ear away from the door as she turned her head to look towards the noise. Arlo began to open his mouth to ask if she could see Rem when he felt pressure coming from the other side of the door. The shift caused Sam to immediately turn back, her eyes wide as she stared at him. 

Then they both could hear the sound of metal scrapping, causing a small squeak near the handle of the door. The noise caused them both to step backward, their shoulders nearly touching as they stared down at the knob for further movement. 

Could rats do that? Would they mess with them that way? 

_Let it be Jo. Let it be her._

Then the knob fully twisted before the door was finally being pushed open. 

Arlo held his breath, his heartbeat in his ears as whoever opened the door was finally revealed. 

“Jo,” he sighed, his breath finally releasing as he saw the girl standing in front of them. She was a mess of dirt across her face and clothes, spots of blood across her shirt - that didn’t necessarily appear to be hers. Her eyes were partially turned red, leading him to believe that she had been crying.

But despite her state - she was here. Right in front of him. And she was okay. 

“Oh thank God,” Sam said, looking as though she wanted to rush forward to the girl.

However, before she could, Jo was already taking a step towards them, stumbling forward as Arlo could see there was something wrong with her right leg. 

He beat Sam to the punch, moving to Jo in order to catch her and support her weight completely. Jo looked dazed, uncertain as she slowly glanced up to him - her brown eyes shining up into his blue. 

“Arlo,” she said, her voice wavering. It made his heart pull. 

And then she threw her arms around his neck, bringing herself fully against him as she nuzzled into him. His arms immediately wrapped around her, in a way he couldn’t fully fathom. But he kept her close and stable. 

“I’m so sorry,” she finished into his ear. Only for him to hear.


	9. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the aftermath of Jo's little "adventure," Arlo is ready to confront the woman about her actions. However, in the end, the conversation goes a different direction than either had expected. As do their continued conversations as they celebrate at the Round Table.
> 
> “Why don’t you two just sleep with each other already?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy Valentine's Day!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as I'm decently pleased with how the Arlo and Jo conversation went... it's very "them," if that makes sense?  
> Anyway, I hope you ALSO enjoy Arlo's little whirlwind at the end. It seems someone is going down the rabbit hole.
> 
> Happy reading!

Arlo could hardly sleep that night as he tossed and turned for hours. He was stuck in an endless cycle of nearly falling asleep, but being instantly woken up due to his worried mind straying back to Jo - who was across the way at Xu’s Clinic. 

After Jo escaped from the cave, and fell right into his arms, everything happened in a flash. Arlo didn’t even have time to respond to Jo’s words as she was quickly pulled away and led to the clinic as soon as possible. It had left him feeling scattered and unfulfilled, though he knew that bringing her somewhere safe to get checked out had been more important. 

But once they had brought her to the infirmary, Xu and Phyllis shooed the Corps out as they needed the space to attend to her. Arlo had wanted to argue, to tell them that he needed to stay - but it was useless. Because he hadn’t actually needed to stay… he just wanted to. 

Seeing her laying in the bed, falling limp as she began to feel the full effect of her injuries, he wanted to help her through it. Or even if Sam was able to stay and be the one to hold her hand - he just wanted her to have a friend. 

Jo and him were friends. They had established that. The bond that they created had been abrupt and had grown quickly, but he figured that was likely because that was Jo’s way. He had never experienced something like this with anyone else, but it wasn’t just him. Jo had a similar effect on many others in the town.

Only, the Corps had the privilege of spending more time with the girl than the rest, which made him feel like one of them should have been there. One of them should have stayed to comfort her. 

As his relentless thoughts continued, Arlo slipped in and out of sleep. Each time he would come back to his senses, he would sit up and check his clock - noting that it was consistently too early for him to be going anywhere. 

_Just one more hour. Then you can go over._

Sighing to himself, he laid back into his mattress as he stared up at the ceiling. 

He only hoped that Jo was getting a better night’s sleep than him. She needed the rest. 

He didn’t even know the full details of her injuries yet, but he knew there had definitely been some damage done. Especially to her right leg. Images flashed through his head of what could have actually occurred while in the cave. They hadn’t even had time to search the interior due to all of the commotion. 

But that didn’t matter. Jo was the priority. As long as she was resting this time then everything would be okay. She was going to be perfectly okay...

Sudden chiming filled his ears, causing him to flinch from the harsh sound. His eyes flew open as he once again found himself staring up at the ceiling. Only this time, he felt out of sorts. 

Glancing over to his clock, the number glowing back at him instantly caused Arlo to launch himself out of bed. 

How had he slept in so late? He said one more hour and instead that became three. Blast - leave it to his own body to betray him. 

Darting around the room, Arlo quickly got dressed, stumbling here and there as he did so with such little light. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he later discovered he was wearing his shoes on the wrong feet or his pants backwards. But that all seemed irrelevant in the heat of the moment. 

Finally decent, he darted out of the room to find the main area of the headquarters silent and empty. He was glad too. His oversleeping was already embarrassing enough. He didn’t need an audience seeing him stumbling out of his room looking completely unnerved. 

Straightening his bandana, Arlo crossed the room and went out the front door. His ears were burning as he made his way through the grass, his steps the only sound he actually processed. Then he was there - pushing open the door to the infirmary.

As he stepped inside, multiple faces turned to look at him. Their gaze made him feel uneasy until he managed to look past them and catch Jo’s eyes with his own. 

“Hey there, Cap,” she said, her voice gentle but still spirited. 

“Hey,” he said, remembering himself. He walked forward, giving nods to Sam, Rem, and the two doctors sitting in the room. Presley was also there, but he sat away in his own corner as he seemed to be filling out a form. No doubt it was the incident report usually requested by the Mayor in these situations.

“How are you doing?” Arlo asked, his eyes returning to her. 

She looked better than the last time he’d seen her. Or at least - cleaner. There was no longer dirt all over her, or blood. The absence of both seemed to help bring the color and liveliness back to her skin. 

“I’m okay,” she told him, giving him a small smile. “Just a little banged up.”

“I’d say,” Rem jumped in, his voice was kind despite him playing the real informative. “Sprained her ankle and knee - both have swelled up nearly three times their usual size. Doc says she’s lucky she didn’t break either.”

Arlo looked to Xu who nodded in confirmation.

“Don’t forget the bruised rib,” Sam jumped in, causing Arlo to spin to her. 

“A bruised rib?” the words fell from his mouth.

_Jesus._

“I’m fine,” Jo stated her infamous words. 

Sam sighed. “We know, we know. It could have been a lot worse. But it also could have been a lot better, Jo… it could have never happened.”

Arlo was surprised that Sam had managed to voice those thoughts before he could, but he was glad that she had. Perhaps it would soften the blow for when Arlo would come back around to talk to Jo.

Jo nodded, her eyes looking down as she fiddled with an edge of the ice pack on her knee.

“I know,” she stated, her voice steady. “Trust me, no one believes that more than I do.”

Arlo pressed his lips together as he let her words sink in. All night he had gone back and forth between what he wanted to say to her when he finally got the chance. However, he found that all the scenarios he had played out didn’t seem right in the actual moment. They didn’t make sense. 

Because he believed her. He was disappointed and upset with her, but he could also tell that Jo had learned some sort of lesson. She may be inflexible when she had reason, but she was willing to admit when she had done wrong. 

“Just glad you're safe,” Sam finally said, her voice firm. “Don’t ever scare me like that again or I’ll feed you to a bandirat myself.”

Now the room eased as most of them began to chuckle at Sam’s words. 

“I promise I won’t,” Jo confirmed. 

The space grew quiet as they became focused on Xu’s movements as he switched out the ice packs on Jo’s knee and ankle. Arlo’s eyes caught both areas, his stomach clenching as he noticed the difference in size - as Rem had mentioned. 

“Would you all mind…” Jo’s voice filled the room again, causing Arlo’s eyes to shift up to her. He found that she was already staring at him. However, she moved her gaze away as she finished her sentence. “If I have a moment alone with Arlo?”

The top of his head began to prickle as he watched those around them nod and give a jumbled response of needing to leave or get to work anyway. The Corps and Presley were soon out of the door while the clinic’s staff were shuffling away to the back of the room. Though Phyllis made sure to drag a gentle hand along Arlo’s back as she went past him, giving him a wink the second she removed it. She then continued to follow Xu, sharing a bit of hushed conversation. 

Arlo watched them, his mind yet again wondering why she had found the need to touch him so openly in the midst of the matter. But his thought drifted and his eyes went back to Jo as she tapped the open seat next to her. 

“Join me, won’t you?” she asked, her voice light.

Arlo gave her a half smile, moving to the seat. “Sure.”

The air between them grew silent as they stared at one another and then away, both unsure who should talk first. But inevitably, Jo took it upon herself. 

“I’m sure you know why I want to talk to you,” she stated as she looked up at him. 

Arlo nodded. “I have a pretty good idea.”

“And I fully expect you to be angry with me. Lecture me. Want distance from me,” she told him. “But I think it’s important that you know just how sorry I am.”

Upon the last words of her sentence, Arlo could hear her voice whispering a similar sentiment into his ear only the night before, causing him to swallow hard.

_“I am so sorry.”_

“I know, Jo,” Arlo said. 

“I know it was foolish and there is no excuse for my actions,” Jo continued. 

He remained silent, his features indifferent as he stared at her. 

“It doesn’t matter if I’m stubborn, restless, or if you challenged me. It doesn’t matter,” she told him. “I shouldn’t have gone.”

She was right. She shouldn’t have. 

“And I’m embarrassed that I did. Because you were and are right - I didn’t belong down there. I had no right to put myself into that situation.”

True. Though, he did feel bad about telling her she didn’t belong. It had been poor wording on his part, which he was sure only had burned a fire deeper in her. 

“But when I get these ideas in my head… I… It’s just...there’s no stopping me. Even I can’t do it,” she told him, her voice rushed. “I felt like I had something to prove.”

“Jo…” Arlo began, trying to cut her off.

“And I know I ruined whatever trust I had built with you. I can accept that. But I also want to do whatever I can to get it back, and show you -”

“Jo,” he tried again. 

“You were trying to protect me and I wouldn’t listen. No matter what my better sense tried -”

“Jo, stop,” he finally stated, his voice strong. It nearly came out as an order.

But it had worked as Jo had stopped talking and was staring at him - her features uncertain, but expectant. 

“I know you’re sorry,” he stated. He paused for a moment, gathering the proper thoughts before proceeding. “I know that.”

“But, you’re wrong about a few things,” he told her. “Despite the ideas that you’ve put into your head, I have not lost trust in you… I’m not angry with you. I was angry before, but it was never with you. It was for the situation and how both of us handled it.”

Jo continued to stare at him, a sadness residing in her eyes. 

“I can go back and point out what each of us did wrong - from the beginning to the end. I can give you a long speech about how completely idiotic it was for you to go into that cave, especially alone…. Because it was _extremely_ idiotic… but neither of those things would change what happened, and I wouldn’t be telling you something you didn’t already know.”

She nodded, looking down for a moment, which caused him to continue. 

“But something you _do_ need to get into your head, Jo…” he began, knowing that he was flying from the seat of his pants as he stated the thoughts suddenly filling his head. “...is that I understand. I understand what it’s like to care so much about something that you _have_ to stick with it. To see it through.” He paused, but inevitably continued. “It doesn’t make up for the fact that you went and put yourself in danger, but I can’t sit here and say that I wouldn’t have done the same thing. Regardless of if it were my job or not.” 

He didn’t want to defend or completely dismiss her actions, but he did want to be reasonable. This whole thing really had started due to poor communication whether it was from not properly explaining one’s needs or not using the right tone to keep someone safe. Neither side had done themselves or each other any justice. 

However, now the lesson had been learned. There were repercussions to face, but at least they were not as severe as they could have been. Even that thought put those terrible pictures back into his head. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” the words escaped him. He hadn’t meant for them to slip out, but he also wasn’t embarrassed for saying them. After all, they were the truth. So he continued. 

“I wasn’t upset with you for challenging my position or my word, I was upset because I care about you as an actual person. I’m sworn to protect you, but it goes beyond that.”

Bloody hell. Had that come out correctly? He was really trying to get his point across with the right words, the exact meaning - but he was under the impression that he was blowing it. 

Daring to glance at her, he found Jo staring at him the same way she had that day by the Western Beach. Her head tilted slightly, a small smile on her lips. 

What could she be thinking?

He thought to ask, but decided to keep his curiosity to himself. 

“Thank you, Arlo,” Jo finally spoke, her voice soft. 

Was that all she was thinking?

“You don’t have to thank me…” he tried, but she shook her head. 

“But I do… not only for helping to save my life, but for being so nice to me. When you don’t have to be,” she told him. 

She stopped, looking away as she sighed. 

“You have easily become… one of my closest friends here. And that’s why it’s so important to me that you know I’m sorry… I like being your friend,” she stated. “And back when I said that I know you probably wanted to distance yourself…”

She paused as she shrugged, but then turned to look at him.

“I really don’t want you to,” she finished.

Her words warmed him.

“I had no intention of distancing myself,” he told her. “Not when you’re an unpredictable pest.”

He teased her, enjoying the familiar tone in his voice. Obviously she had to, for she began to laugh as he used it.

”I care about you too,” she finally stated. “I’d like to do a better job of showing that moving forward.”

Her words made his body buzz as his mind thought of the possibilities of her sentiment. However, he felt himself nearly shudder as he questioned why his mind would be jumping to any lengths. 

Arlo hummed, as if contemplating her words as he brought his focus back. However, he finally nodded. “I think you’re capable of doing so.”

Jo’s features and voice grew tender. “I promise I am.”

“I believe you,” he confirmed. 

They smiled at one another, making Arlo feel as though he were somewhere residing somewhere other than a doctor’s office. But the voices belonging to Xu and Phyllis that were growing in volume said otherwise. 

Perhaps it was time to leave.

“One more thing,” Arlo said as he stood. 

“What’s that?” Jo asked, looking up to him.

“You’re never going into the Haunted Cave again,” he stated.

“Ah,” Jo said before nodding. “I think that’s fair. Orders received, Captain.”

She then raised a hand up to Arlo, smirking at him as she waited for his own touch. He responded by slipping his hand into hers and they held each others grasp.

“Truce?” she asked.

“Truce,” he confirmed.

And they shook on it. 

* * *

Jo sighed as she stared up at the ceiling.

This was _ridiculous_.

“Can I at least come over there and sit in a chair?”

“Nope,” Sam replied, not even looking up as she continued to flip through her “Flying Pig’s Monthly” magazine. 

Jo huffed again, sinking further into her bed, nearly wincing due to the jolt of pain delivered to her ribs. Luckily Sam didn’t notice.

“Stop scowling,” Sam spoke. “It’s not going to help your case.”

“I’m not _scowling_ ,” Jo said, even though she most definitely was. “I’m just bored. I’ve been stuck in this bed all day, and you’re not even making conversation.” 

“Because you need to rest,” Sam reminded her, her tone unfazed.

“Yeah, my _leg_ ,” Jo jumped in. “Not my mouth.”

Sam laughed at this, setting down her magazine on Jo’s bookshelf before looking at the brunette.

“Okay, fine,” she said. “But this is as far as I’m budging.”

“At this point, I’ll take what I can get,” Jo said, propping herself up a little more. “Beats staring at the ceiling all afternoon.”

“Maybe it would help if you had more to do in here,” Sam commented, looking around at the lack of Jo’s belongings. Since moving in, she had only really added a bookshelf - which only contained three books - a bedside table, and two mismatched chairs. There weren’t even any plants yet.

“It’s not something I’ve had to really worry about,” Jo said, shifting her own gaze around. “I don’t really spend a lot of time in here. Other than to sleep.”

“Fair enough. You should still spruce the place up a bit,” Sam said. “Or else this could get really depressing.”

Jo wanted to retort that Sam likely only felt that way because they were currently _stuck in there_ , but she let it fall. Instead, her thoughts drifted elsewhere and she soon spoke again of different matters.

“So are you angry with me?” Jo asked, unable to hold her tongue any longer. “We haven’t really talked about it.”

Arlo and her had managed to nip all their issues in the bud right away, much to Jo’s relief. She had thought that Arlo would have been so angry with her that he would have chosen to avoid her for days - maybe weeks. But he had surprised her by coming the next morning. To talk to her… to listen. To understand.

_“...I care about you as an actual person. I’m sworn to protect you, but it goes beyond that.”_

The memory of his words made Jo want to squirm, but her injuries wouldn’t allow it.

 _However_ , she hadn’t had the same chance with Sam. The blonde had been worried about her when she also visited Jo, but there was some reserve in Sam. It wasn’t something that Jo was used to, and she couldn’t help but feel like she was at fault.

“I wouldn’t say I’m mad, exactly,” Sam began, shrugging. “I’m definitely not happy that you went and that you got hurt. But I’m freaking glad that you’re okay. I really am.”

Sam looked to her now, her gaze serious as her words laid in the air. The girl’s usual intensity put force behind her thoughts, making them dig deeper into Jo’s mind.

“Yeah… me too,” Jo said, her voice lower.

She didn’t mean that she was glad she was okay for her own selfish reasons, but instead meant that the incident had brought her to realize the effect that her actions had on other people. She was thankful she was okay for their sake. If the outcome had been worse then she would have just been gone, but it was everyone else who would have had to deal with her absence. Those who Jo had created relationships and bonds with who would have to bear the hurting, the burden.

And one small thought kept creeping up in her mind over and over...About the one person who would have had to deal with the loss of a daughter right after losing her husband.

Clearing her throat, Jo gave Sam a weak smile. “I promise I’ll be more careful, Sam,” she told the blonde. “It may take some reminding, but I won’t ever knowingly or purposely put you all in that position again.”

Sam returned her smile now, but then let out a slow breath. 

“Okay,” she said. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

“Well, you need to hear one more thing,” Jo jumped in, causing Sam to look at her. 

“Thank you,” she said finally. “For everything you did to try and save me.”

Sam hummed as she shrugged a shoulder. “We do what we can. Besides Arlo took the lead.”

“Suppose that makes sense considering he’s the Captain and all,” Jo voiced.

“Yeah, guess so. But it was kinda more than that. I’ve never seen Arlo so determined to handle everything on his own. It was almost scary,” Sam continued.

Jo couldn’t help but furrow her brow at this, trying to work out Sam’s words in her head. However, she was proving to have trouble sorting it out. She was ready to ask Sam for more of an explanation when a knock at the front door stopped her. 

Sam was then up, pulling the door open in order to reveal who was on the other side.

“Hi,” Jo heard Emily's sweet twang before she actually saw her. “Is it a bad time?”

“Not at all, Em,” Jo called out from her place still on the bed. “Come on in!”

Sam followed Jo’s order, taking a step back so that Emily could pass through the doorway. She was carrying a bucket in her hands - the same one that Jo had found in the caves.

“Glad to see you finally got that back,” Jo mentioned, smiling as she nodded towards the bucket.

Emily’s own lips pull upward as she nodded. “I have you and the Corps to thank for that. I missed it something awful.”

“No big deal,” Sam said, waving it off as she sat back down. “So what brings you here?”

“I just thought I would come check in. I’ve heard plenty about Jo’s scare in the cave, but I haven’t managed to see her,” Emily spoke, turning to Jo. “I’m awful glad you’re okay. Oh, and Granny also sent me with some treats for you. We made cookies this morning and hoped they would make you feel a little better.”

Emily then began to pull out a few wrapped packages from her bucket and placed them on top of Jo’s bookcase, as there was nowhere else to put them.

“Ooo jackpot, Jo. Looks like being hurt has some perks,” Sam said, eyeing a package of cookies. 

Jo shook her head at the woman. “You have some pretty low standards.”

Sam shrugged her off. “I’m a girl who likes her sweets. Leave me alone.”

Jo laughed at this, looking back to Emily. “Thank you for the cookies, Em. I really appreciate it, even if Sam does end up stealing all of them.”

“I’ll leave you some crumbs,” Sam said, still distracted.

“Wow. What a friend,” Jo said back, shaking her head. She then smiled at Emily, glad to see that the girl only laughed at Sam’s behavior.

“I also came by to see if you would like to go to the Round Table tonight. I understand if that’s not possible, but I would like to buy you a drink and help get you out of here. I figure it would help,” Emily offered.

Even though her words were beyond appealing, Jo knew that Sam would likely not approve and turn down the offer before she could. Jo was basically chained down to her bed at this point, still bitter than Sam hadn’t granted her access to at least sit in a chair. 

And sure enough, Sam opened her mouth to speak before Jo could. 

“That sounds like fun!” she exclaimed. “We should all go.”

Well, that wasn’t what Jo expected.

“What?” Jo asked the blonde. “Weren’t you just the one who told me I was basically bedridden for the day? You do realize that you’re contradicting all of the orders you’ve been giving me, right?”

“Yeahhh, _but_ going to the Round Table won’t be until this evening. You’ll be plenty rested,” Sam retorted. “Besides being locked in here really is starting to get to me. I’m thinkin’ we need to get out.”

Jo raised a brow. “And when did this realization hit you? In the last two seconds?”

“Don’t be a butt, Jo. We’re going - shouldn’t you be excited after all your grumbling?” Sam mused.

“It wasn’t grumbling,” Jo stated. Her eyes then slid over to Emily. “Also, Emily only invited me. Who said anything about you?” Now she was teasing, obviously wanting to press Sam’s buttons. She figured it was warranted after she had locked her up only to offer freedom at the mention of “fun.”

“Emily?” Sam asked, turning her head. “Am I intruding?”

Emily instantly shook her head. “Of course not. The more the merrier!”

Sam turned back to Jo, a smug smile on her lips. “See?”

Jo had known that Emily would end up approving of Sam’s company - she was inclusive and good natured that way. Jo had only wanted to double check while also pushing back at Sam. 

“And you’re sure Arlo will be okay with this?” Jo asked, crossing her arms.

After all, it was his orders that Sam had been following to keep Jo in bed all day while under her watchful eye. Going out to the local hot spot didn’t really fit his plan for rest and recovery.

“He will be after I do plenty of convincing,” Sam said. “I’ll give him a whole spiel. This should be fun. It could be like a… ‘Thank God Jo’s Alive’ party!”

“Gee. Thanks, Sam,” Jo chimed in. 

“It’ll be great! I’ll tell him he’s invited. And Rem. We could also invite Phyllis and Xu -”

“Not Xu,” Jo jumped in again.

“Okay. Not Xu,” Sam said, on her feet as her plans were making her restless. “All those guests sound good to you, Emily?”

She nodded. “Sure do.”

Sam beamed. “Maybe we should make a banner.”

“If you make a banner then I am refusing to come here and now,” Jo told her.

“Fine! No banner,” Sam confirmed. 

Jo sighed in relief. She then looked down at her legs, laying out in front of her as one was still under some ice packs. Her brows pulled together. “Looks like I’ll need to find a way to move around, though… I’m not exactly thrilled about the idea of hopping around on one leg all night.”

Especially with the added pressure it was sure to add to her ribs.

Sam and Emily paused for a moment, both attempting to think of a resolution as well. When suddenly, realization fled over Sam’s face.

“I think that calls for some wood, nails, and a handy dandy hammer!” She said, excitement over her features. “You’re gonna fix yourself some crutches!”

“Wha -what? I am?” Jo said, taken aback. 

“Oh yeah. Definitely,” Sam confirmed. 

Emily gave an embarrassed smile as she shrugged at Jo. “It does seem like the best option.”

“I do not want to use crutches,” Jo stated. “Let alone build them for myself.”

“Okay,” Sam said, pursing her lips. “Then I guess… I’ll just get Rem or Arlo to come carry you.”

_That’s not happening._

Jo let out an exasperated breath. “Fine! Just get me the supplies from my chest.”

Sam clapped her hands quickly. “On it! And then I’ll go spread the word about the ‘Jo’s Alive’ party!”

“We are not calling it that!” Jo called after her, but Sam was already out the door. 

“Boy, she’s determined,” Emily mentioned once Sam stepped out. 

“Tell me about it. Pain in my butt,” Jo said. “I’m also sorry that us grabbing a drink turned into a way bigger ordeal.”

“Oh, no. Not at all. It’ll be nice to have even more people there who care about you,” Emily said.

Her words brought a smile to Jo’s face. She hadn’t really known what she had done to deserve such genuine and caring people in her immediate friend group, but she was beyond thankful. Emily’s sentiment made her again think of what Arlo had told her yesterday morning, only spreading the smile. 

“I’ve got the goods!” Sam announced as she pushed the door open. She moved across the room and placed them next to Jo on the bed, making sure to avoid hitting her whatsoever. Sam then took a step back, placing her hands on her hips in a stance of pride. 

Jo looked from her to the materials, still not completely thrilled about the idea. However, it was a better option that having Rem or Arlo carry her bridal style to the Round Table. There was no way she would allow that. 

“Alright,” Jo said, reaching for a plank of wood. She wasn’t sure how well the crutches would come out when she had to build them while bedridden, but it couldn’t be that hard. They didn’t need to necessarily be perfect - they just needed to support her enough for the short walk. She would likely need to request someone to grab her some fiber cloth just to line the tops so she didn’t have the bare wood scraping into her armpits the whole time.

“Sweet, I’m off to spread the word. Emily, can you be on Jo duty?” Sam asked, backing up towards the door. “Make sure she takes meds, if needed, and does the breathing exercises prescribed by Xu.”

“Sure thing,” Emily told her, moving out of Sam’s way as she moved to sit in a chair.

Jo groaned. “Why does anyone have to be on ‘Jo Duty?’

“Sorry. Can’t hear you. Too busy getting ready to set up a stellar night out,” Sam fired back. 

_Pain in_ the _butt._

“See you ladies tonight!” And then Sam was gone. Shutting the door firmly behind her and likely set off in a jog as she went to go tell the others. 

Jo looked at the closed door, shaking her head.

“Guess that settles that.”

* * *

Being forced to stay in bed all day was one thing, but now she _really_ felt ridiculous. 

Jo and Emily walked side by side as she moved at a shaky pace due to having to rely on the crutches for support, the sting in her ribs minimal. At this point, she figured she could just walk on her injured leg and endure the pain while hobbling the whole way. But Emily had made a strong case about her using the crutches - especially when she mentioned that the ridicule from the Corps would probably be worse that night if she chose not to. 

However, Jo was adamant to only use the crutches for the journey and then to just keep off of her foot for the night. She didn’t have to make a big show of struggling to move around the Round Table all night. That attention was not needed whatsoever. 

“After you,” Emily said as she pulled the door of the Round Table open for Jo. The buzz of conversation from within was streaming out the door, confirming that there were quite a few guests at the restaurant that night. It was a Friday, after all, which meant that everyone wanted to celebrate the end of the week. Jo would have preferred that to be their excuse rather than her “being alive.”

But Jo was still thankful that she was going to spend time with her friends no matter what. Even if they chose to keep calling it her “being alive” party. She was just glad that they had chosen to forgive her despite her foolish behavior - maybe that was really the correct celebration for the night.

“Thank you,” Jo said, trying to keep her annoyance for needing the extra help out of her voice. 

Passing through, Jo’s eye instantly caught the bar counter that sat to her right, inviting her in. She needed a drink and she was determined to get one as soon as possible. Perhaps doing it then would have been the best option so she could get a head start.

However, she was unable to fulfill her plan as she heard multiple voices begin to call her and Emily’s names in order to beckon them over. Jo turned from the bar and saw a full table of people waiting for them - the exact ones that Sam had promised.

Emily and Jo began to make their way over to them, Jo obviously moving slower behind Emily as she tried to maneuver her way through narrow openings. When she looked up, she saw Sam looking over the backside of her seat, her smile wide and stunned as she stared back at Jo. All Jo could do in return was shake her head as she continued on.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Jo said as she got near. 

“I didn’t say anything!” Sam said as she sunk back to her seat, her smile still plastered on her face.

“You didn’t have to,” Jo countered. “Besides, this was your idea.”

“I know,” Sam confirmed. “And it was a _great_ idea.”

As Jo glanced around at the table, amusement sat in nearly everyone’s expression. Except for Phyllis who didn’t seem to fully understand what they were implying. 

Then Jo’s eyes fell on the redhead sitting next to Phyllis - the greatest delight of the entire table worn on his face. It made her stomach clench for seconds before she was able to ease it. At least he didn’t seem displeased by the fact that she wasn’t still in bed - contrary to what he originally “ordered.”

Still, she didn’t like the triumphant grin he was giving her. 

_Don’t say a word, Arlo._

But the man couldn’t help himself. 

“Lookin’ good, builder. The crutches really complete the ensemble,” he said, a closed mouth smile then spreading across his lips. 

She shot him a look.

“They’re also a great defense mechanism for those who can’t keep their snide comments to themselves,” Jo threw at him as she slid into the seat next to Sam. 

Arlo only chuckled at this, his face turned down to his drink before he took a large swig.

Speaking of which.

“Okay, I need alcohol. Stat,” Jo said, looking over her shoulder for Sonia. 

“I’ll go get us some drinks,” Emily told her. “You stay put.”

And the girl was off, heading to the bar without even asking Jo what she’d prefer. Perhaps that was for the best, though, as Jo would have just told her to get one of the strongest drinks available. 

Not that Jo was a big drinker… or really a drinker in general. But tonight it felt necessary. She needed that release. The ability to let her mind be fluid and her body tingle in a way that distracted her from the throbbing in her leg and ribs. 

“Don’t worry. The nurse has got it. She’ll bring you your meds right away. Don’t move a muscle,” Arlo spoke.

Jo looked at him just in time to see Phyllis gently smack his shoulder. However, Jo ignored the woman’s efforts and narrowed her gaze on him instead. 

“I still have one good leg,” she said. “Keep it up and I’ll be kicking you all night.”

She was sitting right across from him. If needed, she could have a clean shot to his shins and knees. Then who would be the one needing crutches? And she’d have to be the one to build them for him. Oh, the irony!

“That’s called ‘assaulting an officer,’” he retorted.

“What if I get Sam to do it?” she asked, gesturing to the blonde next to her. “Is it fairplay then?”

“You askin’ for a spar in the middle of the Round Table, Arlo?” Sam said, making a show of cracking her knuckles. 

“Easy there, girl,” Arlo said with a laugh. “You’ve already sucked down two drinks. Not sure you want to trust your reflexes in a fight right now.”

“Coward,” Sam said under her breath, causing Jo to let out a loud laugh. 

Arlo answered them with only a shake of his head, looking as though he were dealing with children. 

Drinks were set down on the table as Emily reappeared, sliding in beside Jo. She placed one glass in front of Jo, the liquid inside a strange green color.

“What is that?” Phyllis asked, raising a brow at the drink.

“One of the Round Table’s secret drinks. It’s really good, in my opinion,” Emily said, holding up her glass. “McDonald showed it to me. He and your Pa used to get them all the time.”

There was a strange energy that suddenly ran over the table. As if everyone had taken in a sharp breath without actually doing so. It was an intensity that Jo could understand, but she also wished hadn’t popped up so quickly. Emily’s comment had an effect, and Jo wanted to dismiss immediately.

Disregarding the others’ reactions, Jo took a drink from her glass and was met with an exquisite fruity taste that wasn’t overly sweet. 

“That _is_ good. Thanks for the tip off, Emily,” Jo said, taking another large drink. 

And the energy shifted once more. Back to something similar to before, but perhaps not exactly the same. 

“You’re very welcome. So, what did I miss?” Emily asked, sipping her own drink. 

“Arlo and I are going to fight,” Sam said with full certainty.

“Oh, bloody hell,” Arlo said, rolling his eyes.

Jo laughed. “Did you actually just say ‘bloody hell?’”

Arlo shot her a look. “I believe I did. And so what?”

She chuckled again. “That’s just very… _English_ of you.”

“Well, you know…. That may be because… I _am_ English,” he told her.

“Oh, of course. How could I forget after all the chinwags we’ve had?” Jo asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

He scowled at her. 

“The chinwags!” Sam said, now leaning over in a bubble of laughter. “I forgot about that!”

“What about when he asked us if we wanted a… what was it? Cuppa?” Phyllis chimed in, giggling along with Sam. 

Rem shook his head. “And Sam spent ten minutes asking ‘a cuppa what?’ over and over again.”

“Mmmm, I’d assume tea,” Jo said, snickering into her drink.

“It was ridiculous!” Sam blurted.

“Oh, come one now,” Phyllis said, her lips pursed. “His accent is great.”

Jo nearly followed up the woman’s statement, ready to voice exactly what she thought of Arlo’s accent. However, she never found the words leaving her. Instead, her eyes caught how Phyllis’ hand slid to the back of Arlo’s neck, playing with the collar of his jacket as she smiled at him. 

“I think it’s pretty sexy,” the woman finished. 

Everyone was still partially laughing, still enjoying the moment. But Jo also noticed herself needing to pull her eyes away from the touch and glance over at Emily. It felt better to share her amusement with the girl instead. She wasn’t sure exactly why. 

“Would you all kindly stop laughing at my expense?” Arlo said. “Or can we at least go back to moments ago when Jo was the butt of the joke?” 

Now Jo’s eyes snapped back to him. 

“Hey. Don’t use me as your scapegoat,” she told him.

“Besides,” Sam joined in. “We weren’t making fun of Jo. _You_ were.”

“Oh? So those looks you were shooting her weren’t implying anything?” Arlo asked.

Sam opened her mouth, but then closed it instantly as she pressed her lips together. She then shrugged before shaking her head. 

Laughter erupted from them again.

Their conversation continued on as they shared stories, cracked jokes, commented on the type of music that Django insisted on playing. They were a mess of smiles and laughter as they continued on, causing Jo’s cheeks to hurt from showcasing her delight. 

It felt so good to just relax. To release. To have moments like these that she hadn’t necessarily been sure she would ever obtain when she moved to Portia. 

Jo was three drinks in now, and boy was she feeling it. Her body felt loose, her eyes were likely glossed over as she smiled at nearly every little thing. She felt light, but heavy at the same time. Her words would slur here and there, but so were others - meaning Sam. Emily was more of a hiccuper, though she only had one and a half drinks. 

Another side effect from the alcohol, Jo found herself leaning a bit more into the woman next to her. She had done a good job so far of keeping her touchy tendencies to herself while in Portia, for the most part. But with the extra buzz, her shoulder was leaning into Sam’s while her hand would brush Emily’s arm. Luckily, both girls didn’t mind - though Jo would be sure to stop right away if they had. 

“Oh my God,” Phyllis said suddenly, raising a hand to her mouth as she looked somewhere away from the table. “Is that Higgins?”

“What!?” Jo said, looking over Emily to try and see the other occupants of the restaurant. Her eyes caught the man, causing her brows to pull together. “No, noo. What is he doing here?”

“He comes in every so often,” Emily said. “Some people used to say that he was the one who was actually ripping up Django’s seats just so he would get hired to fix them.”

“That sounds like something he would do,” Jo said, her voice skeptical as she watched him. 

“I think that’s a little too far to go for Higgins,” she heard Arlo say, causing Jo to turn to look at him. 

The minute her brown eyes caught his blue, she felt her skin prickle.

_Stupid alcohol._

“He’s a worm, Arlo. He’d do it,” she insisted, though slight sarcasm did reside in her tone.

“I think the word you’re looking for is snake,” Arlo said. 

She shook her head. “No. Snakes are too powerful. He doesn’t get that much credit. Worm. He’s a worm!”

“Why don’t you two just sleep with each other already?” Sam spoke up.

Jo felt her eyes widen, watching Arlo’s do the same as they were still staring at one another. Not able to look at him any longer, or anyone else at the table for that matter, she snapped her gaze over to Sam. 

“What?” she breathed. 

“You and Higgins?” Sam continued.

_Oh thank God._

_But… wait, what?_

“What do you mean?” Jo pressed on, her face still hot.

“Why don’t you and Higgins just sleep together and get it over with?” Sam clarified. “There’s obviously some sexual tension there. That’s where all the resentment blooms.”

“What? No, no. I would never -” Jo tried. 

However, Phyllis jumped in. 

“Yeah, oooo. Rough, anger sex. That would be amazing,” the women offered. 

Sam paused, wrinkling her nose. “Well… with Higgins… maybe not.”

“You’re right,” Phyllis spoke again. “Can you imagine the noises he would make?”

“I don’t even want to,” Sam said. “Hopefully he’d just be silent and let Jo take control.”

“Oh, God. Stop,” Jo said firmly, finally getting the women to end their conversation. “I am never sleeping with Higgins. Ever.”

Sam laughed at this. “But imagine if you did.”

“Sam!”

“Okay, okay,” Phyllis giggled. “Only saying that angry sex is a lot of fun.”

Jo couldn’t help but watch the way that Phyllis’ arm shifted over a little in order to gently bump the person next to her. So gently that it was hard to tell if she’d actually touched him. But she had. Jo could tell from the way his body shifted in her peripherals. 

She also swore she could feel his eyes, that had been burning into the side of her face, now shift away. 

“That’s great,” Jo said. “But it’s still never going to happen with Higgins. And if we keep talking about it, I will throw up all over this table.”

“Well, let’s avoid that!” Emily spoke up. 

Thank goodness for the girl.

“And maybe we could…” Emily trailed off as she looked out over the room. She then turned back, excitement spread over her expression. “Dance! We should go dance!”

“I’m in!” Sam said before anyone could say anything. “Rem, you’re coming too.”

“What? Why?” the man asked, completely thrown.

“Because I said so. Now get your butt up,” she told him.

Rem sighed, but - much to Jo’s surprise - was shifting out of his seat as well. 

“I’m coming too,” Phyllis said with a nod. She then glanced to her side. “Arlo?”

“Definitely not,” he stated, his voice light. “I’ll hold down the fort.”

“Jo - ...oh…” Emily said as she turned to look at the brunette. Then everyone looked to her as they all seemed to suddenly have the same thought.

“Yeah…” Jo started, looking down at her injured leg resting under the table. “I don’t think I’m going anywhere.”

“We’ll do some moves for you then!” Sam said, grabbing Emily’s hand as she led the way out to the dance floor. “Don’t miss us too much!”

“We’ll try,” Arlo said, giving them a wave as they all walked off.

Oh… Arlo and her were alone. There had been so much commotion that Jo didn’t even think about the fact that it was only them staying behind. Not that she really minded.

“And then there were two,” Jo said, giving him a smile. 

“So there were. And I think one of them may be a little drunk,” Arlo said with a single laugh. 

“Tipsy, Captain. Tipsy,” she told him.

“Fine, fine line that is,” he said. 

“I’m just teetering on the edge,” Jo said, a strange thrill in her voice - even though it was working against herself.

So she followed it up. 

“I like to live life on the edge,” she slightly slurred.

Arlo hummed a laugh. “I think we’ve already confirmed that.”

She gave him a goofy smile before she propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin into her hand. 

“So how are _you_ doing?” she asked.

“Oh, I am just fine. Nice to get out after a long week,” he told her.

“Sorry about that,” she said, giving him a tender smile now. 

He shook his head in response. “None of that. We have a truce remember?”

“How could I ever forget? I initiated it, after all,” she stated.

“Well, aren’t we proud?” he asked.

She laughed before she reached for Emily’s leftover drink. Someone had to take care of it, right?

Jo took a large swig, seeing Arlo shake his head in front of her. Though, his apparent disapproval didn’t work as he also wore a smile. 

“So,” she said, putting the glass down again. “How are things with Phyllis? She seems to be having a good time tonight.”

Jo looked at him expectantly, her eyes dancing. She didn’t know what warranted the question, but she knew it was something that she had genuinely wanted to ask. Arlo and her were becoming closer and one thing that she wanted to understand, and support, was this relationship with Phyllis. Maybe that would help her from feeling so flustered every time she caught them interacting. Then she wouldn’t feel like she was spying on something personal.

That’s what she was telling herself anyway.

Arlo cleared his throat. “Good. We’re good.”

Then there was a slight pause between them. One that caused Jo to lift a brow. 

“Really? That’s all you’re gonna say?” she asked.

He looked at her, shrugging. “What is it that you’re wanting to hear?”

“I don’t know. Something!” Jo said with a laugh. “Only I want it to come from your mouth. I know what everyone else says -”

“Of course they’re saying things,” Arlo sighed.

“It’s all a bit confusing, if I’m being honest. I think it would help, and make more sense, to hear it coming from you,” Jo finished. “Unless, you really want to leave well enough alone.”

She held her hands up. “After all, it really isn’t my business. I just want to know what my friend is up to. I want to support him. I want -”

“You’re really just trying to weasel your way into this aren’t you?” Arlo jumped in. 

“No! … But is it working?” Jo asked, smiling.

“Why does it even….” he paused, looking over to where Phyllis was dancing currently. He then shifted his gaze back to Jo, sighing. “I’m not entirely sure what Phyllis and I are… if I’m completely honest.”

Okay. At least that was an answer.

“It’s okay not to know,” Jo stated slowly. “ _But_ you like her?”

Arlo looked down at the table, only briefly before he looked up again. But it was elsewhere, not at Jo.

_Jeez. He really does have a hard time talking about this stuff._

“Yeah, I like her,” Arlo finally said.

“Good,” Jo said, smiling at him. Though there was this strange sensation in the bottom of her stomach. It wasn’t tingling, but more of a stinging - so subtle that she almost didn’t notice.

“And how long has that been going on?” Jo asked.

He shrugged. “Three months?”

 _Not_ too _long._

“That’s an impressive amount of time,” Jo said. “She seems to be very into you.”

“I suppose so,” Arlo replied, his response causing Jo to furrow her brow.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

He finally met her eyes again, his jaw shifting as if he were contemplating his words.

The look on his face caused Jo’s breath to slow, her fingers tapping against the side of her glass as she felt she may need another drink. 

“I… I don’t know,” he started.

However, the way that his voice lowered caused Jo’s head to tilt to the side as her next words fell from her mouth.

“Yes you do…” she spoke, her volume matching his. 

They stared at each other again.

She didn’t know what drove her to say the words, but everything within her knew they were true. She could see it in his eyes. They were distracted, uncertain. It was a look that she hadn’t remembered seeing from him before, which only drew her in more.

After holding each other’s gaze for nearly a minute, Arlo nodded.

“Maybe I do,” he stated. “But I think I just don’t know how to say it.”

Jo nodded now. “Well… would you like to try?”

Arlo looked at her, a quick breath leaving through his nose as his expression remained serious.

His reaction made her want to apologize. To reassure him that he didn’t need to say anything and she was sorry for pushing him - if she even had. 

But she found that wasn’t necessarily as he began to speak again. 

“I’ve noticed…” he paused for a moment, seeming as though he were searching the air for his next words. “That she relies a lot on… touch. And I have no problem with touch.”

Jo was glad to hear that. Especially after how many physical interactions they had shared. Completely harmless physical interactions that is.

“But it’s constant… and the oddest of times. When we’re alone, we can’t have a conversation without her needing to touch me somehow. It’s as if she’s not even really listening to me. And when we’re with other people she just finds ways to do it in a very… ‘public’ manner,” he continued. 

Jo nodded, following along with his words.

“Don’t get me wrong, she is beautiful. And incredibly intelligent. And driven. But… it’s as I want to explore those sides of her, yet she doesn’t care to see those parts of me. It’s all about touch and physical aspects rather than minds…” he said. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m overthinking this whole thing due to lack of experience.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Jo responded, her voice gentle as she shook her head. 

He shrugged. “I just know the physical attraction is there… but I’m not looking for someone to lust after me…if that makes sense…”

Jo flashed a weak smile before it fell from her face. “It does, Arlo.” 

He looked at her, swallowing hard as he leaned forward onto his elbows.

“There are a lot of different relationships in this world,” Jo continued. “You’re bound to find people that you find physically attractive, and even mentally attractive, but they don’t necessarily mesh with you.”

Jo’s head felt a little foggy as she continued to talk. With all the alcohol in her system, she really hoped she was getting somewhere and not just throwing out nonsense.

“I’m not sure if it’s something that you’ve talked with her about, but if you haven’t, then maybe it’s worth mentioning. Because maybe she really does hear you and see you, but it’s hard to tell or acknowledge due to the whole ‘what are we thing.’”

Arlo continued to stare at her, his expression solid as he seemed to be caught onto her every word. Yet, she also couldn’t help but feel like part of him was lost in his own mind. 

So she kept talking.

“But if you don’t think it’s right, well… then that’s okay too. You want to be with someone who likes you. Not someone who just likes the idea of you. The surface level attraction,” Jo said.

She finished with a shrug, holding his gaze as he finally let his features soften - but only slightly.

Jo could feel her body buzzing, knowing that she wanted to ask him what he was thinking. Only because she was worried she had overstepped a boundary along the way. She had only been meaning to help, but perhaps her tipsy tongue had caused her to misspeak. 

Her cloudy mind wasn’t even capable of going back and correctly remembering exactly what it was that she had said. 

His silence caused her to speak again, choosing to try and wrap up the conversation so they could gracefully move on. Or so she hoped.

“You’re an amazing person, Arlo,” she told him. “And you deserve _to be_ with someone amazing. That could be Phyllis, or another girl, or maybe even no one. Maybe it’s just yourself. But, no matter what, it’s going to be fine.”

And now he finally broke from his stoic state and gave her a half smile. The action made her body deflate a little as she released a breath. 

“Thank you,” he said. “I hope you’re right.”

Jo smiled at him, leaning back in her chair as she finally brought the glass to her lips and emptied the last third of the glass. The amount of alcohol made a tingle shoot up her back. 

It was crazy how quickly things could shift.

“I apologize, as well. I didn’t mean to make this conversation about my worries and woes,” he told her.

“Ah, that’s okay. That’s what friends are for,” she said. “Besides, I asked.”

“That’s very true. You did. Once again - you’re a pest,” he said, teasing her.

His tone made an ache appear in her chest as she laughed down at the empty glass. 

Whoa, that last drink was really hitting her. Her head felt as though it was spinning as she glanced downward.

If she thought her mind was jumbled before then she was wrong. She still felt decently in control, but she was definitely feeling the potential for giggles to bubble out of her at any moment. For many years, she had thanked her lucky stars that she was a happy drunk, but she also didn’t want to look like a complete idiot. Especially if her tongue chose to take advantage of her state and become _even more_ unpredictable.

“Alright,” Arlo spoke, catching her attention. “I’m thinking that’s enough for you.”

It was as if he had read her thoughts.

Or perhaps he had taken one look at her and used even the slightest bit of common sense. She was obviously drunk at this point as her smile was now completely lopsided.

“Mmmm, I may be a pest, but you’re definitely a bully,” she told him.

“I don’t think bullies have your best interest in mind, so I don’t agree with that at all,” he spoke.

“Bullies always have secret motives,” she retorted. “You never know!”

Arlo rolled his eyes, though he was smiling. He then looked out at the rest of the room, his face lighting up more as he caught sight of their friends.

Jo watched the way his teeth flashed in his mouth, his smile bright and inviting as it spread onto his face. His jawline was even more apparent as he was turned to the side, his red hair dancing across the skin as it led to his chin. 

She barely realized how hard she was studying him. She had definitely crossed over that fine line he had mentioned before.

“I think we dodged a bullet. You should see this lot,” he told her.

“Oh really?” Jo asked, glancing over her shoulder. However, she was unable to see them from her seat, which caused her to shift out of her seat.

The alcohol soothed any ache in her body as she moved from her side of the table to his - bringing herself to sit directly beside him. Her eyes remained out to the room, but she now felt the left side of her body grow warm as she was aware of him next to her. 

Her eyes fell on the group of their four friends, trying to move their bodies to the rhythm of the song. However, Emily and Phyllis seemed to have a better grasp over it than Sam and Rem. Sam’s excuse was she was drunk by now, while Rem was obviously not the strongest dancer.

Jo laughed. “Just think. That could be us.”

“No one needs to see you out there swaying around on crutches or me shuffling awkwardly from side to side,” he told her. “If anything, we’re likely doing them the favor.”

Jo turned her eyes towards him, realizing now that they were decently close as their faces were only a foot apart. 

“I have a feeling you’re a better dancer than you let on,” she said, giving him a suspicious look. 

“Really? And what brings that on?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure. You seem like the type to have that sort of trick up your sleeve,” she told him, her eyes remaining on his.

“I have many tricks, actually,” he said, his eyes shifting as he searched her. 

“Captain Arlo,” she said, her force teasing as she pretended betrayal. It then fell quieter as she spoke again, her tone surprising herself. “What other skeletons are you hiding in your closets?”

“Perhaps I’ll show mine if you show yours,” he said, his voice all dipping down.

What was happening?

Jo felt her stomach flip as she looked at him. It was their usual teasing, but for some reason it felt different than usual. More intense, perhaps. Though some of their interactions had made her head spin, it was never to this extent.

Or perhaps that was the alcohol still making her spin and impairing her judgment.

She looked away, glancing off in another direction as she saw some of the other townspeople dining together or shuffling into the game room to likely play darts. She didn’t trust herself whatsoever to throw a dart at that moment. 

“Uh… oh… you’ll never guess who’s looking over here,” Arlo spoke again, causing Jo to turn forward. The air between them seemed to relax again.

“Who?” she asked, her brows pulling together as she stared around.

“Higgins. Two o’clock,” he told her. 

Thinking about his words, Jo slowly glanced over to his suggested location and immediately locked eyes with the worm himself. Immediately, he smirked at her, raising a glass with his stupid, slimy fingers. 

“Oh God,” Jo groaned, turning to her right in order to avoid his actions.

Only, her body also fell over as she turned, causing her to completely lean into the man beside her. Before she could think about what she was doing, she tucked her head into his neck as an attempt to shield her eyes from Higgins further. It was as if the worm had caused her to go completely limp from hate, as she eased into the man next to her.

Then her nose filled with the familiar scents. The smell of worn leather mixed with something that was more… him. How could she even describe it? It was almost like cedarwood and musk. Maybe some apple.

She breathed it in, feeling her whole body become warm as both her sense of smell and touch were stimulated. Her head on his shoulder, hand on his chest, her leg against his, and now… the feeling of his hand on her lower back. 

The final touch made Jo’s breath tight as she slowly pulled back and brought her gaze up to his chest. It paused there for a moment, reminding her of the day he had saved her from the snailbobs and pulled her down from his horse. Moments passed before her stare raised to his own eyes, which were currently on her. 

His expression was relaxed, his lips parted as he was focused on her.

The color on her cheeks had to be stained red.

_Oh God._

She was so stupid. She hadn’t even meant to be so touchy with him. It was a reaction based on seeing Higgins that had meant to be, once again, harmless. However, she feared that it was being misread. Maybe not by him, but it would definitely be misread by Phyllis if she saw.

_Oh God - Phyllis!_

Jo’s eyes tore away from his and she looked back to the dancing group. But she found that none of them were focused in her direction, but still wrapped up in their own dancing and laughter.

_Okay._

But Jo still felt uneasy. She didn’t want to feel as though she had “gotten away with it” because she hadn’t even meant anything by the actions. It had been innocent and not ill intentioned, but it probably didn’t seem that way.

Especially after the conversation that they just had about Phyllis.

Oh, no. He probably thought that Jo was just throwing herself at him after making him admit all of that. That had not been her plan, or her goal. This was all a coincidence and she had just put herself in very rocky and unintended circumstances.

_Maybe you should… you know… say something._

Remembering herself a little more, Jo turned back to Arlo, noting that he was still looking at her. 

“Think it’s best if I go back to the other side!” Jo announced, perhaps a little too loudly for the man directly next to her. She then began to awkwardly shift out of the seat before she made her way back to her original spot. “Can’t see Higgins from this side.”

She watched as Arlo raised a brow at her, making her heart pound in her chest. She had been trying to make this less awkward, but now she was starting to think that she had done the complete opposite. 

Her best move was probably to apologize now. However, as she opened her mouth, she never had the chance to follow through as their other guests returned to the table.

“You two missed a heck of a dance party!” Sam said, plopping down next to Jo. “Still would have liked to see you bust a move on those crutches.”

Jo laughed lightly. “Not even if you paid me.”

“And what did we miss here?” Phyllis asked, sitting down next to Arlo in the same spot Jo had been only moments ago. 

Jo didn’t know what caused the reaction, but she suddenly felt a vibration running through her body caused by the blonde’s question, the memory of what had just occurred, and the way that Arlo was still looking at her. 

Why was he still looking at her?

But then he tore his eyes away as he looked to Phyllis.

“Nothing really,” he told her.

Jo was thankful for this answer, causing her to speak up as well.

“Yeah. You really missed nothing,” she confirmed.

However, how come even though they both called it nothing… there was a feeling deep inside of her telling her it was…. Something.

* * *

Nothing.

Nothing was a joke. Nothing was an understatement.

It was only that Arlo didn’t know how to describe what they had missed. He also really shouldn’t have been explaining any of it either. Because he wasn’t sure what had just occurred between Jo and him, but it sure didn’t feel like nothing.

Perhaps he was letting weird projections get the best of him, but it was a feeling he couldn’t shake. 

From them talking about his “relationship” with Phyllis to when she was moving back to her original seat - it had left his head spinning in a way that he couldn’t fathom. And then there was the way that she had leaned into him. So freely and simply that he knew she hadn’t meant anything behind the action. But did that make it better or worse?

Calling it nothing was the easy option. Nothing was what it should be. Because it was all in fact _nothing_ and he was just letting his mind, and whatever else this was, get the best of him. 

But why?

Why was there this feeling inside of him, sitting in the pit of his stomach, yelling up at him? It kept insisting that maybe it wasn’t nothing. At least to one person.

What did that even mean?

He was beginning to feel frustrated. He was annoyed that he felt like this and was trying to work it all out while she was still across from him - smiling at their fellow friends and getting lost in their stories. Her carefree demeanor suggesting that her mind was not currently in overdrive like his was right then. 

And normally he could make an excuse. He could ignore it or figure out a way to not let his mind slip in any direction. But tonight he couldn’t shake it. 

He needed to, though. Because even if there was a voice inside of him trying to convince him otherwise, tonight’s interaction with Jo really was nothing.

Arlo had decided to confide in her, and Jo had allowed herself to lean into him in a way that she hadn’t before. Quite literally lean into him. 

But she had been drinking. Jo was already enough of a touchy person in the first place, but alcohol heightened things. She wasn’t completely aware of herself or her actions, and Arlo knew better than to take advantage of her state. He couldn’t and shouldn’t have been making any conclusions just because she had touched him.

That’s just where they had found their relationship… their friendship. There was touch. 

That thought made Arlo recall what he had said to Jo about Phyllis. About their touch and how he had felt indifferent to it because that’s all that she seemed to want. 

When Phyllis touched him… it didn’t make him overthink this much. It didn’t invade his mind and completely settle in so he couldn’t escape it even if he tried. 

Why was that? 

When Phyllis had touched him tonight, Arlo had nearly begun to sweat and shuffled his feet under the table. He had shifted his eyes around to his mates to see their reactions as if it mattered. Because it felt like it mattered…

But when Jo touched him tonight, Arlo grew warm, his feet planted, his hand instinctively placed on the small of her back, his eyes shifted only down and on her. 

And he hated that. He hated taking advantage of her actions to make himself think that there was something behind the touch. The interactions.

Especially because he was, in a way, _“with”_ Phyllis. And she was sitting right beside him while he was having this entire inner battle. Inner battle? He hated that as well.

So what was this?… This thing with Jo.

What was it?

Arlo looked at her, her eyes still pointed away from him as she leaned her chin into her hand again. Her attention was directed at Rem, her shoulder slightly leaning into Emily’s as she listened to the man. Carelessly touching someone else.

It was nothing.


	10. Taking a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due the "events" at the Round Table, Arlo has found himself existing in an inevitable loop of muddled and uncertain thoughts. However, he's trying his best to put his questions and concerns out of his mind - or at least near the back. In order to do so, he tries to follow his friend's advice by finally talking to Phyllis and attempting to aim his focus elsewhere. Where he believes it belongs.
> 
> “It’s not really everyday that a man tells you he wants more of an emotional relationship… especially after he’s already received the physical pieces."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello.  
> So, I apologize that this chapter is a bit delayed. I am currently rehearsing for a show and it has been hard to find the time to sit down and write due to devoting my time elsewhere.  
> I hope you're all willing to forgive me, and that you also enjoy this chapter.   
> Along with having a lack of time, I feel like there has been a little lack of motivation in me as well. I think it's a side effect of me questioning my writing and ideas. Ah! The downsides of loving to write.
> 
> Anywho, I hope this chapter is received well! We've got us some Phyllis/Arlo one on one time... as well as some more questioning from our two mains. That's always a wild ride.
> 
> Happy reading!

Leaving the Civil Corps headquarters, Arlo raised his arms over his head as he stretched out his strained muscles. He had really pushed it during his morning workout… and during his last couple of morning workouts, for that matter, and was now feeling the consequences. However, he had needed the release. To punch his training dummy until it was left creaking in response to any impact. Arlo was sure his knuckles were currently forming bruises under his gloves. 

Bringing his arms back down, he began to shake out his hands, hoping the blood flow would stop the bruising. Even though, that wasn’t at all possible. 

Going down the hill, Arlo’s mind began to stray away from his aches and pains as he tried to kick his other senses into gear. It was nearly time for his rounds to start for the day, which meant that he needed to be on his game. Not that he expected to be chasing down bad guys or taking down pinecocks at every turn. But still, it was nice to be ready no matter what was thrown his way. 

Thankfully, his mind had felt a little clearer that morning. After the Round Table incident - if he could even call it that - Arlo had fallen into his bed Friday night in a mess of thoughts. He was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he hadn’t even managed to take off his jacket or belt before he inevitably dozed off. And those thoughts had continued to invade his mind over the course of the last few days - no matter how he tried to dismiss them.

But that morning, he had finally woken up without those same thoughts echoing throughout his mind and pushing a headache to grow in his temples. Instead, it was background noise. The kind that Arlo could ignore, and insisted on getting rid of as soon as possible - not that it was more manageable. Hence why he had used his morning exercise as a tactic to nip the whole situation in the bud. 

And now, he wasn’t thinking about it. He wasn’t questioning. He was done trying to make sense of something that wasn’t there. He had ended that Friday night due to what he had seen with his own eyes - another touch with someone else. So, he wasn’t thinking about it. 

Senses on. It was all about the present and the senses that he needed then. The thoughts that he needed to focus on - that had nothing to do with the past or any confusion that may have laid there.

He concentrated on the laughs of the children in the distance, thankful to hear they weren’t screams of panic or cries in pain. He concentrated on the sound of the wind causing the leaves to rustle in the trees as a sign of the season beginning to change. 

Lastly, he concentrated on the gentle click of heels on the stone as he sensed someone coming near him. 

And sure enough, within seconds, he was met by the source of the sound coming around the bend as they headed up the hill while he headed down. The moment the individual turned, their eyes met and Arlo could feel his focus on his surroundings slightly falter. 

Phyllis.

She was smirking at him now, her hips gaining an extra swing as she kept her clicking heels moving up towards him. He, however, began to slow as he knew they would inevitably meet in the middle. Phyllis wasn’t the type of person he could just pass by while calling out a lame “hello.” That wasn’t the role she held in his life. She was the kind of person he needed to stop for, which usually meant she would…

As expected, they met in the middle of the ramp and Phyllis was quick to speak before her actions followed. 

“Hey, you,” she murmured before one of her hands was already at the nape of his neck, pulling him straight down to have his lips meet hers. 

And then she held him there, keeping their mouths directly against one another as her body also began to lean forward. She pressed her chest into him, which made Arlo’s heart begin to hammer into his own chest. But not in the way one would likely expect.

Finally, he managed to pull back, careful not to put too much distance between them. He then gazed down at her, offering a small smile as he was finally able to reciprocate her greeting.

“Morning, Phyllis,” he said as he began to realize his own hands were still at his sides. Remembering himself, he raised them and gently placed them on her hips - making sure his touch didn’t reside too low… or too high for that matter. 

“I feel like I never see you this early,” Phyllis replied. “What a treat.”

A side of Arlo’s mouth pulled up further, glad that simply seeing him made her happy. However, he hadn’t managed any words. 

Even though it hadn’t been long since the last time he had seen her. They had just ran into each other the night prior, but it had been brief as they were both headed home to bed. That had to have been less than eight hours ago since they had both been quite the early riser that morning. 

_ That’s something you have in common _ .

Arlo wanted to roll his eyes at his own thought. Was he really going to point out every single little similarity? What was next? That they both had blue eyes? 

That was something that Sam had enjoyed in the past.

_ “You both have blue eyes! So if you ever had babies then the probability of them having blue eyes would be through the roof!” _

Leave it to Sam.

But the point was - he was not going to pick out all of their similarities. He refused. That would be ridiculous and Arlo wasn’t one to stoop to that level.

Besides, he knew that Phyllis and him had more in common… he just wasn’t sure exactly what that was… yet!

“Actually, I’m glad I ran into you,” Arlo said, feeling his body begin to hum. It was as if he had inner jitters that were causing his bones to vibrate. 

“Is that so?” Phyllis asked, easing into him even more.

_ No sweating. We’re not sweating. And no moving your feet. Planted. You’re a Captain for Christ’s sake _ . 

“Yes, it is,” Arlo spoke again, his words sounding moronic leaving his mouth. He quickly cleared his throat as if it would help. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

The statement had left him so easily, as if he were on autopilot. No - as if someone had taken over his controls and insisted on pressing buttons faster than his programming could comprehend. They wanted to pass the small talk and get right to the “good stuff.” Right to the core. 

In reality, Arlo figured the one handling the controls likely reflected the version of himself that existed the night before. The one that had voiced his thoughts in regards to his “relationship” with Phyllis for the first time...ever. Or maybe it wasn’t even that one. Maybe it was the version of himself that had soaked in the advice that he had received and had made it a goal to follow it. Without the current Arlo being aware.

And now his thoughts were lighting up with the exact thing that he had told himself he wasn’t thinking about this morning - Jo. 

But, in his defense, he wasn’t thinking about the way she had leaned into him and the way she had ignited a fire in his stomach and invaded his consciousness…

No, no. He definitely wasn’t thinking about that.

He was thinking about the opinions and words she had shared with him. How she had reassured him, and also given him the idea to talk to Phyllis. To let the blonde know how he was feeling, and figure out if they were just missing the ability to mentally explore one another due to confusion. 

It looked like Jo’s curiosity and impulsiveness had rubbed off on him. 

Not literally.

Having not even realized his gaze had been elsewhere, straying downward towards the stone path, he brought it back up to her and kept it there. And once it was there, he instantly noticed the quirk in her brow, the coy turn of her lips, and how her teeth grazed her lip for the slightest of moments.

_ Feet planted. _

“What is it?” she said, her voice low in both register and volume.

Vibrating. His body was still inwardly vibrating. He had the sensation in his bones that he wanted to shake out as soon as possible. However, with Phyllis there both watching him and holding him in place - he knew that he couldn’t.

The lingering moment made Arlo feel as if eons were passing within seconds, driving him to speak again so he didn’t just leave her in the dark. Or come off as insatiably neurotic. 

“None of what I want to talk about is bad,” he told her. “I don’t want you to take it the wrong way.”

Now, Phyllis’ upturned lips slightly smooth, though she didn’t look exactly concerned about what it was he might say. Perhaps she was merely expectant.

“Okay,” she said slowly. 

Arlo nodded, knowing now was his chance. It was time for him to actually ask his questions, to voice his opinions. So why was there any hesitation?

Growing frustrated with himself, Arlo swallowed before finally pushing the words out. 

“I couldn’t help but notice that there is quite a bit of physicality between us… or a lot. I mean, a lot,” he told her. 

She stared at him, the quirk in her brow now implying confusion rather than being flirtatious. 

“And like I said, it’s not a bad thing - by any means,” he continued. 

“Understood,” Phyllis jumped in. “Then what are you saying?”

_ Right _ . 

“What I’m saying is…” he began, pausing for a moment before he finally let it fall out. “I think you are a very brilliant and intriguing person,” he told her. 

Phyllis nodded.

“But I feel as though we haven’t really had the chance to talk and get to know one another,” he continued.

Because every time he had tried...she was running her hands through his hair, leaning in to kiss his neck, sliding her hand up his leg.

The two had not been  _ overly _ physical, that was something to note. Although there had been a lot of physicality, they hadn’t gone much further than making out multiple different times. Admittedly, Phyllis had tried to take it further, sliding off his jacket and overshirt before reaching for his zipper, but he had stopped her. 

Yes, Phyllis was pretty, but she was also so much more than that. He could tell that even without her confirming it. 

He knew that she had been through Nursing school and was hoping to even become a Doctor one day - hence why she was there learning from Xu. Phyllis was smart and well spoken. Just because she was beautiful and presented herself in a well… sensual manner, didn’t mean that he had expected anything from her. He hoped she knew that too.

“Obviously, I know the general things. The things we’ve discussed before. From even before we started all of...this,” he told her.

_ This? Really _ ? 

“But I also know there’s so much more...that I don’t know...that I’d like to.”

They were three months in, after all. Didn’t people love the initial, in depth conversations you had when getting to know someone? When starting a relationship? Or was Arlo’s opinion skewed? After all, he liked having those conversations with people even if he wasn’t romantically interested in them. 

They had been on outings together - with friends and alone. And yet, he couldn’t recall a time when they actually had a deep and detailed conversation. Each time he had tried, it was only her changing the subject back to a surface level quality of his and finding a way to place a hand on him. To flutter her eyelashes. 

And he wasn’t saying that was bad. But...it wasn’t what he had wanted.

That last thought made Arlo’s mind cloud further, in a way that he had been trying to avoid that morning. Only, the presence of a pesty brunette wasn’t what was distracting him now, but rather the idea of him acknowledging what he didn’t want. 

He hadn’t wanted that. And at that moment, he still didn’t.

But did that mean that… he didn’t want -

No, no. That wasn’t true. He wanted to try. He did. It was only fair. How could he make any decisions or conclusions when he hadn’t even given anything a real chance? 

“Do you feel that way?” Arlo asked finally, looking at Phyllis. At some point, distance had been put between them as Arlo’s arms were once again at his sides and Phyllis was no longer pressed against him. 

Perhaps he should have realized that when his bones had stopped shaking. 

He held her gaze now, unable to read her due to her perplexed expression. All it suggested was that she was thinking, trying to work out her own thoughts. 

“I’m sorry,” Arlo said. “I’m not saying that I’m not physically attracted to you -”

If he was correct.

“But I am saying that I would like to get to know you on a deeper level. Emotionally and mentally. Bloody hell, I’m sure that sounds stupid,” he said, breathing out a laugh.

He was glad to hear that Phyllis laughed along though. 

“It doesn’t sound stupid,” Phyllis said with a shake of her head.

Thank goodness for that, at least.

“I guess the more I think about it - you’re right. We are very physical,” she confirmed. “But it would be nice to explore each other in different ways.”

Her voice danced behind the last words in her sentence, causing Arlo’s shoulder blades to tense. However, he mentally began to smooth them out as he made sure to keep his expression neutral. 

“I’d like to do that,” Phyllis continued. “The whole physical aspect always comes so easily, but I would love to make this relationship more than that. I can’t believe I didn’t notice it sooner.”

He was surprised too. And also surprised that neither of them had spoken up about the matter either. 

But that wasn’t really what was important right then. What was important was that Arlo’s thoughts had been well received and Phyllis had agreed to his request. Now he only needed to figure out how to properly pursue it. 

Where should he begin? What did people do when they normally tried to get to know someone?

“Perhaps, an official date then?” Arlo asked, the thought coming to him. The two of them had never actually managed to go on a legitimate date, and maybe that was to blame for the uncertainty and missteps in their relationships. Now they would have to backtrack and mend it. 

Phyllis giggled as she nodded. “I would love to go on a date with you, Arlo.”

The corners of Arlo’s mouth pulled up. 

This was good. This was what he wanted and now he was proud of actually making the right steps to make it happen. All of the indifference he had been feeling, in so many different aspects of his life, was likely to work itself out - and that’s all he could ask for, really. 

“Great. Would…” he wracked his brain for a moment, going through each upcoming evening to see what could work. However, the more he thought about it, the further he pushed back the date. “Saturday? I know it’s a little far off, but I’d like to plan some things.”

Plan some things? He wasn’t sure exactly what that meant, but he also knew it was honest. He couldn’t actually remember the last time he had been on a date, and he wanted to try and get this one right. 

“Saturday sounds perfect,” Phyllis said, smiling. 

“Perfect -”

“Is it alright, though, if I do still see you before then? I’d like to still stop and talk, spend time with you all. I hope that’s not crossing any lines,” she continued. 

“No,” Arlo said quickly, shaking his head. He hadn’t wanted her to think that he had been drawing lines, but then again - maybe he had. It wasn’t really a set of boundaries as much as it was an ongoing plan in order to learn more about her. To properly  _ meet _ her in his mind. 

“I mean, yes,” he finally corrected himself. “I don’t want you to think we have to avoid one another until then. I would like to still see you as well.”

Phyllis smiled wider at this. “Good. That’s a relief.”

Upon her words, they both stood there, smiling at one another as doors could now be heard opening and closing in the plazas.

“Well, I should probably head off to my rounds,” he informed her. “Sorry if I’ve kept you.”

“Not at all,” Phyllis said. “I’m glad you stopped me.”

At the face of their goodbye, Arlo knew how this usually went. In most cases, she would inch closer to him and press against him as she leaned up to sneak a kiss. It was the same process that she had done earlier when she had greeted him. However, after their conversation, something had shifted - insisting that the actions were not as appropriate as before. 

Not that they had been appropriate then either, but the ignorance had likely been somewhat bliss on Phyllis end.

Knowing that he had been the cause of the change, Arlo moved forward to initiate a hug, figuring it was the best alternative. After all, he could have just offered her a handshake. That would be comical - and absolutely terrible. 

Phyllis followed his movement gracefully, her own arms wrapping around him as they shared the hug. And then, they didn’t linger in the connection long before they were parting once more - hands back to themselves. 

She looked up at him, her blue eyes clear and shining like ocean waters gently rippling. Her lips, that were beautifully painted red, were still upturned - which caused Arlo to buzz again. However, it wasn’t in the same way as before. Instead, he felt thankful. And like her - relieved. 

Perhaps this was the right kind of buzz. The type that he had been hoping for as he spent more time with Phyllis, but until he committed to honesty - he just hadn’t been lucky enough to find it. 

“See you later, Arlo,” Phyllis finished, giving him a small nod - not her usual wink - as she finally slipped past him and continued to make her way up the hill.

Arlo still stood there, the sound of Phyllis heels slowly fading in the distance until he was unable to hear them at all. 

He was glad… completely chuffed that the entire conversation had gone so well. It wasn’t necessarily a conversation that he had considered having in the first place, but he was thankful that he had. Not only was he thankful for his conversation with Phyllis, but also for the one he had shared with someone else. With Jo.

The buzzing continued to spread. 

He had been so reluctant to talk about Phyllis - his privacy being of high importance to him. But obviously it had been biting him the ass, which was why he had he had finally been open with someone. Once again, with Jo. 

Well, really, she had been enough of a pain to poke it out of him, but he wouldn’t have said anything if he didn’t feel like he could… like he should. 

The advice she had given was obviously what he had needed. But more importantly, he had needed to actually take it. He needed to clear the air and properly voice his thoughts and wants. 

And now look at what came out of it. Out of being open and willing to communicate. To change.

Phyllis and him were taking a step in the right direction. And would soon be able to get to know one another and grow on another level.

That surely made Arlo’s mind clear, his tensed muscles unwind even despite his heavy workout that morning. 

Finally, pushing onward to his own destination, Arlo’s steps came lighter and his senses were sharper. He didn’t even have to try so hard to force himself to focus on every sound or detail around. His senses were taking matters into their own hands. 

The hello’s he offered to fellow townspeople were bouncier, genuinity filling his voice as he offered a smile and wave. 

Then he was entering Peach Plaza, cutting through the entryway through the park. The plaza was fairly quiet aside from Nora and Lee setting up their booth at the edge of the fountain, Oak already standing before them as he was ready to oppose all of their ideas. 

He would never understand how Nora and Lee were capable of being so patient towards the young man. 

As he walked further into the plaza, he paused next to the entrance of the Commerce Guild and sat down on the retaining wall created for the greenery in front of the building. 

First stop.

Minutes passed by as he continued to study his surroundings, watching as more people began to enter the plaza or simply pass through. Sonia had joined Oaks in front of the Church of Light booth, swatting the boy’s arm when he would start getting overly hostile. 

At least she was doing Arlo’s job for him. It gave him the opportunity to hold his position and worry about other needed issues rather than the boy’s opinions. 

Drifting his gaze elsewhere, Arlo looked up towards the Abandoned Ruins, stifling his sudden need to yawn. Instead, he leaned his head to one side, hearing a nice crack in his neck at the movement. 

Then his attention was pulled elsewhere, back to the entrance to Peach Plaza from the field as he heard harsh steps colliding into the dirt paths. He raised a brow, expecting to see Tody come around the corner in his usual urgency. 

But instead, he was met with someone else.

Finally rounding the corner, he felt his breath hitch as a familiar face entered his sight-lines. 

Her cheeks were colored red, her lips parted for the sake of breath as she also wore a lopsided smile. Her arms pumped at her sides as her bare legs slowly turned the same pink color as her face. The brown hair that had been messily tucked up into a bun now fell even further as her hair tie was slipping down and her usual wavy tendrils fell against her face. 

_ I can’t believe she’s running. Shouldn’t she be taking care of those injuries? _

_ Well, it is Monday. Xu said it would only be a matter of days before she was fully back on her feet. Although, I’m not sure he meant like this. _

Putting his worries aside as he continued to watch her, he half thought about calling out - but wasn’t sure his attempt would be heard as she seemed to be existing in a whole other world. Too enveloped in her own strange bliss as her gaze was focused ahead, pointed towards Central Plaza as her body pushed forward to move in that direction. 

She was so focused that she was almost completely unaware of her other surroundings.

“Whoa, Jo. You almost hit me,” Sonia called out, as Jo swiftly brushed by her.

“Sorry, Sonia!” Jo called over her shoulder. However, her eyes were quickly concentrated once more as she laughed with herself and continued on. 

And now Arlo laughed. It was almost as if he were sharing it with her. But it had left him in a breath and left his lips parted and soft. 

He watched her as she pressed on down the path to Central Plaza, the brightness in her features unchanging despite the puffs of breath leaving her. 

Where was it that she was going? And why was she in such a hurry?

His foot tapped against the stone floor as he stared after her, the movement traveling until he was bouncing his entire leg. 

The sensation inside of him had shifted so suddenly - for perhaps the tenth time that morning - that he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. 

Now who was beginning to adopt a restless nature?

Clearing his throat, Arlo forced his foot to sit flatly against the stone once more, his chest heaving at the lack of movement. If he could, he would have followed the simple action with the ability to shake his own shoulders and bark out an order to relax. 

It was only… he hadn’t realized how much he had wanted to tell Jo about his talk with Phyllis until actually seeing the brunette run by. Not that he owed that to her, but it wouldn’t have made a difference either way. He wanted to talk to Jo. To thank her. To tell her of the good news and the positive steps he was taking forward. There was likely a chance that she wouldn’t care, but he also figured that wasn’t possible. Jo wasn’t one who tended to be uncaring about the things important to others. 

Perhaps that was all why he had been nearly twitching at the idea of chasing after her, or even why he had become so fixated on her when she had nearly appeared into Peach Plaza. It was as if by magic. 

Now his leg was bouncing again as he looked off towards the other plaza once more.

_ No. Wait until later.  _

Arlo breathed out through his nose, quickly tearing his eyes away. Inner Arlo was right. He would talk to her. He would share the news and discuss the matter with her so he wasn’t once again stuck in the routine of keeping these things to himself.

But he would do it later - at a more convenient time.

He would wait.

__________ 

The day had been much more eventful than he had anticipated. 

Between chasing Huss and Tuss out of the Happy Apartments and taking a trip down into the fourth level of the Sewage Ruins - he could pin down his days work as being quite fulfilling. 

Now the day was ending, which usually meant a trip to the Round Table or, occasionally, an evening lounge on the Central Plaza bench. However, neither of those things were on the agenda that night. Instead, he was headed elsewhere. Ready to tick off the last task on his to-do list.

Walking down the pathway, he didn’t have to go far before he was standing in front of her house. Exterior lights were still illuminated as noises of squealing blades and tender flames reached his ears. He could also make out some drilling trickling into the score, suggesting that the builder herself was still hard at work.

Passing through the gate, Arlo’s steps crunched against the fine grass as he turned the corner of her house. Sure enough, there she was - standing before her assembly station as she stared at her work, her head in a tilt.

The scene brought a slight smile to his lips. 

“Evening,” he spoke as he continued to walk towards her. 

Her stature remaining at ease, Jo turned to look at him - her eyes the only thing giving away her surprise. Her hair was still pulled back into it’s bun, but looked as though it had been readjusted. Her fingers were currently painted with what he assumed was dirt and grease, which had also made its way onto the front of her white tank top. In her hands, she held a paper that looked as though it were covered with scrawled notes and steps that Arlo figured served as her instructions. 

His smile expanded further - feeling a warmth flow through his body simultaneously. 

“Evening, Arlo,” she offered back to him. However, she was now in motion again, her instructions being tossed to the side as she stepped towards the materials in front of her. 

Pieces of metal had been mended together in various different places, but he couldn’t make out what the end product would be based on the build’s current shape. All he knew was that it looked quite massive as it towered over Jo. Materials stuck out in random directions, consisting of steel plates and strengthened glass. 

Jo walked around her build, grabbing an item off to the side as she then propped it up to attach it to one of the sides. Her hands moved smoothly and with ease as she slipped needed tools from her belt loops and was soon finishing her new addition. 

It was a light. Something much sturdier than your everyday wall light. 

Arlo placed his hands on his hips, nodding at her work. However, he was unable to say anything before she was turning towards him. But her eyes were straying elsewhere as she quickly hopped down from her assembly station and was off to attend to one of her table saws. 

Okay.

“The light looks good,” he mentioned, gesturing towards it with a hand. But she still didn’t look up at him. 

She nodded, her hands swiftly collecting more steel plates from her saw before she was walking back towards her station.

“Thanks,” she said to him, her word coming out in a breath. 

She then stepped back up to the build, working to add the steel to the rest of the materials. 

“I just wanted to stop by quickly to talk to you about something,” he tried, his feet shifting over the grass. 

_ Perhaps now wasn’t the best time for this.  _

“You’re always welcome to stop by,” she called out, her back still to him. “What is it?” 

She raised onto her tippy toes, her persistence towards her project nearly drawing a laugh out of him.

“Uh, well… I talked to Phyllis,” he said.

“Oh?” she said, releasing her hands from the steel plate. He watched as her shoulders relaxed, likely a combination from no longer supporting the weight of the metal and relief that the piece had remained in place. 

“And how did that go?” she asked, turning again as she met his eyes. However, the eye contact was brief before she was looking around, her brow furrowed as she glanced one way and then another. 

She hummed to herself, her head then snapping up before she seemed to catch sight of something over by her furnace.

“Ah ha!” she said, jumping down and jogging away. She grabbed something he couldn’t quite see before she was coming right back to the station.

Now he laughed. 

“Is this a bad time?” he asked. “I can come back.”

“No!” Jo stopped, her feet finally frozen. It was short lived, though, as she was again taking steps forward and waving a hand towards him. “Keep talking. I’m listening.”

“Okay…” Arlo said, shaking his head as he stifled another laugh. 

Jo was back up on the station platform, the piece of hardened clay now being added as she tried to mold it exactly how she wanted. 

“Okay,” he said again. “I took your advice and mentioned the whole thing about our relationship being very physical.”

“Mhmm,” Jo acknowledged him, her hands still at work. 

“And I also told her that I would like to keep pursuing something, but really wanted to get the chance to get to know her more. On a more emotional level. Mental, as well.”

“Right,” she responded, now moving to the other side of the build to place the rest of the clay elsewhere. 

He had hoped she was actually listening to him. After all, conversations such as these were not exactly his “thing.”

_ Wrap it up then. _

“And she seemed very responsive to it all. Said she wanted the same thing,” he told her. “We’re going to go out on a date Saturday.”

Now this caught Jo’s attention.

“Really!?” she asked, her hands moving away from her build as her wide eyes shot over to him. At the same time, she sprang up from her crouched position, the smile on her face so wide it stretched over her entire face. However, her excitement seemed to have gotten the best of her, because as she jumped up from her spot, she managed to bring her head directly up to smack into the light that she had installed only moments before. It wasn’t a terribly hard impact, definitely not enough to do any real damage - but he was sure she would have a small bump within the hour. 

“Ow,” she voiced, her hand coming up towards the top of her head as she squeezed the area. 

“Bloody hell, Jo,” he spoke, instantly moving forward as he began to close the distance between them. “Perhaps you should slow down.”

He was now standing beside her, his eyes looking up at the area that had hit the light. There was nothing for him to really see, though - much to his relief.

She waved him off, her other hand staying momentarily on her head before she made a point to take it away. 

“Oh, come on. I’m fine,” she told him, her eyes shifting back to her work. 

“Why do I fear you’re going to die saying those words?” he asked. 

Now her attention shifted back to him, giving him a hard shove to the shoulder as she shook her head. 

Arlo laughed at her attempts, noticing the force wasn’t very strong due to her still healing from her injuries.

“I will not take verbal harassment in my own work space,” she told him before she was again walking away. Only, her foot caught the edge of her build, causing her to stumble forward slightly. She was able to compose herself, but also made sure to shoot him a look as she brushed the hair out of her face. 

“You saw nothing,” she stated.

He laughed again. “Would you just slow down? You’re all over the place.”

“I can’t!” she told him, off to grab another steel plate. “I have to finish this build by Wednesday, and then I’m sure Gale and Albert will want me to build another one just like it.”

She was now back to her station again, lining up the steel plate in the position she wanted it to go. 

“And what exactly are you building?” Arlo asked, his arms folding over his chest. 

“A bridge tower,” she informed him before drilling a side of the plate in. “It’s part of a huge job for the town. My biggest one yet.”

Well that explained a lot. 

“A bridge, huh?” Arlo asked.

She nodded. “Yeah. It’s supposed to be a way into the desert,” she told him. “Apparently there is some engineer from Vega5 coming here to help with some ‘Eufaula Tunnel, and the mayor wants the bridge built beforehand.’”

Oh, right. Arlo  _ had _ heard about that. Gale had vaguely mentioned the whole ordeal to him months ago when he had first been in contact with the engineer. The mayor had voiced his desire to have the Corps involved as much as possible once the man would actually begin work in the desert - due to the dangers and all. 

“Ah,  _ that _ bridge,” he responded. “That is quite the important build.”

“Exactly. So, you see, there is no time to slow down or mess around,” she told him. “I need to get this done so this engineer guy knows I mean business. That way he’ll want to rely on  _ me _ for builds rather than Higgins.”

She had a point there. Though he knew the town put the majority of their tasks and commissions on the board in the Commerce Guild, he was also aware that folks were not opposed to asking for special requests firsthand. Rem had even done it recently, asking Jo to build him a new kungfu sack.

Arlo made a mental note that he would probably need to ask her for a new training dummy after the damage he had done that morning. 

“You should still take breaks if you need them,” he reminded her, bringing himself back to his current conversation. 

“But I don’t need a break,” she informed him.

“Not even to rest your knee and ankle,” he said, glancing down at the mentioned area. 

He couldn’t help but notice that she had ditched her crutches completely, even guessing that they were smashed up or hidden elsewhere by now. 

“They don’t hurt,” she told him. “I mean, sometimes they do. But it was only a sprain. Xu said they would only really hurt for a few days and then I would be fine to walk on them - as long as I took care of them properly before. Which I did. So the Captain can stop his worrying now.”

He was ready to challenge her, to try and prove why he was right and explain why the rest was still important for her injuries. But he decided to leave it. After all, Jo was not the only one who had to learn a lesson from her accident. Arlo had learned that he needed to let go of his worrying, to allow her to handle these builds that were obviously very important to her without his getting in the way. 

So he decided to keep his thoughts and opinions out of it.

However, there was something else that he could do. 

“How can I help then?” he asked, gesturing towards the build in front of them. Now that she had identified what it actually was, he could work out what the shape was meant to be. 

“What?” Jo said, his brows pulling together as she stared at him. “You’re trying to help me?... With this?”

He shrugged, pushing up the sleeves of his jacket - though they didn’t move far. “As long as you’ll let me. I promise not to get in the way or take control. I’m only another set of hands.”

Jo’s mouth opened as she stared at him for a moment, her eyes casting away as she stared at her materials. After a few moments of silence, she finally cleared her throat and looked back to him.

“Okay, fine.” she told him.

“Hmmm?” he asked, a side of his mouth pulling up. He couldn’t help but be amused by whatever inner reluctance she was feeling. 

“Fine. You can help,” she clarified, making her words pointed as she properly met his eyes. 

“Great,” he said, his hands clapping together. “So what’s first?”

“Mmm,” Jo paused for a moment, looking around at all her materials. She then sparked into motion, pointing across the lawn. “Go add some more iron ore and wood to those furnaces. We need more carbon steel bars burning.”

“Got it,” Arlo responded, moving to the chest next to one of her furnaces and pulling out the product. He then moved to the furnace itself and started adding in the items.

“Great,” Jo said, walking to her table saw to grab another finished steel plate. “Then can you grab those three finished ones and add them to the saw?”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Arlo called out.

“Oh, so now I’m the Captain?” Jo asked, still continuing her work.

“For the time being _ , _ ” he said, smirking.

“The Building Captain?” Jo offered, starting to drill in the plate.

“Assembly Captain,” Arlo tossed in.

“Captain of Crafting,” she replied with a laugh. 

“Hey,” Arlo said, glancing over to her. “Now that one’s not so bad.” He then turned back to the saw, adding the three bars and starting it up.

“And you’re the crafting cadette,” Jo told him, finishing the plate.

“If this were a real ship then I’m sure I would just be the cabin boy,” Arlo said, smiling to himself. “I’m merely just learning my trade.”

“No, no,” Jo dismissed his words as she walked over to another furnace. She picked up two pieces of strengthened glass and carried them back to the station. “Come on, you’re at least a little higher than that. Like an everyday seaman or something.”

Now he laughed, making sure to quickly add a power stone to her saw for the sake of fuel.

“I’m glad you think highly of me, Captain. Perhaps someday I’ll be promoted to First Mate,” he joked. 

“You’ve got the potential, matey!” Jo said. She then laughed, shaking her head with a wrinkled nose. “Ew. Never let me say that again.”

Arlo nodded. “Guess we won’t be joining any pirate ships any time soon then,” he said. 

“Afraid not,” Jo confirmed as she brought the glass to her build. “Probably for the best, though. Wouldn’t want you to have to betray your current position.”

She had a point there. 

He pursed his lips, nodding. “Well, if that's what you’re worried about then...perhaps we could just be spies then,” he told her. “Just have to blend in and then defile their plans of mischief.”

Jo turned to him, her face lighting up. “Oh, I’m in! But if I’m the ‘Captain’ in this scenario then it sounds like I’ll be the one overthrowing the entire operation. I can get behind that.”

Arlo’s smile slowly spread over his lips. “Ah, you’ve got the potential, matey!” he quoted.

A work glove was then thrown across the lawn, hitting him right in the head. He let out a loud laugh as he could hear her mutter something incoherent under her breath. 

“Okay, okay,” he said. “What next?”

Jo’s expression smoothed a little, glancing around. Her eyes then caught something and she was pointing again. “Hardened clay. Grab the finished ones for me,” she told him. “We may need to add more, but I’m hoping this is the last of it.”

Arlo followed her instructions, going to the blender and picking up the hardened clay she had been referring to. He then brought it back to the assembly station, holding it out to her. 

Jo took it from him, starting to hit it against the metal side of her station in order to break it in two. “Take this one and start adding it over there,” she told him as she straightened and held out the clay to him.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he told him, taking the material. He then watched her for a few seconds, studying her own technique and actions before attempting the same on his side. His motions were steady, but his fingers didn’t move with the same knowledge and grace as hers did. 

Silence fell between them as they worked, though Arlo wasn’t really all too aware of how quiet they had grown - or for how long for that matter. His eyes were locked on the clay, trying to manipulate and properly set it into the needed places. 

“I have to admit,” Jo began, finally tearing Arlo from his concentration. “It’s kinda nice being the one to boss you around for a change.”

Arlo looked up, quirking a brow as his hands began to slow. “Oh? Are you suggesting that I usually boss you around.”

She smirked, nodding as her eyes remained on her work. “Yup, ol’ bully.”

“And you’re a pest,” Arlo was quick to reply. 

Jo laughed to herself, but chose not to say anything more. Arlo decided to follow suit, putting the finishing touches on his side. Once he was done, he looked at Jo, staying light on his feet as he awaited further instruction. 

Noticing him, she began to ask about carbon bars, steel plates, and further materials as he checked on what was finished and what could be added. They restarted their process again, Arlo feeling as though he was able to move even faster now that he knew more about what to expect. They had kicked up their pace while also finding one that was steady and organized - he had to admit that he liked the simplicity of creating the materials while adding in the science of how the overall structure of her actual end product would turn out.

Not that he had much to contribute in that aspect. He would only see Jo inspecting her work with a hand to her chin and her brow furrowed - which then led her to bouncing ideas and questions off of him that Arlo tried to help with. Though he didn’t really have the best answers, he figured it helped her to talk through her thoughts in order to find the right one to choose. 

Sure enough, it led them right back into their process as Jo called out another step for them to take. 

Arlo hadn’t even realized how much time had passed before his eyes finally managed to adjust - noticing their dark surroundings that had seemed to be invisible within the well lit lawn. 

How long ago had the sun gone down?

“Think we can call it for now,” Jo huffed, as if just noticing the darkness as well. She then walked away from the tower, taking a seat on the edge of her assembly station as she let out another big breath. 

“Good idea,” he nodded, dusting off his hands as he took a step down from the station. He figured he should likely go, let her get some rest. But his feet weren’t exactly eager to lead him out of her lawn and back to his own quarters. 

Unable to think of any excuses to stay, making the journey home was exactly what Arlo started to prepare for. His goodbye was right there on the end of his tongue, but never managed to pass through his lips as Jo was already saying something to keep him there. 

“Alright, now that we’ve cleared away the distractions, tell me more about this thing with Phyllis,” she told him.

_ Oh, right. _

That was the original reason he had come, after all. 

“Not sure how much more there is to tell,” he said, sitting down on the edge as well. However, he was at least five feet from her, giving him more of a chance to see Jo’s expression. 

She had a small smile on her face as she stared at him. “Okay, then I guess I’ll just keep things moving by asking questions.”

He laughed at this.

“All right, detective,” he spoke. “Hit me with it.”

“Hmm, I don’t think I like being a ‘detective’ as much as I like being a Captain… But! I’ll rise to the occasion,” she told him, letting out a cheeky giggle. She then hummed, looking upward as if her potential questions resided up there and she was only waiting for the correct one to grasp. 

Arlo noticed the shine in her eyes as she stared upward, causing him to pull his own gaze down to the grass. 

“Do you feel good about talking to her? I know it was kind of my idea, but do you think that the conversation went well? That you were able to get your point across?”

Arlo glanced up a little further, looking out past her fence as he thought about her words. He then nodded. 

“I do,” he answered. “I don’t think there was anything I necessarily left out. I said all I wanted to say.”

“That’s good,” Jo told him.

“I think so too,” he replied. “Like I mentioned, she was responsive to it and seemed genuinely excited about my idea. She wasn’t just telling me what I wanted to hear - you know what I mean?”

Now he looked at her, watching as she nodded.

“I do,” she said. 

Arlo became aware that he was now openly talking about the entire thing without Jo having to really ask any questions. However, that didn’t stop him from continuing. After all, the questions were only meant to get the conversation started. 

“I mentioned the high physical factor to our relationship, and she said she had noticed as well - which was a relief. Made the conversation flow a lot easier,” he continued. 

“Well,” Jo began with a shrug. “It’s not really everyday that a man tells you he wants more of an emotional relationship… especially after he’s already received the physical pieces,” Jo admitted. 

Noting her tone, he realized that there was a chance that Jo had misinterpreted his meaning behind the whole “physical aspect” thing. He had only meant that Phyllis and him had experienced plenty of touching and making out, but Jo made it seem like he was referring to...

“I’m sure she was relieved, and maybe even grateful,” she continued before he could butt in. 

Staring at her, Arlo found himself unable to address her regarding his thoughts, knowing that it would almost seem out of place. But really, why did it matter to her - or either of them - what he meant by “physical aspect” anyway? 

Finally, Arlo nodded slowly. “Suppose you could be right.”

“And the date?” Jo asked. “Was that your idea?”

“It was - yeah,” he told her, one of his hands now rubbing the back of his neck. “We’ve never been on a real date, and I figured that would be a good place to start.”

“I think that’s a really great idea, Arlo,” she told him, her voice light. 

Jo’s delighted tone caught him a little off guard, making his feet rearrange on the grass. He couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift back to Friday night. The Round Table, the bright faces of his friends, the conversation with Jo, the way she had leaned into him.

His head was clouded every time he thought about it, and he had done so well not to think about it. Especially since he had been determined to talk to Phyllis since that night. Since he had been inclined to believe nothing was actually something. 

Now he knew better, though. 

After calming his insinuating mind, or even now as he experienced Jo’s support for his progression with Phyllis. It all spoke for itself. A person didn’t encourage a relationship with someone else if there was any thought of “something.”

Arlo cleared the thoughts from his mind once more, his temples aching at his sudden change.

Realizing he needed to reply, he let out a breathy laugh. “Thanks.”

“And how are you feeling right now? After everything? Excited?” Jo pressed on.

Arlo looked upward now - to the same area Jo had been staring before. While she had been searching for her question, he was now looking for the proper answer. Not because he wanted to please Jo and maybe tell her what she may have wanted to hear. But because he hadn’t fully gauged the full extent of how he was feeling. 

He wasn’t sure if what he was feeling could be qualified as excitement, but he did feel lighter. Like he could breathe a little easier.

Poking his tongue gently into his cheek, he shrugged as his gaze came back down. 

“Good,” he answered. “I’m glad we’re making these steps in the right direction, you know? Wasn’t fair to either of us before, and I guess I’m feeling a little more hopeful now.”

He watched as Jo smiled, though it didn’t reach up completely to her eyes. But, that was only for a few seconds - as she then seemed to spread it upwards to finally crinkle her eyes. 

“Well, I’m really happy for you,” she stated. “It’s not easy to be honest with people, and to not just give up on them when things aren’t exactly how you want them. I think it’s really great - what you did.”

A lopsided smile fell on his own lips. “Thank you, Jo.”

She continued to smile, nodding. She then huffed for a final time, looking over to her build that was still a work in progress - but nearly done. 

“Let’s hope the Mayor and this new engineer like this,” she spoke, her voice quieter. 

Arlo’s smile began to slip. “They will Jo,” he reassured her.

Still, her eyes stayed on her work, searching it up and down as well as left to right. 

However, this only seemed to last a few seconds before she noticed Arlo’s gaze on her, causing her to glance over quickly before looking down. One of her hands came up to tuck a strand of escaped hair behind her ear. 

“I just don’t want to be way over my head,” she told him, her voice steady now. Her eyes then lifted so she was staring ahead, focused on something else in the distance. Despite her words, her tone was nonchalant as if dismissing the conversation before it could actually start. Arlo resisted the urge to let a furrow sit on his brow.

“You’re not,” he told her. 

Now she actually managed to look at him, the stand of hair falling forward again as it caught the slight breeze. 

“You’re sure?” she finally asked, her eyes wide.

He let out a slow breath. “Completely,” he stated. “I just helped you work on this build for the last two hours. I saw what you’re capable of.”

She now began to smile again. 

“So, yes. I can say with absolute certainty that you are not over your head,” he told her. 

Her smile continued to spread, making her cheekbones stand full and high as she looked at him.

“Thank you, Arlo,” she told him. “Means a lot.”

“And,” he continued. “If you ever need it, know that I am always here to help in any way that I can. Having an extra set of hands never hurts, and any Captain shouldn’t be ashamed of having a crew.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she started to laugh lightly.

“Especially from her cabin boy,” he finished, trying to smooth the smile trying to overtake his lips. He awaited Jo’s reaction, and was soon pleased when she offered him one.

Jo now released herself into a full laugh, even tilting her head back a little. “You are not the cabin boy!”

“Fine, fine. I’ll be a seaman,” he teased.

“Any member of my crew would be grateful to hold that position.” Jo fired back at him. “Hold your position with pride.”

Arlo laughed, looking down as he shrugged. “Well, perhaps the more you let me help - the more I’ll be able to increase my chances of becoming First Mate.”

He looked to her, seeing her narrow her eyes at him - though her lips were upturned. 

“I’ll see what opportunities may arise for you in the future, cadette,” she stated.

Arlo lifted a brow. Her words creating a familiar buzz in even his finger tips.

“Aright,” he said. “I look forward to it, Captain.”

Jo brought her knees up to her, wrapping her arms around them in order to hug them to her chest. “Our work is done for the day,” she told him. “I think you’re probably the Captain again.”

Her words made him bite the side of his tongue within his mouth. 

“Alright, I can agree to that,” he said. 

Jo only smiled in response before her eyes went towards the sky once more. Only this time she wasn’t looking for questions or answers, but her eyes glowed with admiration for the stars above. As a breeze came through, Arlo watched as she hugged her knees tighter to herself, her expression unchanging as she continued to stare. 

“What a great day it’s been,” Jo said, her head tilting as she glanced towards another part of the sky. 

Arlo saw his breath suddenly start to come out in a gentle cloud, just cold enough to cause the reaction. His eyes remained on Jo, watching as her features and deep brown eyes reflected the beauty from above. 

As he was stuck on the color of her eyes, he was suddenly reminded to earlier that day when he had swam in the waves of Phyllis’ own eyes - the lively blue color drawing him out to sea. 

He let out one final breath, feeling the fall of his chest as he too looked upward to the sky and saw the endless stretch of stars and space. 

His lips were pressed into a line before he smoothed them forward, pushing his expression to relax. 

“Yes. It surely has.”


	11. Accident Prone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jo tries to continue to work on her new commissions for the bridge to the desert, she finds herself becoming distracted by another matter. However, after taking the time to reflect on her own feelings - Jo begins to make conclusions of her own. Her conclusions may not be exactly accurate, but at least they help her set aside her thoughts and simply focus on her work... and friendships.
> 
> “What are we going to do with you, Jo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello!  
> I hope you enjoy this new update - despite it being quite long.   
> You may notice that this chapter has moments where it jumps to areas of "summarization," which does serve a purpose. I promise it's not just because I was being lazy.  
> Also... it was a very interesting chapter to write considering all of the moments where folks may be lying to themselves/insisting they can put a name on things. -wink wink-
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter is well received! Can't wait for the next one... or the next few. (:  
> Happy reading!

Spring was beginning to turn into summer. Jo could tell that from the clamminess that held onto her skin the last couple of days. Humidity was taking over Portia, making her weary of the heat that was sure to worsen as they inched closer to June and July. 

Jo had officially swapped out the jeans and sweaters in her wardrobe for shorts and tank tops - allowing her body to breathe as she busied herself in her workspace - already on to her second bridge tower for Albert. She had been pleased when she had finished her first tower the day before, but she didn’t allow herself to rest long before she was taking a commission to supply another one. 

And she had to admit - this one was going a lot smoother. That was probably because she had the experience and practice already, but even her supplies seemed to be taking less time in the furnace or on the table saw. Or maybe she was just practicing more patience. 

Her body seemed to have the whole thing down to a science, though. Her feet bounded over to a furnace just as material finished and her hands moved smoothly despite the scrapes and scuffs they wore from her work before. Determined hands didn’t always mean steady motions. 

However, she was easing into it. Her shoulders no longer lifted with tension, no further injuries occurred on her hands as they became more practiced, she took less breaks to study her work due to her self doubt. Her lack of worrying surely made her time spent building more enjoyable.

Wiping some sweat from her forehead using her forearm, Jo stepped back from her work as she finished adding in a sheet of strengthened glass.

_ What next? _

Gazing off towards her yard, she saw her furnace had finished three carbon steel bars that needed to be added to her table saw. Her feet were already in motion as she headed to the furnace to pick up the bars and make the switch over to her saw. Once that was completed, she stopped at her wooden chest, knowing that she needed to add more iron ore and wood to start another batch of bars. However, she found herself running into a bit of a roadblock. 

“Shoot,” she said under her breath, looking into her empty chest. 

She had run out of iron ore. She hadn’t even noticed that she was low when she had placed the last load into her furnace. Looks like her lack of planning had been her flaw this round. 

Straightening up, Jo allowed the chest to fall closed as she let out a small sigh. 

“Trip to Mars’ then?” she asked herself, looking in the direction of town. She pursed her lips as she considered exploring the Abandoned Ruins where she knew she could access materials if she so wanted. However, her time crunch didn’t necessarily support that route. And neither did her knee or ankle. Though they felt much better these days and she was able to get around just fine - she knew they were sure to act up on her if they were strained.

Walking over to the other chest near her front door, Jo opened it and pulled out the satchel she had recently fastened herself. She had used her time being bed ridden to some of her advantage - leading her to create her own unique bag with dark, worn leather and gold buckles. It had served her well the few days she had used it - carrying her tools and resources perfectly.

Pulling the bag across her body, Jo settled the strap on her shoulder as she made her way through her gate. She thought about jogging to Mars’ in order to save more time, but she decided against it. Besides, the last time she had ran across town she had bumped into Xu along the way - who immediately voiced his disapproval from her putting such force on her leg. She hadn’t experienced any pain, but he kept repeating “three weeks” at her as if it were the words for a curse. 

So despite Jo’s jitters suggesting that she take off in the same run, she kept her movements slow and relaxed as she walked into Peach Plaza. It was a fairly peaceful Tuesday morning, the plaza leaning more to the quiet side as the only sound really reaching Jo’s ears was the rush of water in the fountain. 

As she continued on, Jo smoothed some of the straggling hairs around her face to sit behind her ears. There was no doubt that the strands were nearly becoming curly from the humidity, causing them to look frizzy and wild as they attempted to cling to any sweat sitting at her temples. 

She looked to her right to find the Round Table, Sonia’s cold drinks and the air conditioning within the restaurant calling out to her. However, Jo knew she had no time to give in to either. There was a job to be done and she was determined to finish it as soon as possible - even if she did technically have nine days to do so. 

Keeping her eyes ahead, Jo walked down the pathway to the Central Plaza - only allowing her focus to drift in order to say hello to the other citizens heading off to complete their own tasks for the day. She didn’t want to appear rude, after all. 

Reaching the other plaza, she made sure to call a “hello” out to Paulie before coming to a stop in front of Mars’ shop. Only, the man was nowhere to be found. Carol, however, was present as she folded some clothes behind the counter of her own register. 

“Morning, Jo,” the woman offered as she finished a stack. “Need something?”

“Hi, Carol. Yes, actually, I was hoping to run into Mars. I need some materials,” she told the woman. 

“I should have figured as much,” Carol said, picking up her pile and moving it to sit on a display. “He’ll be back any minute now. He had to go make a quick call at home.”

Jo nodded. “I’ll wait then,” she stated before moving to lean against a pillar in front of “Jade’s Clothes” - though she had no idea who this Jade person was. 

“Of course,” Carol said, smiling at the girl. She then looked down in order to start on her next pile of clothes. “So what have you been up to?”

Jo crossed her arms over her chest as she offered the woman a shrug. “Not much. Just working on some of the towers for the bridge they’re putting in.” The mention of her current commission brought a smile to Jo’s face, lifting her cheeks with delight. 

Carol nodded. “Oh, yes. I’ve heard about that. I was excited to hear that the mayor is expanding our town. Besides, there are lots of resources to access in that desert.”

Carol’s words made Jo’s smile spread further as she felt her insides dance. The reaction nearly made her squirm, but she kept her feet planted on the floor instead. Her unfulfilled eager movements were all a cause from yet another Portia citizen confirming that the bridge was sure to be a benefit to their town. It all went back to Jo’s declaration, at least to herself, about how important this job was… for the sake of bettering others as well as her reliability as a builder. 

“Well, hopefully those resources will be available sooner than you think,” Jo said, her voice floating. 

Carol laughed gently, nodding to Jo as she moved another stack of folded clothes to her display. Upon turning back to her table, though, Jo couldn’t help but notice how the woman paused to look at her. 

“You definitely look like you’ve been working hard,” Carol stated. 

The woman’s words made Jo’s skin burn as she looked down at herself. Her clothes were a bit dusty now, her legs decorated with streaks of grease and dirt. Of course her hands and hair were also still a mess, which caused Jo to lift a hand to try and tame the tufts of hair now escaping their place behind her ears. Damn the unruliness. 

“Not much time to focus on my looks,” Jo told her, removing her fingers from her hair. “I need to put the majority of my effort into my work.”

“I never said it was a bad thing,” Carol said, giving the girl a reassuring smile. “Besides, I’d say you wear the look quite nicely. A Jo original.”

Now this made Jo laugh. 

“It may be the next hot trend for your shop,” she offered.

Carol hummed a laugh. “If that happens then I’ll definitely ask you to come and model it for the other buyers.”

“With pleasure,” Jo finished with a nod and smile. 

The women’s conversation died off as Carol was then busied with Lucy, showing her some of the new pieces that they just got in and offering alterations if needed. Jo watched the interaction between the two, but then let her attention drift upward as she admired the blue sky above her. The only clouds she could see were off in the distance and they didn’t look like they were headed in Portia’s direction. It was sure to be a hot one.

Bringing her eyes back down, Jo blinked as she tried to clear the lines in her vision. As she began to recover from the sun, she looked around the plaza - though she didn’t necessarily focus on anything in general. She barely registered the kids laughing as they crossed the plaza, Mei taking photos of the flowers in front of the Portia Times building, or even Higgins firing up his furnaces to start his own day. However, the sight of him did cause Jo to avert her eyes and drift them off in another direction.

Still leaning, she bounced her hip gently as she wondered how much time had passed. Carol had said that Mars would be back soon, but how soon was soon? Jo couldn’t help but fidget as she considered how much she could be accomplishing at her workshop right now - Higgins’ presence making her only more anxious. 

Glancing around the corner, Jo watched Mars’ door as she longed to see him come through the threshold and put her out of her misery. But the door remained closed and showed no signs of opening.

Resisting the urge to let out a sigh, Jo faced forward as she kicked the toe of her boot into the pavement under her. She reminded herself that she likely needed to stop thinking so hard about it. The moment you put your mind elsewhere - that’s usually when something happened.

_ A watched pot never boils. _

Attempting to do just that, she started to look around again as she considered striking up a conversation with Paulie or even telling Carol that she’d be willing to try on some random jackets just to pass more time.

However, before she could proceed to do either of those things - her attention was brought elsewhere.

She had been scanning the plaza once more, allowing her eyes to trail up the tall stairs before they landed on an unexpected scene taking place at the top. One that she knew she shouldn’t be spying on, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop.

Phyllis and Arlo. 

They were standing together - passing back and forth pieces of conversation. They were both leaning against opposite sides of the railing, facing each other so their attention was only focused on their interaction. Jo could see Phyllis resting in her normal passive stature - something about it always seeming so sensual. She would never fathom how the woman was capable of it. Perhaps it was the nature of her nursing uniform, or her beautiful curves, or even just the confidence the woman radiated. The sight of her clean, blue outfit made Jo unnecessarily aware of her own appearance - making her shift to lean onto her other hip. 

Aside from her body language, Jo could also see Phyllis’ blue eyes locked in on Arlo - her lips in a smirk as she stared at the man across from her. 

Which caused Jo’s eyes to do the same. 

Sliding her attention to Arlo, Jo felt her brows lift ever so slightly - perhaps even less than a centimeter. Her brown eyes softened as her teeth barely dug into the left corner of her bottom lip. 

He was leaning back on his own side of the railing, his hands placed on either side of him to steady himself. His hair was falling in his eyes, but he would quickly smooth it with his hand as he flashed a smile. Not at Jo - at Phyllis. And it was his full smile - flashing teeth and touching his eyes. Jo’s eyes stayed fixed on him as she watched his mouth move to speak, to laugh, to smile once more. 

She felt her heartbeat a little heavier in her chest as she watched her friend… and this sudden change that had overcome him.

Because there had been a change. She couldn’t deny it - and he probably couldn’t either if she mentioned it. 

Gone was the man at the Round Table who tensed his shoulders, shifted his eyes, and forced his smiles. And now a new man seemed to have appeared right in his place. A man who laughed fully, smiled brightly, and lacked any form of strain in his muscles or features. 

He looked carefree. He looked delighted.

To be there. With Phyllis. 

Jo cleared her throat, her eyes falling from the scene - landing all the way back down to the pavement in front of her. 

_ Looks like your advice worked. They look really happy together.  _

That thought made Jo’s eyes glance up one more time, but only to sneak one last look at Arlo. Once again, she found him wearing a full grin as he stayed focused on the blonde. Only, Jo’s sightline was suddenly interrupted as Phyllis walked over to Arlo’s side, breaking their distance, and leaned in to deliver a kiss to his cheek. 

And still, Arlo smiled. No longer with his teeth, but it was still there. Shy and… real. 

At the sight, Jo felt herself take a slow breath in - her lungs filling completely as she watched Phyllis’ lips linger on Arlo’s cheek. She couldn’t tell if everything was playing in slow motion or if Phyllis really was taking her sweet time delivering the kiss. 

Feeling another harsh thud from her heart in her chest, Jo reminded herself to actually let her breath back out - which thankfully left her in a soft rush. Her mind was a mess of thoughts, and she couldn’t help but feel like it was feeding over the sensation in her heart or through her skin. 

She was unsure of herself - something that Jo didn’t often feel. But whatever response was sitting inside of her felt.. Foreign and startling. What was the reason for it?

This was surely a different reaction from the one she had experienced the night prior. When Arlo had told her about his conversation with Phyllis, Jo had merely felt delighted. She had been pleased with his decisions and his courage to take action - and she had made sure he knew it. 

So why had her reaction in the plaza been so different?

_ Maybe it’s because seeing it is a lot different from hearing about it… _

_ … Meaning what? _

As her eyes remained on the two on the stairs, she watched as they parted from one another - sharing more words as they stared at one another.

And Arlo smiled again. 

Foreign. Starling. 

Jo scanned her thoughts further, trying to search through the sea of confusion for something that was actually sensible and realistic. And then one jumped out at her. One that made her heart ease ever so slightly. That made her take the warmth in her skin as a glow of pride for the man at the top of the stairs. 

_ He’s making it work. _

Jo allowed the realization to enter her head with ease. And then repeated it to herself over and over again. It made her smile, her eyes shifting down once more as she gave them the real privacy they deserved. 

_ He’s making it work. Because you don’t just give up on something when it’s not exactly what you want it to be… remember?  _

As she had mentioned, seeing it was different from just hearing about it. Because Arlo had proven he wasn’t one to tell others what they wanted to hear or make promises he couldn’t keep. No - he had stayed true to his word. Seeing him actually take action stirred her pride more deeply than simply discussing the matter.

That had to be it.

She thought about looking up again, to see the couple’s scene play out for the third time as if to validate it was...real. However, she didn’t manage to lift her spying eyes before someone was calling out to her.

“Jo!” 

The sound of her name made Jo lean off of the wall suddenly as the man she’d been waiting for finally rounded the corner. 

“Mars. Good morning,” she said, her voice breathy as if she’d been holding in air. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” the man said, taking a step towards his shop area. “Didn’t think I’d be gone for that long.”

Jo shook her head, waving him off with a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. I have time.”

She didn’t really, but with her thoughts still in a whirlwind - it felt like the right thing to say.

“I was hoping to buy some iron ore from you,” Jo said, moving towards Mars’ booth.

“Already? You bought so much yesterday,” Mars told her, already going to retrieve the materials.

Jo laughed lightly. “Sadly, I’m already out,” she told him. “These builds call for a lot of carbon steel bars nowadays.”

“Well,” Mars said with a shrug as he set aside a large stack for her. “At least you’re keeping me in business.”

Laughing once more, Jo finished her exchange with Mars. She put all the iron ore she could fit into her satchel before Mars had to wrap the remaining pieces into a cloth bag. She then pulled it over her shoulder, thanking the man as she prepared herself to head back home. 

Only, as she began to walk away, her feet moved slowly - no longer eager to breakout into a run as she had been on the way to the plaza. No, instead, they moved as though weights had been placed into her shoes - keeping her at a snail pace until she would finally give in to her impulses. 

So she did. She looked up once more. 

But her eyes didn’t fall on the couple. There was no Phyllis and Arlo anymore.

There was only Arlo. 

He was looking out at the plaza, but not in her direction. In fact, it didn’t even look as though he was looking at the plaza itself, but passed it. Over the stone walls and out towards the fields and river. 

Without realizing, Jo’s feet slowed to a stop as she stared at him. Stared at the way his eyes scanned the distance and his shoulders relaxed downwards as he folded his arms over his chest. 

And that smile was still on his face. 

Jo’s lips parted, her comparison from before entering his mind again. 

She pictured the man that had been sitting across from her that night at the Round Table and the words that had left her mouth as she tried to get through to him. To ease his scattered mind about something that he hadn’t been willing to talk about… well, up until the point when Jo was able to slither her way in. 

She considered the things that he had said. And how he was worried about what he had with Phyllis due to the lack of what it entailed. 

And she, once again, thought about how Arlo hadn’t just given up. How he had cared enough to talk through this thing with Phyllis, to take Jo’s advice, and to actually apply it.

_ But now look at him. _

_ That smile. It says it all. _

_ He made the right decision. _

A tingle fled over Jo’s skin as she felt her throat tighten. However, she quickly swallowed in order to ease away one of the sensations. She then managed to smile to herself as she pulled her eyes away from Arlo, knowing that she needed to stop busying herself with the thoughts of her friend so that she could move on with her own day. 

As she turned away, the sensation over her skin grew - nearly sinking itself into her flesh so it could invade her somewhere deeper. She figured it was likely the side effect of her pride for Arlo and his decisions - her passions tended to get the best of her. 

But it was true - she was proud of him. For being willing to give something a chance.

The sensation grew.

And Jo knew it was time to go. 

So she left - heading up the pathway towards Peach Plaza as she tried to focus her thoughts on how many carbon steel bars she still needed to make. However, her thoughts remained cloudy. 

Because with the feeling of butterfly wings fluttering over skin and dancing within her stomach - she thought of her friend once more… and how happy she was for him.

_ He’s making it work. _

* * *

“Last one.”

Jo added the final three carbon steel bars to her table saw, firing it up once the materials were properly in place. 

“Shouldn’t take too long,” she said to herself, dusting off her hands. 

She smirked at her comment, her eyes then casting over to look at her nearly finished build. Despite the minor set back that morning, she had worked her butt off the rest of the afternoon and was sure to have an end product by the end of the evening. All she had to do was attach the three steel plates set to the side on her assembly station - as well as the last one currently forming on her saw. However, she sadly wouldn’t be able to deliver the bridge tower to Albert until the following day as it was starting to get quite late. 

Letting out a yawn, Jo flicked on one of her outdoor lamps in order to provide her with more light before she headed to her assembly station. At least she could drill on the other plates while she was waiting for the last one to finish. 

Picking up one, she went to the left side of her build and climbed up the small step ladder that she had already placed there. She then reached for the drill placed in her tool belt and started to raise her arms over her head as she aimed to put the plate in place. 

Only, the placement was a little higher than Jo could comfortably reach. She was on the second step from the top on her ladder and wasn’t sure if she dared to go any higher. When she had finished the last tower, Emily had been gracious enough to offer to hold the ladder when she saw Jo struggling while she was out watering her crops. The extra support had made Jo feel more grounded and confident when taking that final step, but she wasn’t so sure if it was safe to do the same now.

Looking down at the top step, Jo’s brow furrowed as determination ran through her.

She wasn’t going to let one measly step stop her from finishing her project then and there. 

Nodding to herself, Jo placed one foot on the top step and leaned a little weight onto it. Nothing seemed to change or suggest that she wouldn’t be well supported.

_ You can always brace yourself against the tower. It’s sturdy enough.  _

Settling the argument in her mind, Jo propped herself up so she was fully standing on the top step. She felt tension grow in her stomach and legs as she balanced herself, a rush of warmth also filled her face and even the top of her head. 

_ See. All good.  _

Yeah. She was balanced. She felt fine. Besides, if she worked fast enough then she wouldn’t have to be in that position for that long.

Taking that lost thought into consideration, Jo slowly turned her focus back to the tower - making sure not to allow her legs to wobble at all. She then leaned forward a little, bringing her drill and plate to the correct placement once again - which still wasn’t exactly an ideal reach for her. It was one that she still needed to strain to, but she was _ so close _ .

Without taking any moment to overthink it, Jo suddenly shifted slightly onto the tippy toes of her right foot - knowing that it was the last boost she needed. The warmth in her now became even hotter, like a blaze over her skin. But she moved the sensation to the back of her mind as her eyes stayed fixed on her hands that were in the process of drilling in one corner of the plate - her tongue sticking out in concentration. 

_ Almost there. _

The screw continued to sink in, Jo’s eyes watching it slowly disappear into the other connecting metal. However, once the screw was completely in, she didn’t feel a sense of satisfaction - but a sweat further breakout over her skin as she noticed herself losing her sense of balance.

The slightest wobble occurred in her left knee, causing Jo’s eyes to grow wide as she began to fall forward. She quickly countered this by pulling her body in another direction in an effort to correct her center of gravity - but her efforts fell short. Instead, the drill in her hand flew out onto the grass while her other hand desperately reached out to grab onto the tower to help her. Only, she couldn’t reach it. 

Eyes growing even wider, Jo knew she was going to go tumbling backward… and what was  _ sure _ to catch her consisted of the metal edge of her assembly station.

_ That’s not going to feel good against your back.  _

At a loss, Jo could hear pounding in her ears that sounded as if it were in the distance - but she knew it was likely the murmured sound of her own racing heart. Or so she assumed since the beating was so strong in her chest. 

Finally, feeling herself falling back, Jo’s foot lifted off of the ladder as she went tumbling backward. Her mind felt fuzzy, only focused on the idea of bracing herself for the pain of the impact. 

But the impact she experienced was not at all what she had expected. Because instead of hitting the metal edge or even just the grass - Jo felt herself fall back and hit something else. 

She had only fallen less than a foot when she endured her back colliding with the sturdy front of what seemed to be another person. And sure enough, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw two arms come forward to move around her midsection - hugging her to the person in order to support her further. 

As she fell completely into their embrace, Jo felt them stumble a little as the person tried to steady them - which only took seconds. Jo’s feet were quickly planted down on the ground as she registered both her and the person - who was still currently holding her - finding their balance once again. 

Acknowledging her solid footing, Jo let out a slow breath as she relaxed into the person behind her. However, her mind quickly became alert as she realized she hadn’t even known who it was currently holding her. But, with one look down, she could instantly identify them. 

Glancing down at the arms around her, she was met with an eyeful of white and yellow leather firmly placed against her midsection.

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back. His chin brushed against the top of her head as his breath came out in a small huff. 

Butterfly wings danced over her again. 

Swallowing hard, Jo moved her arms in order to grab hold of the man’s wrists in front of her. She parted his arms gently, allowing her to take a step forward out of his embrace and then slowly place his arms off to each side. Her fingers slid delicately against the leather of his jacket as she let him go - then turning around to face him.

“Arlo,” she said, her voice wavering slightly. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, his brow furrowed as he stared down at her. His blue eyes searched her expression, shifting back and forth in a flicker. 

The way he was looking at her made it hard to squish the wings still fluttering over her, but she knew she needed to. Or at least she needed to brush them off of her for the time being.

_ What’s up with you? Get it together.  _

Thinking on her feet, Jo quickly bubbled out a laugh - watching as Arlo lifted a brow at her reaction. It only caused her to laugh some more. 

“I’m glad you happened to be here,” she told him, quick to take a step away as she studied her build. It was much better not looking at him. “I could have been a lot worse off.”

After confirming that no damage had been done to her build during the fall, Jo still didn’t look at him as she addressed her ladder once more - acting as though she may move it over to continue her work. However, there was a tremble running throughout her body that Jo despised. For many reasons - but the only she was willing to admit was that it currently kept her from effectively continuing her work. 

A silent sigh left her as Jo finally brought herself to look back at Arlo, glad to see he wasn’t still staring at her. Instead, he was busy picking up something at his feet. Straightening up, Jo could now see her drill laying in Arlo’s hand. His own eyes were inspecting the object before his gaze lifted to her.

_ Brush and squish. Brush and squish.  _

She smiled at him, reaching out a hand to take the drill.

Only, he wasn’t that quick to give it up to her. 

“What are we going to do with you, Jo?” he asked. Despite the abrupt question, though, his tone was light and friendly. 

At least that was some sort of relief.

“What do you mean?” Jo said, her head tilting slightly.

He laughed now. “I think it’s clear what’s going on here,” he told her. 

And two butterflies suddenly reappeared. 

What was he insinuating? 

“What?” she asked, choosing to quirk a brow and place her hands on her hips. She refused to let her eyes grow wide, her cheeks become pink. 

_ No way.  _

“You,” he said, gesturing to her.

“And what about me?” she asked, feeling herself able to brush a few butterflies off of her once more as she became more focused on their words rather than anything else. 

_ Out with it, Arlo.  _

“You know what I mean,” he said, shaking his head. “You’re completely accident prone.”

_ Oh… that.  _

She could handle that right now. 

_ But, wait… hey! _

She scoffed. Feeling herself relax, Jo couldn’t help but lean forward to give him a small punch in the shoulder. 

And just like that. All the butterflies evaporated. 

“I am not!” she told him. 

“Oh?” he said, crossing his arms as he smirked. “You don’t think so? Between the fights you stumble into… hitting your head… falling off ladders…”

“Those were _ very  _ specific circumstances!” she continued. She paused for a moment, watching as he quirked a brow at her. “And you just happened to witness all of them…”

Arlo barked out a laugh again. 

“Would you shut up?” Jo said, now leaning forward to grab her drill from his stupid hand. She made sure not to allow their arms or hands to touch during her movements. Once she had the drill, she moved back to the tower, considering stepping up the ladder once more as her jitters had completely disappeared. 

But Arlo’s words stopped her from taking the first step.

“Yes, and I can only imagine the many other _ circumstances _ that I haven’t been around to witness. I’m sure there are plenty more,” he suggested. 

She glanced over her shoulder, scowling at him. 

“Not true,” she told him, unimpressed. 

“I find that hard to believe,” he countered. 

“Well, believe it,” she said, her back to him again. “I’m accident free whenever you’re not around.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” she said, grabbing the side of the step ladder. “Maybe you’re just a bad luck charm.”

“Ouch,” Arlo said, however his tone didn’t suggest any kind of actual hurt as he now walked around Jo so he was in front of the ladder. Facing her. 

“Truth hurts,” she joked, taking a step up the ladder. The moment she propped herself up, she saw Arlo’s hands come forward to brace the ladder, steadying it for her. 

“You’re helping me now?” she asked, taking another step up.

He shrugged. “I told you I would help whenever you needed it. Besides, I know it’s likely better for me to just go ahead and help you instead of trying to talk you out of working.”

That was pretty true...

“But I don’t need your help,” she stated.

“I find that hard to believe as I just saved you from breaking your neck,” he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t have broken my neck. There would have only been some light bruising.”

“Whatever you say, builder. Let’s try to prevent that as well though, yeah?” Arlo said, leaning more of his weight down to hold the ladder. The shift in the support caused Jo to look down at him, noting how blue his eyes looked in the light of her lamps.

“Do I really want to accept help from someone who just called me accident prone…?” Jo said, pulling herself to look away as she searched for her answer in the air before her. 

Arlo cleared his throat. “Would you be willing to accept their help if they told you they were sorry and meant no offense?”

This brought a small smile to the edge of Jo’s lips before she slowly looked down at him. 

“I think I can arrange that. But only because I have to show my gratitude somehow,” she stated.

Arlo’s smile grew a little wider as he nodded. “Consider us fair then.”

Jo let out a small chuckle, once again finding herself rolling her eyes at his words. 

Now this felt right. This felt good. Not fighting off tingling sensations that she couldn’t explain… or that she had been able to explain as pride - at least earlier that morning - but now couldn’t use that same excuse. 

But that didn’t matter anymore. Because now Jo had found herself in the right place with Arlo. The right rhythm. Their playfulness was, and had always been, merely two friends attempting to get underneath one another’s skin. 

After all, she did the same thing with Sam. She didn’t do that necessarily with Emily - but that’s because the girl was too sweet for Jo to ever consider picking on her. 

Although, if she was going to compare his friendships to one another, then she could insist that the touchy moments she had with Arlo resembled those she had with Emily. The only difference was that Emily was a girl… and due to sexual preference there was never any possibility for Jo’s actions to be misinterpreted as anything else. 

Perhaps that was why Jo had continually felt these odd sensations… They were all just worries. Unnecessary worries. Because Arlo and her were opposite genders with “standard” sexual preferences, as far as she knew, and there was so much insinuating that could occur.

Was that what she had really been worried about? That this was all somehow different because they were opposite genders?  _ That’s _ what suddenly had her caring what other people would think for the first time in her life?

Well, that needed to change.

No longer would she let her worrying get the best of her. She didn’t want the simple act of spending time with her  _ friend _ make her feel tingly and unsure. That wasn’t fair. 

They were friends. There was no more overthinking that fact based on what she “feared” others might think. Not at all.

Bringing herself back to her actual present world, Jo could feel the stupid smile laying over her lips as she addressed her friend once more. 

“Okay, if you do want to help… I think we’d be better off if you were on this ladder rather than me,” Jo suggested with a sheepish grin. 

Arlo looked up at her, seeming both impressed and shocked. “Are you really letting me take over for once?”

Jo shook her head as she stepped down the ladder. “No. I’m just letting you screw in the plates while _ I _ coach you,” she told him.

“Yeah, but you’re usually the one who always insists on taking the hands on approach,” he insisted. “This shows great growth, builder.”

Jo let out a huff that was a mix of a laugh and a sigh before gesturing to the ladder. “Will you just climb up already and screw the plates in?”

“With great honor,” Arlo said with a nod as he took the drill from her and took a step up. 

Jo once again shook her head as she watched him step all the way up, his taller height making it so he only needed to go to the second step from the top in order to screw in the plates with complete ease. 

Choosing not to just stare at him, Jo let him continue screwing in the corners as she grabbed another plate from her stack and handed it up to him when he was ready. The second plate was drilled in even faster as Arlo seemed to get the hang of the process - causing the third one to quickly be placed in as well.

“Hang on!” Jo called out, as she jogged over to her table saw. The last plate was waiting for her, which she quickly received before heading back to Arlo. “And for the finale,” she said, handing it up to him. 

Within thirty seconds, the plate was in and Arlo was stepping back down the ladder and landing next to Jo. They then took a step back together, looking at the finished tower as Jo felt her cheeks growing sore from her smile. 

“Yes! Done!” she called out. 

They then turned to one another and exchanged a high five, which nearly caused a laugh to bubble out of her. 

Yeah… this was different. Not a bad different, but as she felt her hand collide with his and even stared at him afterwards - she knew there had been a shift.

She could see it in herself… and even in Arlo - though she didn’t know how to explain it in regards to him.

But for her, butterflies no longer threatened and she didn’t feel her palm grow warm at the touch of his hand to hers - which usually spread like wildfire. 

It was amazing what could be shifted once you accepted the truth. The circumstances. 

But she liked this. She liked the acknowledgement within herself of what they were, and that she knew she no longer felt this need to prove anything to anyone. Because they were friends. 

She had spent the rest of Friday night at the Round Table, and even days after, worrying that Phyllis would think something else… or that Arlo would even think that Jo wanted more after the way that she had leaned into him. 

But now she knew that was all ridiculous. Phyllis and Arlo had to know that Jo would never do anything to offend either of them, or come in between them.

Because she wouldn’t. Why the hell would she?

Phyllis had to know that Arlo and Jo were just friends. And Arlo had to know that as well… after all, he was one half of that equation and could feel it for himself.

Right. This felt good. It felt so good being able to identify everything. To put a name and a meaning to it all. 

Jo looked over at Arlo and smiled, not only because she was thankful for his help - but because of… well… everything.

Because he was making things with Phyllis work and he was in something special with a good person.

Because he had done a pretty good job of drilling in those plates - if she could say so herself. 

And because she knew they were on the same page. It felt so good to come to that conclusion after being stuck in her own anxieties over such foolish things the last couple of days. But now she was able to stand there with her friend, and continue building her friendship with him unapologetically. 

“I’d call this a success,” Arlo said, taking his usual stance by placing his hands on his hips. He nodded towards the tower, a smug smile laying over his lips. 

Jo matched it, feeling her face light up as she turned her eyes from him and stared at the build as well. 

“Yeah. I would too.”

* * *

On Wednesday, Jo was on to her third bridge tower - her body buzzing as she went to Mars’ to get more iron ore. However, that was mainly because she could see Higgins putting the final touches on his first tower. She couldn’t wait for him to go to the Commerce Guild for another commission only to find out that the other towers were already done.

Oh the sweet, sweet justice!

After buying the iron ore, Jo made her way back home - still making sure she wasn’t running - in order to start right away. She had thankfully decided to throw her remaining iron ore from the day before into the furnace overnight so she could get a head start on her carbon steel bars. She had ended up with twelve bars waiting for her that morning. 

She spent the day in autopilot - able to work her way through piecing together the tower without having to really reference her building instructions. With each completed material or the sight of the tower slowly coming together, Jo felt confidence coursing through her. 

_ Three. _ She continued to think to herself.  _ You’re going to complete three! _

_ I hope he would be proud.  _

Jo’s eyes lowered to the ground, though they weren’t necessarily looking at anything. She swallowed hard as she passed a long breath out of her lips, looking up once more. 

_ Shake it off. Back to work.  _

Around noon, she was pleased with the progress she had made. She was nearly half way there, based off of the height of the tower. All of the hardened clay she needed was already done and waiting to be put into place. The tower’s light was set to the side and waiting for the structure to be tall enough to add it. It was all well on it’s way!

And then around one, Jo had an unexpected guest coming through her gate - voicing their approval for her work as well. 

“Bloody hell, Jo,” the familiar voice called out. “How is it you’re already this far along on your next tower? Did you sleep after I left last night?”

Jo turned to see Arlo standing behind her as she wiped her hands off on the rag hanging at her waist. She knew she had grease likely stained over her nose, but she didn’t care at that moment. She could only beam with gratification due to her work. 

“You can rest easy, Cap,” she told him, stepping down from her assembly station. “I slept plenty. I just also happened to be very tactful in my approach for this last tower.”

Arlo laughed. “I can see that.”

She smiled. “So what brings you here? Shouldn’t you be off saving lives? Or at least making rounds?”

He shrugged at this. “Actually no. Normally Wednesdays are set aside for fulfilling product commissions in the Sewage Ruin, but we didn’t have any today. So now I’m left with some downtime.”

Jo quirked a brow at his last words. “Oh? And you decided to use that free time by paying me a visit? … Or is this really just all an act and you’re fulfilling your ‘protective duties’ by coming here to make sure I’m not causing any more ‘accidents?’”

Arlo chuckled at this, causing Jo to smile at him. 

“Although you do have a point - you have my word that I’m not coming here to spy on you,” he told her. “I did, however, stop by in order to see if you needed any help. It seems it has become part of my routine nowadays.”

Jo thought about his words for a moment before nodding. After all. he had spent the last two nights with her in order to assist with her builds. He did have a fair point.

“You’re right,” she confirmed. “You’re pretty imposing.”

He scoffed. “Imposing, huh? I thought we made a pretty good team.”

She smirked at this, looking down momentarily before glancing back up at him. “Fine, I’ll admit to that. But only because I’ve been able to boss you around the whole time.”

“Pest,” he said with a shake of his head.

“Bully,” she tossed back, going to her furnace to collect carbon steel bars. 

Though their voices grew silent, Jo could hear Arlo’s footsteps over the grass before he was standing at her other furnace and also picking up some finished bars. She said nothing as she saw him gather them with ease and then head straight to an open saw and add the bars to it. Within seconds, it was fired up and working away. 

He then went over to the assembly station and looked at the materials set to the sides. 

“Do we need to add the hardened clay?” he asked, facing away from her.

Jo stared at him, her lips parting before they shifted into a smile. She started up from her own saw before grabbing the two steel plates that had finished. She then walked over to join him at the station, walking passed him as she went to her ladder. 

“Not yet,” she told him as she climbed up. “But after I add these two plates then we can install the light. And after that…I think we just need two more plates before we add in the remaining clay.”

Arlo nodded. “Got it.” He then moved to her, holding down the ladder as she started to drill in the plates. Although she was only on the second step from the top, she was still thankful for the extra support in case anything went wrong.

_ Oh, come on.  _ You _ don’t actually think you’re accident prone, do you? _

“Is this the last thing you need to build?” Arlo asked. “Is the bridge expected to be done once the towers are installed?”

Jo shook her head as she drilled in the last plate. “Unfortunately, no. Albert wanted the towers first and then they’re going to post the commissions for the steel beams… which I think they also need four of.”

She finished her work, stepping down from the ladder. 

“And I’m assuming you’re planning on also building three out of four of those? Before Higgins can say otherwise?”

“That’s the plan,” Jo said, putting down the drill. “I would build all four if I could, but I don’t see that happening - so I’ll settle for three.”

Arlo laughed at this, watching her as she leaned down to grab the light sitting near her feet. She grunted as she lifted it up - feeling the weight of the strengthened glass straining her arm muscles. Arlo seemed to notice her struggling as he reached out to take the light from her and then side stepped her so he could approach the tower. 

“Hey, I can do it,” she protested, but he was already up the ladder.

“Take a break,” Arlo stated. “You can afford to relax a little. Besides, what good am I here if I’m not actually helping?”

Jo wanted to argue that he had been assisting her by holding the ladder before, but she chose to let it lay. She needed to bite her stubborn tongue more often when it came to accepting help. Sometimes it was just better to give in and save your breath instead of challenging it at every turn. 

Deciding to just that, she folded her arms over her chest as she waited - her eyes glancing off towards her saw as she tried to see how far along the next steel plates were. She could instantly tell that they had quite a ways to go.

“And done,” Arlo said, stepping back down. His words caused her eyes to snap back to him before they slid upward to examine his work. Sure enough - it looked nearly perfect.

She settled for “nearly” because she would never allow him the satisfaction of knowing her full approval. 

He smiled over at her. “And what next?”

And just like that, their afternoon continued in a similar fashion. They worked around one another - putting materials in their correct places, picking fun at one another, or even taking a break at one point as Arlo tried to juggle three of the carbon steel bars. Only, he nearly dropped all three on his toes - causing Jo to laugh as she questioned who was really accident prone. 

The day turned into evening and they had finished the last tower - with Arlo being the one to screw in the top steel plates, of course. 

They shared another high five at their work, Arlo even giving Jo’s shoulder a small squeeze as they stared at the finished product. The final tower… just like that. 

To show her gratitude, Jo wanted to offer to buy Arlo a drink at the Round Table or cook him dinner on her teeny tiny grill. However, she wasn’t able to offer either as Phyllis came through her gate with a brown paper bag. 

Jo stood by as she watched Arlo turn to smile at Phyllis, which caused Jo’s stomach to grow warm as she mirrored his smile before turning to the approaching blonde.

Phyllis said something about looking for him… about bringing him dinner… about seeing if he was free. She voiced to Jo that she didn’t want to steal him from her, but Jo instantly waved this off - telling the two to go on ahead. 

Phyllis had nodded, offered her thanks, and then started to lead the way out of Jo’s yard.

Then there was Arlo. 

Beaming at Jo as he offered her one last high five before he gestured to the build and said something about a “job well done.”

And then something else about how he would see her later before he began to back up in the direction that Phyllis had gone.

Jo gave him the same sentiment, which then led Arlo to turn around and take off jogging in order to catch up with Phyllis. Off to have dinner. 

Then Jo stood there, her dirty hands within her rag as she tried to wipe off the grease stains that she knew would require soap and water. 

She smiled at the couple walking away before she stared down at her hands. 

And still, she smiled. 

* * *

On Thursday, when Arlo showed up at Jo’s workspace after his day of work - Jo wasn’t the least bit surprised. 

Instead, she immediately put him to work in order to assist her with her first steel beam. Although it was a different process, Arlo was able to adapt easily in order to help her. In fact, he was the reason why the majority of her bronze pipes were finished so quickly. 

They made a lot of progress in a short amount of time, even with their frequent breaks. But Jo didn’t mind the pauses in her plans at all. In fact, having Arlo there to keep her mind clear and make her laugh had only made her process more enjoyable. 

A smile was nearly painted on her face all evening as Arlo would try to put the bronze pipes onto his fingers to make them long and gangly, or how they would attempt to create their own pirate songs as they installed the wooden boards onto the steel beam. 

At one point, she found herself even wiping tears away from her eyes and holding her stomach as Arlo tried to rhyme “first matey” with “bait...y.” 

However, their evening eventually came to an end when Arlo told Jo he had to go. He mentioned that he wanted to walk Phyllis home from her late night shift at the clinic. 

She voiced her approval for his chivalry, and then they exchanged their goodbyes. And he was gone, leaving Jo to drill the last steel frame into place in order to finish her first steel beam.

Once it was secured, she stepped back - smiling at her work and the events that had occurred to create it. 

* * *

Friday came, and Jo found herself at the Corps’ headquarters this time around. All because Arlo had informed her the night before that they may have some extra bronze pipes sitting around. After all, they normally found loads within the Sewage Ruins and he had no use for them if no one was requesting them.

Jo was more than glad to take them off of his hands.

However, once she had arrived at the headquarters, Sam had been there - and she was so glad to see her that she insisted Jo stay to hang out with her. As much as the brunette wanted to continue working on her second steel beam, she couldn’t deny that she also wanted to spend some time with her friend. She had hardly seen Sam all week. 

“She only wants you to stay because it’s her turn to clean the main room and she’s recruiting you for help,” Arlo said over his shoulder as he looked through some paperwork. 

Jo watched as Sam scowled at the back of Arlo’s head before throwing her cleaning rag across the room in order to hit him in the shoulder. 

“Not true!” Sam called out.

Jo laughed at the exchange before turning a suspicious look to Sam. “Is it, though? Because I don’t exactly mind.”

At Jo’s words, Sam held the broom in her hands tightly as she kept her eyes wide, the rest of her expression smooth. However, her lips soon slid into a smile as she handed over the broom to Jo, causing the brunette to laugh once more. 

Arlo shook his head as he glanced back. “You really shouldn’t give in to her little antics, Jo.”

She turned to look at him, raising a brow. “Who said I was giving in to her ‘antics?’ Maybe I was really just trying to get the broom from her so I could challenge her to a spar since she tried to use me!”

With this, Jo looked back at Sam and held the handle of the broom in her hands like a sword, preparing herself to take on Sam. 

“Then I’d say your plan has failed,” Sam said with a small chuckle. She then grabbed hold of the broom as well, her grip was firm as Jo and her began to press the broom at the other until they were dancing around one another. Only, Sam was both stronger and more tactful than Jo, causing her to think quickly on her feet. 

After a few seconds, Sam stopped pushing the broom and instead pulled it to herself, causing Jo to stumble forward until Sam shifted the handle once more. That time, however, she aimed it down to the ground near her left leg, causing Jo to fall to the floor with it. 

The moment Jo landed there, she broke into laughter as she held the broom handle across her chest. Sam only stared down at her, shaking her head as she placed her hands on her hips.

“You are ridiculous,” Arlo stated, now fully turned to look at their little scene.

“Some fight,” Sam said, smirking down at Jo. 

“You didn’t even give me a chance!” Jo called out as she finally stifled her own laughter. 

“I don’t think you would have had one no matter what,” Sam said, shaking her head once more as she went to grab a new rag. “I think you losing means you  _ really  _ do have to sweep the floors now.”

Jo smiled up at her, letting out a small sigh. “Fine.”

Pulling herself up, Jo dusted off her stomach as Sam walked away to start wiping down some of the desks and shelves. However, one person’s eyes still remained on her. 

“What are you looking at, Captain?” Jo said, leaning onto her right hip.

“Apologies,” he said. “I think I was just distracted from replaying your little failure in my head a few more times.”

He gave her a smug smile, looking back at the papers in his hands. 

“It wasn’t a failure!” Jo tried.

“Whatever you say,” he mused, still not looking at her. 

Jo let out a single laugh to herself before she braced the broom in her hands once more, taking her fighting position. “I think those are fighting words, dear sir.”

But Arlo still only offered her a side eye and the simple rise of one corner of his mouth. 

“Prepare yourself!” she told him, taking a step forward.

He tilted his head back in order to let out a laugh at her words, then turned to face her again. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m completely serious,” she told him with a nod, now moving the broom to start spinning it in her hands as she took another step forward. “Unless you’d like to forfeit now.”

“Forfeit? Really, Jo…” he started, but she was starting to gently push the bristles of the broom into her left shoulder, teasing him with the light impacts. She then continued spinning the broom, smiling at him. 

“If I can take on a bandirat then I think I can take on you,” she teased him further, then bringing the bristles to his right shoulder to repeat her little taunt. 

Only, Arlo’s reflexes were cat like as he suddenly brought up his arm and deflected the broom with his wrist, sending it to the floor. 

She was unarmed. 

After watching the broom land, Jo turned back to Arlo with a slightly dropped jaw. “How dare you!”

She then approached him with slight force, grabbing him around his waist as she tried to tackle him to the ground - but despite having to stagger one foot backward to brace himself… Arlo didn’t budge. 

Jo grunted as she tried to twist her body to shove him to his right side, but he still didn’t move.

“Why are you so freakishly strong!?” she yelled out. 

Arlo laughed - Jo was able to feel the bounce of his stomach underneath her arms and chest. 

“Why are you so freakishly weak?” he offered.

“I am not!” she told him. And with this, she felt her brow furrow as further determination filled her. Her mind drifted back to Sam’s approach of pulling rather than pushing, causing Jo to instantly grit her teeth. Bending her knees and tensing her muscles, Jo jeaned her weight into him firmly before she was suddenly yanking backward, pulling him along with her. 

“Jo - “ he started, but her efforts had caught him completely off guard as he started to stumble towards her. It seemed he was about to stabilize them both when Jo was taking a step backward and her heel managed to catch on the corner of a table. 

Staggering backward, Jo’s grip remained around Arlo - causing her to pull him along. She watched as he tried to reach out for something, but his hands found nothing, which left him sailing down with her. 

Sure enough, they fell to the ground with a thud - Jo landing right on his back while Arlo came down right on top of her. She managed to brace her head, not allowing it to hit the floor. But her foot had managed to kick off to the side a little, bumping her toes into the corner of the coffee table as well. 

The moment they settled onto the floor, Jo looked up at Arlo who’s hair had now flopped into his face and his lips were parted as he let out a huff. The whole image caused Jo to roll her head backward, erupting in complete laughter.

* * *

Arlo’s whole body tensed as they hit the floor, trying to do whatever he could not to let his weight come down on her with full force. That was sure to knock all of the air out of her. 

However, in that process, he managed to slam his forearms rather harshly against the wood floor on either side of her. He grunted at the impact, knowing that he was likely to see some bruising later that day.

As they came to a still on the floor, he was ready to ask her if she was alright, when she succumbed to full laughter. Perhaps he should have expected that - considering this was Jo he was talking about. However, he couldn’t help himself from scoffing at her, feeling her body trembling under him due to her giggling.

“Oh, you think this is funny, do you?” he asked, raising a brow.

Jo continued to laugh, her words barely coming out. “Absolutely. You should see… your face.”

He shook his head at this, in disbelief at the woman under him. Speaking of under him… perhaps it was time to start getting up. 

“You are the bane of my existence,” Arlo told her as he started to lift himself off of her. 

However, he only brought himself onto his hands and knees so he was still hovering over her while she was in her laughing fit. He wasn’t sure why he had only managed to lift himself up only this far, but perhaps it was due to seeing her wiggle around with complete delight. Her cheeks were full, turning pink due to being pinched from the smile across her mouth. It filled his own muscles with a new tenderness. 

After watching her like this for a few moments, he finally allowed himself to laugh as he stared down at her. 

“Can you just get up now?” he asked, though he was technically still in her way from doing so.

Jo started to contain her laughter, but shrugged. “I don't really know. I think I may have broken a toe,” she said, another bubble of laughter escaping her as she nodded towards her right foot.

Arlo groaned, though he knew it wasn’t effective due to the grin still on his face. But he did manage to clip out two words to her. “Accident. Prone.”

She laughed at this as well, causing his smile to spread as he continued to stare down at her. His hair was all in his face, but didn’t interrupt his vision as he kept his eyes on hers. 

However, with Jo’s laughter finally calming down, Arlo couldn’t help but become exceedingly aware of himself, causing him to recognize that their bodies were still completely lined up… he was still basically on top of her... It was quite… intimate.

And with that, he finally fully leaned away from her - no longer hovering above. He, instead, moved to sit back on his heels as he glanced down to her right foot. 

“Did you hit it against the coffee table?” he asked.

He watched as Jo nodded, leaning up onto her elbows in order to look at her foot as well. “Yeah. It felt like one of my middle toes got wedged pretty hard.”

“You always have to go the extra mile to prove yourself, don’t you?” he told her, giving her a pointed look.

All Jo could do was answer him with a smile, sinking down in - what seemed to be - pretend bashfulness. 

Arlo sighed before looking up from her and glancing at Sam.

“Sam, do you mind escorting our friend here to the infirmary? I think she needs some medical attention.”

“Medical attention? Really?” Jo complained. 

“Yes, really,” Arlo said, giving her another look before his eyes went to Sam again. “Sam?”

“I’m on it,” Sam said, throwing down her rag before appearing at Jo’s side. “Come on, you.”

Jo let out a slow sigh, causing Arlo to prepare himself for her to argue with him. Only, she seemed to swallow her reluctance instead as she slowly got up from her spot on the floor. Arlo followed suit, but rose to his feet first in order to offer his hand down to her. He watched as she stared at it for a second, leading him to believe she may just smack it away. But she surprised him once more when she chose to take it instead and allowed him to pull her up.

The moment she was back on her feet, Arlo slipped his hand from hers. 

“Great fight, Arlo. You’re a worthy competitor,” Jo said, taking a stumbling step forward along with Sam. 

Arlo chuckled. “Whatever you say,” he replied before shooting Sam a look. “Make sure she gets there alright.”

His tone had grown more serious, surprising himself as it hung in the air around them. He only hoped that the other two women had really noticed.

“She’ll be fine. It’s just right across the way,” Sam replied with the roll of her eyes. 

It appeared that Sam had.

“Might as well be a mile for her,” Arlo stated, trying to recover. “Anything can happen.”

Jo seemed to open her mouth to say more, but he watched as it fell shut once again as her eyes went down to her right foot. He wanted to ask if she was okay, or experiencing any pain - but he found he was unable before she was calling out her goodbyes.

“See you later, Cap!” she said, and then Sam and her were making their way through the doors - leaving Arlo to stand in the room alone. 

When the doors finally came to a full close, Arlo couldn’t help but laugh to himself, his eyes casting downwards to the broom on the floor as he thought about the occurrence between him and Jo. He slowly bent down to pick it up, but his eye caught something else once he straightened up.

His gaze moved upward towards Rem’s room where he found the man himself. He stood just outside of the door, leaning against the railing as he stared down at Arlo. 

“Oh, hey Rem,” Arlo spoke, moving to lean the broom against his desk. “How’s it going?”

“Going well,” Rem said with a nod, but offered nothing more.

Arlo stood there, shifting on his feet slightly as the man’s eyes remained on him. When he realized that Rem wasn’t going to say anything else, Arlo found himself clearing his throat as he nodded towards the door.

“Sam’s just off taking Jo to the infirmary,” he said, his hands moving to rest on his hips. “She may have broken her toe, so they’re getting it checked out.”

Rem nodded once more. “Yeah, I caught most of that.”

_ Oh. _

Arlo bit the side of his cheek as he registered Rem’s words, unsure what to say to the man. However, that was only because there seemed to be a strange shift in his friend. Rem appeared stiff, focused - but on what exactly? Of that, Arlo was uncertain. He was also uncertain if he should ask, so he figured it was best to let the man be. 

After all, Arlo could have just been imagining things due to the scattered thoughts inside his own brain. 

Now Arlo nodded, choosing silence as he began to turn from the man and glance back to his desk. However, Rem spoke up again, causing Arlo to look back at him once more.

“Arlo,” Rem started, leaning his elbows off of the railing now. “Mind if we talk?”


	12. Versions of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to hold his tongue any longer, Rem takes it upon himself to initiate his first in depth conversation with Arlo by voicing his concerns about his friend's relationships. However, Arlo finds that he's not very fond of what Rem had to say, leaving him to run head first into his date with Phyllis.
> 
> “But you’re not doing the right thing. Especially for yourself - and that’s my main concern."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello.  
> First off, can I just say that I hate writing summaries?  
> Okay, now that that's out of the way - I hope you are all doing well and staying healthy.  
> I know that this is a bit of a crazy time, but maybe you can you escape a for a little while in this story and find some sort of entertainment.  
> Writing the talk between Rem and Arlo left my head in a complete spin, but I am very pleased with it! I was itching to write it and give Rem the stage time he deserved!  
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter as it's jam packed with and for Arlo... and so many possibilities now await them all!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

“Sure,” Arlo drew out the word, quirking a brow. “Something important?”

“That depends,” Rem said, now coming down the stairs. 

“On?” Arlo replied, crossing his arms as he leaned against the side of his desk. 

“What you classify as important,” Rem finished.

Confusion ran through Arlo once more as he tried to decipher what this all could be about. Rem wasn’t exactly one who usually requested to “talk,” and if he did it was only about business. But Arlo couldn’t help but feel like that wasn’t the topic of conversation right then. So what was?

_ Shot in the dark, but it’s probably about a certain brunette… _

“Okay…” Arlo began again. “Why don’t you just tell me what this is all about then?”

_ Better to just rip off the bandaid, right?  _

Rem nodded, quickly grabbing the back of a nearby wooden chair so he could pull it over. He then placed it a couple of yards from Arlo and took a seat. His stature remained firm and calm, but his gaze was serious as he settled. 

_ Well, this certainly  _ does  _ feel important.  _

Arlo wanted to question the man once more, or perhaps order him to start speaking that instant before he reached any level of annoyance. However, it didn’t seem fair to use his position as Captain in his personal affairs. Besides, Rem managed to continue before Arlo could do either of those things. 

“I couldn’t help but notice that you and Phyllis have been spending a lot of time together,” Rem spoke, leaning forward a little. 

That wasn’t what Arlo had been expecting. Perhaps it was only his paranoia that had caused him to make ridiculous assumptions beforehand. The ones about the clumsy brunette...

_Or_ _perhaps_ , he needed to stop finishing this conversation before it even started. Rem had only mentioned one singular thought, and Arlo was now jumping to another set of conclusions. After all, he didn’t even understand why Rem had been mentioning his time with Phyllis. He knew they were, and had been, seeing one another. 

“Well… yes,” Arlo started. “You know of my relationship, Rem.”

Rem huffed out a laugh. “That’s not what I meant. I’m saying… recently. Recently you two have been spending more time together than usual - even going out of your way to do so.”

Arlo’s brow furrowed at Rem’s words. He could feel his heartbeat a little faster in his chest as he continued to try and make sense of where this conversation was planning to lead. He couldn’t help but think he wasn’t going to necessarily like it. 

“Well, I suppose that’s because we talked earlier this week about making some changes… and now we’re both just trying,” Arlo stated. He realized he had never really discussed the talk with Rem after all was said and done. Though, he didn’t see why he would have. 

Really, he hadn’t even mentioned it to Sam. She only knew the further details because Phyllis was her best friend and had filled her in. 

The only person Arlo had told was…

“Yeah, I heard Sam mention something about that,” Rem confirmed.

Of course Sam had said something. 

Arlo wanted to visibly groan and roll his eyes, but he decided to keep his childish reactions to himself. Instead, he nodded at Rem’s words. 

“She also mentioned something about you and Phyllis going on a date?” Rem continued, his words coming out a little slower. 

Arlo shrugged. “We never had the chance to do it before, so I figured now was a good time. It wasn’t exactly in good taste on my part - to wait so long.”

Rem nodded and Arlo could see the man’s jaw tense only slightly before he spoke again. “Do you think… you waited because you didn’t necessarily believe you and Phyllis would make it this long?”

Arlo felt his body flinch back at Rem’s words, the furrow in his brow growing deeper as he continued to accept their meaning. 

“That’s a little harsh, Rem - don’t you think?” Arlo spoke, his tone somehow deeper. 

“I’m sorry if I’m out of line,” Rem stated. “But I’ve been on the sidelines watching all of this happen - never allowing myself to step in - but this time I couldn’t just sit back.”

Arlo stared at his friend, noticing that his heartbeat still hadn’t calmed, but it also hadn’t increased either. He chose to say nothing - waiting for Rem to continue as he tried to ease his exasperation. After all, Rem had just mentioned that this took a lot for him to come forward - Arlo wasn’t going to disregard the man and succumb to random irritation without hearing him out. 

What good would that do?

“I just don’t understand it,” Rem carried on. “I get that you talked and now you’re following up your word by working through the actions, but… why did you have the talk in the first place?”

“What do you mean?” Arlo said.

“What I mean is…” Rem trailed off, his eyes casting away as he was suddenly lost in thought. Though, Arlo could see the way his leg bounced only twice and his fingers slightly knotted together. 

Finally, the man let out a breath and looked back to Arlo, his head shaking. 

“To be blunt, we both know this thing with you and Phyllis isn’t right, so why are you trying so hard to make things work?” Rem spoke. 

Arlo noticed an ache in his chest. He even felt tugging on both sides of his body as he let Rem’s concern set in. He almost didn’t believe Rem had actually said those words. 

One half of him wanted to instantly challenge the man, claiming that he had no idea what he was talking about. However, the other part of him wanted to let out the breath that he felt he had been holding for months. To take comfort in the fact that someone was finally… seeing…

No, no. That wasn’t right. That’s what Arlo had felt  _ before _ . Before he gave Phyllis the benefit of the doubt and had decided to actually try. But now he knew better. Phyllis and him had been doing great over the last week. It was clear they had both listened to what the other had said during their “talk,” and were now actively applying it. 

But was  _ that _ what was making Arlo feel good about this entire thing? Or was he actually feeling hopeful due to the progress Phyllis and him were making?

The latter. Of course it was the latter. 

“Isn’t right?” Arlo asked, the arms crossed over his chest growing tighter. “That’s hardly fair, Rem. I admit that things seemed off between us before, but that’s because we weren’t progressing how either of us wanted. Somehow we got carried away with the physical aspects.”

“You  _ both _ got carried away?” Rem asked, his tone making Arlo’s shoulders tense.

“Yes, of course. But now we’ve talked and it’s clear that we both wanted a more mental and emotional connection - we just never took the proper steps to get to know the other on that level before. It was always muddied up by other people,” Arlo finished. 

Rem leaned forward in his chair once more. “And that I agree with. That last statement. ‘Other people are muddying it up.’ First thing you’ve said this entire time that actually makes sense.” 

Arlo let out a quick breath, trying to follow Rem’s reasoning. 

“It  _ has _ been muddied by other people,” Rem confirmed. “Because Sam kept putting these ideas in your head, Arlo.” 

Arlo couldn’t help but let out a scoff at this. “Oh, come on, Rem.”

“It’s true,” Rem continued. “I’m sorry to just jump to conclusions, but all the facts are right there. Look, Phyllis is great - that’s clear. But when this all started I didn’t see you have any draw to her or notice you planning on making any moves yourself. Sam placed these ideas in your head and put things in motion. You just never said no.”

Arlo swallowed hard as he listened to his friend carry on. Now his heart was beginning to beat a little faster. 

“That’s not true,” he finally managed. 

Rem’s chest fell suddenly as he leaned backward once more. 

“I like Phyllis,” Arlo spoke. “Sam may have set us up, but I chose to keep pursuing it.”

“Right,” Rem agreed. “You like Phyllis - we all like Phyllis. But I’m finding it hard to believe that you like Phyllis in the way that Sam hopes you do.”

Why did this have to keep coming back to Sam? Arlo was plenty capable of making decisions for himself. Just because Sam had been in the equation didn’t mean that Arlo couldn’t have developed feelings for Phyllis even after his friend had originally planted the idea. 

“Rem, I understand what you’re implying, but it’s ridiculous. I  _ do _ like Phyllis. I know that it wasn’t necessarily fireworks from the start, but sometimes that’s just how it goes. You have to take your time, learn about the person the proper way, and go from there. That’s why we’re going on the date. To stop getting ahead of ourselves and learn about each other mentally so we can move forward. Neither of us had that chance before, and I can’t say something isn’t right just because it wasn’t perfect from the start.”

Rem grew quiet as he brows knitted together, his eyes were now aimed down to the floor - causing Arlo to only feel sunken in as he resided in the silence. 

What could the man be thinking? 

Had he finally gotten through to him? 

Then Rem’s eyes came back up, still filled with a firm seriousness. 

“Is that what you really want?” Rem asked.

Arlo’s chest clenched. “What are you getting at, Rem?”

“From my experience…” Rem started, looking as though he were picking his words carefully from a pile. “You shouldn’t have to try so hard for these things. I don’t know about you, but if this thing between you and Phyllis was meant to happen then you wouldn’t have needed to have that talk.”

“Well, we both know I’m not the best at articulating my feelings,” Arlo jumped in.

“Agreed,” Rem got right back on track. “And that’s why I think you’re doing all of this. You’re not admitting your true feelings and just doing what’s easy.”

“Seriously?” Arlo said, shaking his head. His heart hammered harder into his chest. 

“Yes. Arlo, you shouldn’t have to try so hard for a mental and emotional attraction - it should just be there. It should appear on its own and be clear… easy. Don’t you think so? Don’t you think that everything would sort itself out if the right person came along? That it would be effortless and all fall into place?”

As Rem’s last question hit Arlo, he could feel his eyes shift to the floor. His mind was a whirlwind, filling with thoughts that he had no control over as scene after scene played in his mind. 

Of a conversation in a yard with a green jacket hanging in his hand. Of sitting beside the sea as wind whipped through hair and words fell from mouths. Of harsh commands leaving one’s mouth as they longed to protect, while the other refused protection. Of a warm, tiny body leaning into his almost… effortlessly. 

Arlo gave his head a good shake, wiping the thoughts away as if they were words on a whiteboard.

Nothing. It was all nothing.

Thankfully, Arlo found himself unable to dwell on the thoughts further as Rem chimed in once more.

“I mean, were you even physically attracted to Phyllis at the start? Or even now?”

“Yes, of course. She’s beautiful,” Arlo stated.

“I know she’s beautiful,” Rem spoke. “But are you attracted to her?”

“What are you going on about?” Arlo asked. “Is there a point to this?”

Rem shrugged. “I know how physical attraction works, but I also know you well enough to believe that you would never  _ solely _ drive on physical attraction. I think Phyllis got carried away in that regard, but not you.”

Arlo wanted to interject once more, but found that he couldn’t. His skin felt warm as he listened to Rem, unsure what exactly was causing his sudden reaction. 

“You can’t force the mental and emotional attraction,” Rem stated. “You can’t force any of this to happen in a relationship. Whether it’s connection or attraction - especially when this all wasn’t your idea in the first place. Just like how you can’t necessarily force yourself not to feel something for someone that’s out of your control. You can try to push things to the side, but they will always come back.”

Arlo felt himself stiffen at Rem’s last words. He hated how they made his entire body become ablaze, to the point that he could feel stomach acid rising up his throat. 

He didn’t like what Rem was implying, and he surely couldn’t address that now.

So he chose to address something else. Something a little easier. 

“I’m not forcing anything,” Arlo spoke, trying to keep his voice light. He didn’t want Rem to see he was getting to him. Even though his body language likely gave him away. 

“I am attracted to Phyllis in those ways,” he continued. “And I do feel a connection between us. I only wanted the chance to grow that further and get to know her more.”

“But why? Up until about a week ago you seemed uncomfortable with this all. Like you didn’t want it. What made that change?” Rem asked.

That was a valid question. Arlo had to admit that. He recalled how he was acting at the Round Table that Friday night - how his body language was obviously speaking for itself. Or even the times before then. When Sam would mention Phyllis and he would stammer until he could change the subject, or when Phyllis would show up and Arlo would try to keep things cordial in front of his fellow friends. 

Of course Rem had noticed the change from then to now, and he likely knew that something within Arlo hadn’t just suddenly switched on its own. It had to be coming from somewhere else.

And as much as Arlo didn’t want to admit it, he felt the words already pouring out of him.

“Last Friday at the Round Table, when you were all dancing, Jo and I talked about the whole thing,” Arlo told him. “She helped me identify what was wrong and what I could do to potentially change it. So I took her advice. I went to Phyllis and talked to her about everything going on and tried to see how she felt too. Which leads us all the way back to now. We both wanted to try.”

Rem’s head was tilted back as he stared up at the ceiling, but he then let out a laugh as Arlo finished talking. Bringing his head forward again, he continued to smile - one of disbelief. 

“Jo… Jo was the one who gave you the advice,” Rem said. It wasn’t a question.

Arlo felt his stomach flip, but ignored it with everything he could. It was nothing. Nothing. 

“So you knew something was wrong and decided to fix it… because Jo told you to try…” Rem repeated. 

Arlo’s brows pulled together. “Yes.”

“Arlo… I’m sorry. It’s great that you didn’t just give up on Phyllis and everything, especially without checking in with her first… but if you were even having an inch of doubt then you should have just broken it off,” Rem finished. 

His head was spinning. Arlo couldn’t help but feel like the tugging within him had ended, but now he was taking blows from every side instead. 

“I didn’t want to break it off,” Arlo told him. “I’m trying to do the right thing here, Rem. I thought you of all people would be supportive of that.”

“But you’re not doing the right thing. Especially for yourself - and that’s my main concern,” Rem stated. “This whole time you’ve mentioned trying and doing the right thing, but did someone else make you feel that way or did you decide that for yourself?”

“Bloody hell. Myself, Rem,” Arlo said, his muscles rolling out a little. “I can think for myself.”

Rem nodded. “Exactly. Which is why I think you’re completely aware of what you’re doing right now.”

“And what is it that I’m doing?” Arlo asked. 

“Like I said before, forcing something to work while also forcing something aside,” Rem said.

Once again, Arlo fought off the urge to show any reaction to Rem’s words. After all, Rem was only drawing more conclusions. 

“What am I forcing aside?”Arlo asked, shaking his head. 

Silence broke between them for a moment until Rem let out an exasperated breath. Arlo felt his harsh stare piercing into him, but he remained unwavering. 

Rem let out another breath. “Come on, Arlo…”

_ No. _

The realization fled over Arlo within seconds, proving that Rem had no need to continue. His muscles had only grown tense as if they were suddenly made of stone. 

How dare Rem go that far.

“I don't know what ideas you’ve gotten into your head, but you’re mistaken,” Arlo stated, his voice hard. 

“Arlo…”

“I’m making this decision for myself. No one told me to ask Phyllis on a date… to spend more time with her. I may have been advised to talk to Phyllis and go from there, but this was my decision.”

Jesus. He couldn’t even say her name now. “I may have been advised…” Bloody hell.

_ Shake it off. _

“So you can save your arguments because I do want this. Not for anyone else. Not because I’m forcing anything to stay, or leave for that matter. The decisions I’m making are for  _ me _ .”

As he finished, Arlo stared at his friend, noticing the change in his expression. Rem’s features had now smoothed, his dark eyes had become softer.

“Arlo...” Rem tried again, but the draw of his name only annoyed him further.

Pushing himself off of the desk, Arlo started to adjust his gloves as he shook his head. 

“Forget it,” he stated. “There is no use continuing this conversation. I’m heading out.”

He then began to walk towards the door, noticing Rem beginning to stand from his chair. But Arlo only continued to move away, his body feeling heavy with each of his harsh steps. 

Electricity ran through him as his hand touched the wood of the door, his frustration sitting over every part of his body - it was especially thick on his brow.

However, when he began to push the door open, Arlo had one final thought drift into his head, causing him to stop with only one foot out. He turned back to Rem, seeing the man stand there with a new sadness upon his face. 

But Arlo didn’t let him phase him.

Especially as his words fell from his lips.

“And it doesn’t always fall into place all on its own. Sometimes it can be just as hard when it’s the right person.”

With that, Arlo fully slipped out of the door before shutting it firmly behind him. The moment he heard it close, he waited for the sense of relief. For that drawn out breath to leave his body, empty his lungs, and make him feel like there was an actual conclusion.

But it didn’t come.

Instead, he stood in the grass, blinded by the bright sun now hanging above him as he felt his face and arms become sticky from the thick air **.** There was no breeze or spring chill passing through to cool his skin, but only the humidity of summer that made the air feel heavy and catch in his throat as he inhaled. 

His body was tightened in a way that made him feel as though he was trembling, causing him to want to shake out every limb in one big jolt. Only, he didn’t. He stood there, swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat as he failed to take deep breaths. 

His first serious and personal conversation he ever had with Rem and it had to end like  _ that _ . To his credit, he knew it was his fault that it hadn’t ended on great terms, but he felt it was justified in its own right. 

Rem wouldn’t listen to him. No matter what Arlo’s reasoning had been, Rem stuck to his beliefs and refused to waver. Even when Arlo had simply reassured him that his plan was thought out and his feelings were valid.

Surely he had done that… right? He had to admit that he wasn’t fully sure what his parting words to Rem had meant, but they had stumbled out of him rather suddenly. Which in that case, a lot of what Arlo had said during their discussion could have left him in a similar fashion.

He stood there, his hand rubbing his chin as he tried to replay what he had said in relation to Rem’s own “argument.” None of it seemed out of place.

But had it been true?

Arlo swallowed once more, ignoring the tight knot that had formed there again. He was so tired of his thoughts being scattered within his own mind, each one being cast about as if it were a piece of paper in a tornado. All he could do was reach, grab the closest one, and try to make sense of it while the others still danced around him.

_ What a mess. _

The entire thing. From Rem coming to Arlo with his concerns about Phyllis - especially since Arlo had finally worked all of his mixed emotions - to the fact that Arlo had left in such an irritated rush. It was only, he couldn’t even begin to describe how much it annoyed him to have someone question his word when he had worked so hard to straighten it out for himself. 

He really had thought Rem would be supportive and accepting of what he was trying to do. 

But Rem hadn’t been. And part of Arlo - the part that wasn’t succumbing to anger - felt guilty that he hadn’t handled his friend’s honesty better. 

Rem had never said anything like that to Arlo before. The whole conversation could have been classified as the “deepest talk they had ever had.” Perhaps that was why Rem’s logic was piercing into Arlo’s skin and thoughts. 

And the more he sat with Rem’s words, the more indifferent he felt. The tugging that he had felt… it was resurfacing, but now it was also partnered with the blows. 

Arlo knew Rem cared. He could pick it out in every sentence that Rem spoke during their little “talk.” However, Arlo hadn’t wanted to relish in the man’s concern, but to push it away. Especially when Rem had insinuated certain circumstances with…

Arlo’s mind drifted off momentarily as he glanced over, seeing the infirmary standing to his left. He felt his shoulders relax as his mouth fell into a line. As he stood staring at the door, he couldn’t help but imagine the scene within… the brunette sitting in a chair as Xu fussed over her toe… all while she continually insisted it was “fine.”

Tearing his eyes away, Arlo let out a sigh and felt the air rush out of his entire body. 

He needed to stop this. Rem’s words couldn’t get to him and make him believe something was there when he had grown to accept the nothing. He didn’t know why he kept coming back to it when it didn’t matter. The friendship was what it was and he was fine with that - he had been holding onto that the last few days and had enjoyed every minute of it.

He enjoyed the  _ friendship _ .

Just how he was enjoying spending time with Phyllis. 

Rem could say whatever he liked, but he wasn’t Arlo. He didn’t know how he actually felt… he could only assume. And Arlo wasn’t going to let assumptions ruin the plans he had made, or deter him from implementing them. 

He had to try. He needed to. He wanted this. And no one had made that decision for him. 

With that thought, Arlo felt himself straighten up as he finally took in the breath he had needed, despite the humidity. He looked out towards the ramp leading down from their hill, nodding to himself as he began to distance himself from the Civil Corps headquarters and his skeptical friend.

Others could believe whatever they wanted, but at the end of the day - this was only between Phyllis and him. 

* * *

Arlo stood in front of her door, his hands residing in his pockets while his right knee gently bounced. He tried to keep his head clear as his focus remained on the wooden door. However, he found that silencing his thoughts wasn’t exactly working. 

_ No thinking about Rem.  _

_ You’re going to enjoy tonight.  _

_ You were excited about tonight.  _

_ That’s that.  _

_ We’re not thinking about Rem. _

The weather had taken a turn - the muggy air of the day now a warm and comfortable evening - which had a few of his fellow Portian’s out and enjoying every second of it. 

Letting his inner monologue quiet to a murmur, Arlo stared out at his surroundings, studying the individual scenes playing out before him. Whether they consisted of children playing a game of tag or others enjoying their dinner on a park bench, they brought a small smile to his face. 

He couldn’t help but wonder how he would be spending his own time if he hadn’t made plans for the night. 

One idea entered his mind, but was instantly cast away as he brought his attention back on the door before him. He continued to wait for the woman - though he wondered if she had heard his initial knock. He considered repeating his action, but found there was no need as the door was then pulled open.

“Hey,” she spoke, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. “Sorry about that. I couldn’t find my keys.” 

“No worries,” Arlo spoke, giving her a smooth smile. As she stepped out and turned to lock her door, Arlo took a moment to study what she was wearing, noting her simple black dress that hugged her every curve. She definitely put him to shame. He had only traded his usual uniform for something more casual - leaving him in a brown leather jacket and without his beloved gloves. 

“You look great,” he finally voiced once she turned back to him. “I feel like I should be wearing a tux.”

Phyllis let out a close mouthed laugh at this, her blue eyes shining up at him. “Nonsense. You look great.”

Arlo smiled as a form of gratitude before he nodded in the direction of town. “Ready for dinner?”

“Absolutely,” Phyllis said, gracefully following him in her heels as he began to lead the way. How she managed to wear such high heels everyday and never seemed phased was beyond him. He had to say he even admired it. 

“How did your lab work go this afternoon? I know you mentioned you were worried because Xu was trusting you with more responsibilities, but did it go well? No explosions or potential mutations?” Arlo mused.

He looked at her, smiling as his hair fell in his eyes. Earlier, he had tried incessantly to smooth back the strands with water or gel in order to tame it somehow, but his efforts had failed. Hopefully Phyllis could forgive it. 

Arlo watched as she looked at him, her smile growing as well before she shook her head. “No explosions or mutations,” she confirmed. “Xu seemed impressed with my work, or he was just being nice.”

“I’m sure he wasn’t,” Arlo answered. “Doctors probably have high standards, and I’m sure you met his.”

Following his words, Arlo felt Phyllis’ arm suddenly link through his. He hadn’t even realized he still had his hands within his pockets, causing Phyllis to reach out to him in the only way she could. 

A wave rushed through his brain, bringing him to slide his hand from his pocket and maneuver her touch until they were holding hands. Once their palms were met and their fingers were linked, Arlo came to the realization that this was the first time they had held hands. It felt… fine.

_ Fine? Really?  _

Okay… it felt… nice. Yeah, nice. 

There wasn't his usual rush of uncertainty. If anything, he felt perfectly calm.

God, why was he expecting to feel anything different?

Pushing his thoughts aside, Arlo brought his attention back to the woman next to him, noticing how soft her skin was within his hand. He was sure his own palms felt rough and harsh due to his calluses. However, the smile on Phyllis’ face insisted that she didn’t mind. 

“What about you?” Phyllis asked. “How was your afternoon protecting the town of Portia?”

Arlo let out a small laugh at her question. “It was uneventful. Seems even crime wanted to take a weekend.”

Really, Arlo had spent a lot of his day doing rounds within the Abandoned Ruins, which were usually pretty quiet. Although, he did have a bit of entertainment when Toby had tried to sneak in and steal one of the jetpacks. That incident had only led to Arlo giving him another one of his “talks.”

And then the rest of his day has been dedicated to finalizing his plans for their date. His biggest accomplishment was how he had managed to get everything sorted without giving Sam a single clue about any of his plans. Knowing her, she would dress up in all black and linger around in the shadows all night so she could witness the whole thing for herself. He wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“I wish I could say the same for the infirmary. It seems the need for medical care never takes weekends or holidays,” Phyllis said, rolling her eyes. 

“Lots of foot traffic today?” Arlo said, staring down at her. 

“Oh, yes. Between Isaac coming in to show us his mole again and Mars showing up with multiple wedged fingers - it’s never a dull day in the world of medicine,” Phyllis spoke.

Arlo chuckled at the thought of Isaac storming in and insisting on flashing Phyllis his lower back for the eighth time that week. He never tired of hearing about the story whenever she brought it up. 

As they walked, Arlo continued to poke fun at Isaac for his own enjoyment, and for Phyllis’ as she continued to laugh as he pitched potential scenarios. 

Finally reaching the Central Plaza, he felt Phyllis tug against his hand as she stepped in the direction of Main Street. Only, Arlo’s own hand stopped her. Noticing his resistance, Phyllis looked up at him with full confusion wearing on her brow.

“I thought we were going to have dinner,” Phyllis said. 

Arlo nodded. “We are.”

“I had assumed that meant we were going to the Round Table,” Phyllis stated, pointing in the direction of the restaurant.

Arlo felt a smirk fall on his lips before he shook his head at the woman. “Not tonight. I thought we’d try something else. Something new.” 

He watched as her expression shifted from puzzled to wonder as she registered his words. 

“Oh,” she spoke. “And what does that include?”

“Well,” Arlo began leading the way once more, but went in the direction of the Central Plaza gate instead. “If you follow me then you’ll find out.”

Accepting his words, Arlo felt Phyllis squeeze his hand gently as she allowed him to guide her out of the plaza until they reached the grassland. He then turned to his left, facing the eastern area, which immediately gave away their location for the night’s dinner. 

“Oh, Arlo,” Phyllis said. “This is lovely.”

In the patch of grass ahead of them laid a blanket accompanied by a picnic basket and multiple lanterns. Despite the setting sun, their little spot was still well lit and seemed just as inviting as he had hoped. 

“I hope this will do,” he told her, closing the distance to the spot. “I know it’s not the infamous Round Table, but they still have wine and decent spaghetti.”

“Lucky for you,” Phyllis said, releasing his hand as they reached the blanket. “Spaghetti is my favorite food.”

“That  _ is  _ lucky,” Arlo confirmed with a smile as he lowered himself down. He made himself comfortable on the blanket, glad to see that Phyllis followed suit. Her eyes were wide and wondrous as she looked around at the lanterns, the light they eliminated reflecting in her eyes. 

Arlo took that moment to open the bottle of wine and poured some into one of the glasses he had placed within the picnic basket. He then handed it to her before he poured himself some as well. He wasn’t exactly a big wine fan, but he figured it fit the mood better than hard liquor. 

As they began to sip their wine, they continued their easy conversation. It only consisted of snippets of what could be considered “small talk” in Arlo’s opinion, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed hearing the pieces of Phyllis’ world in any way that she was willing to provide them. 

“You sure know how to plan a date,” Phyllis said, taking another sip from her glass. “I’d say this was worth the wait.”

“Thank you,” Arlo said. “Though I’m still not keen on how long I waited.”

_ If you wouldn’t have waited so long then Rem wouldn’t have laid it on so thick yesterday afternoon. _

_ Didn’t we decide not to think about this? _

“That’s alright,” Phyllis stated with a shrug. “We’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

Phyllis then reached towards him, placing her hand on top of his as the corners of her mouth lifted ever so slightly. 

“Indeed it is,” Arlo said. He then looked to the basket once more, slowly placing his wine glass down. “Spaghetti?”

“Please,” Phyllis said, taking another sip from her glass. Her hand was then back in her own lap.

The moment fell quiet as Arlo began to put their plates together. The silence made his skin tingle as though he were vibrating from the inside out. He didn’t know why he was so keen on trying to think of something to say, but he couldn’t help but wrack every inch of his brain. 

Perhaps it was time to ask her something deeper… That was the point, wasn’t it? To get to know her. 

“So how much longer are you planning on studying under Xu’s wing?” he finally asked. It was the first topic that popped into his mind, which he immediately decided to take. It seemed like a better option than ‘what’s your favorite color’ or ‘what music do you fancy?’

He handed Phyllis her plate, just in time to see her shrug.

“I don’t have a timeline really,” she told him. “It has been a few years and I’ve learned a lot, but I’m not sure you can ever say it’s enough.”

He nodded at her answer, spinning his fork on his plate as he gathered some noodles. 

“You seem fully capable of doing more,” he told her. “But I understand the notion that we never stop learning.”

Phyllis finished her bite before using her napkin to wipe her mouth. “Exactly. I’m actually in the process of learning about acupuncture therapy, which is something I would have never considered until Xu put the idea in my head.”

“Acupuncture, huh? Always seemed a little dodgy to me,” Arlo admitted.

“I’d have to agree with you a few months ago, but now I have a completely different perspective,” Phyllis told him. “You should come in and try it sometime. Or I could even give you a private session at my place.”

Arlo registered the familiar sound of Phyllis’ voice suddenly dipping, which nearly caused a noodle to catch in his throat. Thankfully, he managed to swallow it before he was led to any choking or hacking. 

“I think it’s going to take a lot more convincing than that,” Arlo laughed, shaking his head.

“Then I’ll be sure not to give up that easy,” Phyllis continued, her voice returning to it’s normal tone. 

No issues with swallowing his spaghetti that time. 

Silence filled the air once more, but Arlo made sure to bounce back a little faster that time around. 

“Do you plan on traveling at all in the future, though?” Arlo asked, setting down his plate. “It might be a great chance to grow your practice with acupuncture. You know, with experiencing how it’s done in other cultures.”

“Mmm mhmm,” Phyllis said, finishing another bite. “I’ve considered it. I haven’t done any traveling since I came here. But that’s because of my parents.”

“Your parents?” Arlo asked, raising a brow.

“Yeah. not exactly my favorite people,” she told him.

Arlo nodded slowly, considering her words. “And why is that - if you don’t mind me asking. Feel free to give me the shortened version.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all,” Phyllis said with a wave of her hand. “It’s boring anyway. I was just a young woman feeling sorry for myself because my parents were forcing me into an arranged marriage. So - I left. Right in the middle of the night. I haven’t talked to them since.”

Wow. Arlo hadn’t known that. It seemed like something he should have known or would have been mentioned at one point or another. Or maybe not. Perhaps Phyllis really didn’t care much to talk about it.

She didn’t even seem bothered as she mentioned it then.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Arlo said, his voice becoming quieter. “I can’t imagine having parents turn on you like that and having to leave everything behind.”

“It’s whatever,” Phyllis quickly replied, she waved him off once more as she took a swig from her glass. The second she lowered it from her lips she was already smiling, seeming as though she had moved on from the moment. 

And Arlo couldn’t help but feel… disappointed. It was odd, but he was nearly baffled at how quickly she had shifted from his conversation. Not because she necessarily seemed as though she didn’t want to talk about it, but because she didn’t think it mattered. 

And that saying what left her mouth next mattered more. 

“I’m glad I left. Especially because now I have a handsome Captain with a sexy British accent all to myself.”

She reached over then, one of her hands moving through his hair as she smirked. 

This all seemed very familiar. 

However, he had to admit that he hardly noticed her touch as his mind was slightly distracted by her words. 

Handsome… sexy. 

Those were the words that she used to describe him...

And how would he describe her?

_ Intelligent… refined.  _

There seemed to be a difference in their choice of adjectives. 

Pushing a smile onto his lips, Arlo looked down at his glass before taking a sip. They grew quiet once more, but he didn’t feel as rushed to fill the silence. Instead he felt himself almost on edge as he waited for her to chime in… to ask him a question.

But seconds continued to tick by and Arlo felt each of them as a thick pluck in his pulse. 

“Oh, look over there. The stars look amazing tonight,” Phyllis said, pointing towards the Western Beach. 

Arlo looked out, following her gaze as he saw the countless lights shining up in the sky. They stretched out farther than his eyes could see, appearing bright and full as the lamps from town didn’t skew that piece of the sky. 

“Wow,” was all Arlo could manage, but it was enough to confirm Phyllis’ words. How mad was it that this same scene laid above them each night, but they didn’t necessarily always take the time to admire it? It surely made no sense. 

Still staring out, he couldn’t help but let his eyes begin to drift downward - away from the sky was toward something else. His gaze then landed on another light, positioned on the side of a little home hundreds of yards away. 

However, he couldn’t see any movement within the property’s fence, partly due to the dark and partly due to the trees.

_ I wonder what she's doing right now. _

The sudden, and uninvited, thought had Arlo giving a harsh shake of his head as he tried to rid it completely from his consciousness. 

His movement seemed to spark Phyllis’ attention as well, as he now felt her eyes on him and soon heard her voice.

“Are you alright?” she asked, the stars now forgotten.

“Yes,” Arlo said, perhaps a little too fast. He then cleared his throat, reaching for some self control. “Just a random chill. Not sure what caused it.”

That was  _ kind of _ a version of the truth.

“Maybe you just need some warming up,” Phyllis reasoned before she began to scoot closer to him. It took only seconds before she was right to the side of him, leaning her weight over so she was pressing into him. 

That hadn’t exactly been his plan. 

“Better?” she asked, looking up at him. 

Before he could think better of it, he was nodding at her. “Better.”

As he felt the weight of Phyllis against his side, and even slightly on her chest, Arlo noticed his thoughts begin to wander once more. He felt scattered, papers flying throughout his mind as he was reluctant to look at any of them. Meanwhile, the content blonde next to him seemed to not register his sudden change whatsoever. Her eyes remained on the stars.

Feeling her against him, Arlo’s mind suddenly became fixated on one thought… one piece of paper, but he was unable to grab a hold of it before Phyllis was speaking again. 

“I can’t believe Jo lives in that little shack all by herself,” she stated.

Arlo did everything within him not to stiffen underneath Phyllis’ weight. 

How had this topic managed to occur? And why?

“What do you mean?” he asked, his tone dry. 

“She just lives out here all by herself. I know I live alone, but at least I’m in proximity to other people,” Phyllis continued. “Plus that shack looks like it’s about to fall over.”

He rolled out his jaw slightly as he listened, his midsection twitching a little as he tried not to disturb her. 

_ It’s not a shack. _

“I don’t think she minds,” he stated.

“I still can’t imagine bringing myself to live somewhere like  _ that _ ,” she concluded with a shrug.

Arlo wanted to address her words, but he didn’t trust his voice. He was sure if he were to speak that his tone would give away his feelings - and Phyllis didn’t need to know that her words had affected him. 

He only thought that Phyllis should understand why Jo chose to live  _ there _ … like _ that. _ It was her father’s workshop for Christ’s sake, and while Phyllis had been determined to escape her parents… Jo had only wanted to grow closer to hers in the only way she could. At least her father. 

As the idea played through his head, Arlo nearly kicked himself for his assumptions. Jo had never come right out and said those were her intentions, and Arlo had no right to assume they were.

_ Okay, but really - why are we even talking about Jo? Thinking about her? _

That was the last thing he wanted to talk about. To think about.

Feeling the pressure of Phyllis against his side once more, Arlo realized he hadn’t even registered whether she had continued their exchange after he had been lost in his own thoughts. However, he didn’t exactly feel like asking her as he only wanted to drop their previous conversation.

So he changed the subject.

“So tell me honestly, what did you think of the spaghetti?”

Grabbing hold of his new topic, Phyllis led the way through their discussion as she praised his cooking skills before she began talking about her other experiences with food. Apparently she was more of a foodie than Arlo had realized, especially when it came to sweet items. Arlo listened intently, keeping himself distracted by her words as she explained how big of a difference peeling chocolate over a dessert rather than grating could make.

However, as the night continued, the air began to shift and the temperature dropped by the minute. It wasn’t long before Arlo noticed Phyllis shaking, causing him to quickly stand from the blanket and then proceed to wrap it around her.

“Thank you,” she breathed, rubbing her arms to warm herself further.

“Perhaps we should go?” Arlo said, offering her his hand now. “I’d never forgive myself if you caught a cold on our first date.”

Phyllis giggled at this and allowed him to pull her up gently. Once she was standing, he turned away and collected the plates, glasses, and lights before placing it all within the picnic basket. Luckily, it wasn’t too heavy within the wicker as Arlo braced it in his left hand. His right was instantly met with Phyllis’ hand sliding into his once more. 

They walked back towards the Central Plaza gate, Arlo silent as Phyllis chose to fill the air between them. Only, she didn’t offer any questions or require any info from him. She only spoke of acupuncture again and the wonderful changes it had brought to Sanwa’s lifestyle. 

But Arlo’s head was elsewhere. He couldn’t help but replay the evening over and over in his mind - even though it wasn’t technically over yet. However, as he continued to focus on various moments, he also couldn’t help the nagging thoughts invading him - each one making his body feel as though it were sinking further into the ground.

Without him realizing it, Arlo and Phyllis had reached her front door once more, finding themselves facing one another as it was now time for the night to come to an end. Or so Arlo thought.

As they turned to face one another, he opened his mouth to begin his goodbye, but proper words were never actually formed. Instead, Phyllis’ was suddenly putting his mouth to use elsewhere. Specifically, against hers. 

Without warning, she had leaned forward, pushing his lips right against his as she also pressed her body towards him. Not expecting her actions, Arlo had stumbled backward a little until he found his back pressed against the side of her building. Yet, still, Phyllis went with him - keeping their mouths interlocked as she brought herself right up against him, pinning him against the wall.

Arlo could taste the wine on her lips - he expected that he likely tasted the same. She danced her tongue along his upper lip, distracting him with the warm sensation as she continued to press her body against his. He could feel her breasts on his chest now, feeling full and plump as she slightly wiggled her body against his. It took him a moment to realize she was partially grinding into him. 

How did they get here? It wasn’t the first time they had found themselves in this position, but it surely had never happened this fast. Phyllis was wasting no time as she danced her tongue into his or gently tugged her hands into his hair. 

Arlo had been so caught off guard that all he could bring himself to do was follow along. To match her mouth’s movement as best as he could, though he noticed she was changing her rhythm quite frequently.

_ Touch her. Put your hand on her waist or something. _

Arlo’s own advice rang through his head, attempting to motivate his arms to make any sort of movement rather than just sit at his sides. Though he was currently using both to brace himself against the wall, he figured Phyllis would rather they be put to use.

_ But what would you prefer? _

The thought cut through the mess of conversation occurring in his mind, nearly knocking the wind out of him. It was a question he had never really asked himself in this situation, but now it was there. Staring him right in the face.

_ Isn’t this exactly what you wanted to avoid? That was the whole purpose of the talk, the planning, the date.  _

_ How did we end up right back here? _

As Phyllis continued to move against him, he heard her hum in her throat as she then kissed him deeply. The kind of kiss that he knew should make him dizzy, make him intoxicated - but he found it didn’t hit him in the very place she likely wanted. 

Instead, it hit him elsewhere. Or rather… it brought him elsewhere. 

Back to the Round Table. That Friday night when he had been surrounded by his friends… and sat across one friend in particular. 

And then when the others had gone to dance, the two of them had stayed behind - firing back pieces of conversation as they always did. 

Until he brought her attention elsewhere, to the friends she couldn’t see from her seat so she had to move to the one next to him.

And in the moments following, she had found herself leaning into him. Her head to his chest, her side against his… and his hand had found the small of her back. 

When the two had moved apart to look at one another, he felt his lips part as he studied her expression. He felt the warmth over his skin, the clarity in his thoughts as his focus remained on only one thing… one person.

She had managed to take him to that place. Even without touching her lips to his. Even without really trying. 

It was… effortless.

Arlo felt himself suddenly jerk his head backward, smacking it into the stone behind him as his lips were released from Phyllis’. He didn’t even care about the stinging pain in his head as he only felt a sense of relief rush through him. However, Phyllis didn’t seem to notice. Rather she appeared to think the only reason he pulled away from her was to get some air. 

Phyllis let out a small sigh herself, sinking her body into him further. How she managed to bring them even closer was beyond him. He thought they were as close as they could get. At least considering their circumstances. 

“Arlo…” she breathed, her eyelids fluttering as she raised her gaze from his lips to his own eyes. She then raised her hands to grip the lapels of his jacket, giving them a small tug. “What do you say? Wanna come inside?”

Arlo stared down at the woman before him, aware of the dancing tone in her voice and the reason behind her tongue slowly running over her lips. 

He knew he should say yes to her offer, but for the entirely wrong reasons. He had wanted to do it for her sake, not his. He hadn’t wanted to let her down.

But if he said yes - he would be letting himself down.

Phyllis gave him another coy smile, her hand lifting to rub a thumb over his cheek.

_ Say something. _

“Phyllis…” he began, his own hand moving to grab hers and slowly pull it away from her face. He paused, trying to find the right words to say. There were so many paths to take and he wasn’t sure which one was the best to choose. 

It was especially difficult to pick his desired path when his mind kept going back to the moment that played within his thoughts only seconds ago… the moment that had inevitably caused him to pull away from Phyllis. He couldn’t bring himself to gloss over it. It was there.

_ Can’t force something to happen while you try and force something else to the side.  _

Rem’s words rang throughout his head. A part of Arlo wanted to blame the man’s doubt and lack of support for causing his night to take such an abrupt turn. However, he knew it wasn’t true. Rem had gotten underneath his skin, but it wasn’t the reason why things had led where they did. The outcome had simply been inevitable.

Finally, Arlo cleared his throat as he chose a path. One that seemed like the easiest to take while the walls in his mind continued to come crashing down.

“I think I’ll be a gentleman for now and just say goodnight,” he told her as he leaned backward. “But thank you for a wonderful first date, Phyllis.”

As his gaze fell on her expression once more, Arlo could see the smile on her lips that didn’t quite reach her eyes. He waited for her to call him out or voice anger, but she chose to do neither.

“A man of respect,” she replied with a nod. “I guess I should count my blessings.”

She gave his lapel one last tug before she released him, finally allowing her smile to touch her eyes as she took a step backward. “Thank you, Arlo. I had a lovely time...Goodnight.”

She then brought a hand to her lips, blowing him a kiss before she turned away from him. Within seconds, her door was unlocked and she had slipped inside.

The moment she closed it behind her, Arlo felt his own expression slip as if someone was pulling each of his features downward.

“Goodnight, Phyllis,” he whispered.

He stood there, continuing to stare at her door as he felt realization after realization sink into his skin without any effort on his part. They came one by one and quickly nestled into him as if they didn’t notice they were causing him any discomfort.

But these thoughts about Phyllis… they were just adding up on their own. They were closing doors that Arlo had been trying to pry open, even despite his better judgment. But the facts were all there now, and there was no avoiding them.

He had thought Phyllis was mentally and emotionally brilliant. In a way that made him want to talk to her about her past, her opinions, her life. And share his own side in regards to those topics - if she had prompted him. 

But there was something else… something that was missing.

Because Arlo had managed to get a piece of what he had wanted while also realizing why what he had before hadn’t been enough. 

He wasn’t physically attracted to Phyllis. 

When she had touched him, smiled at him, kissed him - he had felt nothing. There was no excitement. No… spark. 

He was holding on so tightly to other things that he had hoped could salvage everything, but he had been wrong. Even if he had fixed or gained what they had on their emotional and mental level, it still wouldn’t make a difference on their physical attraction. 

And while he did admire her both mentally and emotionally, he didn’t necessarily think he was attracted to her that way either.

Any way he wanted to look at it - they just weren’t compatible.

Arlo’s chest was tight as he finally turned from Phyllis’ door, his head hanging in defeat. He hardly registered each step he took against the stone pavement as he climbed the hill, the growing distance between him and Phyllis not making him feel any better. 

However, for the first time in awhile, he felt the tornado in his mind come to a standstill - like a calm within a storm. His ears felt numb, unable to register any sound as his eyes were blind to his surroundings. 

Heavy. All he could feel was heavy. 

Finally, he had reached his own home, pushing the door open as his eyes adjusted from the dark streets of Portia to the bright light filling the main room. He paused in the doorway, suddenly unable to bring himself any further. However, that was likely due to the set of eyes pinning him there.

Lifting his head, Arlo met Rem’s gaze - noting the perturbed furrow in the man’s brow. Rem was sitting in one of the arm chairs, sheets of paperwork laying in his lap and on the armrest. Only, Rem was no longer distracted with the documents, but with his friend. 

Arlo’s chest continued to rise and fall as they stared at one another. However, he then broke their eye contact, shaking his head as he looked momentarily down to the ground. 

“You were right,” he stated. “You were right about everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh good! You made it to the end!  
> And now that we've both gone through that together... I have to admit that writing Arlo and Phyllis together nearly KILLED me. My soul hurts a little. Oof.  
> But it's all for the angst, right? 
> 
> Oof. Oof. Oof.


	13. Words Left Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accepting his realizations, Arlo is faced with various difficult conversations - some he knows how to handle while others are far more challenging. Meanwhile, as she catches wind of what has occurred, Jo now finds herself in a new uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello.  
> Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I think we all know that times are weird right now and it has definitely been taken a toll on my own life.  
> So, I hope you are all doing well and staying healthy/safe - and so are your loved ones.
> 
> This chapter was a process. I've been working on it for awhile and couldn't help my brain stressing over the importance behind it all. I know it's only a fanfic, but I'm quite attached to it all, so it leaves my head all over the place! I'm sure you all can say the same over your own writing/ideas.
> 
> So enjoy this! We are seeing two very torn people who are nowhere near the end of the journey. (Haaaaa sorry Jo and Arlo). 
> 
> Anywho, happy reading! And THANK YOU for reading. <3

Arlo felt like a wounded shoulder as he came into the room. Though he didn’t need physical assistance, it was clear that Rem could tell the Captain could use some… emotional support. 

Part of Arlo wanted to slump into one of their arm chairs, sinking down as low as he could in the seat until the cushion would hopefully eat him up. But stooping to such levels wasn’t really in his character - leading him to take a different approach.

He was pacing, slowly back and forth within their main room as Rem watched him with patient eyes. Arlo was sure that Rem would wait as long as it took to get an answer out of him - all it would take was for Arlo to stop being such a fidgeting disgrace. 

Rem had also taken to standing, his arms crossed as he stood a few feet from where Arlo paced, his stillness almost unnerving. Or maybe Arlo was just too on edge for his own good. 

It was quite a drastic change from before. 

When he had been walking home, his whole body felt like it was being pulled down to the Earth as though he had rocks stuffed in his pockets. But now, his body strained in other ways, and yet he found he was able to move across the room with - panicked - ease. 

The night was just full of discoveries and surprises. 

Despite his still scattered mind, Arlo brought himself to a stop as he stared at Rem.

“The date was a disaster.” 

Rem gave a single nod, his brows pulled together. “What happened?”

Arlo let out a rush of air, turning his head to the side as he ran a quick hand through his hair. 

“I don’t know…” he began. “It was as if the entire thing was doomed from the very start.”

He looked up at his friend again. “And at first I blamed my indifference on the talk you and I had… and just being in my head, but I knew that wasn’t fair,” Arlo explained. “Regardless of what I tried to tell myself, it just wasn’t going to work.”

He shook his head, his hands placed on his hips as he stared down at the floor. A quiet moment grew between the two, though he didn’t really register how long it lasted. Perhaps he hadn’t really noticed the silence in the first place due to the chaos in his head. 

It was only when Rem cleared his throat that Arlo really came to. 

“I think I know what you’re getting at,” Rem stated. “But just so I can get more of an idea, let’s start from the beginning.”

Arlo stared at the man, poking his tongue into his cheek before he gave a single nod. He knew he was being quite cryptic with his details - giving only fragmented pieces of what he was trying to say. Luckily, Rem was there to keep him on track… or at least place him on a track in the first place.

So he started from the beginning, telling Rem how he had been in his head from the moment he stood in front of Phyllis’ door. He had managed to clear his mind when he had first seen her, focusing his complete attention on being present and making the best of their date. However, his efforts were quickly falling short as he became aware of the ways they didn’t fit together. 

He had already felt that Phyllis and him weren’t necessarily the best match, but he had been afraid that he was only making assumptions - hence why he wanted to give it all a chance. But it didn’t matter.

Rem had spoken true when he said that Arlo couldn’t force things to work if they simply weren’t… right.

Carrying on, Arlo told Rem of how he had asked Phyllis various different questions about her life throughout the night - he even admitted that he had enjoyed her answers. 

But then he mentioned how Phyllis had never asked him anything in return. She only teased him, found ways to be close to him, complimented his looks. 

And then when they had reached her place as the night was coming to - what Arlo had hoped - was the end, Phyllis threw herself at him. He didn’t like using that phrasing, but he felt like it was pretty true in this situation. As he tried to say his goodbye, he hadn’t even managed to properly look at her before she was all over him. 

“It felt like nothing had been accomplished,” Arlo finally stated. “From failing to get to know one another to her resorting back to the physical aspects of our ‘relationship’... I was… I  _ am _ at a complete loss.”

Arlo was at a standstill now, bringing himself to lean against his desk at some point throughout his relayed story. Both men’s eyes were pointed towards the floor as if they were trying to digest everything he had just said - Arlo hoped Rem was having a better time sorting through it all then he was. 

“I have to admit that everything you just said is exactly what I was afraid would happen,” Rem finally spoke. 

“Yeah…” Arlo breathed. “I think the more sensible part of me knew it would too.”

Rem nodded, letting out his own sigh as he moved to sit down in one of the arm chairs. 

“Well… shit. I’m sorry, Arlo...about all of this.  _ Actually, _ I feel like I should apologize for a lot of different things,” Rem spoke, his lips falling into a line. 

Arlo shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You don’t have to apologize, Rem. Like I said… you were right,” Arlo stated. 

“Sure, but that doesn’t make me feel good about all this,” Rem told him. “Just because I figured it wouldn’t work doesn’t mean I’m happy to see it fail.”

A slow breath left Arlo as he stared at his friend, keeping his eyes fixed on the man’s expression. He knew Rem was telling him the truth… just as he should have known during their initial talk that Rem really had only been trying to make Arlo see more clearly. To make him realize that what he was doing with Phyllis may have seemed like the right and just thing to do, but it had been the complete opposite.

Now that Arlo had managed to put all his initial anger to the side, he was able to acknowledge his friend’s efforts and even be thankful for them. 

“I had myself so convinced,” Arlo began again, shaking his head. “And I have no idea why I was doing it. I knew weeks ago that this thing with Phyllis wasn’t meant to lead anywhere, and yet - for the last week - I was acting as though it was something it wasn’t.”

He shook his head again, slowly sinking into his thoughts as the room grew quiet. However, Rem only let their silence lie for a few seconds before he jumped in once more. 

But, this time he asked gentle questions rather than choosing to make assumptions.

“Is there anything that happened in between those two points?” he offered. “Anything change?”

Arlo furrowed his brow, thinking about the man’s words as he tried to wrack his brain.

Had anything occurred? 

All he could focus his mind on right now were all those moments when Phyllis had managed to put her hands on him or muse out flattering words. 

There had been that day on top of the stairs when they had a decent conversation about the upcoming holidays and she told him she wanted to try out for the cook-off.

But that had been after he asked her about the date. 

So what had happened before that?

Arlo’s thoughts drifted further, combing through each little interaction he had with Phyllis over the last two weeks.

And then his eyes grew slightly wider, his head lifting as he looked up at Rem. Based on his friend’s expression, Arlo could tell that Rem already knew the answer to his own question. 

Because the answer was simple. It was right there - plain as day.

And they both knew that Arlo couldn’t deny the turning point.

“When I talked with Jo,” Arlo breathed, feeling a sudden weight lift off of his shoulders. The release was nearly so intense that it made him want to sink to the ground. 

Rem gave Arlo a single nod.

Arlo had mentioned his talk with Jo the last time Rem and him had spoken, and even then Rem had reacted oddly after he’d learned Jo had been the one to ‘put him up to it.’ But Arlo had been too annoyed by what his friend had been insinuating, and his doubt in Arlo’s actions, that he hadn’t cared to give it much thought.

Now it was different. 

“I know you insisted that she talked sense into you, Arlo… and I don’t mean to project my ideas on you again, but I think we both know that this all wasn’t just you taking a friend’s advice,” Rem said. 

Arlo could challenge Rem’s words. He nearly wanted to. 

After all, what Rem was implying only seemed plausible due to the brief moment that Jo and Arlo had shared at the Round Table. When she had been right beside him and he questioned nearly everything between them… for only seconds.

But then there was also last night… when the thoughts of her had invaded his mind so  _ effortlessly _ when he should have been focusing on another woman. 

Or how any time that he saw Jo… he didn’t even know how to possibly even describe how she always managed to lift him up...somehow. Even when they were quarreling.

No, no, no.

He had squashed this. That very night at the Round Table.

And just because he had been thinking about her last night didn’t mean anything. Or at least it didn’t mean that he had  _ feelings  _ for her. He could have just been thinking about his comforts with her while he was stuck in quite a predicament with Phyllis.

He was sure that’s all that it was.

But...

Say that he did have... _ feelings _ for Jo… what then?

That last thought brought a slight heaviness back to his chest - a feeling that Arlo certainly didn’t like.

“I can see a million different things going through your head right now,” Rem stated, snapping Arlo out of his daze.

“I… “ Arlo began, pausing as he quickly licked his lips and tried to get his head on straight. He then sighed. “I know what you’re trying to say, Rem. I’m just not so sure that you’re right.”

“And why is that?” Rem asked, leaning back in his seat. “Break it down.”

“Because Jo and I are only friends,” Arlo told him. “Maybe I can understand why you would think otherwise. We do get on brilliantly, but that doesn’t mean my feelings for her go beyond friendship.”

Despite what he’d said, each word felt as though someone were laying another brick down on his chest. His breath was heavy in his lungs, though he tried to keep his outward composure.

However, from the way Rem’s eyes were piercing him, he could tell that he wasn’t convincing the man whatsoever. 

Rem kept his eyes on Arlo, slowly rubbing his hands together as he seemed to be mentally searching for something to say. 

Or perhaps how to say it. 

“Arlo…” Rem said slowly, his friend’s name the only thing he managed.

But it was enough.

Rem uttering his name was somehow all Arlo had needed. 

Arlo let out a quick breath in order to battle the weight in his chest, his thoughts exploding in every which way once more. 

And yet as scattered as his mind became, he still managed to hold onto one mental picture as he felt a prickle in his palm as he recalled the way the small of her back felt against his touch. Or how her head felt as it fell against his chest. 

Both were feelings that Arlo would never forget - and deep down he knew that couldn’t be excused for something that one friend would feel for another. 

“Arlo,” Rem said his name again, his voice lowered. “Admitting it doesn’t have to change anything.”

Arlo hummed, shaking his head as he looked away. 

But it did, didn’t it? 

If Arlo admitted those feelings then it was out there in the open. It was… real. And he didn’t know if that was fair as he wasn’t even sure to what extent his feelings went to. 

He understood that how he reacted, both internally and externally, to Jo was different than what he experienced with anyone else. Now and ever. But did that mean that he necessarily wanted anything from her? 

He didn’t know. 

He didn’t know a lot of things about the entire situation. What he wanted, what he should do… what Jo wanted… how she felt. 

God, this was driving him mad. It was as if it were eroding him and the only way to find any sort of release, even for the time being would be to just -

“Okay, alright. I’ll admit..,” Arlo started. “That how I feel for Jo goes beyond the normal boundaries of friendship, but even I don’t know what that means.”

He paused for a moment, finding his spinning mind still provided him with nothing. 

“I’m still trying to work it out for myself… there may be something there, but I don’t know what it is exactly or what I want from it.”

And that was the truth. It was messy, but it was true. 

His throat felt tight from his confession, and he quickly tried to swallow it down. The whole act nearly wanted to make him laugh. 

In the past few days, Rem and him had found themselves in two deep talks focused around his own emotions when they hadn’t managed to really have these sorts of conversations in all of their prior years together.

_ Perhaps that’s because you never had anything… or anyone to have these discussions about. _

Arlo accepted the thought, but that didn’t mean he was thrilled about any of this. 

Rem, however, seemed quite pleased. 

“That’s a start, at least,” Rem said with a slight smile. “You don’t need to have it all figured out, but at least you got the step out of the way!” And now the man’s grin grew.

Arlo nearly rolled his eyes. “I’m so glad you’re finding enjoyment in my woes.”

He leaned off of the desk then, ready to leave the conversation and find something more important to fill his time with. Just because he had admitted his feelings didn’t mean he had to discuss anything further. 

“Oh, come on,” Rem tried. “I’m not trying to make fun of you. I’m just happy for you. Don’t make you having feelings for Jo seem like a bad thing.”

“I didn’t say I have feelings for her,” Arlo threw back, calling over his shoulder. “I just simply said that there may potentially be something else I’m feeling.”

He then had another thought, causing him to spin around once more. “And anyway, it isn’t necessarily a good thing either. I feel bloody foolish. Here I am getting caught up on all this when I don’t even know if she thinks about me in.. any regard.”

“I’d say there’s a pretty high possibility,” Rem insisted. 

Arlo nearly lost himself in Rem’s words, replaying select moments with Jo in his head as he tried to see if anything could be there.

But it always fell back to the same thought. Despite what he shared with Jo, the way she interacted with others debunked any reasoning that she felt anything more for him. 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t consider she might feel  _ something _ , but it’s simply not true,” Arlo stated. “She’s sweet on everyone.”

“It looks that way to you, but I think there’s more to it all then you’re letting yourself believe,” Rem told him. “It’s different when you see it all from the outside.”

Arlo quirked a brow. 

“Like you said, you two are pretty  _ brilliant _ together,” Rem said, finishing with a chuckle. “I know how Jo gets on with everyone, but I also know it’s different with you.”

“We’re all different depending on who we're around,” Arlo tried.

“But, Arlo…  _ you’re _ different.”

Feeling Rem’s words hit him, Arlo started to sense a lot of the tension sitting within his body begin to melt away. He couldn’t describe how effortlessly it had happened, but the way they stared at one another hit Arlo to his core. It smacked him right in the center and then caused a sensation to resonate throughout him.

And he felt a shift. 

And Rem seemed to have sensed it too. 

“So what now?” Rem asked, a slight smirk on his lips.

What now...

“I don’t know,” Arlo admitted. “I’m still a bit confused myself.”

Rem nodded. 

But despite Arlo’s words, the fire within him was burning so deeply that he couldn’t ignore it. He needed to address it. He needed to. 

He didn’t know if he could go on like this if he didn’t try.

“I think I need to talk to her.”

Rem brightened at this, sitting up straight as he beamed at Arlo. His reaction finally caused Arlo to laugh.

_ Bloody hell. Rem has to be some sort of closeted romantic.  _

“I think that’s a great decision,” Rem confirmed.

Arlo nodded at this, trying not to let the small pool of doubt forming in his mind tip any of its water into his fire. 

This was all happening so fast, but he knew this time that his actions would be the right ones. He would talk to Jo. He’d have to tell her about how the Phyllis thing hadn’t gone to plan… and when she asked him why then he would tell her the truth.

Phyllis and him weren’t compatible.

He didn’t know if he would get into the whole fact that he only tried to make everything work with Phyllis so he could “use” it as a way to distract himself from his indifference to Jo - that seemed a bit much.

However, he could tell Jo that maybe the thought of her did play a  _ small  _ role in why the date had ultimately resulted in failure, though he’d put it in much nicer words.

But, the point was that he would tell Jo how he was feeling. In regards to her. 

It would be out of his control from there.

Arlo let out a breath. 

Out of his control…

_ You’re right. You can’t control how she feels… but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t tell her. This will keep eating you up inside if you don’t. You’ve been trying to convince yourself that this is all nothing, but it’s obviously something - at least on your part. Just because it’s likely nothing on hers doesn’t mean it can’t be something on yours. _

_ Just take it one step at a time.  _

And the first step…

“Before that, though,” Arlo spoke once more. 

“I need to talk to Phyllis.”

* * *

Arlo had never known what it was like to feel like a cloud was hanging over one’s head until then. He could confirm that metaphorical gray skies sat above him in every direction while a heavy downpour drenched his entire being. 

In reality, there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky and the expanse above him was nothing but blue. However, he was in a daze - his eyes fixed down to the ground, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He was walking down yet another path, knowing exactly where he was headed as he hurried himself to get away from where he had just been.

And where had he been?

With Phyllis. 

He had been at her place for all of five minutes, but in that small amount of time he had made the woman’s lips shift from a wide smile to a tight line. The conversation had consisted of him admitting that he felt they would be better off as friends and he didn’t feel as though he cared for her as he should.

She had responded in short phrases - telling him she understood, but that his words came as a complete surprise. She voiced disappointment, hurt, a little bit of anger. However, in the end, there was nothing they could do but say their goodbyes as she stayed seated and Arlo made his awkward exit. 

From there, Arlo had stood outside of her place, taking a handful of his hair as he momentarily shut his eyes. He hadn’t known he could feel both relief and sadness at the same time, but both feelings lingered over him - working together to create the cloud that now followed him. 

But after he released his hair and opened his eyes - he let out the breath he had been holding and fixed his gaze forward. He had managed to move one mountain, but now it was time to move another. 

Before he could nix the plans, he forced his feet to move forward - bringing him to wind his way up and down the pathways of Porta. If anyone called out to him as he passed then he had certainly missed their greeting. His mind had been fixed on one thing and one place - no distraction was sure to stop him.

And now he was there. Standing outside of the workshop’s gate as he stared at the familiar sign sitting above her doorway. 

His shoulders still slouched, but Arlo could almost feel half of his cloud clear away as he stood there, feeling a little bit of sun finally touch his face.

Pushing through the gate, he walked around the side of her house, fully expecting to see the busied brunette focusing on her current build.

But he didn’t. The yard was empty - although he could hear the furnaces bubbling as they worked to create various different bars, or her saws screaming as they formed planks or sheets. 

Arlo furrowed his brow, turning around to look towards her house. The lights were off, but that didn’t necessarily mean she wasn’t there. However, it wasn’t like her to be inside at this time of day… or really any time of the day besides when she was sleeping - as far as he knew anyway.

Looking back towards the lawn, Arlo’s hands slid out of his pockets as he adjusted his gloves. He stared around again, almost as if he were expecting to find her in a little nook that his eyes had not touched before. 

Still nothing. 

_ Please don’t tell me she’s off getting into trouble. _

His sudden thought made a small smile touch his lips, clearing his skies further. 

_ Well… _

Arlo let out another firm breath as he readied himself to leave her workspace. Only, he was suddenly stopped when he heard a well known laugh echo from the distance, causing him to turn towards it. 

The sound came from the fields, past her fence line and off in the direction of the Amber Bridge. Without thinking twice, his feet were in motion once again as he headed off in that direction. 

Hopping over her fence, Arlo reached the field and gazed out over the stretch of green grass before him. He didn’t have to look long before his eyes caught the very woman he had been trying to find. 

She was sitting in the grass, wearing a white tank top, army green colored pants, and no shoes. Her face was turned away from him, which was even more evident as a large hat sat atop her head, masking her expression completely. 

If he looked past her, he could see where her attention was focused. Colorful llamas were prancing only a few feet in front of her, pulling another laugh from her that swirled through the air around him. 

He continued towards her, his boots patting into the grass below him. She must have heard this, or simply sensed him, as within seconds her head turned and she was now staring at him.

The moment her face lit up, any remaining parts of his cloud simply disappeared. Her infectious smile took over his lips as well. 

“Arlo!” she called out, keeping her place on the ground as she threw out her arms. “Hello, old boy. Good to see you.”

Arlo laughed at her words, now coming to a stop in front of her. 

“What in God’s name is on your head?” he asked.

Jo’s hands lowered to her head, pushing her hat down further until it slightly covered her eyes.

“Most people would call this a hat,” she told him, raising a brow. “Do they call it something else in your hotey totey English country?”

“No, no. A ‘hat’ is just fine. I don’t know if I would consider this a hat, though,” he said, giving the brim of it a small flick before he sat down beside her. 

Once at her eye level, he could see her face better - still wearing a grin that only looked goofier due to the garment on her head.

“I found it at the bottom of my chest this morning,” she informed him. “I think it was my Pa’s old outback hat.”

Arlo glanced up at her head once more, pulling another chuckle from him as he took in the worn material.

“Ah, now that you mention it, I do remember seeing him wearing it. Quite often, at that,” he told her. 

Jo smiled at this, her eyes casting down as she cleared her throat.

“So, what brings you out here? Headed to the Haunted Cave or something?” she asked, meeting his eyes again.

As they stared at one another, he felt his chest grow heavy as reality began to set back in - pieces of his cloud threatening to come back. He had been so distracted in finding her and the familiarity of their greeting that the initial weight of his visit had taken quite a backseat. But now it was back - staring him straight in the face. 

He could still ease his way into the situation, though.

“Actually, I’m here to see you,” he admitted.

Jo hummed. “Lucky me. And to what do I owe this visit? If you’re looking to lend a helping hand then you’re out of luck. All the steel beams are finished.”

She flashed him a large smile following her statement.

He lifted a brow. “Finish three of them?”

She gave a single nod. “Sure did.”

He chucked at her pride, his eyes falling from hers as they stared into his lap. 

Just then, he heard feet stomping closer, causing his gaze to lift elsewhere.

A colorful llama had now appeared by Jo’s side, it’s beady eyes focusing in different directions as it stood there.

“Hello there,” Jo spoke, her hand reaching out to the animal as she ruffled it’s fluff.

Arlo watched the engagement, his eyes softening as he looked from the llama to Jo. He studied her expression, noting the contentment she wore. 

“And why are  _ you _ out here?” the question fell from his lips, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

“Just visiting some old friends,” she spoke gently, giving the llama one last brush of her hand before pulling it away. 

“You two know each other well?” he teased her, a corner of his lips pulling up. His own voice was soft as his eyes remained on her. 

“We’re just getting to know one another,” she told him, watching as the llama pranced away. “But my Pa was pretty fond of these guys.”

Arlo nodded at her words, though he knew she couldn’t see his action.

Jo let out a small laugh. 

“Look at me. Wearing my Pa’s hat… coming out here with the llamas,” she stated. “Maybe I’m feeling a little sentimental today.”

He continued to watch her, his next words falling from his mouth.

“Or maybe you’re just your father’s daughter.”

Now Jo’s eyes shifted back to him. To his relief, she didn’t seem upset by his comment. Instead, she lifted her chin a little as she smiled at him.

“Maybe you’re right,” she said, pausing a moment before continuing. “And what about you?”

Him?

Her question threw him for a moment, causing him to tilt his head to the side. 

“Me?... Do I like… llamas?” he asked.

Jo barked out a laugh before shaking her head. “No. Are  _ you _ anything like your father? Was he also a protector of his city?”

Arlo’s mouth opened as he stuttered slightly, his eyes shifting out in the distance. He then broke off into his own laugh.

That was an unexpected question.

After all, they had been talking about _ her _ father - the fact that she brought his own background into the picture was quite… random.

Although, he figured it was fair. 

After a moment of hesitation, Arlo finally found himself giving in to her curiosities - the words flowing out of him surprising even himself.

“My father… wasn’t on any protection force, but he was a very structured man,” he began. “He was strict and kept on me a lot. He didn’t necessarily have the best ideas and values, at times… but he did help me figure out what kind of ‘right and wrongs’ I wanted to believe in…”

Arlo trailed off, keeping himself from going on. He rarely spoke of his father - not intentionally, but because he never really found a reason for it. Why would anyone need to know?

Unless they wanted to know more about him.

Perhaps that’s what had driven him to answer her in the first place.

She had shared details about her Pa - on multiple occasions - and even though it wasn’t a lot, she had still chosen to trust him with the information. And now she was simply asking for him to do the same. 

And he found that he wanted to. 

The last thought had Arlo reacting with a hard smile as he tried to internally shake himself off. 

This certainly hadn’t been what he had come to discuss. Obviously, he had come here knowing what he had wanted to say to her...to an extent - but he hadn’t imagined the conversation going this way.

Leave it to Jo to keep him on his toes.

“Looks like he served you well, then,” Jo nodded. “You turned out alright,  _ Captain _ .”

She leaned over to give his shoulder a little shove before she started to stand. 

“Care to accompany me back to the Menagerie?” she said, dusting off her pants. She then smiled down at him, holding out her hand.

And just as easily as she had entered the moment with him, she had eased his scattered mind with a wave of her hand. Perhaps she had sensed his indifference - leading Arlo to give a point to her intuition. 

However, as Arlo looked at her hand, he felt his body grow with another wave of hesitation. He still wanted to talk to her - about what had happened with Phyllis…about what Rem and him had discussed. Although Jo and him had overcome one complicated topic - another still awaited. 

Taking her hand didn’t necessarily mean their time together had to come to an end, though. He could still tell her what was on his mind. After all, he had already admitted he had intentionally come to see her and he knew Jo was much too smart to forget that.

This wasn’t the goodbye.

Making up his mind, Arlo took her hand, feeling only his fingers brush against her skin. The usual contact made his body grow warm as he stood and now resided directly in front of her. Their hands remained together as they stared at one another, Jo’s lips still in an upturned smile as she gazed up at him - completely unaware of his thoughts. Those very thoughts that were swarming in his mind right now. 

And as the seconds ticked by with them standing in that same position, Arlo’s lips parted as they threatened to release every last word residing inside his mind. About Phyllis… about her… about this. 

But they never managed to escape before Jo pulled her hand away and nodded towards her shop, still showing her ignorance to his internal struggles. 

“I have something for you, anyway. A long overdue gift,” she told him, beginning to walk back. 

Arlo followed, then taking his place by her side. “A gift?” he asked, his thoughts from the moment before drifting to the back of his mind. “For what? My birthday isn’t until autumn.”

Jo turned to him, her eyes widening slightly as she pointed a finger at him. “ _ That _ is noted. But no. It’s not a displaced birthday gift. It’s more of a… ‘thank you’ present.”

“But for what?” Arlo asked once more.

“For  _ what _ ?” Jo tossed back. “For all of your help, of course.”

Arlo hummed. “Fair enough… but for which time? The snailbob rescue? Bandirats? When you nearly broke your neck when you fell off the ladder….?”

He broke out in a smile as Jo tossed him a look.

“As much as I want to punch you right now, I’m going to forget everything you just said and go with… D. All of the above.”

Arlo laughed and nodded. “Alright.”

“But most importantly, just for all your help around the workshop. As stubborn as I can be, I do appreciate the extra set of hands,” she told him.

“Even when you didn’t ask for them?” he asked.

She nodded. “Even then.”

“Then I’ll accept your gift,” he stated.

“Good,” Jo told him, now beginning to climb over her fence. “Because you didn’t have much of a choice anyway.”

They both maneuvered themselves over the fence and dusted off any potential flakes of wood from their hands as they continued through her yard. 

Arlo felt his heart begin to pound harder in his chest as he stared around at all of her different machines, feeling as though that he were racing the clock now that they were back. 

How exactly could he go about this? It seemed like a hard topic to coax into the conversation after everything that had already occurred this afternoon. From him teasing her about the hat and them falling into their usual comforts - he didn’t know how to protrude it. He thought that he would when the time came… maybe he still would, but it felt like that time was basically now… and he had nothing. 

And the more he thought about it, the more antsy he became. Though his exterior remained stilled and calm, he felt his insides shaking within his skin. 

It only became worse as he continued to consider their last ten minutes together. It had been simple and effortless… as it always was. 

Which only made it harder for Arlo to find the gull to voice his thoughts and relay the events of his incident with Phyllis prior to him coming here. He liked what Jo and him had… he had been relishing in it since he had spotted her in the field.

That was it… 

It hit him like a ton of bricks. 

What he was “afraid” of may have had a lot less to do with the idea of her not feeling the same way… but more with the possibility of him telling her of his interest… and then everything changing. For the worse...

What he wanted to talk to her about. Would it -

“And here we are,” Jo said, cutting through his inner monologue. 

He had been so deep within his own thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed her pull out an item from her exterior fridge and hold it out to him.

“I thought about baking you a pie, but I know you don’t like sweet things,” she informed him before holding out the plate in her hands.

Arlo stared at her expression before his eyes fell down to her hands. The sight of her gift and her words caused his stomach to nearly flip.

“Is that…?” he began.

“Spaghetti with hot sauce,” Jo confirmed. “Made it about an hour before you came. Some coincidence that was.”

Arlo’s eyes remained on the food as he reached out to take it from her.

“This is...my  _ absolute  _ favorite dish,” he told her, looking up once more.

“I know  _ that _ , old boy,” she said, giving his side a poke. 

But how had she known that? Had he told her? He couldn’t remember ever discussing food with her in that detail… Then again, he had eaten it in front of her a few times.

And she had noticed. 

She had cared enough to notice something so simple about him and take it in her stride. He knew it was a basic human action, but somehow it was causing his chest to grow tighter, his mind to grow foggier.

Or maybe his mind was becoming clearer. 

He had spent the night prior on a date with a woman who only cared to throw out details about herself… who never managed to ask him any questions in return or show she was interested in knowing him on other levels. Whether that be his past or simply what foods he liked.

And here was Jo. 

Asking about his father moments before… when they had originally been talking of her own, and then presenting him with his favorite dish when he had never even mentioned it. 

But, in reality, he hadn’t really needed all of those occurrences to make him realize what he had with Jo was different from what Phyllis and him had. He had already known.

If anything, it only created more links within his mind.

The jittering in his bones was now replaced with something else as he stared at her. Though his heart raced, he felt his chest also pull in another way. 

In a way he had never really experienced. Until...now.

It felt like…

Longing.

And in that moment, he opened his mouth to speak, ready to present what he had wanted to say to her in any way that he could. He knew that he had to. Whatever it was… it had to be said.

However, that moment didn’t come as soon as he hoped as a third party member suddenly called out.

“Jo!” 

The two of them turned to catch sight of Tody on the other side of her gate, waving his arm wildly in the air. He was sitting within a Dee Dee transport, pulling something out of the passenger seat before he slid out from behind the wheel.

“Hey, Tody,” Jo called back. She took a few steps away, Arlo’s eyes following her as she went. Each inch put between them made Arlo feel only more and more deflated.

As much as he liked Tody, he couldn’t deny how badly he wanted to punch the man right now. 

“Sorry to pop in without notice,” the man told her. “But Paulie received your order and asked me to deliver it for him.”

Suddenly, a gasp escaped Jo as she broke off in a jog towards the man. Arlo watched her with a furrowed brow as she took the package from Tody, giving him a quick hug before she smiled down at the box. 

Tody laughed, looking a bit dazed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Yeah. Arlo definitely wanted to give the man a few punches. 

“Arlo!” Jo spoke again, her brightened expression turning towards him. “Come see this!”

Arlo obliged her, setting down the gifted plate of spaghetti on top of a chest before he started over. He desperately tried to leave whatever emotions had been clinging to him back in his initial spot in the grass, but it was proving to be quite difficult.

As he reached her, he stared down at her now kneeled position on the ground as she pulled the box open. She then grabbed the item within and raised it up, balancing it in her hands.

Arlo raised a brow. “It’s a… telephone?”

“That it is, dear sir!” Jo replied, holding up the object with pride. 

_ A telephone? _

“Huh…” Arlo began, his eyes staring at it once more.

A few seconds of silence enveloped them as the three stared at the phone, each wearing different expressions. Jo’s of excitement, Arlo’s of confusion, and Tody’s of joyful indifference. 

“I’m sorry,” Arlo finally spoke once more. “I’m failing to see the significance.”

Jo laughed at this, lowering the item. “I’ve been bugging Paulie about a phone for weeks,” she told him. “I’ve been wanting my own so I can stop going over to the Round Table to use Django’s all the time.”

Arlo nodded slowly, anticipating further explanation.

“To call home,” she finally stated. “My mom and I have barely talked since I’ve been here. Now I can call her whenever, but - more importantly - she’ll also be able to call me.”

Ah. There it was. 

“Oh,” Arlo finally voiced his understanding. 

“All adding up now?” Jo teased.

Arlo gave her a roll of his eyes as he took a step forward to finally take the phone from her and inspect it himself.

Yup. It was a phone, alright.

“Thanks for bringing this over, Tody. I appreciate your help,” Jo said to the man still standing idly by.

“You’re welcome! I’ll...uh.. See you two later then!” 

And with that, Tody was jogging off to the Dee Dee transport again and hopping inside. The engine fired up and he was gone once more - much to Arlo’s relief.

Or maybe to his demise. Now their moment before the man arrived was resurfacing in Arlo’s mind again, nagging him as he looked up from the phone to Jo.

“Isn’t it great?” Jo asked, turning back to him. “Definitely going to be a big help.”

She took it from him then, walking over to place the phone on top of a nearby surface before she shot it one last look of gratitude. 

And then silence set in again, bringing his thoughts closer and closer to the surface.

Could he do it now? Should he?

As he fought with himself, Arlo let out a small breath as his eyes scanned her expression. However, he couldn’t help but let his gaze drift off as something caught his attention in the distance. More specifically, an object standing tall on her assembly station.

“What is _ that _ ?” he blurted out. 

Jo glanced over at him before she noticed that his eyes were pointed elsewhere. She then turned to look towards whatever it was he was referring to.

“Oh! That’s Lara!” Jo spoke. “Ack’s long lost love.”

She hummed out a little laugh, looking at Arlo just as his eyes were cast back to her.

“Wait, what? Is Ack having you fix her...? Resurrect her somehow?” Arlo asked, still baffled.

“No, no. This is just a model. He’s been missing her, so he asked me if I could make like a… homage to her or something,” she told him. “It’s his way of remembering her.”

“A model, huh?” Arlo asked, his arms folding over his chest as he looked back to the makeshift robot. “That’s… creepy.”

“It is  _ not _ ,” Jo chimed in. “It’s romantic.”

Arlo wasn’t sure if he would necessarily call this the most sane act of love, but he figured he had to level with Ack a little. The robot had been through a lot… he had to manage somehow.

“Speaking of romantic,” Jo spoke again. “How did your date with Phyllis go last night?”

Her tone was dancing, pulling Arlo’s eyes back to her as he watched her lift a brow and pull off her large hat from her head.

The moment grew quiet as Arlo felt every fiber of his being become fire as her question echoed within his mind. He didn’t know what warranted his strong reaction, especially because her topic change was the exact reason why he was there. 

Maybe it was because she had caught him off guard again, or maybe because he hadn’t been the one who initiated the conversation. 

Or maybe it was because he felt his body sink slightly as he watched the tendrils of her hair shift in the wind, brushing softly against her cheeks in the way he wished his fingers could. The longer strands were tucked away in a low bun that allowed him to see her entire face, which had recently grown sun-kissed from the summer sun. 

Now he didn’t want to simply brush his fingers along her cheek, but place his hands on either side of her face and hold her there.

And then what?

He was only beginning to make sense of these feelings he was experiencing for Jo and he didn’t even know what they really meant. Moments ago he had felt this longing, but he didn’t know in what regard. He didn’t know if it was simply a longing to tell her about the Phyllis situation, to admit these scrambled feelings he had for Jo, or what. He only knew he was confused and his confusion was only worsening by the moment.

He had told Rem that he did have these… foreign feelings towards Jo, but he didn’t know what that all meant. Maybe he was chalking them up to be more than they were, or maybe he was suppressing them to make them seem like they were less than they really were.

So if he had her face in between his hands then what would he do? What were his impulses desiring? 

To just have her see him? 

But she did see him. She made that evident.

Bloody hell. What was this he was feeling? 

And what was she feeling?

_ Well, she’s probably feeling creeped out because you’re not answering her question. _

Right. That.

All she had asked him was how the date had gone - nothing more than that.

But the answer to that question was even difficult, wasn’t it? Because his response to that, and his reasoning to ending things with Phyllis really came back to…

Jo.

“The date?” Arlo began.

Jo nodded, her expression slightly more smoothed now. She seemed as though she had noticed his shift, but she wasn’t necessarily ‘creeped out’ as he might have anticipated. She was just waiting.

“It wasn’t… I mean… it was…” he tried.

_ Anything. Form some kind of sentence.  _

He had been playing this out in his mind all morning and now he was falling short? He was the leader of a protection force who could think on his feet in every other regard. But leave it to expressing his feelings to be his utter weakness. Brilliant.

Taking a breath, Arlo gave his head a little shake as he prepared himself to start over. 

“That’s actually what I came to talk to you about… part of it,” he finally stated. It wasn’t really anything, but at least it made more sense than whatever gibberish had left him moments before.

Another huff left him as he tried to now get out the rest. 

Phyllis.  
The failure of their date.  
Him breaking it off.  
His indifference about Jo.

His eyes had fallen to the ground and he now raised them to her, searching her expression for anything. 

Did she have any idea? About any of it?

She would be reassuring and encouraging when he told her about Phyllis.

But what about the rest?

Would he ruin everything by voicing the feelings he wasn’t even sure of yet?

Arlo could feel his expression becoming almost pained as his repeated thoughts flew around in his mind. He just had no idea what to do. He thought he had, but it was different once he was here. With her.

“Arlo?” Jo said, his name leaving her mouth slowly. The sound of it slowly brought him back, making him able to focus more on her and less on the complications of this all. 

“What is it?” she asked. Her voice was gentle, holding the question with care as her gaze was soft on him. She took a step forward, her head tilting to the side as she waited for his answer.

The sight of it all and the tone of her voice made Arlo feel as though he was slowly coming undone. In so many ways. The longing was there again and he was still unable to make full sense of it.

However, as he stared at her he knew he needed to tell her. He had to. 

_ Let it go. Lose control. _

“Jo…” he began, his voice quiet as he felt his heart rising up into his throat. 

_ Please just don’t let this ruin anything.  _

“Arlo!”

_ Bloody  _ **_fucking_ ** _ hell. _

They both turned to see Rem coming to a stop just outside of Jo’s gate. 

_ Why!? _

Arlo wanted to scold Rem for showing up  _ now _ , but he decided to hold his tongue - even mentally - as the man’s demeanor insinuated something was wrong.

“What is it, Rem?” Arlo asked, feeling his shoulders tense from both his unfinished sentence to Jo and the new sense of alert falling over him.

“Emergency at the Sewage Ruin,” Rem informed him. “We need to get over there. Now.”

“Jesus,” Arlo hissed out from under his breath. He then looked over to Jo, taking some steps backward. 

“Uh, raincheck,” he told her before pointing at the plate of spaghetti he had set to the side. “I’ll come back for that.”

Jo waved him off. “I’ll just bring it up to the Civil Corps building. Go, go.”

Arlo nodded to her, turning around now as he caught up with Rem and they broke off into a run together. 

With each step, Arlo almost expected himself to feel a sense of relief, but it never really came. Instead, his disapproval of himself only grew. 

They were halfway through Central Plaza when Rem snuck a glance towards Arlo before huffing out his single question.

“Did you do it?”

Arlo let out his own sigh, shaking his head. 

“No.”

* * *

A furrow sat on her brow and she continued to stand there. 

Well, that was certainly… something.

She had no idea what to make of Arlo’s entire visit. For one, she had never fully figured out why he had come to see her in the first place. When she had mentioned his date with Phyliis, he had started to say that it was part of the reason he had come to see her, but nothing more than that.

Not that he really had a chance to since Rem had shown up.

But the entire time she couldn’t help but notice that Arlo seemed to be lost in his thoughts, or that he had something on the tip of his tongue. The energy between them had been the same for the most part, but there was definitely something lingering in the picture that was resonating from his end. 

She had seen it in the field, when she had given him the spaghetti, and then just before Rem came to get Arlo. 

But what was it?

Jo had no idea. She felt her head spinning from the whole thing and even after. 

What had he wanted to tell her? 

It had something to do with the date. But what?

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jo knew it wasn’t going to do her any good drawing conclusions of her own. He had wanted to tell her himself and she figured she needed to wait to hear it from him. It was obviously hard for him to articulate, but it was important enough for him to come see her about it.

So she would wait. 

All she could do for the time being was carry on with her own day and wait until a later time when they could finish their conversation. Maybe then he would have his thoughts more sorted.

Nodding to herself, Jo’s eyes glanced over to the plate of spaghetti that he had to leave behind. She decided she would put it into her fridge once more and run it into town later that evening when she was finished with Lara. 

Remembering the build, Jo moved her eyes to the collection of pieces that had now started to resemble Ack’s drawing. The sight of it caused her to smile, which soon grew wider as she let out a laugh.

“I guess it might be a little creepy,” she said to herself, pulling out her wrench as she approached the figurine. “But I’m sure Ack will love it.”

**~**

What a day. 

Jo had never anticipated that she would ever be the shoulder to cry on for a robot - not that he cried real tears - but she could now check that off her list. 

After she had finished with Ack, agreeing to keep the Lara model in her own lawn for him to visit, Jo had busied herself with a leaky pipe at the school house. She then wrapped up her work day by supplying Albert with some more materials for the bridge.

They were so close to finishing it now that Jo could barely contain her excitement. She looked forward to the morning of the opening ceremony when she would be able to stand among her fellow citizens, watch the mayor cut the ribbon, and know that she had been part of something monumental for Portia. She had done that. 

Or part of it, but she wasn’t really willing to give Higgins  _ any _ credit. 

Now, Jo was making her way up the hill to the Civil Corps headquarters with Arlo’s plate of spaghetti in tow. She figured it would be a nice meal for him to enjoy after his own eventful day. 

Well, and she hoped to use it as a little bargaining piece. Maybe if she gave him the plate and stuck around then she would be able to get him to finish their conversation from before. It was slightly wicked of her, but she couldn’t help herself.

Reaching the top, she pushed her way inside to find the fully lit mainroom of the Corp building. However, that’s all she found. 

There was no one actually there.

“Arlo?” Jo shouted from the front door, waiting to see if he would come out from his bedroom. 

But he didn’t.

“Rem?” she called out again.

Nothing. 

“Huh…” she huffed, looking around the room. 

Were they still off at the Sewage Ruin? She certainly hoped not. That would mean that whatever emergency Rem had referred to earlier was a lot worse than she might have expected. 

Shifting around once more, Jo’s brow furrowed as she continued to wrack her brain of possibilities. However, just like before, she knew it wasn’t fair to draw conclusions. Regardless of where they were, Jo had already determined that they weren’t  _ there _ . Therefore, she figured it was best to just leave the plate and move along.

_ Looks like those answers from Arlo will have to wait until even later.  _

That certainly didn’t sit well with her impatience. 

Finding their fridge, Jo placed the spaghetti inside and then left Arlo a note on the front of the fridge to let him know that it was there. After that, she let herself out and started back down the infamous hill. 

_ Guess I could go grab some fruit tarts from Martha. I could use something sweet about now. _

Making her way further, Jo let out a yawn as she gazed out at the descending sun in the distance. It had nearly sunk behind the hills, suggesting that it would soon be fully dark. 

As if on cue, the streetlights around her kicked on, illuminating her path further as she went. She wrapped her arms around herself, smiling as she enjoyed this presented moment of calm. She hadn’t planned to take a peaceful night walk, but perhaps the universe had felt she needed it. 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs in Central Plaza, she turned herself in the direction of Martha’s sore. However, a familiar voice soon found her ears, nearly causing her to stop in her tracks. 

“I’m sorry that this all happened. I promise that I had no idea.”

Was that Sam?

“It seemed like everything was fine.”

That was definitely Sam.

So the Corps weren’t still stuck at the Sewage Ruin. Well, that was a relief. 

However, with one solved mystery, Jo couldn’t help but let herself get wrapped up in Sam’s words. She was sorry? But for what? And who was she talking to?

Within moments, Jo found her last question being answered.

“I thought it was too! I thought it was  _ great _ ,” the other voice spoke.

Without a doubt, it was Phyllis.

Jo felt a sudden wave of guilt spread over her as she knew she shouldn’t be eavesdropping on the conversation. It sounded serious and she had no place within it. 

Reminding herself of her trip to Martha’s, she took a step, but found herself officially stopped when she heard Phyllis’ next words.

“I just don’t get it. The date went perfectly and then he comes to me this morning and says all that? It doesn’t make sense.”

Were they talking about...Arlo?

So the date had gone well. But then… what had he said to her that morning? 

“I mean… all I can think about is...what if Arlo… isn’t into women?”

_ What? _

“Arlo is _ not _ gay. That’s kind of an ignorant thing to say, Phyl.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I’m just upset. I’m telling you, Sam -  _ something _ is going on. Because the second I tried to get physical with him and wanted to get down to it… that’s when he breaks up with me? Doesn’t something seem odd about that?”

Wait, Arlo broke up with Phyllis?

Jo smoothed away the ache in her chest she felt once Phyllis mentioned the “physical” piece of the situation and found herself focusing on the last bit. 

_ He broke up with her… that’s what he had been trying to tell you this morning _ .

But why had it been so hard for him to tell her?

Jo furrowed her brow as she started to fall into a train of thought, but she quickly shook her assumptions away.

_ He wanted to tell you this himself, remember? Is this really how we want to hear about all of this? By letting our curiosities get the best of us? _

Now officially forcing herself to go, Jo took steps to her right in order to head to Martha’s, or maybe past that as fruit tarts no longer seemed as important. However, she didn’t get far before she caught herself on one of Mars’ displays as she went, causing the whole thing to topple over and make a loud commotion. 

Scolding herself, Jo dropped to her knees and began to place everything upright once again, her hands moving quickly so she could continue on as soon as possible.

“Jo?”

_ Crap. _

Glancing over her shoulder, Jo could see Phyllis and Sam standing behind her - appearing as though they had hurried over after hearing the noise.

“Hey,” Jo said, finishing the job before standing to face them. “Sorry to alarm you. Seems like my clumsiness has struck again.”

“You’re alright,” Sam replied, brushing away her words. “I’m just glad to see it’s you and not Scraps getting into Mars’ stuff again.”

She nodded, managing a small smile. Just then, her eyes flicked away from Sam, catching Phyllis standing behind her. Though Jo could see the woman was still exasperated from her - not so private - conversation moments before, it was clear that Phyllis’ demeanor had nothing to do with Jo’s sudden appearance. 

But still, she felt the need to flee the scene. Staring at both women made her feel guilty about how she’d been eavesdropping only moments before. It didn’t appear that either of them were suspicious that she’d heard, but she didn’t know if that made her feel better or worse. 

“I was just headed home,” Jo mentioned, pointing behind her in a vague direction. She only needed to get her feet moving in that direction as well.

But Sam kept her there, which Jo found strange. She figured the two women would want their privacy back - to fall back into their conversation.

“Oh, yeah. And where have you been all evening? With a mysterious suitor?” Sam teased.

Jo cleared her throat slightly, her feet gently shifting. 

“No, no. I was actually up at the Civil Corps. Dropping something off…” she trailed off. She didn’t feel right mentioning that what she had left was for Arlo. She didn’t feel right mentioning him at all.

A wave of concern came over Sam’s face, her brows pulling together. “Something important? Should I head back up?”

Jo waved this away. “No, nothing like that. Just a gift,” she explained. 

Just then, her eyes shifted back to Phyllis once more, but the woman didn’t show any signs of indifference. Instead, her expression was smooth… nearly blank.

Maybe that was worse than indifferent.

Her eyes moved back to Sam, squaring her shoulders a bit. “Anyway, I should get going. I didn’t mean to interrupt your night.” 

“Oh, nonsense,” Sam stated, shaking her head at Jo. “We were just having a talk. About men.”

Yeah. Jo knew that.

Sam glanced back at Phyllis then, which caused Phyllis to take a few steps forward until she was at Sam’s side, folding her arms over her chest. 

“ _ Complicated _ men,” Phyllis said, nearly rolling her eyes. “In fact…”

She pointed her gaze at Jo. “We could use another woman’s opinion.”

Oh no.

Sam let out a laugh as she also turned to look at Jo. “She’s having a bit of trouble with  _ the Captain _ .”

Jo raised a brow, trying to appear as though she were hearing this all for the first time. 

Though, a nagging voice still remained in the back of her head. Not due to her dishonesty, but because she once again thought back to Arlo. About how he had shown up at her home earlier that day. Unannounced.

Not that Arlo hadn’t been doing that for weeks, but when he had come that afternoon she had known it wasn’t just to offer his help. She could see it in his face. In the way he held his body. 

She could hear it in the words that he spoke and in those that he didn’t.

And now she knew the reasoning behind it all. Only… he had wanted to tell her himself, and here she was - learning about everything from someone else.

From the woman who was about to tell Jo  _ her  _ side of the story, which was likely not to be anything like his.

He had wanted her to hear it from him. 

Phyllis and Sam continued to make that quite difficult though as Phyllis began to relay information once more.

“We went on our date last night and everything went great. Goodnight kiss and all,” she stated.

Jo swallowed, giving her a nod. 

“Then he shows up earlier today and he’s  _ different _ . From the moment I let him in, I could tell there was something on his mind,” she continued.

Jo nodded once more, assuming his behavior mirrored what she had seen as well. 

“He told me he only wanted to be friends and things weren’t working out,” Phyllis admitted. “I was completely blind sided. I mean, I respected what he was saying, but it was such a sudden shift.”

“It’s a sad truth, Phyl… but sometimes things really do change that quickly,” Sam said gently. 

Sam’s words could be accurate, but they still didn’t give Phyllis what she wanted.

She wanted to know why.

Jo couldn’t help but want to know the same - as wrong as that felt. 

“And he didn’t say anything else?” Jo tried, her curiosity taking control of her tongue.

“Only that he was sorry. And, well, that he didn’t feel like he ‘cared for me as he should.’ Something like that,” Phyllis stated.

Jo bit the side of her tongue, her brows pulling together as she tried to make sense of the woman’s words. They obviously didn’t answer the ‘why’ question still, which only made Jo become more puzzled.

“Strange…” Jo spoke, her voice coming out louder than she meant.

“Right?” Phyllis said, jumping on Jo’s response. 

Jo looked at the woman now, keeping herself together as she tried to think of anything to offer.

“Do you feel the same? That maybe friendship is the better option?” she said.

She knew it was wrong, and even a little odd, that she was asking the question. Especially because she felt as though she were asking it for herself. 

There was a strange tension rising in her lower stomach, only growing more intense as she thought about Arlo going to Phyllis that morning and saying all of these things. 

About him ending it all.

And then he had come to see Jo.

Jo quickly shoved that thought away, punching it hard in its nonexistent arm before she pushed it to the ground like an unwanted bully. 

“I didn’t,” Phyllis began, her tone dropping. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed and didn’t want to continue things. I mean, I like him…”

Her words pressed into Jo’s chest, somehow making her snap a nod.

“I just didn’t know if you knew more,” she spoke again, nearly taking Jo aback. “Sam obviously spends a lot of time with Arlo, but he also knows Sam and I are close. So I’m sure he doesn’t want to talk to her about it… But you! You two are basically best friends. You might have some sort of idea?”

Oh, _ that’s _ what Phyllis was getting at. 

Now the weight on Jo’s chest grew heavier as she stared at Phyllis. 

She knew what the woman was asking her and she wanted to be able to give Phyllis an answer, to provide some sort of excuse that could ease her mind somehow. 

But she couldn’t.

For one, she didn’t know anything. 

Over the last week or so, Jo had stood by and watched Arlo’s progress with Phyllis. She provided support however she could, whether it was praising him for deciding to take her on a date or simply sending positive thoughts his way when she saw them together.

Or when she thought of them together…

She had been under the impression that everything was fine. That it was great. 

And two - Jo and Arlo were good friends. 

Perhaps even best friends, as Phyllis had mentioned. 

Which meant that even if Jo had anything to tell Phyllis - she wouldn’t. 

That was private, and it would have been something that Arlo would have trusted her with. Why would she ever do anything - especially knowingly - to abuse that? 

Jo had already shaken his trust a little when she had entered the Haunted Cave alone, and she had sworn she would never do anything of the sort again.

And maybe that even pertained to having this conversation in the first place. If she also trusted Arlo and his decisions then she shouldn’t be standing her gossiping with Phyllis, but choosing not to humor these ideas further.

Jo let out a small breath, easing into herself as she tried to conjure up some sort of response.

“Sorry, Phyllis,” she finally said. “Maybe he’ll give you more of an explanation when he’s ready.”

She shrugged, holding the woman’s gaze as Phyllis’ lips turned down into a small frown. It obviously hadn’t been the response that she wanted, but it was the one that she was getting. Jo wasn’t going to budge any further. 

“You’re right,” Phyllis said, turning to look at Sam. Despite the woman’s words, Jo could tell that Phyllis was definitely annoyed - but she simply let it roll off her. “Guess I should let it go for the night.”

Sam placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder, giving her a small squeeze.

“Think that’s for the best, Phyl. Maybe we should go for a drink.  _ Not _ at the Round Table since Arlo and Rem are there, but I have some wine back at my place,” Sam offered.

So that’s where Arlo had been.

Jo felt a prickle begin at the top of her head, slowly trailing down until it reached her backbone. 

“That sounds perfect, Sam,” Phyllis said, managing a small smile. Her eyes then shifted to the brunette. “Care to join us, Jo?”

“Oh, no. That’s okay,” Jo responded without thinking twice. “I’ve had a long day. I think I’m just going to head to bed.”

Phyllis nodded at this, already beginning to take some steps away. “Well, thank you for listening. I appreciate it.”

Jo painted a gentle smile on her lips. “Of course.”

“See you later, Jo,” Sam said. However, before she followed off with Phyllis, she stood with Jo a few more moments - lowering her voice. “And thanks for playing Switzerland. Didn’t mean for you to get caught in the middle.”

Jo shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t much help anyway.”

Sam laughed. “Don’t think anyone can be in this situation.”

The girls exchanged a smile, the upturn in Jo’s lip real this time. They then said their final goodbyes, leaving Jo to watch the two women head up the stairs while she only lingered.

A sudden brush of wind passed through the plaza, touching Jo’s bare arms as she now stared around at the empty paths. She slowly moved her arms up, wrapping them around herself as she gently rubbed her palms over her shoulders for warmth. 

Or perhaps comfort. 

She could barely feel her own touch, though. In fact, she almost felt like she wasn't even feeling anything. Not the rise and fall of her chest as she continued to take elongated breaths or the pressure that she knew was growing in her head.

It was as if she were floating above herself, only watching. 

Turning her head, her eyes found the path she actually needed to take. Her feet continued to stay planted, unwilling to take the needed steps across the stone. 

The Jo floating above mentally scolded the one below, insisting that the shaken woman get moving. 

Deciding to listen to herself, her feet then started to shift. They were heavy as they guided her up a walkway that she had taken countless times - though it now looked different to her. 

As she went, noise began to fill her ears as she approached Peach Plaza. But as she reached the top of the path, she found that no one was to be found. Instead, the voices and music were coming from within a well known building.

Her feet slowed as her eyes fell down to the ground in front of her. Her lips were slightly parted, letting out small huffs as she slowly began to cast her gaze elsewhere… On the building itself.

The Round Table.

And as she stared at the sign, the wooden exterior - her mind began to create a picture of a scene inside the restaurant. 

Of a certain redhead within. Sitting with his friend as they shared a drink and tried to let the day roll off of them. 

In one scenario, he was smiling… laughing and full of relief. And in another, he was hanging his head - draining a glass before requesting another.

But which one was his reality?

Her body threatened to find out for herself. To move. To take fast steps to the doors and push her way inside. To find that redhead and plop herself right down next to him. 

Or maybe even throw her arms around him, ruffle his hair, and express her emotion how she preferred. With actions and not words.

But she didn’t let her impulses get the best of her that time. 

Instead, the Jo floating above her finally came back down to Earth. Both Jos molded together again - trying to become whole.

The Jo that now stood there took a slow breath, staring at the doors as she tried to force her mind to let go of the pictures she had created within them. 

She couldn’t go in. If she did then Arlo would figure out she knew about the Phyllis situation. He would discover that she had found out before he was able to tell her himself. 

Tell her his side. 

If Jo went in then she would only disturb his picture within. 

So she wouldn’t. She would let him have his night. 

She pressed her lips firmly together, pulling her gaze away as she directed it to where she needed to go. Soon, she forced her feet to do the same.

With each step she took, she tried to leave any thoughts concerning Arlo or Phyllis behind. Just like Phyllis, she needed to let this go for the night. 

She would soon know the truth. 

Or maybe she wouldn’t.

Arlo would tell her what he wanted to share and she had to respect that...

She had to trust him.

And more importantly, she had to be there for him. 

As his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are DANCING AROUND EACH OTHER.
> 
> Or so the dancing continues. 
> 
> I want to hug them both. But.. this chapter was painful to write for a whole other reason. And we've got a lot of craziness on the horizon, so buckle up!


	14. Rolling Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jo doesn't hear from Arlo, she becomes enveloped in her own thoughts after the information passed to her by Phyllis and Sam. However, as she tries to keep her mind elsewhere, she stumbles into her usual shenanigans that provide her with just the opportunity she has been hoping for. 
> 
> “Arlo…whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise we’ll still be friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, hi, hello. welcome back!  
> this chapter is pure craziness... but so EXCITING. ahem.  
> i hope you're all doing well and staying safe. hopefully the days are looking a bit brighter for you all!
> 
> & thank you for continuing to click onto my story despite these crazy times.  
> it really means the world. as do your kind words!  
> ALSO, i saw that my story had over 1,000 hits and became disturbingly excited. XD i'm a nerd.
> 
> anyway, with all that said! i hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> happy reading! <3

Blue skies above, green grass below, a slight breeze dancing through. Jo laid in the field with her arms tucked behind her head as she stared up at the puffy clouds slowly passing by. If she focused on the edges of each, she could track the slow progress they made as they inched towards the distance. She was popping snakeberries in her mouth every so often, using the back of her hand to wipe away any juice that spilled down her chin. 

It was the kind of day that Jo always found herself relishing in. The weather was warm, but not to the point that she was sweating through her clothes or desperately moving the hair from her neck for relief. Instead, the sun didn’t burn too deeply on her skin or the earth - the breeze providing the perfect mitigation.

Jo had needed a day like this. She needed the time to rest her mind. 

Because even when she tried - very deeply - not to think about certain incidents - her mind always drifted back. 

To Arlo. 

It had been days since she had seen him. 

A part of her had hoped that she would stumble upon him the night she had overheard Phylis and Sam. Even though she had decided against bursting in on him at the Round Table, she found herself half wishing that she would have arrived back to her home to find him waiting patiently out front. 

With his head slightly hung, his unruly red hair falling into his eyes, his strong shoulders drooping as she caught him off guard. 

But despite her hopeful thoughts, Jo returned home to an empty lawn and quiet street. 

She figured it hadn’t been fair for her to set up such expectations for him - but then came the days following. Jo continued to reside in Arlo’s absence. She hadn’t even bumped into him by chance while out for a walk in town - which she found quite odd.

She had considered taking matters into her own hands and tracking him down a few different times, but she always failed to pull the trigger. After all, she had agreed - to herself - that she would trust him to tell her when  _ he  _ wanted to. 

If only the wait didn’t have to be so long! Especially when she hadn’t expected it to be.

Jo didn’t mean to sound impatient. It was only… she couldn’t help but think about how he had come to visit her the day he had decided to break things off with Phylis...nearly right after. 

He had been so keen to find her and tell her something - which she was sure was something to do with the breakup - but  _ now  _ he was stalling? Why?

Jo had tried not to dwell on the - confusing - behavior of her friend over the past couple of days, but it had proved to be extremely difficult. It always crept into the back of her mind and attempted to stay there. However, Jo was too stubborn to let it invade her completely. 

Instead, she tried to fill her time with other matters...while  _ not _ turning her head to her front gate when she heard even the smallest of noises… or let her heart rate increase when she heard someone calling her name in town. 

Certainly not. 

Rather, she focused her mind elsewhere. 

With the engineer now on his way to Portia - which was proving to be a pretty long trip - and the final installments of the bridge left up the construction workers hired by Albert - Jo had to be creative when choosing how to spend her time. The mornings were dedicated to completing smaller commissions posted in the Commerce Guild or special requests by friends. But Jo always finished those within hours. That left her afternoons and evenings wide open.

At first, Jo used the free time to focus on mindless tasks. She had tried to rearrange the inside of her house, however, she soon found that it wasn’t worth her time or lack of skill in interior design. She then started to attempt to teach herself to knit after requesting some needles and yarn from Sophie. But that was a bust after she realized that she had confused her written plans and dimensions for a recent build with Sophie’s knitting instructions. She ended up with a 12 by 10 foot collection of yarn with plenty of holes and knots...and very aching hands. 

_ However _ ! Thankfully this afternoon, Emily had saved Jo from forcing herself to take on any new hobbies or polish the Lara statue for the 12th time in one day. The girl had shown up at Jo’s door, barely uttering out a full sentence before Jo was taking her hand and insisting they hang out. 

Which led to Jo’s current place in the field, gazing up at the expanse of sky. Emily and her had spent the last two hours skipping stones in the river, obsessing over Emily’s chicks, trying to make a kite out of an old pair of McDonald’s pants, and challenging Oaks to a race - which Jo totally won no matter what anyone says. After an eventful afternoon, they then found themselves falling exhausted in the grass near Oaks’ house. 

Oaks had left them long ago as he had “chores” to attend to, but Emily and Jo didn’t dare leave their resting place. They wanted to soak up the remaining sunlight while they had the chance.

Yeah, it had been a good day. A day without thinking about Arlo. 

As  _ much _ .

Emily yawned, sitting up from her spot as she stretched her hands above her head. 

“Don’t eat too many of those snakeberries or you’ll get a terrible stomachache,” the girl advised. 

Jo stopped the hand that was currently on its way to feed another snakeberry to her mouth. She looked at her friend with wide eyes before lowering the berry once more. 

“Of course.  _ Everything _ delicious has to come with a price,” Jo said, placing the berry to the ground. 

Emily giggled.  _ “Everything in moderation,  _ remember _?” _

Jo propped herself up on her elbows, gazing out at the fields and water as she shook her head. “I’ve always hated that expression. Curse this world and it’s silly restrictions!”

“You don’t even follow those ‘restrictions,’” Emily teased.

“I know,” Jo said looking over at her friend with a smile. “But it’s the principle of it all.”

Emily laughed once more before she began to dust off a few pieces of grass clinging to her palms.

“I should head back soon,” she spoke. “I need to help Granny prepare dinner. You’re welcome to join us.”

Jo flashed the girl a weak smile this time before she gave a slight shake of her head. The thought of joining them for dinner… of lingering around for that long… it made her think of the last time they had invited her over. Granted, she had visited a few times since, but it had never included her sitting down for a meal with them. She didn’t know if she was ready for that, especially after last time when she had embarrassed herself…

“That’s okay. I have some leftover soup that I need to finish off anyway,” Jo told her. “But thank you for the offer.”

Emily nodded, but Jo could see the small line that fell onto her lips.

She had to know the truth, but she was respectful enough not to say anything. To that, Jo was thankful. She would make it up to Emily. When she was ready.

“What else do you have planned for your night? Finishing any builds?” Emily continued. 

Jo sighed. “Unfortunately no. Until that hot-shot engineer gets here there’s not much to do. Which stinks… I’m not much good without work. I’m as restless as ever, which is why I kidnapped you today.”

“You didn’t kidnap me. I came willingly,” Emily said with a small roll of her eyes. 

“Yeah, which I really think we should address. You shouldn’t be so trusting of other people, Em. I could have led you into a deep basement and kept you as my prisoner or something.”

Emily scoffed.

“Says the girl who basically followed Albert into the backroom of his house within the first five minutes of meeting him,” the blonde tossed back. 

“He said he had an impressive set of tools that he wanted to show me, and oh my God as I’m saying this out loud it sounds  _ so much  _ **_worse_ ** .”

Emily let out a loud laugh as Jo began to chuckle. 

“You basically walked into the perfect trap of the town’s ladies man,” Emily said, wiping a tear from her eye.

“To be fair,” Jo spoke between her own laughs. “He really did show me a shiny red toolbox with top of the line hammers and screwdrivers.”

“Oh, I bet he did,” Emily’s words danced from her mouth as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Ew,” Jo said, pushing the girl’s arm. “Don’t be gross.”

“But he’s pretty cute, don’t you think? Even though he’s kind of arrogant. He has pretty great hair,” Emily said. 

Jo wrinkled her nose a little as she pictured the man in her mind, giving a small shrug. “I guess. I’m not really into darker hair.”

“Oh, really? So what are you into then?” Emily asked, her eyes eager as she stared at the side of Jo’s face. 

Seconds. It took seconds for Jo’s mind to fill with flashes of pictures that she hadn’t even conjured up herself. 

With flashes of a red that were so bright that it could have been a fire burning in that very field. 

Her heart nearly flew into her throat, but it was too busy hammering the front of her chest. 

“I… well…” Jo began. It wasn’t like her to be so tongue-tied. And Emily seemed to notice as she quirked a brow at the flustered brunette.

Jo cleared her throat, starting over in a rush. “I don’t really know. Maybe it’s not really about his hair… or any hair color, really. I just don’t see Albert that way.”

A moment of silence laid over them as Jo could still feel her friend staring at the side of her face. 

“Right…” Emily said, then allowing out a single laugh. 

Jo turned to look at the girl. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Emily replied, a small smirk still on her lips. “It’s just… I’m trying to picture who I  _ could _ see you with. Who I would set you up with.”

Jo let out a quick breath through her nose, hoping that Emily didn’t notice. She kept her expression smooth as her curiosities screamed within her mind. She only needed to keep her voice level as she said them aloud.

“And who exactly do you have in mind?” she finally managed.

However, she soon found that her friend was never able to put her out of her misery as a sudden noise disturbed their conversation. 

Both girls seemed to notice as they furrowed a questioning brow at the other and then began to gaze around. But it was Jo who discovered the source first. 

Panbats. A colony of them were zipping around in the air in some sort of frenzy. A mixture of their little squeaks and the fluttering of their anxious wings were the cause of the noise the girls had been hearing - and it was growing louder by the second.

“What’s wrong with them?” Emily asked as both girls rose to their feet. 

“I have no idea, but something must have set them off,” Jo replied, noticing their obvious distress. 

“Uh.. Jo. I think they’re headed this way.”

Emily was right. The colony was making their way across the field at an impressive speed and were aiming right for them. Jo had come to know panbats as being completely harmless, but she couldn’t help but feel that these had a strange vengeance worn on their faces. 

“Should we -” Jo began, but soon her friend was grabbing her wrist and giving her a small tug. 

“Run!” Emily shouted. 

Taking her friend’s advice, Jo broke off in a run next to Emily as they both headed in the direction of Jo’s home. 

“Jeez, they look pretty pissed,” Jo said, huffing as she ran. “Did we take their dinner spot or something?”

“They seem a little too worked up for it to be something that trivial,” Emily offered. 

The girls continued to run, their legs pressing faster as they inched closer to Jo’s. The bats were slightly gaining, but there was enough of a gap between them that Jo didn’t worry about the group catching them. 

That was… until Emily fell. 

“Oof,” Emily coughed out as she fell to her stomach. Her foot had gotten caught on a collection of brush among the grass, sending her right to the ground. 

“Em!” Jo called, instantly coming to a stop before running back to her friend. She knelt down to the ground, untangling Emily’s foot from the vines and leaves with quick fingers. However, despite her speed, Jo knew she hadn’t been fast enough to get Emily up in time for them to escape the bats again. 

Her brown eyes snapped up to look at the panbats who were closing the last bit of distance between them, their squeaking only becoming louder. There wasn’t any time. 

“Put your head down!” Jo called out, quickly throwing her arms around Emily and pressing her friend’s head to her chest to cover her. Jo then ducked her own head down in order to protect her face from the impact of the bats now reaching them. 

There was no mistaking the moment the bats reigned over them either. The second it occurred, the sounds coming from the creatures’ mouths and wings were piercing into Jo’s ears. The flapping of their wings was so sharp and fast that Jo could feel them slap into the exposed skin on her arms and leave obvious stings. She was sure they would soon become varying scratches and cuts. 

Jo wrapped her arms tighter around Em, thankful that her friend had chosen to wear her usual jeans and flannel so her skin was less likely to be hit. Still, Jo kept Emily close as she didn’t want anything to happen to the girl’s face. 

The bats lingered for what felt like minutes, but Jo was sure the little “attack” only lasted for seconds. She only hoped that it wouldn’t be much longer - she prayed the bats would become bored and move on. Until then, there wasn’t much she could do as their wings posed too much of a current threat. 

However, as they waited for the moment the panbats would exhaust themselves, Jo began to notice a new sound begin to reach her ears. Not the panbats’ wings, but something else entirely. It sounded like…

Someone was hollering. A deep voice called throughout the field as it became closer and closer - causing it to also grow louder and more forceful.

And as it got closer, the bats slowly began to peel off. Jo could tell from the lack of wings that brushed her - knowing that they were now flying away in the surrounding air instead. 

And then there were no bats at all. 

“That’s right! Leave these ladies alone! I’ll deal with you later!” the voice called out once more, now only a few feet from where Jo and Emily stayed crouched. 

Taking it as a sign that the coast was clear, Jo slowly began to lift her head - blinking her eyes a couple of times as if trying to come back to reality. 

Following her friend’s lead, Emily did the same as her eyes soon met Jo’s.

“Em!” Jo quickly breathed. “Are you alright? They didn’t tear you up, right? Does anything hurt?”

Her eyes fell down to her friend's arms, examining them before lifting her gaze to Emily’s face. She appeared to be unscatched, though her hair was a bit ruffled from the chaos. 

“No, I’m fine. But you! Jo, your arms!” Emily’s eyes were directed right to the skin on Jo’s arms, which were now covered with a collection of marks from the bats. Some were only surface wounds while others were deep enough to bleed - but not enough for Jo to be concerned about. 

“I’m alright,” Jo said with a dismissive shrug. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I have no idea what got into them!”

“The weather,” another voice then spoke. 

Both girls snapped their heads to the side just in time to see Oaks shift down to a kneeling position at Jo’s side.

“Oh, Oaks! You’re the one who saved us,” Emily said. “Thank you so much!”

“Yeah, thanks,” Jo said with a small laugh. “We thought we would be stuck out here all night like that.”

“Not on my watch,” Oaks said, his expression serious as he reached into his side pouch. “I’ve been on my own special watch each night to monitor the panbats behavior so I can keep Portia safe.”

Jo nearly laughed at his comment, but kept herself contained as she watched Oaks pull out a small jar from his bag. “You said it was the weather that set them off?”

Oaks nodded. “Yes. They have a hard time adjusting when the warm weather comes in and tend to act out all at once. But don’t worry it only happens once and then they’re back to normal.”

“Oh, well… thank goodness for that,” Jo said, chuckling a little. “That was quite the...experience.”

“You can say that again,” Emily said, smoothing her hair. “I’ve lived here my entire life and I’ve never seen something like that.”

“Most people haven’t,” Oaks confirmed. “You two were just unlucky enough to get caught in the crossfire.”

Jo nodded. “ _ Pretty _ unlucky. But why is it that-”

Before she could continue, Oaks was suddenly grabbing her arm and smearing a thick mud over the entirety of it. 

“What are you doing!?” Jo asked, attempting to pull her arm away. However, Oaks kept her wrist in a gentle bind, preventing her from moving. 

“This is a mixture of mud and herbs. It will help ease the cuts on your arms,” he informed her. 

“Wha… Oaks! I need to wash the cuts. Not add dirt to them,” Jo reasoned. 

“The mud is good for them. Trust me,” he told her, quickly grabbing her other arm and repeating the process. Unfortunately, Jo was not fast enough to stop him.

After he was done, Jo then sat there with her arms slightly out to her sides so the mud wouldn’t rub onto her shirt. Her lips were pressed into a line as she shot Emily a look - however, the girl didn’t manage to hide the amusement worn on her face. 

“And the cut on your face,” Oaks said, raising his hand prepped with more mud to wipe on her cheek. 

“No, no. You’re not putting mud on my face - thank you very much,” Jo said, pulling her head away. 

Oaks shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He then put the mud back in the jar before placing the lid back on his little “healing remedy.” Actually… not that Jo would dare admit it, but the coolness of the mud was pretty soothing to her cuts. 

“Thanks again, Oaks,” Emily finally spoke up. “We really do appreciate what you did.”

“Yeah… lots…” Jo chimed in, still stuck in her awkward, outward arm pose. 

“No problem at all. I’m happy to help!” Oaks said, now standing. He then offered a hand to Emily, assisting the girl to her feet. 

“I think I’ll bring Jo up to Dr. Xu’s just in case. I’m… sure the mud will help, but it wouldn’t hurt to have her checked out by a medical professional too.”

Jo grumbled as Oaks and Emily bent down to help her up as well. As unhappy as she was to be covered in strange mud, she preferred that over having to go face Xu and his creepy stares. 

“Do we have to?” Jo asked, finding her footing. “Can’t I go lay in bed with this wonderful medicine lathered all over me instead? Besides, it’s late. Xu has probably gone home by now.”

“It’s only four-thirty,” Oaks said, pointing up at the sky as if he had used the sun to tell the time. Which he probably had… for all Jo knew…

“Okay, sure… but! It’s hot out. He’s probably busy with tons of patients who are dealing with heat stroke and need his care. Who am I to take him away from that?” Jo tried once more. 

“I don’t think I’ve heard of anyone in Portia getting heat stroke…” Emily spoke, sneaking a skeptical look at Oaks for support. 

“Fine!” Jo huffed. “Fine, we’ll go see him.” 

Emily giggled a little, giving Jo’s shoulder a gentle push as she steered her in the direction of town. 

“Alright, muddy. Let’s go. We’ll see you later, Oaks. Thanks again!” Emily called over her shoulder. 

“Of course. Feel better, Jo,” Oaks offered.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jo said under her breath as the girls walked. 

“Oh, come on. You know you should go see the doctor. We don’t know if that mud is any good for those cuts. Oaks is great, but he’s a little crazy,” Emily said, a smile still worn across her face. 

Jo sighed. “I know, I get it. But you know how I feel about Xu! He’s… he’s just…”

“Creepy?” Emily chimed in. 

“Yeah, that.”

“Trust me, I know. I mean, he’s kinda weird in general, but he’s  _ especially _ weird with you,” Emily said. 

“Yup. That hasn’t gone unnoticed,” Jo huffed. 

Emily didn’t reply to Jo’s words, but instead let out a hum as she stared forward. However, Jo looked at her friend and furrowed her brow at the girl’s strange reaction. 

“So you’re not interested in Xu either, huh? There goes another eligible suitor off of the list. One that  _ also _ has dark hair,” Emily mentioned. 

Jo rolled her eyes. “It has nothing to do with the “dark hair” thing, Em. Besides, was he really on whatever list you were collecting of men you’d be able to see me with?”

Emily hummed once more, but ultimately shook her head. “No, not at all. I just enjoy teasing you about it.”

“You and Sam both. Remember that comment she said about Higgins and me sleeping together?” Jo shuttered at the thought. “Disgusting.”

Emily laughed. “Don’t worry. He didn’t make the list either.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know how I feel about you making a list of ‘potential men’ for me. Who says I need it anyway?” Jo challenged lifting a brow at her friend. 

She couldn’t help but notice Emily’s expression change once more as a cheeky smile came onto the girl’s face. Her eyes were pointed towards the ground instead of on Jo or her path ahead.

“Don’t worry,” Emily finally spoke. “It isn’t very long.”

Jo could feel a tingle start at the top of her head and slowly drift down her body as her nagging curiosity returned. She poked her tongue quickly into her cheek before she turned her face smooth once more. 

“Well, then who’s on it?” she finally asked. 

Emily then lifted her head, glancing to Jo as the corner of her mouth still pulled upward.

“You really wanna know?”

Jo nearly furrowed her brow, searching the girl’s expression as she tried to find the meaning behind it. However, nothing jumped out at her - there was only more confusion on her part. So she figured it was better to just have Emily spell it out - as sad as that was.

“Hit me with it,” Jo confirmed.

“Well...let’s see...there’s -”

“Jo?”

Both girls stopped in their tracks, turning to look behind them as they heard the voice. They had covered quite the distance without even realizing it as they were already standing at the top of the incline just outside of the infirmary. 

As they turned, Jo’s eyes finally caught sight of who had spoken her name. The relief that flushed through her partnered with the clenching in her chest nearly knocked her off balance. Luckily though, she was able to keep herself steady.

“Arlo.”

“What happened?” the man asked, closing the distance between them until he was standing two feet from her. “Why in God’s name are you covered in mud?”

“Oh, that,” Jo said, finally pulling her eyes from his face to look at the drying mud on her arms. She had been so thrown over seeing him that she had nearly forgotten about the injuries… and the remedy she wore to relieve them.

“We kinda got attacked by some panbats,” Jo told him, looking over to Emily for support. “And, well, let’s just say they got in a few good punches.”

“And the mud?” Arlo asked, he was then taking one of her arms in his hands so he could inspect further - his blue eyes studied Oak’s work before he raised his gaze to Jo’s. 

His touch mixed with the concern shown in his eyes made Jo’s chest grow even tighter while her heart picked up speed. She knew her cheeks were probably a slight pink, but hopefully that would be concealed by the small cut there.

Gosh. Why was she reacting this way to him? Was it because she hadn’t seen him in a few days? Or was the summer heat starting to get to her?

Maybe she'd be the first person in Portia to officially suffer from heat stroke.

**_Words_ ** _ , Jo. He’s waiting for an explanation. _

“Oaks found us and then scared away the panbats,” Jo told him. “He then decided to  _ bless _ me with some herbal potion and spread it all over my arms.”

“She’s got a pretty good collection of scratches, Arlo,” Emily chimed in. “The bats got her with their wings.”

Arlo’s eyes finally left Jo’s face, but his hands remained on her - leaving her with little relief from the burn in her cheeks. 

“And you?” Arlo asked Emily. “I see you’re not covered in dirt. They didn’t get you?”

Emily shook her head. “Not really. Jo had thrown herself over me to cover me when they attacked… which I still haven’t thanked her for.”

Jo smiled at her friend, giving her a small shrug. “It’s no big deal.”

“So, unfortunately, she got the worst of it,” Emily continued. “I was bringing her up here so we could have Xu check on her scratches. We’re both a little skeptical of the mud…”

All three then looked down at Jo’s arm, giving a collective nod.

“That was a smart idea, Emily. Thank you,” Arlo said, giving the girl another nod. “I’m sure Jo didn’t come willingly.”

Jo shot Arlo a look. “Only because we all know Xu is going to insist on doing a full body scan or something other weird ‘check-up.’”

“You should still go see him,” Emily insisted. “I’m sure Arlo agrees with me.”

Jo took that moment to look at the man, who was  _ still _ holding her arm, to attempt to see how he felt. However, she was disappointed when she saw him give a nod in Emily’s favor.

“I do, indeed.”

_ Ridiculous. _ He knew more than anyone how much she loathed Xu. He hadn’t even seemed that fond of the man either and usually joined her in her teasing. Now he was going to turn against her?

Maybe Jo wasn’t glad to see him. She’d much rather he just be gone! Away!

“Emily, I’m actually glad I ran into you. Your grandmother just gave me a call a few minutes ago saying you’d been out for awhile and she couldn’t find you. She asked if I could help track you down. I was just headed out, but it looks like I didn’t have to go far.”

Emily let out a small gasp as she took in Arlo’s word. “Oh, no. Granny! She must be worried sick!”

“You should go let her know you’re okay. I can assist Jo to the clinic and get her home safe,” Arlo spoke. 

“But I-” Jo began, but Emily was already giving her hand a squeeze - cutting her off. 

“Thank you so much, Arlo. I hate to leave, Jo, but I know you’re in good hands,” Emily stated. 

_ Am I? _

“I’ll see you later. Jo, I’ll stop by tomorrow to see how you’re doing, okay? Bye!”

“Have a good evening, Emily,” Arlo offered as the girl ran off in the direction of her home. 

And then there were two. 

And one of them was still holding onto her arm.

They had both been staring off in the direction that Emily had gone, residing in silence before their eyes finally met once more. The moment they did, Jo couldn’t help but wear a sheepish grin. 

“Happy to see me, Captain?” she nearly blurted.

Arlo rolled his eyes, but a small smile threatened on his lips. “I would be, if the circumstances were better.”

“Liar. You’re always happy to see me,” Jo said. “Injuries and all.”

“I think Oaks weird mud concoction is seeping into your bloodstream and making you delirious,” Arlo said. 

“I’m perfectly stable. Thank you very much,” Jo fired back. 

“Whatever you say, but we should still have these checked out,” Arlo said, his thumb then brushing on the underside of her arm - gently rubbing the part of her skin not covered by mud. 

The small touch nearly made her stomach do a cartwheel. 

Jeez...did she long for human touch that badly? 

Finding her voice, Jo couldn't help but wear a small frown as she spoke. “Please don’t take me to Xu’s. I’m really not up for seeing him tonight, or ever… but  _ especially _ tonight.”

She then paused, her eyes becoming softer as she stared up into his own. Her chest became warm, growing hotter with each breath she took. 

Besides, if she could get him to just walk her home then maybe she could finally ask all the nagging questions that have been living in her head.

“Please, Arlo,” she said, her voice gentle. 

He slowly began to shake his head, leaving Jo to fill with disappointment. However, the words following his action instantly surprised her. 

“I’m not taking you to Xu’s,” he finally told her. “I was bluffing before. But I do think we should get this mud off of you.”

Jo smiled. Ah, another potential opening for her questioning.

“Now that I can agree to!” she told him.

He laughed at this, shaking his head once more. 

“Ah, see. I knew you missed me!” she began again, innocently teasing him.

“Only because I thrive off of your misfortunes,” Arlo said.

Jo faked a gasp, her eyes growing wide. “What a terrible thing to say as my friend  _ and _ the head of the protection force!”

“Yeah, yeah. File a complaint while I get this mud off of you,” Arlo said, his hands now leaving Jo’s arm. She instantly noticed their absence, but didn’t focus on it for long before his hand suddenly slid into hers and he was gently pulling her along to the Corps’ headquarters. 

“Unhand me, you fiend! I pray you let me go!” Jo called out, focusing her attention on her words rather than his touch. The voice in the back of her head gently begged for him not to ‘unhand her’ - but Jo was quick to silence it. 

“Quiet, you, or you’ll alarm the neighbors,” Arlo said, opening up his door and prompting her to go through. 

“Fine, but only because I don’t want to be charged with resisting an officer,” Jo said, holding her head high as she walked through the threshold. 

“Wise decision,” Arlo offered, following her in. 

Once inside, Jo stood in the doorway, looking around at the Corps' interior that remained unchanging. The only difference Jo could see was the paperwork stacked up on Arlo’s desk. 

_ Hmmm. Maybe that explains why I haven’t seen him? _

“Have a seat, before you end up hurting yourself again,” Arlo said, gesturing over to the couch as he headed to one of the wooden cabinets. 

Jo stuck her tongue out at him briefly, but inevitably decided to do as she was told. However, that was only because her legs were a little sore from her race with Emily and Oaks. Having a seat didn’t sound like the worst of ideas. 

Making her way over, Jo plopped down onto the leather and made herself comfortable. Her eyes then went to Arlo who had retrieved a first aid kit and wet washcloth, and was moving to join her. 

A smile involuntarily slipped onto her face.

“So did Sophie really call? Or was that just your ploy to get Emily to leave so you could save me from Xu’s?” she asked.

“No, she really called,” Arlo replied. “She asked if I knew where Emily was… and she also said something about Emily being out with that ‘free-spirited trouble seeker’ and that she was worried you dragged her granddaughter into some mineshaft.” 

He sat down in the seat directly across from Jo, giving her a small shrug as he set down the first aid kit. 

“She did not say that!” Jo said with a laugh. “Sophie loves me.”

Arlo hummed. “Perhaps she didn’t use those exact words, but it was certainly implied. Besides, you _were_ off getting into trouble.”

“Not intentionally,” Jo retorted, lifting her chin. 

“Ah, well, at least there’s that,” Arlo said with a small smile. 

Jo couldn’t help but focus on the upturn of his lips for a moment as she also became aware of how close he was to her once more. She could smell his usual collection of leather, cedar wood, musk, and apple. It was a scent that Jo could only explain as ‘Arlo.’

Arlo seemed to watch her, lifting a brow before he held out his hand to prompt her to give him her arm. Doing just that, she flashed an awkward grin as she slid her right arm forward and rested her wrist in his palm. She was oddly thankful that she felt less of his touch due to the gloves covering his palm. 

He then leaned forward a bit more, bringing his other hand closer so that he could press the wet cloth to her arm and begin wiping away the dirt. Strangely, her chest began to burn at the contact - but she swallowed hard as an attempt to ease herself. 

“Hmm. Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Jo asked, watching his hands.

“I do,” Arlo confirmed. “I can safely say that I have washed dirt off of skin before. My own and other people’s.”

“And where are these ‘others’ now? Can they confirm your claims?” Jo spoke. 

“Would that make you feel better?” Arlo said, finishing with the first small section of her arm and beginning to move up.

“Maybe a little,” Jo said. 

“Mmmm. You know what would make me feel better?” Arlo asked, his eyes rising from her arm to catch Jo’s gaze as he stopped his work.

She was nearly knocked breathless by his stare...However! She made sure to recover as quickly and as best as she could.

“What’s that?” she finally replied. 

“If you’d stop putting yourself in harm’s way,” Arlo said. 

Her lips parted at his words, staring at him as she searched his face. However, she soon pushed her lips to slide into a small smile. “I think we both know I can’t do that.”

Arlo shrugged, his eyes breaking away as he focused down at her arm again. “Yes, but I also thought we both agreed you’d try.”

“I can’t help the unexpected, Arlo,” Jo challenged. “Besides, Emily needed me. She tripped and we both knew we wouldn’t be able to get away in time - so I covered her. I couldn’t let my friend get hurt.”

“While I appreciate your heroic act, I’d like to point out that Emily had long sleeves on,” Arlo said, now having cleaned the skin up to the crook in Jo’s elbow. “She would have been fine. You, on the other hand, should have been protecting yourself.”

Arlo then paused again to slightly hold up her arm, looking from the scratches on Jo’s arm to meet her eyes. “You would have had a better chance of avoiding this.”

“Well, at the time, all I cared about was protecting my friend,” Jo reasoned. 

Arlo finally sighed. It was clear that he didn’t like her statement, but he still accepted it nonetheless. 

“Alright, alright,” he said, releasing her arm as she stood up. “I need another rag. There’s quite a lot of mud.”

“Yeah. Oaks went kinda overboard,” Jo confirmed, glancing down at each arm. 

“He certainly believes there’s a method to his madness,” Arlo said, sitting back down with his fresh rag. “Have to respect his passion. Just as I try to respect yours.”

Jo smiled at this. “Well, thank you.” A thought then entered her mind, causing her to look up towards Rem’s door. She furrowed her brow before looking back to Arlo. “Where are the others?”

“Finishing their rounds, and then they’re off to Sam’s. They had planned to have dinner with… some friends,” Arlo told her, pausing momentarily before he continued. However, Jo could sense the tone in his voice dipping lower with his finishing words. “I declined the invitation.”

Jo’s eyes raised from the washcloth up to Arlo’s eyes - that were still fixed on his work.

“And why is that?” she asked. 

Arlo kept quiet for a moment, his focus on finishing her right arm. He remained silent for so long that Jo wondered if he had heard her… or if he simply didn’t plan to respond. 

But he still did. 

“I think I was only invited out of courtesy. There are… certain people who I don’t think would necessarily be thrilled if I decided to come…”

Now Jo became quiet. She no longer needed to voice her curiosities as she had already drawn the conclusions in her head. Afterall, the only person in Portia who wouldn’t want to see him was… Phyllis. 

And Jo knew that. 

It was only that… he didn’t know that she knew it. 

“Arlo,” Jo blurted out, causing the man to snap his eyes up to hers. “I… I think it’s important that you know that...I know about what happened with Phyllis.”

The moment the words left her mouth, Jo could see Arlo’s lips part, his gaze drop a little. 

“And I’m sorry that I know that,” Jo continued quickly. “Especially since you weren’t the one who told me.”

Silence fell over them. Jo couldn’t help but loathe that very silence, but she knew it was necessary as her confession still laid there before him. 

Would he be angry? Sad? Betrayed? Distant?

She hoped that he wouldn’t be any of the above, but she also understood if he chose to be indifferent towards her - as much as that killed her. 

Unable to take the silence, Jo gave further reign to her anxious tongue. 

“And you are under  _ no _ obligation to say anything or explain anything… but I figured it was only fair of me to tell you the truth rather than keep it a secret. Or pretend to be surprised once you told me...if you ever told me.”

Another moment of silence passed through the air, leaving Jo to study his expression further. He still wasn’t looking at her. Instead, his brows were pulled together as he looked down at the floor, his hand still to her wrist - though he no longer worked on cleaning her arm. 

His eyes moved slightly as if he were reading something written on the wooden floorboards. It was a slow realization, but Jo couldn’t help but notice that the perplexed look he wore mirrored the expression she had seen on his face that day he had come to visit her.

What was going through his head? 

“Arlo…” Jo said softly. “Where did you go?”

Her tender voice seemed to have broken through his thoughts, causing his gaze to lift up to hers once more. She nearly held her breath as she waited for him to reply… if he would.

“I did plan to tell you,” he finally spoke.

She felt her chest slowly fall as she released her breath. 

“That day at my shop?” Jo asked. 

Arlo swallowed before he nodded. “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. 

Arlo let out a laugh. “Well, I think we both know I didn’t have a real opportunity to. I mean, I tried. But with the interruptions and distractions - I never managed to get around to it.”

Jo smiled at the memory. “It  _ was _ a weird afternoon, wasn’t it?”

“I’d say so,” Arlo said, now cleaning off the remaining fleks of mud on her right arm. 

“But what about after that…?” Jo pushed on. “I haven’t seen you in days. I know you didn’t have to tell me, but I guess I was confused after how you acted that day. And then I was only more confused after what I heard from Sam and Phyllis later. I mean, they -”

Jo stopped then, closing her mouth as a means to shut herself up. 

“So you heard it from Sam and... _ Phyllis _ ?” Arlo asked. 

Jo nodded.

“Shoot, sorry. Ugh, I hate that I did. And trust me, I didn’t go asking or anything. I was just passing by and stumbled into the whole thing. Phyllis tried to get my opinion about the breakup and everything. Saying I was your best friend and all.”

Jo couldn’t help but notice the smile that appeared on Arlo’s lips, which he was quick to smooth away. 

“And what did you say?” he asked. 

“I said that you were my friend and that  _ as _ your friend it wasn’t my place to get involved,” Jo stated. “She didn’t like that very much.”

“I’d imagine so,” Arlo nodded, keeping his hands busy with cleaning Jo’s left arm. He then sighed. “I’m sorry you found yourself in that situation. I assume she didn’t have nice things to say about me.”

Jo hummed for a second as she thought back once more. “She was definitely confused. She had thought everything was going fine and then she felt caught off guard when you showed up and broke the whole thing off.”

Arlo nodded again.

“And I have to admit…” Jo started. “I was too...”

Arlo stopped his work, his shoulders noticeably tensing. His reaction instantly made her question if she had managed to cross a line, launching Jo into another rush of scattered words.

“B -but, look, I only heard her side, and I know there are two sides to every story.  _ You _ are my friend and I trust whatever your side of the story is, and the decisions that you make.”

She paused for a moment, looking at him.

“We can leave it at that,” she continued. “If you’d like.” 

“No..” Arlo breathed, his immediate reaction taking her by surprise. He then leaned back in his chair slightly, letting out another sigh. “I owe you an explanation. Or rather, I’d like to give one.”

Jo nodded, her own shoulders beginning to relax as she waited.

“Phyllis is… a wonderful woman,” Arlo began. “She is intelligent and passionate and hardworking and beautiful.”

Arlo pressed his lips into a line as he stopped briefly. However, he then pressed on.

“But… despite all of those things… I just didn’t - and do not - have the feelings for her that I should.”

Arlo’s words weighed heavy on Jo’s chest while also bringing a numbness to the sting of her cuts. It was a strange sensation - one that Jo was greatly uncertain of. It was almost a...relief. 

But with that feeling came her disappointment in her ability to be so selfish. 

And a questioning of why the relief had even overcome her? And if it really was selfish?

Perhaps it was only relief that her friend had been true to his emotions and feelings. Would that be selfish?

Oh, dear lord. What was this?

“It wasn’t working and I needed to stop pretending like it was going to… and that I wanted it to,” Arlo stated.

With those words, Jo was taken back to the moments where she had seen Arlo with Phyllis in town or in her yard. She had only noticed how happy he appeared - never guessing that something may be going on under the surface. Her sudden memories only added to her confusion.

“But…what changed? You two seemed like you were doing great. And the date. Phyllis said it went well. I mean, I figured she could be wrong, but... did something happen?” Jo asked. 

Arlo took a moment before he shook his head, one of his hands raising to rub his chin. “I think I wanted to give it a chance and be positive because I felt I owed it to her…” He paused then, running his hand over his face and through his hair. “Oh, God. That sounds terrible, doesn’t it?”

Jo shrugged. “Maybe? But what’s important is that it’s the truth.”

Arlo took a second to shoot Jo a sad, but grateful, look before he continued. “I suppose, if you saw things were going well then it was more of a facade than anything. I believed it for a while, but it wasn’t real. And the date… it was fine. But it became  _ very  _ clear that one of us was more distracted by our physical desires rather than the possibility of getting to know one another.”

Ah. That’s right. 

Jo recalled Phyllis’ words in the plaza about ‘throwing herself’ at Arlo… and then mentioning the idea of Arlo potentially being gay due him turning her down - which Jo still rolled her eyes at. 

“That’s a shame after everything you said at the Round Table. About how she seemed focused on the physical pieces of your relationship rather than the other connections,” Jo offered.

“Exactly,” Arlo finally stated. 

Well, that explained a lot. And Jo felt for the man across from her. Not that she had much experience with relationships and emotions. She had only really been involved with one person back in her hometown - and that had been a huge catastrophe… Now that she thought about it, perhaps it hadn’t been the best idea for her to be the one to give Arlo relationship advice…

“I’m sorry,” Jo breathed. “I know that doesn't help. Maybe it makes things worse, but either way these things are never easy... I wish I had been more of a help.”

Arlo laughed lightly. “You were plenty help.”

She quirked a brow. “How? By distracting you with my constant injuries and ‘misfortunes?’”

“Mmm. That...among other things. You’ve been a bigger help than you likely realize…” Arlo told her.

She still didn’t feel like that was necessarily true. 

Although...maybe she would have been more help if he had been able to tell her everything that day at her house. He had mentioned how they had been interrupted or distracted, but there had been another piece to the situation. How even in the moments when he was about to tell her… it had seemed like he...couldn’t.

“Arlo” Jo started slowly. “… how come you didn’t come find me later? Or even when you tried to tell me, you seemed like you couldn’t get it out? Did I...do something? To make you feel like you couldn’t talk to me about this?” Jo allowed all of her questions to come flooding out. “I know I’m a pest, but I also hope you know that I’m here to talk about these things if you need me.”

After all, they had talked about things like this in the past. Maybe she really had been terrible at giving advice and he had already realized that. 

Dismissing her thoughts, Jo watched as Arlo swallowed hard, the rag in his hand being slightly wrung in his fingers. 

Oh, no. That was it, wasn’t it? He found her hard to talk to? Oh, she wished she had known before. Then she could have -

“No, it's not that.”

Oh.

“Then what is it?” Jo asked slowly. 

“I… I uh…” Arlo began, becoming tongue tied just as he was the day at her shop. 

“Have a hard time talking about this stuff?” Jo asked, trying to help him out. 

“No, no,” Arlo replied. “I mean, well yes. To an extent. But I’ve been doing fine with talking to you about this.”

Well, that relieved her worried thoughts from only moments ago. 

“Right,” Jo nodded.

“It’s only. Well, I… “ he tried again, sighing in frustration at his scattered tongue. His eyes that had been searching the floor again, were soon raised to meet hers. She could see that his usual pools of blue had slightly shifted color, somehow appearing darker than before. 

He held his gaze on hers. So firmly and direct that she almost felt like he was seeing right into her. His actions caused her lips to part, her cheeks becoming a deeper pink. But her face wasn’t the only part of her growing warm - it was her whole body. It was as if he was pouring it all into her, and maybe she was doing the same to him...without even realizing it. 

It was nearly impossible for her to talk through the sensation, but she knew she had to before she completely broke apart.

“Arlo…” Jo began. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise we’ll still be friends.”

Jo offered a small smile, somehow forcing herself to move as she placed her hand on top of his. She hoped it would offer him comfort as she really did want to help him relieve his scattered mind. 

However, she felt her mind cloud with further confusion as she watched his eyes suddenly shift again. They turned from their darker hue to one clearer and recognizable - his normal blue. His expression fell a little as his eyes were slightly widened and his lips parted. 

She couldn’t tell if this change was one that she should qualify as “good” or “bad.” Actually, she realized it was a reaction she hadn’t really seen from him… ever.

“Yeah… I know…” Arlo said, looking down. The moment his gaze left her, Jo nearly collapsed backward - feeling breathless as she was no longer under his intense stare. He, only the other hand, suddenly became aware of her arm once more. He touched her left wrist lightly as he wiped away the remaining dirt on her upper forearm. 

Jo watched as Arlo remained in a moment of silence, his jaw slightly tensed as he seemed to be hand picking his next words. Only this time, she chose not to rush him. 

She was too busy trying to internally decipher what had just occurred between them, though she wasn’t having much luck. 

“I just.. Uh… I just didn’t want you to be disappointed. You helped me with Phyllis a lot and I figured you would be a little let down if you heard I ruined everything.”

Oh….

Jo ‘s felt a guilt press down on her shoulders, but somehow the feeling only lasted for a few seconds. It soon drifted off of her before Jo was left with her spinning mind.

She understood what Arlo was saying, but why was there a part of her that didn’t necessarily buy it. Not after what had just happened...

Yet, Jo figured she had pushed Arlo enough for one night. It didn’t really qualify as trusting him to tell her what he needed to if she was trying to push every little piece of info out of him. 

She needed to be mindful. Even if she was now left with more annoying thoughts that would surely follow her around the next few days. 

“You didn’t ruin everything,” Jo told him. “You were just true to your feelings.”

“Sure…sure…” Arlo said, his voice becoming quieter. His reaction only added to her disbelief. 

He then finished with her arm, leaning back so he could throw the dirty rag towards the others laying off in a heap on the floor. After, he went into the first aid kit and retrieved some alcohol wipes, which he opened and placed to Jo’s skin on her right arm and then left. The alcohol burned a little, but she knew it was only an indication that it was working. 

After all, she was more focused on Arlo and the strange expression he now wore. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, trying to catch his gaze once more. 

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“You’re acting… a little weird,” Jo told him.

So much for being mindful.

But really, she wanted to know. She couldn’t stand the thought of Arlo not being okay. 

“I’m just trying to clean your wounds quickly before you get some soft of infection,” Arlo said finally. 

“I get that, but I feel like there’s something else going on,” she tried. “Really, did I do something?”

Her voice wavered. It was slight, but it was there - without her control. She hated that the sudden ache in her throat had caused it, but she hadn’t been able to stop it. 

However, it was enough to finally capture Arlo’s attention, pulling his eyes from his finishing touches and causing them to meet Jo’s gaze again. Only, this time, his stare was filled with concern. 

“No, no,” he said, his hand suddenly reaching forward to cup her cheek. “Not at all.”

It took everything in Jo not to lean into the touch, to find deeper comfort in the action of her friend. Or to sink further into her chair as she remained under his gaze - which was much more bearable this time around. 

“If anything… you’re a saving grace in this all,” he told her. “And I mean that.”

Jo wanted to ask further questions. How and why. But instead, she let it go. This time it was easier as she remained aware of his touch and eyes. So she let a gentle smile touch her lips and responded with a simple, “Good.”

Staying just like that, Jo found herself at the most ease she felt for the past couple of days. She didn’t know if that necessarily came from the confirmation of his words and finally receiving - almost all of - his explanations, though. It felt different than that...

Over the past couple of days she had been without these moments. Without the banter, without him appearing at her shop and insisting he help, without them visiting each other and pestering one another until no end, without running into one another on the street and Jo attempting to embarrass him however she could. 

Her life had felt so odd without it all. Like it was greatly lacking something. Like a part of it had been… empty. 

And now… being here with him. It was like… seeing the sun for the first time in days. 

Oh..  _ no _ .

The realization slapped Jo right in the face, leaving her eyes to grow a little wider as she stared at him. His hand remained to her cheek, his eyes were on hers as they continued to share their moment from before.

And then, ever so gently, Jo felt Arlo’s thumb move, gently brushing against her cheekbone as the pit of her stomach definitely did a backflip now. 

Jo stood up abruptly then, nearly knocking Arlo back in his chair. However, she had managed to spare him, but did leave him blinking as he gazed up at her in a bewildered state.

She let out a nervous chuckle before clearing her throat. 

“Alright, I think my arms are as good as new!” She declared, holding them out as proof. Although, her scattered scratches didn’t necessarily provide a convincing case. 

Still, she didn’t skip a beat.

“And now I think it’s time to go get a warm cup of tea at the Round Table! What do you say Captain? Can I treat you after you tended to my wounds?” Jo said, forcing a large smile over her face. 

Seeming as though he were still trying to figure out what just happened, Arlo blinked up at her a few more times. However, he then gathered himself as he let out a small huff and nodded. 

“Sure... I can agree to that. Let me just...wash some of this mud off of my fingers and gloves. I’ll just be a moment,” he told her. 

Arlo then stood, making his way towards his room before he headed into the bathroom. Jo waved as he went, but he didn’t manage to see her as his back was turned. 

The moment she heard the water turn on, Jo lifted her arms in order to push her hands into her hair - gripping the strands tight. 

_ Oh, no no no. This can’t be right.  _

_ Breathe, Jo. Breathe. _

_ You’re fine.  _

_ Oh, God. We’re not fine.  _

_ Really!? Out of  _ **_all_ ** _ the times you could have suddenly realized all this it had to be  _ **_now_ ** _? _

_ Well, you did have your suspicions before. Remember when you saw Phyllis and Arlo on the stairs? All that butterfly stuff you were feeling? _

_ Okay! Thank you, unwanted reminder! _

_ But that was nothing! _

_ Okay… but it definitely was something.  _

Jo looked over at Arlo’s door, her heart hammering into her chest. 

_ The flush over your skin when he touches you.   
_ _ How you smile when you think about him.   
_ _ Your indifference to him going out with Phyllis.  
That flash of red entering your vision on the field earlier...   
_ _ Oh, no. This is bad. This is very bad.  _

_ I… Do I have feelings for Arlo? _

Jo looked down at the floor, recalling the moment the pad of his thumb brushed over her cheek. It had all happened so suddenly. It had become so clear. It was like someone flipped a switch.

She definitely wanted to punch whoever that “someone” was. Oh, she wished the whole thing had never happened.

_ You can pretend it didn’t!  
_ _ After all, it’s not like you said anything to him.   
_ _ Nothing like ‘Arlo, I think I like you.’  
_ _ Nothing! You said nothing. _

The water turned off then. 

_ This is messy.  
_ _ This is why we don’t do these things!  
_ _ Look at you!  
_ _ Cuts on your arms. You probably have leaves in your hair from laying in the grass.   
_ _ Okay, yeah. You’re a mess, but also this  _ **_whole_ ** _ situation is a mess.  _

_ Phyllis and Arlo just broke up and you’re suddenly just ‘realizing’ you may feel things for him that are deeper than friendly emotions?  
_ _ You can’t do that just because he's single now!  
_ _ You’re confused. Yeah, you’re  _ **_just_ ** _ confused. _

Jo let out a slow breath, releasing her hair as she heard the distant sound of a floorboard creaking. 

Arlo then appeared at the door frame, his hair falling into his eyes, which he was quick to smooth away. Jo shifted her eyes over to him, catching the smile he flashed her. 

_ But what if I’m not confused? _

_ No. No, no no.   
_ _ Not happening. Stop it.   
_ _ We cannot have these...feelings, Jo! _

“Ready?” Arlo asked.

_ He is your friend and he just went through this whole terrible situation with Phyllis.  
_ _ And as his friend, you need to be there for him.   
_ _ You need to support him and put him first.   
_ _ Not let all these weird emotions mess things up. _

She nodded.

_ Because if he knew - it would change everything...wouldn’t it?  
_ _ Yes!  
_ _ It would ruin everything. Understand? _

_ All he needs right now is a friend.   
_ _ You’re not going to mess that up.   
_ _ You’re going to do what he needs and that’s it.  _

“Great. Let’s go then,” Arlo said, offering his own smile as they both walked to the door together. 

_ Just shove it all down, alright.   
_ _ That’s basically what you were doing before. But now you’re just doing it...knowingly… _

_ Swallow it. Let it go.  
_ _ Whatever you have to do. _

Arlo opened the door for her, nodding as he signaled for her to walk out first. 

_ If you care about him then you’ll let it go.  
_ _ It’s better that way anyway. _

Jo obliged, giving him a thankful nod as she stepped through - out into the nightly air. 

_ Then you won’t get hurt. Neither of you will. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The irony of “Darling” by Rothwell playing while I wrote the first part of this chapter is some sort of cruel joke. The lyrics go “darling, I think about you even when you’re not around.” Oh the universe is a wicked, and knowing, place haha. 
> 
> and these two are acting WEIRD. muhahaa.


	15. The Highs and Lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the opening of the Portia Bridge, Jo finds herself slipping into every emotion over her potential success, or perhaps failure. Meanwhile, the two friends find themselves continuing to dance around one another as they chose to avoid different versions of the truth. 
> 
> “Why do I have a feeling this is going to go horribly wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi , hey, hello. I am back from the dead. Crazy, right?  
> But yeah, I have to apologize for being gone. I’ve been doubting my writing A LOT lately and it definitely drags out the process. Not to mention that this chapter somehow ended up being a lot longer than I had originally intended.  
> However! Due to being gone so long, I decided to post two chapters together. Mainly because I had originally for all of these events to go together into one chapter and it grew longer than I thought it would. SO now I figured I'd post both! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and find a bit of comfort. We’re starting to work in a lot of other complications and depth into things that is both fun and daunting to me as the writer haha.  
> Let’s hope I did it justice!
> 
> Happy reading, my dears. <3 The next chapter has some adorable Arlo moments that I can’t wait to share.

Tip toes pressed against the floor, each step more careful than the last.

Her little heart hammered in her chest as she puffed her cheeks in an effort to not let out her gentle giggles. Being sneaky certainly wasn’t her strongest suit - usually resulting in a fit of laughter.

This time, though - she was determined. 

As she passed her mother's bedroom door, she made sure to hold her breath just in case her mother could hear her. As ridiculous as that seemed, the four year old had come to believe that her mother had some sort of superpower and sensed everything. She always knew if the girl had hid her vegetables in her pockets or snuck into the cookie jar. Even if there were no clues or indications.

The girl couldn’t leave anything to chance.

Finally passing by her mother’s door, the girl continued her calculated steps towards another door.  _ The  _ door. The green door that she could always see the light shining underneath. The glow from the bottom crack was even brighter tonight as the surrounding lights were turned off. 

Taking more steps forward, the girl took a hard swallow, feeling her tingling nerves trying to push down her throat. What remained was the thrill of her little plan, which only grew stronger as she was nearing the finish line. 

One. Two. Three.

She counted the steps in her head, her little bare feet patting against the wood floor as she closed the distance between her and  _ the door _ . And then she was there, coming to a full stop as she reached for the knob in front of her, feeling the cool metal against her tiny palm. 

Grunting and pinching her features together, she pulled the door towards her. The usual squeak of the hinges filled her ears and she continued to bring back the weight of the door with all of her might. 

Well, there went her subtly. But at least the person on the other side of the door would understand. 

He always did. 

“Ugh,” she let out one final grumble as she made enough room for herself to safely slip through the doorway and into the room. She nearly jumped through the threshold, feeling the wave of air that raced forward as the door closed behind her. It pushed her chaotic waves in her little face, which she was quick to push away with her little palms.

Hah! She did it!

“Jo?”

Looking forward, the girl expected to see the man in front of her, but didn't find him there. She was then led to turn her head to the right, looking out at the rest of the crowded room.

“Hi, daddy!” she called out, spotting him further into the room - crouched down next to a collection of wood. It looked like it was becoming some sort of chair, but she wasn’t certain.

“And what do you think you’re doing out of bed?” he asked her, pulling his screwdriver back from his work before standing. His brow was lifted, watching his daughter as she took cautious steps down the little set of stairs. 

“I couldn’t sleep. No matter how hard I tried. And I did try. I promise,” she told him, now reaching the level of his workspace and taking some steps across the floor. 

“Jo! No, no,” her father said, throwing down his screwdriver as he quickly zigzagged through his builds in order to come scoop her up. 

Once she was within his arms, he let out a small sigh. 

“Honey, what did I tell you about coming in here without shoes on?” he asked, his voice tender as he looked at her. 

“Oops, sorry. I always forget,” she said, bringing her shoulders up as she gave him a shy smile.

“Hah… that’s alright, sweetheart. We just have to be careful, remember?”

She nodded. “I’ll remember from now on, daddy.”

“Good, good,” he gave her a weak smile. “So you couldn’t sleep, huh? Were you having bad dreams?”

He began to walk with her still in his arms, bringing her towards his actual workbench. 

“No, not this time,” she told him. “I’m just not sleepy. I closed my eyes - I even closed them super tight - but no sleep came.”

Her dad chuckled as he finally reached the bench, putting Jo down in the chair that sat right next to it. 

“Well, sadly, closing eyes tight doesn’t mean it will be easier for you to sleep,” he informed her.

“Oh, gosh,” the girl said, shaking her head. “Well, I had to try.”

He laughed again. “Of course you did. You wouldn’t be my little warrior if you didn’t.”

She gave a big nod. “Which is why I had to come see you. If I can’t sleep then I have to come help you.”

“At 12 o’clock at night, huh?” he asked, nodding towards the clock hanging on the wall.

“Wow, that’s late,” she said, her wide eyes looking to check the time. However, she didn’t really know what the little arrows meant as they pointed at random numbers. Telling time wasn’t her favorite lesson at school. 

“I’m sure your mother would agree,” he said, amusement within his tone as he ruffled Jo’s hair a bit.

“Don’t tell her! I don’t wanna be in big trouble!” she started, her little cheeks growing red. “I only wanted to come help.”

“Oh, you know I won’t tell her,” he calmed her. “Your secret is safe with me. But, I think it’s best if we leave the building until tomorrow. I have something special planned.”

A large smile grew across the girl’s face as she took in her father’s words, causing a grin to settle onto his lips as well. She wanted to pester him about what this surprise could be, but the small girl knew better. Though she was young, she had learned long ago that she had received her stubborn spirit from her father. He would never ruin a surprise.

Instead, the girl tried to settle the energy rising within her as she shifted her large brown eyes to gaze out at the builds scattered across the interior of their garage.The garage that had become her father’s workspace. It was crowded and only allowed enough room to squeeze oneself passed each table, generator, fountain, etc. Though her parents always seemed to complain about the clutter, she found it thrilling. She would explore her father’s builds all day and night if she could. However, as parents always did, hers gave her restrictions. She was only allowed to remain on the edges of the workshop and could help with a project only if her father brought it out into the driveway and she had enough room to move around. 

She enjoyed those moments more than she could explain, but still the girl longed for more. To help more. To understand more. As she looked out at all of these things in her daddy’s workshop, she couldn’t even identify half of them, causing her to tilt her head to the side. Her dad really could build anything - especially a lot of things that she didn’t know about.

“This is a weird group of things, daddy,” she told him, her brows pulling together as she looked from one metal piece to one made of hardwood and cloth. She had no idea what either of them were. 

“You’ve got that right,” her father replied, looking out at his builds. He became quiet, his eyes dancing from one project to the next as if he were seeing each item for the first time. He then smiled once more, his words coming out in a steady breath. “It’s like a menagerie.”

Her eyes were on her father, her brows tugging together again as she registered his words. “What’s a  _ memagory _ ?”

He laughed, his eyes leaving the builds for a moment to look down. He then glanced at her. 

“A  _ menagerie _ is… well, it’s like a zoo. A group of animals that are all together just for other people to see,” he explained.

Now her eyes became wide again as she looked from him back to the finished pieces. “These things are animals!?”

He let out an amused hum as he shook his head.

“No, no. But they are a collection,” he tried. “A strange group of items altogether, but they all have a job. A very important job, Jo.”

She looked at him. 

“Because you’re a builder,” she stated plainly.

He smiled, giving her a slow nod. “That’s right, I am.”

“And builders build things to help people and take care of them,” she continued.

His smile grew a little wider. “That’s right, honey.”

“Mmm,” she said, looking at the closet project to them as her eyes scanned it up and down. After a moment, she nodded to herself and glanced back to her dad. 

“I wanna be a builder too.”

“Ah,” he said, raising his chin. He reached over to ruffle her hair a little. “But you already are.”

His reaction made her giggle as she shook out her unruly brown hair, but it only caused the strands to tangle further.

“You help me build things everyday,” he explained. “And maybe someday, you’ll have your own menagerie. And you’re going to build so many incredible things all by yourself.”

This caused the girl to beam at her father - her smile so bright and wide that it nearly took up her entire face.

“I’d like that,” she told him.

He smiled. “Me too.”

“Except for the ‘by myself’ thing,” she said, wrinkling her nose as she shook her head. 

“And why’s that?” he asked her.

“Because I like building things with you,” she admitted. Her little lips pressed together, but they soon opened in a small gasp.

“I know! Maybe we could  _ always _ be builders together!” she insisted, her volume rising. 

“Oh, you and me?” he said, raising a brow as he looked at his daughter.”

She nodded.

“Together?”

She nodded again.

“Hmmm,” he began, looking up at the ceiling as if he really had to consider the idea. When he looked back down, he could see his daughter’s fingers twist together as she waited for his verdict. 

So he put it simply.

“We’d be  _ unstoppable _ .”

This made her nod again, but with a smile on her face this time.

“Yeah!” she replied.

“The very best builders the world has ever seen,” he continued on.

She laughed at this, bouncing up and down in her chair a little.

This brought a smile onto his own lips that was so big that it nearly filled his entire face as well. 

“And you want to know why?” he finally asked.

“Hmmm…?” she said, her hopeful brown eyes unable to leave his face. 

It was the look. The look that his daughter gave him from time to time that always made his heart beat harder in his chest. Made him breathe a little slower as he took a mental picture of his four-year-old, wishing he could keep her like this forever.

Or at least hoping she would never lose that look in her eye.

She had so many different looks. 

One of a leader.  
One of a seeker.  
One of a  _ fighter. _

But this look...It was the look of a dreamer.   
The look of someone who only wanted the very best.  
Who believed in the good.

“Because” he finally began again. “There’s  _ nothing _ we can’t build.”

At these words, she let out a small gasp, the look in her eyes only deepening as she made sense of his sentence. 

“There’s nothing we can’t build,” she said back.

“That's right, sweetheart.”

“Nothing we can’t build,” she repeated once more.

“Nothing,” he stated one last time.

“I think so too, daddy,” she told him. She was then leaning forward to throw her arms around his neck, nuzzling herself into him. 

In that moment, her nose filled with the usual smells that she always noticed from her father. Of woodchips, some grease, and the faint smell of firewood after it was burned. 

He slid his own arms around his daughter’s small frame, closing his eyes as he held her close. The girl closed her own eyes, her little arms tightening as she held onto him. Maybe closing her eyes super tight wouldn’t help her fall asleep, but perhaps it could make it so she never forgot this moment. How it felt to hug him and have him hug her. To feel like there was nothing in the world that she had to worry about.

Refusing to let go, she felt her dad fully stand then. He held her as he began to turn, careful to keep her steady in his arms. 

“Alright, little builder,” he breathed, walking back towards the door. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

~

The sound of her alarm clock caused her eyes to fly open as she stared at the familiar wooden boards of the ceiling above. Her heart hammered in his chest, but her body remained still - allowing the alarm next to her to ring on. 

Her arms laid across her chest in a “X” as her palms held onto the opposite shoulder. It was as if she were hugging herself, her fingers almost numb from gripping so hard.

Laying there, Jo let out a slow breath, feeling the tickle of the air passing through her open lips as her eyes remained upward. 

Then she took a deep breath in.

And then let it back out. 

She stayed like this for a few more breaths, allowing her chest to fill completely with air before she pushed it all the way back out until her lungs ached from the strain. She was just about to take her fifth breath when she felt a release with her mind, as if there had been a third hand there just squeezing her head tightly. 

With the relief of the pressure, Jo’s hand finally left her shoulder to smack the alarm clock sitting on the side table to her right. 

Silence.

Seconds ticked by.

And then more.

And then her hand slid away from the alarm clock and she let out one final breath. One less painful, one more stable. 

A final sigh. 

“Today’s the day.”

* * *

“Today’s the day,” Arlo stated, exiting his room. He adjusted the bandana around his neck before taking a seat on the couch caddy corner to where Rem was seated. 

Rem hadn’t even looked up from the paperwork in his hands, his eyes continuing to scan the words before him. 

“Where are you headed off to?” he asked, his voice uninterested. 

Arlo began to slip on his boots, promptly tying them up as he looked at his friend.

“Jo’s,” he stated simply. 

Now this caught Rem’s attention. He lowered the paperwork from his face as his eyes shifted over to Arlo. 

“Wait,” he started, his eyes growing a little wider. “Are you saying today is the day that you…”

Arlo began to lace up his other boot, lifting a brow as she waited for Rem to continue.

“That I...what?”

“Tell Jo?” Rem finally spit it out, a small gleam appearing in his eyes as he awaited Arlo’s response.

And Arlo’s reaction was sudden as he barked out a laugh, shaking his head as he finished tying his laces.

“No. That’s  _ not  _ what I’m saying,” he spoke before standing up. “Today is the day they open the Portia Bridge. The mayor is holding the ceremony this morning.”

“Oh,” Rem stated - his voice flat.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Arlo said, giving a half smile as he began to pat his pockets. He felt as though he was forgetting something. 

“Alright. Then why are you headed over to Jo’s?” Rem continued.

“We agreed to go to the ceremony together,” Arlo said, finally remembering his waistpack. He spotted it sitting on his desk from across the room, causing him to move to go grab it.

“Right,” was all Rem said as he kept his eyes on his friend.

“Don’t turn this into something. She’s just nervous,” Arlo informed Rem, giving him a look as he clipped on his waistpack. 

“Nervous about what?” Rem asked, putting his paperwork to the side now.

Arlo shrugged. “She did the majority of the commissions for the bridge. I think the idea of her builds being used for something this important both excites and worries her.”

They had discussed it at the Round Table nights ago. Jo had seemed a little off - overly anxious in some ways. Arlo had nearly questioned her about it, but then he had decided to draw her mind elsewhere instead. He figured asking her about her work was the best place to steer the conversation. When he had asked her about her thoughts and feelings towards the ceremony, Jo had been open - telling him that she only hoped that her builds lived up to everyone else’s expectations. 

Arlo knew there was no way that they couldn’t.

“Anyway, they say nerves are good. They show that one cares,” he concluded. 

Now he had everything that he needed. Fully dressed and equipped, he looked up to the clock on the wall to see he still had twenty minutes before he was supposed to meet Jo. It was likely too early for him to leave, especially because it would only take him five minutes to get across town. 

He wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of waiting around as he felt his impatient body shaking within his own skin. However, he knew taking a moment to sit might do him some good. It wasn’t like him to have the demeanor of an overeager puppy and he wasn't going to let himself slip into that now. 

Rolling his jaw slightly, Arlo headed back to the couch to have a seat with Rem. He could feel the man’s eyes on him, causing Arlo to meet his gaze and flash a smile. Rem responded by letting out a breathy laugh through his nose as he shook his head. 

“And what’s gotten into you?” Arlo asked, leaning back in his own chair. 

“I could ask you the same question,” Rem tossed back. “Not sure I’ve ever seen you like this.”

Now Arlo laughed. “Like what? ...Happy, you mean?”

“ _ This  _ happy,” Rem corrected.

Arlo shrugged at that. “If anything I’m just  _ happy _ to be able to go and support a friend.”

“Oh?” Rem began again, quirking a brow. “Is that all?”

Fully well knowing what Rem was implying, Arlo gave a roll of his eyes. “Yes, it is.”

Rem hummed, shaking his head once more. “Ignorance is bliss, I suppose.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Arlo asked, though he knew where Rem was likely going with this. He had known this conversation was bound to happen based on all the looks he’d been receiving from Rem over the last week. They were all glimpses of skepticism and disapproval - only appearing when Arlo was with Jo or about to go meet up with her. 

So the ignorance that Rem was insisting wasn't  _ necessarily _ accurate. 

“Meaning,” Rem continued. “When are you going to tell Jo the truth?”

“Oh, bloody hell,” Arlo said, nearly sinking further into his seat. “Don’t make it sound like I’ve been lying to her over these past few weeks.”

“Haven’t you?” Rem challenged with a small smirk. 

“No,” Arlo replied. “I’ve simply been…  _ withholding _ some truth, but that doesn’t make me a liar.”

“Makes you something,” Rem joked, leaning back in his own chair. 

“Perhaps the word ‘stupid’ is what you’re looking for?” Arlo tried. 

Rem chuckled. “Something like that.”

“Look,” Arlo continued, standing from his seat now. “It’s not as though I didn’t try... or  _ thought  _ about trying. But I’m still figuring things out… and everything is going great between Jo and I. With our friendship… it’s amazing even.”

Rem sighed. “But -”

“And I was going to ruin everything before over what? A  _ crush _ ?” Arlo said with a small laugh. However, Rem did not share his same amusement as the man shot him a look. 

They both knew it wasn’t just a crush.

Arlo cleared his throat, fixing his gloves. “I’m taking it day by day, okay? I like the way things are going. We’re growing closer as friends and spending a lot of time together. If I wait to tell her and she…’denies’ me then at least our friendship will be strong enough to likely recover.”

To this, Rem sighed again before bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Why do I have a feeling this is going to go horribly wrong?” Rem asked. 

“Because you’re not giving me the benefit of the doubt,” Arlo tried, shrugging as he took a few steps towards the door. “There’s no law against liking someone and still being their friend, Rem.”

“There should be,” Rem shot back, taking his hand away from his face.

“If there was then I think you’d already be locked up in that cell,” Arlo joked, wearing a smirk as he pointed behind himself.

“Whoa, hey,” Rem said, deciding to stand as well. “That’s old news. We’re moved past that.”

“Whatever you say,” Arlo said, walking backwards as he continued to head towards the front door. “Your secret glances suggest otherwise.”

“You know what? I actually think Jo is too good for you. I hope you crash and burn so that you’re left to never find love and die a lonely and  _ miserable _ man,” Rem said, all while waving Arlo out the door. 

Arlo nearly snickered at his friend’s words, the smile on his face growing by the second. “Nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” he joked once more. 

“Yeah, yeah. Get out of here,” Rem said, sitting back down. “May you have more luck than me.”

Arlo’s smile faded a little, becoming something more soft as he gave Rem a final nod. He thought of saying something else...something reassuring, but it almost felt out of place now. So, instead, he simply slid out the door. The moment it closed behind him once more, he couldn’t help but let out a little sigh. 

“Don’t worry, mate. You’ll get there,” Arlo mumbled to himself, picturing his friend still on the couch. He did hope that he hadn’t actually struck a chord with Rem. He meant it all in good fun, afterall. Still… perhaps it had been a low blow. 

_ Well, at this rate, you both may die as two lonely and miserable old men. Both too stubborn and cowardly for your own good. _

Arlo hummed to himself as he began to walk.

_ At least you’d do it together. _

* * *

Jo had figured that the people of Portia were excited about the opening of the bridge, but she would have never guessed there would be  _ this  _ kind of turn out.

The whole city had come out to see the opening of the bridge. When Arlo and her had left her home that morning, she had thought they would arrive well before anyone else and even then there would only be a select few who would trickle in. But  _ this _ ! This was amazing.

Kids ran along the fields before the bridge, playing tag while their parents stood idly by with their friends. Wide smiles were worn by all as they seemed to be lost in buzzing conversation, pointing towards the bridge now and then. 

And the bridge was _ immaculate _ . Standing tall and proud over the people of Portia as it stretched from the Grasslands to the Eufaula Desert - it was a sight to be seen. 

Jo hadn’t allowed herself to sneak any peeks at the bridge over the last few weeks - even as Albert’s men were simply installing it. She had wanted to wait for this moment. Where she would be standing in the crowd with the others and be able to take in the structure as a whole.

It had definitely been worth the wait.

However, while she was experiencing her own exhilaration - she also felt slightly feverish over the weight of it all.

“Jo.”

The sound of Arlo’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, causing Jo’s attention to turn to him. He was lifting a brow at her, though he soon smoothed it away to give her a smile. 

The sight of it made her stomach turn - a sensation she was quick to dismiss. 

“Sorry,” she replied, giving her head the smallest of shakes. “Did you say something?”

It was a genuine question. After spending the last five minutes submerged in her thoughts, she wasn’t sure if Arlo had said anything...or if anyone else had been directly trying to capture her attention for that matter.

“I didn’t,” he said with a shake of his head. “But I couldn’t help but notice you seemed suddenly...distant.”

“Oh,” she said, giving a forced laugh. “Yeah. Sorry, I was just...taking it all in.”

He nodded at this. Though seconds later, she could see his brows begin to pull together, causing her stomach to turn once more. This time, however, it was in a different direction than before. 

“I’m fine. Promise,” she quickly reassured him. 

Involuntarily, she began to reach for his hand. But before she could touch him, the moment was broken as someone else was calling her name. 

Ah, the universe’s reminder of her promise to herself.

“Hey, Jo! The bridge looks great! Congrats,” Sam yelled over, waving her hand in the air. She was accompanied by Phyllis - who didn’t dare glance over...likely because she had already seen who Jo had been standing with. 

“Thanks!” Jo called back, returning a smile and wave.

“Catch up later!?” Sam called again. 

“Sure thing,” Jo replied. She gave one final wave as she watched her friend disappear into the crowd with the others. 

“Wow…” she started again, the words meant for only herself. “Everyone really is here…”

As she waited in silence, she soon became cognizant of the man standing next to her once more. She was also aware that he had most certainly heard her, maybe even noticing the way her lips had been set in a small frown. When her eyes slid over to look at him, his brows were officially pulled together as he continued to study her. The long pieces of hair on top of his head slightly danced in the breeze as he stared down, his gaze causing her lips to morph from a frown to a thin line. 

The words were right at the end of her tongue - the ones that would reassure him once more that she was “fine”... or maybe they were actually for her...But either way, it didn’t matter where they sat in her mouth because they never even managed to leave her. 

Instead, their moment was once again disrupted by someone calling Arlo’s name this time. 

“Captain! Do you have a second?” Albert asked from a few feet away. “Gus and I wanted to address a few things with you.”

Arlo turned to look at the man, his brows still knitted together as he nodded. He then glanced back to Jo, his features softening ever so slightly as he began to take a few steps away. 

“I’ll be right back,” he told her. “Don't get into any trouble while I’m away.”

She let out a soft laugh. “I’ll try my best.”

Arlo managed to raise a corner of his mouth, but the sight was soon masked as he turned away and went to join Albert and Gus. 

Once alone, Jo turned her attention away as she let out a small rush of air - thankful to have a small moment to herself. She even took another opportunity to look around once more, catching the smiling faces of the city folk for the hundredth time. Their excitement seemed to be growing by the second. 

Yes, there really was a weight to this all…

Her thoughts started trickling in again as she continued to take in the whole scene… and, especially, the reality of it all.

She had heard that the Portia Bridge would be significant to the city as it gave the citizens access to the Eufaula desert… hence why she had been determined to contribute to the build in the first place. She had wanted to be part of something so “monumental” for Portia...she had wanted to be part of the bigger picture. 

However, with significance also came pressure.

Obviously, proving herself as a builder was important to Jo as she wanted to continue to drive forward in her new life in Portia. But it was also more than that… and deep down she knew it.

She had been dancing around with the thought for weeks. And that thought had only become heavier as she had questioned her builds for the bridge each step of the way...or allowed her brain to run wild with doubt as she laid awake in bed at night...or even when Arlo and her had sat at the Round Table nights ago. She had told him she was nervous, but had neglected to give him one other reason as to why.

Then there was the dream she had last night that had  _ really  _ struck her to the core.

And even as the reality was staring her right in the face... she couldn’t bring herself to acknowledge it. Instead, she sat on the edge of a rabbit hole… allowing herself to slowly succumb to another sensation blooming inside of her.

Doubt.

It was a feeling that Jo hardly ever experienced. If anything, it was a true rarity. But lately, it had begun to stick its ugly heads into Jo’s mind at every turn. She had managed to smooth it away before, but now...now it was growing even heavier by the minute. 

As she looked around, there was a strange ache in her shoulders. Though she could see the delighted faces of her friends as they chatted amongst themselves only a group away, she somehow felt like she was actually a world away. It was as if she were back to that night in the field…right after she left the dinner at Sophie’s house. 

She could nearly feel the cool grass against her back and see the expanse of stars above her. However, though her senses of touch and sight were so clear - her mind was quite clouded. 

Slowly, her ears were becoming numb as the voices of the crowd around her became a murmur. Her eyes slowly drifted away from them and settled elsewhere - to the bridge and the very spot the Mayor would soon be standing. Where he would address the whole population of Portia...and announce the bridge was open.

To say that a war had now broken out inside of her would be an understatement. 

More of her began to feel numb, almost untouched - but other parts were stinging with tension or twisting with worry. Her own stomach felt as though it were slowly betraying her as it swam in circles while her heart refused to be steady in her chest. She knew these feelings and the reasons for them - yet she preferred how her legs somehow remained stable under her, or how her shoulders refused to slouch despite the ache. 

As her eyes finally braved the crowd again, she saw those smiles shining from everyone else’s faces, but now she couldn’t help but feel they were forced...fake. As if they were simply painted on. 

And people were still chatting, taking moments to point at the bridge as their lips moved to make various comments. 

What was it they were saying? Good things? Feelings of indifference?

Though deep down she knew it was silly that anyone would have their doubts about the build - her own doubts were preventing her from thinking rationally.

After all...what if they didn’t like it?

Her gaze broke away once more as she studied the steel beams and towers that made up the Portia Bridge. They had seemed so seamless and indestructible before, but now they looked weak and inadequate. 

The rise and fall of her chest became faster and heavier as her eyes began to glaze over.

What if it  _ was _ weak and inadequate?

What if it wasn’t good enough?

Jo’s fingers began to knit together - pulling at one another as she allowed her expression to remain blank. 

_ He could do better. He would have done better. _

That’s what they would all say.

_ “I expected more from her considering who her father is.” _

Now Jo’s knees began to wobble, the bottoms of her feet tingling as they threatened to break out into a run. Back to her shop. Back where she could hide and -

A hand fell on her shoulder.

The moment it did, Jo swallowed hard and raised her slightly hanging head. Her eyes then turned to her right to see who had appeared at her side. 

“Get out of your head,” the voice said.

At first, she didn’t recognize it, her mouth almost falling open as she nearly mistook it for another. But as she blinked again, she became aware of who had spoken the words.

There stood Arlo. 

She had been so deep within her own thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed that he’d rejoined her. If there was ever a moment that Jo felt thankful - it was now. 

Her knees regained control, the pads of her feet focusing on the ground below her once more. She stared into his blue eyes, swallowing again as she tried to put on a braver face. How his touch and presence caused such a sudden shift in her...she didn’t know. But she also didn’t want to take the time now to analyze it. 

“They’re going to love it,” he spoke again, his voice low so that only she could hear it. 

Her breath began to slow again as she still didn’t manage words. She kept her eyes on his as she nodded. 

Arlo’s hand squeezed her shoulder, causing Jo’s body to move closer to his so that she could feel his side against her own. 

“Besides, look at how great your towers look compared to Higgins’. Pathetic,” Arlo quietly joked.

Now Jo laughed at this, the stoic state of her face finally breaking. The release felt so good that she almost wanted to allow more laughter to bubble out of her. However, she thought better of it as she focused on the smile placed on her face instead, making sure to point it towards her friend. 

Yes, her shift had been so sudden. But it also wasn't the first shift she had experienced all morning. From the moment she woke up, Jo could feel herself jumping from one emotion to another - like some relentless roller coaster. And it was all her own doing. She could be at the highest of highs as she anticipated the triumph of finally seeing the opening of the bridge - all those long hours spent in her workshop finally paying off. And the next she was dreading the same moment - fixated on the idea of her builds being so  _ public _ . 

She had been looking forward to having her builds be part of something… “bigger,” and now that the moment was here… she didn’t necessarily know it was for the better. 

And why was that?

It was that same thought she hadn’t been acknowledging the whole morning. For all of those weeks leading up until now.

It was...him. 

Jo’s shoulders tensed again. 

It was especially the dream. Granted, she had her worries before, but the dream had sunk its teeth into her - making her question herself further. But, perhaps, that was because it wasn’t just a dream…

It had been a memory.

She...missed him. 

Yes, she was worried that people would compare her work to her father’s… and she wanted to be good enough. 

But more than anything… she wished it was his work that everyone was marveling over.

Or maybe even _ their  _ work.

_ “Because I like building things with you...Maybe we could always be builders together!” _

_ “We’d be unstoppable.” _

She wished he was there.

“You’re okay.”

Arlo’s voice broke through her thoughts once more, bringing her back to reality. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulders, his hand giving her another squeeze. Again, she had experienced another shift, drifting from the top of her rollercoaster down to a low - and she hadn’t even realized. Even as her body had started to shake, nearly breaking into a sweat. But Arlo had noticed - likely having felt the reaction from his simple touch on her shoulder. 

Within seconds, Arlo’s hand relaxed and he began to rub the bare skin on her shoulder. Like clockwork, her body began to calm as she reacted to him. Her own arm began moving, suddenly wrapping around his waist. The moment she felt it grip the fabric of his jacket, her stomach became a mix of more emotions, ones she chose to ignore. 

She needed something to hold onto. She didn’t want to drift back into her thoughts. Though she knew the man she was holding onto came with it’s own issues, it was a lot easier to swallow than the one’s she could face if she let go.

_ Friends can still do this.  _

“Thank you,” Jo breathed, giving his waist a gentle squeeze. 

She was about to say more - though she wasn't sure what exactly - when both of their attention was drawn elsewhere. Everyone’s attention was, for that matter.

“Good morning, ladies and gentleman of Portia!” the Mayor called out.

Jo let out a slow breath, keeping her eyes on the man. 

_ It was time. _

“I am so glad you could all join us for the grand opening of our very own Portia Bridge!” 

Members of the crowd cheered then, causing her to sneak a glance at the others.

_ See. They’re happy. This is a good thing.  _

“I believe this will be a great addition to our city as we expand both our boundaries and possibilities! With the bridge comes the use of the Eufaula desert and the great resources that it has to offer,” the Mayor continued. 

Jo could feel her body buzzing more and more as she took in his words. The crowd around her once again became a murmur, pure background noise as she hung on his every word. However, this time her numbness did not come from his anxieties, but from what felt like a newfound sense of...hope. 

No longer was she drifting away, but she felt more planted than ever. 

“And of course, we cannot take pride in this bridge without also acknowledging those who made it possible. To that, we thank A&G Construction’s Albert and Gus…” Mayor Gale paused for a moment, leading the crowd in an applause for the two men standing to the side. He especially looked at his own son with great fondness.

“As well as independent builder, Higgins,” the Mayor continued now directing the applause towards the (wormy faced) man standing amongst the crowd. Jo couldn’t help but notice the clapping became a little less enthusiastic in his regard.

_ Serves him right. _

“And last, but certainly not least - one of Portia’s newest builder’s, who continues to blow us away with her fine work - Jo!”

The applause erupted louder now, some whooping and hollering even intermixing with the crowd’s response. Arlo’s hand squeezed her shoulder excitedly before pulling away from her so he could clap along with the rest of the crowd. 

The whole thing had Jo suddenly giggling, her cheeks likely bright red as she felt everyone’s eyes on her. It was both thrilling and embarrassing, causing her to give Arlo a playful shove in the side as he began to call out her name loudly. 

“You’re so embarrassing,” she told him with a laugh as Gale began to talk again. 

“What? I can’t cheer for a celebrity? I’m your biggest fan,” he teased her. 

With his comment, Jo rolled her eyes - a smile still evident on her face. 

“I regret bringing you along,” she told him. 

“Ah, no you don’t. Not even a little bit,” he fired back. Following his words, Arlo’s arm slid around her shoulder once more as he continued to keep her close. Her head began to fill with versions of her own voice scolding her and reminding her to keep her feelings at bay, but she couldn’t help but ignore them. 

_ Besides… we’re just being...friendly. _

“Now,” the Mayor continued. “I hope you’ll all be able to join us this Sunday in Peach Plaza for more exciting news concerning our desert! Our engineer friend should be arriving in just a few days and there are many announcements to be made.”

Jo hummed. “I nearly forgot about the engineer.”

Arlo nodded. “That’s because he’s been taking his sweet time getting here.”

Jo poked her elbow slightly into his side. “That’s only because his boat sprung a leak. Two different times.”

Arlo chuckled, turning his head back to Gale. “Details, details.”

“And I also need to remind everyone that while the access to the desert is exciting, there are also dangers that lay on the other side of this bridge. Please use caution when going to explore what the land has to offer,” Gale spoke.

“He means you,” Arlo murmured under his breath.

Jo gave him another poke of her elbow.

“Alright!” the Mayor called out. “And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for… the Portia Bridge is officially… OPEN!”

Once more, the crowd broke out in applause and cheering. However, the sound soon died down as the people of Portia watched the Mayor step aside and welcome them forward to cross the bridge for themselves. Most didn’t hesitate to approach, especially Tody who broke out in a run the moment he saw his window of opportunity open.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Jo said with a breathy laugh, as she saw the crowd breaking apart. Her hand raised to run quickly through her hair, smoothing down the wild tendrils escaping her ponytail.

Arlo’s arm was now gone from her shoulder, his hands going to sit on his hips instead. 

“What did I tell you,” he replied. “All in your head.”

Jo gave a small smile, nodding at his words. 

“You’re right. I guess -”

“Jo, the builder!” 

Simultaneously, Jo and Arlo’s gaze broke from one another to see who it was that was calling her name. Of course, the moment her eye’s met the source she knew she shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Mayor Gale,” Jo responded.

“You made it through your first opening ceremony,” the man said, coming to a stop next to her. “How does it feel?”

“Uh…” Jo began, sneaking a side glance at Arlo. “It feels… good? Yeah, pretty good.”

“Excellent,” the Mayor responded with a smile. “I’m so glad you could join us.”

“Yeah,” Jo said with a small smile. “Me too.”

“You know, your father would be very proud of you. I’m sure we’re likely to see even more greatness in your future!”

With the mention of her father, Jo felt her stomach tighten. However, she managed to quickly swallow the comment and allow it to drift away before it could overcome her. After experiencing a whirlwind of emotions all morning - even in the last ten minutes - she had begun to tire of the back and forth. Thankfully her stubbornness was on the same page - allowing her to relish in her triumph over the bridge rather than her other nagging thoughts. 

“Thank you, sir,” she finally responded, her voice smooth and level. “I look forward to helping Portia however I can in the future.”

Gale responded by giving Jo a nod of approval before beginning to take some steps away. 

“Alright, I am off for an early afternoon snack. You enjoy the bridge. Good day, Captain.”

“Good day, Mayor Gale,” Arlo responded, as professional as ever. 

As the Mayor continued to walk away, Jo and Arlo watched him go with perfect composure. However, the moment they were sure he was out of earshot - they broke into a fit of laughter, turning their faces away in case he happened to glance back. 

“He’s a loon,” Arlo joked, dragging a hand through his unruly hair. 

“Oh, but he means well,” Jo reasoned, letting out a few last laughs. 

“Early afternoon snack,” Arlo continued. “How many snacks do you think that man has a day?”

“I wasn't aware they were snacks… I just thought he never stopped eating,” Jo stated.

“Ah, yes, I believe he told me once that ten meals a day is ‘the key to becoming a great leader,’” Arlo quoted, attempting to impersonate Gale himself. 

However, Jo giggled as he had somehow managed to slip into some sort of Scottish accent, completely missing the mark. “I think _ you’re _ the loon,” she teased. She then let her laughter die down, keeping a smile on her face as she slid her arm through his and began to bring him forward. “Come on. I think it’s time to go admire my work up close and personal.”

Arlo laughed. “I think you mean  _ our _ work,” he tried. 

Jo made sure to give his arm an extra tug as she pulled him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the awakening of Jo's mind...or I guess further progression, in a way. But OH BOY - the gate has been opened. 
> 
> Onto the second post!


	16. Pulled in Every Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with her strange emotions regarding various matters in her life, Jo is attempting to cope in any way that she knows how. However, that's proving to be difficult as she's facing new questions every single day.
> 
> “I thought a Captain thought out all of his plans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hey, hello.  
> welcome to the second post in this little update!
> 
> happy reading. i hope you enjoy. <3

It was dusk now. Most Portians had gone home long ago - getting their fill of the bridge and the desert sand before calling it a day. 

However, six remained. 

Jo, Arlo, Emily, Sam, Rem, and even Oaks.

It was almost an unspoken agreement between them - none of the group ready to head home as they still rode the high of the day. 

Oaks had taken refuge up by a Poplar tree, laying back in a patch that was a mix of grass and sand while he chewed on the stem of an Asteria. Meanwhile, Arlo and Rem were standing together near the bridge, seeming to be engaged in an important conversation as they stared inquisitively at the bridge and then back to the desert in the distance. Once, Jo - who was sitting with the other girls by the river - had managed to catch Arlo’s eye as he shifted his gaze again, leading them to share a small smile. 

Even hours later, she couldn’t help the overwhelming sense of gratitude that she had for him. It had been flooding through her since that morning when he had been a rock for her to literally lean on. And he had offered her that safe place without a moment of hesitation.

Because that’s what friends did. They were there for one another when you needed them most. No questions asked. 

Like how she was trying to be there for him following the Phyllis incident...despite her own.. _.feelings_. 

Over the past few weeks, Jo had been trying to find the right balance. It was safe to say that she was still struggling - the racing of her heart and the flipping of her stomach the perfect examples. However, she continued to stay determined that she could shake her reactions and maintain her friendship with the Captain himself. 

After all, it had only been a week since she had come to her sudden realization - the one that had occurred _right_ in front of Arlo. Even in that moment, she had flip flopped between confusion and clarity, which had made her question if she had any of her feelings straight… it still did. 

She had spent nights since wondering if “her liking Arlo” was really just a feeling of warmth that she had for him. She could have been mistaking everything since this warmth burned deeper than she’d experienced before, which naturally would make her think it meant _more_. But really, it could possibly just be a small crush at most… right?

She was still working out the details. Jo hadn’t really liked many people in the past, so she couldn’t exactly define these “feelings.” 

All she knew was that she didn’t want to lose her friend, especially because he trusted her now more than ever. After the whole thing with Phyllis, Jo was making sure to be there for him however he needed - and it seemed as though it was working. Every day he appeared to be breathing a little easier, the tension in shoulders loosening more and more. 

So she was moving forward however she could. Which led her to initiate a type of… exposure effect...a repressing tactic. 

She would shove down her feelings while she continued to spend plenty of time with Arlo. If this _was_ just a little crush or her mistaking comfort for feelings then maybe spending more time with him would lessen the effects. She could get herself under control while not ruining their friendship by blurting out “momentary feelings.”

That made sense, right?

Glancing over at Arlo again, Jo gave a mental shrug of her shoulders. 

Well… it was working for the meantime. 

At least there was normalcy.

Normalcy.

Something she was determined to capture and maintain. 

So now they were here. Still prominent in each other’s lives as Arlo stood with Rem by the bridge while Jo sat with Sam and Emily in the grass near the river. 

And no one was getting hurt. 

“Did y’all hear they’re planning on opening up a new little community on this side of town? Now that the bridge is open and all. I think there’s supposed to be some new houses and shops,” Emily spoke, nodding off towards a plot of land. 

This caused Sam and Jo to glance over to the spot, both quirking a brow.

“Where did you hear that?” Sam asked, looking back to Emily. 

The girl shrugged. “Albert mentioned something when he was picking up veggies from Granny. I didn’t think it was a secret.”

Jo hummed as she continued to stare at the land, trying to picture a stretch of buildings. “Do you think that’s where the new engineer would stay?”

“Could be,” Sam said, leaning back on her hands as she stared out at the water. “Only problem is that it won't be ready by the time he gets here. Isn’t he supposed to show up by Friday?”

Jo nodded. “Yeah, but maybe they’re planning on having him stay longer than everyone anticipated.”

“Maybe,” Sam replied. “Pretty common for people to visit Portia and then end up staying permanently.”

Sam’s word caused Jo’s eyes to slowly pull away from the spot of land and focus on the grass in front of her instead. She pressed her lips firmly together before smoothing them out, attempting to keep her face neutral as thoughts trickled into her mind. 

There was one person who definitely hadn’t stayed there permanently.

_No, we’re not shifting again. No more lows._

As if on cue, Arlo was suddenly plopping to the ground beside her, letting out a sigh as he relaxed in his seated position. 

Once she stared at him, she felt her threatening shift come to a complete halt. His presence had instantly dismissed her gradual mental decline, bringing her right back up to the top of her roller coaster - exactly where she wanted to stay. Once again, she was thankful. Even as she waved away the butterflies that now consistently followed his proximity. 

_All part of the exposure effect._

“You two were staring at that bridge for quite awhile,” Sam mentioned as Rem sat down next to her. “Trying to make sure Huss and Tuss didn’t plant any bombs?”

Emily’s eyes grew wide. “Would they do that?” she asked, her gaze moving to Arlo. 

The man let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. “I don’t think they’re smart enough to pull off something that extravagant.”

Emily nodded, her relief obvious as she let out a small breath.

“Then what were you doing?” Jo asked, looking to Arlo. He began to glance over to her when Rem jumped in. 

“Had less to do with the bridge itself and more with the future plans coming,” Rem spoke up.

Sam leaned forward, tilting her head to the side as she studied him. 

“Plans? I didn’t hear anything about any plans,” she stated.

“That’s because Albert and Gus only mentioned them this morning,” Arlo jumped in. “They’re just in the beginning stages. I’ll brief you on them later.”

With this, Sam gave Arlo a nod, her furrowed brow proving that she still wasn’t happy to be left out of the previous conversation.

“Hope that means more commissions,” Jo spoke, attempting to change the subject. “I need something to keep me busy.”

“I’d say you’re busy enough!” Emily exclaimed. “I heard three different folks come up to you today giving you some personal orders.”

“Looks like the bridge did wonders for your business,” Sam spoke. “You’ll have even more praise and applause coming your way.”

Jo opened her mouth slightly, ready to reply when she couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. 

“I don’t do it for the ‘praise and applause,’” she stated, giving a shake of her head. 

“But it doesn’t hurt,” Sam tried again with a smile. 

“Sure…” Jo started. Her brow furrowed as she wanted to say more - however, the conversation had already moved on without her. Instead, her gaze simply strayed away - looking out at the setting sun. 

It was a lot more than that. 

~

They walked through the grass, the sun now having completely disappeared to announce the shift into night. Jo’s eyes still remained outward as she looked off towards the Western Beach, thinking of the sun that would be rising in that direction by tomorrow morning. 

“You okay?”

Arlo’s voice tore Jo’s eyes away from the sky, causing her to look over at him instead. It was only the two of them walking together, the rest of the group was a few feet ahead, all lost in their own conversations. Jo hadn’t even noticed the divide. 

“Yeah,” she said, though it didn’t sound as convincing as she’d hoped. 

And Arlo had noticed too as he continued to stare down at her. 

“I’d find that rather hard to believe,” he told her. “After all, you’ve had quite the day.”

He was right. It _had_ been quite the day. In fact, she couldn’t believe that it had only been one day after everything that had occurred. It really felt like five days compiled into one. 

“You could say that...I kinda feel...emotionally exhausted,” she admitted. It was a hard thought to swallow, and even harder to say aloud. But Arlo had been by her side nearly all day - there was no denying her whirlwind of feelings in front of him. He had seen it all for himself. 

Arlo quietly cleared his throat, pulling his gaze away from her as though to give her some space. However, he continued their conversation - keeping his own voice level and soft. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. 

Jo blinked a few times, her own eyes leaving his profile as she stared forward. Her stare then locked onto another, on a blonde walking ahead of them, causing her to let out a small sigh. 

“It’s stupid… but what Sam said earlier just _got_ to me a little,” she stated.

She could see Arlo nod from her peripherals. 

“That doesn’t exactly come as a surprise,” he told her. “Sam says a lot of things that upset people.”

“It’s just…” Jo continued on, trying not to lose sight of her confession.

“I don’t do it for ‘praise and applause,” she finally said. 

Arlo looked over to her then. 

“I don’t even do it for a ‘thank you,’ or any of that. I do it to help people. To see them use the things I build and have their lives maybe just...get _a little_ bit better because of something I could give them.”

She paused for a moment, her eyes moving to look towards the workshop… her home. Within seconds though, she was moving them away.

“That's all I need,” she finished.

They stayed silent for a moment, causing Jo’s throat to tighten ever so slightly. Perhaps she shouldn’t have said any of those things. What Sam had said and the whole situation really wasn’t such a big deal…

 _But_ it had led Jo’s mind to start wandering - providing her with plenty of questions of why she _did_ do all of this. Why had she started building...and why she had continued. 

She had been taught to help, and now she wanted to do that more than ever. 

“We know that,” Arlo finally answered. His words then brought Jo to look up at him, noticing the softness in his eyes. 

“No matter what Sam says… she’s stuck on ideas for her own path to glory,” he continued. “But I know… _we_ know that’s not the case with you.”

As he finished, Jo couldn’t help but raise the corner of her mouth up into a smile. Once again, she was thankful for her friend… thankful how he always seemed to understand. 

“Thank you, Arlo. For everything,” she spoke. 

He then mirrored her smile, his hand slowly slipping over to take hers. The moment it did, she felt her heart squeeze, praying that her hand hadn’t also twitched under his touch. Her mind exploded for the millionth time that day as she cursed her exposure effect for not working faster. 

But when he did things like this…

Jo’s lips parted slowly as she stared up at him, feeling her eyes shift back and forth slightly as she studied his own. And he held her gaze as well, his gentle smile still apparent.

When he did things like this...

“What are friends for?” Arlo finally spoke, giving her hand one final squeeze before pulling hers away. 

The minute his touch was gone, she felt her heart fall to the ground, landing on it’s backside in a fit of defeat. 

She then slowly pulled her gaze away before he could see any signs of indifference on her face. Really, she should have felt nothing but relief. 

He had only reminded her to stay on track. To continue with her plan.

Expose and repress. 

* * *

Sun filtered in through the windows, announcing that the morning had finally reached Portia. And Jo had been waiting for it. In fact, she had been sitting in her armchair, sipping on a cup of coffee while she continuously checked the clock on her wall.

She’d been up since three that morning, refusing to sleep any longer after witnessing the dreams that continued to visit her throughout the night. They all seemed to follow a certain theme...one that she’d rather not purposely subject herself to. 

As there seemed to be no escaping it for the night, she had decided to stay up instead. However, rather than using the extra time to scoot around her workshop, she had found herself curled up in her chair. Stuck in a pattern of thinking too much and then not at all. 

And now she was here - coming out of her daze as she sipped the remaining drops from her coffee cup. Now that the sun was awake, the rest of the city was sure to be up as well. The distractions would greet her and she would be able to fill her day with something other than what laid behind closed eyelids.

Placing the cup down on her table, Jo got up from her chair and headed to her wardrobe. Within minutes, she was dressed and ready to take on her day - pushing her out the front door.

Once outside, the sun greeted her as it warmed her skin and touched her aching eyes. She only hoped that the coffee would soon kick in and clear away the consequences of her sleepless night. 

Stretching her arms over her head, Jo let out a large yawn before giving herself a good shake. 

_Time to start the day._

Turning towards her yard, Jo began to take a step forward when she was stopped by the sound of pounding feet. Considering how early it still was, she couldn’t help but quick a brow - assuming whoever was approaching was coming to see her. And if they were stopping by this early then it was bound to be about something important.

Casting her eyes back to her gate, Jo caught sight of who was coming down the path, immediately making the top of her head prickle. 

“Captain,” Jo started, giving him a slight wave of her hand as she remained by her front door. 

Arlo slowly came to a stop, puffing out bits of air as he tried to catch his breath. His blue eyes landed on her own, his cheeks a slight red as he placed his hands on his hips. 

Jo flashed him a smile. 

“It’s only seven in the morning. A little early to be stalking me, don’t you think?” she teased him.

Now Arlo let out a huff, attempting a laugh. 

“Oh, is that what you think I’m doing?” he asked, beginning to walk towards her fence. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” she continued, her smile still evident. 

“I’d like to think my element of surprise is a bit stronger than that,” he continued, now only a few feet away from her fence.

Jo hummed. “Sadly for you, I’ve been onto you for weeks. I just didn’t want to say anything. Didn’t want to embarrass you and all.”

“You’re right, because this is a lot less embarrassing,” he challenged. “I didn’t expect an interrogation this early in the morning.”

“Well, this isn’t your normal route,” Jo explained. “I’m surprised to see you over here.”

Arlo nodded, glancing outward towards the fields. “I’ve been trying something new. I figured it’s only going to hurt my training if I don’t switch it up every so often.”

“Ah,” Jo said, taking some steps towards the fence as she folded her arms over her chest. “So you’re not stalking me, then?”

Arlo’s gaze turned back to her. “Sorry to disappoint you,” he stated, flashing a smile then.

“Mmm, you think I’m disappointed?” she asked, taking more steps forward. 

“I’m afraid your levels of subtlety are not as great as mine,” Arlo fired back. 

Jo let out a small laugh. “Levels of subtlety, huh?” Finally, she reached her fence, causing her to climb onto it, resting her feet on the bottom wooden bar as she leaned slightly forward. “You’re the one who chose to have your new route go right by my house.”

“Pure coincidence,” he stated, smirking. He then took his own steps closer to the fence so that he was right in front of her. 

Jo’s heart began to slightly pick up speed, but she ignored it as she was not one to back down from his challenges. Instead, she remained sturdy as the upturn of her own lips became slightly devious. 

“I figured a Captain thought out all of his plans,” she told him, her eyes flicking to give him a quick up and down. 

Arlo laughed, finally taking the last few steps so he was officially right in front of her. “A Captain also never reveals his true plan.”

With his new position, he was able to rest his hands on the fence so they were on either side of where she leaned forward, almost locking her in place. They were nearly face to face, Jo was even able to feel the heat radiating from his skin. 

It nearly made her shiver, 

And still, she persisted. 

Jo’s eyes flashed downward momentarily, her lips still wearing a smirk. She then met his gaze again as she reached slightly forward, taking hold of the bandana that always rightfully hung around his neck. She then gave it a slight tug, making his body move toward her only a centimeter.

“Bully,” Jo muttered, her eyes remaining on his. 

Again, Arlo chuckled, his smile moving from a simple smirk to one that actually flashed his teeth. Her need to shiver suddenly turned into a flush, the sensation only worsening as she watched his eyes then. 

His smile became more soft as Arlo’s eyes also slightly fell, from her own stare to somewhere else. Lower. 

To her mouth. 

She let go of his bandana, her whole body moving backward as her hand slipped back to her side. Stepping down from the fence, Jo quickly put together her next sentence - even as she saw Arlo blinking from the sudden shift. 

Back on solid ground, she placed her hands on the fence too, making sure to keep her own touch a decent length away from his own. 

“So,” she finally spoke, keeping her voice stable. “When do I get to join you on one of these runs?”

Arlo blinked again, but then quickly cleared his throat as one of his hands left the fence to instead scratch the back of his head. 

“You want to join me on a run?” he asked.

Jo shrugged with a smile on her face, this one much more innocent. “I’ve done it before, haven’t I?”

Arlo gave a tilt of his head. “I suppose you’re right.”

Jo’s smile grew larger then - triumphant. 

“What do you say, Captain? Can I join you tomorrow morning?”

Arlo looked away from her, gazing upward as he hummed - as though he had to consider her request.

_Oh. Ha ha._

Finally, he stared down at her again. 

“Okay, I guess I can stomach your company for one morning,” he said, his smirk back. 

“Keep those kinds of comments up and I'll make you ‘accidentally’ trip on a stick during the run,” she threw back at him.

Arlo shook his head, beginning to back away from the fence as he readied himself to run again. “Assaulting an officer,” he reminded. 

“I’d say that counts as self defense!” she called out as he had already started to jog away.

“Whatever you say. Be ready by 6:45, maggot!” he called back, taking off once again.

Jo watched him go, laughing to herself as he disappeared down the trail. She turned away, still gripping the fence with one hand as she looked at the machines scattered across her lawn. Her eyes then fell downward as she continued to chuckle. However, it soon began to fade as the events of their short conversation began to replay in her head.

The teasing.The nearness. The way he looked down…

She let out one final breath, the amusement gone from her face.

“What was that?”

* * *

“Iron ore, fiber cloth, pigment. Iron ore, fiber cloth, pigment,” Jo repeated the words to herself as she jogged into Peach Plaza.

It had turned into a busy afternoon, filled with various requested commissions from Portia’s citizens. Throughout the morning, _after_ Arlo had left, four different individuals had shown up at Jo’s home - basically an hour apart - to ask for her services. Of course, Jo was happy to oblige, but now she was on a time crunch as she was determined to finish them all by the end of the day, Hence why she was now jogging to get the materials she needed.

“Iron ore, fiber cloth, pigment,” she went over her list again, nearing Central Plaza now.

Finally, she caught sight of Mars and Carol, both who smiled upon seeing her. 

“What is it today?” Mars asked with a large smile. “Copper ore? Power Stones?”

“Iron ore,” Jo huffed as she came to a stop. She began to reach for her coins as she looked to Carol. “And some fiber cloth and pigments, if you don’t mind.”

“On it,” Carol responded, reaching behind her counter.

“In a bit of a hurry?” Mars asked, handing Jo the iron as she gave him the proper amount of coins.

“Yeah,” she said, still not gaining her full breath. “I planned on going to the ruins to stock up on materials today, but then commissions started flooding in.”

“That’s because everyone is so impressed by your work,” Carol said, giving Jo the cloth and pigment. “The bridge looks great!”

“Thanks,” Jo responded, paying Carol. “I’m glad everyone is enjoying it so much.”

“Well, you’re bound to have your hands full. Now that everyone knows what you can do,” Mars told her.

“Oh,” Jo started, letting out a dismissive laugh. “I don’t know about all of that.” She then heard the distant chime of the Portia clock, indicating that another hour was gone.

“I have to get going!” She told them, beginning her jog again. “Thank you for the materials!”

Jo was then heading back up the road to Peach Plaza, calling out greetings to Scraps and Pinky on the way. Once she reached the Plaza, she continued to push her running feet forward as she resituated the items in her hands and bag. However, as she reached the top of the hill, her eyes fell on two individuals coming her way - including one who made her heart bounce harder in her chest.

“Hey, Jo!” Nora called out, giving the woman a smile as Jo grew closer. 

“Hey!” Jo replied, waving at her. She slowed then, so the two parties were standing together. Jo’s eyes slowly slid over to the person at Nora’s side - the same redhead who always seemed to pop up somehow. 

So they were on a walk together?

_Interesting._

Thoughts of the last time Jo had seen Arlo and Nora together filled her head, nearly making her giggle. However, she kept herself at bay. After all, she liked Nora and didn’t want to embarrass her somehow.

 _And we weren’t supposed to make assumptions_.

 _But Nora isn't_ exactly _the queen of subtlety._

Jo still didn’t know how Arlo hadn’t discovered Nora’s feelings for him.

_Yeah, well, he doesn’t know a lot of things._

“Arlo,” Jo finally said, nodding to the Captain. 

“Afternoon, Jo.”

He smiled at her, the sight of it making her skin immediately burn. Why did it have to be so immediate?

Well, maybe because the last time she had seen his smile was that morning…When his eyes had fallen from her own down to her…

“Alright. I’ll see you guys later!” Jo stated, breaking off into her run again. She could see the confusion fill their faces, leaving Arlo to blink the same way he had that morning. 

“Oh, alright,” Nora started, recovering faster than the man beside her. “Bye, Jo!”

Jo gave a wave over her shoulder as she left, feeling both pairs of eyes on her back as she went. 

Her breath became heavier as she ran faster than before, needing to get back to the comfort of her home. However, her nagging thoughts continued to flood in.

Of how she would just see Arlo again tomorrow. 

And they would be alone.

She needed to find a way to manage.

* * *

They hadn’t done this in a while. In fact, after the way Jo had collapsed last time, Arlo was surprised that she had asked to join him on his morning run. 

Though it was unexpected, he couldn't say he minded.

If Rem heard him say that then he would be sure to voice some sort of disapproval. Something like ‘You’re only digging yourself a deeper hole. You big oaf.’

Okay, maybe not _exactly_ that. But Arlo had to be on the right track. 

Either way, Rem’s potential disappointment was precisely why Arlo hadn’t told the man about his morning run with Jo. What he didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. 

But this might kill Arlo.

He didn’t need Rem’s reminder to know that spending more time with Jo alone was a bad idea. It sounded ridiculous, especially because Jo was his friend, but it certainly made sense when all the other details were considered. 

Arlo was technically withholding some truth from Jo - he had admitted that before. And while it wasn’t a crime, he knew it wasn't making anything easier. Especially during the morning prior when he had let himself slip. She had been teasing him and he had been so caught up in the moment that he’d made one wrong step.

He’d looked down to her lips.

And everyone in their right mind knew what that meant. 

But Jo’s reaction was sudden, to the point that Arlo still wasn't sure that she’d properly noticed his mistake. He’d been stewing over it since the moment it happened. 

However, regardless of if she’d noticed or not, Arlo couldn’t let something like that happen again. He needed to control it better. 

_“Why do I have a feeling this is going to go horribly wrong?”_

Arlo waved away Rem’s words from his mind, attempting to keep himself present and of sound mind as he walked through Peach Plaza. Now was not the time to be thinking about all of this, not when he was literally about to face the woman herself. 

Rounding the corner, Arlo’s eyes touched Jo’s house. Admittedly, he almost expected her to be waiting out front for him, sitting on top of her fence.

Flashes of yesterday morning filled Arlo’s memory - involving events that included that very fence.

_Keep it under control._

Getting closer, Arlo took a peak towards Jo’s yard - once again expecting to spot her. Perhaps she’d be swiftly attempting to finish some build before their run. 

And yet, she was nowhere to be found.

_Don’t tell me she overslept._

Pushing through the gate, the squeak of the worn hinges reached his ears - but that wasn't all. Jo’s voice also trickled in. Only...she didn’t sound as though she were speaking to him. 

“Yeah, I know.”

Arlo stopped in his tracks. Was someone else there?

He certainly didn’t want to intrude on her conversation. If anyone was visiting her this early then it was bound to be important. 

So he waited, trying his best not to eavesdrop as he was sure another voice would soon respond to her.

But it didn’t. Instead, Jo’s voice came again. 

“I’m fine. I promise. You know that you don’t have to worry about me.”

Arlo’s brow quirked. 

Had the other person really been speaking _that_ quietly that he hadn’t heard them?

“Trust me, I know. And I will if I need to,” Jo continued. 

Apparently Arlo’s sense of hearing was not as strong as he thought. 

Unless…

A thought struck Arlo, causing his lips to fall slightly open. 

The telephone. 

And there was one person that Jo has mentioned that she wanted to call.

“No, no. Don’t do that,” Jo spoke again. 

Her mother. 

Arlo looked back towards Jo’s gate, his heart oddly picking up speed as he thought of leaving. Or maybe just waiting on the other side of the gate so she wouldn’t suspect that he’d heard anything. Now _that_ would likely be the wisest plan. 

Taking a step towards the gate, Arlo heard Jo’s voice again. 

“I love you too.”

Arlo’s hand reached the gate, pressing against it so the hinges squeaked once again under the weight. 

“Oh, look, I have to go. I’ll call you later. Yes, I promise,” Jo said.

_Shit._

Arlo quickly took a step forward, ready to place himself on the other side of the gate. However, a realization quickly hit him.

 _If she heard the gate then she thinks you pushed it open so you should be on the_ **_inside_ ** _of her lawn._

Looking down, Arlo studied the way that his body was placed awkward between the doors of her gate. He looked back and forth between the grass outside of her property and the patch that laid within, feeling as though he were caught between a rock and a hard place.

_Well…_

“Arlo?”

Jo’s voice came from behind him, causing Arlo to look over his shoulder at her. Once their eyes met he instantly released the doors, turning to face her.

“H-hey,” he uttered, his hand reaching for the back of his neck. Following his awkward motion, they both slid into a silence, continuing their stare. Jo’s features remained smooth, obviously waiting for Arlo to say something. 

_Yeah, so say something._

“Everything okay?” he asked. 

_Not that! That indicates that_ something _is wrong!_

Jo’s head tilted, her brow furrowing only slightly as she stared at him. Her reaction definitely insinuated that she was onto him, leaving Arlo to mentally kick himself in the shins. 

_Way to blow it, mate._

“What I mean is,” Arlo spoke again, his mouth working faster than his mind. “Are you ready to go?”

He tried a small smile, but still Jo’s features remained unchanging. Yet, Arlo had nothing else to offer. All he could do was wait and see if she’d call him out. Perhaps he should just fess up now and -

“Yeah,” Jo stated, moving towards him so she could exit out her gate. “Let’s go.”

She then left him, instantly starting to jog down the path. He watched her go for a moment, before his senses suddenly reached him once more. Giving himself a mental shake, Arlo’s body kicked into motion as he took off after her - choosing not to say anything more as he moved to catch up. 

Within seconds, he was by her side. Their arms swung and their legs pushed them forward, leading them down paths and cutting through fields. Though Jo had initiated the run, Arlo quickly took the lead as he brought her along the new route he had created. They ran along the river of Amber Island, their speed increasing as Jo would threaten to inch in front of him.

It was certainly different than the last time they’d done this together. Back in the spring, Jo had been adamant about constantly staying parallel to him, never pulling ahead or dragging behind. And Arlo had been mindful to do the same. 

But this time, they shifted back and forth for the win. She was strangely a worthy opponent, although Arlo’s own confusion did render him a bit. Where was this new tenacity coming from?

Deciding to give her a run for her money, Arlo let out a slow breath before he awakened the fire in his own core. Soon, he pressed his legs to their full potential, causing him to spring forward ahead of her. He could see that Jo instantly noticed, attempting to do the same. However, her efforts went unfulfilled as she didn’t manage to fully catch up with him - she just simply remained on his heels.

They continued on like this for yards, Arlo’s surroundings going unacknowledged as they all looked like a giant blur of watercolors. He could his heartbeat in his ears, which was soon partnered with Jo’s heavy breathing to signal she was reaching a new level of exhaustion. 

Still he didn't let up.

Because through his physical release, he also found himself reaching a level of mental clarity.

She needed this. She needed this run.

It was why she had been challenging him from the beginning of the run. It was the result of what he’d seen during the opening on the bridge...what he’d even felt as her shoulders shook under his touch. The variety of emotions running through her mind, over her expression.

Or in the tone of her voice as she’d spoken to her mom on the phone. Or they way that she’d looked at him after. 

She needed to escape the stress of her mind by focusing it elsewhere. By pushing her body to the point where she couldn’t think - she’d just let go for a little while. And Arlo was just the person to give her that. 

Pressing on, Arlo headed for the spot that he strived toward every morning. Another peaceful place that he could relish in after pushing his own body during his runs.

And finally they reached it. 

Nearly unable to slow himself, Arlo’s feet stumbled as he arrived at the waterfall. He huffed and puffed as he reached the tree that had been his checkpoint, causing him to slip down to slowly land on his back. He spent a few seconds catching his breath before his partner finally joined him, her landing a lot less clean than his own. She crashed in a heap to the ground, laying on her own back as she nearly gasped for breath only a foot away from him.

They stayed like this, for a handful of minutes as they were lost in their own battle to regain their composure. Their chests rose and fell in a rhythm, crying to go back to normal.

And eventually they did. Both of their breath stabilizing as they continued to lay on their backs, gazing up at the blue sky above them.

“Holy crap,” Jo finally muttered at his side. 

Arlo managed a chuckle, one that sounds constrained as he let out a few more huffs. “You can say that again.”

Coming more into his own, Arlo finally pushed himself up so he was now in a seated position with his elbows placed on his knees. He glanced towards Jo, watching as she took in a few more gasps of air. However, within seconds, she was also pushing herself up as she mirrored his position. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

He watched as Jo let out another breath, but this one came out more as a laugh as she shook her head. 

“Stop asking me that,” she huffed. 

Arlo’s brow furrowed as he looked away from her.

She didn’t want him to ask her if she was okay?

“Sorry?” he stated.

Confusion drifted over him, which only bloomed further as Jo’s hand suddenly bumped into his arm. 

“No. I’m sorry,” she replied, pulling his gaze back to her. 

She shook her head again. “I didn’t mean to be a jerk. I haven’t been sleeping well lately and I think it’s messing with my head.” She rubbed her face then, causing Arlo to notice the dark circles that surrounded the bottom of her eyes.

How had he not noticed it before? 

And why wasn’t she sleeping?

Before he could dwell on that question further, Jo continued on, drawing his attention elsewhere.

“It just feels like a lot of people keep asking me if I’m ‘okay’ lately,” she sighed “And I don’t want them to have to.”

Arlo continued to stare at her, his mind wandering again. Only, this time it wasn’t out of confusion, but fell more into the realizations that had hit him during their run. 

She had needed the release. But she also needed to move on. 

Now Arlo nodded. “Well, then I won’t ask.”

He offered her a smile, which Jo met with a look of indifference. However, as he didn’t allow the upturn of his lips to falter, he soon saw her features change until she was smiling back. 

Then, she turned her tired gaze away, looking towards the waterfall as her brown eyes seemed to shine with the reflection of the falling water. 

God, he wanted to stare right into them.

 _Control it_. 

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Arlo asked, forcing himself to study the water as well. “I think I’ve outdone the Western Beach.”

Jo let out a laugh. “Yeah, I’d say you have.”

“Stick with me, kid. I’ll show you all the best places in Portia,” he said, looking over to give her a wide smile. 

“I believe it,” Jo replied, half surprised as she chose not to challenge his word. 

However, he decided not to call her out on it as he also saw an inquisitive look come over her face. 

“What about other places?” she asked. “You’ve traveled to a lot of other cities and wonders, haven’t you?”

Arlo almost smiled again, enjoying her curious nature - the one that always appeared unexpectedly. 

“I have,” he nodded. “Not as much I’d like… but being away from Portia also comes with it’s own price.”

His own words nearly startled him as he was uncertain why they’d left him. 

“Oh?” Jo spoke, her features filling with further curiosity. “What do you mean?”

Arlo shrugged, clearing his throat as he looked out at the waters. However, his gaze only lingered there for a moment before he stared further into the distances - as though he were seeing into another world. Before he knew it, his honesty continued to pour out of him. 

“There’s this… guild. An adventurer’s guild that I always dreamed of joining. Ever since I was a little kid,” Arlo told her. 

With the mention of the guild, Arlo felt his throat run dry. Or perhaps that was just the aftermath of the run they’d just subjected themselves to, but right then...it certainly felt like the first option. 

“The Flying Pigs,” he finally stated.

Why was he talking about this? Was he really going to get into this?

He didn’t necessarily have to. After all, she’d only asked him about his travels and nothing more. He was technically digressing. 

“Like on your bandana,” Jo stated, her voice causing him to swallow hard. 

“Yeah, that’s the one,” he replied. 

And? So what? How could he backtrack from this?

As if sensing his reluctance, he heard Jo shift slightly next to him.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” she told him, the genuinity of her tone instantly sinking into his skin. 

Arlo’s eyes turned to meet hers.

She was right… he didn’t have to.

But as he met her brown eyes and saw the reflection of the waterfall once again…

He wanted to. 

“I’ve always aspired to join the Flying Pigs adventure guild,” he continued. “That’s why I run every morning, why I insist on training so hard.”

Jo didn’t utter another word. Only listened intently as she offered him a nod. 

“And well…” he spoke again, unsure of how to continue. But soon the words fell from his mouth. “I’ve attempted the entrance exam...several times. And I failed each time.”

Arlo kept his eyes on Jo’s features, noticing how her lips shifted into a frown. However, her eyes remained untouched. She didn’t change her gaze at all, sparing him of any unnecessary sympathy. 

Because that’s what Arlo couldn’t stand. He’d only told his mother of his failure, but only after the first time. When he’d told her, she had instantly flashed him various pitying looks that only knocked him down further. After that, he never told her or anyone of his attempts, or failures, again. 

Not until now. _And now,_ his confession came easy… easier than he’d like to admit.

But Jo wasn’t giving him that look. Not even a little.

How was she capable of making him feel this way...

“Part of me wants to try again… but I can’t fail again. I just can’t,” he carried on. 

Jo nodded again, her brows pulling together only slightly. Perhaps it was out of confusion. After all, she had asked him about his travels and he had segued to the Flying Pigs and his failures - reminding him that he really needed to get back on track. 

“And it’s funny...being part of the Flying Pigs always seemed like the most important thing in the world. But now…” he trailed off for only a moment. “Well, if I tried and succeeded, then I would be an official member. And as an official member I’d be traveling all the time...I’d have to move to Lucien where their headquarters is located. I’d have to leave...everything.”

Arlo’s eyes fell to the grass now, his head nearly hanging. 

It was the first time he’d said all of this aloud...he had spent so much time with these ideas taking such a prominent place in his head. But somehow, over the last few months they’d taken a back seat. He'd been so content with everything around him. He was the head of the Civil Corps and had an amazing team. 

Plus…

“I love to travel, but leaving Portia permanently is another matter,” he stated. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Jo shift again, appearing as though her own gaze was now pointed towards the ground as well. He could even see her hand reach out and grasp a collection of grass strands, pulling them out of the ground as she rolled them in her fingers. 

“I’ve lived in Portia nearly my entire life. I grew up here,” he told her. “I don’t know that I'm ready to just leave it.”

A few seconds of silence spread over them, leaving Arlo to notice the slouch in his shoulders. As he acknowledged the hang in his body, he also slowly felt his skin prickle as he replayed his words in his mind. The confession he had made echoed throughout his head, making him feel more self conscious by the moment.

Again, why on Earth had he told her all of this? 

She’d asked him a simple question and he’d provided an answer that was likely more than she’d bargained for. It was truly unlike him...but just like that day with the colorful llamas, when Jo had asked about his father, Arlo couldn’t help the words that had escaped him. He had wanted her to know. 

And really, he didn't even need her to respond. To reassure him that he didn't sound insane. Really...it sadly came down to the fact he had simply just needed to say it aloud. 

“So this is home for you?” Jo asked, cutting through his anxious thoughts.

Her voice was gentle. So smooth that it nearly crossed through the air between them and locked onto his chest. And as his eyes went back to her, she was already offering him a small smile - the look in her eyes showing her understanding rather than pity.

As he stared at her and thought about her question, he wanted to nod. However, the more he rolled around the question in his mind, the more he realized the answer wasn’t that simple. 

He paused, looking out again as he let out a breathy laugh.

“I guess you could say that...But I’m more of the belief that ‘home’ isn’t necessarily a place. It’s a feeling. It’s the people you surround yourself with, the memories you make… That’s home.”

After the words flooded out of him, his eyes went back to her, finding that her own stare was waiting for him. But soon she was flashing him a faint smile before her eyes went to the pieces of grass she still twisted in her fingers. 

“And what about you? What’s home to you?” the question fell from his lips as he continued to smile at her. They’d hardly ever talked about where Jo had come from, really only touching on it when she’d mentioned favorite dishes or old neighbors. Arlo couldn’t deny that he was eager to learn more. 

He waited patiently for her to respond, watching as she seemed to be sorting through her own thoughts as the strands of grass still moved in her hands. More seconds passed and she continued to remain silent. 

And then finally, Jo cleared her throat, tossing out the grass so it was lost amongst the other strands still rooted in the Earth. 

“We'd probably better go before the Snailbobs find us,” she said, standing up now. 

Arlo's eyes followed her as she went, his lips parting as she took a few steps away.

Then he let out a slow breath. Followed by a nod. 

She hadn't answered his question. That was noted.


	17. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the unwanted images clouding her dreams, Jo has found herself faced with many sleepless night. Though she believes she's hiding it well - Portia's ever observant Captain can see right through her little act. Little does he knew, he may be part of the reason she's hasn't been sleeping.
> 
> “I don’t want to see what’s waiting for me there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hey, hello.  
> Rising from the dead again and offering my apologies AGAIN.  
> But this time I'll leave out the excuses and offer a new chapter to show how truly sorry I am.  
> I hope you enjoy! This is a LOONGGGG one. And there's a lot going on, but still!
> 
> Happy Reading! <3

It had become a cycle. It was as if an internal clock had been programmed within Jo’s mind and body, but someone else managed the controls. And as some sort of cruel joke, they would allow her to drift off to sleep around midnight only to wake her again at 3 in the morning. Then she would climb out of bed with shaky limbs before planting herself in the armchair by her only window. She’d study her bed for a moment - scanning over the disheveled covers and crinkled sheets. However, the more she stared at it, the more she’d no longer recognize it. As though it were a foreign place as it laid cold, empty, and fairly unused. She loathed that bed and the things that would drift into her mind each night when she’d return to it. 

It had gone on like this for nearly a week now, leaving Jo to feel almost helpless. The first few restless nights resulted in frustration, but now she resided in a state of acceptance. Though those three hours of sleep were filled with images that she’d rather not face, she knew it was better than no sleep at all. But how long could a person go on like this?

Perhaps she’d find out. It wasn’t exactly ideal, but she was getting on well enough. Once she was awake and planted in her chair, she would fall into her new morning routine of easing her racing heart and heaving chest. This was followed by her taking the next hour to sort through her thoughts, determined to make them as silent as the room around her. 

Once that was done, her eyes would gaze out her small window, burning as a consequence of another sleepless night. However, they refused to close as they waited for the sunlight to peek in through the glass and welcome her to a new day. 

And soon it came. At the first sight of the sun pouring in, Jo instantly brought herself up from the chair and headed out the door. There, a warm morning was already waiting for her, hugging her in its embrace as she took a minute to stretch her arms above her head. The ache in her eyes deepened as she tried to adjust to the climbing sun. 

_Here we go again._

Glancing towards Peach Plaza, she took in the empty streets as no one else had greeted the morning just yet. Not even Arlo, who would likely be passing by for his morning run in about an hour. 

Waving away her thoughts of the man, Jo lowered her arms again as she slowly turned towards her workspace. A yawn escaped her as she headed straight for her workbench, knowing that her list of “to do’s” was already waiting. And what a list it was. Normally, Jo was only met with a collection of two or three bullet points, but this one consisted of eight. 

Another yawn fell from her lips as Jo fumbled with a few of her blueprints, looking for the one she’d drawn up the night before for a new generator. Or maybe she’d only dreamt she had drawn them up…

“Hmmm,” Jo hummed to herself as she rubbed one of her eyes.

_Damn sun._

Giving a good shake of her head, she decided to abandon her search for the blueprints and instead focused on the next commission on her list. A bookshelf for Merlin. 

Easy enough. She’d made plenty of those before. 

Leaving her workbench, Jo ran a hand through her hair as she made her way towards one of her storage chests. However, she couldn’t shake the weight that hung over her, making her feel as though her body was moving through molasses. It was as if she were fighting herself just to travel through space. But despite her sluggish journey, she managed to make it to the chest - her head in a fog as she stared down at the contents that resided within it.

Cloth and rope. 

Furrowing her brow, she slowly turned her head to look elsewhere, realizing her chest of wood was on the other side of her lawn. 

“Ugh,” Jo breathed, releasing the lid in her grasp so it slammed back down. “Get it together, Jo,” she scolded, rubbing her hands over her face as she shook her head once more. She stayed like this for a moment, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes as she coaxed her mind to clear. 

_What is going on with you?_

The thought weighed heavy on her, bouncing around the tender walls of her exhausted mind. 

_You need sleep._

The new betraying thought slipped into her mind suddenly, causing Jo to press her hands in deeper. At the idea of sleep, she soon began to remember what she had been met with last night behind closed eyes. It was the same thing she’d seen the night before… and the one before that. 

Though she may have needed sleep, she didn’t want it. 

_What we_ **_need_ ** _are distractions._

And she had those distractions - her commissions. She only needed to pull herself together enough to actually take advantage of them. 

Nodding to herself, Jo tore her hands away from her eyes, ignoring the way they burned once more as they met the sunlight. Instead, she quickly crossed her lawn as she went to the correct chest for her wood supply. Not wasting any more time, she brought the wood to her saw and began to cut the pieces she needed - thankfully using muscle memory to get the exact cut of each plank. 

Then came the time to assemble, sand, stain, and assess the shelf’s quality until she was left with her final product. She stopped for a moment to scan the bookshelf one last time, resting her hands on her hips as she questioned the build's flaws rather than its strengths. 

Deciding it was good enough, Jo addressed the next item on her list - an electrical box that needed fixing at the Round Table. It took seconds for her to grab her tool belt before she was set off towards the town. 

And just as quickly as she had left, she was back once again to tackle the third commission on her list. A showcase for Aadit. 

Then she worked on a grinder for Petra.

Then a drying rack for Alice.

Oh, and she needed to polish the Lara statue at some point. 

And water her apple tree. Plus her indoor plants, especially since she had bought three new ones only the day before. 

Halfway through the day, Lee stopped by to request two dark coffee tables he needed by Wednesday. And Albert soon followed asking her for a crystal statue. She agreed to both. 

Then Jo started working on the desk lamps that Carol needed. 

After that, it was time to go to Mayor Gale’s office where she made adjustments to his desk chair - he claimed it had collapsed under him a few days ago due to “old age.” But while she was there, he made sure to mention a new commission for two hardwood sofas he needed for the lobby of the Happy Apartments. Apparently these would “really impress the new engineer.” And Jo agreed, making a note of it before leaving his office. 

On her way across the plaza, she managed to run into Nora, who quickly asked Jo if she’d be willing to make her two water tanks and a wooden basket. 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Jo said before quickly scribbling it down along with her other requests. She had then expected Nora to thank her and move as the others had done throughout the day, leaving Jo to her own devices. However, as Jo stood there, she realized that wasn’t the case as she became aware of the girl still standing before her. A few seconds of silence went by before Jo slowly glanced up from her notepad, meeting Nora’s gaze.

“Everything okay, Nora?” Jo asked, searching the girl’s expression. She couldn’t help but notice the way Nora bounced on her heels a little as her eyes remained on Jo’s.

“Yeah! Yeah…. It’s just,” the girl blurted out, her hands twitching with fiddled fingers. “Well, I have something to ask you… and I hope you don’t find it… inappropriate.”

What?

“Uh…” Jo started, putting her notepad away. “Wha - uh… what is it?”

Quickly racking her brain, Jo tried to think of any possible question that Nora could have for her. Especially one that could qualify as _inappropriate_. She liked Nora enough, but Jo didn’t know if she should really be the one to give any sort of advice or…”talks.” Especially not in the middle of Peach Plaza.

“Well, I just wanted to know if it was true,” Nora finally said, her fingers still twisting together.

“Sorry…” Jo said, lifting a brow. “If... _what’s_ true?”

Another small silence found them as Nora pressed her lips together and quickly took a moment to glance around.

“About Arlo,” Nora finally stated. 

With the mention of his name, Jo’s lifted brow immediately fell into a furrow. 

If it was true… about Arlo. 

What could Nora possibly mean? Why would she be asking Jo if _something_ were true about Arlo? Well, Nora asking about Arlo wasn't exactly surprising, but the meaning behind her question was completely lost on Jo. And why was she beating around the bush? As if Jo should already know what she meant? Unless…

Jo felt her face instantly grow warm - her scrunched features smoothing as she felt her eyes begin to widen.

Then her body ran warm.

Nora knew. She knew that Jo... 

She couldn’t. Could she?

 _Easy, Jo. She hasn’t accused_ **_you_ ** _of anything. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves._

Jo stared at the girl, trying not to think about what bewildered expression she was likely wearing. However, Nora’s own features weren’t exactly what Jo might have expected. She didn’t seem upset or indifferent. Though the girl was nervous, her eyes remained bright and youthful as she wore a soft smile across her lips - anticipating Jo’s answer. Maybe this was about something completely different.

Oh, God. Jo was running on too little sleep for this. Her clouded mind was trying to make sense of something that lacked the proper details, which really was a hopeless case right then. 

“I’m sorry,” Jo said, shaking her head. “I’m confused. What exactly are you asking me?” 

“About Arlo and Phyllis,” Nora quickly jumped in, clearly not wasting any more time. “Is it true they broke up?”

“Oh,” was Jo’s only response as she stared at the girl, blinking a few times. However, after a few more seconds, the wheels in Jo’s head began to turn as she officially realized what it was that Nora was asking her. “Oh!” she spoke again, relief flooding over her then.

And with her relief came a small bubble of laughter that fell from her lips, now turning Nora’s expression to one of indifference.

“Oh!” Jo repeated for the third time. “No, no. Sorry! I’m not laughing at you. I was just… caught off guard?”

Pausing for a moment, Jo quickly cleared her throat as she watched Nora nod at her - the small smile returning to her lips. However, while Jo was pleased to see the girl’s faith restored, she also felt a gentle tug against her heart.

“It’s not really my place to talk about it…” Jo began again, thinking back to a similar conversation she had with Phyllis. 

“I know,” Nora chimed in once more. “I don’t mean to put you in a difficult spot. I just… I heard things and I noticed they haven’t really been spending time together anymore. And well…” Nora trailed off then, glancing down at her hands as she studied her anxious fingers. 

Jo nodded, knowing what the girl meant without her having to say it. “You didn’t feel right asking him,” she tried. 

Nora looked up then, her chin lifted a little higher as if she’d regained her composure - and maybe even some confidence. 

“It didn’t seem polite,” Nora continued. “I know you two are close… and I figured you were the only one I could ask who wouldn’t… you know… tease me…”

A sad smile slipped onto Jo’s lips then as she studied the girl before her. As she noticed a small shrug reach Nora’s shoulders, Jo’s mind filled with images of Sam and the others’ reactions if Nora had dared to ask them of the breakup. Or even if she had mentioned Arlo to them in the first place. Jo had to admit that she nearly felt honored that Nora felt safe enough to come to her - despite Arlo and Jo being so… close. 

However, with that pride also came a sense of guilt. Nora’s affections for Arlo were clear as day, at least to those who cared to notice them. But Nora wasn’t the only one who felt tender towards the man… little did she know that the person she had chosen to be her confidant also felt the same way. 

If someone else had been in Jo’s shoes, they may have heard Nora’s question and tried to steer her elsewhere or sabotage the girl’s chances - all for selfish gain. But Jo wasn’t a fool or a cheat. She would never lie or dismiss the girl just because they were both interested in the same man. If she could even say she was interested in Arlo. After all, while Nora was certain in her feelings for Arlo… Jo was not. 

“Yes,” Jo finally answered. “It’s true. They broke up.”

Following her response, Nora’s eyes lit up as though she’d seen God himself. The small smile that she’d been trying to keep from her lips now extended, flashing wide and proud. 

“Really? Are you sure?” Nora asked again, though her grin didn’t falter.

Jo laughed. “Really. Heard it straight from the source.”

“Wow… that’s,” Nora started, only stopping to let out her own sigh of relief. “That’s wonderful! Well, not that they broke up! Just that… he’s… you know…”

Jo nodded, feeling another gentle tug on her heart. “Yeah, I know.”

Nora hummed, looking away from Jo and off down the path as if lost in a new train of thought. Jo could only imagine the things running through her head - the very idea of it making Jo’s throat run dry. 

Then Nora’s eyes were back on her. “Thank you, Jo. I appreciate your help.”

“Sure,” Jo said with a shrug. “Anytime.” She then cleared her throat once more, trying to regain herself as she took a few steps away from the girl. “Well, I should be going. I’ll get those water tanks and the basket to you tomorrow.”

“Great, great!” Nora called out, her smile now spread across her entire face. Her cheeks were even turning pink to fully support it. However, Jo knew Nora’s features were still a result of her newfound knowledge over their Captain. Meaning Portia’s Captain. The Captain. Not Nora and Jo’s…

Anyway!

Needing the distance, Jo quickly offered a wave before she was passing through Peach Plaza again. All while, her heart no longer experienced little tugs, but was now sitting heavy in her chest.

_It doesn’t mean anything. Just because she likes him and knows that he’s single. It doesn’t mean anything, Jo._

Still she continued on, leaving the Plaza and heading towards her workshop. She rolled her jaw a little as she went, not even having realized that she’d been holding it so tightly. 

_And anyway, she liked him first. Even if she didn’t… at least she actually knows how she feels. What she wants._

_Why do you care so much anyway? Isn’t the plan to suppress our feelings? If anything,_ **_this_ ** _helps us._

Jo tried to shake the thoughts as she reached her gate, but they still managed to hold on. It wasn’t as though the thoughts were completely absurd, after all. If anything… they were quite sensible and Jo had to face her reality.

However, the hardest reality of it all was…now that Nora knew Arlo was single…

She’d likely pursue him.

_And what if Arlo chose to pursue her back?_

Distractions. 

Jo needed distractions and she needed them now. Swiftly, she turned to her workbench and began to push around her papers again as if her “to do” list wasn’t sitting right there under her nose. Instead, she quickly pulled out another sheet of paper and began to make a new set of blueprints for her generator. Only, she was halfway through her drawings when she found the first blueprint she had done the night before.

_Not a dream then._

_Welp, let’s get to work._

Three hours passed by until she was standing before a finished product. The sun had gone down an hour ago, leaving Jo to turn on her outdoor lamps as she tried to finish her last builds for the day. 

Lunchtime had come and gone, and dinner had passed hours ago - though Jo hadn’t cared to pause for either. Why stop for food when she wasn’t even stopping for her own thoughts? Instead, she stayed focused on the remainder of her list as she crossed out the seventh item and now stared down at the final commission. 

Three waterproof clothes for McDonald. At least it was a simple one to end on. 

Going to her skiver, Jo started to feed in her materials. She then allowed the machine to do all the work while she sat down on a wooden chest, rolling out her neck a little. 

Boy, was she exhausted. Maybe even beyond exhausted. 

As the idea of sleep began to trickle into Jo’s mind, she tilted her head back in order to look up at the stars. 

_What do you think? Will I actually get some decent sleep tonight?_

She waited for them to answer, shifting her gaze from one twinkle of light to another. However, they provided her with nothing as they resided in their own peaceful existence in the sky.

“You’re lucky you don’t dream,” she whispered to them before letting out a gentle sigh. She then chose one at random, nodding to it as she sent up an unspoken wish. One that longed for a restless night’s sleep.

Lowering her eyes once more, Jo yawned for the hundredth time that day as she checked in on the status of her skiver. One of the clothes was only halfway done, which meant she’d likely be waiting another hour. 

Maybe by that time she’d be so exhausted that she’d have no choice but to pass out. That usually made for a dreamless night, right? Jo hoped that was the case for her… though she feared it wouldn’t be.

Jo continued to wait for the clothes, feeling the summer heat officially slipping from the air as little gusts of wind touched her arms and legs. She pressed her lips together as she tried to think of something to pass them time, but found her body was much too tired to even stand from her chair. Instead, she continued to glance around at the surrounding fields, the distant stars, and then up to the darkened Peach Plaza. It was empty once more, indicating that the rest of the town had retired for the evening. No one would come bursting through the front entrance for their morning jog until the following morning. 

_You didn’t even see him_ **_this_ ** _morning._

The realization hit her suddenly, causing her to gently bite the side of her cheek. Had she been so distracted by her own work that she hadn’t even noticed him run by? Or had he never come at all? 

_Maybe he changed his route again. That… or the distractions really are working._

Perhaps she should have count her blessings on that one. Although, she wouldn't have minded to see him that morning. It had only been later that afternoon that she had really needed to distract herself from thoughts of him. And yet, here she was… thinking about him again. 

_You really need to stop doing that._

She let out a sigh just as her mind began to replay snippets of her conversation with Nora, recalling the way the girl’s face lit up the moment she heard the news. Jo had never considered that the girl didn't know about Arlo and Phyllis’ breakup. And she also hadn’t considered what Nora might do when she heard the news. _Would_ she pursue him? And would Arlo pursue her back?

Jo couldn’t help but think about each time she had seen Nora and Alro together. The two were definitely friendly, but could that lead to affection if Arlo found out about Nora’s feelings? It wasn’t exactly an absurd idea. Nora was charming and clearly had a good head on her shoulders. Though the two seemed like an unlikely pair, maybe even opposites in some ways, Jo had to admit that she could...picture them together.

And that’s exactly what she did. Within seconds, Jo lost control of her own mind once more as her imagination slid from one image to another. One second she could see Nora and Arlo as they walked the streets of Portia, engaging in another one of their harmless talks. However, the scene then shifted as the two were no longer at an arm’s length from one another. Instead, their arms were wrapped around one another, locking them in an embrace. They simply held one another, gazing deeply into the other’s eyes as they remained inches apart. Until, Arlo shifted - slowly leaning down as his lips were on a clear path to Nora’s. And sure enough, he soon reached her, gently brushing his lips against hers.

_Nope._

Jo shut her eyes tightly and gave another firm shake of her head.

_Now that’s not sensible. You’re getting ahead of yourself again._

_And anyway, who cares_.

Opening her eyes once more, Jo huffed as she shifted her eyes to her skiver. Thoughts of Arlo and Nora still bounced around in her head, but she stubbornly ignored them as she watched her second waterproof cloth finish. Her final commission was nearly done. However, Jo soon found the idea of waiting to be inconceivable as her legs bounced incessantly. She couldn’t just sit there. She refused to. Not when her own mind was betraying her. 

Jumping up from the stool, Jo rubbed the back of her neck as she headed towards her home - leaving the skiver to finish the day’s work on its own. She made sure to switch off her outdoor lights before she slipped inside, now met with the new silence and darkness of her home’s interior. Not caring enough to turn on those lights, Jo kicked off her shoes as she made her way through the room, surprised that she didn’t manage to trip over anything. Finally reaching her bed, Jo threw herself down onto it - the mattress instantly whined under the weight of her body. Jo could practically feel her own body moan as she no longer strained to keep it upright, causing her to let out a breath as if releasing the weight of the day.

_If only it was that easy._

But some of the day’s weight did seem to melt away as her eyelids began to flutter, threatening to close for good as her breath became steady. This was what she’d been waiting for - complete exhaustion to hit her so she had no choice but to sleep through the night. She was ready to welcome it like an old friend.

And yet, as her eyelids fell completely shut - Jo was not met with the pure darkness of her eyelids and mind. Instead, another image was waiting for her, one that she hadn’t even conjured up on her own. 

Two bodies locked in an embrace once more. Arlo’s arms wrapped firmly around the girl as they both pressed into each other - as if they were holding one another up. Arlo then began to shift like before, slowly leaning forward with gently parted lips. And the girl lifted her chin to him, ready to welcome the soft brush of his mouth against hers. 

Only this time it wasn’t Nora anticipating the kiss.

It was Jo.

Her eyes flew open once more, a small gasp leaving her as she stared into the pitch black filling the room. Sitting up, Jo swore she could hear her heart pounding into the front of her chest, only growing worse as she tried to fill her mind with the same darkness that surrounded her. 

How could her imagination have double-crossed her like that? The word ‘cruel’ didn’t even begin to cover it. Apparently this Nora thing was _really_ getting to her - more than she had realized. That had to be why Jo’s subconscious was acting so irrationally. 

A slow breath passed through her lips as she fell back once more, pressing herself deeper into the mattress. Although, she began to question if she should just cut her losses now and simply climb out as she always did when her mind started its antics. Perhaps she should have just retreated to her loyal chair where everything seemed safe and easy. 

Because there was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. She couldn’t bring her eyes to close again. Not after that. 

Instead, she brought her hands up to rub her eyes, shaking her head as she nearly broke out into a laugh.

Was this her demise? Was this going insane?

Couldn’t she just focus on one disaster at a time? Even though...she wasn’t _necessarily_ acknowledging any of these said disasters...

Jo let out a frustrated groan as she covered her eyes just as a final thought reached mind.

“And I never polished that freaking statue.”

* * *

“They say that he’s supposed to be here tomorrow, but they also said that _yesterday_ about _today_! It’s ridiculous! I’m starting to think this engineer guy isn’t actually coming.”

Arlo lifted a brow, watching as Sam folded her arms across her chest as she gave an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

“Well, I’d say that’s a tad dramatic,” Arlo replied with a gentle chuckle.

Looking for backup, his eyes left Sam’s face as they swept over to Jo who sat across the lawn from them. He had expected the builder to meet him with her usual smirk, not hesitating to chime in on Sam’s irrational comments. However, he found this wasn’t the case as Jo appeared as though she hadn’t even heard them. Instead, her attention was still drawn on the item in front of her - a coffee table she’d been working on since they’d arrived. 

“Is it?” Sam continued on. “You know the Mayor. He always has these ideas of grandeur - like Portia is going to completely reinvent itself. Maybe he’s making promises he can’t keep.”

Arlo shook his head, glancing back to Sam. “Someone’s sure in a pessimistic mood this morning,” he offered.

Sam scowled at him, refusing to budge. He then watched as her eyes flashed away, falling in the direction of their busy friend. “What do you think, Jo? Is Mayor Gale full of it and this whole engineer thing is a complete hoax?”

Before Arlo could roll his own eyes, he instead glanced over to Jo as well. Perhaps she’d have better luck talking some sense into Sam - she usually did. 

However, silence only stretched out before them as Jo’s eyes were pointed downward, her brows furrowed as she finished adding a screw to the leg of the table before her. She then proceeded to pull on it, testing the durability as her eyes studied her work. 

Arlo could feel his lips slowly melt into a line as he watched her, feeling questions gradually moving to the end of his tongue. 

“Jo…?” Sam tried again, her own voice clearly matching the confusion Arlo felt. 

As if realizing they were there for the first time, Jo turned suddenly - seeming as though someone had shaken her. Bright eyes landed on Sam as Jo’s hands finally paused her work. 

“Sorry?” Jo asked, her eyes flickering from Sam to Arlo and then back again. 

Without having to glance over, Arlo could feel Sam’s own gaze touch the side of his face before it fell on Jo once more. “Uh… I was asking if you think this whole engineer thing is legit? Is he actually coming or is Gale making the whole thing up?”

“Oh,” the word fell from Jo’s lips as she blinked a few times. She looked down to the ground slowly, shaking her head before she was then focused on her table again. “Well, I hope it’s real… considering the Mayor commissioned some new couches just to impress the guy.” 

“Hmm, fair enough,” Sam said, now sinking into herself as she stayed perched on her stool. However, while Jo’s answer seemed to please Sam, Arlo couldn’t ignore the questions that still ran rampant in his own mind - ones that didn’t have to do with this new engineer. 

But with Jo.

It had occurred to him that prior to Sam’s question, the builder hadn’t uttered more than two words to the pair since they’d shown up. She was busy, of course, but Arlo had shown up countless times before when Jo’s attention had been drawn elsewhere. And yet, she always managed to give him a lively greeting and engage in some sort of conversation. 

But today, that seemed to be of less importance. 

One could question if that was a result of Jo feeling indifferent towards the pair due to them showing up unannounced - as they had only wanted to pay her a visit during their little lunch break. However, the woman didn’t seem to be annoyed by their sudden presence. She just simply appeared to be… distracted. Or maybe it went even beyond that.

Jo looked as though she were on another planet entirely. 

Studying her further, Arlo began to notice little details that he had somehow missed before. The little bits and pieces of Jo that were only slightly out of place - ones that would be hard to see, perhaps, if one didn’t know her all too well.

Her wavy hair was pulled back in a messy low bun, which wasn’t uncommon for Jo. However, the tendrils were more wild than usual, appearing as though she hadn’t brushed them in days. Her usual sun kissed skin looked paler… duller. Her full lips laid in almost a constant frown, differing from the usual perk of her mouth. Even her body looked as though it was sinking into itself despite her hands moving at their usual pace. She was still Jo, but it was as though her spirit had been slightly drained - only rearing its head when she had actually looked at them moments before.

Did Sam notice the differences? She’d obviously acknowledged when Jo had been unresponsive, but had she caught on to the other indications? 

Did anyone?

Or was Arlo’s mind getting the best of him? There was always the chance that he was making something out of nothing, caught up in his feelings for the girl so extensively that he was becoming overly sensitive to her. 

As Arlo continued to question himself, he watched as Jo’s hand slowly came up to her face. However, instead of simply pushing back a single hair tickling her cheek or just brushing away a pool of sweat - her hand went elsewhere. It touched her right eye, or rather pressed into it as she began to rub the area firmly. 

A slow tickle began to run down Arlo’s back. 

“Jo,” the woman's name fell from his lips before he could think better of it. “Have you been sleeping?”

Arlo found he wouldn’t have to repeat himself as Sam had, watching as the builder turned her full attention to him. Though as he studied her now, he concluded that she didn’t even need to answer him - the dark circles staining her under eyes had already provided her response.

Days ago at the waterfall, she had mentioned that she hadn’t been sleeping, but he hadn’t known that her lack of sleep went beyond a night or two. After all, he hadn’t really seen her the last couple of days as they’d both been busy with their own demands. Arlo even had to skip his usual morning runs due to his other commitments, leaving him to do afternoon trainings with his dummy instead. But as he stared at his friend, he wished that his head hadn't been turned by things that now seemed so insignificant.

_I wouldn’t exactly call saving Erwa from the abandoned ruins ‘insignificant.’_

Letting his thoughts fall away, Arlo still waited for Jo’s reply - needing her to put his suspicions to bed despite the physical signs. He knew it likely wasn’t fair to call her out right in front of Sam, especially so suddenly. However, he didn’t think he could live with himself if he let this go on any further without him doing something. Even if he hadn’t known the full extent of the situation before. 

Jo blinked at him some more, a deep swallow traveling down her throat as Arlo saw the movement in her neck. After a few more seconds of silence, she soon let out a small laugh as she shook her head. 

“Of course I have,” Jo responded, still shaking her head. She even went as far as to shoot Sam a look, shrugging her shoulders. Arlo should have known she would brush him off as he figured he deserved it. However, her answer both pleased and displeased him. Not because she had been so aloof about his question, but because of her response itself. 

She was lying. 

Now Arlo’s mind filled with more questions. Of course he was wondering why she wasn’t sleeping, but there was a more important question. 

Why was she lying about it?

“You do look a little worn down,” Sam mentioned, her tone skeptical as if she was finally noticing the signs Arlo had seen only moments before. 

There was a small twitch in Jo’s features and even her shoulders as Sam chimed in, resulting in Jo’s face to then smooth completely. But this lasted for only seconds before she shrugged once more. 

“I’ve had a lot of commissions,” Jo tried. “Manual labor will do that to a person.”

Disappointment continued to fill Arlo as his eyes fell to the grass for a moment. However, he quickly thought better of this reaction, causing him to raise his gaze once more. Taking a moment, he looked to Sam - who was now nodding at Jo’s words. But while she once again accepted Jo’s answer, Arlo knew better.

Yet, he _also_ knew better than to keep pressing Jo - especially in that moment. Though she looked drained, her stubbornness had obviously held on. He knew if he continued to push her that it would only result in Jo fighting him on the subject further. If he was going to get answers then he’d have to wait for the right window. If she’d ever allow it. 

“Sounds like what you need is a relaxing night at the ol’ Round Table,” Arlo stated, attempting to shift the energy once more. “Plenty of ‘chin wags’ and all.”

At the mention of their old joke, Jo’s shoulders relaxed as she gave Arlo a soft smile. Whether it was out of relief or amusement - he wasn’t sure. 

“Oh, hell yeah!” Sam spoke up once again, unable to resist a night out. “I’m down!”

“What do you say, Jo?” he carried on, offering his own smile. “Drinks tonight?”

He watched as her lips parted, her gaze falling as she searched the grass in front of her. This nearly caused his brow to furrow once more, but he managed to only keep his smile planted on his face. 

_Come on, Jo._

“Well…” she finally started. “I guess I’ll probably be done with commissions by then..” she trailed off, looking back to the coffee table in front of her. Finally, her eyes raised, meeting Arlo’s as she gave him a nod. “Okay, sure. Count me in.”

“Yes!’ Sam called out, answering before Arlo could. “I’ve been waiting for a good night out again!” Both Arlo and Jo looked over to the enthusiastic blonde, watching as she hopped up from her stool. “Should I spread the word then? Get the usual gang together?”

Arlo left this decision up to Jo, uncertain if she’d be up for being around so many people. Because after all, she hadn’t been sleeping. 

Finally, Jo responded with a laugh, giving Sam another shrug. “Sure. Tell whoever you want.”

A grin spread over Sam’s face. “Leave it to me!” 

“But don’t let that be an excuse to not finish your rounds for the day,” Arlo stated, standing from his own seat. With Jo’s confirmation he figured they should probably leave her to work while also getting back to their own. Maybe Jo would even give in to a nap - though Arlo found that highly unlikely.

“It’s all good,” Sam said with a smirk. “I’ve got a plan.” She then gave the side of her head a tap, the smile on her face turning almost wicked then.

“Well, now I’m just worried,” Arlo said with a chuckle, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Oh whatever. Just know you’re in good hands,” Sam said, crossing in front of him as she headed to Jo’s gate. “I’ll go let Emily know now and then I’ll be off to rounds. Catch up with you later, Arlo.” She then turned to give him Jo one last smile. “You too, Jo! Don’t work too hard. We’ve got a big night ahead of us!”

Jo hummed at this. “I’ll try my best.”

Still beaming, Sam finally passed through the gate before she took off in a jog, heading straight for Emily’s. Arlo continued to watch her as she went, shaking his head at the young officer.

“She sure isn’t wasting any time,” he commented before slowly turning to look at Jo again.

“Does she ever?” Jo replied, now crossing her lawn to a nearby chest. He watched as she opened it and began pulling out more wood. 

“How many more commissions do you have today?” he asked, raising a brow as his eyes went from her busy hands to her face. 

“Five or six, I think,” she responded, allowing the chest to close once more.

His eyes widened at her words. “Five or six? That’s a lot higher than normal. Isn't it usually three for one day?”

“Something like that,” Jo said, situating the wood at her saw. 

Arlo pressed his lips together, falling silent as Jo began to cut her pieces with steady hands. Part of him felt as though he should step in, insisting on taking over for her as handling power tools wasn’t a great idea with such little sleep. Jo would never allow it, though. 

Was that why she wasn’t sleeping? All these commissions? They likely called for an early start to the day while also making her work late into the night. Plus, she could be tossing and turning each night as she grew anxious about the following day’s work. Could that be the cause?

“That sounds like it could be a little overwhelming,” Arlo said, testing the waters as he took some steps towards her. He still didn’t want to push her, but maybe with Sam gone he could get a little further than before. 

“Maybe,” Jo’s response was short, almost clipped. “I’ve been managing just fine.” She then took her cut pieces and headed to an open spot in her workspace before dropping her materials to the ground. She kneeled down once more as she began to assess the various planks and how she’d connect them. 

“Sure…” Arlo said slowly, folding his arms once more. “But you’re pacing yourself, right? Taking breaks as needed?”

“Yup,” Jo replied, not even caring to look up at him. 

Arlo hummed, stepping towards her new spot now. “Okay. Because you know you can always establish some sort of limit. Only take a few commissions a day...or set certain work hours.”

“I’m sure I could,” she stated, placing two pieces of wood together as she readied her drill. 

“That way you could relax… get a decent night’s sleep,” he finished, stopping a few feet from her. In a matter of seconds, Jo was lowering the wood in her hands as she tilted her head back, letting out a sigh as she looked up at the sky. She then lowered her head so she could look over to him, both their features hard as their eyes met. 

Yup. He’d struck a nerve. 

He couldn’t exactly say he was sorry. 

“I know what you’re getting at,” she told him plainly. “And I _am_ sleeping.”

“The bags under your eyes beg to differ,” Arlo was quick to reply. 

In response, Jo rolled her eyes. Not as dramatically as Sam had before, but she made sure that Arlo had noticed. But despite her reaction, she couldn’t convince him otherwise. She had told him herself that she hadn’t been sleeping only days ago and he wasn’t going to simply dismiss that factor. 

“Well, I am,” she persisted. Jo then looked as though she were going to return to her work when she suddenly thought better of it. Dropping her pieces, she turned to him fully - though she remained in her kneeled position. “And anyway, it’s not like the commissions would be the reason I’d be losing sleep.”

Now this certainly caught his attention. “Oh?” Arlo said, rubbing his chin. “Then what _would_ be the cause?”

Realizing what she’d done, Jo’s parted lips fell closed as they continued to stare at one another. However, as a small smile threatened on his lips, he could see the fire come back into his eyes. 

“It doesn’t even matter,” she said, standing then. “Because I _am_ sleeping. So this whole thing is just… fiction.”

The corners of Arlo’s lips fell once more as he looked down at the woman in front of him. Her hands were placed on her hips now, her features set firmly as she had fully succumbed to her strong will. If Arlo wanted answers then he would no longer receive them by poking at her with their usual banter. Her chin was held way too high for that. 

How he wished he would reach out and place his finger along her cheek and jaw - to loosen her tightly wound expression. Or even to slide a gentle thumb over the patch of skin under her eye, as if he could erase the dark purple smeared there. What would she do if he even tried? Fall deeper in her anger? Swat his hand away?

Arlo’s fingers twitched as he kept his hands to himself, though his eyes stayed on hers. He couldn’t allow himself to physically touch her, but perhaps he could still reach her in another way.

“I just hope that… if you weren’t sleeping,” he started, his voice so low for only her to hear. “That you would be able to talk to me about it.”

Seconds passed as the scowl still remained on Jo’s face. However, as his words continued to sink into her skin, Arlo watched as her expression slowly began to soften until her eyes almost looked sad. Apologetic. 

“I know,” she finally said, her gaze then breaking from his as she looked down. “I know that.”

Arlo nodded, rolling his jaw. She knew… but that didn’t necessarily mean she’d take advantage of the opportunity. He didn’t dare say this, though. Not when Jo looked so at war with herself as her gaze was still pointed downward. Instead, he uncrossed his arms as he was no longer able to refrain himself. His hand reached forward, finding Jo’s wrist rather than her face as it seemed like a safer territory - though his palm was still set ablaze from the contact. Even through his padded glove. Distracting himself, he then gave her wrist a small squeeze, watching as Jo’s gaze moved from the grass to the place where he was touching her. 

“Just be nice to yourself, okay?” he stated, not sure where the words had come from. However, as they left him, they felt like the right thing to say. The smallest breath left Jo in a rush as her shoulders shook. He almost thought she was ready to pull her arm away from him when she instead nodded. 

“Okay,” she answered, barely above a whisper.

With one final squeeze, Arlo slid his hand away from her wrist before pushing both his hands into his pockets. A heavy cloud hung over them despite the bright sun shining in the sky, but Arlo took it upon himself to clear it away. 

“So five or six commissions… I’d offer my services, but I’m afraid I’m needed at Gust’s for a meeting,” he told her. 

Jo laughed at this, her fingers quickly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “That’s okay. I think I can handle these on my own.”

Arlo smiled weakly at this, perhaps reading too much into her response. Still, he carried on. 

“Any big jobs on the agenda? Transports and the like?”

“Mmm, not really,” she replied, turning away once more as she began to address her wooden pieces. “Just another coffee table. Oaks needs a load of charcoal and Albert needs a crystal statue… for whatever reason.”

Arlo nodded. 

“Oh,” Jo began again, almost pausing as she looked at Arlo. “And Nora needs some water tanks… a wooden basket.”

Arlo stared back at Jo, both their expressions blank as he waited for her to carry on. However, he quickly realized that she wasn’t. It was almost like she was anticipating his reply… as though she was expecting something… specific. His brows pulled together as he searched her eyes, noticing her stoic demeanor. What significance did some water tanks for Nora hold for him? Had he missed something?

“Do you need… help? Delivering them?” he tried. 

Jo continued to look at him, continuing her odd stare before her lips finally parted and she let out a small laugh. “Oh, no. I can do it alone. I just… I was just saying...”

Not necessarily finishing the thought, Jo waved him off as she went to another chest and began to pull out a paint brush and sandpaper. 

What _was_ she saying?

Though plenty of new curiosities filled his head - mixed in with a cloud of confusion - Arlo decided to let it go. He figured he had questioned her enough for one afternoon, leaving him to accept her dismissal of the strange behavior. He even allowed a small laugh to fall from his own lips.

“Alright, then I guess I’ll leave you to it,” he told her, taking some steps towards her gate. “Do you want me to come get you after I finish my rounds this evening? We could head to the Round Table together?” He feared that if he didn’t come get her that she may never actually show up - insisting on starting tomorrow’s commissions.

Jo nodded, her hands full with a collection of items now. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Great,” Arlo replied. “I’ll see you around six thirty. Whether or not those commissions are finished.”

She answered this with a chuckle. “Aye aye, Captain.”

Relishing in their usual light hearted chatter, Arlo flashed a full smile as he gave her a final nod. He then turned on his heels, heading to her gate so he could let himself out. However, even as his body moved forward, he could feel his mind still laying in the grass at her feet. While he was expected to carry on with the rest of his day, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about Jo. About how she wasn’t sleeping.

And how she hadn’t told him why. 

* * *

Though the afternoon had been eventful, that hadn’t stopped it from dragging in every way possible. From drawn out meetings to a small brawl with some flurpees, Arlo had assumed the hours had flown by. And yet, time had still been unkind.

But now that was all said and done, leaving Arlo to no longer glance at every and any clock every five seconds. Instead, he concerned himself with the night ahead and the task of putting Jo’s mind at ease - and maybe even his own. Just as he had expected, she had controlled his thoughts all afternoon - obviously being the reason for time moving so slowly. Now though, he could (hopefully) put some of his worries to bed. 

Passing by the Round Table, Arlo looked to the front door to see if he could spot any friendly faces making their way inside. However, there was no one to be found, though he could hear the commotion from within the restaurant despite his place on the sidewalk. He knew for a fact that Sam and Rem were already inside - likely accompanied by a few others as they pinned down a table for the night. Arlo only wondered who else Sam had invited… hoping that she’d had enough sense not to bring Phyllis. 

_Surely she couldn’t be that foolish_. 

Pressing on, Arlo exited Peach Plaza until he could see Jo’s little house and cluttered yard. Except, that wasn’t the only thing that came into view. In the grass near the fence, he could also see something lazily sprawled out as if it had just been dumped there. Not just something, but someone. 

Naturally, it was Jo - laying in the grass with her limbs cast off in each direction. It appeared as though she were sinking into the ground out of pure exhaustion. The only limb not thrown out to her side was her left arm, which was laying across her eyes in order to likely cover them from the descending sun. 

“Are you alive?” Arlo asked as he reached her, moving his boot forward so he could gently kick the bottom of her foot. 

Within seconds, he heard Jo let out a small groan, causing him to bite his cheek to keep in his laughter. 

“Barely,” she muttered. 

“Who’s the culprit?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest as he continued to stare down. Half of his mind thought about sinking to the ground and laying down right next to her, but the better half of him knew to stay on higher ground. 

_Yes. We_ **_do_ ** _know better._

“Commissions,” she spoke again, too tired to go over a mumble. Her arm then slid away from her face before she was propping herself up onto her elbows. 

“Ah. I don’t think I can necessarily arrest something of that sort,” Arlo reasoned, giving her an apologetic look. 

Upon hearing this, she gazed upward - squinting her eyes as they landed on his face. “Well, it’d be nice if you’d at least _try_.”

Finally, Arlo let out the laugh he’d been holding in, watching as Jo’s lips moved into their own weak smile. He then leaned forward, reaching out a hand in order to help her. As she let out a yawn, Jo managed to adjust in order to take his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

“Are you ready to go?” Arlo asked, nodding in the direction of the Round Table. What he really wanted to ask was if she still wanted to go. Not that he didn’t want to spend time with her, but he wouldn’t have been upset if she had insisted on getting some sleep instead. 

“Mhmm,” Jo replied, smoothing down some of her hair. However, through her actions, she seemed to suddenly think better of her answer. “Actually, I should probably change.” She then turned and headed towards the front door of her home, only pausing to wave Arlo along. “You can come in, if you want.”

Arlo nodded, moving to follow her as she opened the door. Once inside, his eyes couldn’t help but scan the state of her home. He had to admit that he had expected it to be, well…a mess. Based on Jo’s “disheveled” appearance, he would have thought her home would be a sort of...reflection. But it was almost the opposite. Everything was quite tidy, aside from a couple of papers scattered on her table - which was also stained with a few coffee rings. Even her book shelf was perfectly pristine - the books lined up in an orderly and tactful fashion. As though she’d recently taken the time to carefully situate them.

And perhaps she had. 

_After all_ _, she probably has a lot of time on her hands. You know, when she isn’t sleeping._

With that thought, Arlo continued to survey her room until his eyes finally reached one place that fully captured his attention. 

Her bed. 

The state of it didn’t surprise him at all. Though it wasn’t perfectly made, the covers were also not thrown about as he’d seen them before. In fact, her top blanket was barely altered - as though she had carefully slid in and out. 

Arlo’s lips pressed together once more as he continued to stare at it. However, he was soon distracted as Jo quickly brushed passed him in order to reach her dresser. As he watched her, he couldn’t help but acknowledge the nagging part of his brain telling him to bring up the condition of her bed. But at this point, he also knew he would only be beating a dead horse. Jo had already told him everything that she wanted him to know, which meant that she was in no mood to budge any further. Especially when he could tell from the pink in his cheeks and her abrupt movements that she had noticed him staring at the bed.

Come to think of it… him starting at her bed could have multiple implications. Pulling his eyes away really was the best decision.

“How many people do you think Sam managed to invite tonight?” Arlo asked, his attention now on one of her plants as he ran his finger tips over its leaves. 

Jo shrugged, pulling out a shirt from her dresser. “Depends on what mood she’s in. We could have all of Portia waiting for us.”

“Let’s hope that isn't the case,” he responded, releasing the leaves now. He shifted his body more to her, ready to further their conversation when his words were suddenly caught in his throat. Jo’s back was still turned to him, but her hands were gently tugging up the bottom of her t-shirt. Slowly, more and more of Jo’s skin was being revealed - her lower back completely bare now as she continued to raise her arms higher. And the second that Arlo’s eyes fell upon the few inches of skin, he turned his back completely to her until he was instead faced with an empty corner. It served as the perfect refuge - nothing scandalous to see there.

However, even with his back to her, Arlo couldn’t help but think about Jo’s previous actions… and how she likely had her shirt completely off by now.

_Keep staring at the corner._

Attempting to restrict his mind, Arlo tried to think about anything else. He nearly closed his eyes as he pictured himself back at the Corps’ headquarters, punching his training dummy over and over.

And over.

And over.

“Arlo?”

The sound of his name caused him to spin around, finding Jo only a few feet away from him… and thankful she was fully clothed once more. However, her brow was already lifted as they stared at one another.

“You good?” she asked, a small laugh falling from her lips. 

“Y-yeah,” Arlo said, knowing his response was not the least bit convincing. His hand even came up to rub the back of his neck as he offered a lopsided smile. “I was just… I was… you know..”

_Trying not to think about the patch of skin on your lower back...or how it would feel if I brushed my finger tips-_

“Giving you privacy,” he finished, quickly clearing his throat.

He continued to stare at her, but now he was no longer concerned with the circles decorating her under eyes. Instead, he watched as her brow somehow lifted higher, the corners of her lips twitching as they nearly slid into a smile. Yet, she managed to keep her amusement under control.

 _I was just giving you privacy!_ He mentally yelled at her. But alas, even if she could read his mind... she’d likely only laugh at him further.

“Okay,” she finally said with a shrug. “Should we head out then? All of Portia could be waiting for us.”

He immediately nodded. “Yes. Yeah. Let’s do it. That! Let’s do _that_.”

Jo opened the door for him, now fully smiling as she gestured for him to go through. “You sure you’re okay?”

Squaring his shoulders, Arlo made sure to mentally pick up all of his prior thoughts and throw them into the corner of her home - leaving them behind. He then nodded once more as he walked through the doorway. 

“Yup! Perfect!”

* * *

Thankfully, the whole town of Portia was not waiting for them once they arrived at the Round Table. It appeared that Sam had managed some self control as she passed out invitations, leaving them with their usual crew for the night. Although the restaurant was decently busy, all the parties seemed to be spread out and keeping to themselves. 

As Jo approached the table, she fought off the urge to let out another yawn - especially since she knew Arlo would only voice his little theories once again.

_They’re not technically theories. You’re not sleeping, remember?_

Shushing her own nagging voice, Jo flashed a wide smile across her face as they finally reached the table where Rem, Sam, and Emily were already waiting. 

“Hey guys!” she called out, plopping down into the seat next to Emily. “Sorry we’re a bit late.”

“You can blame this one,” Arlo chimed in, now taking the other open seat directly next to Jo. “She was like a wet noodle passed out in the grass. I had to scoop her up, rinse her off.”

The moment he sat down, Jo took the opportunity to give him a gentle punch in the arm. Although, while she scowled at him, he only offered her a laugh in return. 

“Still drowning in commissions?” Sam asked, taking a sip from her drink.

Jo turned her gaze away from the Captain, giving the blonde a shrug. “I wouldn’t say I’m _drowning_ , but they are flooding in.”

“Did you get them all done?” Emily asked, her voice gentle as she offered Jo a small smile.

“Sure did,” Jo said with a firm nod. “And I have quite the lineup for tomorrow as well. Busy, busy, busy.”

“Well, that’s...good?” Emily tried, lifting a brow as she studied Jo’s expression.

And once again, Jo nodded. “Yup! Anywayyyyy,” she drew out the word as she looked for any new topic to grab hold of. For once, she was really tired of talking about her builds. Finally, her eyes fell upon something else. “Cool slingshot, Rem,” she began, gesturing to his front pocket. “Is that new?”

Rem stared back at her, only glancing down for a second before meeting her with furrowed brows. “You made this for me, Jo. Remember? You gave it to me yesterday.”

_Shoot._

“Right!” she quickly replied. “Of course…”

A silence followed her response, one that weighed so heavily on her shoulders that all she could do was count the seconds that passed. She knew she needed to think of something else to say, especially as everyone’s eyes were now on her or even slowly sliding to the person sitting beside them. However, she was drawing a blank - only thinking of how she couldn’t remember giving him the item yesterday. 

_Think of something. Like a joke. Do we know any jokes?_

God, she wanted to rub her eyes. The lights in there were too dang bright. 

“Can you believe the Day of Memories is finally coming up next week? I thought it’d never come,” Arlo finally jumped in. 

As if by magic, everyone’s faces around the table began to light up as they nodded or provided various responses. Especially Sam who let out a loud groan, pulling everyone’s attention.

“I swear this has been the longest summer of my life. I never thought I’d say this, but I’m actually getting tired of the sun!” she exclaimed.

To this, Rem chuckled as he quickly retorted. “You realize that the sun still comes out regardless of the season?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sam pushed back. “You know what I mean, Rem. The humidity, the heat. I’m over it! Bring on winter!”

“I think you’re missing a step. Fall comes after summer.”

“Rem, I swear -”

As the two continued their little bickering, Jo began to tune them out as she slightly turned her head towards the man sitting next to her. Though the conversation had moved on, Jo’s thoughts were still on the moment before when her memory had failed her… and also the moment when her friend had decided to “come to her rescue.” 

Slowly, Jo’s foot slid over to the left until she finally found the side of Arlo’s ankle. She then gently gave him a few small taps, studying the side of his face to see if he’d notice. Sure enough, she watched as Arlo’s face tiled slightly in her direction to give her the smallest smile, all while he bumped his foot back into hers. The breath that left her finally lifted the weight completely off her shoulders. 

“Hey Jo, hey Arlo,” a voice suddenly spoke from the side of the table, immediately causing Jo’s foot to shoot away from Arlo’s - as though she’d been caught. However, that was completely ridiculous considering they had been masked by the table top.

And anyhow, it’s not like they were doing anything secretive or weird. Not at all.

“I went ahead and just brought your usuals. Hope that’s okay,” Sonia continued, sliding the two glasses onto the table.

“Yeah, that’s great,” Jo replied as Arlo happily nodded. He passed her drink to her, causing Jo to promptly wrap her hands around it. She hadn’t even noticed how warm her palms had been until they met the cool glass.

Sonia began to walk away but soon came to a sudden stop, turning back to the table as her eyes fell on Jo. “Oh - hey, girl. I know this is random, but do you think you could make me one of those wooden music boxes? I’ve been dying to have one since I saw the one you made Antoine.”

Without thinking, Jo gave the woman a nod, her hands leaving the glass as she reached into her pocket. “Sure thing. Leave it to me,” she replied, finally retrieving the notepad.

“Thanks! I’ll make sure to keep those drinks coming!”

Sonia was then gone from the table, leaving Jo to scratch out the order just under the other commissions she’d gathered for tomorrow. However, as Jo finished the note she could feel a pair of eyes on her, causing her to look up. 

“I’m fine,” she quietly assured Arlo, the words falling from her mouth as soon as she saw his lifted brow. “It’s just a music box.” She shrugged as she slid the notepad back into her pocket. Seeing his expression remain the same, Jo quickly grabbed the glass in front of her, lifting it up as a large smile spread across her face. 

“To the new engineer!” she called out, capturing the table’s attention. As they all began to follow suit, she made sure to make eye contact with Sam, offering her a knowing smirk. “Who is _definitely_ real and _definitely_ coming!”

A loud laugh escaped Sam then, filling the space around them as they all bumped glasses...allowing the festivities to officially begin. 

* * *

Two drinks down and Jo was feeling more awake then she had in a _very_ long time. Okay… more awake than she had in the last two weeks at least, which really wasn’t that long. But still! All yawns had been stifled as she was now only caught up in laughter and buzzing conversation. 

“You are a liar, Rem!” Jo stated, shaking her head at the man as her smile widened. “I like the Mysterious Man! I would _never_ say he’s some creep. _In fact_ , I think he should open his own shop in town.”

“Oh, no way,” Sam cut in. “He definitely is _some creep_ . It’s right there in his name. I mean, come on. _Mysterious Man_? Really? Everyone thinks he’s so edgy and cool, but he probably lives in some sort of cave.”

“Oh, Sam…” Emily started, shaking her head. 

“Besides,” Sam carried on. “The only vacant building is right next to the schoolhouse!”

“So what?” Rem asked.

“So what!? We can’t have him that close to the children. He’s gonna kidnap them or something,” Sam tried. 

Arlo laughed at this, a bit of shock worn on his face. “Why are you like this? You do realize what you’re saying, right?”

“Those are some serious allegations, Sam,” Jo joined in. 

“I’m being realistic,” Sam stated.

“Pessimistic,” Rem corrected her. 

“Rem!” Sam yelled, beginning to give him small jabs in the arm. “I. Swear. To. God.” 

Following her outburst, the table erupted in more laughter - all at Sam’s expense - causing Jo to lean into Emily as they giggled together. There was almost an ache growing in Jo’s face and stomach, a consequence of her expressed joy - basically on full overload. Following their little fit, Jo began to catch her breath as she gazed across the room, instantly causing her to become distracted as she noticed someone standing alone.

“Nora!” Jo called out, startling Emily beside her as she began to wave at the distant brunette. “Hey, Nora! Over here!”

“Jo, what are you doing?” Sam asked, shooting Jo a look. “You’re going to invite the Goody Two Shoes over for a drink?”

Jo’s eyes momentarily strayed away from the girl making her way across the room in order to glance at Sam, giving her a lopsided smile. “Yeah. Why not? She’s cool.”

Sam laughed. “Cool is not exactly a word I would use to describe Nora...”

“Well, you should really start,” Jo countered, her smile growing. “Because she’s also a _‘pretty cool chick_.’”

Sam wrinkled her nose at Jo’s word, all while Rem and Arlo broke into laughter as they recognized the old joke. However, it was short lived as the girl finally arrived at their table, right at Arlo’s side. 

“Nora!” Jo vibrantly stated. “How’s it going?”

In response, the girl gave a shy smile as she glanced around at the table - lingering on Arlo for a beat longer than the others - before she met Jo’s gaze once more.

“It’s going well,” she answered, her fingers knotting together - just as Jo had seen the day before. Seeing it brought back a few other memories in the builder’s head, but she chose to wave them off as she kept her focus on the girl before her.

“Haven’t seen you in here before,” Sam chimed in, her tone not as welcoming. Not that it was cold, but she still didn’t seem entirely pleased that Jo had called Nora over. This caused Jo to shoot the blonde a look, nearly making her want to nudge Sam’s foot to really drive her message home.

“Y-yeah,” Nora continued on. “I usually have other commitments during the evenings… but I thought I would maybe try something new tonight…”

Smiling, Jo gave Nora a big nod of approval. However, as she stared at the girl, Jo couldn’t help but notice how Nora’s eyes ever so slightly slid over to a particular individual once again. The Captain himself.

_Oh…_

The dots began to connect in Jo’s head as she slowly turned her gaze to Arlo, seeing that the man was giving Nora a warm smile. However, it was the same smile that he always wore upon seeing her. 

_She knew he’d be here._

Of course she had. The Corps often found themselves at the Round Table after finishing their work day. Jo had even popped into the restaurant now and then if she needed anything from the team, or just to join in on their fun. But this was new for Nora. She’d never set foot into the Round Table at these hours - as Sam had mentioned. And Jo knew there was a reason for it.

_She knows he’s single. She’s shooting her shot._

As Jo’s stomach flipped, she quickly countered it by planting a smile on her face as she reached for her drink. In one fluid motion, she downed the remaining inch of liquid before replacing the empty glass to the countertop.

“Well,” she finally said, feeling more of the alcohol flood through - matched with many buzzing emotions. “Care to join us? We have room for one more.” She then gestured to the other side of the table where an empty seat resided next to Rem.

Nora’s eyes grew wide at Jo’s words. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense,” Arlo chimed in before Jo could - to which she was both thankful for and indifferent to. “You’re more than welcome.” He then gestured to the seat - all while Sam and Jo both eyed him, though Jo’s look was much more subtle than Sam’s. Perhaps that was because their reasoning for the glances was _very_ different. 

“Yeah,” Rem chimed in, patting the seat. “Join the party.”

Nora smiled in response, her fingers finally pulling apart as she moved to take the chair. As she settled, Jo stared over to her, keeping her eyes focused on the girl’s expression. Though the nervous manner of her fingers may have been broken, Jo could still see the uncertainty in Nora’s features. The girl gave another smile, but still her eyes shifted around until they eventually landed on the table in front of her as she fell into silence. 

Jo’s brow nearly furrowed as she watched the girl, her leg slightly bouncing under the masking table. There was a small tugging on her heart that Jo couldn’t bring herself to ignore. Only, this time it did not mirror how her heart had ached during Nora’s and her prior conversation - now it pulled in another way completely.

Yes - Nora was there for Arlo. And while that did cause a stir in Jo’s core, she also knew that she couldn’t sit there and view Nora as a sort of enemy. Or even let herself sink into the shadows while Nora squirmed all night due to feeling like some sort of “outsider.” It wasn’t in Jo. After all, she had invited her to the table - not to be cruel or scare the girl away with the group’s exuberant behavior, but because…well… she really did like Nora. 

Even if Nora liked Arlo.

“So, Nora,” Jo kicked off a new conversation. “We were just talking about the Mysterious Man. What do you think? Lunatic or genius?”

Following the question, Jo could see Sam rolling her eyes as she readied herself to jump in once more. However, Nora beat her to the punch, providing her answer before Sam could do anything. 

“Oh, I’ve talked with him a few times..” she began, slightly shrugging her shoulders. “Lee says he’s insane and ‘a disgrace,’ but I don't think that's fair. Although… I have to say I wouldn’t be surprised if he did live in some bush down by the river.”

“Exactly!” Sam jumped in as Nora finished, unable to help herself. “I told you! _I told you_. Thank you, Nora.” Immediately following her words, Sam’s hand moved in front of Rem in order to reach Nora, waiting to deliver a solid high-five. And even though Nora blinked a few times, her lips soon fell into a smile as she met Sam’s hand.

Jo couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the interaction, which Arlo mirrored instantly. However, their amusement was lost on Sam as she shot them a smug smile, her hands crossed in front of her chest. 

“See! I’m not the only one!” she told them triumphantly, though the rest of the table could only chuckle once more.

“You sure showed us. Though I don’t think she mentioned _anything_ about kidnapping children..” Arlo teased with a tilt of his head, which was met by Nora’s bewildered gaze. Jo even lifted her glass to Sam, ready to take a swig in her honor. However, her actions were unfulfilled as there was no drink to be had. 

“Mmmm,” Jo hummed at the glass in disapproval. “I need to get another drink.” She then tapped Arlo’s shoulder, signaling for him to let her slip out. “Anyone want anything?”

The table grumbled in unison, holding up their own drinks that had only recently been filled. Jo nodded, sliding from her seat as Arlo had cleared her path. Once she was standing, she could hear that the table’s conversation had carried on as Emily was asking Nora some sort of question about the church. With the rest of her friends being distracted, Jo turned to Arlo - who was still standing beside her after letting her out from her seat. 

“Keep an eye on Sam,” Jo whispered to him as she slightly leaned towards his ear. “I don’t want her to scare Nora off somehow.” Raising her head to meet his gaze, she gave him a small smile. Without skipping a beat, Arlo chuckled as he nodded. 

“I promise to do my best,” he replied.

Jo laughed as well. “That’s all anyone can do, really,” she told him. She then gave him another poke in the shoulder as they smiled at one another, her feet suddenly less than thrilled to walk away from him.

How nice would it be to just stand there all night staring at him?

“Alright,” she finally said, taking a sudden breath. “I’ll be right back.”

Not waiting for his response, Jo walked away and began to weave through the Round Table. She could see Sonia carrying a large tray of drinks as she headed towards another side of the restaurant, settling Jo’s suspicions why she hadn’t noticed Jo’s empty glass. Normally Sonia was excellent at catching those things, dropping off another drink as you finished your last. However, it appeared she had her hands full that night. 

Reaching the bar, Jo tapped the counter as she searched for Django - only to find that he was also preoccupied. But that was fine, she could wait. Humming to herself, she busied her mind by looking up at the menu, reading the usual options for both drinks and meals that the Round Table provided. A plate of Mapo Tofu did sound good right about then. Had she eaten dinner? Or lunch for that matter?

“Hello, Jo,” Django spoke, appearing right in front of her. “What can I do for you?”

Lowering her gaze, she gave the man in front of her a greeting nod. “Can I just do the usual, Django? I think Sonia has a tab going for me.”

“Coming right up,” the man confirmed, grabbing a clean glass from the bar. “Would you like anything to eat? I saw you studying the menu.”

“Oh, umm…” Jo began, her leg slightly bouncing as she thought of the tofu once more. However, she eventually shook her head. “No, that’s alright. I’ll just stick with the drink.” She figured she would likely just enjoy a late night snack back at home anyway.

“Understood. One moment then,” Django stated before sliding down to the other side of the counter once more. She stared at him for a few moments, watching as he began to fetch the ingredients for her drink with steadied hands. Letting him do his thing, Jo then pulled her eyes away, glancing around the restaurant as she studied the other occupants - enjoying the way they were all lost in their own exciting chatter. Slowly, she turned around to press her back to the bar, allowing her eyes to continue scanning the room and capturing each scene in front of her. However, her gaze eventually slid back to her own table as she decided to check in on the group, especially because she was still weary of Sam’s behavior. 

Once her eyes reached the table, she let out a small breath as she could see the smiles still worn by all. But this was short lived as she soon became distracted with one scene in particular… one between Nora and Arlo. They were smiling at one another, appearing as though they were lost in their own conversation as the other three at the table engaged in their own. Jo’s lips tugged down slowly as they fell into a line instead of the smile she had been wearing seconds before. She knew that her behavior was unfair, especially because Nora and Arlo were friends and just having a _harmless_ conversation… except now it was different...Wasn’t it? 

As if answering her thoughts, Jo then watched as Nora continued to smile at Arlo, but now she stood from her seat at the table. Where was she going? To get a drink? To leave entirely?

Would it be that terrible if she decided to leave?

Following that thought, Jo mentally scolded herself. Now she was beginning to sound like Sam, which was ridiculous. Was she really intimidated by _Nora_?

What reason did she have to be intimidated? It wasn’t like Jo was pursuing Arlo and there was this...competition! They were only friends! Even despite ..all the other... _stuff_.

Focusing back on Nora’s actions, Jo waited to see if the girl really was leaving or what was the reason for her standing. Her answer soon came as she then watched as Nora moved from her seat in order to come around to the other side of the table. Since Jo had left, Arlo had scooted to the center seat on their side, likely to make it easier for Jo once she returned. However, it appeared that the seat was no longer hers as Nora now came to his side and planted herself in the chair - never once breaking her part of the conversation. As Jo’s eyes remained on the scene, she could feel the top of her head prickle. Slowly, her eyes slid away from Nora - who still wore a wide smile - and instead went to Arlo, eager to see his own reaction. Scanning the side of his face, Jo noticed as the smile gently shifted on his face. The upturned corners of his lips morphed until his mouth was slightly open, almost as if he were caught off guard by Nora’s actions. Even then, the girl did not notice his changed reaction as she carried on with her speech, which remained true even as Jo saw Arlo’s head slowly begin to turn.

And then his eyes met hers. Across the entire restaurant, the two were staring at one another - both with almost blank expressions painted across their faces. Arlo blinked at her a few times, his lips parting as they held each other’s gaze. 

But what was his reasoning for looking for her? Had he even been looking for her? Or was it merely a coincidence that they had found one another?

Seconds ticked by before Jo’s senses finally came back to her, the murmur in her ears drifting away as she found herself present once more. As she came back into her own, she realized that they had been staring at one another for nearly a minute as neither of them provided any reaction to make sense of it. 

If he was staring at her for that long... then maybe he had been looking for her.

Dipping into her thoughts, Jo considered why that could be before she finally landed on one reason. Nora had simply taken her seat, he had obviously been confused by the action, and Jo would eventually return to the table and see the change for herself. Maybe he was only trying to apologize that he had been the reason behind the new seating arrangement.

_Or maybe we’re reaching here._

Regardless, Jo figured she should finally show him some sort of response - their blank faces obviously getting them nowhere. Doing just that, she gave him a quirk of her eyebrow and a small smile as she shrugged her shoulders. It was whatever.

Arlo’s own lips remained parted before he finally gave her a smile of his own. Only, this one was not as full and lively as the others he had shown throughout the night. Instead, his lips pressed together as only the corners of his mouth turned upward, and then he was offering a shrug as well. This lasted only seconds before he then turned his gaze away from her, and instead it landed on Nora as he fell back into their conversation once more. Seeing his attention pulled away, Jo nodded to herself as her eyes fell to the ground momentarily. More thoughts threatened to enter her brain, but she was, _thankfully_ , interrupted by a voice behind her.

“Here you are, Jo. Sorry for making you wait,” Django spoke, sliding a filled glass to her as Jo turned around. “As you can see, we’re quite busy tonight.”

Jo waved him off, giving him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about it. And thank you for the drink. I appreciate it.”

Django nodded, quickly wiping the counter down as she pulled the drink to herself. “The pleasure is all mine. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Giving him a small wave, Jo took her drink and once again made her way back to the table. However, this time her legs moved slower underneath her as she passed through the crowd. Perhaps it was because she didn’t want to spill the drink in her hands...or maybe it was something else entirely. Regardless, she really didn’t want to get into that now. 

Finally reaching the table, Jo smoothly slid into the seat next to Rem as she placed her new drink down. “So what did I miss?” she asked, glancing to Emily first. 

In the following moments, she watched as Sam, Rem, and Emily’s eyes slid to her - all their expressions immediately frozen as if they had only then noticed the new seating arrangement. Then came Sam’s lifted brow as her gaze flickered from Jo to Nora and then back again.

_Don’t say anything. It’s no big deal._

“We were just…” Emily said, catching Jo’s gaze once more. “Um, we were talking about the lake in the Collapsed Wasteland. Thought it would be a lotta fun if we all went for a swim.”

“Well, almost all of us,” Sam whispered under her breath, so quiet that Jo knew she could only hear it due to being a seat away. She noticed how Rem bumped Sam’s leg until the table, thankful that the man could perform the action for Jo.

“Is that safe?” Jo asked, taking a drink from her glass. “I mean, with all the pinecocks and flurpess hanging around?”

“They don’t really go near the water,” Rem told her. “They tend to stick to their usual spots. I don’t think we’ve ever really had a problem with them.”

“And even if we did!” Sam jumped in, just as Jo knew she would. “You have us to take care of them!”

Jo laughed at this, Rem soon joining her as he shook his head. “Oh, I know you would, Sam. No doubt about that,” Jo responded, her voice slightly teasing.

“It would be nice to get out to the lake,” Arlo chimed in much to Jo’s surprise. She hadn’t even known he’d been listening, assuming he was still engaged with Nora. 

“You swim, Captain?” Jo asked, lifting a brow. 

To this, Arlo let out a small laugh, staring right back at her. “Does that surprise you?”

“Hmm,” Jo stopped for a moment. “A little. I can’t really picture _you_ doing cannonballs.”

And she really shouldn't have been. Because the moment the idea of a swimming Arlo slipped into her mind, other images soon followed. Of Arlo… in his swimsuit...shirtless.

Clearing her throat, Jo leaned back in her chair as she focused on the _fully clothed_ man in front of her. “Or are you more of a laps guy?”

“Well, this might come as a _complete_ shock to you, but I am in fact human and enjoy normal, leisure activities,” Arlo retorted. 

Jo smirked, as she glanced to Rem, quickly exchanging a look. “Doesn’t that sound like something a robot would say if they were _trying_ to convince you that they were a human?”

“Now that you mention it…” Rem began, shooting a skeptical look at the man across the table. “Ack and him have been spending a lot of time together. Maybe there’s more to their friendship that I never saw before...”

Following his statement, both Jo and Rem bent over in laughter together, enjoying the small joke maybe a little too much. Jo could practically feel Arlo’s scowl piercing into their skin.

“Never imagined my best mates would team up against me,” he said, his tone wavering as he tried to mask his own amusement with disapproval. “Thanks. To the both of you.” However, his response only made Rem and Jo laugh again before flashing him a few cheeky smiles. 

“And yet you didn’t deny the fact that you’re probably _(...most definitely)_ a robot. Can the jury please take note?” Jo asked, her eyes moving to Emily. The woman immediately nodded, pretending to scratch the words down on an imaginary notepad.

“Noted!” Emily declared.

“Oh, come on -” Arlo began, a smile now pulling on his lips. He looked as though he were about to make some sort of case until someone suddenly appeared at the side of their table. This time it wasn’t Sonia.

“Hello everybody,” the smooth voice spoke, causing everyone’s attention to turn - a silence immediately fell over them. Well, over almost all of them.

“Hey, Phyllis,” Sam said, her smile evident in her voice. Apparently she did not share the same indifference as the rest of the group to Phyllis’s sudden appearance. “What are you doing here?”

“Just grabbing a drink with Gust and Albert. Then I noticed you all sitting over here and I couldn’t help but come say hi,” the woman stated. However, though her explanation seemed friendly, there was something about her tone that didn’t exactly fit. It was like a smile that didn’t actually meet one’s eyes.

Keeping her head turned to Phyllis, Jo blinked as she quickly shifted her eyes to another individual occupying the table. This time though, his gaze did not meet her own. Instead, Arlo’s eyes were fixed on his glass as he slightly pushed it back and forth with fidgeting fingers. His jaw was tensed as he didn’t care to look at the standing blonde. Jo couldn’t say that she blamed him. Of course, the scene was already awkward, but Phyllis’ somewhat discrete tone was only making matters worse. 

“Wanna come join us?” Sam asked, the lightness of her words insisting that she had failed to read the rest of the table. This seemed to remain true even as Rem and Emily attempted to now give her subtle looks, Jo resisting to the urge to do the same. Instead, she snuck another glance to Arlo, who’s shoulders seemed to tense further as he harshly swallowed.

Could Sam really not see what was going on? Or did she just not care? Jo understood the desire for things to go back to “normal,” but now was definitely not the time.

“No, no,” Phyllis replied, allowing everyone to let out the breath they seemed to be holding. However, she soon followed it up with another comment that made Jo’s own shoulders tense. “I don’t think I’d be exactly welcome anyway.”

As if realizing for the first time, Sam’s lips parted as she then looked at the others seated around the table. She immediately closed her mouth, giving a nod as she simply accepted Phyllis’ answer. Except, Jo wasn’t as submissive to Phyllis’ words. If the woman knew her presence would “upset” some of their party...really only one person… then why had she come over in the first place? Why not just wave Sam over to say hello in a more private manner? After all, Sam was really the only one at the table who was close to Phyllis, seeing as they were best friends.

But no. Phyllis had intentionally come over and decided to be cold and now blunt. If Jo had to guess, she’d say that Phyllis only did it to dig under Arlo’s skin. Apparently everything wasn’t smoothing over as well as Jo had thought. 

Figuring that her final stab would give her whatever satisfaction she was looking for, Jo had hoped that Phyllis would just walk away and head back to her own party. However, it was quickly clear that wasn’t the case as Phyllis’ eyes found a new target.

“Nora,” she began, her tone not any warmer. “I’m surprised to see you here tonight. You never come to the Round Table.”

_What is she doing?_

Jo lifted a brow as she watched Nora shift under Phyllis’ gaze. “Just trying to get out a little,” the girl replied, her voice smaller than before. 

Phyllis hummed at this, a slight smile coming over her lips. It caused the tingle on Jo’s head to gradually shift down to her neck, then to her shoulders. What was Phyllis playing at here?

“Sure,” Phyllis continued. “And _how nice_ of Arlo to be so welcoming. You two look -”

And just like that, Jo could no longer hold her tongue. 

“It is nice,” she spoke, the words clipped. The abrupt reply had left her harshly, immediately causing Phyllis’ head to turn to her as if startled. “After all, Nora is a good friend of mine,” Jo continued. “And Arlo’s, for that matter.”

As those words left her, Jo could see Phyllis' gaze become slightly colder, but still the woman said nothing. 

“ _So_ as you can imagine we’re _all_ being very welcoming. Having a good time,” Jo told her, giving Nora a small nod as she spoke. “And I think we’d really like to keep it that way.” As she finished, Jo’s own eyes fell back on Phyllis’, but the woman soon tore her gaze away. 

“Ok, well… enjoy your night,” Phyllis said, her voice lowered as she began to take a step away. “Talk to you later, Sam.”

“Sure thing…” Sam stated. Though, it may have been unlikely that Phyllis actually heard it as she had now fully left the table - off to join Albert and Gust once again. By the way her hips swung, Jo could tell that the woman was definitely displeased with how the conversation had ended.

Following the woman’s exit, the table remained silent as if they were all stewing over what had just occurred. Jo knew there were likely many different thoughts going through everyone’s heads - some of annoyance, others of embarrassment. However, she found that she really only cared about what one person was thinking.

Arlo.

Was he okay? Would he be upset with her for speaking out against Phyllis? Maybe he thought it was completely out of line. Would it ruin the night?

More seconds passed, leaving Jo to wonder if she should cut her losses. To excuse herself and head home for the night. After all, Arlo wasn't the only one who could have potentially been irritated with her actions - Sam was Phyllis’ best friend and likely didn’t approve of Jo being so forward. 

Jo nearly let out a sigh, ready to say her goodbyes when she was cut off by someone else. And to her surprise, it was Arlo.

“Sorry about that,” Arlo spoke, letting his own sigh fall from his lips as he leaned back in his seat. 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Emily was the first to respond, shaking her head. 

“Yeah. I hate to say it, but Phyllis was definitely out of line,” Rem chimed in, giving Arlo a nod of reassurance. 

“Ah, well...perhaps she wasn’t,” Arlo said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“No,” the reply came, though it hadn't been from Jo - even though the word had been right on the end of her tongue. Instead, it came from Sam, which Jo definitely hadn’t expected. 

“She really shouldn’t have said all that. Or even come over in the first place,” Sam continued, shaking her head. “I know she's my best friend...but I agree. She was out of line.”

In response, Arlo gave her a small smile, obviously thankful that she had taken his side on this one. The last thing they all needed, especially him, was to deal with another scene after Phyllis’ little antics. If Sam had decided to lash out at them for the sake of her friend then the night would have _definitely_ been over.

But still they carried on as Sam leaned forward a little, allowing herself to fully look at Jo as she offered a smile. 

“And thanks, Jo. For stepping in and putting an end to it. I wanted to say something, but you know…” Sam told her. 

_She didn’t want to be caught in the middle._

Jo nodded. “Yeah, I get it. Don’t worry about it.” She then moved her gaze to Arlo, finding that he was looking at her this time. “Sometimes my stubborn tongue is good for somethings,” she joked.

Arlo let out a breathy laugh as he nodded, his eyes falling to the table. “That it is. That it is…” He then looked back up at her, flashing a smile. The sight of it expressed the only gratitude she needed - not that she needed any, really. She was just glad that he was okay. 

“I think I need another drink,” Arlo finally said, gesturing to his empty glass with another laugh. Slowly, Jo could see a weight was beginning to lift his shoulders. “Or maybe three,” he continued.

“That can definitely be arranged,” Rem said, shaking his own drink that was growing low.

“Some refills then?” Jo asked, figuring they _all_ could use another round.

“Please,” Arlo answered, already reaching for the remainder of hers. 

Jo chuckled as she turned to look out at the restaurant, ready to flag Sonia down. However, not before she managed to catch Nora’s gaze, noticing the gentle stain of red across the girl’s cheeks. And then Nora gave a gentle smile before her lips began to move to mouth two silent words. “Thank you.”

Jo gave the girl a nod.

* * *

Arlo hadn’t been kidding when he said he had needed another drink. Or three. Jo wasn’t _exactly_ counting, but she knew that Arlo had already tossed a few back ... _aaand_ he was now halfway through another. However, while three drinks was nearly enough to put Jo on her butt, he was much better at handling his liquor. It hadn’t been until drink number five when Arlo had become actually buzzed, but now seeing as this was _maybe_ drink seven - she could confirm that he had certainly reached “drunk” territory. 

And she had to admit, drunk Arlo was _absolutely_ adorable.

Though he usually had great stories and jokes to share, tonight they came out louder and bolder than before. The grin that would sit across his lips as the whole table nearly toppled over with laughter only made Jo’s own smile grow wider - causing her cheeks to ache more than before. Phyllis and her intrusion were long forgotten… as was Jo’s indifference to Nora. She no longer cared that Nora had taken her seat as the two girls were now laughing uncontrollably together - relishing in each moment. 

However, after many humorous conversations, it seemed as though their usually calm and collected Captain had grown restless - tapping his fingers on the top of the table as his eyes eagerly scanned his surroundings. Though, he didn’t seem to be looking for anything in particular. 

“Arlo,” Jo finally stated the man’s name, pulling his attention to her. “Care for a game of darts?”

He was then beaming again before providing a quick nod. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Giving each other a wicked smile, Jo stood from her side of the table while Arlo requested to slide passed Nora. The girl obliged, looking at the man with wide eyes and tight lips as he went. Except, Arlo seemed to be oblivious to Nora’s gaze as he simply thanked her and then turned to look at Jo. His hands began to rub together as he smiled at her - making him look like a young boy on Christmas morning. The builder almost felt guilty as she saw Nora’s eyes turn away, cast downward as she took her seat once more. Jo thought of inviting the girl along, but the voice in the back of her head stopped her. After all, Jo was allowed to spend time with her best friend too. Was that so selfish?

Maybe… considering the underlying details.

“Ready to experience a tragic defeat?” Arlo asked, finally leading her away from the table. Becoming distracted by his words, Jo’s mouth fell open as she followed him. 

“I don’t like what you’re implying, Captain,” she replied, giving him a good poke in the side. “Never underestimate an opponent.” 

“I’ve seen my opponent’s hand eye coordination,” he informed her as they entered the game room. “I think my odds are _pretty_ good.” He finished up his claim with a loud laugh, causing Jo to give him another poke - this time harder than the first. However, Arlo was quick to grab her hand and keep it in a gentle squeeze. 

“You better stop poking me or I’ll be inclined to poke you back,” he teased her, though she noticed how his voice seemed to dip lower. Following her words, Jo could feel her cheeks grow warm as she quickly swallowed a bubble forming in her throat. The idea of poking him again stuck out in her mind, but inevitably she decided to play nice.

Wrinkling her nose at him, she twisted her hand from his grasp as she finally came to a stop in front of the dart board. “How about we focus on one competition at a time?” She then pulled the actual darts from the board before moving back to the throwing line. “Want to go first?” Jo began to hold the darts out to him, but Arlo quickly gave her a shake of his head. 

“I’d much prefer you start,” he insisted. “I don’t want to intimidate you before you have a chance.”

Jo laughed at his remark, rolling her eyes as she turned her attention back to the board. “Wow, alcohol sure makes you cocky. And annoying.”

“I believe you mean ‘confident’ and ‘honest,’” he retorted.

Jo shook her head, prepping one of the darts in her hand as she eyed the board. “No, no. I meant what I said.”

Arlo continued to chuckle, but she was quick to tune him out as she kept her sights fully on her target. Closing one eye, the tip of Jo’s tongue poked out from the corner of her mouth as she began to aim her dart. Arlo threw out another comment as he watched her, but she chose to ignore him as she finally reared back and then threw her first dart - right into the second bullseye.

However, she didn’t stop there. Immediately after the first, she switched another dart into her throwing hand and sent it towards the board. And then she threw the third. Opening her eye, she could see that the second dart had landed in the second ring again, but the third had hit the bullseye perfectly in the middle.

“Woo!” Jo let out a holler, throwing her hands above her head as she saw her work. She then turned to Arlo, giving him a triumphant grin as he still stared at the board - completely dumbfounded. “Not so ‘confident’ and ‘honest’ now, are you?” Jo teased, her hands lowering as she instead folded her arms over her chest. 

“Wow,” was Arlo’s final reply as he finally moved his gaze to her. “I have to admit...I’m actually a little surprised.”

Jo chuckled once more, stunned to find that he hadn’t said something equally as snarky back to her. “Yeah, I can tell. If you keep holding your mouth open like then you might start catching flies.”

“Oh hah, you,” Arlo stated, finally smoothing away his shocked expression. “I’ve never seen you throw darts. How was I to know?”

“You weren’t,” she replied with a shrug. “Still didn’t stop you from running your mouth.” With this final comment, Jo couldn’t help herself as she once again reached a hand forward to poke his side. And just as before, Arlo immediately moved to grab her hand - the speed of his reflexes was astounding. 

However, this time he did not just stop there. Instead, he used his new hold in order to pull her closer to him until they were nearly an inch apart. The movement almost caused her to gasp, but she was quick to mask it with a laugh instead as she felt the inner walls of her stomach begin to twitch. 

“What did I tell you about poking me?” he asked, a soft laugh leaving him as his lips fell into a small smile. 

Forget the twitching, now it felt like Jo’s stomach was rolling - almost as though someone had suddenly pushed her down a hill...or maybe she was just dangling from a cliff. A smile had been planted one her own face as she was unable to answer him, though she did feel a bit breathless….was her chest heaving or was she just imagining it? In fact, as she stared back at Arlo, he too seemed as if he was out of breath. Or was she imaging that as well?

It was hard to really imagine anything. Not when it felt as though Arlo’s face was only inches from her own and his lips... Of course, he was about a foot taller than her so there was no way his lips were _right_ there. The only way that would be possible was if she shifted onto her tip toes or he decided to lean downward…

Speaking of lips, Jo suddenly became exceedingly aware that her own smile had somehow slipped away from her mouth - though Arlo’s remained. That wasn’t the only thing that stayed though - Arlo’s gaze had not broken from hers, though his wide eyes did seem more hooded than before. 

“Your turn,” Jo finally broke her silence. Smoothly, she moved the other set of darts sitting in her free hand and pushed them into Arlo’s own hand… the one that hadn’t pulled her in...and was still holding onto her. 

As if breaking him from a trance, Arlo began to lean backward, finally allowing Jo to take in a (much needed) breath. However, it took a few more seconds until he was finally releasing her hand, all while giving a good shake of his head. 

“Right,” he said, clearing his throat and giving a quick furrow of his brow as he moved the darts in his hands. He then turned towards the board as Jo took a step back, providing her the chance to smooth her hair from her face. With their distance, she also started to glance around the room - thankful that she didn’t find any other occupants. She had known that the room was empty when they first entered, but had hoped it had continued to stay that way. The last thing they needed was other Portions to come stumbling in and getting the wrong idea.

Yup. Definitely the wrong idea.

Still gazing over the empty floors of the room, Jo waited for Arlo to take his turn at the board - but it never came. 

“Actually,” he spoke, causing her to look over at him once more. The sight of him caused her stomach to tingle all over again, or maybe the sensation had never fully disappeared in the first place. “I think I have a better challenge for you. Since I now know what an amazing ‘dart thrower’ you are. Over here.”

Raising a brow, Jo followed as Arlo crossed to the other side of the room and gestured at a wall full of shelves. 

“Uh...what is this?” she asked, looking from the wall back to him. “What exactly am I aiming at?”

“Ah, well, once I hit that switch over there,” he pointed to a red button placed on the wall. “You’ll have lots to aim at.” Following his words, Arlo placed a pellet gun into her hands before he began to feed a couple of gols into the machine. “You have twenty chances. Make them count.”

“Twenty chances? Arlo… what am I even -” However, before she could finish her sentence, Arlo had already moved to the wall and slammed his hand against the button. Jo’s attention was then turned from him as she heard a conveyor belt startup behind the confines of the wall. Within seconds, balloons of various sizes began to flood in across all three shelves - coming from each direction.

_What!?_

“Hit the balloons!” Arlo ordered. “The swinging ones give you higher points.”

Even though she was still trying to find her bearings, Jo raised the pellet gun and began aiming at various balloons. Only, the moment she finally managed to find a good shot the balloon had already disappeared behind the wall again. 

“Crap,” she breathed. 

_Just shoot!_

Finally, Jo pointed in the general direction of a balloon and pulled the trigger on the pellet gun. 

Missed.

She then repeated the motion.

Missed.

Growing frustrated, Jo continued her little routine of pointing and shooting, a smile only appearing on her face when she hit one of the larger balloons. However, her following shots also missed until the machine finally came to a stop. 

Jo let out a groan, lowering the gun as she stared at the vacant shelves. “That game is impossible!” She turned to look at Arlo then, a scowl instantly appearing on her face as she noticed his expression. He was pressing his lips firmly together, but the corners of his mouth were still sliding upward. There was a newfound sparkle in his eyes as if they were threatening to do their own form of dancing.

“Don’t,” was the only word that left Jo’s mouth.

“I’m not,” Arlo replied. But even with those two words a chuckle left his lips, which soon turned into a loud laugh and then louder. 

“You’re an asshole,” Jo threw out at him, trying to keep her own laughter stifled in her throat. “You think you can do better, oh drunk one?”

“I know I can,” Arlo answered, still chuckling.

“Fine. Step right up. Let’s see it,” she told him as she held out the gun. Without hesitation, Arlo crossed to take it before he readied himself in front of the wall. “I’ll even do the honors,” she continued, retrieving some gols from her pocket before placing them into the machine. She then went to the wall, giving him a hard smile before she promptly hit the button. And just as before, the wall came to life. 

But so did Arlo. 

Without hardly looking, Arlo fired a shot towards the wall, hitting one of the smallest balloons dead on - it confirmed the hit by letting out a loud pop. And then he was hitting another.

And then another. 

Twenty shots had come and gone, and Arlo had (annoyingly) hit every single one of them. 

Now it was Jo’s turn to stare at the wall, her mouth hanging full agape as she saw his score flashing at the very top. The moment the game stilled, she slowly turned to him - not even caring to hide the complete shock on her face.

“How in the world…” she began, but Arlo only offered her a lopsided grin in return. 

“I feel like I just got hustled…” Jo spoke again, finally able to neutralize her expression. “Did you just hustle me?”

Arlo laughed at her comment, placing the pellet gun back in its place as he crossed back to her. 

“What do I get for winning?” he asked almost cheekily as he stopped right in front of her. 

“How about a good kick in the shins?” Jo said with her own laugh. 

“Hmm, tempting. But it doesn’t sound the least bit rewarding,” Arlo stated. 

“Some of the remains of your innocent targets,” she tried again, pointing at the material laying on the floor from the popped balloons.

Arlo turned to look as well before he finally shook his head. “I’m going to have to decline once more.”

As his eyes moved to her again, Jo gave another chuckle before they were left smiling at one another.

“Alright. How about a drink?” she asked.

Arlo’s smile grew as he provided her with a nod this time. “Now _that_ I can agree to!” he told her. He then threw his arm around her shoulder as he steered her in the direction of their table. Based on his lazy steps, Jo figured she probably shouldn’t have offered for him to keep drinking - but it was the only “reward” she could think to offer. 

Arriving back at their table, Jo immediately noticed that their party had decreased by one. Nora no longer sat at the table, leaving Emily to occupy the side alone. Upon seeing this, Jo pursed her lips slightly, an odd sensation growing in her chest as she wondered how long it had been since the girl left. Or maybe she hadn’t left - there was always the chance she had shrugged off to the bathroom. 

Deciding to put her curiosities to bed, Jo posed her question to the remaining occupants at the table. “Where’s Nora?”

“She went home,” Emily informed her with a shrug. 

“Probably has to meet a curfew or something,” Sam said dryly, instantly earning herself a hard look from Rem.

“She was tired, Sam. Leave the girl alone,” he told her.

“I was just saying,” Sam grumbled, but she chose not to go on - which was probably for the best.

“Speaking of tired,” Rem spoke once more. “Sam and I were just about to escort Emily home. Were you two planning to head out as well?” His gaze went right to Arlo as he raised the brow at the man. He likely knew as well as Jo that the Captain needed to call it a night. 

“Not quite. Jo owes me a drink,” Arlo said with a grin, giving Jo’s shoulder a squeeze. 

Rem slowly nodded, his gaze sliding over to Jo. The moment his eyes met hers she shook her head, choosing to mouth her words rather than speak them aloud. _“Don’t worry.”_

“Right then,” Rem said, sliding out from his side of the table as Sam followed him. “Make sure you two stay out of trouble.”

“You know I will. Can’t promise the same for her,” Arlo replied. Jo wanted to give him an elbow to the side, but she feared he would topple over if she even tried. 

“Whatever you say,” Sam said as she passed. “Sorry you’re stuck with him, Jo,” she teased, giving a wink. 

“Yeah, me too,” Jo joked back to which Arlo gave her a wrinkle of his nose. 

“Get home safe,” Jo continued. “Thanks for hanging out.”

“You too,” Sam and Emily called back. 

“If he can’t walk up the hill then don’t hesitate to ask Django to carry him,” Rem offered with a wave. “I think Arlo’s earned himself the humiliation.”

“You’ll regret that one when I make you clean out the Sewage Ruins alone tomorrow,” Arlo fired back.

“Yeah, if you remember!” Rem called. However, he was already halfway across the restaurant then, leaving Arlo no chance to provide any further retort. Instead, the Captain only did his own grumbling before he finally fell into one of the open seats. 

“Can you make a note of that in your notebook or something?” Arlo asked as Jo took a seat at the opposite side of the table. “I’d love to see the look on his face if I were to stay true to my word.”

To that, Jo chuckled a little, giving him a nod. “How about I try and remind you tomorrow?”

Arlo hummed as he also nodded. “Deal.”

Jo smiled, but then allowed her eyes to pull away as she looked out at the nearly empty restaurant. In fact, it was really only Sonia and themselves who were left. 

“You sure you don’t want to head home?” Jo asked. “This place is pretty cleared out.”

“Is it really that late?” Arlo asked, looking out as well. “Or is everyone else just a stick-in-the-mud?”

“Good question… I assume it’s pretty late..” she started, unsure of the exact time. However, her eyes then caught Sonia again, clearing glasses and wiping down surfaces a few tables away. “Hey, Sonia! Do you know what time it is?”

“Nearly two in the morning,” the woman informed them, pausing her work. “Afraid we’re about to close the place.”

“Damn,” Arlo said, slouching back in his seat. “Guess there goes our chance for one last drink.”

“Sorry, Arlo,” Sonia replied, picking up her tray as she headed towards their table. “By the time I make the drink you’d have to be out.”

Jo hummed. “Well, how about some shots?” 

Hearing her words, Arlo began to perk up a little, his gaze moving from his friend to the waitress. The excitement in his eyes nearly made Jo giggle.

Sonia smirked, eyeing both Arlo and Jo before she finally nodded. “Alright, I’ll get some shots together. As long as you two can bring up those empty glasses to the bar. It would save me at least one trip.”

“That can be arranged,” Jo said with a smile. She then looked to Arlo, watching as he began to slide various glasses towards himself and stack them. “Are you going to be able to carry those?” she asked, remembering his clumsy feet before. 

“Oh tut tut,” he spoke, shaking his head. “Of course I can.”

“Tut tut?” Jo asked with a laugh. “What are you? An old maid?”

“Not as old as you,” Arlo spoke, stacking another glass. “Now let’s go.”

Following his lead, Jo stood with her own collections of glasses as she saw him get up from his side. Only, the first step he took looked anything but reassuring, causing her to move forward to slide an arm around his waist. 

“Okay, okay. Let’s just get our shot and head home,” she told him.

Reaching the bar, Jo assisted Arlo with placing his stack of glasses smoothly on the countertop - thankful that they hadn’t managed to break any. She figured Sonia would rather have another trip to collect empty cups rather than needing to sweep up broken glass.

“Here are your shots,” Sonia said, sliding them forward. “And for the tabs, paying together or separate?”

“I’ll just pay both. Keep the change,” Jo answered as she placed her gols on the counter, glad to see that Arlo was distracted with knocking back his shot. 

“Thanks, girl. You two have a good night,” Sonia said, giving them a wave as she then slid off to another section of the restaurant. 

“Ready to go?” Jo asked, her arm still around Arlo’s waist.

“Mmm, what about your shot?” Arlo asked, pointing towards the small glass. Jo could already smell the liquid on his breath, and she had to say… it did smell amazing. 

_Maybe that’s because it’s coming from him, though._

Shaking her head, Jo quickly reached forward to grab the glass. Just as Arlo had done, she immediately threw it back, trying not to think of the stinging taste on her tongue before she placed the glass back down.

“Alright,” Jo said, wiggling from the shiver coming up her spine. “Now are you ready to go?”

“Yup!” Arlo replied, a wide smile painted on his lips.

Jo gave a firm nod as Arlo then placed his arm back around her shoulders - it was definitely clear he needed the extra support. Staggering, Jo led them out the front doors of the Round Table, holding onto his waist for dear life. Once outside, she paused, feeling his hip leaning into her as she looked towards Central Plaza - an exasperated sigh leaving her. 

There was no way she was going to be able to guide him all the way up to the Corps’ Headquarters. Not with all the stairs and inclines. Her feet were clumsy enough without the extra weight on her.

_You could always drag him._

Now there was a thought. 

But no. There was no way.

“Arlo…” Jo began, looking to the man. “I don’t think…”

Arlo groaned as he seemed to grasp the meaning behind her hesitation. “Please don’t insist I have Django carry me. That’s out of the question.”

“Well, I don’t know what to do,” she told him. “I can’t get you up that hill by myself.”

“Yourself? Joooooo, I’m fine. I can get up there,” he said.

“Arlo,” she started firmly. “The only reason you’re standing right now is because I’m holding onto you.”

“Oh rubbish. That’s not true.”

“Oh really? Would you like me to let go then?”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t.”

“Exactly.”

Arlo sighed, though it sounded nearly like a laugh. However, with his release of air also came the fact that he leaned into her even more, nearly making them topple over. 

Okay. They needed to get somewhere and they needed to do it quickly. The more they stood there, the more likely Jo’s body would also grow tired.

But what could they do? 

A few seconds passed as Jo’s eyes remained focused on the ground - trying to lay out all of her options. Finally, she decided to grab onto the one that seemed the most plausible, instantly kicking her body into motion.

“Come on,” she said, pulling him with her. 

“Whoa, where are we going?” Arlo asked, taking staggered steps.

“My house,” she informed him.

“Ohhh, Jo,” he started again with a chuckle. “Are you trying to take advantage of a drunk?”

“Shut up,” Jo told him, giving his waist a squeeze. “There’s no way we can make it up those stairs and my house is right around the corner. It’s the best option.”

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say,” Arlo teased further, earning him another squeeze to the side.

After much effort on Jo’s part to keep both of them upright, they managed to reach her small home. Getting through her front door was a challenge, but somehow they maneuvered their way inside before they finally stumbled to the ground in a heap. Jo figured it was bound to happen, she was only glad it had waited until they were actually home.

“I knew you were trying to take advantage of me,” Arlo said with a loud laugh as their limbs had become tangled together. 

“Quiet down,” Jo replied, slapping his arm as she pulled herself away from him. “You’re going to wake the neighbors.”

“You don’t have any neighbors,” he reminded her with a grin. 

“And you don’t have any dignity left,” she retorted, finally able to stand once more. 

“Ouch,” he replied, though he was still laughing.

“Now, are you going to let me help you up? Or are you going to sleep on the floor all night?” Jo asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“Mmm, I don’t know. I think I preferred my previous arrangements,” he told her. 

Registering his words, Jo’s cheeks instantly burned. However, she knew his drunken state was only making him tease her, causing her to roll her eyes. 

“Okay, let’s just get you up. You’ll be much comfier on the couch,” she stated, pulling on his arm. 

“Fair enough,” he responded, lazily beginning to prop himself up.

“Think you can make it?” she asked, holding onto his arm as he made it to his knees. 

“Debatably, but I’m willing to try,” he stated.

Jo nodded. She wasn’t necessarily confident either that they could manage the short walk, but it was worth a shot. 

As Arlo raised himself up more, Jo moved her grasp further up his arm as she used all her strength to steady him. Sure enough, they were able to get him on his feet - not without a little bit of swaying though.

“Who’s the wet noodle now?” Jo asked with a cheeky smile as her arm snaked around his waist again. 

“Oh hah, glad you’re getting so much enjoyment out of this,” Arlo said, beginning to take slow steps with her.

“You just make it so easy,” she told her, finishing the small journey to the couch before allowing him to flop down on the cushions.

“Easy, huh?” he asked, resting his head back as he ran a hand through his hair. “Is that why you’re taking advantage of me?”

“Oh, enough,” Jo said, giving his foot a kick as she scoffed at him. “I am not taking advantage of you.”

Arlo chucked. “You could if you wanted to.”

More fire burned in her cheeks - it even flared up in her stomach.

_He’s drunk, Jo. He’s only teasing._

“Well, despite your wishful thinking, I don’t want to,” she stated, moving to sit down on the couch as well - sure to put some distance between them.

“Oh, wishful thinking?” he said, looking to her. 

“Yes, definitely. I think all of this ‘taking advantage’ talk is just you projecting,” she replied.

“Projecting?” he said with a laugh. “I am most certainly not projecting.”

“Sure, sure.”

“Trust me. I would not be ‘projecting’ or insisting for anything to happen. I already have enough girl troubles.”

“That’s true. You do have plenty of girl problems.”

“So the whole idea that I could be... _projecting_ is absurd.”

“Of course.”

“I mean, the only reason that I am here and drunk -”

“Right.”

“ - Is because of a woman. And the fact that she hates my guts, calls me out in front of my friends. Bloody hell. She was out for my head tonight.”

Arlo paused then, his head resting back on the couch as he looked out at the room. Jo couldn’t help but also pause, taking the moment of silence to study the side of his face. 

“She definitely was,” she finally spoke. 

More quiet seconds passed as Arlo seemed to be lost in thought. However, he was then breaking it, casting his eyes to her again.

“ _Thank you_ , by the way. For putting an end to that. I don’t know what she was getting at with the whole Nora thing, but she seemed awfully upset. What was that even about?”

_He really doesn’t know?_

Was that due to his drunken state? Or was he really that blind to Nora’s emotions? 

_Perhaps he was just too concerned with other things to actually notice._

Jo opened her mouth then, ready to point out the obvious truth that Arlo had gracefully missed. She was prepared to point out how Nora looked at him, spoke to him, spoke _about_ him - every single little thing. She was ready to do it.

But she didn’t. 

If she _had_ told him then perhaps she could have offered some ease to his curious mind, but then she would also be telling him Nora’s secret. She would be telling him something that Nora wasn’t ready to admit.

She would be telling him something that wasn’t hers to say. 

Realizing that Arlo was still staring at her, she figured she should probably give him some sort of answer - as it was clear that she had been ready to respond...before she got lost within her own thoughts.

Thinking on her feet, Jo first shook her head. “I don’t know, Arlo. Phyllis is probably in a sensitive state. Seeing you with _any_ woman right now could get under her skin...even if it’s Sam. Or even me.”

Arlo chucked, nodding at her words. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Though, I think you’d likely upset her more than Sam would.”

Upon hearing this, Jo furrowed her brow, ready to question his statement. However, Arlo was already quick to move on. 

“So about the bed…” he began.

Now her brow was furrowed for another reason entirely. “What about it?”

Was he insinuating that they were going to share it? He wasn’t...he couldn’t be.

“Are you actually going to sleep in it tonight?” he asked, his tone and gaze growing more tender as he stared at her.

Oh. 

Ohhhh.

“I sleep in it every night,” Jo shrugged him off, looking away from him. 

“Jo…” he started, though she wished he wouldn’t continue. Couldn’t they just go back to discussing his girl troubles? Even if that conversation was painful in its own right, she still preferred it to this one. 

“Arlo -”

“No, Jo. Come on,” he jumped in, pulling her gaze to him again. She hadn’t expected him to cut her off...if anything, she had thought he would allow her to side step once more. To just avoid it altogether and continue on as they had the other times he brought up the matter. Apparently that wasn’t the case. 

“You’re not sleeping,” he started again. “And you’re not talking about it. It’s one thing to brush me off, but I didn’t expect that you’d lie to me.”

Now her heart clenched. From the way his eyes searched hers, his voice dipped, his tired body slouched even further. But most importantly, from the way he insisted that she had lied to him. He seemed almost...hurt. And if there was anything that Jo never wanted to do it was to hurt him. The thought of it made her own throat strain as she longed to make it all better. She no longer wanted to avoid him.

“I didn’t lie to you,” she replied, her voice quiet. Though, even with her words, his gaze still remained sad - unconvinced. 

“Or if I did...I didn’t mean to,” she continued. “It’s well...I have been sleeping… just not as much as I should be.”

Staring at him still, she watched as his lips became pressed into a line. Their eyes remained on one another as the both waited, but it was Jo who finally continued. 

“I don’t want to sleep, Arlo...I can’t,” she told him, her throat growing tight. However, she was quick to swallow it down. “I don’t want to see what’s waiting for me there.”

His head tilted slightly. “And what’s waiting for you?”

Jo’s chest continued to rise and fall as she became silent once more. She knew she should carry on… to tell him the things that she saw once she closed her eyes. They weren’t dreams...they weren’t senseless images. They were memories - each one more vivid than the last.

Slowly, Jo began to shake her head, swallowing once more. 

“I can’t,” she told him. “I’m sorry. I...I don’t want to talk about it.”

She watched as Arlo furrowed her brow, his eyes still studying her as her own eyes pleaded for him to accept her answer. And he did. After a few passed seconds, he nodded. 

“Okay, I understand. I don’t like it...but I get it,” he stated, trying a weak smile. “And...I’m here...okay? I can respect that you don’t want to talk about things, but sometimes you need to. Even when you just admitted you weren’t sleeping...that you can’t. It may have seemed like an inch, but we moved forward a mile.”

With his remark, the ache in Jo’s throat finally melted as she let out a small giggle. 

“That was a little cheesy,” she told him, to which he nodded.

“I know.”

“But thank you,” she stated. 

In response, Arlo gave a soft small before he allowed himself to give a small roll of his shoulders - fully dropping the matter.

_For now._

“What a night,” he insisted. “Almost feels like we went to hell and back.”

“Mhmm,” Jo agreed. “I think you may actually be in hell tomorrow once the hangover kicks in.”

Arlo groaned at this, his body shifting as he showed distress from her words. However, through his movements, he slowly flopped over until he was laying down across the couch - _his head falling perfectly in her lap_. The moment she felt the pressure of his head, a spark ran up through Jo’s thighs straight to the top of her head - it took everything in her not to aggressively twitch. 

As a means to deflect, she nearly wanted to tease him - mention that he seemed to be the one trying to take advantage of her. However, the words never actually escaped her. She wouldn’t allow them to. Not when the pressure of his head did feel nice against her legs and the touch did seem so... harmless. Besides, the newfound connection was helping to ease her anxiety over their prior conversation - just as physical touch seemed to do for her many other times. 

“Why can’t we all just enjoy drinking without having to face the repercussions the following day?” Arlo asked with a sigh. 

“Well, we can. As long as we don't chug down seven beers and chase it with a shot,” she told him.

However, Arlo could only offer another groan in response, closing his eyes. The sound of his disapproval made her chuckle before her hands were suddenly pushing into his hair - smoothing the pieces while her fingers gently danced against his scalp. She hadn’t even processed what she had done until Arlo let out another noise - this one being a sigh of approval. It was almost melodic, causing Jo to keep her fingers entangled in his hair as she prompted him to make the noise again. 

“That feels good,” he told her, letting out a soft yawn as his eyes remained closed.

“Good,” she replied softly, continuing her work.

Moments passed as the room grew quiet, only sounds of Arlo’s relaxed breathing to be heard. Jo had even thought he had dozed off when he suddenly began to speak again. 

“Can I come over tomorrow and help you with your commissions?” he asked.

“As long as you remember,” Jo replied.

Arlo hummed. “I will...But that also means that you need to get some sleep.”

The corner of Jo’s lips raised slightly, though he couldn’t possibly see it. “I’ll try, ‘lo.”

Silence enveloped them once more, Arlo’s breath growing deeper as Jo’s fingers still danced in his hair. And all the while, her eyes also remained on his face. She had never seen him like this. So vulnerable...so peaceful. Had he seen her like that either? 

Minutes went by and still the silence remained. Jo figured it had to be around 3 am now. Usually this was the time that she would be pulling herself out of bed, pushing her aching body towards her armchair. With the thought of sleep, Jo’s eyes finally moved away from Arlo to stare at her bed instead. Should she even attempt to climb into it? Really...was there any chance of her dozing off at all? Maybe 3 am was the waking hour and now any attempts to sleep were pointless. Was it worth trying...was there even a point?

_“I don’t want to sleep...I can’t.”_

“Sleep with me.”

Arlo’s words nearly made her jump, her fingers fidgeting in his hair as her eyes snapped back to him.

“What?” the word fell from her lips in a breathless heap. The way her heart was already hammering in her chest was nearly alarming. She feared even Arlo would be able to hear...maybe even feel it vibrating throughout her body. 

Trying to make herself be still, Jo waited for his response. She stared at his face, anticipating his eyes to open. 

But they never did. 

As she listened, she noticed how Arlo’s breathing had become even heavier than before. Or how his head now weighed down on her lap - even rolling slightly to the side. 

_He’s asleep._

He had dozed off. Whether that was before or after he uttered those last three words...she didn’t know. But she sure as _hell_ wasn’t going to wake him up just to ask. 

_He probably drifted off a while ago, Jo. He said it in his_ **_sleep_ ** _. He didn’t mean it._

Talking sense into herself, Jo let out a gradual breath and she finally stilled her fingers in his hair. She then moved both of her hands to the back of his head where she slowly lifted him from her lap so that she could slide away. From there, she was able to gently lay his head back down as she stood from the couch - glad to see that he hadn’t woken up during the process. 

Still staring down at him, Jo mentally gave herself a kick in the backside as she knew she needed to drag herself off to bed - regardless of the bouncing thoughts filling in her mind. God forbid Arlo actually wake up and catch her just staring at him. Not exactly the most reassuring thing to open yours to. 

Pulling herself away, Jo’s eyes fell on her bed - which she also mentally gave a kick in the backside. However, she had told Arlo that she would at least try. After all, she wasn’t ready to surrender to her arm chair just yet. Beginning to pull off her shoes, Jo realized that she should probably do the same for Arlo - the last thing she wanted was for him to wake up with sore feet. The hangover was punishment enough. Quietly, she crossed the room until she reached the other end of the couch. She then began to untie his shoes, making sure they were loose enough so she could easily pull each boot off. Once she accomplished the removal of both boots, she continued to tiptoe to the switch on the wall in order to turn off the lights - leaving her in complete darkness. 

_Please don’t trip on anything. Please don’t trip on anything._

Jo continued her plea as she took careful steps across the floor, trying to retrace the original path she had taken. And thankfully, she reached her bed once more, allowing her to fall down on top of it as it whined against her usual pressure. A gentle groan left her own lips as she situated herself, enjoying the way the mattress pressed perfectly into her back. 

It always started like this. She would lean back, relish in the relief, attempt to let all her cares and worries drift away. However, then her eyes would soon close, her breath would grow deeper, and then...the images would come.

But right then, Jo’s eyes remained open, though they were growing heavier. Her gaze moved from the wooden boards above her to instead glance towards the couch where she knew he’d be. Although she couldn’t see him, she could still hear his gentle breath. She still knew he was there. 

Her gaze then turned upward once more, her eyelids now beginning to flutter shut...each breath growing longer than the last. She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper, as her eyes now fully came to a close - but there were no images there to greet her. Instead, her mind took the reigns as it continued to echo another memory over and over. 

No images. Just one phrase.

_Sleep with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes. Next chapter we will actually be meeting the engineer. XD


	18. A Repetition of Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of Arlo and Jo's sleepover, the Captain unfortunately does not remember all the events that occurred during his drunken state. However, he can't help but feel as though Jo and him have grown closer somehow. But does that reign true when he finds himself trying to help Jo with another presented issue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hey, hello.   
> another long chapter coming at you. i actually didn't realize how long it was until i was doing the final edit to post. sorry!  
> this one was an odd one to write - some parts came easy while others had to be reworked to my liking...hopefully you like them too!  
> also, this chapter opens a lot of occurrences yet to come...one very special one coming next chapter. :D  
> thanks for sticking with me. i hope you're all doing well. <3
> 
> happy reading!

Hot. 

It was the first thought that popped into his head. Not only hot, but  _ sweltering _ . Arlo felt as though he were being steamed alive, causing his whole body to begin to break into a sweat. 

Why was it so hot?

Groaning, his brows pulled together as he braced himself to open his eyes. He could already tell there was plenty of sunlight coming in through the windows - sure to give him a piercing greeting once he no longer hid behind closed eyelids. Running a quick hand over his face, he finally began to blink as he tried his ease his way into the daylight. However, as his vision began to clear he found the pestering light was no longer his main concern. 

Where was he? 

As his instincts kicked in, Arlo swiftly propped himself up on his elbows - feeling a small ache arise in his temples as he did. Blinking a few more times, he soon realized that the room around him was quiet, peaceful, and most certainly did not pose any sort of threat. In fact, he may even have gone as far to say that it was one of the least threatening places - for him anyway. 

He was at Jo’s. 

Of course… she had brought him there last night when he had been a complete drunken mess. 

“Bloody hell,” Arlo hissed through his teeth as he shook his head. However, he quickly realized that wasn’t the best of ideas as he experienced another stab in his temples. Although, this wasn’t the worst headache he’d ever experienced in relation to a self induced hangover. There had been plenty of times that he’d knocked back enough drinks to make even opening his eyes seem impossible… or even leave him quickly staggering for the toilet. Thankfully, that wasn’t his fate now - he felt a lot better than he likely deserved. 

Continuing to come into his own, Arlo’s eyes moved away from the room itself down to his own body. There was no longer any mystery behind why he felt so hot - he had slept in all of his clothes. Well, except his boots. Had he taken them off? He couldn’t remember. 

Actually, there were a lot of things that he couldn’t fully place from the previous night. Though he could recall the general events, other details proved to be a bit blurry. He obviously remembered the beginning of the night - arriving at the Round Table with Jo to find the three others waiting for them. They had some drinks, Nora had suddenly joined their party, and then more drinks were had. After which, Phyllis had made her  _ glorious  _ appearance and completely knocked him on his ass in a matter of two minutes, leading him to have  _ plenty _ more drinks. And that’s when his memory started to become a little patchy. 

What had happened after that? 

Darts! With Jo! She had… she had actually done very well - despite his doubts - which had led him to have her play Shoot Balloons. Although, she hadn’t experienced the same luck with that game. 

_ Okay, right. So what then?  _

Then… he had also played the game and (to no surprise) done  _ very _ well - maybe even a personal best. After which… he insisted that Jo give some sort of prize _.  _

_ Oh hell.  _

He could recall how he had smiled at her, knowing fully well what prize he had desired in that moment. Laying on her couch now, he was overwhelmingly thankful she hadn’t caught onto his meaning - as she had insisted on buying him another drink instead. 

But there was no other drink. There was a shot. They had both taken shots together, which he knew had only worsened his state… and his memory. From there, he could only conjure up bits and pieces of the events following that last shot. He remembered how he had leaned on Jo, but he couldn’t piece together any of their exact conversations. He could recall that she had brought him back to her home, but he couldn’t picture the actual trip. He could only imagine what they had looked like as Jo had pulled him along like a wounded soldier - supporting his weight on her small frame.

It certainly seemed like they had been through a war that night - Arlo being the one who had led them into battle. But despite his foolish behavior… Jo had stayed with him through it all. 

Thinking of the woman, Arlo felt his head roll to the side as his eyes glanced over to another section of the room - her bed.

And there she was. Seeing her instantly made his lips part, even pulling a small breath from his lungs. 

She was sleeping. Peacefully… no dreams or images seemed to be reaching her then as her face was completely smooth, free of distress. She was laid on her side facing him, the covers tossed aside as she laid fully clothed as well. Like him, she had probably grown hot throughout the night as neither of them had cared to shed any clothing. Perhaps he should be thankful for that. 

With that thought, Arlo could feel his jaw tense as he once again tried to piece together the final events of the night. The general idea was there - they had stumbled in and she had helped him to the couch - but was there anything in the details that he needed to know? That he should maybe even be worried about? Though clothes had stayed on - always a good sign - Arlo wasn’t sure if he could trust that his drunken state hadn’t betrayed him another way. After all, intoxication could be very unkind, making one’s bold tongue reveal their most personal thoughts… and feelings. 

Had he said anything of that sort to Jo? He surely hoped not as that was definitely  _ not _ the way he would have wanted to tell her. But...even as Arlo stared at her then, there was no sunken feeling in his stomach. Usually even with a spotty memory he could tell if something may have gone astray… and would he really be sleeping there on her couch if he had done something to muddy the waters? Instead, looking at her… it oddly made his chest warm. 

_ Let’s give drunken Arlo the benefit of the doubt then. Even if he’s an outright buffoon.  _

Choosing to end his fit of self loathing, Arlo began to fully pull himself up, soon shifting to a seated position. He took a moment to pause, resting his elbows on his knees as he allowed his head to hang. One thing was sure - he desperately needed some water as he had the worst taste in his mouth. He also needed to figure out what time it was… every fiber of his being prayed he hadn’t managed to sleep into the afternoon. Raising his head, Arlo braced himself as he finally stood from the couch - his body aching through every single movement. Adding to the list, he really needed a good stretch after contorting his body to fit on that couch all night. And a long shower. 

Yawning, Arlo soon became still as he waited to see if his stomach would grow sour. Sometimes it took actually standing to feel the full effects of a hangover, though he prayed he wouldn’t find himself rushing to Jo’s waste bin. Having her wake up to the sights and sounds of him up chucking was the last thing he needed. But even as he stood there, he found there was no desire for his stomach to empty its contents. He felt fine, except the evident kink in his neck, which once again led him to count his blessings. 

Rolling his head a little to loosen his neck, Arlo went to the end of the couch to collect his boots. In a few smooth motions, he managed to slide both on before he was leaning over to tie them. Only, the moment he leaned over he felt an immediate rush to his head, causing him to lose a bit of his balance. Stumbling, he bumped into Jo’s bookshelf, making it gently slam into the wall before it continued to wobble - threatening to knock a few books to the floor. He cursed under his breath as he straightened, quickly leading him to place his hands against the shelf to steady it. After ensuring that it wouldn’t topple over, Arlo let out a slow breath before glancing over his shoulder to Jo’s bed - thankful to find that she hadn’t moved a muscle even through the noise.

_ She must be out cold. _

_ Good. She needs the rest. _

Deciding he would wait to tie his boots once he was outside, Arlo began to swiftly look around the small room to see if any of his other belongings had been carelessly scattered around. However, he didn’t see anything else out of place, confirming that he was good to make his exit. Nodding, he looked towards the door, knowing he needed to make his way towards it. Only...he found that his feet were not willing to move an inch. Not to the door anyway. They stayed planted there, keeping him within Jo’s room as he became aware that  _ no part _ of him was pleased with the idea of leaving. Despite his need to learn the time, stretch, or take a shower… Arlo would have rather ignored all of those things just so he could stay there. 

Because within that small room there was this new sense of...comfort, as though nothing could harm him if he stayed there in that moment. It was silly considering up until yesterday Arlo hadn’t found himself inside of Jo’s home very often - seeing as Jo was rarely inside of it either. And yet, being there then he felt completely...at home. Now  _ that _ certainly sounded silly.

But then there was also Jo. 

Arlo knew a home was only as good as the people in it, and perhaps that’s what it all came down to. As he had determined, Jo and him had been through hell the night before and even if he couldn’t remember all the fine details...he could feel that the two had only grown closer instead of apart. If this place brought him ease now then it had nothing to do with the room itself, but with Jo. 

A gentle smile grew on his lips as he looked to her, once again finding her in the same sleeping position. With the warmth expanding inside of him he nearly wanted to cross the room to her, but he wasn’t sure what he’d do once he reached her bedside. Wake her and tell her how thankful he was that they were friends? She’d likely think he was still drunk. Actually, even the way he was smiling at her then seemed a little creepy - he wouldn't want her to wake up to him in that state either. 

What he needed to do was just go and address his responsibilities for the day. Even if he still didn’t want to leave...It was almost as if he feared that if he walked through her door that he would lose everything. The comfort, the sense of...home. But how was that possible if both the room and Jo weren’t going anywhere? Even if he did leave then he would be able to carry those comforts with him no matter where he went.

_ This is all getting a bit sentimental, mate. Maybe you  _ **_are_ ** _ still drunk. Either that or all that alcohol really messed up your brain.  _

Arlo nearly chuckled at his own internal thoughts, causing him to question his sanity further. Yeah, it was  _ definitely _ time to leave. 

Nodding once more, he finally took his first step to the door, making sure his boots were silent as they hit the floor. Once he reached the door, he turned to look at Jo one last time as he held the knob in his hand. Still she slept, her expression remaining smooth as she seemed unbothered by the morning light now shining on her face. 

_ Looks like she’s finally getting the sleep she needed.  _

Finally turning the knob, Arlo attempted to keep the door as quiet as possible as he pulled it toward him. Once there was enough room, he quickly slipped out before he was again closing it behind him - hoping he hadn’t managed to disturb her through any of his actions. As the door came to a full close, he retracted his hand and started to back away slowly - as if she could still hear him. 

He had done it. He had left.

He paused for another moment, his gaze moving from her front door to the distant fields where he could see the rising sun. As he stared out, he waited for something inside of him to shift, to feel himself disconnect from the room behind the door. But even as he stood there, Arlo registered how his newfound warmth had not deserted him. If anything, it only grew stronger as he greeted the new day - but perhaps that was because of the heat of the sun now reaching him. Regardless, he still managed a smile as he began to walk on, carrying those comforts he had been so afraid of those losing with him. Wherever he was going, Jo was still somehow there. 

_ Oh, you’ve really done it now. You’re in deep.  _

Ignoring his inner thoughts, Arlo continued forward as he left the small Menagerie behind. After all, he knew he would be back later as he recalled the promise he’d made to help with commissions that afternoon.

That was something he hadn’t managed to forget. 

* * *

Jo was in a full frenzy. Having - mistakenly - slept in, she was now at least three hours behind her usual schedule, leaving her to nearly run around her lawn in an effort to catch up. Attempting to manage multiple commissions at once, all her furnaces and cutters were in full force. Only, they weren’t moving as fast as she’d like, causing Jo to do plenty of huffing and puffing. 

_ This wouldn’t have happened if Arlo would have just woken me up.  _

Jo mentally scolded the man once again, but even through her endless displeasure she had known the reasoning behind his actions. She’d been a fool if she hadn’t. Arlo had noticed her lack of sleep, never shying away from showing his disapproval. And then she had even gone and told him the cause for it...well, partially anyway. Jo suspected he saw her sleeping that morning and didn’t dare disrupt her - likely thinking he was doing her a favor. Even if she did have eight commissions waiting for her.

_ “People will understand if there are some delays,” he’d likely say. “You need to get some rest.”  _

_ Pffft. So what. _

And yet, even through Jo’s childish thoughts, she knew he was right. Not that she was willing to delay her work - she still intended to finish all of her commissions for the day. But he was right that she had needed the sleep, even if she hadn’t wanted it. 

And she had slept. After she had made sure that Arlo was taken care of, she had decided to brave her bed despite the images that taunted her from the nights’ before. She had laid down, closed her eyes...and then braced herself for those very images to find her once again. 

But they hadn’t. Instead, Jo was met with something else entirely. It had started as only a voice...three words echoing in the darkness of her mind as she could hear him whispering to her...as if he were laying right beside her. And then he’d say them again...and again. Until her mind grew quiet, the sound of his voice disappearing, and instead a new image was revealing itself to her - one that didn’t make her bolt up in a cold sweat. 

Because in her mind, he was laying right next to her as they both rested on their sides...facing each other as they were only inches apart. She hadn’t known how they both had managed to fit into her small bed so effortlessly, but maybe that’s how things worked in one’s imagination. And then his hand reached out to touch hers, their fingertips brushing as Jo became aware that he was no longer wearing his gloves. However, her eyes hadn’t dared to move away from his as she’d allowed her hand to move into his grasp. Then everything was silent...still. The only thing moving were his eyes as he’d continued to search hers, but soon his gaze became softer, tired as he was slowly sliding into sleep. And her own eyes seemed to follow as the image of him began to waver, but each time her eyelids would threaten to shut she would force them back open. If she closed her eyes in her imagination...would she lose this moment and be forced into another? God forbid she lose this second of serenity just to slide back into her usual memories of despair. She didn’t want to let her eyes close and lose this... _ she couldn’t. _

His eyes had pushed open as he seemed to notice this, his brow furrowing as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She hadn’t wanted him to stop squeezing...she had wanted him to keep her there. But then his lips parted. 

_ “Sleep with me.” _

The words echoed again, but this time they were no longer a whisper. Instead, they sounded clear as day - as if he’d spoken them right into her ear. He had then scooted towards her, losing another inch between them as his nose gently swept against hers, the sensation of him being so near was enough to immediately make her eyes close. And then she’d nodded, the tip of her nose brushing his own as she found she could no longer open her eyes.  _ She didn’t want to. _ And then her own lips had parted.

_ “Okay.” _

Jo hadn’t even realized that she’d come to a full stop within her lawn as she recalled the events...or rather the daydream. She couldn’t imagine how psychotic she probably looked - standing in the middle of her grass in a stoic state as her gaze pierced into the ground. Anyone who saw her would have probably thought she'd completely lost her mind.

And maybe she had. 

After all, those images she had replayed had been just that. Images. None of it had been real and yet her mind had somehow conjured up the whole scene, using it to practically lure her into sleep. And even though it had worked, she still loathed it all the same. 

_ If you’re picturing him like that then I don’t think there’s any confusion about how you feel about him anymore... _

It was true. She’d been so worried that she’d been confusing ‘feelings’ for something else....like comfort or even simple happiness. However, after last night, she could confirm that likely wasn’t the case. 

_ Sure….he does make you feel those things, but it goes beyond that. Doesn’t it? _

Memories of the night prior filled her head again as she remembered that way her body come alive while they were in the game room, the way she found herself longing to stare into his eyes or play with his hair for hours, or even the tingle of jealousy she had felt once Nora had taken her seat. 

_ Yes, it definitely does.  _

_ Now the real confusion is...what do we do about all these feelings? _

Jo’s mind lingered on the thought of Nora, recalling how Jo had been mentally applauding the girl for actually knowing what she wanted, how she felt. And because Nora was confident in her feelings, she had been willing to show up at the Round Table the night before - a place she never went - just for him. She was sure of how she felt about Arlo and she had been acting on it.

Yeah, Jo had definitely admired Nora for being able to put herself out there somehow. But now that Jo was coming to terms with her own feelings...would she be able to act on them? Would she be able to do what she so greatly admired Nora for? 

Who would have thought the tables would turn and Jo would be commending Nora’s confidence? 

Puffing out another exasperated breath, Jo shook her head as she continued to another side of her lawn in order to retrieve some finished bronze bars. She had more important matters to deal with anyway - like her commissions...or even the memories that had been visiting her each night. Well.... except the night before...

_ Nope. Letting it go. _

That was it. She didn’t want to think about it anymore for the moment. Of course she knew she couldn’t ignore it forever - as appealing as that idea was - but there was also no need to make any final decisions right then and there. 

For now, she would pour her trust in work once again, hoping that it would provide her with its usual distractions - as it had been the last few days. Doing just that, Jo addressed the list of commissions sitting on her workbench to see if she could actually start assembling any of them. She dragged her finger down the paper until she came to the last job she had gathered the day before - Sonia’s wooden music box. 

Ignoring the memories that went with the request, Jo’s gaze shifted out towards her furnaces and saws. Taking stock, she confirmed that definitely she had enough bronze bars and hardwood planks ready for the job.

_ And there’s a perfectly good silicon chip waiting in your chest.  _

_ Alright, showtime. _

* * *

It was now late in the afternoon and five out of the eight commissions were completed. Though Jo was slightly impressed with how quickly she’d finished each job, she also knew she wouldn't be satisfied until all eight were done. There was no way she was going to hand in partial credit - even if it meant she would have to stay up until one in the morning. And that seemed likely as her last three builds were definitely her biggest.

At least she had all her materials ready for each. She only needed to make sure her blueprints and assembly process would hold up.

After a moment of contemplation, Jo decided to tackle the water tanks she had promised Nora - figuring she had put them off long enough. In fairness, this wasn’t technically a  _ big _ job, but Jo had worried that the idea of the commission being for Nora would weigh on her conscious while she built everything. After all, that went against Jo’s whole tactic of using her builds as her salvation from the weight of her other issues. 

Not that Nora was an issue.

_ She’s not, which is why we’re fine. Still perfectly distracted! _

Gathering her wooden boards and stone bricks, Jo placed the materials in an empty patch of her grass. She then went and grabbed her toolbelt from her workbench before returning to her spot, immediately eyeing the wood and brick to determine how to best piece everything together. 

_ Let’s see. The last time we built a water tank for Emily we started by attaching the sides to the bottom and then sanding everything down. But which stain did we use…? Was it the - _

Jo’s thoughts were then interrupted as she heard the sound of hooved feet galloping across stone before they soon met grass. The rhythm of it caused her to raise her head as she anticipated to find one of the Civil Corps approaching - knowing they were only the ones usually travelling on horseback. And sure enough, she was soon looking over to find one of those three people.

“Afternoon, Jo,” Arlo called over, steadying his horse as he now came to a stop on the other side of her face.

The sight of him immediately caused her throat to run dry, making her desperately swallow to dismiss the sensation. 

“Hey, Arlo,” Jo said, allowing the wooden planks to slip from her grasp. She then dusted off her hands as she stood, soon making her way over to the fence as well. Once she reached it, she suddenly became aware of the smile that was stretched across her entire face. Her cheeks burned as she quietly cleared her throat, trying to reel herself in as a smaller smile took its place. However, it appeared that Arlo hadn’t noticed her erratic behavior as he only flashed his usual grin in return. The sight of it nearly made the corners of her lips expand once more. 

_ Jeez. Relax _ .

“What brings you here?” she asked, trying to recover as she reached out to gently pet Spacer’s nose. 

“Well, I believe I made a promise last night that I’d help with some of your commissions,” Arlo explained, now slipping from his horse’s back.

Jo hummed, her mind recalling the night prior when Arlo had asked if he could come by to help her out...while his head had been placed on her lap.

_ Irrelevant. _

She hadn’t necessarily thought he’d actually show up, expecting he had only been speaking drunken nonsense at that point. But nevertheless, he was there - keeping his word.

“I’m surprised you remembered,” Jo voiced her thoughts. “Or maybe that you decided to show up. I figured you’d be stuck in bed all day - nursing a hangover. Looks like that’s not the case.”

In fact, looking at him now, it didn’t seem like Arlo was nursing  _ any _ sort of hangover. There was no sickly tint to his skin or redness ringing his eyes. His clothes didn’t look wrinkled after being slept in, his body didn’t hang in exhaustion. His hair was a bit disheveled, but that wasn’t out of the ordinary. Little pieces of hair were always sticking up all over his head - seeing it then made her fingers twitch as she longed to run her hands through it to tame the stubborn locks. 

“It appears I was somehow let off easy,” Arlo told her. “I had a small headache this morning, but water and some medicine made quick work of that.”

“Wow,” was all Jo could state, giving him a smirk as she was actually impressed. After last night, she had imagined that Arlo had likely dragged himself out of her house that morning, expecting that he would spend the rest of the day holed up in his room with all the curtains pulled shut. But now she stood corrected. 

“Besides, as I mentioned, I made a promise to come help - and I always keep my promises,” Arlo stated with a shrug.

“Not even when that promise was made while you were heavily intoxicated?” Jo asked, quirking a coy brow at him.

In return, Arlo flashed her a grin, nearly making her insides somersault. “Not even then.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jo teased, somehow managing to keep herself at bay. “But just know that you keeping your promise doesn’t mean that I’m not still mad at you.”

“Wh - what?” Arlo asked, his brows shooting upwards. “Mad at me? For what?”

“For not waking me up this morning,” she informed him. “Because of you I woke up late and was way behind schedule. In fact, even this conversation is setting me back.”

She gave him a fake scowl then, shaking her head. To this, Arlo began to laugh as a look of disbelief fell on his face. 

“You - Jo, you know as well as I do that you needed the rest. Actually, you were out cold this morning. I nearly knocked over your bookshelf and you didn’t move a muscle,” he informed her.

“I don’t know,” Jo mused back. “I think you’re just making that up to help your case.”

Arlo playfully rolled his eyes, leaning over so he could tie Spacer’s reins to the post of her fence. “Forgive me for trying to be considerate,” he teased. 

“Considerate, huh?” Jo asked, giving his horse one final pat before pulling her hands away. 

“Yes,” Arlo stated, straightening once more. “How was I to disturb you when you looked so  _ peaceful _ ?”

Peaceful.

As the word left his lips, Jo could instantly feel the wheels start turning in her head. 

Peaceful. If he noticed that she was actually sleeping  _ peacefully _ ...unbothered then he also knew what else that meant. 

No memories had visited her in the night. Not even that morning.

Instead, something else had taken its place. Something that included the man in front of her.

But there was no way he knew of that. He couldn’t.

“Alright, fine,” Jo replied, wanting to dismiss the conversation as she hoped it would also clear her thoughts. The last thing she needed was for this topic to continue and have him potentially question what she’d dreamt of instead. Then she’d have no choice but to babble like an idiot as she tried to create some sort of cover story.

Yeah, she wouldn’t even leave room for the possibility of that happening.

“Then consider yourself forgiven,” she continued. “Especially because I could really use your help finishing these last few commissions.”

Glad to see he was off the hook, Arlo happily nodded at her. “Okay, what’s up first?”

“Well,” she began, turning to point at the deserted materials in the middle of her lawn. “I was just starting to work on some water tanks for...Nora…” 

Oh, how  _ ironic _ that he would show up  _ now _ … when she was working on a commission for  _ Nora _ .

_ Coincidence? Or is this some cruel joke? _

_ Oh, shut up. You’re being ridiculous. _

“For Nora,” Jo said again, quickly clearing her throat again as she hoped he had noticed the strange repetition.

And thankfully it seemed he hadn’t. 

“Alright. What do you need me to do?” Arlo asked, looking as though he was just about to prop himself over the fence. However, just as he placed his hands, both he and Jo suddenly jumped as someone else was calling her name. Quickly, both their heads turned in the direction of the voice, their gazes falling on Albert who was currently making his way over. 

Upon seeing him, Jo began to rack her brain as to why he could be popping in unexpectedly. After all, Albert never came to visit her unless he needed something. 

“Afternoon Jo - Arlo,” Albert continued, now reaching them. “How are you two doing?”

“Fine,” Jo answered, watching as Albert swiftly shook Arlo’s hand. “And yourself?”

“I’m well,” Albert responded with a nod. “I hope I’m not intruding. I just wanted to pop in really fast and -”

And then it hit her. He was only coming by to pick up the crystal statue he had requested the day before.

“Oh! Your statue is ready! Let me just grab it,” she told him, not even allowing him to finish his sentence. She then turned as she jogged over to another section of her lawn where she always placed her larger pieces once they were done. Luckily, she had already situated the statue on top of a rolling dolly so it would be easier to transport - as she had expected she would have to bring it up to A&G for him. Carefully, she began to push the statue, making sure it didn’t wobble on the dolly as she moved it over the uneven grass. It was a little bit of a challenge, causing her to quietly grunt as she pushed her weight into the structure. However, she didn’t have to move it far before Arlo was jumping over the fence to quickly take over. 

“You could have asked for help,” Arlo said with a laugh, moving the statue with more ease than she had. 

“I didn’t think it would be that hard,” Jo responded, letting out a breath as she momentarily placed her hands on her hips. She hadn’t even realized she was that winded. 

After a few more moments, Arlo had managed to bring the statue to the other side of the fence for Albert, leaving both men to then study her work. 

“Remarkable,” Albert breathed as Jo neared the fence once more. “Your work is truly breathtaking, Jo.”

“Oh... well… it’s nothing,” Jo responded, waving him off. 

“I mean it,” Albert said, his eyes still on the statue as his fingers continued to slide over the smooth surface. 

Unsure how to respond, Jo found her gaze flickering over to Arlo, finding that the man was already staring at her. Upon their eyes meeting, he quickly gave her a wink, partnering it with a reassuring smile. The sight of it instantly brought a small smile to her own lips. 

“Thank you,” Albert spoke again, causing Jo’s eyes to shift back to him. “And here’s your compensation.” He was then passing over a small pouch of gols, which Jo received with jumbled fingers before sliding the collection into her back pocket. She always found it awkward when she had to take the payment for her work, but she knew it was all part of the job. 

“Funny, I nearly forgot all about this,” Albert continued, a small chuckle leaving his lips. His words caused a furrow to come over Jo’s brow. What did he mean? Hadn’t the statue been the reason he had come over? However, before she could question him, Albert was speaking once more. 

“You can imagine our hands have been quite full. You know, now that the-”

But Albert was - again - unable to finish his sentence as he was suddenly interrupted by another familiar voice calling out to them. Or rather, she was yelling at the top of her lungs. 

“Guys, guys! Guess what!?” Sam hollered as she continued to run towards them. “He’s real! He actually exists!” 

Once again, Jo and Arlo’s eyes met as they shared a puzzled looking - both likely wondering what absurdity Sam could be referring to this time. Finally, she reached them, letting out a few huffs as she came to a full stop, a triumphant smile still somehow painted across her face.

“Who?” Arlo asked when Sam didn’t offer any further explanation. His brow was still furrowed as he slowly shook his head. “Who’s real?”

“The engineer!” Sam exclaimed. “He’s here - in the flesh! He exists!”

With this, Albert was quick to shoot Sam a look, his features held tight as he was not at all amused by her words. “Of course he’s real,” he told her, nearly in a scolding manner. “He got in this morning.”

“Ha!” Sam bellowed in response. “So Rem was right! That guy was the engineer!” She then continued to laugh, her smile growing even wider as she delivered an excited punch into Arlo’s arm. 

“Jesus, Sam,” Arlo breathed, stepping another inch away. 

In response, Albert was rolling his eyes at Sam before his expression smoothed once more. He then turned to Jo, keeping his gaze strictly on her as if to signal his next words were only intended for her. 

“Yes, thankfully the new engineer finally made it into town. I’m actually about to go meet with him concerning some projects for the desert,” Albert stated. “But I had a favor to ask of you, Jo.”

Realizing that Albert’s favor could potentially have something to do with the engineer, Jo felt a jolt of electricity suddenly travel underneath her skin. She was left feeling like a frenzy of static was coursing through her veins. If she wasn’t careful then she’d soon be mirroring Sam’s scattered behavior. 

“What’s that?” she asked, keeping her voice and body steady as reached for her notepad. However, she was left empty handed as she discovered it wasn’t currently in her pocket but still sitting on top of her workbench. 

“I know it’s sudden and a bit out of the blue, but Gust and I were hoping you could build us a bus station on the other side of the Portia Bridge,” he explained. “We have...plans - that I cannot currently disclose - to expand some establishments into the desert and we need another means of transportation.”

Albert’s gaze drifted over to Arlo then, the two men sharing a nod as if it were some unspoken secret. The action caused Jo’s mind to erupt with curiosity, but she knew fully well not to question either of them. It was no surprise that Arlo knew about these upcoming plans as he’d probably need to provide safety clearances on each...which also meant he was likely unable to spill any details. Even to his best friend...who would love to know of any potential commissions that could come her way. 

Although, Jo did recall what Emily had said the day of the bridge’s opening ceremony. Apparently there were plans for Portia to extend its community over to the other side of the bridge. There could certainly be upcoming jobs for Jo if that was true...

“It would greatly help the engineer and A&G with future projects as well - as I’m sure you’re aware,” Albert continued. “Would you be interested?”

“Absolutely,” she answered quickly. “More than interested. I’ll take the job if you’re serious.”

“Great,” Albert responded, already moving to pull a collection of rolled up papers out of his back pocket. “I had Petra write up a diagram for what we need.” He then held the papers out to Jo. “I hope these will suffice.”

Without missing a beat, Jo took them and immediately began to open the bundle. Her eyes then scanned over Petra’s written instructions and drawn structures as she noted the needed materials.

“Yup. Looks good to me,” she confirmed with a nod, her mind already planning out each step of her process as her eyes continued to study the paper. 

“Brilliant. I’ll leave you to it then,” Albert told her. He then turned to this crystal statue, placing his hands against the side as he started to push it up the small hill - definitely not as easily as Arlo had. After moving a few feet, he was then looking back at her before calling over his shoulder. “Oh and if you get the chance, you should stop by and meet the new engineer. He’s very bright and a great addition to the team. I’m sure he’d also like to discuss future projects with you.”

That static in Jo roared once more. 

“I would love to. I’ll try and stop in to A&G tomorrow!” she told him, her smile growing.

“Thanks, Jo!” Albert replied, giving a final wave before continuing his journey up the hill. 

Jo’s eyes then left him, falling back down to the paper in her hands as she studied the diagram once more. It nearly felt as though her eyes were twinkling as she not only saw the bus station but all the other builds that could soon be falling in her lap. The thought of it all made her bite her bottom lip to try and ease her ear to ear smile. 

“Aw man,” Sam spoke up after a few seconds of silence. “I wish I could go with you to meet him. I’d like to actually catch a glimpse of this guy.”

Jo couldn’t even offer a response, suddenly becoming concerned with the size of the bus station. She had planned to build the entire thing on her assembly station, but then she wasn’t sure how she’d get it from her workshop to the desert. 

“ _ Wait _ , you haven’t even seen him?” Arlo was answering Sam. “Then how did you know he’s actually real?”

“Rem saw him and then told me,” Sam stated. 

“And you took his word for it?” Arlo replied, his tone incredulous. 

“Yeah…?”

He hummed. “Funny, I thought you never took Rem’s word on anything these days. You’ve become quite the skeptic.”

Sam laughed. “ _ Harsh _ . I just like to see things before I believe them.”

“Oh, was this a special case then?” Arlo asked.

“I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt,” she told him. Jo could see her shrugging from the corner of her eye. 

“Ah,  _ sure _ ,” Arlo finished, looking as though he was now folding his arms across his chest. 

“I wonder what he’s like,” Sam mused. “He must be half decent if Albert already has nice things to say about him.”

Jo nodded at this. “I was thinking the same thing,” she almost murmured in response, her eyes still on the diagram.

Noticing this, Arlo was then moving to her side in order to get a better look at the paper. “What do you think?” he asked, gesturing to the drawing of the station. 

“Doesn’t seem too difficult,” she said slowly, both their eyes remaining downward. 

Deciding to join in, Sam also stepped around until she stood on Jo’s other side. “Whoa,” she stated upon seeing the instructions. “That thing looks like a beast. You’re really going to build that?”

Jo nearly broke out in a laugh, wanting to remind the blonde of her past builds. After all, she had basically built a whole bridge at this point. But instead, Jo just shrugged. 

“It shouldn’t be too complicated,” she told Sam. “But it does call for a few steel sheets… which means lots of carbon steel bars.” She paused for a moment, a thought from earlier entering her head once more. “Then I’ll probably have to actually assemble it in the desert - there’s no way we’ll be able to transport it otherwise.”

“I’d say the best choice as well,” Arlo confirmed, his eyes now aimed toward the estimated dimensions written across the bottom. 

Smirking, Jo finally looked up from the paper as her stare fell on the side of Arlo’s face instead. 

“What do you say, Captain? You want in on this?” she asked, lifting a brow as she watched his own gaze move to her. Once their eyes met, his expression moved to mirror her own, leaving him with a lopsided grin sitting on his lips. 

It was one of her favorite smiles of his. 

“Sure,” he said with a shrug. “Nothing we can’t build, right?”

Breathless. 

As if someone had punched her straight in the stomach.

Every last particle of air was suddenly sucked out of Jo’s lungs, nearly making her gasp as she felt bile running up her throat. The sensation practically caused her to reach for her neck, but her hands were frozen, shaking so intensely that the paper in her hands had slipped from her grasp.

**_What did he just say?_ **

Hot coals burned into the pit of her stomach and on the center of her palms - making her hands grow sweaty and red. But then there was also a mixture of pure ice within her, chilling her to the bone and sucking all the blood from her face until she was as white as a sheet. 

And then the heat and chill were also molding together, moving to infiltrate her head, her mind - making her feel dizzy until her vision was nearly spotty. The blue sky above them looked gray, dull… as if a storm had rolled in. 

And still her lungs longed for relief, for air to fill them once more as Jo still couldn’t take in the breath she so badly needed. 

“Jo?”

Was that her name? She couldn’t make out the single word spoken - the lack of oxygen reaching her brain making it almost impossible for her to focus on anything. It was as though she were slowly drifting off into space, her feet too far from the ground. 

_ Breathe, Jo. We need to breathe. _

She tried once, only managing the smallest amount of air to trickle in through her parted lips. Her vision wavered more as her chest ached, longing for more relief than just the small puff she’d taken. One of her knees began to wobble, threatening to collapse underneath her until she joined the diagram on the ground. 

_ More, Jo. More.  _

Another breath found her, this time deeper and longer than the last. However, it was still far from perfect as it turned into clipped gasps that heaved from her chest silently.

**_What did he just say?_ **

The question repeated in her mind. 

But she didn’t dare answer it. She couldn’t. If she did then she knew her lungs would empty completely once more. Her knees would be sure to give out. 

“Jo?”

Arlo’s gargled voice touched her numb ears once again. 

Oh, God. She needed to answer him. She needed to somehow pull this together. If she didn’t then she knew this would only lead to her falling to the ground in a manic state, shaking so hard that she’d nearly pass out. 

_ You need to breathe.  _

_ It’s a coincidence, Jo. He didn’t know. He has no idea those words mean  _ **_anything_ ** _. _

With that thought, Jo was able to regain more of her breath, her vision beginning to clear as she could now register the true color of the sky above her. Though the battle of hot and cold still touched her skin, she was able to manage it better now that she had regained a few of her senses. There was no way she could bring herself back completely, but she at least needed to be somewhat coherent. 

_ Breathe. _

The reminder entered her brain again, causing Jo to take in a few more puffs, this intake of air steadier than the last. 

_ Okay. _

She was still shaking - her hands, her legs, maybe even her shoulders. However, Jo could once again feel her feet planted on the earth once again. But as she became aware of her own body within the space, she also became aware of the other two bodies surrounding her. Heat finally reached her face again, burning in her cheeks as she felt both pairs of eyes on her.

“Jo, are you alright?” Arlo asked, his words now clear.

_ Oh God. _

“Y- yeah. I’m fine. I just-” Jo paused for a moment, her mind scattering as she tried to grab hold of some sort of excuse. Her eyes began to shift, soon noticing her papers that sat within Arlo’s hands. He had likely picked them up in the midst of her brief mental breakdown.

She swallowed hard as she kept her gaze on his hands and the diagrams, unable to bear the concern that sat behind his stare. 

“I um…” she tried once more, but still nothing came to her. How could she possibly explain her outlandish behavior without just providing him the truth? Anything else seemed too insignificant… not that she could think of anything even worth trying. In fact...maybe even the real reason behind her reaction wasn’t good enough. Maybe it was also insignificant. 

Her cheeks burned further as her gaze stayed down. Tears began to threaten in her eyes, causing her to move her tongue within her mouth so she could gently bite down on it. 

She needed to get out of there. 

“You know what…” Jo began, the words leaving her mouth without much thought. “Actually...maybe I should do this one on my own.”

She then reached forward, slowly taking the diagrams from his fingers as she then took a step away. Still, Arlo’s gaze, and even Sam’s, pierced into her face - making the fire on her cheeks expand to her forehead, to her chin. 

_ Get out of here, Jo. _

“It would be... I mean, I think my d-” she stopped then, quickly swallowing the large lump that had found its way to her throat. No….she couldn’t refer to him. She hadn’t even really been able to before, so why did she think she could now? 

“I think it would just be...g- good for me,” she finally finished, her fingers pulling at the sides of the paper. 

“W - Jo,” Arlo began, a strange rasp in his voice. “I..I really don’t mind. Y-”

“No, no. That’s alright,” she cut in, shaking her head. “I think I can handle this one.”

She then took a few steps away, feeling their eyes follow her as she went. 

“I need to go,” she told them, her voice becoming strained and weak. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Jo -”

However, she didn’t wait for Arlo to continue. Instead, her feet were swiftly carrying her from the fence, pushing her forward as her head still hung downward. Tears stung her eyes once more, but this time she didn’t dismiss them. She allowed them to pool in her eyes until they finally came flooding out, streaming down her face. Her steps quickened, finally bringing her to her home where she threw herself inside until the door was slamming shut behind her. And then her back was to the door, her knees shaking uncontrollably as her hand went to her mouth - muffling the sounds of her sobs. 

And she sank - to the floor. Her body reached the boards in a heap as she collapsed in on herself until she felt so small that she could even fall through the cracks. 

She couldn’t stop the tears. They just continued to come.

And come. 

She only laid on the floor, hugging herself as she tried to ignore the images that visited her even though she was awake. All while she longed for one image to take it all away. 

Or even one person. But sadly, she’d left him behind - on the other side of the fence.

* * *

His eyes remained on the door, his jaw clenched so tight that he worried he may even break his teeth. In fact, he felt as if his whole skeleton were about to shatter due to how tense his body had become. But even as his body was then completely wound...stoic, his mind was in an absolute flurry. 

_ What just happened? _

Except there were no reasons. No explanations. He couldn’t come up with any rationale to describe why everything had shifted so unexpectedly. Why Jo had reacted the way she had. 

There was nothing. The only person who could explain it was Jo. But she was gone - already fleeing the scene as she had disappeared behind her door. 

The door his eyes still didn’t dare leave. 

_ She’s not coming back out. _

But everything inside of him wanted to go in. Not because he wanted an explanation, but because he knew that if Jo had gone as far as to fully retreat inside of her home….then she definitely wasn’t okay. 

He didn’t want to go in so he could somehow receive some explanation, to gain clarity on what had happened. He wanted to go in so he could make sure her shaking hands could once again still, to hold her until the redness in her cheeks disappeared. 

Except, she didn't want that. She wanted to be alone.

And now she was.

From his side, Sam let out a slow breath, her own eyes leaving Jo’s door as she gazed up at Arlo. 

“What the hell was that?” she asked.

He shook his head, his own eyes still glued to the door. 

“I have no bloody idea.”

* * *

“I just don’t understand, Rem. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Arlo was standing beside an armchair within the Corps’ Headquarters, his bouncing legs making it impossible for him to simply sit across from his friend. However, this was progress from the pacing Arlo had been doing only moments before - his boots had nearly worn a line across the wooden floor.

It was now the evening, plenty of hours had passed since the infamous “incident” had occurred, and yet he found that his mind was not any more at ease. All the same unanswered questions remained, providing him with a headache worse than his recent hangover had provided. Perhaps it was because he had - almost desperately - been trying to work through everything within the confines of his own mind  _ all  _ afternoon with no one else there to ease the tension. Of course, he could have talked to Sam about the whole thing, considering she had experienced it for herself. However, Arlo knew that there were finer details...deeper concerns that stirred within him about the whole scenario that he wouldn’t be able to discuss with her. 

However, there was one person that Arlo could speak openly and candidly with. Someone who had been his confidant when it came to all things Jo.

Rem.

Which is exactly who he had sought out as soon as the idea struck him. He had nearly tackled the man the moment he saw him, needing to bare his thoughts right then and there. Thankfully, he had followed a much more collected approach, calmly asking Rem to have a word and allowing his friend to have a seat before he broke open. And now there they were, cooped up in their main room as Arlo relayed the day’s events.

It was almost comical how they kept finding themselves in that position - coming together to have another honest discussion revolving around the young builder. Except this time it wasn’t just about Arlo being a coward about expressing his own feelings - it was more than that.

“How did she seem when she was walking away? Angry? Annoyed?” Rem asked, rubbing his chin as he sorted through the details of Arlo’s story. 

“She had her back to us. But it almost looked like…” Arlo paused, letting out a small sigh. “It looked as though she was trying not to cry.”

Regret filled him once more. The feeling had visited him countless times since he had walked away from Jo’s fence, eating away at him as he tried to get on with his own day. If only he had just followed her...just opened that damn door. 

_ Do you really think she would have let you? _

“I see… And she didn’t say anything? Something that you might have missed?” Rem offered from his seated position. He was definitely more calm and collected than Arlo, though he did seem a little perplexed by the whole situation laid at his feet. 

“Nothing,” Arlo answered firmly, continuously tapping his boot against the floor. “I’ve replayed it over and over in my head and I can’t find anything out of place. It was exactly as I told you.”

“So she asked you to help...you agreed and then she just…?” Rem prompted.

“Shut down,” Arlo finished for him.

He shook his head as his gaze moved to another part of the room - as if answers could be laying somewhere just waiting for him to find. Now wouldn’t that be something.

“Are you sure it had something to do with you?” Rem continued. 

Arlo continued to stare into a corner of the room, though his eyes didn’t focus on the spot itself. His jaw became tighter as he swallowed hard, then providing Rem with a shrug.

“I haven’t the slightest clue,” he answered, his voice lower than before. 

_ “What do you say, Captain? You want in on this?”  _

_ “Sure. Nothing we can’t build, right?” _

Even then as their conversation replayed in his mind, Arlo could still picture the instant shift in Jo’s demeanor. Though her body had remained in front of him, it was as though Jo wasn’t actually there. As though she had been retracted from her physical self...or maybe just sucked deep inside. One moment she had been smiling, laughing - and the next her entire body was shaking, her face so pale that Arlo could have sworn she’d seen a ghost. 

And it had all occurred just from his simple reply. Well...apparently it hadn’t been that simple.

Oh, this was all a mess. A mess that he hadn’t known how he made or if he was the one who had made it. 

Or really - it was more like a bad dream.

_ Bad dream… _

His head raised slightly. “She’s been...struggling lately,” Arlo spoke, considering the idea further. “I can’t say more than that...but I know she’s had a lot on her mind.”

Rem slowly nodded, taking this new detail in stride. “Do you know why? Or do you think it could relate?”

Arlo let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know. That’s the thing. I don’t  _ really _ know anything.”

It was true...Arlo could bounce ideas back and forth with Rem all he liked, but in the end...there was nothing to be found. Even two of Portia’s greatest problem solvers wouldn’t be able to crack this code as there were simply no clues. No one knew how Jo had gotten from point A to point B. No one but Jo. 

“She only told me as much as she wanted me to hear,” Arlo explained, huffing out a laugh that lacked any actual humor. “She’s one of the most open hearted people I know while also making sure to keep the door firmly closed on her own emotions.”

“Yeah...can’t say I haven’t noticed,” Rem agreed. 

The two fell into silence, both looking at the floorboards in front of them as the clock ticked from the wall. It was getting late and Arlo knew from the way his head was spinning that it was bound to be a sleepless night. 

He feared the same was true for Jo.

“What about last night?” Rem finally said, lifting his head to Arlo. 

“What about it?” Arlo asked, a furrow coming over his brow. 

“Well, you stayed over there. Did anything happen that might have made her react that way? Maybe it just reared its head at the wrong time?” Rem explained.

“Perhaps…” Arlo said. However, replaying the events from the night before was not as easy as sorting through that afternoon’s “incident.” Since that morning, Arlo still wasn’t having any luck pinpointing what had happened after Jo and he had stumbled into her home. There had been her helping him to the couch...and he knew they had discussed her lack of sleep a little... keyword being  _ a little _ . But then he didn’t really know anything more than that. He had only been focusing on the fact that he hadn’t  _ felt  _ any animosity between them...even if they hadn’t exchanged any words that morning. And when he had arrived that afternoon, nothing had seemed amiss as they had fallen into their usual banter, which had been harmless. Hadn’t it...?

“I don’t know,” Arlo finally replied.

“You don’t know?” Rem asked, his own brow furrowing.

“I mean...I don’t remember everything. I was drunk - completely gone. I’m missing...pieces,” Arlo said, waving him off a little.

But the more he thought about it...the more he began to consider the possibilities. Maybe last night’s events really were where the real issue laid. He didn’t fully know what may have happened...what he might have said. He was trusting in feelings and maybe his own foolish delusions that Jo and him had only deepened their friendship when in reality...he didn’t even know what had actually occurred. 

“Bloody hell…” Now Arlo officially began to pace again, new ideas leaving his mouth so quickly that even he could nearly keep up.

“What if I  _ did _ say something? Last night. I can’t remember everything I did or said. I could have said  _ anything _ ,” he paused then, muling over the idea further until his lips finally fell open, his eyes widening. Another question reached him then - one that the man across from him was probably already considering. 

“What if I let on how I felt?” His words were now slower, more controlled as Arlo cradled the thought. However, even as his speech became calm, he could feel his body remain restless - a fear beginning to trickle into his bones. “A - and this afternoon was just some kind of delayed reaction?” 

“Do you really think she’d act so defensively?” Rem asked, his own words smooth and slow. It was likely an attempt to ease Arlo’s wandering mind and body - if that was even possible. “Did you have any sort of feeling that something had gone wrong? Or she was even  _ a little  _ upset? Before everything else...I mean.”

“No,” Arlo answered immediately. “If anything, it seemed as though everything had gone on brilliantly. I woke up feeling like Jo and I were in this really good place...even if I couldn’t remember what actually happened.”

Arlo’s legs were now beginning to ache, causing him to slow his pace as he still kept his body in motion. The sensation in his bones was quickly spreading, sliding down into his stomach until he was left with a relentless churning.

“And anyway, her reaction this afternoon had been so sudden. It  _ had _ to be about something that had happened right then. Right? I can’t think of why it would have been so drastic otherwise. Unless it  _ had _ reminded her of something I said last night…”

“No, no,” Rem quickly jumped in. “Arlo, you just said yourself that it seemed like you two were in a good place. I really don’t think this all had anything to do with last night.”

Arlo was ready to bring forward another argument against Rem’s reasoning. To maybe challenge his word and provide most possibilities of how last night had caused things to go askew. However, just as there were no clues to be found in the events from that afternoon, there were none to be discovered from last night either. 

Because Arlo simply didn’t remember. He couldn’t keep blindly throwing darts at an unknown target. 

“You’re right,” he responded, letting out a rush of air as his legs finally relented, sending him down into his arm chair. He then began to run his hands over his face, finally resting them at his temples in order to give his head a firm squeeze. “I just hate not knowing...it’s killing me.”

How she had turned from him - her head hung, her shoulders slumped. How she’d slid behind her door - never looking back once. 

“The way she looked, Rem…” Arlo began, not able to look at the man across from him. “The moment I said those final words to her…”

It hadn’t even been about the way her complexion had changed or how she suddenly couldn’t catch her breath. It had been the step she’d taken back...the vacancy behind her eyes.

The way she was doing anything to leave. 

“It was like she was suddenly worlds away from me.”

The quiet found them again as Arlo could only replay the scene over and over in his mind. Not every piece, but only the moment when she had finally walked away. When she had left. 

What would she have done if he would have reached out and taken her hand? If he had made her stay? Or rather, if he had made her take him with her?

“I don’t know what to do,” Arlo stated, not fully realizing the words had actually left him. However, once he registered that the thought had been spoken aloud, he felt the need to continue. “I just want to fix this.”

“It’s not unfixable,” Rem quickly told him, pausing as he watched Arlo give him a shrug. A sigh then escaped Rem’s own lips before he finally pushed out the next words.”I can’t tell you what it means - I’m just as lost as you are. We don’t know what’s going on in Jo’s head.”

_ Yeah… that’s for sure.  _

“There’s one thing we do know about Jo… she’s impulsive. There’s a lot of good and bad that comes with that trait, and you might have just been caught in the cross-fire this time,” Rem continued to reason. “But the only way you’ll know why she reacted how she did is if...you talk to her. You need to talk to her.”

Arlo’s eyes flicked upwards to the man across from him, continuing to listen as Rem went on.

“She’s had time to calm down now. She’s been able to think about this whole thing too,” Rem stated. “If you talk to her now that it’s all cooled down...you might be able to figure things out. You never know what she might say.”

Arlo pursed his lips, his mind already conjuring up the image of him going to her house and attempting to talk to her. What if she slammed the door in his face? Or perhaps...what if she didn’t open the door at all?

“I don’t know if she’ll be willing to tell me anything,” Arlo spoke, his voice low as his eyes fell to the coffee table between them.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try,” Rem immediately insisted. “We’re clearly not getting anywhere just discussing it ourselves. All the silence and uncertainty of this whole thing seems a lot worse to me.” 

That was most certainly true. Arlo would be a fool if he thought they could still someone solve and mend this whole thing from their own living room. He wanted so badly to find his own peace of mind concerning this situation, but it was clear he would never actually succeed until he spoke to her. Of course, he couldn’t do that tonight with everything being so fresh and new, even if he had wanted to… but there was always tomorrow.

There was always tomorrow.

“You’re right,” Arlo finally stated, his eyes finally reaching Rem’s face once more. He gave the man a nod, holding his gaze as he tried to let the acceptance seep further into him. To relieve the churning in his stomach. 

“Thanks, Rem. Really...I’m sorry I keep pulling you into all of this,” Arlo continued.

However, Rem quickly waved him off. “I don’t mind. What kind of friend would I be if I couldn’t offer my advice and assistance?”

Arlo chuckled at that, feeling the tightness in shoulders begin to ease. “Shouldn’t the Captain be the one offering advice to his soldiers?”

Rem hummed for a second, offering a laugh of his own. “Ah, maybe. But even Captains need some help now and then. They tend to struggle with their  _ own _ impulses.”

“How right you are,” Arlo gently nodded, his voice growing quieter.

From there, Rem stood from his chair, quickly brushing off his jacket. “It’ll work itself out, Arlo. Just leave it until tomorrow and get some rest.”

“I’ll try my best,” Arlo stated, attempting a smile. However, it didn’t manage to properly form on his lips. “Goodnight, mate.”

“Night,” Rem replied, giving a smile of his own - though it appeared only sad as he continued to make his way around the table. Arlo watched as the man crossed the room, soon reaching the stairs where he slowly took each step until he reached the top. And then he was gone, sliding into his room and gently closing the door behind him. 

Arlo remained in his armchair, his hands slowly rubbing together as his lips fell into a firm frown. Just as Rem had advised, Arlo was attempting to leave his worries alone for the rest of the night, but as he was left alone in the silent room they only threatened to return. However, he knew that would do him no good, causing him to try and grasp onto  _ anything _ else. Any other thought that seemed light and undemanding. 

As he sat there, one of his hands soon drifted into his hair, moving through the untidy strands as he considered the idea of a shower. But the more his fingers brushed over his scalp, the more Arlo felt entranced by another thought entering his mind. Actually, it was less of a thought and more of an odd familiarity.

Running his hands through his hair like this...what did it remind him of?

Just then, a loud knock sounded from the front door, causing Arlo to slightly jump - his hand immediately flying out of his hair. 

_ Bloody hell. Who could be calling at this time of night? It’s nearly midnight. _

As soon as the thought finished in his mind, Arlo could feel his gaze widen once more as a sudden possibility reached him. It was awfully late...and who else could be calling than a certain someone who was - as mentioned - impulsive?

Jumping up from the chair, Arlo nearly tripped over the edge of the coffee table as he broke off in a jog. He managed to steady himself before quickly crossing the entire room until he finally reached the front door. As he touched the knob, he was ready to throw it open in order to quickly reveal the person on the other side. However, in that last moment he had enough sense to steady himself, leading him to pull the door open smoothly. 

“Django,” the man’s name fell from Arlo’s mouth all while both surprise and disappointment filled him.

Did he really think that it could have been Jo waiting for him on the other side of the door? He really felt foolish from even considering that idea moments ago. After all, she probably wouldn’t have even bothered to knock. She would have just done the honor of letting herself in. 

“Good evening, Captain. I apologize for disturbing you so late, especially unannounced,” Django spoke, retrieving Arlo from his thoughts.

Shaking his head, Arlo was quick to gather himself. “Call me Arlo, Django. And it’s no problem. Come in.”

Finally, Arlo took a step back as he opened the door further, allowing his sudden guest to enter the room. As Arlo closed the door once more, he caught himself gazing out into the darkened streets, still wishing someone else would show up for a visit.

_ Not gonna happen, mate. _

“So, what can I do for you?” Arlo asked, letting out a breath as he distanced himself from the door.

“Oh, nothing really. I simply wanted to drop something off. I figured it would be better left in your hands,” Django informed him, gesturing to the wrapped item in his hands. 

“Ah, alright. Let’s see it,” Arlo insisted.

Within seconds, Django was pulling away the cloth, revealing an item that Arlo should have expected based on the shape of the bundle itself.

It was a sword. 

What did he need a sword for?

Arlo’s brow furrowed as he stared down at it, uncertain as to why Django felt the need to bring the object to him. Was he offering it as a gift? Had he randomly found it and felt he needed to turn it in?

“Thanks, Django…” Arlo replied slowly, staring back to the man. “But I’m not really sure why you’re bringing this to me. I mean is it…”

Arlo’s eyes went back to the sword, studying the body and handle of the weapon once more. It seemed a little small for him, but it could work for Sam. Not that she needed it. Or if this  _ was _ a lost item and belonged to someone else in Portia then Arlo wasn’t sure who...if anything he would have guessed it was Django’s. 

It certainly looked like one of Django’s swords. One he had made himself...actually...the sword itself looked somehow familiar. Like Arlo had seen it somewhere else before. 

And then it hit him.

“Is this...is this Jo’s sword?” Arlo’s lips fell open as his gaze once again flicked up to the man’s face. 

“Indeed it is,” Django replied, fully handing it over to Arlo now. The Captain took the sword, his brow lifting as he began to study the weapon further. 

“I regret that it took me so long to repair,” Django continued. “But there were quite a lot of damages after the battle in the Haunted Cave. Needed plenty of touch ups.”

That was right... Following the events that had occurred in the Haunted Cave, the Civil Corps had to go back in so they could search for more lost items and even clear away some of the remaining bandirats. However, there hadn’t been many rats left as most seemed to have scattered following the whole scene with Jo...especially after she had killed one of the bigger enemies. Arlo had been the one to find the dead rat, pulling the blade from its center as it laid lifeless at his feet. He hadn’t dared to bring up the whole affair to Jo or return her sword to her - not after the way she had fallen into his arms after she had escaped. He figured she didn’t need the sword sitting around like some bad memory. 

And therefore, he had brought it back to Django, figuring the man would understand and make use of it instead.

“It looks as good as new,” Arlo confirmed, noticing how clean the blade looked. One might have even expected that it had never been used. He then lowered it from his face once more as he stared back at the man next to him. “But I have to admit that I’m still not certain why you’re bringing this to me...”

“Well, as I see it, perhaps you should do the honor of returning it to Jo,” Django instantly replied. “I didn't feel right doing it myself.”

_ What? _

“Return it to Jo?” Arlo shook his head. “But Django I gave this to you to keep.”

“It’s not any good to me,” the man replied, holding up a hand. “I already have a sword of my own.”

An exasperated laugh almost left Arlo. “That’s not what I mean. I don’t think Jo would want this back after all things considered.”

Hence why Arlo had given it to Django in the first place.

“Perhaps you’re right, Captain. But I feel as though she may still need it,” Django replied.

“Arlo, please…” he corrected once more, Arlo’s voice drifting off as he began to feel the weight of the weapon in his hands. Ever since Django had first given the sword to Jo, Arlo had been feeling the weight of it. All those months ago, he hadn’t hesitated to voice his disapproval as soon as the sword was given to Jo, and now that displeasure had only grown. Arlo had hoped that he had seen the last of the weapon when he had brought it to Django all those months ago, but there it was...back again. 

And now it was up to him to give it back to her? An item he didn’t even want her to have in the first place?

“I do not doubt your abilities to protect her or any member of our community, but I also know the dangers that come with her profession,” Django started again as if reading Arlo’s unspoken thoughts. “You know...her father had a sword of his own, just in case he should run into any unkind creatures when looking for materials... I figured she should take the same precaution.”

_ Her father... _

Now that caught Arlo’s attention, though he knew that was Django’s goal. But still, his lips fell into a firm line as Arlo became quiet, staring down at the sword that seemed to mock him from his hands. How was it that it now somehow seemed even heavier?

“I will leave it with you,” Django finally declared, despite Arlo’s lack of a reply. “I do feel as though she should have it, but after what occurred in the Haunted Cave, I didn’t want to go behind your back and return it myself. I felt it was better if you knew...and even better that you do it yourself. Considering you are both our Captain and her close friend.”

Her close friend...

“Right…” Arlo broke his silence, giving the man a curt nod. He still didn’t like the idea, but he respected that Django decency to be open with him. Arlo much preferred the sword be with him then Django simply dropping it off at Jo’s unannounced. She already had enough to worry about...

“I’ll be seeing you, Arlo,” Django said, heading towards the door. It was enough to kick Arlo into gear once more, leading him to follow and show the man out. “Thank you for welcoming me in despite the time.”

“No problem at all,” Arlo responded, opening the door for him. “Get home safe, Django.”

Without another word, Django stepped out into the night air once more, not looking back as he headed down the hill towards his own home. After watching him for a few seconds, Arlo moved back from the door, allowing it to close before he again began to stare down at the sword that he held in his left hand. He turned it slowly, catching his reflection within the green blade - his eyes looking perplexed as his brow remained low. 

Pulling his gaze away, Arlo began to address the room around him, looking for a spot he could place the sword for the time being - all for safe keeping. However, as he took more steps into the room, he found that nothing seemed to suffice, soon leading him to walk towards his own bedroom. 

Was he really going to give this back to her? He probably should...He had to admit that Django wasn’t completely delusional for believing she may need the extra protection. Though it was clear that Jo hadn't exactly been thrilled about actually having to use the sword when faced with the bandirats, it had still come in handy. 

Plus...there was the matter of her father, and the fact that he had believed in carrying extra protection himself.

For some reason that note had struck a chord inside of Arlo, causing him to dismiss any arguments he had thought about presenting to Django only moments ago. Perhaps it was because he suspected that detail would have also turned Jo’s head...but he didn’t fully know.

So what was he supposed to do with the sword now?

Finally reaching his room, Arlo kicked the door shut behind him as he continued to peer down at the sword, dodging his reflection this time. Soon, his lips fell into a tight line, his fingers tapping onto the blade itself as each option passing through his head just didn’t please him. It was like his long deliberation over the afternoon’s events all over again. The minute he dismissed one issue, another came falling at his feet. 

_ But there’s always tomorrow. _

Yes. That was it. 

No decisions had to be made that night. He hadn’t promised to immediately give the sword back and Jo didn't know that he had it. There was no pressing time constraint - he always had tomorrow.

Or maybe the day afterward since tomorrow was already filled with its own problems to handle. He needed to talk to Jo about what had happened that afternoon, therefore the sword could wait. 

Nodding to himself, Arlo crossed his room until he stood beside his dresser. He then moved the sword forward, easing the tip of the blade to the floor until he was able to place it into the corner - to tuck it away. And there it would rest until he figured out what to do, after he handled tomorrow’s problems and could then return to this one pushed into the corner.

_ Indeed. _

_ One thing at a time. _

* * *

Alright. He was doing it. It was going to talk to her.

Just as Rem had advised, Arlo had tried to leave everything alone after their discussion, or rather after Django’s visit, and get a decent night’s sleep. While he hadn’t necessarily slept well, he had at least kept himself from attempting to understand Jo’s behavior earlier that day. Thankfully, that had led him into greeting the new day feeling a little more hopeful. If he was going to confront Jo then he wanted to be able to keep himself open to the possibilities - there was no telling where their conversation could go. He only hoped that the outcome would be a positive one. 

And he was doing it first thing. 

Arlo hadn’t cared to take his morning run, or even take a few punches at his training that day. Instead, the moment he woke up he threw himself into the shower and quickly dressed before he was already out the door. The cool morning air was there to greet him, chilling his scalp as his hair was still damp - however, not even a cold forehead could stop him. 

Working his way down the side of the hill, he tried to think of ways to bring up the whole topic with Jo. Of course, he expected that she would likely know why he was popping up at her door so early in the morning, but he still wanted to make sure he eased into the conversation properly. Should he greet her and then just bring it up? After all, if he didn’t address it right away then it would be clear that he was merely beating around the bush, which could in turn make things quite awkward. 

But he also didn’t want to come on too strong. What if he brought up the matter and she turned him? Or there was still the possibility that she would never even open the door - still reluctant to see him. 

Or maybe he just needed to wait, to allow the events to unfold on their own and stop trying to predict the ending before he even talked with her. He couldn’t keep throwing around these “what if” scenarios. While he did believe the importance of being prepared and planning his attack, he wouldn’t know the true reality of the situation until he actually saw Jo. Whatever the outcome, he would handle it once he was actually staring it in the face.

Reaching Central Plaza, Arlo didn’t hesitate before he was already pushing his body towards Peach Plaza. He knew he could have taken the ramp through the park as it may have been faster, but he chose to prolong his journey a little more. While he was eager to talk to Jo and gain clarity, he also wanted to give his mind and body more time to ease - even if his legs were still maintaining their quick pace. To say he was a jumble of varying emotions was an understatement.

_ Maybe you should bring her a plant as an offering so she’ll be more willing to let you inside, _ Arlo thought as he passed Alice’s flower booth. However, as appealing as that idea was, he still pressed on as he only offered Alice a small wave instead. 

Finally, Arlo reached Peach Plaza, keeping his sights set on his path out to the small farm as he continued forward. Only, his pace began to slow as he suddenly registered someone in his right peripheral, causing him to instinctively turn. 

The person who had appeared in the corner of his eye was currently walking away from the Commerce Guild, their gaze turned downward as they were preoccupied with the notepad that rested in their hands. A large hat sat on the top of their head, masking a bit of their face as dark tendrils wisped from the person’s temples and the nape of their neck. 

This person was Jo.

Immediately, Arlo stopped dead in his tracks before turning his body in her direction. Still, she didn’t look up at him as she was turning a page in her notepad, giving a nod of her head to whatever was written there. Her lips were moving as though she was speaking to herself, but it was much too quiet for Arlo to hear. Seconds passed and still Jo’s feet began to move forward - she was headed straight for him, although it was clear she had no idea he was standing only a few feet ahead. Until he spoke.

“Jo,” he said, watching as the girl’s eyes instantly snapped upward from her pad. Her gaze was widened, her lips parted as she registered him then, but soon her expression was shifting once more. Her mouth began to fall into a line, almost threatening to mold downward into an official frown. Her shoulders raised upward slightly before she lifted a hand to adjust her hat...though it hadn’t been crooked. The wideness of her gaze began to shrink as it soon became neutral - the usual crinkles in her eyes was nowhere to be found as she didn’t even offer her welcoming smile. 

That certainly wasn’t a good sign.

“Oh...hey Arlo…” Jo responded. There seemed to be a touch of pink now coming over her cheeks, but he wasn’t certain. The hint of it nearly made his brows pull together, but he made sure to keep his expression smooth. “Uh.. how’s it going?” she continued as she raised a hand once more, but this time to tuck a bit of hair behind her ear. 

“Just fine,” Arlo told her, a vibration running throughout his interior as he felt the need to pace again. However, he kept himself still, which also involved his tongue as it longed to expose all his inner thoughts all at once. “And yourself?”

“It’s going,” Jo confirmed with a small shrug, pressing the middle of her lips together before molding them into a weak and  _ very  _ brief smile. Everything about her behavior and demeanor seemed so...passive and nonchalant. Had that been one of the possibilities he’d expected?

“I was actually on my way to see you,” Arlo explained, pushing on. “I figured I should come check on you.”

Jo quirked a brow at this, her apathetic behavior slightly breaking. “Why is that?” she asked, curiosity filling her voice. However, there was a bite to it...as if she couldn’t necessarily understand why he’d be coming for a visit.

“Well…” Arlo began, his own brow finally furrowing. “Because of what happened yesterday.”

Jo nodded, her gaze still hard as she continued to stare at him. Within seconds though, it began to smooth until she was then biting her lip.

Was this how they were going to handle this?

Arlo had to admit that every possibility he had explored in his head on how to address this situation had completely gone out the window. That was mainly due to the fact that he had expected to find her at home and anticipated whether the door would open or close. However, now they were there...in the middle of Peach Plaza where he could feel a weight hanging over both of their heads and slowly coming down on their shoulders. Or maybe he was the only one who felt it. Was that sensation hitting Jo at all? He couldn’t tell as her body continued to jump from tense to loose. From knowing to reserved. It was hard to read anything clearly out there in the open. 

“I wasn’t sure if I’d done something to upset you,” he finally continued.

Based on her behavior then it surely seemed like he had offended her. 

“And I wanted to make sure that….if I had…I came to apologize for whatever it was. Perhaps even talk it out if you needed,” he stated. 

Seconds passed as neither of them said anything, they only stared at each other. He watched as Jo’s gaze moved away for a moment, looking elsewhere as she gave another shrug of her shoulders. However, she then soon let out a small breah. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Arlo. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Oh...good,” Arlo said, a small wave of relief reaching him. It began to ease the vibrating within his body, but soon came to an abrupt stop as he waited for her to address the second part of his previous sentence. As glad as he was that he hadn’t been the reason behind yesterday’s occurrence, the bigger question still remained unanswered.

What had been the reason behind the incident?

“If anyone should be apologizing, it’s me,” Jo told him, shaking her head. “I know I threw both you and Sam for a loop.”

“For lack of words…” Arlo chimed in, attempting a laugh as he brought a hand to his chin and gently began to rub the hair there. “We were just worried is all.”

“Right,” Jo stated, nodding once more as her fingers began to fiddle with the edges of the notepad in her fingers. 

Jo certainly wasn’t a fiddler. 

“It’s just based on the state you were in…” Arlo began once more, though he didn’t dare to go into the details, not wanting either of them to relive the way she’d looked when she’d walked away. “You seemed rather unsettled by something. And it was if it came out of...nowhere.”

He was speaking slowly, attempting to choose each word carefully as he addressed the woman standing in front of him. He wasn’t sure if that was for his sake or for hers...as he wanted to give her the space she needed while also gaining the closure he may need from this entire thing. That may have been selfish of him, but after everything Jo and he had been through he figured she could offer him an inch further. She tended to show signs of annoyance whenever he persisted, but deep down he hoped that she knew it wasn’t him being nosy or intrusive. 

“Yeah, I know,” Jo answered him, her voice growing quieter as her gaze faltered slightly. However, she then quickly cleared her throat, her fingers no longer pulling at the edges of her notepad as she then simply brushed off the cover. “It was a moment of weakness. Nothing more than that really.”

A moment of weakness?

“What do you mean?” Arlo pressed on, shaking his head slightly. 

Jo’s eyes flicked up to meet his fully before they were drifting away towards the A&G building, his shoulders providing another shrug. “Uh… I...I think everything just caught up to me at once. Maybe I just shut down without realizing it.”

Maybe? Maybe she had?

Was that not actually the case?

“What do you mean? All the commissions?” Arlo reasoned. “Was Albert adding on the Bus Station too much or something?”

“No, no. Of course not,” Jo replied, slight annoyance coating her voice. 

“The lack of sleep then? I know that has a way of creeping in and out, and -”

“No, it’s not that either.”

“Well, then...what do you mean -”

“It’s nothing, Arlo. It’s really nothing,” Jo answered, this time her voice was firm, unwavering. The sound of it made Arlo feel as though he had been knocked two steps backward. Granted, she hadn’t been yelling at him, which he was thankful for considering they were still standing in the middle of public. However, it still felt as though she had. It took a few seconds for Arlo to recover, but soon he was clenching his teeth, ready to fire back. 

“It didn’t really seem like nothing,” he told her, raising a brow. He managed to keep his own irritation out of his voice, knowing that he was there to attempt to help her rather than push her away further. 

“I’ve never seen you like that, Jo,” he carried on. “There seems to be a lot going on that you’re not telling me...and it doesn’t seem like it’s doing you any good...keeping it all bottled in like that.”

Now his tongue had gotten the best of him. If anything, it had completely gone rogue. He had originally meant to address this all a little more gently - it had been his mental goal that he’d set that morning. But there he was he was, trying to trudge ahead with barely a second thought. 

But then...there was a part of him that wasn’t necessarily sorry about his change of plan. If he really wanted to, he could continue tiptoeing all he’d like, but it obviously wasn’t getting them anywhere. All it was getting him was -

“I told you, ‘Lo. It’s nothing. Really....Just unexpected emotions that didn’t mean anything,” Jo told him. “I was - I kind of…”

She paused then, taking a large inhale as she looked above his head as though she was searching for the right words to continue. The way she gazed into the distance made it seem as though she were contemplating something...her face even began to soften as she remained in her silence. All while Arlo waited, part of him was beginning to believe that maybe she was about to have a change of heart and provide him with an actual explanation. He kept his demeanor calm, collected as he didn’t want to rush her or disturb the train of thought that could leave her at any second.

He could see the internal battle within her, wondering if she could let it escape. 

And finally, she answered. 

“It’s nothing. It’s really nothing.” Jo stated once again, the final words leaving her in almost a breathy laugh. 

‘Nothing’ didn’t even sound like a real word anymore. 

And now he felt as though he’d been knocked five steps back. Maybe even eight. 

So that was it? That was the explanation that she had for him. 

Yesterday’s events had not been his doing, but she wasn’t going to tell him anything more than that. 

All at once, Arlo felt his neutral state begin to slip away. However, it did not turn rigid or tense. It did not finally release the ball of energy that sat within him moments ago and finally cause him to pace. Instead, he felt as though his body was beginning to hang downward, as though someone had pulled a plug and he was slowly sinking. He felt deflated.

All evening, he had talked Rem’s ear off with his worries and woes about Jo. He’d exhausted his thoughts and tried to piece what he could together only for there to be no real discoveries...no final product. All Rem and he could decide was that he needed to talk to Jo - that’s where he would get the real pieces to this puzzle...the real explanation.

And then it all turned out to be nothing. 

She was giving him nothing. 

She had already felt worlds away from him and Arlo had desperately wanted to bring her back. To allow her to touch the ground of the world he lived in. But was that necessarily his job...his decision? Or was it only hers?

It still felt as though she was still floating away from him...he could see her, but he couldn’t touch. The only person who actually had been brought down to Earth was Arlo - if anything he’d been buried in it. Feeling so heavy that he just kept sinking as rock and dust continued to cover him.

His eyes began to feel heavy and shuttered as he stared at her, noticing the sadness that also sat within her own gaze - her frustrated glare having disappeared. And yet, even as they stared at one another, Jo did not provide any further words or clarification. She only stood her ground as she remained silent, her neck moving as she swallowed hard. 

As their own silence remained, Arlo could hear the voices of other Portians’ begin to fill the streets around them - making him further aware of their lack of privacy. As the realization hit him, he nearly wanted to grab Jo’s hand and lead her back to her home - providing them with a small refuge away from the rest of the town. Perhaps then she would finally open up, no longer afraid of anyone else hearing their conversation. However, even as he considered the idea...he knew it wasn’t true.

It didn’t matter if they were in her home, in the crowded streets, or even secluded on the moon...Jo wasn’t going to tell him the truth about what had happened. She had no intention of opening up. It hadn’t mattered if he’d taken her hand when she tried to walk away or even if he tried to take it now. Despite how far they’d come or if they really had grown closer that night within her home...Jo would still never take his hand. She would rather keep the door closed than open. 

“Alright,” Arlo said, the word barely audible as it left his lips. 

However, it was clear that Jo had heard it.

“It’s really nothing to worry about, Arlo,” she told him once more. 

He nodded. “I get it,” he told her...even if he didn’t. “Thanks...for letting me know.” He said, this time he was the one to shrug his shoulders.

“Do you think...that we could just forget this whole thing?” she asked. “Pretend it never happened?”

Arlo let out a small laugh at this, multiple responses rushing to the end of his tongue. He wanted to tell her how there was no possible way he could simply forget what had occurred. He couldn’t forget how she had shrugged him off when he had asked. However, as he stared at her then...seeing the way she no longer seemed guarded, no longer seemed cold - he couldn’t bring himself to say any of those things. 

“Sure, sure,” he said, his voice faint as he didn’t even attempt a smile. “I guess we can do that.”

“Right...Thanks, Arlo,” Jo said slowly, somehow able to manage a smile on her own lips - though it was certainly weak. Obligatory.

And then they stood there together. Another pause occurred between them, causing Arlo’s legs to ache as they battled whether to carry him away or keep him planted right there. It was like the struggle from yesterday morning all over again, when he’d debated whether or not he should leave her home. Only, the feeling surrounding him was much less warm this time around.

“Well, I think I should -”

However, Arlo never finished his sentence as he saw Jo’s gaze stray elsewhere, her eyes growing wide as something else was instantly capturing her attention. 

“Mint?” the girl’s voice perked up, her spine straightening. 

Mint? As in...did he want a mint? Or was someone selling mints? Who in the world would just be selling mints? That was certainly a turn of events. 

Quirking a brow, Arlo looked off in the same direction as he searched for what Jo was referring to. However, he didn’t see any display of mints to be found. In fact, there wasn’t much to be see as the streets were fairly empty - the only other people walking into the plaza being Gust and some black haired man. It was clear the dark haired man wasn’t Albert, Gust’s usual companion, but someone whom Arlo had never seen before...and the man wasn’t really focused on the Mayor’s son at his side but on...

_ Wait a minute. _

Arlo’s gaze shifted then, returning to Jo as he sought to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough, Jo’s eyes were directly pointed at the man, a smile now spread completely across her face. If Arlo’s brow was capable of raising any higher then it certainly would have in that moment. 

“Jo?” a voice came, causing Arlo’s eyes to move once more as he stared at the black haired man. It had to be the man who had said Jo’s name as Arlo hadn’t recognized the voice...and the stranger was now headed right towards them.

“What on Earth are you doing here!?” Jo asked, instantly throwing her arms around the man as he reached her. The man wore his own smile as he squeezed her, making a laugh escape from them both. 

“Haven’t you heard? I’m here to help Portia with some upcoming projects in the desert,” he informed her, pulling away. However, they both held onto the others hands, keeping them connected. Arlo couldn’t help but stare at the strange intimacy. 

“You’re the new engineer!? Well I’ll be damned!” Jo said, disbelief flooding over her expression. She then reached up to ruffle the man’s hair, causing the interior of Arlo’s stomach to tense. Perhaps it was the repercussions of his hangover finally catching up to him...or even from his conversation with Jo moments ago. 

_ This is the new engineer? How the hell does she know him? _

“Look at you,” Jo said, her hand finally leaving the man’s hair. “You’re so grown up. A real hotshot engineer and everything.”

The man laughed. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that. I’ve just known Gale for a long time and he was nice enough to give me the opportunity.”

“What? How come I never knew that?” Jo asked in return. 

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “Maybe because you were too busy daydreaming about being some  _ big time builder. _ ”

“Oh, stop-” Jo began to wave him off. 

“Congrats, by the way. I’ve heard nothing but amazing things about your builds since I arrived. Who would have known that little Jo would actually find herself in Portia.”

“Yeah, well…” Jo said with a shrug, her smile smaller now. However, with the shrug of her shoulders, she also seemed as though she were shrugging off the conversation. Instead, her gaze now strayed until it landed on Arlo, her eyes widening once more as if she just realized he was still standing there.

Perhaps he should have known to leave moments ago. 

“Oh, Mint!” Jo said, her smile brightening once more. “This is Arlo. The Captain of Portia’s protection force - the Civil Corps. He’s also a really good friend of mine.” She gestured to Arlo now, causing Mint to glance over - his bewildered expression confirming that  _ he _ had most certainly _ just _ realized Arlo was there. However, he quickly recovered as a large grin also appeared on his face. 

“Arlo,” Mint said, his hands leaving Jo’s as he reached out to Arlo - looking to shake the Captain’s hand. “It’s an honor to meet you. We hear about your successes even back in Vega5.”

Arlo nodded, taking the man’s hand as he gave it a firm shake. Mint’s grip was rather weak, though Arlo knew it wasn’t because he felt indifferent to Arlo or the courteous gesture. That didn’t seem likely as Mint was still beaming at him, his shoulders fully relaxed in their exchange. However, a smile never managed to reach Arlo’s lips as his expression remained smooth.

“Wow,” Jo chimed in, giving Arlo a stunned look as he pulled his hand away. “Isn’t that something? Then again, I can’t say I’m surprised. You wouldn’t believe how many times he’s had to come to my rescue.”

“Oh, I believe it. She’s quite the troublemaker, isn’t she?” Mint asked, gesturing at Jo. 

“That she is…” Arlo responded, giving another nod. 

“Wha - no,” Jo said, gently shoving Mint’s shoulder. The sight of it caused Arlo to briefly pull his eyes away, swallowing hard as he adjusted his gloves. 

“Sometimes it’s out of my control,” Jo said with a chuckle. “It’s not my fault that I get mixed up in unfortunate circumstances.”

“Is  _ that  _ what you would call the incident with Mrs. Reaver’s rabbits?” Mint said, chuckling as well. 

“I - Now that’s -” Jo started, shaking her head with an astonished smile. “That’s not fair,” she finally continued as she turned back to Arlo, causing the man to raise his gaze. “Mrs. Reaver’s rabbits were miserable. They were practically  _ begging _ for me to let them out.”

“It’s been twelve years - you’re still using that excuse?” Mint replied incredulously. In response, Jo only reached her hand out, giving him another small push in the shoulder.

“So you two grew up together then?” Arlo finally chimed in, interrupting their shared interaction. He didn’t know if he could stomach the sight of Jo poking at Mint any longer. It all looked too familiar.

Jo hummed. “We did. Mint’s grandmother lived a few doors down from my mom and me, and since we were the only kids in the whole neighborhood...we became fast friends.”

Mint nodded. “But then my grandmother sadly passed away when I was fourteen so I went to live in Vega5 with my aunt. Which is how I met Gale - my aunt was close with his family so he would often pay us a visit.”

“Wow,” Arlo replied as their brief story came to a close. Though it all did make sense, he couldn’t help but feel a bit stunned by it all. What a strange coincidence.

“I still can’t believe you’re actually here,” Jo continued, picking up the conversation as if Arlo hadn’t said anything at all. “What are the chances?”

“A stroke of luck, I guess,” Mint replied. “When did you get into town anyway? By the looks of it -”

As the two continued their chat, Arlo could only stand on the sidelines, becoming increasingly aware of his place within the scene. Or rather, aware of how he didn’t fit into it. After all, the two were old friends who were only trying to catch up after many years apart. And there he was - awkwardly hanging around their shared moment as he only pulled at the cuffs of his gloves. It was clear that he was no longer part of the conversation - not when Jo and Mint were only smiling at the other and sharing fast conversation that Arlo no longer registered. He had already tuned out their words as he studied their interaction. It was as if a sheet of glass now resided between him and the two friends, causing him to only watch but not engage. 

And the more he watched, the more Arlo could feel his stomach drop, his thoughts becoming clouded. It was the way she smiled at Mint...or how she’d grab his arm when she’d laugh. Though the better half of Arlo knew that he was being ridiculous by letting these things slither under his skin and get the best of him - he couldn’t help the weight hanging over him. Perhaps it was because he felt blind sided by the whole thing...or maybe the timing of Mint’s appearance had played a part. Jo and Arlo had only just cleared the air - if you could even call it that as it had by no means been perfect...and now here was Mint...just suddenly showing up. Arlo already felt battered and bruised enough - did he really need this as the icing on the cake?

What Arlo really needed was to get out of there. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” Arlo finally spoke, cutting Jo off mid sentence. Immediately following his words, Jo turned to him, blinking a few times as she stared at the man. However, it didn’t appear as though she was frustrated by his interruption. Rather, she seemed almost confused by his decision to leave, which seemed more plausible as a frown began to morph onto her lips. 

“Oh, are you sure?” Jo asked, her body now fully turning so she was pointed at him. The shift caused his shoulders to become heavier, a pressure forming in his temples. Perhaps he was only sinking further into the Earth.

“Yeah,” Arlo said, attempting to keep his voice smooth as he shrugged. “I have some...other commitments to...see to.”

Continuing to stare at him, Jo’s frown was still evident as she studied the Captain. The more she stared at him the deeper her frown became, making him feel as though she could right into him. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Arlo quickly turned to Mint as he held out his hand again. “Nice meeting you, Mint. I hope you enjoy Portia.”

Mint nodded. “I’m sure I will. It was great meeting you as well. I hope we see a lot more of each other while I’m here - would love to pick your brain, hear some stories,” he continued, shaking Arlo’s hand. 

“Sure,” Arlo replied, now taking a step back. “Well...enjoy your morning.” He gave a wave then, his lips falling into a line as he slowly started to walk away. As he went, he could feel a pair of eyes following him, pressing into the side of his face or even his back as he carried on across the plaza. However, he didn't care to turn around and meet the person’s gaze again, he only moved forward as he shoved his hand into his pockets, or brought his shoulders into a hunch.

Everything within him felt as if it had been set on fire, burning hotter and deeper with each step that he took. He wondered if the flames growing inside of him were evident on the outside - perhaps turning the tips of his ears red or even his cheeks. Not that it mattered, there was no one to see it as his face was pointed downward or the eyes that were following him moments ago had been torn away.

Now it was only Arlo, but that was the way he preferred it. Though his body was growing numb from the burning within him, his feet carried onward as he headed towards the cemetery. He didn't necessarily want to go to the cemetery….really he didn't want to go anywhere, be anywhere. Where was one to go if they didn't want to be anywhere? Into the trees? To the ruins?

Behind a closed door?

He wasn’t sure. All he knew was he needed to get away from the plaza and those who inhabited it. So he continued on - allowing his body to bring him...well...somewhere. 

* * *

Her eyes followed him as he went, watching the way his shoulders and head fell as he pulled further away from her. An odd sensation was growing in the pit of her stomach - it was as if it was churning from the mixed emotions she could feel forming inside of her. She could still feel her joy and excitement over seeing her old friend, but now it was partnered with a growing pit of guilt. All from seeing the retreating man who almost looked wounded...defeated. And she knew the cause of it...or she thought she did.

There was no doubt that Arlo was not content with how their conversation had gone, admittedly she wasn’t either. After she’d managed to pick herself up from her floor last night, her mind had started considering what she’d say when Arlo would confront her about the situation - because she knew he would. But even with all her created excuses to choose from or even her contemplation of telling him the truth...she’d still fallen flat. She’d said it was nothing… and they both had known better.

However, what confused her was that Arlo looked as though he were about to fully retreat following their conversation - both within himself and away from the Plaza. Of course, it was obvious that he was about to excuse himself, but he hadn’t looked fully beat down until Mint had suddenly entered the picture. 

But why? What had he done? Mint had been completely friendly to the Captain - he even seemed elated from having met Arlo. But then what had made Arlo sink so deeply into himself? So far that he even felt the need to abruptly excuse himself. 

Maybe Jo was just reading too far into things, but then again she knew Arlo too well for that to be the case. Arlo wouldn’t shuffle away dragging his feet like that unless there was a reason, so what was it? If it had been about her reluctance to give her an answer to his questions about yesterday’s affair then he would have left sooner...but he hadn’t. So what was the reason he’d finally retreated?

Jo desperately wanted to find out. She could feel every fiber of her being longing to chase after him, to grab his hand and have him make sense of everything right then and there. But she found that she couldn’t. Not when she hadn't allowed Arlo the same courtesy the day before...or even that morning. Not when Mint was still standing by her side, carrying on their conversation as if nothing were wrong. And not when Arlo looked as though he wanted to be alone...needed to be alone. 

So what could she do?

“Care to show me around your place?” Mint asked, finally breaking through her train of thought. Further guilt reached her as she realized she hadn’t fully been paying attention to anything he had said prior to his question. Her head had been completely turned elsewhere.

But now it was time to leave that alone.

“Sure, why not?” she replied, turning back to him. “It’s not much, but it gets the job done.”

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Mint told her. “I just want to know where to go if I need to come bug you.”

Jo managed to laugh at this, slowly moving her arm so she could slip it through his. She then started to lead him in the direction of her home, trying to hold onto the warmth of seeing her old friend. 

“You know, I’m so glad you’re here,” she told him. “I can’t even tell you how nice it is to see a familiar face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look. there's mint.


	19. A Cruel Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is at a loss. Following their discussion in the plaza, she really hoped that Arlo and her could put the whole "nothing" incident behind them. However, as he keeps her in an unending silence, Jo is beginning to realize that her hopes were too good to be true. 
> 
> “Was it something you really didn’t want to talk to him about...Or you just felt you couldn’t?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello.  
> I didn't realize that it has been a month since I last posted - oy vey.  
> I am so sorry! Hopefully a new chapter will make up for some of the wait and ease your minds!  
> I was working on a show and it completely sucked up all of my free time, but now I thankfully have that time back and am able to write once more.  
> Plus, NaNoWriMo has definitely been helping. Gotta reach those goals!  
> Anywho, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I can confirm that my heart is definitely broken right now, but it shall be mended soon. I hope!
> 
> Happy reading!

Her little eyes fluttered open, casting over the dark room that was only touched by a stream of moonlight coming from the window. The brown tendrils on her head were as chaotic as ever, falling all around her pillow but also over her eyes in a tangle. A distant ticking could be heard from the clock sitting on top of her dresser - the one in the shape of a butterfly that was specially made and given to her only days before. The sound of the hands moving brought a gentle smile to her lips as she rubbed a tired hand over her adjusting eyes, making sure to clear the hair from her face as well. 

Slowly, she sat up in her bed, the covers that had been laid over her were already tossed to the side - likely a cause of her restless limbs jostling around even when she slept. A yawn escaped her, pulling the smallest sound from her throat as she shifted until her legs were dangling from the side of her bed - her toes not touching the floor. Standing then, her feet finally met the cold wood of her floorboards, the chill tickling her as she took careful steps across the room. Finally, she reached the clock that sat on her dresser, touching the side of the butterfly as she tried to read the time. However, telling time was still not her strong suit, causing her to only furrow a brow as she didn’t understand what the small arms of the clock meant as they pointed towards two different numbers. What did it mean to be 2 and 6 at the same time?

Her gaze left the face of the clock, choosing to look out the window instead as she studied the stars in the sky. The sun was long gone and it didn’t show signs of returning any time soon. Which had to mean that it was late...much too late for her to be awake.

But that also meant that someone else within the house was likely still up and tucked away in his workshop. She certainly wasn’t going to miss this thrilling opportunity to go pay him a visit.

Her smile from before expanded over her cheeks as she turned from the window and instead made her way towards her bedroom door. Thankfully, her mother hadn’t shut it all the way after she’d said goodnight, making it easier for the girl to pull it open without making any sounds. Still, she made sure to move the door towards her with ease until she was met with a dark hallway, only partially lit from a distant light by the stairs. Nodding to herself, the girl continued forward, taking slow steps down the hall as she braced herself to pass her mother’s door. Only, as she grew closer, she realized there was no need for her caution. Her mother’s door was wide open, the light on, but the woman herself was nowhere to be found.

That didn’t make any sense. Where could she be?

Taking her mother’s absence as a reason to continue rather than retreat, the girl moved forward until she finally reached the stairs. As she took the first step down, she could hear voices finally touch her ears. At first, she thought it was her mother’s - scolding her for being out of bed. However, the woman was not standing behind her, catching the five-year-old in her mischievous act. Instead, her voice was coming from below, somewhere at the bottom of the stairs. But while the girl could hear her mother, she couldn’t see her - which meant the woman had to be somewhere further downstairs.

Curiosity filled her further, causing the girl to take more steps down - the voices growing louder as she went. It wasn’t only her mother’s voice she heard though...there was also someone else. A deeper voice.

Her father’s.

What on Earth were they doing? Why would her parents be talking this late at night? Unless it wasn’t really all that late...she still didn’t know for sure. All she knew was the sun had gone to bed and that’s usually when she did too. 

She took another step down. 

“What are you saying? 

“I don’t know, Clara. I don’t know.”

Another step.

“But we’ve been doing so well. We’ve really made a life for ourselves here.”

“I know that - “

“And your work...the community loves your work and what you’re doing for them.”

“I realize that too. And I love helping them, but my workshop is...I’m doing my work in a garage. There’s not enough space.”

“Then we can rent out a space for you - somewhere with more room that’s right in town. That could also build your business.”

Another step.

The sound of her father sighing filled her ears. 

“It’s not only about the space, Clara. It’s not _all_ about my work, my business. It’s more than that…”

“Then what is it?”

Silence filled the room below, causing the girl to come to a dead stop before she could take another step down. She held her breath, waiting for the moment her parents would call out her name, when they would realize she was there.

But they didn’t.

“It’s about Portia, isn’t it?” her mother’s voice came again.

Portia? The place her daddy was always talking about? Why was her mommy talking about it this time?

“I...it’s…” her father began, but soon stopped as he let out another breath.

He sounded sad...why was he sad?

“It is…” her mother confirmed, her voice growing quiet - almost too low for the girl to hear. 

“I’m trying,” her father spoke, his voice breaking slightly. “I’ve _been_ trying. I wanted this to be home, I wanted this to work. But...it’s...it’s just…”

“What about us?” her mother cut in. “What about me? Our family? Our _daughter_? We’re your home.”

What did her mommy mean? They were his home? Home wasn’t people. Home was a house...it was the place with a kitchen, beds, her daddy’s workshop. She wasn’t all of those things. 

“You could come with me,” he said, the same strain filling his voice. “We were there before...we could go back again. She could see it and we could -”

“No,” her mother cut in. “No, we are not going to Portia. That was the deal. You know I didn’t want to stay there and I never intended to go back...we wanted to make a life here. Where we would have more possibilities. Where she would.”

“But she could have them there too. We all could.”

“I couldn’t. I would have to quit my job...you know I can’t keep working from Portia. You can do your job here, but I can’t do mine there. So what would I do? What would there be for me in Portia?”

The room grew quiet again, just as the girl took another step down the stairs. She didn’t like the silence, especially when she couldn’t see either one of her parents. She couldn’t tell if they were happy or sad - not without seeing their faces, hearing their voices. Her mother certainly sounded unhappy moments ago....they both had. She only wanted to know if they were okay. 

“We could be together…” her father spoke again, this time his voice was the quiet one. 

A sigh left her mother, but she didn’t say anything. For a few seconds anyway...and then she said -

“We could be together here too. We are together here...but it doesn’t seem like that’s enough for you.”

The girl’s feet finally reached the end of the stairs, smacking against the wooden floor as she reached the lower level of their home. The moment her heels touched the ground, she was able to see both of her parents sitting at the kitchen table, but they didn’t seem to notice her. Instead, they stared at one another, their faces lacking the usual smiles they wore each time the girl saw them together. 

They really were sad...she didn’t know if she’d ever seen them so sad. And she didn’t understand what had caused the change. 

“Mommy?” her tiny voice called out, her hands grabbing at the sides of her nightgown as she watched her mother’s gaze snap over to her. And soon, her father’s followed, his eyes growing wide as he stared at his daughter. 

“Jo?” her mother spoke, her chair sliding backward as she quickly stood. “Are you alright, honey?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” the five-year-old stated, her eyes then moving to her father. “What’s going on? You both seem so sad.”

“Oh, no no,” her mother spoke again, making her way over to her daughter as Jo’s father stood from his own seat at the table. “We were just talking.”

“About what?” Jo asked, gazing up at her mom and then her father - who kept his distance as he stood next to the table. 

“Just boring adult stuff, baby,” her mother said, running a hand over the top of Jo’s head to smooth the strands of hair sticking out in every direction. “Nothing for you to fuss over.”

Jo nodded, her little head moving slowly. However, she couldn’t help her gaze from continuously shifting to her father, finding that his own eyes were shifting all over the place.

“It’s late, daddy,” Jo called out, finally causing her father to meet her eyes. “You should be sleeping.”

A small smile touched her father’s lips, his shoulder giving a gentle shrug. “I could say the same for you, little lady.”

“The boring adult stuff can wait ‘til the morning,” Jo reasoned, her head tilting to the side. 

Her father gave another smile - only this time it was softer than the first. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“You’re right. Maybe it can…” he replied.

Jo nodded, her mother’s hand running over her hair again.

“Come on,” her mother spoke. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

“Can I give daddy a hug first?” Jo asked, her wide eyes staring up at her mother.

She watched as her mother grew quiet, her throat moving as she seemed to take a large swallow.

“Sure,” she responded.

And then Jo was moving forward again, her small feet patting against the floor - this time with more certainty as she was no longer inclined to be quiet. As she grew closer to her father, she watched as he kneeled down, his eyes looking glossy as she finally closed the distance between them. She fell into arms, burrowing her face into his chest, the top of her head tucked under his chin as he brought his arms around her.

And he held her tightly, giving her a gentle squeeze as Jo’s nose filled with the familiar scent of cedar and cypress. Her own arms strained to wrap around him, her hands gripping onto his plaid shirt as best as they could, but still it didn’t feel like enough.

But why did she feel that way? She was going to be able to hug him again in the morning? 

Maybe it was because of the way he held onto her...or because she didn’t want him to be sad anymore. She wanted to squeeze it right out of him and have it disappear completely. She would hug him forever if she had to. 

But for tonight...this was the best she could do.

“Goodnight, Jo.”

“Goodnight, daddy.”

~

Her eyes flashed open, staring up at the darkened ceiling of her home as she laid motionless in bed. She practically felt like a mummy, having remained so still and stiff while she’d been sleeping only to awake in the same state. However, while her outward appearance was calm and collected for the most part, Jo’s inner self was anything but. Her chest was heaving as it battled the pounding of her heart, the sour feeling in her stomach. The intensity of it slowly made her bring her frozen limbs to life, leading her to pull herself up until she was in a seated position. It was then that she noticed the pool of sweat that sat over her forehead, even collecting slightly over her chest. She was sure her cheeks were flushed due to the heat radiating within her. She likely looked wild….she felt wild.

Only, this was nothing new. It was only another occurrence that reflected nearly every other night throughout the last three weeks. Due to this endless routine, Jo was now finding it easier to calm her heart and breathing every time she awoke like this - allowing her to regain control over her senses much faster than before, when the dreams had first started. 

But mitigating her body was the easy part - unlike her mind. Because even though she was awake and could no longer feel herself physically standing within her memories, she would still find herself replaying the scene again and again in her head. Her own consciousness was unrelenting as she would make sure to focus on the parts of the memory that hurt the most...to hone in on the pieces that she wished to change, but she never could. Her mind never allowed her to conjure up an alternative and put it in reality’s place. There was nothing she could do. 

And tonight’s memory was one of her least favorites - one she hadn’t seen for years. But now it was making a reappearance, reaffirming how much Jo loathed the piece of her past.

Because while little Jo hadn’t been able to make sense of her parents’ conversation or the seriousness that filled her home that night...older Jo could. Even all those years later she felt it hanging over her like some unwanted visitor unwilling to leave, refusing to relent. 

It had been one of their last memories together, one of the last moments. 

She had held onto him so tight, but maybe not tight enough.

Jo shut her eyes then, squeezing them so hard that it nearly made them ache. But even then, all she could see was her small hands gripping onto his old flannel shirt.

Her eyes opened again as Jo let out a sigh, falling backward until she was lying on her back. The mattress creaked underneath her, adjusting to support her weight as she settled, her gaze turned upward to the boards of her ceiling. She dragged a quick hand over her forehead, wiping away any sweat that could still be lingering before she tried to steady her breathing again...and her wandering mind. 

All the while, she could hear the ticking of a clock coming from across the room. At first, it was quiet, subtle. However, once her mind acknowledged the sound it only became louder, capturing her entire focus as she could no longer place her attention elsewhere. Perhaps that was for the best.

Pulling her stare from the ceiling, Jo’s eyes fell back to the room itself. She searched in the dark, until she found her old clock sitting in its rightful place on the wall - fully illuminated by the moon.

But this clock was not like the one in her dream. It was simple...circular and made out of a basic piece of wood for its frame. Jo wasn’t even sure who had made it...or where she got it from for that matter. All she knew was the ticking was somehow getting louder...her ears growing sensitive to the stab of sound she felt each time the hand would move. 

Trying to escape it, Jo pulled the pillow from behind her head and placed it over her face instead, pushing it into her ears as she muffled the sound. Only...the feathers within the pillow didn’t bring her any relief, the ticking just as incessant as before. Giving up within seconds, Jo threw the pillow away from her face before her body was also jumping up from the bed. And without much thought, she was pushing a chair towards her wall, bringing it to a full stop before she climbed on top. She then reached upward, carefully shifting up to her tiptoes as she reached for the clock that mocked her from above. Pulling it into her fingertips, Jo lowered the clock until it was at her eye level, her eyes gazing over the time that was displayed on its face. 

2:30am

Still the ticking continued, causing her to quickly turn the device over as she studied the back. However, she did not find a compartment for batteries or any sort of “off” switch waiting for her. Instead, it seemed as though everything had been placed internally, leaving her with no quick fix. 

_You could smash it._

The thought slid into her mind, causing Jo to search around for her hammer. But soon she was shaking her head. 

_No, that’s a bit much._

_So what then?_

Jo continued to look around, failing to find any sufficient cabinet or drawer to temporarily place the clock. And anyway, she feared not even a wooden drawer would hinder her sensitive ears from somehow detecting the ticking. 

Her gaze moved, scanning the room one more time. And then they came to a halt as they fell on her final option, an idea instantly filling her mind. The moment she thought of it, her feet were pushing through the room, right to her front door. Once she reached it, she unlocked it and pulled it open, allowing the night air to pour in and touch her bare arms. 

But she didn’t stop there. Instead, she situated the clock in her hand as she slightly leaned her body through the door. And then she pulled her arm across her chest, winding herself up until she suddenly released the limb so it was sailing forward again. 

As her arm moved across the space so did the clock, her hand releasing the device until it was flying out and away from her - whizzing through the air like a makeshift frisbee. She hadn’t meant to put that much force behind it, but alas it had managed to go quite the distance. She wasn’t sure where exactly it had landed, but she knew it was far enough - the ticking was gone. 

Satisfied, a small smile fell on her lips as she dusted off her hands. She then ducked back inside, pushing the door closed as she was safely back within her home, her exposed shoulders warming once more. And the room was silent, no annoying ticking infiltrating her ears or mind any longer. 

Stumbling back off to her bed, Jo met her whining mattress as she laid back down - sure to return her pillow to its rightful place. The blanket was then soon pulled over her as her head turned, allowing her eyes to gaze out the window. She let out a slow breath as she tried to relax her lower back and shoulder blades into the bed beneath her, the silence of the room filling her ears now.

She couldn’t even hear the crickets outside.

Boy was it quiet…

_Wh - You wanted it to be quiet! You just got rid of the clock! What are you going to do? Go try and find it in the darkened fields?_

Jo groaned then, pulling her blanket further up her chest as she forced her eyes to peer upward instead. At least that didn’t provide any distractions...unless she focused on the weird split in one of the wood pieces straight ahead of her…

_Oh forget it! It’s not even about the clock, the wood, or even the room itself. You’re the one creating these distractions._

“That’s all I ever seem to do,” she breathed to herself.

But did that necessary have to be a bad thing?

Jo sighed again, rolling onto her side until she was facing the wall. However, she found she wasn’t staring at the wall itself, but the empty slice of bed that laid beside her own body. The blanket was a bit jumbled...and before Jo knew it she was sliding a hand forward, her fingers and palm brushing against the bunched fabric. 

_There were some distractions that were good...weren’t there…? Hadn’t they served her well?_

As this thought entered her mind, Jo’s brow fell into a furrow, her eyes soon fluttering shut. And the moment they closed, she was met with another face staring back at her, filling the very space on her bed that her hand still laid over. 

His red hair was flopping onto the pillow, the collar of his jacket was slightly unzipped - but his beloved bandana still hung from his neck. And his blue eyes held hers. As she studied his gaze, he studied hers right back. 

Her hand squeezed then, but in the place of the fabric she had been gripping before - she now felt his own hand placed within her grasp. She gently pressed her palm into his, brushed their fingers together. Her eyes even moved downward to see if she was really touching him, and sure enough...there she found their hands wrapped around one another - his own without his usual glove. 

Then her eyes flicked up to his own again, finding that he was still staring at her. Perhaps it was time for them to both close their eyes...for her to move this forward and bring them to the moment where they both could sleep. A sleep that was without dreams...or memories...or -

_“What am I doing here, Jo?”_

Her eyes flew open as Jo’s entire body jumped. Just as before, her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, her eyes wide as she stared at the empty space before her. Her hand was still squeezing, but there was no other hand placed within hers...only the extra fabric of her blanket. 

His voice…it had been so clear. Just like before in her other self-made vision, he had sounded like he’d been speaking right into her ear. 

What was he doing there...

A slow breath hissed out of her as Jo rolled onto her back again, her hand coming upward until she could lay a cool palm against her burning forehead. Her eyes did not obsess over any crack in the boards above, her ears did not search for any source of noise. Instead, she just stared with glazed eyes...tuned out the world with numbed ears. 

_Maybe distractions are not such a good thing after all…_

* * *

“What does Liuwa need with all of these panbat masks anyway?” Emily asked, moving her needle so she could sew another side of the elastic band on the mask itself.

Jo shrugged her shoulders, working her hands against a panbat wing so she could maneuver it into the shape she needed. “Beats me. I’m just glad he’s the one who brought the wings so I didn’t have to go get any on my own.”

She nearly shivered following her comment, troubled by the idea of having to take down any bats and steal their wings. She had a firm policy against killing any of Portia’s creatures for the sake of her commissions, enforcing it soon after the whole incident with the bandirats. Thankfully, Liuwa had informed her that the wings he had accumulated were from bats that had already passed - of natural causes, of course. 

“Then the bats would only have another reason to come after us again,” Emily chimed in, shaking her head as she tied off her knot. Another mask done...out of the ten Jo still needed to finish. 

“Exactly,” Jo said, a small laugh escaping her. “Don’t want to repeat _that_ whole incident.” 

She then finished the face of the mask in front of her, pausing in order to pass it over to Emily so she could add another band of elastic. The waiting blonde happily took it, readying her needle and thread once again. 

“Thanks for your help,” Jo continued. “Feel free to stop whenever you want. I can always handle the rest.”

Emily shook her head. “Oh, it’s no trouble. I’m the one who offered. Plus, it feels nice to do something simple with my hands after tending to the crops all morning. Getting the farm ready for fall hasn’t exactly been easy.”

“I believe it,” Jo responded, her hands at work on the next mask. “One of the many reasons why I’m thankful I was left with a workshop and not a farm.”

Emily let out a gentle giggle in response. “I wouldn’t reckon that’s easy either. You must be as tired as I am with all those commissions.”

“I haven’t run out of fuel just yet,” the builder replied. “And by the look of your blooming crops,” she paused, nodding towards Emily’s fields. “Neither have you.”

The girl shook her head. “Nah, I wouldn’t dream of quittin’ anytime soon. Especially since Granny can’t do much these days and needs more help than just Mc,” Emily stated.

Jo hummed at this, giving a nod as her eyes turned back to her project. “Well...if you ever need some extra hands then don’t hesitate to ask. I know I’m not the most promising farmer...considering I can’t even get an apple to grow on my tree, but I’d like to help.” She turned to look at Emily, offering another smile. “Besides, I need to find some way to repay you for doing all the sewing.”

“I’ll be sure to ask,” Emily confirmed, finishing her task once more. “Even if I’m still in your debt after the whole panbat attack.”

“Ah,” Jo started, shaking her head. “That was nothing. The fact that you were safe was the only repayment I needed.”

“If you say so,” Emily replied. “But you really did save my neck...I’d say you were like an everyday hero,” she said, reaching out for the mask that Jo had just finished. Her words caused Jo’s lips to press together as she tried a smile, but soon she just shook her head.

“No, no. I’m just the builder. All the hero stuff is better left with Rem and Sam and…” she trailed off, busying herself by grabbing another panbat wing.

“And Arlo,” Emily finished for her, peering sideways at Jo as she pushed her needle into the side of the mask. 

Jo swallowed, but kept her expression smooth as she only stared down at her work. However, that didn’t distract her from the warmth she felt on the side of her face as Emily’s eyes still hadn’t moved away.

“Yes, exactly,” Jo finally replied.

“I’m surprised he’s not here helping,” Emily continued, her voice nonchalant. “Seems like he’s always the one offerin’ a hand with things like this.”

“Yeah, well..” Jo started, shrugging now. “Like I said...hero stuff.”

Silence filled the air between them - Jo waited in it, anticipating Emily to carry the conversation further. But ultimately, she didn’t. Instead, the girl was soon nodding, her eyes finally pulling away as she steered her gaze towards her hands. 

For a brief moment, Jo felt a sense of relief that the girl didn’t question her - but surprisingly the feeling did not last. Rather, the builder could soon feel her leg bouncing underneath her - quite impatiently. She pursed her lips, beginning to bite the side of her cheek as she barely registered the wing bending within her hands. Then came a bubble growing in her stomach, expanding in size until it swiftly made its way up her throat and out her mouth before she could stop it. 

“Actually, I think he might be mad at me,” she spoke. 

Her sudden confession caused Emily’s head to raise, her wide eyes blinking at Jo as her hands became completely frozen. The sight of her nearly made Jo laugh - though she knew her newfound openness surprised even herself. But alas, the bubble of truth had escaped on its own, likely because it needed to. One only had so much space within themself to bottle things up. 

“Why do you say that?” Emily asked, her hands folding within her lap, the task at hand momentarily forgotten. 

Jo let out a rush of air, her shoulders falling slightly as she turned her body more towards her friend. “We haven’t talked much these past few days. Well...technically we haven’t talked at all.” She paused for a moment, shaking her head as she once again dwelled on the lack of Arlo in her life. “I think he wants it that way.”

She turned her head away then, her hand reached to brush the edge of the panbat wing sitting on her work table. The corners of her lips hung down in a frown, her mind replaying the way Arlo looked as he walked away from her. It was the last image she had of him as their paths hadn’t crossed the past couple of days. Every place she’d usually see him was now vacant of his presence. Jo was starting to feel as though that was on purpose. 

“Can you think of any reason why that might be? Why he’d be mad?” Emily asked, her words slow and cautious. 

Jo gave a nod. “I can.”

A split moment of silence found them, before Emily let out a soft hum - one that sounded almost uncertain. Perhaps it was a result of her trying to figure out how to further navigate their conversation, maybe wondering if she was able to continue “prodding.” After all, she had experienced enough instances where Jo had opened their dialogue, only to close it soon after. It wasn’t unreasonable for Emily to anticipate that Jo would withdraw at any moment.

But this time Jo was choosing to put her stubbornness behind opening herself up instead of closing herself off. After all, her withholding parts of herself was exactly why she was in this mess with Arlo.

“The last time we _did_ talk…I don’t know. It didn’t seem like we left everything in the best place,” Jo continued. “It’s hard to explain, but he was trying to make sure I was okay and I kinda just blew him off.”

“Blew him off how?” Emily asked, continuing to seize her opportunity. 

Jo let out another soft sigh, her eyes pulling away from the bat wing to once again turn to Emily. “I kept telling him it was nothing when we both knew it wasn’t.”

It was absurd that Jo really thought she could give him some silly excuse and expect they could just move on. Though it had worked in the past, there were only so many times you could simply smooth over something, to shrug it off. It appeared that Jo had tried to use the defence one time too many and she was now paying for it. 

Of course she hadn’t been _completely_ guarded with Arlo at every turn...allowing him to have little moments of insight into her life here and there - but she always made sure to control how far he could go. Not only Arlo, but anyone. It was the exact reason why Emily was so cautious with how she approached Jo even then. It appeared that Jo’s withheld emotions were no longer affecting only her - and her sleep cycle - but also the people she cared about.

Did she really think they never would?

“Was it something you really didn’t want to talk to him about?” Emily asked, her question raising an immediate brow from Jo. “Or you just felt you couldn’t?”

Well, she certainly hadn’t expected the girl to ask that...and it also wasn’t something that Jo had necessarily thought about. And yet, the answer was easy to find. 

“I felt like I couldn’t…” she nearly mumbled, her eyes now to the grass. 

“And do you know why that is?” Emily continued further. 

Once again, Jo nodded. “I do,” she spoke, not explaining any further than that. But then again, Emily hadn’t technically asked her for an explanation. Rather, her question had been more of a means for Jo to reflect on her own actions, to see if _she_ understood. Jo had to applaud the girl for her tactics.

“Do you think you would tell him now if you got the chance?” Emily asked. 

Yet again, Jo found herself stopping to consider the girl’s question. Would she tell Arlo? If she saw him now, his shoulders hung and his eyes to the ground, would she tell him? 

“I don’t know…” Jo began. “It sort of just seems like if I told him then I would only be trying to make it up to him or something. Like I was doing him a favor.”

And anyway, Jo still wasn’t fully certain if her choosing to withhold the reason behind her reaction that day in yard was really the reason why Arlo could be avoiding her. After all, he hadn’t taken to retreating from the plaza until after the whole Mint introduction, which Jo still couldn’t place. Why had he seemed so upset about Mint?

“I guess what I’m asking is…” Emily started again, regaining Jo’s attention - the whole Mint dilemma would have to continue to wait. “Would you want to tell him now? You said yourself you couldn’t, but it sounds like there’s a part of yourself that wanted to.”

God, this girl was smart. Jo should have taken to confiding in her ages ago - even if it all was a bit cryptic. 

“I did,” Jo said, the certainty in her voice matched with how she then chose to hold Emily’s gaze. “Yeah...you know, I think I did. And I still want to...but…” She trailed off then, recalling how she had been on the very edge of giving up the whole act that day in the plaza. How she’d nearly tossed it all aside and decided to just be honest with him. Her mind had gone through the motions - taking his hand and leading him away to her small home where she could finally let it all flood out of her. How she could give the crying girl from her floorboards her needed relief, to finally let Arlo in.

But she hadn’t.

Inevitably, she had fallen back on ‘nothing.’ She had retreated from the plaza long before he had, but figuratively rather than physically. And then when she watched him walk away, seeming as though he wanted to be as far away from her as possible… she still hadn’t. Leading her to feel an ache deep within her that still hadn’t faded even days later. And yet, even with that constant pain weighing on her...

“I still don’t think I can,” she finished her thought. She followed her words with a brief laugh. “How is that possible? How is it that I can _want_ to tell him everything and then not be able to? To _choose_ not to?” She shook her head, turning from Emily as she went back to the wing at her work table. It was all she could do...to divert her focus towards work when the hard questions fell into her lap. When she was faced with something she couldn’t answer.

“Because you were protecting yourself.”

But apparently someone else could answer it for her. 

_Yeah, that’s what can happen if you actually confide in someone._

Jo didn’t respond, only moved her stare to the blonde again until they held each other's gaze. And though Jo fell into silence, Emily decided to carry on.

“I think that’s why you always keep things bottled up...you’re only trying to protect yourself. Everyone does it, but it doesn’t always feel like protection,” Emily spoke, her words stunning Jo to further silence. “Or maybe I’m just speakin’ from personal experience…but I think we all find ourselves sinkin’ inward when the goin’ gets tough.” She shrugged, stopping as her eyes shifted away for a moment - as if another thought was waiting for her.

“And he was right for reactin’ like he did,” she nodded, her usual sweet and collected nature becoming more firm and direct. “But it was also okay for you not to tell him. Especially if you weren’t ready to.”

Jo gave a slow nod, her brow slightly furrowing. 

“Honestly, it hurts to keep things bottled up, but it also hurts to let things go before you’re ready. I reckon you know that. If you felt like you couldn’t tell him then you shouldn’t have - simple as that,” Emily continued, her last words nearly making Jo break into a smile. 

Emily’s eyes then came back to hers, causing Jo to smooth her lips - the threatening smirk officially disappearing. 

“You were only protecting yourself,” the girl repeated, her own face remaining serious as her voice still held sincerity. “It’s only right... _but_...I think it’s important that you figure out - whether it’s Arlo...or just the truth itself - what exactly you’re trying to protect yourself from.”

Jo pressed her lips together once more, her heart feeling as though it were squeezing inside of her chest. The squeezing added so much weight that she nearly felt as though her heart were sinking into her stomach. 

“You gotta work it out,” Emily pressed on. “Cause if you don’t...then you might be holdin’ onto it for longer than you need to, than you should.”

She was right. Of course she was. Jo was almost baffled how Emily had been able to hit the nail so firmly on the head when she had so little of detail to go off of. Even Jo knew the whole situation front to back and she would have never considered the idea that her reluctance to open up was a means to protect herself. If anything, she had felt her actions were cowardly and malicious as the repercussions for her suppressed emotions had only been hurting herself. However, maybe her choosing not to address the truth _had_ been her unknowingly trying to stay out of harm's way - even if she hadn’t felt that way, as Emily had mentioned.

Figure out why you’re protecting yourself…

Did she know why? Was the answer to Emily’s question already sitting within herself as the others had been? Did she only need to be asked in order to find it? 

Jo considered this, repeating the question within her mind once more before pausing, giving the truth time to reveal itself. But nothing came. Instead, Jo’s mind was silent, aside from the question that still echoed throughout her thoughts. Apparently the answer to this query would require a bit more digging…

Realizing that the girl had stopped speaking and was now waiting on Jo, the builder gave herself a mental shake before fixing her attention on Emily again. 

Jo nodded, a gentle smile finally finding its way onto her lips as words were a little harder to form then. After all, Emily had just placed a lot on her plate, and though Jo needed it, it was a lot to sort through. 

“Thanks, Em,” Jo eventually managed, brushing a strand of hair from her face. “I think...I think I needed to hear all of that.

“Are you sure? Because I’m sittin’ over here hopin’ I didn’t misread the situation,” Emily answered, her eyes widening once more - exhibiting her resurfacing uncertainty. Jo almost felt as though she had imagined Emily’s forward behavior moments ago, wondering if she was starting to manifest interactions as well. 

But no. That couldn’t be true. Everything felt too real, her eyes too open. 

“No, really. I mean it. I guess...I just never thought of it that way, you know?” Jo told her, a wave of air leaving her. “It gives me a lot of things to think about.”

“Well…” Emily began, her hands finally leaving their folded position within her lap. Instead, they readied her needle and thread once more, returning to the commission still needing to be done. “If you ever need someone to talk these things out with movin’ forward - even if it is ambiguous - then you know I’ll always lend an ear.”

Now Jo chuckled, giving the girl a thankful nod as she moved her hands to grab the wing still awaiting her. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she responded. “And I hope you know that same offer stands on my end too. You mentioned you had personal experience with stuff like this… if you ever need to talk about it… I’m here.”

The girls shared a smile, their hands at work once more as they both continued their own tasks. Emily even gave a small hum, quickly tying her knot as another band of elastic was finished.

“I’ll be sure to. It’ll be nice to have someone else to talk to beside Mc. He’s a great listener, but his advice isn’t always reliable,” Emily explained, wrinkling her nose as she giggled. 

Jo began to laugh as well. “I can only imagine. You talking about boy troubles and his idea of a quick fix is to go milk a cow.”

Emily heaved over then, letting out a loud snort before she succumbed to a fit of laughter. The sight and sound of it caused Jo to join her, resulting in both girls to soon have tears streaming down their faces as they struggled to catch their breath. 

“Whoa, what did I miss?” another voice came, causing both girls to quickly wipe at their eyes as they attempted to regain some sort of composure. However, as Jo’s gaze settled on who was standing on the other side of the fence, she no longer rushed to stifle her laughter.

“Mint,” she stated, a few more chuckles bubbling from her. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to stop by and see if I could offer some amusement during your busy workday,” he explained. “Looks like someone else already beat me to it.”

Finally, Jo was able to smooth away her giggles, giving her eye another swipe to dismiss any tears. “Well, the more the merrier,” she told him. “Mint this is Emily. Emily - Mint.”

“Oh, the new engineer,” Emily exclaimed, immediately reaching out her hand. “Sorry you caught us in such a state. I promise we’re not always gigglin’ away like two gitty girls.”

Mint took her hand, giving it a brief shake as a wide smile sat across his face. “Oh, I find that hard to believe,” he replied before gesturing towards Jo. “This one is always in some sort of wild state.”

Jo playfully rolled her eyes at this, then catching the confusion that sat across Emily’s face - the girl’s gaze shifting from Mint to Jo. 

“Not to worry, Em. Mint and I go way back. He used to live in the town I grew up in,” Jo informed her, putting the finishing touches on the wing at her work table. 

“Well I’ll be,” Emily spoke, her face then morphing from indifference to delight as her eyes went back to Mint. “Did you know she’d be here when you took the job in Portia?”

Mint quickly shook his head. “No, not at all. Complete surprise. Although, if I _had_ known she’d be here then I probably wouldn’t have taken the job.”

“Liar,” Jo instantly responded, handing the finishing mask to Emily. “You would have swam here if you’d have known. Not even those broken down boats would have stopped you.”

“More like swam away. I’d be halfway across the world by now, trying to get as far away as possible,” Mint retorted.

“And yet here you are,” Jo said, gesturing to him. “Choosing to take time out of your day to come and see me. You haven’t jumped ship yet.”

“Who’s to say I haven’t stopped by just to say my goodbyes?” Mint tried. 

“Oh, well in that case…” Jo paused, making her expression smooth as she pointed her full attention to him. “See ya!” 

The response caused Jo to quickly burst out in laughter, which Mint eventually joined - though he was the one now giving a roll of his eyes.

“Nice to know how much you’d miss me,” he replied, shaking his head. 

“Don’t get all sad and glum. You know I’ve missed you for years,” Jo said, getting back to her work.

“And yet you never came to visit me,” Mint stated, raising a brow. 

“Oh _yeah_. Sorry my mom never allowed her twelve year old daughter to take a trip alone to Vega 5,” Jo teased, giving him a soft smirk. 

“Vega 5,” Emily chimed in, her eyes then pinned to Mint. “What’s it like there? I’ve heard stories, but I’ve never been.”

Jo paused, her own gaze meeting Mint’s as he shot her a sideways glance. However, they both soon recovered - Jo continuing to mold the wing in front of her while Mint addressed Emily.

“It’s not much,” he admitted. “But it’s home.”

_Home._

The word stabbed into Jo’s mind, leading a jolt to resonate throughout her body. The sensation was so sudden that it caused her hands to jump, one of her fingers scraping against the edge of the panbat’s wing. 

“Ouch,” Jo called out, soon gazing down at a line of blood that appeared along her index finger. Jeez, those panbat wings were sharp.

“You okay, Jo?” Emily asked, standing from her stool in order to get a better look. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jo replied, holding her hand closer to her face to examine the minor injury. “Just cut myself is all.”

“Oof,” Emily spoke again, now directly at Jo’s side so she could see the blood as well. “We oughta get you -”

Jo quickly turned to the girl. “If you even suggest going to Xu’s….”

Emily let out a small giggle, shaking her head. “Nah, not this time. Though I’d reckon he’d be awfully glad to see you. I was gonna say we oughta get you a band aid for that thing.”

“Oh,” Jo stated, her expression smooth. She then nodded. “Yeah, a band aid sounds like a good idea.”

“First aid kit?” Emily asked, pointing towards a few different chests within Jo’s yard.

“Chest by the front door,” Jo informed her. She then pulled the rag from her toolbelt, pressing it into her finger to clean up some of the blood. 

Mint hummed. “And who is this Xu person?” He gave Jo an insinuating smile, even lifting his brows a few times. 

Jo groaned. “Ugh, no one. No one any of us need to be concerned about anyway.”

“No fun,” Mint said, his head then turning towards Emily who was now across the lawn. “Em, help me out here.”

“He’s the city’s doctor,” Emily said, a wide smile spread across her face as she returned with the first aid kit. 

At the further explanation of Xu, Jo found herself rolling her eyes before giving a very disapproving shake of her head. 

Like she said - he was _nobody_. 

“And he’s been pretty sweet on Jo. Hence her loathin’,” Emily finished, swiftly sharing a coy smile with Mint.

“Hey, hey, hey. None of that,” Jo scolded them. “That guy may be a doctor, but he is a danger to us all.” She shuddered then, imagining the way his eyes scanned her each time she - reluctantly - paid him a visit. There was nothing medical about it.

“Yeah, she’s not exactly his biggest fan,” Emily said, holding out a band aid to Jo. “Can’t say I exactly blame her. He’s a bit odd.”

“Seriously,” Jo said, taking the band aid and unwrapping it. “I’m not sure what Antoine sees in him.”

“Antoine, you say?” Mint said, his head slightly tilting as he looked to Jo. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jo confirmed, though she didn’t say anything further as she busied herself with mending her wounded finger. 

“Antoine’s quite taken with him. Always talkin’ about how much he admires his work,” Emily explained further. 

“Wow, there seems to be a lot going on behind the scenes in this town,” Mint commented. “Anything else I should know?”

“I’m not usually one to gossip, but…” Emily began, thinking for a moment. “Don’t waste your time fallin’ for Lucy or Paulie - pretty sure they’ve got a romance brewin’ behind the scenes.”

“The school teacher?” Mint asked. 

“Yes sir. She’s got a thing for muscly men...if only he would gather up the courage to actually ask her out,” Emily continued. 

“Alright, noted,” Mint said with a nod. “Anything else?”

“Stay away from Higgins,” Jo mumbled under her breath. 

“Ah, yeah. I’m sure you’ve met Higgins - Portia’s other big time builder. He’s not always a crowd favorite,” Emily stated. 

“Consider me part of that crowd,” Mint said with a laugh. “He’s been sucking up to me since I got into town.”

Jo scoffed. “Of course he has. He’d do anything to steal commissions away from me.”

Emily and Mint paused, sharing a sideways glance. 

“Did I also mention he’s Jo’s number one rival?” Emily added sheepishly. 

Mint offered another chuckle, taking a step towards Jo to give her a flick to the ear. She immediately batted him away.

“Jeez, little Jo. Is there any eligible bachelor in this town you’re not at war with?” Mint asked. 

“Oh, no no,” Jo replied, pointing a finger at him. “You’re not adding me to your streamline of gossip. I’m squeaky clean.”

Mint turned to look at Emily, once again needing some assistance. “Is that true?” he asked. 

Emily’s eyes moved from Mint to Jo, the girls sharing a quick look before her gaze moved back. 

“Mums the word,” she replied. 

“So no then,” Mint said, faking a gasp as he looked to Jo - a new sparkle appearing in his eyes. “Oh, Jo Jo Jo. What skeletons could you be hiding in your closet?”

Jo wrinkled her nose at him. “I’m going to stuff you in a closet if you don’t stop pestering me.”

Mint wrinkled his nose right back, swiftly giving Jo a pinch in her arm before she could block him. 

“Mint!” she called out, giving him a hard poke in his shoulder.

He flashed her a full grin, deciding to take a step backward before she could swat him again. 

“You know you’re gonna end up telling me anyway, right? I’ll get it out of you somehow,” Mint told her. 

“Unlikely,” Jo retorted, giving him another hard look. “Especially after all your poking and prodding.”

“I’m just trying to get a feel for the town,” he reasoned innocently. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jo said, waving him off as she finally finished her next mask. 

“Alright, I’ll take that as my cue to leave,” he said, slightly ruffling the back of her hair. “I have to get to a meeting anyway. I’ll see you both later? Maybe we can catch up...swap stories?” He made sure to emphasize his last words, pointing them directly at Jo.

“Sure thing!” Emily responded before Jo could, her excitement incredulous. 

“It’s a date then!” Mint stated, making his way out of the lawn. “Bye, Jo! Nice meeting you Emily!”

Jo shook her head, all while Emily gave Mint an energetic wave as he made his way up to the plaza. Maybe Mint was right...perhaps Jo wouldn’t miss him if he decided to catch the next boat out of town. 

With that thought, she finally broke into a smile, shaking her head further as she watched her old friend go.

“He seems nice,” Emily stated, sitting back down on her stool.

“He’s something,” Jo commented, readying another wing on her table. 

“And he’s cute too,” the blonde continued. 

Jo lifted a brow, peeking over at her friend. “Mint? Yeah...he’s fine.”

Emily laughed. “Fine? Jo, he’s more than fine. I’d say he’s a much better pickin’ than most around these parts.”

A shrug left Jo’s shoulders, her eyes back to her work. “If you say so.”

“What?” Emily began, her stare warming the side of Jo’s face. “Y’all never had a brewin’ romance?”

Now this made Jo laugh. “Nooooo, we didn’t,” she insisted. Her hands couldn't help but freeze for a moment, the prospect of Mint and her then entering her mind. However, the image was short lived before Jo found herself shuddering - just as she had done at the mention of Xu. “I don’t think I could ever think of Mint that way.”

“Mmm,” Emily hummed, Jo could see the girl nodding from her peripherals. “I get it. He does have the whole dark hair thing goin’.”

This brought Jo’s gaze back to Emily, giving the girl a smile of disbelief as she nearly threw her rag at her. 

“Oh, shush,” Jo tossed out. 

Once again, Emily giggled as she sewed on another strap. “I’m only kiddin’,” she offered back, shaking her head as she smiled down at her work. “Y’all bicker like brother and sister anyway.”

With this, Jo felt a small smile stay on her lips as she looked towards the plaza entrance. However, Mint was nowhere to be found, already headed off to whatever meeting he had. She then pulled her eyes away, choosing to keep her gaze pointed to her work for good. 

“That we do. That we do.”

* * *

Jo pulled her sweater tighter around herself, attempting to maintain some warmth as she made the walk up to the plaza. There was a newfound breeze dancing through the air, rustling the leaves on every tree and causing Jo’s hair to blow around until it would tickle against her face. It appeared that summer was officially on its way out, providing Portia with the coldest weather they’d seen in months. Soon fall would arrive and the leaves would be changing, Emily’s pumpkins would be ready for harvesting, and the town would be preparing for the Autumn Festival. Although Jo hadn’t been ready for the weather to take such a sudden turn, she still tried her best to welcome it all the same. After all, this would be her first time experiencing fall in Portia - she couldn’t wait to see the beautiful scenery of green soon turn into yellows, reds, and oranges. 

Stepping into the plaza, Jo steadied the large bag balanced on her back, making sure that none of the commissions sitting inside would be disrupted. Her eyes gazed around at the empty pathways as it appeared no one else had yet stumbled out the door that morning - perhaps that was because none of them were ready to face the howling winds.

Or maybe it was because it was only six in the morning. 

Normally even Jo waited until seven-thirty to step out of her home, wanting to give the day a chance to wake up before she greeted it - but today was different. Today there was a task she eagerly needed to attend to and she couldn’t help but to seize her opportunity as soon as possible - seeing as she’d be busy with other business the rest of the day. 

_That bus station isn’t going to install itself._

Taking a few slow steps forward, Jo approached the fountain that sat in the center of the plaza, her head turning in multiple directions as she further scanned the area. However, her eyes only touched more empty nooks and crannies as no one else seemed to be lurking around or making their way towards the meeting spot.

_Weird...I thought this was the time they usually met._

Jo furrowed her brow, finally reaching the fountain before she began to slide the bag from her back and drop it to the ground. The instant relief of pressure caused a sigh to pass through her lips, but still her mind stayed alert. Her head turned to look down the pathway that led to Central Plaza, eager to see if someone had suddenly appeared along the stones.

But there was no one. Only Jo and her large sack of commissions.

_Maybe you’re earlier than you thought._

She hummed to herself, unsatisfied as she wrinkled her features. She could have sworn she’d had the time right - she’d been sure of it since she woke up at three that morning. But regardless, she was still the only one standing there, her legs bouncing underneath her as the paths remained cold and empty. 

_Well, I guess all you can do is wait._

With that thought, Jo nodded to herself, positioning herself next to her bag as she sunk down to have a seat at the edge of the fountain. Though her new spot brought some solstice to her legs, it did not stop her wandering mind or gaze. Still, she chewed at her cheek and narrowed her eyes as she stared around the plaza, anticipating the moment someone else would join her...or at least the person she was looking for. 

More minutes ticked by, the inside of Jo’s cheek growing raw as she continued to wait. What time was it now anyway? 6:05? 6:10? To her, it felt like an hour had gone by, but she knew that was only her impatience talking. 

_Where were they?_

Shaking her head, Jo’s gaze finally fell, no longer examining the vacant streets. After all, a watched pot never boiled - perhaps if she actually accepted her waiting process then they would show up. 

Taking it a step further, she decided to attempt to busy her mind elsewhere. Her body momentarily shifted as she retrieved her notepad from her back pocket, quickly flipping to the day’s list of to do’s. Just like the previous weeks, her daily schedule was quite long - filled with deliveries and new projects. However, at the very top, there was one task that had been circled multiple times...the task that had led to her sitting right there in that very plaza. If only the person she was looking for would just -

“Come on - pump those legs! Hup! Two, three, four!”

Jo’s head snapped up from the pad, her eager eyes searching the streets once more as her heart began to pound within her chest. 

_What!? Where are they?_

“You can run faster than that! Let’s go!”

And then her eyes found them, all the way down the path and heading through Central Plaza. They were a good fifty yards away from her and currently running even further away. 

“Shoot!” Jo called out, instantly jumping to her feet. She jogged a few steps forward, ready to take off in a sprint when an alarm began to go off in her head. The bag! 

Turning around, she stumbled a few steps as she grabbed the pack, her shaking arms struggling to handle the weight of it as she pulled the bag onto her back once more. And then she was off, attempting to break into a run though it immediately turned into a fast paced hobble - the extra weight on her shoulders definitely hindering her.

“Shoot, shoot, shoot,” Jo repeated, clumsily staggering her way down to the other plaza. The commissions sitting within her bag were certainly being jostled around then - making a symphony of noise as the items bounced around together. She was slowly closing the distance between herself and the group ahead, but she was exceedingly aware that it wasn’t fast enough. She was bound to miss them, knowing that they would soon be headed back up the stairs towards the upper part of town. There was no way she could get up those steps with any sense of speed while the bag was weighing her down. 

_It’s not like this is your only chance. You can always try and catch him later._

Though the idea was sensible, Jo was unwilling to relent just yet. She didn’t leave her house at six a.m. for nothing! Plus, she knew for a fact that the crew would run a few laps around the plaza before actually going to the stairs, which gave her a small cushion of time. She only hoped that they were only on lap one or two rather than their last. 

“We’re just getting started - keep breathing!” 

_Crap!_

Just getting started? Maybe Jo had mistaken which plaza they usually began in. She had been certain Peach Plaza had been their meeting grounds when she’d seen them start their morning run in the past...but perhaps it had only been a pit stop.

But regardless of her mistake, at least she could still hear one distinct voice calling out orders to the others. Plus, she also saw a few flashes ahead as each team member briefly passed through her vision, pushing onward with more speed than Jo could ever hope to have at six in the morning. The fastest one of the them all being a blur of red...

Shaking her head, Jo attempted to grit her teeth as she continued forward. She was nearly there, the opening to the plaza only a few feet ahead, causing her limbs to work a little harder as she tried to gain a final push of speed.

_Come on, come on._

And then, she was there - bursting into the plaza with no chance of gracefully stopping herself. As she tried to plant her feet, the bag on her back began to teeter to one side - the weight of the items now off balance due to all her running. She tried to tug on the straps while also using her body to give the bag a little bit of a jostle so the items could right themselves once again - however, she soon gave up on her attempts. It was no use as the items were too scrambled. Besides, she had more important things to worry about than the contents of her bag.

Jumping back into it, Jo’s studied the plaza before her, the sound of the other occupants’ voices reaching her as they hadn’t given up on their numerous laps just yet. They stayed in a group, all four of them maintaining a steady stride though they remained a decent distance apart from one another - as some were faster than others.

And the leader of the pack...was Arlo. 

Seeing him nearly made Jo’s bag slip from her shoulders completely. Though, thankfully, she managed to keep it upright as she stared at him with parted lips instead. 

It had been days since she’d seen him and those days had been long and cumbersome. Never had she imagined that his absence would have such an impact on her - so great that the days had felt like weeks. But now there he was...out in plain sight, completely ignorant that she was currently standing on the sidelines watching him. The relief of finally finding him nearly made her want to hobble the rest of the way across the plaza and tackle him to the ground - relying on the weight of her pack to give her the extra ‘umph’ she needed. 

But she wasn’t there for him. 

Arlo was not the reason why she had taken to bursting out of her home at dawn, or why she’d been running down the streets like a madman. 

It had been Rem.

Jo dragged her eyes away from Arlo, shifting her gaze to the man running directly behind him instead. Yes, it had been him that she’d sought after that early in the morning, and now she’d finally found him. Although...her happening to also run into Arlo in the process wasn’t exactly a bad thing either. 

She looked back to the Captain then, her features becoming smooth as she studied the way his arms pumped back and forth, his feet pushed off the ground with such precise force, a red resided in his cheeks due to the cutting breeze. The thought of tackling once again entered her mind.

“Alright, crew. Let’s head up the stairs!” Paulie called out, nodding towards the direction of the plaza’s massive staircase.

_Oh, no!_

“Wait!” Jo called out, the word erupting from her as she sprang forward. She even took to waving a hang in the air as she slowly jogged towards them, trying to gain their attention physically if not audibly. “Hey, wait up!” she called out again. 

And then all of their heads turned in her general direction, each face wearing a perplexed look as they searched for the source of the noise. One by one they found it, all four sets of eyes landing on her as their bodies staggered to a stop. Well, except for Paulie - he took to running in place as the others became idle, his face expressing slight disapproval for being interrupted. 

Jo also kept her body in motion, inching closer to the group as the three Civil Corps watched her - each of them wearing a different expression. Sam’s of amusement, Rem’s of confusion, and Arlo’s… well Arlo’s was a little hard to read. Jo thought he almost looked concerned with his tight jaw and furrowed brow, but then again… it could have also been annoyance…detachment. It was hard to place. 

“Is something wrong, Jo?” Sam was the first to speak as Jo attempted - and failed - to come to a graceful stop in front of them. All eyes were still on her, though she only felt her face growing warm from one person’s gaze inparicular. She didn’t know if her cheeks were growing warm from the stare itself or another realization hitting her.

They all thought something was wrong? Well, this was slightly embarrassing considering the business she had was likely anything but an emergency. Now that she thought of it, her clambering over to them, eager to get their attention did seem a little desperate. Her behavior certainly suggested there was a need for help, a crisis awaiting them. 

But no...there wasn’t. There was only Jo’s impulsive behavior getting the best of her - that stubborn mind of her’s pushing her to act unreasonably. 

Maybe this _could_ have waited...and maybe she should have made it. 

“Wh - no, no. Nothing’s wrong,” Jo reassured them, though she now considered the smirk that Sam still wore. Perhaps she’d misread their assumptions of her coming to them in a time of need, especially since there was no immediacy and alertness to their actions. They all just remained unchanged, still sporting the same mix of expressions as they waited for her to continue.

“I just… well, I was looking for...” Jo began again, suddenly flustered. Why the hell was she flustered? 

Her eyes moved over to Arlo, he was still looking down at her. His demeanor hard… unfamiliar. Why was she looking at him? And why did he look like that? Did he think that she was looking for him? His appearance seemed to suggest that he really hoped she wasn’t or that he wished she’d give up.

Why was she _still_ looking at him anyway if he really wasn’t the person she’d been looking for?

Jo internally sighed. There were too many damn questions buzzing around in her head.

She tore her eyes away from Arlo.

“Rem, actually,” she finished.

She didn’t wait for them to respond, but instead pulled the bag from her back before she placed it on the ground in front of her. Opening it up, she dug inside for a moment before she’d finally felt her fingertips grasp the edge of what she’d been looking for - promptly making her slide it out. 

“Happy Birthday,” she stated, standing up straight as she held the item out to the man. Rem’s features had shifted from confusion to surprise, his eyes looking for her to the gift as he took it from her.

“Wow,” was the only word he stated as he studied it, tilting it slightly from side to side as he did. 

It was a plane model, smaller than the one showcased in the Portia museum, but despite the size difference it perfectly resembled the original. Jo had spent two weeks on it, using whatever free time she had to go ruin diving in order to find the perfect pieces. Then came the alterations, mending the metal until she could create a final product that was plenty detailed, but small enough to sit in one’s hands. 

“I hope it’s okay,” she told him, keeping her eyes on him despite another’s stare still burning into her. “I’ve seen you admiring the model in the museum, so I thought I’d make you one of your own. I know it’s not the same as the original, but it could still be a nice reminder.”

“Saves you a few trips to the museum,” Sam said, poking an elbow into Rem’s sad. The man slightly twitched at the impact, blinking as he gazed over to Sam briefly. However, his eyes then turned away from the smug blonde, landing on Jo as a corner of his mouth tilted upward. 

“This is incredible, Jo,” he stated, his words bringing ease to her heart - and maybe the embarrassment she felt moments ago. His reaction was definitely worth making a fool of herself. “Thank you...really. You didn’t have to do this.”

“Ah,” she began waving a hand at him. “It’s nothing.”

Rem chuckled then, the gift in his hands bouncing as he stared down at it once more. The smile he wore on his face was almost childlike, causing a grin to takeover Jo’s face as well.

Rem’s eyes then moved again, from the gift he held to the man next to him - the smile on his face unchanging. 

“This is amazing. Don’t you think, Arlo? We could display it in the main room at the headquarters,” Rem insisted, turning the model for Arlo to get a better look. 

Finally, Jo’s own gaze moved, sliding over to Arlo as she anticipated his reaction. She could have easily gifted him the same item, knowing of his own love for planes. Although, she already had a list going in her head of other potential gifts since his birthday just around the corner. He had once told her that his birthday was in the fall and she had made sure to promptly mark it on her calendar that night. 

However, as Jo’s eyes landed on Arlo all her excitement over his potential birthday gift fell away. He did not wear a smile upon his lips - in fact he didn’t show any warmth towards the item that Rem held whatsoever. His stare continued to be hard, unwavering as he only scanned the model a foot away. Jo could feel her smile slip away, the corners of her mouth quickly turning downward. 

Then Arlo nodded...once. Not meeting Rem’s eyes and definitely not Jo’s. Instead, he looked up and turned his attention to Paulie - who was still running in place after all this time. 

“Care to keep moving, Paulie?” Arlo asked, his tone as direct as his stare. However, it wasn’t his tone that made Jo suddenly feel like she’d been punched in the stomach, it had been his voice in general. She hadn’t heard him speak in days and also hadn’t realized how much she’d missed the sound. But with the sound of his voice also came the acknowledgement that he had chosen not to speak to her...only deciding to be vocal as a means to leave. 

Jo no longer felt as though she’d been simply punched - she felt completely gutted. 

But while she was left in a pit of despair, Paulie was happily nodding, no longer running in place as he began to move forward. 

“Let’s do it, Captain,” he replied, already headed for the stairs. Jo watched him go, her eyes following him as he began to take the first five steps. And then her gaze flicked over to Arlo, ready to greet his stoic features and cold stare once more. 

But she didn’t. He was already turning, his face masked as he looked away from the group of three as he set off to follow Paulie. Jo kept her eyes glued to him, studying the way his body moved in the same stride she had seen earlier. More than anything though, she watched his face...his neck as she anticipated it to turn back. For him to shoot a glance over his shoulder and flash the same knowingly look they had shared so many times in the past. 

He never did. He continued up the stairs, quickly surpassing Paulie before they reached the top and continued down another pathway. Gone.

“Well, uh…” Rem began, clearing his throat as Jo’s eyes finally fell from the stairs. She stared towards the ground, her teeth clenched tight as her brows pulled together. She didn’t know whether she wanted to abandon her pack and bolt up the stairs, punch something, or simply slip through the cracks of the pavement and disappear. Punching something seemed like the most appealing option. 

She left her fists unwound though, trying to roll out her tense jaw as Rem continued. 

“I guess we should catch up,” he stated, referring to the two men who had just left them behind. 

Left them all behind. 

Jo’s gaze lifted, moving over to the two Civil Corps who had cared to stay. Sam’s own expression nearly made Jo want to hug her - the blonde appeared annoyed as her current scowl was pointed in the direction of the men who had just run away. 

Slowly, Jo nodded as she looked to Rem. He did not seem to reflect the same frustration. Instead, his eyes looked sad….the exuberant grin he’d been wearing was now a frown as he kept his eyes on Jo. 

Why was he looking at her that way?

Did he...know something?

“Thanks again,” he finally spoke again. “I really do appreciate this. And, you know...I was thinking of having a little get together this evening. Nothing major… just some drinks and food. What do you say? Wanna join?”

Indifference filled Jo. She was still wound up, unsure of herself due to the events that occurred moments ago. It was hard to think about a night of celebration with friends when she felt as though she’d been pushed down a set of stairs rather than just left behind at the bottom. 

It was Rem’s birthday and she did want to celebrate with him and everyone else. But then again...would Arlo be among the crowd joining them? She suspected he would be...he was Rem’s best friend after all. So what would happen if Jo showed up that night? Would he give her the cold shoulder again? Turn away from her every chance he got? 

She wasn’t sure she could experience that again. She could hardly stomach it once.

Jo let out a small sigh, the urge to punch something reaching her once more. But she knew it was no use...she could want to lash out all she wanted, but it wouldn’t do her any good. Besides, it would likely seem a bit psychotic if she just started punching things as a response to Rem inviting her to his party. 

Snapping out of it, Jo found herself nodding - forgetting to actually consider her answer as impulsive took over again.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

* * *

She’d nearly forgotten about the town meeting - which seemed inconsiderate due to the fact that the meeting was in Mint’s honor. The whole town was coming together that evening so Gale could properly introduce the new engineer to the town, plus some upcoming projects that would ensue. Or at least Jo hoped.

And she’d almost missed it. All thanks to the final commissions she was trying to complete for the days, the pie she’d been dead set on making for Rem...and the fog her mind had been in since that morning. All thanks to Portia’s Captain who refused to utter a single word to her. And then her head only became more clouded when she acknowledged the prospect of seeing him that night at Rem’s gathering. What would he do then? What would she do?

Well, that concern would have to be left on the back burner. What Jo needed to focus on then was making sure not to trip over herself while she was sprinting towards Peach Plaza - as she was already five minutes late for the Fireside meeting. The day had certainly consisted of more running than Jo had expected or intended. 

Thankfully, since her home wasn’t far, it didn’t take her long to reach the plaza where the rest of the town was stood waiting. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, proving that Jo wasn’t the only one who had been running behind schedule as Gale and his crew still hadn’t emerged from the Commerce Guild. That was certainly a relief.

Scanning the crowd, Jo’s eyes soon fell upon a familiar face, causing a smile to spread on her lips as she moved to join them.

“Hey Em,” she spoke, reaching the girl’s side.

“Hey there,” Emily responded, flashing a grin back. “I was wonderin’ where you were. Almost thought you weren’t comin’.”

“To be honest, I almost forgot,” Jo admitted, giving a small shrug. “Then I saw the note at the bottom of my list and came running.”

“Ah, probably threw you off that they’re holdin’ this meetin’ on a Friday instead of a Sunday. Granny almost didn’t believe me when I told her about it,” Emily explained, gesturing to Sophie who wore a deep frown as her eyes were pinned to Commerce’s door.

Yeah...sure. That’s what had thrown Jo off.

With that thought, Jo’s gaze then broke away even as she continued to listen to Emily discuss how Portia had never changed the date for a Fireside meeting before. She searched the crowd, looking for a familiar collection of red hair among the heads of the other Portians, but all she found was Ginger standing at Gust’s side. 

He wasn’t there? It seemed odd for the Captain of Portia’s protection force to miss a town meeting. It was almost unlawful. 

Furrowing her brow, Jo brought her eyes and full focus back to Emily. Well...maybe not her full focus - other questions and speculations had filled her head, but she was trying to internally hush them. 

And then she could hear the sound of a door opening, causing both her and Emily to turn towards Commerce as the rest of the crowd also grew quiet. Sure enough, they all watched as Gale stepped out with Presley trailing him. But that wasn’t all, Mint also followed, seeing him instantly making a corner of Jo’s move rise. 

But then came a few more. Three more people actually.

And the last out was the exact person she’d been looking for only moments ago - her eyes finally finding his full head of red hair, causing his stomach to squeeze.

There he was. 

“Good evening, everyone,” Gale began, stepping forward as he greeted them all. “Thank you all for coming and being so flexible. I know this is out of the ordinary, but your support and leniency is not taken for granted.”

With this, Jo could hear Sophie hum in disapproval from where she stood on Emily’s other side. The sound of her grumbling nearly made both girls break into a snicker. 

“Tonight is a special night as we welcome our new guest to Portia - Mint!” Gale paused then, beaming at the crowd and the man behind him as he led an applause in Mint’s regard. When the clapping stopped, he continued. “As you all know, we were eagering awaiting his arrival and now he’s here! He’s come to help our community in Portia by assisting with our infrastructure as we expand our city. Please take the time to introduce yourself - if you haven’t already - and make Mint feel welcome during his stay with us.”

As the crowd applauded once more, Jo’s eyes flashed over to her old friend, finding that Mint’s own gaze was already waiting for her. Immediately, they both wrinkled their noses at one another as they shook their heads, causing Jo to burst into laughter. 

“Mint,” Gale turned to the man, snapping Mint’s attention back to him as if the exchange didn’t happen. “Would you care to say a few words?”

Hearing this only made Jo chuckle further - Mint could be smooth as hell, but talking in crowds was something he always avoided back at school. From the way he slowly nodded then, she could tell that nothing had changed.

_God, help him._

Stepping forward, Mint gave an awkward smile as he faced the town, lacing his fingers in front of himself before they began to turn white from his nervous squeezing.

“H- hello everyone. And thank you. It’s an...um...a real honor to be in Portia,” he spoke then taking an elongated pause.

“Is he okay?” Emily whispered, leaning slightly towards Jo.

“Hard to say,” Jo responded, trying not to smirk. It was a bit cruel for her to laugh at his expense, but it was a nice payback after he had been heckling her yesterday afternoon.

“I already feel so...welcome. And um...we have some big projects ahead! Or promising projects...they’re uh, they’re very exciting and…” he trailed off, beginning to glance back at Gale. The mayor gave him a reassuring smile, but still Mint chose to wrap things up quickly. “Thank you,” he finally stated, bowing out as he took a step back. 

For a moment, the crowd was silent as if everyone was waiting for more. Or maybe they were in disbelief over what Mint had offered as a speech. Despite her amusement, Jo decided to spare him as she began to clap, soon bringing the others to do the same as some of them even nodded. Mint shot her a look of gratitude. 

“As Mint said - big things are coming!” Gale took over once more. “With the help of the Civil Corps, Mint will begin looking into the Eufaula Tunnel and Ingall’s Mine so we can start our long journey of making improvements to our town. I know you must have a lot of questions, but please hold them for the time being as we’re only at the beginning of our plans.”

The Civil Corps were helping Mint out? Why hadn’t Jo known about that? Then again...when would she have had any opportunity to find out? She’d seen Mint the afternoon before, but they’d been distracted by other matters. Plus, he probably wasn’t at liberty to say anything - seeing as the plans were only just beginning. If anyone else was potentially going to tell her about the tunnel and mine then it would have been Arlo and well…

Thinking of the man, Jo’s stare broke away from Gale - who was going on about something regarding A&G - and slid right over to Arlo. His eyes were still locked on Gale, his features plain as he listened to the mayor. However, after only a matter of seconds, he blinked and his gaze was flashing away from the mayor before it landed on someone else completely.

Jo was that someone.

Their eyes met, almost as if they’d been expecting one another. They stayed that way for a moment and still Arlo’s expression remained unchanged. He just stared at her...in a way that Jo could not place - just like that morning. He was looking at her almost like he didn’t know her, but also as if he’d known her for his entire life. Like he was trying to figure her out while he also knew everything about her. It sent a chill to her bone.

Seeking warmth, Jo tried desperately to recover - slightly raising her hand in a secretive wave as she placed a gentle smile on her lips. However, the second her features changed, Arlo’s eyes were cast away...back to Gale.

Altogether, her hand, smile, and heart dropped. Had he not seen her wave? Maybe he had....but then again he had looked away right when she’d lifted her hand...so maybe he hadn’t? She shook her head then, her eyes shifting downward before she internally encouraged herself to raise them. But not to him - to Gale who was now wrapping things up.

“Okay, that’s it for tonight. Thank you all! We’ll see you next Sunday for our usual Fireside meeting. But most importantly, we hope to see you the next two nights for our Day of Memories celebration!” he exclaimed. “Good night!”

And then everyone began to disband, townspeople carried on with their evening as they walked away in small groups - no doubt discussing the announcement they’d just heard. Then there were some - like Emily and Jo - who continued to stand in front of Commerce.

“I didn’t know Mint was involved with all that,” Emily said, bumping into Jo’s side. “That’s quite impressive.”

Jo nodded to this, for some reason unable to find her voice. Instead, she looked towards the stairs as she watched the occupants at the top shaking hands and exchanging words. Her eyes went from Gale to Mint to Sam to Rem to…

Where was he going?

Arlo gave a nod to Rem, leaning in as he said a few more words to the man - words that Jo could obviously not hear. But then he was leaving, his feet leading him down the steps as he soon turned down the pathway to cut through the park. 

What the -

But before she could start spewing out more questions within her mind, Rem and Sam were capturing her attention as they came bounding down the stairs, right to Emily and Jo.

“Hey guys,” Sam said, a triumphant smile spreading across her face. “Ready for some birthday festivities?”

“I sure am,” Emily replied happily. 

They were going now? But what about -

“Great. Let’s go!” Sam said, sliding her arm through Emily’s as she began to lead the way. But as they went, Jo remained, her eyes flickering back over to where Arlo had just disappeared.

“What about Arlo?” she asked, the only one to hear her was Rem, who had only taken a few steps as he prepped to follow the other girls. 

He stopped then, his lips in line as he too looked toward in the direction Jo’s gaze was pointed. However, he then moved his stare to her, beginning to shake his head. “He’s not coming.”

Jo’s eyes went to him, watching as his throat moved due to him taking a slow swallow. His mouth moved into a frown and once again he began to shake his head. Jo could only nod, breaking their eye contact. 

“You coming?” he asked. 

Was she…?

Just like that morning, Jo found once again that she wasn't really in a partying mood. Maybe now more than ever. However, despite her own emotions and array of issues, she still knew she should be there for her friend. 

“Yeah...I’ll catch up. I just need to go pickup something from my place,” she told him, still looking away.

With that, Rem began to walk away again, following behind Sam and Emily who were excitedly conversing...completely unaware of the interaction that had occurred behind them.

Still, Jo’s own legs did not move, her eyes locked on the opening from the plaza to the park. She knew he wasn’t there...there was no chance he was simply hiding in the shadows and would submerge at any moment. He had left and he had no intention of returning. 

But that didn’t bother her as much as another thought. A thought that hung over her and was slowly beginning to drizzle down like an unexpected rain. 

He had seen. He had seen her wave, but he had chosen not to acknowledge it. Just like he had chosen not to come that night.

* * *

This was closer to her house than he wanted to be. He really should have sent Rem or Sam to handle this call, but he knew that would have officially pushed him over the line of ‘pathetic.’ Of course Sam wouldn’t have seen anything wrong with it, but Rem would have known better - and so would Arlo. Rem would have definitely thought Arlo a coward if the Captain would suggest he go instead. Arlo couldn’t have that.

So there he was. Standing basically outside of Jo’s fence as he felt his heart hammering inside of his chest. What if she was outside? She usually was, and there was no way she wouldn’t notice him standing there basically twiddling his thumbs. What would she do then? Try and talk to him? He certainly wasn’t ready to talk…

After all that’s not why he was there. In fact, he wasn’t there because of her at all. He was answering a call from Emily who had reported that she'd found something “odd.” Although she had also mentioned it seemed harmless, he still figured her should check it out. What kind of Captain would he be if he hadn’t?

He only needed Emily to hurry up. She said she would meet him at the end of her fence line around eleven and still she wasn’t there. Or at least, he assumed she wasn’t. He was too busy staring at Jo’s, ensuring that she wasn’t around, to notice. 

Actually...where was she? He couldn’t see her. Normally she’d be running all over her yard collecting finished materials from her furnaces or bent over some build that she was piecing together. But she was nowhere to be found...she couldn’t be inside her house, could she? She was never in there when the sun was up. Well, except for when -

“Hey, Arlo,” Emily called from behind him, nearly making him jump. But thankfully, he was able to keep it together. 

Quickly, he turned. “Hello,” he said, trying to keep his voice smooth. However, it was a little hard when Emily was quirking a brow as she stared from him, to Jo’s, and then back again. 

_Stay on track._

“So what’s this mysterious object you found?” he asked, gesturing to her as if it were on her person. It must have been small as he didn’t notice anything. 

“It’s over here,” she told him, beginning to lead the way through her field - her inquisitive stare over him and Jo’s house falling away. Arlo followed, propping himself over her fence so he could join her. He was aware that the further they walked, the more he could see into the side of Jo’s lawn...meaning she’d also be able to see them better. _If_ she was there...he still wasn’t sure that she was. There was only complete silence coming from her house and no clouds of smoke erupting from her furnaces. It was all just odd. 

“I found this in my field this mornin’ while I was working on my crops. Not sure how I missed it before and I wasn’t really sure what to make of it. I decided to leave it - just in case - but I realized it’s probably nothin’,” Emily explained. 

She bent down then, retrieving an item that was tucked away under some grass and small piles of dirt. Standing up, she brushed off the item a little before handing it over to him, allowing him to get a full view. 

A clock. 

He quirked a brow. “Any idea where it could have come from?”

Emily promptly shook her head. “Not a clue. Looks like it might have been there awhile, though. All covered in dirt and leaves.” 

He grew quiet, studying it a bit more as he turned it in his hands. She was right - it seemed harmless. 

But why was it there?

And why did it look familiar?

He began to shake his head, his brows pulling together as he went through a few different scenarios. Someone could have dropped it...or just dumped it without much thought. But that didn’t seem right. Sure Portia had its wastelands and sewage issues, but littering was greatly uncommon. You didn’t find anyone ever leaving unwanted items around. 

And there was still the matter that the clock looked strangely familiar.

Where had he seen it before?

An image flashed through his mind then, his eyes brow smoothing as his head slowly raised. His gaze moved as well, peeking up towards a small house to his left. 

No… could it be?

“And you found it right here? Or did you move it all?” he asked Emily, looking back to her. 

“Nope. Found it right here and left it,” she told him.

His gaze moved once more, following a line with his eyes from the spot where the clock had been right over to the house again. 

It was a direct line from someone’s very front door…

“Sorry to see you weren’t at Rem’s birthday gathering last night,” Emily said then, breaking Arlo’s analytical silence. However, the moment he acknowledged her words he also digested their meaning. Warning bells began to set off in his head. 

She’d seen him looking at Jo’s house, both when she’d first found him and even then as he tried to put two and two together with the clock. Her words were not an offhand comment...they couldn’t be. 

“Sadly I had some other business to address,” he answered, attempting to sound as nonchalant as he could as he purposely put his eyes back on the clock. “But I heard that it was a good time.” 

Emily nodded. “It was. Jo made a pretty mean pumpkin pie and that’s comin’ from me.” 

Yeah...it definitely hadn’t been an offhand comment. 

Arlo grew quiet, turning the clock over again as he acted as though he were examining the back. He then looked to the ground where the clock had been, studying the imprints it had left in the grass….as if they made any sense. 

“Anyhow, we missed you,” she finished, her tone sounding a bit deflated as she let out a sigh. She likely knew Arlo wasn't going to offer a reply and she was right. He simply didn’t know what to say. 

Other than that he was sorry and he missed them too. Or really, he only missed one person.

“Thanks, Emily…” he replied, a stiff smile flashing over his lips. However, his features soon fell neutral once more. “And I’ll hold onto the clock for now, in case anyone reports it missing.” 

She gave a small laugh, crossing her arms over her chest as she nodded.. “Alright. Thanks, Arlo.”

“Have a good day,” he said almost weakly, beginning to take some steps away with the clock in tow. His back was already turned to her, his eyes on his feet as they pushed through the grass.

“You do the same,” she stated after him, though she didn’t seem to move from her spot. 

He continued on, making his way across the field as he headed towards her fence. However, as much as he told his eyes to remain downward, they inevitably betrayed him as they slid up once more. Soon, he was staring at Jo’s, seeing her lawn that he could now conclude was vacant. And then his gaze went to her front door, piercing so hard into the wood that he felt he may potentially set it on fire. 

That’s how his back also felt. He could tell Emily was staring at him, watching him go as she undoubtedly noticed how his gaze was glued to Jo’s. But he found that he no longer cared. She’d already caught him in the act before - what was one more time?

Plus, that wasn’t his main concern. His attention mainly fell on the way his legs longed to hop the fence, to run straight for Jo’s. How his fists yearned to pound against her door, his voice craving to call out her name until she let him inside. 

But then there was the other part of him… the part that he chose to abide by as he kept his legs on the right path, his fists at his side, his voice within himself. He needed to keep the distance...he ached for that most of all.

Distance was good. Distance was the best thing that he could do.

At least for now.

* * *

“I’m honored you asked for my help, but I have to admit...I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Mint was at her side, awkwardly holding up different pieces of metal or sizes of screws as if he were pretending to do something important. However, he would inevitably drop them back to the ground, staring at them until he found another material to entertain himself with. 

“Stop that,” Jo stated, as she swatted his hand from picking up anything else. “All I need you to do is hand me parts as I need them and tighten a few bolts. You can just relax for now.” She then went back to her own task at hand, putting another sheet of metal in place as she quickly attached it with her screwdriver. 

“Oh good,” Mint replied. “Do I have time for a nap? You can just wake me if you need anything.”

_Mint and his naps._

Jo shook her hand. “You’re a terrible assistant,” she told him. 

“You’re a terrible boss,” he teased her. “I helped you carry all of this stuff over here and this is the thanks I get?”

“I already said ‘thank you,’” Jo reminded him as she stood, then walking to the other side of her build in order to work on another section. 

“Fine...but does that mean I don’t get my nap?” Mint replied.

Jo laughed. “You and your obsession with naps. How do you ever get anything done?”

Mint smiled back, standing as well as he came to join her. “That’s the beautiful thing. Taking multiple naps gives you a random boost of energy afterward. I’m able to get everything done faster and more efficiently.”

“I wouldn’t know about more efficient,” Jo mumbled, readying her wrench as she adjusted another piece of her work. 

“You should try it,” Mint insisted. “You look like you need more sleep anyway.”

_Don’t even start._

Despite her inner scolding, Jo didn’t reply. Instead, she wiped away a collection of sweat from her forehead, following it with an exasperated sigh.

God, it was hot out there. Even if fall was only two days away, the Eufaula Desert didn’t seem to reflect the same weather as the rest of Portia. There was no wind, no slight chill to the air. It was just dry and hot - simple as that. But not even the heat was going to stop her then. Jo was so close to finishing the bus station and then she’d hopefully be able to move on to other bigger and better builds. Or so she hoped….if Albert and Gust were impressed with her final product. 

So she would bear the heat - if that’s what it took.

“This doesn’t look half bad,” Mint said, placing his hands on his hips as he studied her work. “You’ve really come a long way.’

Jo laughed again. “You mean from the birdhouses and slingshots I used to try and make us?” She bent down, placing an iron wood plank to the side of the station so she could screw it in.

“Yeaahhhh. I had my doubts about your talents back then, but this! This is really something,” he told her. 

“Well thanks,” Jo replied, giving a small roll of her eyes. “It’s amazing what a difference twelve years can make.”

“I bet your dad would be awful proud,” Mint commented. “I mean, this is the kind of stuff he used to make.”

And then she was swallowing, looking straight ahead though she no longer saw the plank she steadied in her hands. But the moment was brief as she was soon clearing her throat, moving her eyes to the drill in her hands. 

“Would you mind passing me some more screws?” she asked, barely looking over her shoulder.

“Sure thing,” Mint stated, crossing back to her toolbox as he pulled out more screws. He then appeared back at her side, offering a smile as he handed them down to her. 

It didn’t appear as though he were going to continue their conversation, but even if he was then he was immediately interrupted as distant voices filled their ears. Mint and Jo both gazed to their right, their eyes instantly finding who the voices belonged to. 

Arlo and Rem, walking passed as they headed in the direction of the desert itself. Jo had no idea where they could be going, only seeing an expanse of sand as she looked out at the rest of the desert. But apparently there was some sort of tunnel and mine the further you went...so perhaps that was their desired destination. 

Jo couldn’t take her eyes off them...or rather, she couldn’t take her eyes off _him_.

He was smiling, a wide grin set on his lips as he let out a carefree laugh - one that she could hear despite the distance. The sight and sound of it made a slow breath release from her lungs as her eyes continued to follow them. God, she wished she could see that smile up close and personal. To have it pointed towards her as it had been many times before. The mere thought of it caused her heart rate to quicken. 

She wished she could just talk to him...but after what had occurred at the Fireside meeting the night before or how he had chosen to skip Rem's birthday gathering she knew she could’t.

But apparently Mint felt her could.

“Hey, Arlo!” he called out, waving a hand. “Rem! You guys have a minute?”

Both men stopped, dead in their tracks as their gazes turned towards Mint. Both of them once again wore a smile, greeting the man who had taken a few steps away from Jo while he had been trying to gain their attention. And Rem and Arlo were both walking in their direction, growing closer to Mint, her, and the evolving bus station. Each step Arlo took closer made her heart beat that much harder. 

The sight of him approaching caused her to stand, her hands gripping the screwdriver in her hands tightly as she watched him expressionless. But with her standing, there also came Arlo’s eyes finally wandering over to her...his own features shifting. His smile fell, his legs staggered for a moment to the point that she thought he might stop. 

He hadn’t seen her before that moment. He hadn’t known she was there.

And if he had? Would he not have come over?

There wasn’t much time to think about that before both men finally reached Mint, shaking his hand as they all stood only ten feet away from her. It wasn’t the closest Arlo and her had been the last few days, but it sure felt different when he was walking towards her rather than away. 

“How’s it going, Mint?” Rem asked. “What can we do for you?”

Jo held Arlo’s gaze still, her wide eyes glued to the blank stare that he gave her. It was the same stare...the same one he’d been given her both times she’d seen him the day before. The same one she’d seen in her dream last night when she tried to escape the visions that usually visited her. She wished she could smooth away that stare forever. Or at least take it in her hands and get it to speak.

And then his eyes moved away, falling on Mint as listened to the man before him instead.

“I saw you two were headed off towards the mine. Are you planning to…” 

Mint’s voice drifted away, or rather Jo began to tune him out. She felt her mouth fall into a deep line as she knelt back down instead, continuing to screw in the board in front of her. She did all of the sides, pressing her hands firmly into her drill as she secured her work, all while trying not to think about whether Arlo’s eyes were on Mint or her. 

“Alright. We’ll make sure to do that,” she could hear Rem say when her drill finally stopped. “And what do we have goin’ on here?”

“Oh! Jo’s building a bus station for us. Albert commissioned it. She’s almost done actually,” Mint explained.

“Ah yess….” Rem spoke again. “I think I heard something about that…”

Why was he trailing off? His tone sounded so...awkward. As if he were embarrassed or insinuating something. But why?

Unless Jo was reading into things she shouldn’t have been. Then again, there seemed to be a reason behind most of the things she read into those days. 

“Come have a look. It’s really a masterpiece,” Mint exclaimed, his voice more clear as he had turned back towards her.

What? He was bringing them over?

Jo’s head snapped over, watching as Mint happily bounded back over as Rem and Arlo remained behind. As she studied the two Corps, she couldn’t help but notice the look they shared - Rem giving a pointed as Arlo reluctantly followed.

Another breath left her, but it certainly felt different than the one she’d experienced before. 

“Isn’t it great?” Mint asked as Jo slowly stood, nodding to Rem as he stopped next to the station. 

“Afternoon, Jo,” Rem said, giving a nod of his own.

“Hey, Rem,” she responded, a slight rasp in her voice. She then looked to Arlo, pressing her lips together before finally speaking. “Arlo.”

But Arlo said nothing back. Just cleared his throat as he also nodded.

And just like before, her heart sank.

Why? Why was he doing this? 

Okay… maybe she knew why. As she had said to Emily - he was mad at her. They hadn’t spoken in days, but Jo at least thought that if she tried to talk to him that he would respond. Had she really messed up so badly that she deserved an ongoing silent treatment? How long was he planning to keep this up?

Lord, it felt like he was...he was punishing her. Maybe he was. Or maybe he was just beyond mad - instead, he could have been furious. But then why couldn’t he just talk to her? They'd been greatly frustrated with each other in the past and still able to deal with their issues head on, so why was he being so cold this time around?

It couldn’t be because of Mint. She’d come to that conclusion the day before when she’d seen them exchange some words. He seemed too calm, friendly. There was no hostility or indifference when it came to Mint. But her? There was plenty. 

He’s angry...he’ll snap out of it, right? 

Unless he’s not just angry…

Unless he was also something else…

Her eyes remained on him, seconds ticking by as he could no longer look at her. His shoulders were only tight as he stared anywhere, mainly at her build though he chose not to say anything about. 

The silence. The detached stares...and then the way he’d pull his eyes away.

He wasn’t just angry.

He was hurt. 

She’d hurt him...Was this how Arlo reacted when he was hurt? She didn’t know...she’d never really hurt him before...and she’d hoped she never would. But it appeared her inability to be open and honest with him had done the trick...now even he couldn’t be open and honest with her. 

He couldn’t even speak to her. 

“We should go,” Arlo stated, breaking Jo from her thoughts as she mentally shook her head. He was patting Rem on the shoulder, shooting him another look that Jo couldn’t fully understand. 

“Okay,” Rem replied, looking to him and then back to Mint and Jo. “We’ll see you two around?”

“You will. Be safe, gentleman,” Mint said, smiling as he gave another wave. 

They were leaving. Mint was letting them leave. Not that it was his job to make them stay, but Jo wasn’t ready to say her goodbyes just yet. Not when she had just managed a breakthrough. 

The men began to walk away, the sight causing Jo’s body to break into motion as she quickly ran across the few feet of sand separating them. Apparently they hadn’t heard her coming either as their eyes were pointed ahead, Mint was the only one who watched her go. 

And then she reached them, reached him. Her hands grasping onto his arm until she could pull him to stop. 

“Hey,” she spoke, her voice slowly breaking as he turned to her. Rem looked back as well, his eyes widening as he watched them. But Jo didn’t care about his reaction, all she cared about was the person she was currently holding onto. 

“What’s going on?” the question fell from her lips, only inches away from being a plea. Her eyes were glued to him, watching his face as his eyes pointed towards where her hands held onto him. However, she watched as he swallowed, his own gaze lifting until he was looking at her face - a face that showed complete worry that she couldn’t mask.

_Please, Arlo. Please._

She couldn't look away. In fact, it felt like the whole world _fell_ away. The land around them crumbled until it was just the two of them, standing together on the only island remaining. Just him and her. And she was holding on. 

His features...they were smooth, his eyes hard as they had been each time he looked at her over the last few days, but then there was also a break. Like a small crack that was so subtle that one might not even be able to see it. But Jo did. She could see the most minuscule piece of his demeanor falter as if he were finally going to give in - to wear any other emotion rather than the stiff expression she’d been seeing. 

_Please talk to me._

It was right there. The smallest flicker in his eyes, a gentle twitch in his lips. If he just leaned in a little further -

“Not now, Jo.”

And just like that, Jo felt like she’d been slapped in the face. So hard that all she could do was let her hands drop from his arm and dangle defeatedly at her sides. How was it that his tone could have sounded so firm yet soft at the same time? So harsh yet sincere? Tears threatened as she stared at him, but she continued to force them down, to keep them out of her eyes. She couldn’t cry...not there at least. 

Arlo looked at her for a moment more, the small crack in his features then mended as he tore his eyes away. He didn’t hesitate further as he turned and began to walk away, headed off in the direction he’d been going before she’d stopped them.

And though he didn’t offer any remorse, Rem did. Jo’s eyes went to him as he took a few steps, his eyes even sadder than the day before when he’d broke the news to her that Arlo wouldn’t be coming. Now his gaze was a clear apology, his shoulders appearing as though they were falling as he shook his head at her. 

He definitely knew something.

And then he turned, trailing Arlo at first until he caught up to the man. His hand went to Arlo’s shoulder as he leaned in to say something to the man, but all Arlo did was answer him with a nod. 

“Jo…?” Mint’s voice reached her, though he didn’t move any closer. He still stood a few feet away, the same spot he’d been when Jo had passed him to reach Arlo. He was probably wondering what the hell just happened.

But Jo didn’t tell him. She didn’t answer him at all. Instead, she crossed in front of him once more as she swiftly went back to the station. Wasting no time, she knelt down, readied her drill, and began to place in another piece of siding.

She did what she always did when she needed to escape. 

She worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else feel like crying with me?


	20. A Crack in the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is beside herself, completely distraught with both thoughts of her father and the ever-distant Arlo. This leads her to agree to join Emily at the Day of Memories festivities where she hopes to find some sort of distractions. However, it appears that even a little fun can't smooth away her truths. 
> 
> “It’s one thing to see it and hear it in my dreams. But it’s another to face it in reality."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello. OKAY - so a couple of things.  
> I know that the Day of Memories isn’t a two day event, but I wanted to make it one in this case just because I felt like it and it kinda worked with the plot. I.e. Jo does not go the first day and then she goes the next day...ya know?  
> I don’t know. It worked in my mind because of what happens that second day XD - you shall see.  
> Second, thank you to everyone who has been so kind and been motivating me to keep writing even when I tell myself that I am trash. I appreciate you all so much and it’s so nice to have people still around who are willing to share encouraging words. You’re all amazing!
> 
> Okay, with that all said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am dying over here and it’s the best kind of dying. I hope you all feel the same.
> 
> Also, for those of you who write, do you have one song (or maybe even a few) that you’ve declared as YOUR character’s SONG? I was wondering what Jo’s was for a bit...and then it came on one day and I thought. “There it is.” Jo’s song - Vienna by Billy Joel. YUP. I would love to know your characters’ songs. :D Please share if you wanna!
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!
> 
> Oh and P.S. - my computer keyboard is currently broken. Meaning my "WAS" keys are catching and therefore repeating themselves...and my "D" key completely broke off. So if any words have repeated letters or maybe a word got replaced (due to the D getting skipped and my computer correcting) then I'm very sorry! I tried to catch everything, but there's always a chance that I didn't.

She watched as the car door shut, securing the mountain of items that sat within the backseat. There sure were a lot of things crammed into such a little car...she wasn't sure how _she_ was possibly going to be able to fit - every inch of space was already accounted for. However, she tried not to fret. Her parents always had a plan and her mother’s car still looked fairly empty - maybe she would sit there. 

For days she’d been watching as her father began to move all of his tools, clothes, prized possessions, and the like into boxes and bags. She stared on with curious eyes, asking him what he was doing when she saw all the different labels on the boxes. In turn, he’d looked at her with a strange sadness in his gaze - the same sadness he’d had the last few weeks - and then he’d answered her simply. 

He was packing. 

With that news, she had nodded, wasting no time as she ran off to her room and began shoving some of her favorite sweaters and toys into a bag as she also readied herself for their trip. He hadn’t told her where they were going, but she certainly hoped it was somewhere wonderful and enchanting. 

However, standing there now she didn’t fully understand why they needed all of this stuff. Her father had really overdone it on his own packing, definitely bringing more than his mere necessities. If she had tried to pull a stunt like that then her mother would have undoubtedly scolded her. But her father was a grownup...if he felt as though he needed to bring all of those belongings then he likely did. 

Closing another door, she watched as her father studied the car itself, nodding to himself as his lips were held in a tight line. He then wiped his hands on his shirt, confirming that everything was finally packed and ready to go. Noticing this, the girl nodded as well, preparing herself as she walked back through their open front door before grabbing the bag she had placed at the bottom of the stairs. She secured it on her back, stepping outside once more as she began to bound down their front steps and head towards her father. Only, she hadn’t gotten very far. 

Her mother’s hand was suddenly wrapping around her little arm, pulling her gently until the girl stopped in her tracks. Her eyes scanned over, looking at the hand delicately placed on her before flicking up to her mother’s eyes. There she was met with a firm expression, but not the one the woman usually wore when she was displeased with something the girl had done. Her eyes were not filled with a seriousness that insisted the child would be reprimanded, but instead they were plaintive, almost mournful. There was tension in the woman’s jaw and throat as if she were trying to hold something back, something in.

“Jo, what are you doing?” she asked, her voice sounding foggy, far away. 

Still, the girl’s face remained smooth. What did her mother mean? It was obviously time to go.

“I’m gonna go get in the car,” she told her mother. “For the trip with daddy.”

Tears fled into her mother’s eyes then, just as she began to shake her head at the girl. She closed her eyes, taking a slow breath as her hand still didn’t leave her daughter’s arm. Jo’s own expression also changed, her brows pulling together as she didn’t understand the shift in the woman before her. She’d never seen her like this.

Her mother was still shaking her head as she opened her eyes, meeting her daughter’s gaze as she reached forward with her free hand. She brought it to Jo’s face, smoothing the crease between the girl’s brows with the pad of her thumb until Jo’s features relaxed once more.

“No, baby. You’re not going,” her mother told her. 

She wasn’t going? So they were going on a trip and just going to leave her behind?

“But I wanna go with you and daddy,” Jo said, her bottom lip sticking out as she began to feel her own tears threaten. She didn’t want to be away from them.

“No, no, no,” her mother told her, then taking both of Jo’s small hands in her own. “I’m not going either, baby. Your daddy….he’s….he’s going on his own.”

He was going all alone? Why wouldn’t he want them to come? What was a vacation if he didn’t have them with him? 

“But I wanna go,” Jo stated, a slight whine mixing into her voice. She squeezed her mother’s hands, needing her to see how much she meant it. Maybe if she could see how much Jo wanted to go then she would agree. 

Yet still, her mother shook her head, kneeling down in front of her as tears began to escape her eyes. “You can’t. You have to stay here.” Her mother then squeezed her hands back, seeming as though she were trying the same tactic Jo had. She had meant her words just as much as Jo had...if not more based on the tears that now ran down her face. 

Jo’s lip began to tremble. “When will he be back?” she asked, searching her mother’s eyes as her little voice was filled with concern. The last thing she wanted was for her father to be gone for days and days - she’d miss him too much. 

She waited for her mother to answer her, but it appeared that this question Jo posed had been the hardest of them all. Her mother said nothing, only looked down at the ground between them as she tried to steady her breath, but it was still shaky, unmanageable. Evidently, she’d miss him just as much as Jo would. But did that mean...he was going to be gone for more than just days? Could it be weeks? 

Jo’s head turned, her eyes searching for her father until she found him standing at the passenger side of the packed car. He was already staring at her, his chest struggling to rise and fall as he showcased the same sad gaze. However, this time...there were also tears within his eyes, pooling at the edges as they had yet to fall down his face. 

She’d never seen him cry before. 

_She’d never seen him cry before._

A rush of panic spread through her, starting at the top of her head and quickly swimming to the edge of her toes. Her own breathing began to speed up as she looked from him back to her mother, her wide eyes wildly scanning over the woman's face. 

“When will he be back!?” she repeated, but now she was shouting the question - her voice hurting from how harshly the words left her. 

Her mother’s gaze lifted, staring right back into Jo’s eyes as she still kept her hold on the girl’s hands. But all she did was shake her head, a single word never leaving her mouth. 

No.

No, no, no.

Jo began to pull her hands away, her cheeks quickly growing wet as she felt her small chest aggressively heave. But her mother tried to keep her hands within hers, causing Jo to wiggle her arms and fingers as she tried to take a step backward, desperate to have her mother release her. 

“No!” she called out, pulling hard as the hold finally broke. And then she was turning, her eyes casting over to where her father had been standing before - only to find he was no longer there. Instead, he was rounding the side of the car, headed to the driver’s door as his keys were readied in his hand. 

He was just going to leave like this? Leave _her_ like _this_?

“No, daddy. Please! Please don’t go!” she hollered, dropping her backpack as she began to run towards the car. But her body already felt like it was collapsing in on itself, her legs struggling to move quickly and gracefully across the grass. Instead, she barely managed a few steps before she was falling to the ground, landing on her hands and knees as they pushed into the sod until she was left grasping clumps of grass between her fingers. 

He paused then, his eyes on her as he continued to cry - a sense of pain evident over every inch of his body. If he was in so much pain then why was he leaving? Why was he getting into the car?

“I love you, Jo,” he called out to her. “Just stay with your mama, please. Just stay.” His voice broke, causing him to grow quiet for a moment as they both cried together, even if it was from a distance. 

And then he said his final words. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“Daddy!” she yelled, but it was no use. He slid into the car, slamming the door shut behind him before he was bringing the engine to life. And then his arms moved, putting the car in drive as he soon began to turn the wheel with his other hand, pulling away from the curb.

Not once did he look over to her. Not once did his hands hesitate as he maneuvered the car. As Jo watched him drive away, her eyes pleaded for him to hit the breaks, to reverse, to turn around, anything - but he never did. He just drove...and drove. 

Until he was gone. 

_No._

Her head fell, hanging downward as all Jo could do was allow her tears to rain down on the grass below her. Her body was shaking so hard that she felt as though her arms may give out beneath her, allowing the rest of her weight to fall to the ground. Sobs left her so intensely that her head was beginning to hurt, her temples feeling as though someone was pushing the heels of their hands into the area as hard as they could. But she didn’t care. She didn’t care how badly her head hurt, because the pain within her chest was far worse.

There were so many things they were supposed to do together. So many things they were supposed to build. He had promised her he would teach her how to make her own toolbox, how to tell the difference between eastern and western cedar based on smell, how to properly use sandpaper. And then one day he was supposed to show her how to rewire a battery, use a tablesaw, manipulate metal, soften leather - how to do it all.

He was supposed to teach her everything until there _really_ wasn’t anything she couldn’t build. But now...maybe he never would. 

Jo tried to take a breath in, but her lungs were already compressed - squeezed so tightly that they denied any ounce of air. She’d never experienced anything like this before. It was more that any five-year-old should ever endure and yet there she was, feeling more emotions than she ever imagined she could. 

“No, daddy. Please,” she said between her cries, though her words were barely intelligible. Perhaps that was because Jo couldn’t even comprehend what had just happened.

Why he’d left. 

“Jo.”

And he’d done it so suddenly.

“Please, daddy,” she sobbed again.

“Jo, baby. Listen to me.”

Why hadn’t he at least given her the chance to hug him? To hold on as tight as she could...then maybe she could have made him stay.

“Come back,” she said in a breath, closing her eyes. “Just come back.”

“Jo, please.”

The girl sniffled, her entire face now feeling as if it were wet as she looked to her side, finding her mother sitting beside.

“Calm down. Just calm down now,” her mother said, smoothing her daughter’s hair as the girl continued to tremble. Despite her mother’s shushing, the girl’s tear did not stop. They streamed down her face as she was the one to shake her head this time. 

“Make him come back. He has to come back!” she yelled, her voice only hurting more as she wept uncontrollably. 

“He’s not coming back, baby...not now,” her mother replied, her tone calm and smooth despite her own tears. 

“But he has to!” Jo repeated, nearly wailing then. “He can’t just leave!”

With shaky limbs, Jo pulled herself up. She stumbled slightly, but still tried to break off in a run - as though she were preparing to chase after his car. Deep down she knew it was pointless, even with her underdeveloped mind - he was long gone and she had no chance of catching up. But she was determined to try...mainly because she couldn’t think of anything else she could do. She couldn’t keep crying on her hands and knees like that, it only made her feel helpless, weak. 

So she began to run, pumping her little arms and legs as she kept her eyes focused on the edge of the grass. But she never reached it. She’d only made it a few feet before she felt her mother come up behind her, grabbing Jo by the waist as she stopped her from going any further.

“No!” the girl called out, soon feeling her mother place her feet back down on the earth. The woman then put her hands on both of Jo’s shoulders, causing the girl to look directly at her as she knelt down once more. 

“Jo, breathe. Please, just breathe,” her mother coaxed, concern taking over her entire expression as she ran a hand over the girl’s face. But it was no use, still the girl howled as she wildly shook her head.

“Look at me and breathe. It’s going to be okay. I promise it’ll all be okay.”

How could her mother say that? How could she promise that when Jo’s father was gone and she felt as though she had broken into a million pieces? 

How could anything be okay after that?

She couldn’t just breathe. She couldn’t look at her mother. She couldn’t be okay. So instead she cried. She cried and cried, never running out of tears as she did anything but what her mother told her. No words would be able to stop her. 

Jo’s mother continued to smooth her hair, brush her cheek as she tried to reach her daughter with her words. She pleaded with the girl to breathe, to come inside. She reassured her that things would work out, that they would be alright. But Jo simply wouldn’t listen...nothing seemed to help. Her mother had been so focused on Jo’s tears that she’d now completely forgotten her own.

A sudden flash passed through her mother’s eyes, the woman’s lips parted as realization fled over every inch of her skin. Her words stopped, the simple touch of her hand seized - she only sat silently for a moment as her daughter continued to wail. 

And then she moved, doing the only other thing she could think to do. She pulled Jo to her and thankfully the girl didn’t fight her. Instead, the woman was soon wrapping her arms around her daughter’s small and quivering body as she pulled her into her chest. She held her as tight as she could, feeling the girl’s head fall to her chest as they sat in a heap in the grass together. Jo’s cries continued, her small hands gripping her mother’s arms as if to bring them closer to her as she didn’t fight to be released. Rather, she wanted to be there...her cries dying down until they were hushed whimpers, the rush of her tears beginning to subside. She allowed her mother to hold her...to hug her like the woman never had before. And her mother never twitched, never showed a single sign of letting her go as she knew this was exactly what Jo needed. She didn’t need words - she needed touch. 

Gradually, Jo grew silent, single tears falling as she relaxed her full weight into her mother’s chest. The force of her grip on her mother’s arm became more gentle as a breath passed through her lips, trying to focus on the smell of lavender and linen on the woman’s clothes. 

Now she was finally able to breathe.

She still knew she wasn’t okay. She couldn’t be okay.

But at least, for now, she could breathe. 

Keeping her weight against her mother, Jo closed her eyes as she tried not to think about the car pulling away, about the look on her father’s face. Instead, she held her eyes tightly shut, wishing she could bring herself to forget this memory completely rather than let it burn into her mind forever.

~

There was no telling when her eyes had opened...when she had forced her body to sit up, to situate herself at the edge of her bed as her feet were planted on the floor, her hands gripping the side of her mattress. Her head was hung, her eyes pointed towards the ground as her vision now officially cleared and she was able to see what was in front of her...rather than the contents of her mind. 

She hadn’t known when she’d slipped between the worlds of asleep and awake, but she’d done it seamlessly - jumped straight from a dream into a memory without once disrupting the scene. She’d been stuck within it, so embedded that she had no choice but to take it with her despite opening her eyes and stepping into the conscious world. 

But now she’d resurfaced, breathing deeply as her gaze didn’t dare move away from her floorboards. She feared that if she tried to stand then she would only end up on her hands and knees - just as little Jo had. So instead she sat, staying in the same locked position as her mind ran in every direction. Though this time she didn’t try to smooth away her thoughts and distract herself elsewhere. Instead, she found herself finally grabbing hold, taking those thoughts and ideas into the center of her palms. 

Even after all those years...she still didn’t understand why he’d left the way he had. It was never explained in any of his letters as he only spoke of Portia and his builds. Even her mother didn't provide Jo with any information - perhaps due to her own hurt and hostility...or maybe out of loyalty to Jo’s father. Despite how much pain her mother had also endured, she still loved the man all the same - Jo could see it within the woman’s demeanor every single day. It was the reason why Jo had inevitably stopped asking her mother for answers, even leading her to believe there were none. Maybe they had simply thought it was for the best and nothing more.

But Jo - she had spent years silently going through the countless other ways he could have gone about it all. He could have sat her down and at least mentioned he was leaving...or tried to at least explain everything before he got into the car that day. Sure, she would have tried to fight it, but at least she wouldn’t have been blindsided. She wouldn’t have initially understood, but there was a chance she eventually would have. Instead, the tactic he chose left her clueless to that very day, wondering why he chose to get into the car without giving her a hug or a touch of his hand. All she got was an apology called out into the space between them and the image of her father driving away. Just like five-year-old Jo, she wished she could squeeze her eyes shut until the memory disappeared forever.

And for a while, she’d been able to make it go away. She’d suppressed the image of his leaving for years, able to walk through life with the thought of him pushed to the very back of her mind. Of course pieces of him always poked through, quickly slithering to the front of her thoughts - but the heavier memories never appeared.

Not until months ago...when they’d received the call from Gale himself...informing them of her father’s passing. Then the thoughts slowly started to resurface until they could no longer be ignored. And now they were unavoidable...the memory of his leaving finally finding her. She’d spent so long trying to protect herself only to fall within its grasp again.

Jo’s head raised then, a spark igniting in her mind as her back also stiffened.

Protecting herself. 

_“I think it’s important that you figure out what exactly you’re trying to protect yourself from.”_

Of course...that was it. 

She hadn’t been protecting herself _only_ due to the fear of letting people in. She hadn’t been protecting herself from the embarrassment she’d felt from her reaction that day in her yard.

She hadn’t been protecting herself from Arlo.

She’d been protecting herself from reliving this memory all over again, from feeling the pain of her father’s sorry excuse for a goodbye as deeply and intensely as she once had - especially following his passing. At first, she’d been able to talk about him, allowing others’ words to bounce off of her if they’d chosen to mention him. But slowly that had changed, beginning the day that Sophie opened that photo album and showed Jo the life that he’d had without her. Then it only became worse, harder to bear as others mentioned his builds, his spirit, their own fondness of him. It all came together, settling underneath her skin as it strategically led her to feel that anguish once again. 

But she still didn’t know how to handle it. She’d relied on pushing her feelings deep inside of herself for so long, using it as a means to cope with everything as she believed ignoring it would cause it to fix itself. Except it hadn’t and now she was certainly paying for her childish methods. 

Despite her trying to protect herself...it had all found her anyway, just as it was always supposed to. What was she supposed to do with it now that it was there, staring her right in the face? It no longer only existed in her dreams. It had grown beyond the walls of her sleeping mind and settled into her conscious state, mocking her at every turn. 

She wished that she could just get rid of it. 

All she could think to do was to push it down once more, further than she had before. It likely wouldn’t do her any good...perhaps it would only bring her greater pain as she’d risk holding onto it longer than she should - as Emily had warned her.

But she didn’t know how to let it out...there was no one that she felt she could tell. 

Not anyone who would listen anyway.

* * *

She’d never felt exhaustion like this before. Her entire body felt as though it was constantly trying to drag itself to the ground, her head heavy on her neck as it longed to have something to rest against. And yet, Jo didn’t allow it.

Instead, she’d kept herself awake since 1:30 that morning, knowing fully well she was only running on an hour of sleep. Part of her was attempting to be reasonable, insisting that since her memories were no longer only visiting her while she was asleep that she should just force herself back to bed. Regardless of if her eyes were open or closed, she would still be faced with the dreams and memories - so what difference did it make? 

And yet, she made herself suffer, instead forcing herself to stay awake as she figured she had a little more control over her own mind if she was conscious. Even if her struggling brain was playing tricks on her, like imagining Arlo was standing at her fence when he really hadn’t been. It was only the orange of a distant pumpkin in Emily’s fields disguising itself as Arlo’s red hair. 

_Pretty tricky._

That was another downside to being awake. Not only did Jo find herself lost in random thoughts concerning her father, but also Arlo. She was far down a rabbit hole and had no idea how to get out. All she could do was replay the events that occurred in the desert the day before...when Arlo had walked away from her. Each time she got caught up in the image, she’d stop dead in her tracks, completely forgetting her task at hand. It had certainly slowed down her morning...and afternoon.

 _Get out of your head_ , she thought - even giving her head a good shake. 

_Yeah, easier said than done._

Ignoring her own internal sass, Jo walked towards the center of her lawn again, studying the various materials and half finished builds at her feet. 

Where was she anyway? What exactly had she been working on?

Jo contemplated that further, her hand finding the back of her neck to give it a good squeeze as her lips slowly parted for another yawn to leave her. 

_Was it the tea table for Presley?_

“Afternoon, Jo.”

The builder jumped then, the sound of her own name catching her off guard as her eyes searched for the source behind it. Soon, she found it, standing on the other side of her fence. 

“Hey, Em,” Jo said, quickly attempting to cover up her yawn with a cough. “How goes it?”

“It’s goin’. How are things around here?” Emily asked, glancing around at the scattered items all over Jo’s lawn. However, her expression remained smooth, not even showing a slight quirk of her brow. 

“Swell,” Jo answered with a nod, looking back at the mess and then to Emily again. “What brings you here, though? Needed a break from the farm?”

The blonde was smiling then, shaking her head as she leaned against Jo’s fence. “I actually came to fetch you.”

Jo lifted a brow, cleaning her hands off with her rag. “For what?”

“Well, the Day of Memories,” the girl stated, a small laugh bubbling out of her. “I noticed you weren’t there yesterday, so I figured I would come grab you before you skipped out again.”

Oh shoot. Jo had completely forgotten about the Day of Memories. She had every intention of going the day before as she wanted to support Gale and Lucy’s hard work, but it had slipped her mind. That seemed to be a common occurrence those days. She’d almost missed the Fireside meeting on Friday and then yesterday she’d never bothered to show up at the celebration - her mind too distracted by other thoughts to barely even notice the sun going down in the sky. 

“So what do you say? Wanna go?” Emily asked, bouncing on her heels. 

“Now?” Jo asked, forcing herself out of her scattered mind. 

“Yes, now! They’re all gatherin’ in Peach Plaza as we speak. We gotta make sure we get you signed up for the scavenger hunt before it’s too late!” 

“A scavenger hunt?” Jo asked, shaking her head. No one mentioned a scavenger hunt. All she knew about the Day of Memories was that the whole town usually released lanterns or something. Her Pa had sent her a photo once, but Jo had tossed it in a drawer long ago - eager to forget it. Where was that photo anyway?

“Jo? You still there?”

“Huh?” Jo replied, her eyes raising from the ground, her furrowed brow smoothing. She really needed to stop doing that. 

“Yeah, yeah! Sorry. I was just thinking about the scavenger hunt,” she replied, which wasn’t completely untrue.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Emily said with a shrug. “It’s pretty easy and they’ll go over the rules.”

Jo nodded, pressing her lips together. “It’s just...I’m not sure I’m really up for a scavenger hunt, Em.”

“Aw, but you should really try it! Even if you start to play and then want to quit part way through. It’s real fun!” the girl exclaimed. 

Jo was ready to make another excuse or perhaps even insist that she could just sit and watch, but she knew it was no good. She already felt too guilty for brushing off Em’s first attempt - the girl’s excitement was astounding, which made letting her down be the last thing Jo wanted to do. Plus, the builder had to admit that a scavenger hunt seemed like a nice distraction… a distraction from her _other_ distracting thoughts anyway. She really needed one after those last few rocky and dreary days. That, and some good fun.

“ _Alright_ , count me in.” Jo replied, a smile flashing over her face, causing Emily to immediately jump up and down, nearly squealing.

“Yes! You’re absolutely gonna love it! I promise,” Emily stated proudly. “We’d better get goin’, though. Hunt is startin’ any minute now!”

She then pulled away from the fence, waving Jo along as she was ready to lead the way up to the plaza. However, as Jo took a few steps to follow, she became overly aware of the grease and dirt that stained her clothes - there was also a high chance that it was smudged all over her face. 

“Is there a way you could write my name on the list or something? I’d really like to change real fast,” Jo said, gesturing towards her messy clothes. 

Emily giggled then. “Sure, but don’t be too long! Don’t want you to miss the whole thing!”

“I promise I won’t,” Jo replied, already jogging off towards her home as she blindly wiped at her face with her rag. 

“Alright, see you there!” Emily called out, breaking off into her own run as she headed off towards the plaza. 

“See you there,” Jo replied, even if there was a part of her that still nagged her to stay home. To hide away from the celebration...but then again, her mind would undoubtedly continue to just take over again and again - constantly shifting her focus between two people - as it had been. It would just be her and those incessant thoughts sitting within the confined walls of her home.. silence surrounding them as the ticking clock was still gone from her wall. How would she distract herself then? 

Jo nodded. 

_You’re going._

  
  


~

Taking the time to change was a _big_ mistake. 

She was _way_ behind everyone else and it would have been a miracle for her to catch up.

“That’s four for Oaks!” Someone called out in the distance.

Did they really have to announce it like that? It only made Jo even more aware that she had still had ZERO.

Acknowledging that, Jo set off in another direction, searching above her for any beams of light reaching towards the sky - which apparently acted as clues for the ghost badges. She’d already seen multiple of them, ran off in one’s direction, and then only found the light had disappeared as someone else had already snatched up the badge. She knew for a fact that she was not a slow individual - even if she was completely fatigued from a sleepless night - but she also wasn’t familiar with the short cuts some of others seemed to be taking. Being one of the seasoned locals was definitely providing her competitors some advantages that day. Emily already had three badges and Jo knew without a doubt that the girl had been using secret routes after she saw the blonde appear out of nowhere when Jo had almost reached a badge.

That didn’t discourage her, though. No way. Jo was way too competitive to give up even if she was dead last. 

Still scanning the sky, Jo’s strained eyes finally touched a strand of light stretching towards the sky right behind the school building, tempting her towards it like a moth to flame.

 _Bingo._

Breaking off into a run, Jo kept her eyes on the light ahead of her, gritting her teeth as she coaxed her reluctant limbs to go faster. Within seconds, she was in a full sprint, knowing fully well that she wouldn’t be able to stop even if she wanted to. If anyone were to suddenly cross into her path or if she caught her foot on something then she’d be tumbling to the ground in a disgraceful heap. At that point she’d likely just throw in the towel.

But thankfully, no one was popping up at her side unexpectedly and somehow her clumsy toes didn’t manage to catch the ground. Her form stayed solid as she kept her determined gaze forward, an electric shock coursing through her as she grew closer. 

_Alright, no surprises this time._

Reaching the other side of Central Plaza, Jo moved passed the seesaw as she headed around the building. Rounding the corner, her gaze finally spotted the exact location where the badge resided - it laid harmlessly on the ground as the light shined above, still enchanting others towards it. Without hesitation, she made her way over to it, finally able to slow as she bent down to immediately take the badge within her grasp.

_Ha!_

“One for Jo!”

Okay, well that kinda dampened the mood. She’d managed to get one, but that didn’t mean she was caught up. Oaks was bound to get his fifth at any moment. 

Nodding to herself, Jo pocketed the badge before she was jogging once more, her feet flattening the grass beneath her as she made her way back into the plaza. There, she was able to see the sky a little better, her head turning in multiple directions as she searched for another clue. 

“Come on, come on. Give me something,” she coaxed under her breath. 

And then she saw it, another beam appearing within the walls of the park. She was off again, her body reacting before her mind had as she headed towards the direction. The same buzz began to rupture within her, causing a smirk to appear on her face.

Emily was right. This was fun. 

As long as she managed to get another badge, at least. 

After all, the park was in the center of the entire town. For all Jo knew, everyone could have seen the light from various different locations, causing them all to run towards it just as she had. 

Well, then she just needed to get there first. 

Gaining speed, Jo was soon breaking through the threshold by Mars’ shop, causing her to burst into the park like some sort of madman. But she didn’t care how wild she likely appeared, she only cared about the badge that sat directly next to Isaac’s Cross Five table. 

_Go, go, go._

Jo sprinted towards it, ready to dive for the thing if she had to - especially when she noticed Emily appear in the doorway of the other entrance to the park. Despite how quickly they were both headed towards the badge - sure to have an ugly collision if their timing was right - Jo didn’t let up. She still pushed her legs to press forward, her fingers twitching with the anticipation of grabbing hold of another badge. For all she cared, it was already hers. 

And it was, for she beat Emily by only a matter of seconds - scooping up the badge before the eager blonde could. Somehow, both girls managed to miss one another, not even catching a toe on the other's heel as they perfectly passed by one another.

“Jo!” Emily called out, the builder’s name coming out in a stunned laugh as Emily stood next to the wall, taking a moment to catch her breath. However, Jo ran off in the direction that Emily had come, waving back at her friend as she wore a taunting grin. 

“Sorry, Em,” she called back, turning forward then as she slid the badge into her pocket.

“Two for Jo!”

Actually, she wasn’t really sorry at all. 

“Four for Paulie!”

_What? How?_

_Well, that was short lived victory._

Furrowing her brow, Jo caught sight of another clue shining into the sky, looking as though it were coming from the cemetery. 

_Alright, maybe you won’t come in first, but we definitely can’t come in last._

Accepting this new challenge, she raced off towards her next destination, weaving through the townspeople who still stood within Peach Plaza - completely unaffected by Jo or the hunt itself. However, she didn’t allow this to deter her as she continued forward, whizzing passed them all as she prayed no one would suddenly step into her path. Thankfully, no one had, allowing her to slip through until she finally reached an empty cemetery where she gracefully collected another badge.

“Three for Jo...and two for McDonald!”

Oh good, so she wasn’t last. 

_Right, let’s keep it that way._

Gazing upward, Jo saw multiple lights above her - one even disappearing as she prepared herself to head towards it. The moment the light went out Jo could feel her feet begin to dance as she eagerly searched for another. 

“Three for Higgins!”

 _Oh, hell no._ There was no way she was going to tie with a wormy-faced bully. Not a chance.

Zeroing in on another light, Jo’s feet shuffled for a few more seconds, contemplating if she should set her sights on it. After all, it wasn’t exactly close and it was also uphill. However, it was still her best bet. All the other lights looked as though they were by the Round Table and Alice’s flower shop. They were easy targets, which meant most of the others would likely try and grab them. The one up the hill though, that was more of a challenge. How many others would be willing to pursue it?

That was a good enough reason for her. Jo nodded to herself as she jumped into motion again, scrambling over the fence of the cemetery before she began to run up the ramp. Her calves began to scream out in pain, the muscles feeling as though they were on fire - but she ignored them. She didn’t care if she twisted ankle - she was going to beat Higgins. 

Climbing higher, Jo’s eyes didn’t register any of her surroundings. They were merely a blur as she went up and up. She didn’t know exactly where the light was coming from, but she was going to find it. There was no way she was going to let it fade unless she was the one who grabbed the badge. So she kept on, finally clambering up the last ramp as her body began to cry out to her in exhaustion.

Yeah, she was definitely going to pay for this later. Adrenaline was a blessing in the moment, but tomorrow’s soreness would be hell.

Once her feet settled onto the pavement, Jo’s eyes didn’t dare pause as they looked in every direction to find the exact spot where the light resided. But thankfully it was easy to locate. It didn’t settle behind the infirmary or up towards the ruins. Instead, it was behind the Corps’ stables, the badge itself hidden as the wooden boards shielded it from her eyes. 

Taking a few slow steps forward, Jo’s head whipped from side to side as she studied the area. She anticipated the moment that someone else would suddenly appear, causing her to prepare her limbs to shove them aside if they dared to get into her path. It seemed a bit unnecessary to get physical, but Jo’s competitive nature wasn’t _completely_ against the idea. 

Still, no one else materialized as she stayed on her guard, taking calculated steps towards the Corps’ horses that were boarded within the stable - each of them either dozing off or partaking in a little snack. In any other situation, she’d probably take the time to give them a good pat or feed them a carrot, but not then. She had bigger things to worry about at that moment. 

Walking a little faster, Jo drew closer to the Corps’ building. Perhaps she shouldn’t have taken all that time to dilly dally or grow weary of her surroundings. If she had just ran right to the badge then it would have already been hers. Taking that into account, Jo abandoned her anticipation for another competitor’s presence and instead jogged forward, growing closer to the stables. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that this badge would also be hers.

_Take that, Higgins._

However, as she grew closer, her ears filled with the sound of a door opening, instantly setting off an alarm in her mind. Had someone taken another secret passageway!? And they were now emerging to beat her to the punch? She certainly couldn’t have that.

Her tired limbs remained resilient, leading her to run faster than she had throughout the entire night. She hadn’t known how her body was capable of maintaining any speed at that point, but she figured she could blame it on her incessant stubbornness. Whatever it was, she was willing to lean into it if it meant she would beat Higgins. She wouldn’t let anyone and their dumb shortcuts ruin that for her. She couldn't.

Jo wasn’t entirely sure where this other person could be, especially since the light ahead of her had still not gone out. If they were taking a shortcut then it clearly hadn’t been effective - she was nearly to the spot and they were nowhere to be found. But did that make her slow down? Hell no.

Forcing her body to not relent, Jo began to run alongside the stables, the same smug smile beginning to pull at the corner of her lips as she knew any moment her eyes would spot the badge. Oh the sweet, sweet satisfaction she would feel when she’d finally be able to rub all of her badges in Higgins’ face. It was indescribable. 

With her thoughts preoccupied with the idea of her rival’s scowl, Jo hadn’t even realized how her guard had lowered - her defenses had completely fallen to pieces. She hadn’t noticed this until something was suddenly popping out at her. 

“Ah hahaha!”

Jo hollered, her entire being so stunned that her knees gave out, instantly causing her to fall backwards. She prepared herself to land on her backside, her body anticipating the moment as her eyes remained on the rush of white dust in front of her. Only, she found that she never reached the ground. Instead, she felt her body falling into another’s grasp, their arms wrapping around her from behind as they gently locked around her midsection. However, the mystery person’s hold was not something Jo had been concerned with at that moment, her wide gaze was instead fixed on the cloud in front of her that began to float upward. 

_Is that...a ghost?_

It _was_ a ghost. 

Right in front of her. For a moment she had questioned if her weary eyes were just deceiving her, nearly making her want to rub her face to clear her vision. However, as a cold gust of air touched the skin exposed on her hands and face, nearly drawing a breath out of her, she had known this wasn’t just her mind playing tricks on her. Besides, was she really all that surprised to find that ghosts were among the other dangerous (and freakish) creatures in Portia? Perhaps not - her shock in that moment could probably have just been pinned on how the ghost had taken her completely off guard. It had quite literally jumped out of nowhere, as ghosts do, and totally sabotaged her ability to grab her badge. Well, maybe not _totally._ The ghost was gone, but the badge still remained, sitting off in the grass. If anything, the entity had just been trying to slow her down a bit, opening up the gates for someone else to have a chance to grab the badge. 

Well, that was _very_ rude. If that ghost had an actual butt then she would have absolutely kicked it. But it was already disappearing, floating up into the air and dissolving as if it had never actually existed in the first place. 

Jo let a sigh pass through her lips, relaxing her shoulders as she scowled up at the air. If the ghost was still somehow watching her then it was probably laughing at her continued disapproval. However, as Jo’s body slumped in annoyance, she also became more aware of the arms that were still wrapped around her, the chest that was currently pressed against her back. She still didn’t know who the mystery person was. 

Shifting her gaze downward, Jo studied the arms entrapping her, feeling her mouth run dry as she registered the familiar clothing. 

She knew that jacket.

 _Ohhhh_...so the door she had heard open wasn’t to a secret passageway...but to the very building she’d been running alongside...

Steadily, her eyes moved once more, her head tilting backward as she tried to catch a glimpse of the person standing right behind her. Her stare fell on his chin first, it was only a few inches away from her forehead and currently pointed downward and in her direction. Her eyes lifted upward - passing his lips, his nose, until they finally landed on their desired destination. There, his own gaze was already waiting for her.

“Arlo,” she breathed, stating his name being the only response she could think of...not that she really had done much thinking before saying it. If anything, it had been a knee jerk reaction, mainly caused from their close proximity.

When was the last time she had been this close to him?

When was the last time she could fully confirm the true color of his eyes?

When she could smell the familiar scent of cedarwood and musk - with the hint of apple- on his collar?

It felt like lifetimes. 

But now he was right there. Not standing feet away from her in the middle of the plaza, looking for a reason to leave. Not standing on top of a set of stairs, tearing his eyes away when she tried to manage a wave. He was inches from, holding her and his stare was boring right into her own. Even with the circumstances of those past two situations sitting in her mind, Jo was able to forgive them just due to him being there then - for catching her when he could have just let her fall. 

God, she wanted to kiss him. 

Wait...had Jo just admitted to herself that she wanted to kiss Arlo?

As they remained like that, his lips slowly began to part inches from hers, tempting her to close the distance more than the badges ever could. His familiar scent still filled her nose, trying to draw her in further. 

Yeah, she _definitely_ wanted to kiss him. 

He didn't pull away, he didn't say a word. The entire thing made her want to grab him by the collar and pull him to her, to press her mouth right to his...to make him acknowledge her - like he never had before. He’d have to look at her then.

But...kissing someone against their will didn’t _exactly_ seem like the best way to get their attention. Then again, maybe this wasn’t about just making him notice her anymore…

Jo internally shook her head. Just as soon as the thought - and desire - entered her mind, another one also followed. Those other two scenarios - the plaza...the fireside meeting - Jo could dismiss and excuse, but there was another that her mind couldn’t let go of. The one she’d been distracted by throughout that entire day.

When she’d grabbed his arm, when she’d pleaded for him to talk to her. To stay. 

But he hadn’t.

_“Not right now, Jo.”_

So she had let go...even though she had known then, and even now, that he had his reason for brushing her off - a good reason. Regardless, that didn’t make it hurt any less.

But it did make her thoughts of a kiss stop dead in their tracks. Even if she tried to move her lips up to his, she knew there was a high likelihood that he wouldn’t want her to make such a bold gesture. Not only because of recent events, but just in general. Who was to say that Arlo wanted to be kissed by her at all? If anything, all these ideas about a kiss were just her getting carried away in the fact that they were finally near one another again...And he wasn't currently staring at her the way he had been those last couple of days. Or maybe he was...she wasn’t completely certain as she realized her eyes were glued to his lips.

He could very well be staring at her like _that_. Like she was a stranger. 

Registering this, she moved her eyes away, swallowing hard as she blinked a couple of times. His arms still hadn’t left her, but she chose to push out his grasp - the familiar leather of his sleeves falling away from her waist. Then she secured a comfortable distance, leaving her to stand a few feet away as she turned to fully face him. Except, her gaze did not yet lift to meet his own once again. Instead, it remained on his torso, watching the way his chest would rise and fall as they continued their silence. She figured she should stomach it, to lift her eyes until she could properly look at him and give him a nod of gratitude. But she simply couldn’t.

She couldn’t handle the idea of meeting his stare only to find that his face had shifted, wearing the same distant expression he’d been sporting those last few times she’d seen him. If she was faced with it once more then she was sure she’d either empty the contents of her stomach right at his feet or maybe even fall to her knees. 

Both seemed quite dramatic...but then again, she wasn’t really herself those days. Anything felt as though it could make her come undone. 

Deciding to avoid that completely, Jo let a small breath escape her lungs as she tried to focus on herself rather than the man in front of her. She no longer lingered on how his own breathing had seemed uneven, but instead confronted how her own breaths were short and staggered...or how her heart was beating so hard she could hear it in her ears. She questioned for a moment if he would be able to see these irregularities in her, but she knew there was no way he couldn’t. 

She was so tired of him seeing her like this, especially when she couldn’t mask it. Perhaps he was also tired of this behavior, just as he had seemed tired of her. 

Swallowing down this thought, Jo felt tears begin to threaten at the back of her eyes, causing her to bite the side of her tongue. How she could go through so many emotions in a matter of seconds was beyond her. This was all she had wanted the last few days...to be near him and have him look at her, to maybe even touch her. And yet, even as his eyes were currently fixed on her and he had been holding her moments ago, she wished she could get as far away from him as possible. 

_Then get away from him, Jo._

Doing just that, she still didn’t allow her eyes to meet his. She didn’t give him that grateful nod he likely deserved. Instead, her gaze just went from his chest to the ground before she uttered one single word.

“Captain.”

Then it was just one foot in front of the other as she took heavy steps back down the ramp - the badge and her original purpose long forgotten. 

And still Arlo said nothing, did nothing. She could tell that he didn’t even turn to watch her. 

He just let her go.

~

She moved through Peach Plaza, her knees aching and her throat sore as she kept her gaze ahead. Jo didn’t remove her sights from the archway that led out of the plaza, the pathway below it the one that would lead her back to the workshop. The excitement of the other inhabitants of the festival’s meeting place still carried on, the ecstatic voices of the crowd sounding like static in her ears. Every face was a blur in her peripherals, almost as if they didn’t belong to actual people at all. It was just all noise and obstacles - ones that didn’t slow down her journey towards her destination.

Not until someone suddenly grabbed her arm.

“Jo.” 

The builder turned, her eyes falling upon Emily standing before her, the girl wearing a perplexed expression as her hand still remained on Jo.

“Where are you going?” she asked, her head tilting to the side. 

“Back to the workshop,” Jo replied, her voice sounding weary and faint. Despising the sound of it, she quietly cleared her throat before addressing the girl again. “I’m pretty tired after the game. I’d like to...lay down or something.”

Emily’s lip pressed together. “But you’ll miss the lanterns,” she reminded. “It should only take a few minutes. You should at least release a lantern before you call it a night.” 

Jo’s eyes left Emily, finally acknowledging the faces of the crowd surrounding them. She'd been so dead set on going back to the Menagerie that she hadn’t noticed that the game had officially ended and everyone was back in the plaza. Although, that had kinda been the point. Jo hadn’t wanted anything to stop her from leaving - looks like her little plan had failed. 

“Come on, Jo. It’ll be a lot of fun and seein’ all the lights float up to the sky is somethin’ you really don’t wanna miss. I promise,” Emily carried on. 

Shifting her gaze, Jo stared back at her friend once more, seeing the girl’s plea within her blue eyes. It was enough to instantly make her cave, to answer the girl with a curt nod. Plus, Jo couldn’t help the relief she oddly felt from Emily holding onto her, or maybe just the idea of someone wanting her around, to have her stay. 

“Yeah, okay,” Jo finally answered. 

Emily nodded back, her eyes both sad and serious as she began to move her grasp from Jo’s arm. Instead, she resituated her touch, linking her arm through Jo’s as she kept the builder at her side. At first, Jo wondered if this was her way of ensuring that she didn’t suddenly run off or attempt to slip away. However, it quickly became clear that Emily’s new position was one of comfort, even if she didn’t know what she was comforting Jo from. It was enough for Jo to push back tears again, firmly biting the same side of her tongue until she could taste blood. 

“Alright, everyone! Thank you for another successful scavenger hunt and congratulations to Paulie for winning...for the third year in a row!” Mayor Gale called from Commerce’s steps, pausing to lead an applause for Paulie. Lucy was at his side, beaming as she directly clapped towards the man. Jo even caught how Paulie gave the woman a quick wink before smiling at the others gathered. 

“Now it’s time to release our lanterns! Please join us on a walk down to the river and have your lanterns ready,” Gale finished. With that, he provided one final smile to the crowd before he was making his way down the steps, cueing everyone else to set forth as well. 

“Come on, Jo,” Emily spoke, gently pulling on Jo’s arm as she attempted to turn them in the direction out of the plaza. Jo hadn’t even realized her eyes were still aimed at the now vacant stairs, no longer registering anything specific. Not until she turned her gaze to Emily and gave the girl a nod. They then began to follow the others, Emily giving Jo’s arm a small squeeze as they went. “We’ll make sure you get a lantern once we're down there.”

Falling into step with the center of the group, Jo’s focus felt as though it were all over the place and yet nowhere at all. It seemed like she was trying to account for and acknowledge everything going on around her, but never actually fully understanding it. The moment her head would turn in the direction of a sound or capture another's expression, the meaning of it wouldn’t actually touch her mind. It would just slip away until she rotated to try and catch something else. This was an endless routine until someone else soon popped up at her other side. 

“Hey, ladies,” the voice said, offering them both a smile. 

“Hey, Mint,” Emily responded, returning his grin. “Good to see you.”

“Same goes to you,” Mint replied. He then bumped Jo’s arm, his smile turning into a smirk. “How are you doing? Last I saw, you were bolting through the plaza during the hunt. I wanted to say hi, but based on your face I thought you’d murder me if I even tried.”

A noise escaped Jo, it was somewhere between a hum and the tiniest laugh. It obviously wasn’t what Mint had expected as his features changed, from something smug to confusion. However, Jo’s indifference was not his fault, but rather due to the fact that she was trying to keep her attention on him while her mind still remained dispersed in the air above. As if it were as scattered and vast as the stars in the sky. She knew she needed to pull herself together, especially with Mint. Their longtime friendship gave them a special relationship - one where Mint was not afraid to question her behavior and bluntly call her out on it. That was the last thing she needed right then. 

“I probably would have,” Jo finally answered, her words no longer shaking as they had with Emily - thank goodness. “I wanted to beat Higgins at the scavenger hunt, but...that didn’t end up happening.”

Yeah, she had sorta given up after…

“Don’t worry about it. He was caught cheating anyway. Gale disqualified him before you even showed up in the plaza,” Emily said, a giggle leaving her. 

Well, that certainly made Jo feel better, even if it was brief. For now, she would take her triumphs where she could get them - as long as they helped her get through the rest of the festival. 

“Not at all surprised,” Jo responded, even managing a real laugh that time. “Wish I could have seen the look on his face.”

“I’m pretty sure Mei got a photo of it,” Emily continued to snicker. “She was taking plenty of pictures at the time.”

“Remind me to ask her for a copy,” Jo answered promptly.

“Are you going to frame it or something?” Mint teased, tugging at her ear, continuing to make her feel present in their shared moment. 

She swatted him. “No. Well...maybe. Having a photo of Higgins’ defeat over my work table would be great motivation. But I was thinking something more along the lines of making dozens of copies and hanging them around his workspace.”

“Jo!” Emily said, her mouth hanging open, though pure amusement still wore on her features.

“What?” the builder shrugged. “Serves him right after trying to accuse me of stealing his pickaxe.”

“You’re kidding?” Mint asked, raising a brow.

Both girls shook their heads simultaneously.

“She’s dead serious,” Emily responded. “But thankfully, Arlo didn’t believe him. Definitely took Jo’s side on that one.”

Yes, he had...

Jo’s stomach turned at the mention of the Captain, her brain drifting away once more as she tried to scold herself. However, the damage was quickly done, her awareness of her friends and surroundings evaporating as she felt herself sinking inward. 

Emily’s words were a reminder of that day, the memory filling Jo’s mind - whether she liked it or not. Jo had only been in town for a couple of weeks at the time, still trying to navigate her way through the town and its people. Although, she had already known of her distaste for Higgins from day one. She could perfectly picture the way Higgins had been pointing his finger in her face, shouting for the whole town to hear that she had stolen his pickaxe that morning. Nothing that Jo had attempted to say would ease the man’s mind or alleviate the situation. He only continued to shout until she finally walked away, her fists balled up as she headed straight up to the Corps’ Headquarters. There, she had recruited the assistance of the Captain, quickly telling him of the accusation and scene Higgins had made. Arlo had listened with admirable focus, nodding and humming as Jo ranted on. But not once did he question her...or insist that perhaps she had stolen the pickaxe and was only trying to cover her tracks. Instead, he had led her back down the hill to Higgins’ and handled the whole situation then and there. He told Higgins that he would either help the man build a whole new one or even suggested he would assist him in searching for it at that very moment. However, that hadn’t been necessary as Higgins had turned down Arlo’s offerings and the pickaxe had _magically_ reappeared the next morning. The whole incident was quickly forgotten by all, but Jo’s gratitude and respect for Arlo wasn’t. The fact that he had believed her and not turned on her even though she was just the newcomer had stuck with her...even now. 

Even now... 

Suddenly, Jo’s body was brought to a stop as the crowd finally reached the river, much to her surprise. The last thing she remembered they were still walking down the pathway right passed her house, just beginning their journey. Boy, she must have been lost completely in her memories...perhaps there was a bit of humor within that considering the holiday they were currently celebrating. Only, Jo wasn’t too fond of getting caught up in these memories that made both her stomach and head hurt. 

“Be right back,” Emily said, sliding her arms out of Jo’s, causing Jo to realize how tightly she’d been holding onto the girl. She then watched as the bouncing blonde made her way toward a table, pulling out some coins as she bought a few items.

“I’m guessing this is your first time at the festival too?” Mint asked, reminding Jo that he was still beside her. 

She blinked at him a few times before nodding. “Yeah...only ever seen pictures.”

“That’s more than I’ve seen,” Mint responded with a shrug. “Gale has told me about the lantern release, though. I’ve always wanted to experience it for myself.” There was something within his tone that almost sounded sad, regretful. Jo could only assume the reason behind it, considering Mint’s past circumstances. 

“Well...now you will,” Jo confirmed, her hand moving to bump his own, though she couldn’t even recall moving it. 

“And you will too,” he told her, his tone changing once more. It was light, his features reflecting the shift too as he gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Back!” Emily said, appearing in front of them. “Here are your lanterns. I also got a lighter so we don’t have to wait for the one Django usually passes around.” The girl then proudly handed Jo and Mint each their lanterns before stepping back to Jo’s other side. “Now we just wait for the mayor to say when.”

Jo and Mint nodded, both scanning the crowd as they waited. Smiles were worn by all the others as they readied their own lanterns, though no one had yet lit any of them. Jo couldn’t deny her own eagerness to see all the lanterns glowing and floating up into the sky. When she’d seen photos it had all seemed...well, magical. Being there in person had to be a whole different experience.

Seconds ticked by as the group of three made little comments or shared small laughs. However, Gale soon took his place before the crowd, skillfully gaining their attention. 

“Thank you all for joining us for our lantern release! Although, this holiday does carry some weight as we remember those we have lost, it also is a time to celebrate them as we know they are not truly gone from our hearts.”

Some members of the crowd began to nod at his words, a few even placed their hands over their chests as a new gloss seemed to appear in their eyes. Jo studied those individuals as she kept her expression smooth, a small sting beginning to form in her own center. 

“As you all know,” the mayor continued, though Jo kept her eyes moving around the crowd. “We have all experienced a great loss as a whole. At the end of the previous year, a member of our own community was taken from us - much too soon.” 

As Jo’s eyes continued to move, she couldn't help but notice when both Carol and Martha’s gaze suddenly turned right to her - their stares appearing remorseful. Carol even seemed to let out a small sigh as a tear fell down her cheek. The sight of it made Jo feel as though them looking to her hadn’t been a coincidence. 

And then Jo felt Emily’s hand find her forearm, giving the builder a small squeeze. It was then that Jo suddenly registered the hitch in Emily’s breath, causing her to look to her friend as she saw the blonde swallow hard. 

Was she okay? Did Jo need to comfort her? However, these questions were soon smoothed away as Emily didn’t look back to Jo, but kept her gaze on Gale...as though she didn’t need the support from Jo...but was trying to offer it instead. 

Jo’s brow furrowed then, just as Gale carried on. 

“Tonight, we want to pay our respects to him and all that he did for our community. He was a spirited and hardworking fellow who wouldn't hesitate to give you the shirt off his back or go out of his way to make you smile.”

Slowly, Jo felt her gaze move once more, leaving Emily as she slid it passed the rest of the crowd until it landed on Gale himself. Her ears were burning, the tips undoubtedly stained a deep red that was currently masked by her hair. 

How could she not have put two and two together? How could she have not anticipated it before?

The man they were referring to...

There was a reason why Emily had insisted she be there that night.

Why she hadn’t let Jo slip out early.

Why Carol and Marthaa had been staring at her.

Why Emily had squeezed her arm moments ago. 

It was all leading her to that moment. 

A moment that she should have seen coming, but had failed to do so.

Was it too late for her to -

“And now we have Jo,” he stated, his eyes instantly finding her. The moment they locked eyes, Jo could feel the intensity of her stoic features, the speed of her heart rate that was rapidly increasing, the way her blood ran warm and cold at the same time. 

_Please._ **_Don’t._ **

“Your father was a brilliant man, one we were all very fond of and will always carry with us. We were all better for knowing him.”

Jo’s knees began to wobble underneath her, sweat threatening on her forehead. 

“But we are also so glad that knowing him has led us to you,” Gale continued. “I think I can speak for everyone when I say I am so sorry for your loss. Though it has pained us all, I know your grief is much greater.”

The air slowly felt like it was leaving her lungs, never to be replaced. She felt like a balloon that was slowly being deflated, soon to be left limp on the ground. 

“We are all here for you. No matter what you need. You are officially a Portian now, we consider a member of our family. Tonight, we honor you and your father as we remember how he touched our lives as we look forward to creating future memories with you.”

A lump was evident now in Jo’s throat. No longer did she place a mask over her face, it had fallen apart all on its own. Instead, her features began to skew and crumble until she could feel her eyes begin to water and her nose begin to run. It started as a few tears, but it was quickly speeding up - she wasn't even able to attempt to swallow it all down. It was rising up all on its own.

“You have already done so much for us,” Gale stated, his voice dipping lower, his features softening.

“I know that he would be very proud of you.”

_No._

Finally, those few tears turned into dozens until they just blended together into an endless stream that she couldn’t shut off. A sob then left her, erupting from her throat and shaking her body so hard that all she could do was bring her hand to mouth to try and quiet it. The dam had certainly been broken now.

What made matters worse was all eyes had been turned to her. Every member of Portia either stared on with tears coating their own faces or they kept their expressions smooth, seeming as though they were just giving her time. However, no amount of time would be enough, not like this. 

So she began to shake her head, her foot taking a step back all on its own. 

“Jo?” Gale called out, concern forming on his own features. 

“Jo?” Mint echoed only feet in front of her, looking as though he were going to take a step toward her. But all Jo did was shake her head again, her eyes moving from Mint to Emily to Gale to plenty of other faces around her. Then it finally went back to Mint before she took her hand from her mouth and sobbed once more, this one more minuscule than the first. 

“I can’t,” she stated, the words coming out in a bubble. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” She turned then, her head constantly shaking as she didn’t care to register those behind her. Instead, she broke off into a run, determined to leave it all behind. She could feel their eyes still against her back, but she quickly became numb to it all as the pain within her was much deeper - captivating her full attention. She continued on like this, her tired body struggling to keep up with her as she forced it to forward. There was a chance that it would inevitably give out on her, leaving her to become that deflated balloon sooner than she’d like, but she only hoped that it would hold off until she could find some cover. 

Without any destination in mind, Jo continued to run up the pathway until she was nearing the Menagerie. However, even as she grew closer, she decided to blow past the workshop altogether. She couldn’t go there, something within her knew it was out of the question. Despite it being her refuge all that time, she was also aware that being there would only remind her of its former owner. 

As she ran passed, she was soon met with the archway leading into town. Only, warning bells began to sound in her head, screaming at her not to pass through, knowing there was nowhere for her to go. So she steered her body elsewhere, quickly turning to the left so she started up another dirt path towards the Tree Farm. As she went though, her legs began to cramp and tense, causing her steps to become staggered and uncalculated. Any moment now she likely would be left on her hands and knees, sobbing into the ground. And as that image came into her head, so did another...from that day. The last day she had ever seen him and young Jo had been left in the same position.

Taking control once more, Jo gritted her teeth as she forced her body to come to a stop. Her legs were a wombly mess, but somehow she kept them underneath her as she clumsily staggered into grass and headed into the trees that lined the outer walls of the city. There, she came to a stop, continuing to cry as she loudly gasped into the night air. She pushed her hands into her hair as she stared down at the ground, replaying everything all at once. The day he left, the way she’d spent the entire morning thinking about it, the incidents with Arlo, Gale’s speech. Her chest was heaving, every bone, muscle, organ inside of it aching as she stretched them to their limits. 

She took in a breath, letting out a sob. 

Why?

She turned her back to the path, her body facing the wall as she finally came to a stop. She closed her eyes tightly, her hands gripping harder on to her hair.

Why was this all happening right now?

* * *

This wasn’t good.

Nothing about this was good. 

But it appeared that no one but Arlo had realized that. Apparently, no one had cared to take into consideration how Jo would react from being completely blinded at the mention of her father. A topic that the entire town had seemed to be tiptoeing around...until Gale felt the need to do something so grand. So public. 

The moment the mayor began to mention the deceased builder, Arlo could feel a shiver run up his spine, causing his relaxed position to quickly stiffen. He then turned his gaze from the mayor as he slid it across the crowd. However, he didn’t need to search for her - he already knew where she was. He always did.

At first, she seemed fine - perhaps a little distracted, but she was composed and at ease. Arlo was thankful for that until he realized that her behavior was not out of acceptance, but from being completely aloof. She had no idea.

Until she did...until the realization had hit her so intensely that Arlo watched the entire thing with his own eyes. The moment her head began to shake, he could feel a leap in his chest or a yearning in his legs for him to take a step forward, to even carry him across the entire crowd to her.

Her reaction was nearly the same one he’d seen days ago. That day outside of her fence when she had pulled away from him and retreated inside. One moment she was fine and the next she simply wasn’t. And just like that day, it took seconds before she was turning her back again and running away from those around her, leaving everyone in a cloud of confusion. 

And then, he couldn’t keep still any longer. 

His body reacted before his mind did, immediately putting him into motion as he took large and swift steps across the grass, weaving his way through the crowd. Rem and Sam remained behind him, neither of them calling out to him as they also didn’t follow along - both of which he was thankful for. Jo was a good ten feet ahead of him already, running as fast as she could manage as her legs stumbled up the hill. But even as Arlo kept his sights mainly on her, he couldn’t help but catch how Mint also began to take a few steps in the woman’s direction. However, he was soon stopped as Emily placed a hand on the man's arm, keeping him in place as her eyes were focused on Arlo. The Captain would have shot her a glance of approval, but he decided to keep his sights set elsewhere, causing him to finally break into a run. 

There was no doubt that he could have caught up to her if he wanted, but he chose not to. Not yet. He wanted Jo to get to the place where she wanted to be before he fully approached her. He figured that she was likely headed towards her home considering they’d been running in that direction, but she surprised him when she suddenly steered elsewhere - moving in the direction of the Tree Farm. 

However, they never quite made it as Arlo watched her finally slow her pace before taking jumbled steps away from the path, heading into the darkness of a few trees. The moment he could no longer see her due to the brush, he pushed his body into full force until he was sprinting right into the opening that he saw her disappear into. As soon as he passed through, he was able to come to his own stop, finding the girl standing within the trees, her back to him as she held onto handfuls of her own hair. All he could hear were her breaths followed by a few sobs as her body would shake to support her cries - the severity of each caused Arlo to take a few more steps forward. That is, until his foot found a twig within the grass, leaving it to loudly snap beneath his weight.

Instantly, Jo also became aware of the sound, swiftly causing her to turn around to face him. There, he was met with a tear stained face that he desperately wanted to take into his hands. But he didn’t. He kept his feet planted and his body frozen as he stared at her, trying to find how to begin. 

Except, he was not the first one to speak. 

“Oh, God. It’s you,” she breathed, releasing her hair as another sob bubbled out of her. “Of course, it’s _you_ ,” she repeated, shaking her head this time as she looked up toward the sky, as if scolding it. However, the moment was brief before she dropped her gaze down to Arlo again, her glossy eyes glued to him as she began to raise her voice. 

“Look, if you’re here because you feel bad for me or you’re just doing your civil duty then save yourself the trouble. I’m fine, your job’s done,” she threw out at him. 

That’s why she thought he was there?

“Or if you’re just going to stand there staring at me like you’ve been the past few days then I’d _really_ prefer that you leave now.” There was another bite to her words, this one firmer than the one before. A rasp filled her voice as she waved a hand forward to dismiss him, the flow of tears falling from her eyes still just as steady. 

Both her actions and words caused his heart to sink, his brows raising up and together as he felt a lump grow in his own throat.

He figured he deserved that… but it certainly hadn’t been what he had expected. He had known he would find her crying and perhaps in a state of defeat, but he hadn’t anticipated that he would become the topic of conversation. After all, they both knew that the reason she had fled from the group had been about something else entirely. 

“Jo….” he began. 

But she didn’t allow him to continue. 

“I know you’re mad at me and I know you don’t want to talk to me,” she quickly jumped back in, those words alone causing his lump to grow. He wanted to object, but nothing she had said was necessarily false...other than he didn’t want to talk to her. Of course he had wanted to talk to her - it was only that he _couldn’t_.

“And I know why you did that. I know why you’re angry...or hurt...or whatever is making you shut me out…” she stopped then, swallowing as she turned her eyes to the ground. Still, her voice did not falter or lose steam as she carried on. “Because I shut you out.”

Arlo wanted to nod, his sad gaze still pointed on her. However, he knew that he didn’t need to confirm her words...they both knew they were true. 

Jo let out a small breath, the entirety of it shaking as it left her. “Just like I shut everyone out. I bottle it up, I deflect….I lie…” She bit her trembling lip, shutting her eyes briefly as thick tears poured down her cheeks. 

At the mention of a lie, Arlo felt his heart squeeze. 

“I didn’t mean to lie to you,” she continued, her eyes opening as more tears somehow began to pour. “I was...I was just trying to control the truth. It’s stupid and even I don’t like it, but...I didn’t know what else to do.”

Her voice caught near the end, her eyes rising to him as a few more tears gently fell down her cheeks. He’d seen her cry before...but not like this. She looked torn up inside, nearly broken. The sight of her made his already wounded insides also pull even further apart. Seeing her like this...he couldn’t help the guilt that was weighing down on him. 

What she was saying was true. He had been hurt too, he still was - hence why he’d pulled away from her. It was why he hadn’t even been able to talk to her as he feared even uttering one word would make him cave and pretend nothing had happened - just as she had wanted. So he kept quiet, he kept his distance...because he wanted her to know just how badly she’d hurt him. He knew that was cruel, as his own hurting had now hurt her too. He only strived for her to understand how much pain it caused a person to have one of the closet people in their life shut them out.

But he had never meant to make her break down to _this_. 

He wanted to fix it, everything. How could he fix _this_? 

Various options fled into his mind, nearly making him utter her name once more. But he found that he never had to as she took matters into her own hands. 

“You shut me out because I shut you out. I get that,” she stated, keeping her eyes trained on him. Her words caused him to nod, his jaw tightening as he looked to the ground.

“But I pulled away because that night...the night you stayed over…” she began once more, quickly falling silent once more.

Oh hell.

He had told her. 

He had told her how he felt about her that night and he hadn’t remembered. And then that next day when he hadn’t reacted properly and basically seemed as though nothing had happened, he’d upset her. 

This whole time he’d been angry with her, but it turned out that she’d only needed to process her emotions over learning how he’d felt about her. Or maybe she hadn’t been able to talk about the whole thing because she wanted to save him the embarrassment, especially if she was going to turn him down.

Bloody hell. He’d really made a mess of this. 

He needed to jump in, to completely cut her off before she tried to explain any further. Mend it all, apologize to the ends of the Earth for both his drunk behavior and how he’d acted when she found she couldn’t address their issues. She’d been trying to spare him and his stubbornness had only blown it all out of proportion. 

But then again, she had said that day in the plaza that her reaction hadn’t been because of him. Though, she could have been lying. Oh, Jesus. There were so many different angles being laid at his feet and he felt conflicted at every turn.

And yet, if his original suspicions were true, then he knew that he would much rather he say it before she did. That if he had been the reason behind how she’d reacted that day that it was his responsibility to take matters into his own hands.

“Jo, I think there's something I really need to talk to you about then -” But soon, she cut him off, carrying on as she insisted on doing the fixing herself.

“That night…” she continued, sniffling a little. “Do you remember how we started to talk about how I haven’t been sleeping well? I said something about not wanting to see what was waiting for me?”

Oh, but wait. 

Did that mean it wasn’t about him?

He was still silent, unable to provide an audible response as he felt he was sitting on the edge of a seat. So instead, he nodded, deciding to hang onto her words instead. And as he waited for her to continue, his eyes were glued to her expression - catching the way her lip began to tremble once more. 

“It’s my dad, Arlo,” she said, her voice completely breaking at the end as she was once again reduced to tears. Her entire body sunk into itself as she hung her head towards the grass. 

There it was. 

The reason she’d been bottled up. The reason she’d ran from the lantern festival. And apparently the reason why she hadn’t been sleeping.

And it really hadn't been about him at all.

“Your dad,” Arlo stated, his words almost sounding like a breath of relief as the truth was finally out. Although, he wasn't able to enjoy this relief as he watched the woman in front of him - she appeared to be at complete war with herself. 

“That’s why I pulled away that day. Why I shut down,” she told him through her tears. 

That day...but they hadn’t even been talking about him...had they? Arlo couldn’t remember a single moment when that could have been a possibility - even with Sam and her big mouth. 

“What do you mean?” Arlo questioned, his brow furrowing as Jo took a few deep breaths.

She then took a moment to smooth away another sob, attempting to compose herself slightly as wiped at her nose and face with the sleeve of her sweater. 

“It was...It was something you said,” she told him, immediately making his heart sink. What had he said? Something insensitive? He had been through every single detail of that conversation and he couldn’t recall saying anything so severe that she would completely detach for him.

“It was something that he used to say to me...all the time. It was like our...our thing,” she explained.

Oh. 

Arlo withdrew into his own mind then, searching through the contents of that day. What had been the last thing he had said to her?

They had discussed the instructions, the difficulty of the build, she’d asked him if he wanted to help, he agreed...but what did he say? What did he say to turn the entire thing on its head?

_Nothing we can’t build, right?_

Revelation filled him to his core, he was sure she could read it across his entire face as he took a slow breath in, even giving her a small nod. Yes...that certainly seemed like something a builder would say to his daughter. The moment those words had left Arlo’s mouth, Jo had left herself completely. They were clearly words that held a great weight for her, maybe even a painful memory. Especially because she didn’t dare utter them now - and neither did he.

As far as he was concerned, he’d never even _think_ those words again.

“Jo, I’m so, so sorry,” the words fell from his mouth.

“I don’t know how to talk about him, Arlo. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I wanted to, but I couldn’t,” she said, choked up once more. “I keep having these dreams about him...but they’re not really dreams. They’re memories. And I don’t know what to do with them.”

She shook her head then, moving her eyes away as she seemed to be searching for something, or maybe just trying to make sense of her own thoughts.

“I don’t know what to do,” she spoke, this time her words quieter. “It’s one thing to see it and hear it in my dreams. But it’s another to face it in reality. That’s why when I heard you say those words...to hear it actually said out loud...It was like I didn’t have control over _anything_.”

Yeah… he figured he could confirm that after seeing the way she reacted that day. Jo had been the farthest thing from herself. Seeing her like that had shaken him to his core, especially when she hadn’t allowed him to help. To understand. 

“I’ve just shoved it down for so long, and for awhile it was working...but now I don’t know what to do,” she told him.

“You don't have to know, Jo. Just as you don’t have to do anything before you’re ready,” Arlo finally spoke up.

A small laugh fell from her, though it lacked any humor. “It doesn't feel that way. Not anymore. Not when everything seems to be coming into the light and I can’t seem to escape it. Between the memories that won’t leave me alone and Gale bringing it up tonight...it’s like I don’t have a say anymore. I know that sounds ridiculous, but it just won’t leave me alone.”

_These things do have a way of following you...especially when you choose not to deal with them._

But he did understand why she had been avoiding them...why she'd even sidestepped him so many times. 

“I can’t keep my thoughts straight, I can hardly eat, I can barely sleep. The only time I actually had a decent night’s sleep is when you -” she stopped herself then, her eyes flashing up to his as their gazes met. A sense of alarm was worn on both of their faces, a prickle beginning at the top of his head as he anticipated what she was going to say. 

The only time she had slept well was when he had been there? Was that what she meant?

But Jo never confirmed his thoughts as she smoothed over it all, carrying the conversation elsewhere. 

“You just think you’re fine, and then you’re not,” she said, her mouth turning downward. “You ignore it all until you can’t. Until you’re standing in a crowd of people...hearing someone go on and on about the person you’re trying to avoid at every turn, hearing them tell you how much they loved him, how great he was. Just talking about this person that you can hardly stomach to think about, who hurt you so deeply that you have to make yourself numb to the very thought of them now. Which is so stupid, _so_ _incredibly stupid_ because I hardly even knew him.” Her voice became louder then, practically calling out the last words.

“I hardly knew him, Arlo. He just left,” she stated, more tears filling her eyes.

He shook his head. “You knew him, Jo. More than you think you did,” he reassured her.

“No, I didn’t. I just knew the pieces of him that he chose to share. But I didn’t _know_ him. Those people,” she stopped, pointing down to the river. “They knew him. Even you knew him more than I did. But I didn’t know him. All I know is that he left.”

“Don’t say that. Of course you knew him, More than any of us -”

“I want to believe that, I do,” she said, shaking her head. “But all I have are memories up to age five and then some postcards...I don’t - I don’t even really know why he chose to leave,” she finished, wiping her face once more. 

Arlo didn’t know what to say then, what word or phrase to try in order to make her feel better. Likely, no one did. All he knew was that he wished he could take every ounce of pain away from the girl in front of him. To finally provide some solace from these aching thoughts that she had kept within herself for so long, obviously making her crumble from within as she tried to make sense of them alone. Not even her father had tried to ease her mind during the years he was still alive and they were parted. Him leaving had obviously left a scar on Jo’s heart that she’d never been able mend, her father's notes just a reminder that it was there. And yet, even with all the pain that he had caused, it was evident that his daughter still admired, even idolized him even though he had chosen to practically vanish. 

“And when you kept walking away the past few days...especially yesterday,” Jo said, immediately snapping Arlo’s attention back to her. “It killed me, Arlo.”

They stared at one another then, the air between them thick, the weight of it crashing down on him just as it had that day in the plaza. 

“I know it’s my fault...I hope you believe that. I just..I never imagined you would walk away from me like that...just look at me like some stranger and leave me behind.”

Oh, no. _No, no. no._

If only he had known then what he knew now. 

Yes, Jo’s inability to be open and honest with him had been the cause behind his reaction, but still. He couldn’t help the guilt he felt from being another person to leave when Jo had clearly needed him. He had wanted her to need him and yet his pride had blinded him from the moment when she'd finally come to him for it. 

God, if only he had seen it before. 

“You’re my best friend,” she said with a shrug, a catch in her voice. “You might not feel the same, but I don’t want to lose you.”

She wouldn’t lose him. She never would. She couldn’t. 

“Or maybe I’ve already lost you, I don’t know,” she carried on.

_Tell her, Arlo._

“No, Jo. You haven’t lost me. You can’t. I’m right here,” he said, taking a step forward.

But she wasn't looking at him, it was as if she couldn't even hear him. She had once again begun to sink within herself. 

“I miss you so much. I’m not myself without you around,” she carried on.

“Jo, slow down. I’m right here,” he tried once more. 

“If I have then I guess I can live with that. I did it to myself, after all. I just...I think it’s best if we just keep our distance then. I can't keep watching you walk away. I’d prefer if you’d just stay gone,” she stated.

She wasn’t hearing him. She wasn't listening, the words he spoke falling flat as she took a step back. So he took a step towards her. 

“I’m just sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about all this when it mattered,” she said.

So many words continued to fly around his head. He thought of a million things to say, to try.

_“You’re okay.”_

_“I get it.”_

_“It’s alright.”_

_“Listen to me.”_

_“I forgive you.”_

_“I’ll never leave you.”_

And yet none of them left him, they only buzzed within his mind as she continued to blabber on, her eyes directed anywhere else as if he weren’t even there. It was like she was once again floating into outer space, but this time she wasn't running from him. She was right there and he needed to remind her of that. 

Words wouldn’t do, but something else would.

God, he wanted to kiss her. To kiss her trembling lips, her tear covered cheeks until she would see him, to listen to unspoken words. But now didn’t seem like the time or place. Kissing her would only be selfish and this was all about her. 

So he went for a different approach. 

Finally he took swift steps forward, closing the distance between them until he was able to pull her entirely into his arms. And he kept her as close as he could, wrapping his arms tightly around her as her cheek was pressed into his chest, her head tucked under his chin. He didn’t care if she could hear how hard his heart was beating or the staggering rhythm of his breath - he just held her. He held her like his whole God damn life depended on it.

And finally, she was silent, only her rapid breaths could be heard in the air around them as her body continued to shake within his grasp. He continued to wait, closing his eyes as he hugged her, reminding her how he was there, how he hadn’t left. 

Eventually, her breaths began to slow, becoming more even as her body also started to still. He could detect the moment her feet finally touched back down to the Earth, when she was finally able to regain her senses. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt her stir within his hold, her own arms moving until they locked tightly around his waist, squeezing him to her. 

Moments passed - maybe days, maybe years. Arlo didn’t know for sure. All he knew was he would hold her like this until she didn’t need him to anymore...and then he’d hold her even longer. He’d do it forever if he had to. 

Lost within these sentiments, Arlo slightly moved his head, shifting his face downward until he was able to press his lips against the tops of her head. He planted a kiss there, both hearing and feeling the long breath that Jo inhaled as he did. It hadn’t been the kiss he wanted to give her, but it was enough. Anything was enough then. 

Pulling his lips away, he moved his head upward again until they were back in their prior position, giving her another firm squeeze. Perhaps more years passed like this, if so then they were years well spent. 

And then Arlo felt Jo moving, slowly pulling herself away from his chest so she could lean back a little - but still their arms remained on the other. Within seconds, he could see her face once again, the tears having finally stopped as she blinked up at him. 

“You’re here,” she breathed. 

“I am,” he nodded.

“I missed you,” she responded.

A small smile touched his lips. “I missed you too.”

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

“You are.”

A corner of her own mouth lifted into a gentle smile as well, her eyes searching his as they briefly fell into silence. Studying her, Arlo finally allowed one of his hands to leave its place around her as he reached a hand to her face, wiping away some old tears that still remained on her cheek. The action caused a giggle to erupt from her, making him smile further as he nearly laughed along. 

Jesus...what had they been through?

“Okay…” she said with a sigh. “ _Now_ can we go back to normal?”

He hummed, giving her a nod as he cupped the side of her face, the rough material of his glove likely scratchy against her cheek. However, she didn’t seem to mind.

Hell, did he still want to kiss her. The only thing he wondered is if she wanted to be kissed.

“Yeah, I think we can,” he answered her. 

“Good,” she nodded, her eyes remaining on his. They seemed so wide...so innocent. He could stare into them forever...if he didn’t want to kiss her so badly. He feared if he did kiss her then he really would never stop. As much relief he already felt from making things right with her, he knew kissing her would give him the greatest relief of all time. 

_Don’t do it. Now is not the time or place. Not now, not now, not now._

But his hand was having a hard time listening to him as the pad of his thumb gently brushed along her cheekbone. 

_Don’t do it_.

“Can I ask you to do one more thing for me then?” she asked, her voice stirring his insides as she leaned into his touch. His throat instantly ran dry.

“What’s that?” he asked, his voice lower than before. 

“Will you go back down to the river with me…? I’d like to release a lantern,” she finished. 

Arlo felt ridiculous for the slight disappointment that filled him then, causing his thumb to finally stop.

_Of course she wasn't going to ask you to kiss her, you idiot. Why the hell would she?_

Arlo nodded, planting a soft smile on his lips. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Without another word, both of them pulled away from one another - Arlo immediately hating her absence from him. And he _also_ hated how much he hated that. He really needed to get his head on straight. He was attempting to do just that when Jo was suddenly sliding her hand into his, fogging up his mind once again. But only slightly, this he could handle - or so he hoped. 

And then they began their journey down to the river, never once pulling their hand from the others as they would both sneak glances at one another, neither of their smiles having disappeared.

“Oh,” Jo said then, gently squeezing his hand. “I’m sorry I cut you off before...you said you wanted to tell me something and I kinda just blew past it.”

“Ah,” Arlo began, quickly turning his single noise into a brief laugh. “Don’t even worry about it.”

After all, what he had wanted to tell her had only been applicable when he had thought she had _actually_ known the truth about his feelings...which she hadn’t. It had really ended up being for the best that she’d cut him off. He’d almost made his confession for no reason.

“Well, what was it you wanted to tell me? I promise I won’t interrupt you this time,” she continued.

A shock ran through him then, even causing his hand to flinch within hers - she seemed to have noticed as well as her eyes moved to look at his hand. 

_She's asking. She’s asking. She’s asking._

_You could just tell her. You could just do it._

_What do you mean you could just tell her!?_

_Like how you could have just kissed her?_

_Fair point._

“Uh…” he began, the battle in his own mind continuing as he tried to form any words. He looked to the stars in the sky, seeing some of the floating lanterns in the distance that had been released long ago. And then he looked ahead of them, the pathway stretching before them as they continued down it. And then his gaze went back to her, registering the expectant smile that she gave him...her eyes glowing in the moonlight.

For the first time in days, he was right there...with her, holding her hand. Feeling lighter and breathing easier than he ever had before.

It all felt too perfect. Too perfect to ever possibly ruin. 

So he finally answered her. 

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plans are brewing and exciting chapters ahead.  
> Can you say...protective Arlo?


	21. A Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After patching things up, Jo and Arlo's lives begin to gain some normalcy once again. Or as normal as they can be as they find spending time with one another is becoming easier and harder at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, hi, hello.  
> i think we've all heard enough apologies from me at this point, but regardless...i'm sorry.  
> the holidays and my neverending depression kept me from doing any valuable writing for a while, but now i am here to provide a new chapter!  
> plus...this chapter is a long and hefty boy that went a different direction than originally planned. however, i think it ended up being what it needed to be.  
> gosh, i really hope you all like it!
> 
> thank you for sticking with me. <3   
> happy reading!

She sat at the edge of her bed, one leg tucked under her while the other hung downward, her toes brushing against the floor as the limb swung from side to side. It was a night like any other, though Jo hadn’t anticipated that it would be. She’d expected to get a decent night’s sleep - between patching things up with Arlo and finally opening up about her father - but that was not the case. It appeared that not even facing the things that had been haunting her could bring her even a small amount of peace. The door to her past had been cracked open and now it seemed as though more images and thoughts were making their way towards the opening, ready to burst in. How much longer could Jo push her weight against the door to forbid them from completely entering? 

Or maybe she had unknowingly given them permission to approach the door in the first place, all because she had confessed her troubles to Arlo. Or...really...perhaps this was all because of the lantern she’d released. 

She still didn’t know why she had chosen to participate in the ceremony, there hadn’t been any real comfort to the entire thing - from the moment she had informed Arlo she wanted to go back to the very second she allowed the lantern to escape from her hands. She could still see it all. She didn’t even need to close her eyes to do it. 

Lanterns had stretched up towards the sky, most of them had been long gone - released so long ago that they had then reflected flickering stars. A few other parties had still remained along the river, their mouths busy with conversation or their eyes admiring the lights floating up and away. Jo had been thankful to find that no one’s gaze turned in her direction when she and Arlo had returned. Instead, the others either hadn’t noticed her reappearance or were kind enough to give her space. 

Arlo had left her side without a single word, giving her hand a squeeze before he broke away. Standing alone, Jo had stared up at the sky, blinking her gaze from one lantern to another as she wrapped her arms around herself. And then Arlo had returned to her side, handing her a new lantern as he offered a gentle smile. Due to all the prior commotion, Jo’d had no idea when she’d lost the lantern Emily had originally given her, having assumed that she likely dropped it among the grass as she had bolted away. Regardless, she and Arlo hadn’t found it necessary to search for it. Instead, he had simply provided her a new one, a fresh start. 

Within seconds, they had the lantern lit, the flame within the material flickering and wavering inside as it provided an extra glow to their faces. Both sets of eyes were pointed downward toward it, lifting simultaneously as they shared a smile. Then they had both stepped back, Jo readying the lantern in her hands as she planted her feet below her. With Arlo’s distance from her, she had taken another second to study the flame, her jaw set as she readjusted her hands on the lantern’s sides. Soon it would be out of her grasp and joining the others above, slipping away…

But at least it would be her doing. 

A slow breath had left Jo as her eyes became hard, a strange determination setting in as she filled and emptied her lungs once more. Still the flame had danced within, lost in itself as it prepared for its flight. 

She had wondered...how many times had he stood there? Holding a lantern within his own grasp as he stared at the glow within? Was it easy for him to let it go or did he hang onto it until his heart said it was time? Who did he remember? What memories did he honor? 

Her gaze had lifted to the sky, swallowing hard. 

How many people had released their lanterns for him that night? 

They were likely people who had double the amount of memories she had with him...of him. Perhaps even ten times as many. What would it have been like if Jo had that many memories? Would it be harder for her to let go of the light? Easier? 

How simple or difficult had it been for him to let go? How long had he stood at the riverside, hanging onto his lantern as the others didn’t hesitate?

There were too many questions...too many scenarios that Jo hadn’t allowed to fully play out. Though she had thought of him standing alongside the river, she never pictured him there. Instead, she had focused her memories elsewhere. Not of his car driving away, not of his head hanging at the table late at night, not of the aloof words of his letters. But of his smile, his dirtied shirts, the way they would laugh together as they tried to catch fireflies in their backyard. 

Those moments were small, maybe even irrelevant compared to the others who stood by the water. They weren’t the most extravagant collection of memories. But...

Another breath had left her, her fingers twitching. 

_ At least they were ours.  _

Her hands had fallen away, the paper sliding against her skin as it gradually drew upward - past her face, above her head, never hesitating as it journeyed higher. It was soon fully out of her reach, she could do nothing to stop it. 

As the lantern had lifted towards the sky, Jo’s eyes hadn’t once left it. Not when a sudden breeze had blown in, chilling her skin and blowing the lantern slightly sideways. Not when she had heard a splash from the river and voices asking Tody if he was okay. Not when she had sensed a shuffle in the grass next to her and then felt a familiar rough material meet her palm, followed by warm fingers wrapping around to the backside of her hand. Not when she had tightly squeezed the hand that had been placed within her grasp.

Her eyes had only remained upward as the light grew higher, climbing away from her. 

Her memories had been raising upward to the stars, eager to join the others that had started their ascent nearly an hour before. She had wondered if her own would catch up, or if they were even meant to. Perhaps her memories were supposed to be behind, singled out. Like a farewell that lingered at the train station. As everyone else boarded, one pair had stayed back on the platform as they held onto one another, not ready to be broken apart by distance. 

But Jo had known this wasn’t a goodbye...she still knew that as she sat there at the edge of her bed. It wasn’t a goodbye at all. If anything, it was the opposite. It was an honor, a tribute. A nod in the direction of what one held so dearly at that train station.

It was a door opening, that uncertain invitation given as you tried to prepare for what laid ahead - though you may not be entirely ready to face what was coming. 

At least for Jo…

It was just a beginning.

* * *

They made their way up the pathway, Rem and Arlo walking side by side as they passed by Alice’s flower shop. Even with such simple strides, Arlo could feel his skin nearly breaking out in a sweat due to the sun piercing down on them. It was unusually warm, which no one - including him - had seemed to anticipate.

Granted it was only the third day of fall, but Porta’s weather had been threatening to turn even in the upcoming days before. The past week had been filled with biting winds and a break in the humidity, but now it appeared that they’d taken a few steps back. The sun was shining, the air was clear but warm as it brushed your skin - none of which Arlo minded. He’d relish in the beautiful weather as long as he could. He only wished that he could shed his jacket in order to feel the warmth on his arms and chest. 

_ Perhaps another time. _

For now, there was another task to be dealt with, one that Arlo actually preferred to enjoying the day’s sunlight. 

As Rem began to slow his pace as they neared the Round Table, Arlo didn’t let up, taking a few further strides as he felt Rem’s eyes on his back.

“You comin’ for lunch?” the man voiced, confusion wearing into his tone as he gestured towards the restaurant. “Sam’s waiting.”

“I’m skipping today,” Arlo told him as he turned, continuing to walk backward as he spoke to his friend. “I have some business to take care of.”

The air between them momentarily became quiet as Arlo watched Rem raise a brow. The man’s eyes then left Arlo’s face, flashing over to the archway leading out of Peach Plaza, the very direction that Arlo was headed. When Rem’s gaze came back to the Captain, the man wore a knowing smile that he couldn’t mask. 

“ _ Oh, I see _ ,” he called out as Arlo continued to walk backward. 

“Don’t wait up!” Arlo offered back before Rem could continue. He then turned back around, walking forward once more as he felt Rem’s eyes still trailing him as went.

Leaving Peach Plaza, Arlo’s eyes immediately caught sight of the very place he was headed, the familiar structure and puffs of smoke nearly causing him to laugh. He then stopped just outside her fence, a smile breaking out across Arlo’s face as he spotted her within her lawn, clearly busy with another one of her builds. She was looking down at a set of blueprints, her brow furrowed, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. The sight of her made another wave of heat break out over Arlo’s skin, hotter than any regular sun could manage. Arlo’s mind coaxed him to move forward, to pass through her gate - though his body didn’t allow it. Instead, he relished for a few moments longer, his hands wrapped around the strap of his satchel as his eyes followed her pacing movements through her grass. 

He’d missed the ability to stand outside her gate like this, to visit her with ease and freedom. To call out her name the moment the urge struck him.

“Jo!” her name left him then, his smile growing wider as he watched her spine straighten and her head turn. The moment their eyes met, she smiled right back at him.

Yeah, he had definitely missed this.

“Arlo,” she stated his name, her usual lightness filling her tone. Her saying his name, finally brought Arlo’s feet to life, causing him to walk forward and push through her gate. 

“Been a long time since I’ve seen your face around these parts, partner,” Jo continued as he approached, though she coated her words with a thick southern draw - instantly pulling a laugh from him.

“I think you’ve been hanging around Emily too much,” Arlo commented, coming to a stop in front of her.

“What can I say?” she asked, smirking as she folded her arms across her chest. “I had to lean on someone when my other best friend was MIA.”

Though the reminder of their recent silence provided a slight sting to his stomach, he still managed to keep his composure. It was no secret that Arlo wished he could have been the one for Jo to lean on even when he had withdrawn from her, but he was thankful that Emily had temporarily taken his place.

“Well, lucky for you,” he began, then switching into his own attempt at Emily’s accent. “I’m back and I’m here to stay.”

Arlo watched as Jo’s expression shifted, her lips pressing together as the corners of her mouth lifted. Her eyes were dancing as she stared up at him. Only, despite her efforts, Jo finally allowed herself to burst into laughter as she shook her head.

“That was just terrible,” she told him, still giggling.

A lopsided grin appeared on his lips as kept his eyes on her, a laugh even escaping him. “I know, but I tried,” he insisted.

Sharing another laugh, the two settled as Arlo’s hand slid down his satchel’s strap once more. With the sensation of the leather of his palms, he was met with an instant reminder.

“But speaking of Emily, I actually stopped by because she found something odd in her field the other day and I thought I would run it by you,” he explained, his hands moving to the flap of his satchel.

“Oh?” Jo responded, lifting a curious brow. 

“Yeah, does this look familiar?” Arlo asked, finally slipping the object from his bag before showing it to her.

In between them, he held out the item he had retrieved from Emily’s field only a few days prior. 

A simple wooden clock.

“Um…” Jo drew out, causing Arlo’s eyes to raise from the clock back up to her face. Her lips were once again pressed together before her own gaze raised to him. “Not really,” she finished, her features changing until she was shooting him a sheepish grin.

“I know it’s yours, Jo,” the words left him instantly, his lips threatening to twitch into a smile.

“What? How?” she tossed out. However, she quickly stopped, clearing her throat before she began again. “I mean, no you don’t.”

“I remember seeing it on your wall,” he persisted, slowly shaking his head as a small smirk slid onto his face.

“I think you’re mistaken,” she tried with a shrug.

“I don’t think so,” he replied.

“Oh, so now you’re a detective?” Jo said, leaning onto a hip as she shot him a look.

“I might be,” he told her, his head tilting to the side as his smile grew. It was knowing, smug. One that Jo definitely didn’t approve of as her eyes narrowed on him.

“Well, it’s not mine,” she stated, her words firm.

“You sure?” he tried one more time, lifting a brow.

“Absolutely,” she nodded.

“Alright, then…” he began, pulling the clock towards him as he looked down at it. “ How about you do me a favor...and take me inside?” His eyes lifted then. “Let me see your wall, prove your clock is still hanging up.”

Their gazes locking once more, Arlo watched as Jo’s mouth opened, words on the tip of her tongue though she remained in silence. Her mouth then closed again, her eyes repeating the same narrowing motion as if she were trying to size him up. However, Arlo wasn’t willing to back down. He knew he was right and he wasn’t going to give up until she admitted it. 

Finally, and much faster than he’d anticipated, Jo’s shoulders came into a slight slouch, a harsh sigh passing through her lips.

“Fine, it’s mine,” she said, a hand moving forward to snatch the clock from Arlo’s grasp. “You happy?”

Based on the smile that fell onto Arlo’s lips, he figured he didn’t really need to respond. Except, he knew there was only one part of the mystery solved.

“A little,” he confirmed with a shrug. “But the real question I have is… what the hell was that thing doing in Emily’s field?” He gestured towards the clock.

“What do you mean?” Jo said, her features then neutral as she moved to place the clock on her workbench, along with her blueprints.

Arlo kept her eyes on her as she went. “How does a clock that was  _ hanging _ on your wall end up  _ laying in a field _ across from your house?” 

Jo turned back to him, her lips pressing together as she stared at him. Arlo searched her expression, watching as she then shrugged, her hand coming up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Kind of weird story. Not sure if it’s really worth telling,” she replied.

Well, he certainly hadn’t expected that.

He had expected Jo to jokingly tell him to mind his own business, to have her make comments that continuously diverted from the topic at hand. He hadn’t imagined that she would give this answer...though she hadn’t outwardly admitted what had happened...she also hadn’t sidestepped him. She had given him...an inch.

Thoughts of a few nights prior filled Arlo’s mind, remembering the shaking girl in the trees as she unleashed a mountain of truth for only him to hear. Just like that girl, the Jo standing before him hadn’t necessarily left him in the dark but had chosen to give him a little bit of insight. As he said, it may have only been an inch, but he would take it. He’d cherish it even.

“How about…” Arlo began slowly. “You tell me about it over some lunch? If you’d like. Regardless if you want to talk about it, I would still like it if you’d join me.”

“Lunch?” Jo asked, her eyes searching his.

He nodded. “I’m famished. You?”

“Starving,” Jo confirmed. 

“Great,” Arlo stated, relaxing slightly as a smile worked its way onto his lips. “Is...Martha’s okay?”

Following this, Jo nodded to him, swiftly taking off her tool belt and rubbing her hands clean on a rag before she turned back to him. 

“Ready?” he asked.

“Ready.”

Making their way out of her lawn, Arlo flashed her another smile as they walked out her gate, his chest growing warm as she smiled right back. 

Had he mentioned that he’d missed this?

“What were you working on, anyway?” Arlo asked as they continued on, nodding back at her workspace. “You looked pretty enamored with those blueprints.”

“Enamored, huh?” Jo teased, looking over at him. “Nah...the blueprints were actually for the Eufaula Tunnel. Albert and Mint needed some materials for the walls and asked for my help. The blueprints just showed what they want everything to look like as a finished result.”

“I see,” Arlo responded. Of course, he knew of the materials needed to secure the walls of the Eufaula Tunnel, but he hadn’t known that Albert would be recruiting the town’s builders. The man had been bragging that he would be reaching out to a friend who was a private contractor for the job. Apparently, plans had changed. 

With the thought of Jo now being involved, Arlo felt further thoughts reaching his mind, nearly making him want to frown. 

“You’re not going...into the tunnel though, right?” Arlo carried on. He tried to keep his tone steady, knowing that the uneasiness in his stomach could betray him. It was only, he didn’t like the idea of Jo taking one step near that tunnel until they knew everything was safe...he still didn’t like thinking about her in there even  _ after _ that. The last thing they needed was the queen of accidents stepping into treacherous caverns again.

Jo interrupted his thoughts with a laugh. “Don’t worry, Captain. I wouldn’t go against your orders. Albert just wants me to deliver the materials and then he said the ‘rest of the team’ would take it from there. I’m guessing that’s you?”

Arlo nodded his head slightly. “To an extent.”

“You’ve been spending a lot of time in the desert, haven’t you?” Jo asked as they passed the Round Table.

“Rem and I try to make a trip out there at least once a day to get updates or at least work it into one of our daily rounds. We want to keep an eye on Mint and provide a hand if needed,” Arlo explained. 

“I’m grateful you’re doing that,” Jo answered quickly, causing Arlo’s head to tilt slightly. “I know it’s your job, but it just means a lot that someone is keeping an eye on Mint. He’s been -”

“Arlo,” someone yelled out.

Upon hearing his name, both Arlo and Jo stopped in their tracks, sharing a look before they both turned around to see who had called out to him.

“Oh hey, Nora,” he said upon seeing the young woman standing behind them. “How are you?”

“I”m...I’m fine,” she spoke, her eyes blinking a few times at him as her lips were gently parted. “I was hoping to run into you so we could take an afternoon walk.”

_ Oh, right. Is it Wednesday? I guess we always do walk together on Wednesdays…. Huh. When did that - _

“But it looks like you’re busy,” Nora finished, her eyes flickering from Arlo to Jo and then back to him again.

“Oh, Jo and I were just about to get some lunch,” Arlo explained, gesturing down towards Martha’s place. 

“Oh…” Nora breathed, blinking a few more times. However, her gaze then slid away, moving from Arlo to instead land on Jo. The moment they locked eyes, Arlo could see Jo shaking her head from the corner of his eye, causing him to look down at her. 

What was that?

“Well…” Nora began again, pulling Arlo’s attention to her. Only this time, he couldn’t help but notice the small smile that laid on her lips. “Then I won’t keep you.” Her eyes moved back to Arlo. “Enjoy your lunch.”

“Thanks,” Arlo offered just as the woman turned away and began to walk back towards Peach Plaza.

“Bye, Nora,” Jo stated, giving a slight wave of her hand.

“What was that all about?” Arlo asked once Nora was out of earshot, his gaze moving to Jo.

“What do you mean?” Jo replied, turning back around so she could begin walking towards Martha’s again.

“That look you shared with Nora?” he questioned as he walked along with her. “Did I miss something?”

“No,” Jo answered simply. “I just...we...I owe Nora a commission and she’s been eager to come pick it up. If there was a look then it was just me...telling her it wasn’t ready.”

“Huh…” Arlo hummed. “Then how come she didn’t just ask you?”

“I don’t know,” Jo shrugged her shoulders. “I think you need to ask her that. Not me.”

“Sure,” Arlo replied, dragging out the word. “If you say so.”

Dropping the matter, the two finally reached Martha’s Bakery, both wearing gentle smiles as they simultaneously smelled the fresh bread and treats. After debating about what they wanted to order, they both finally managed to make a decision - Arlo chose a nori burrito while Jo went for a fruit tart. Arlo promptly paid Martha for the food, receiving a nose wrinkle from Jo as she carried both of their meals away. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jo told him once they sat down.

“I was the one who asked you to have lunch,” Arlo reminded her. “Plus, it’s not a big deal.”

“Fine, I’ll let it slide this time,” she replied, her lips slightly upturned. However, she then became distracted by the food in front of her. “I would eat these every day if I could,” she said with a sigh. 

“I used to feel the same way,” Arlo told her. “But then I think I had one tart too many and now I can’t stomach them anymore.”

Jo laughed. “Well, I guess that’s good for me then. I don’t have to worry about you stealing anything off my plate.”

Arlo flashed a smile, shaking his head at her before he took a bite of his own meal, instantly relishing in the flavors. 

“How come you didn’t want to go to the Round Table?” Jo asked, taking a bite of her tart.

He shrugged, making sure to swallow before he answered her. “Change of scenery, I guess. Plus, I thought it would be nice to eat outside.”

Then there was also the fact the Rem and Sam were currently eating at the Round Table. If Jo and him had decided to go there then they would have likely ended up sharing a table with the other Corps. Not that that was such a bad thing. It was only that Arlo wanted to spend some time with Jo...just Jo. Especially after how much time they’d spent apart the last week.

“It is pretty nice out today, despite it officially being fall,” Jo agreed. 

“Exactly,” Arlo stated. “Fall is my favorite season, but I have to admit that I’m going to miss the nice weather.”

“I don’t know,” she chimed in. “I do love the sunshine and everything, but the humidity is crazy here. I get so hot when I’m working that I can barely think sometimes.”

Arlo laughed at this. “You know, you could build yourself an actual  _ indoor _ workshop? That way you could install fans, air conditioning even. Would also be a good idea so you don’t have to deal with the snow in the winter.”

Jo shrugged, finishing off another bite of her food before she smiled at him. “I like the snow. In fact, I like to experience all the seasons. Working in the snow really doesn’t seem like that big of a deal.”

Her words reminded him of someone else. A man who he used to pester on a winter’s evening whenever Arlo would see him working long hours in his outdoor workshop. He’d be dressed head to toe in layers, only the exposed skin of his face turning pink and chapped from the brisk air.

_ Your father used to say the same thing. _

Arlo was beyond grateful that the words only resonated within his own mind, never actually managing to leave his tongue. He could be a fool in many ways, but bringing up her father now - right after they had only just spoken about him a few nights prior - was a mistake that he was determined not to make.

“Besides,  _ you _ have to work through the snow. I imagine that you still have to complete your rounds and missions no matter if it's rain or shine,” Jo continued. 

“You're right,” Arlo said with a subtle smile. “Quite right.”

They grew quiet for a moment, Arlo taking another bite of his food as he allowed his eyes to scan their surroundings. Usually, he tried to place himself around Central Plaza before or after lunch in order to make sure Toby or Jack didn’t try to sneak out at recess. From the looks of it, neither boy had tried to make a break for it that afternoon.

When he brought his gaze back to their table, Arlo watched as Jo pushed the food around on her plate with her fork, appearing as though she wasn't planning on taking another bite.

“Speaking of rounds and missions,” she began, causing his stare to lift to her face, though she still looked down at her plate. “About the clock…”

Arlo’s eyebrows raised slightly as he almost paused midchew. He hadn’t expected that they would actually talk about the clock and he  _ especially _ hadn’t expected that she would be the one to bring it up. Apparently, she was full of surprises that day. 

“Right,” Arlo said once he managed to swallow. “The clock.”

“I actually may have thrown it into Emily’s hard…” Jo stated slowly, her fork still pushing her food.

“You threw it?” he asked, raising a brow. 

“Well, I kinda more of ‘frisbee’d’ it, but yeah...that’s the reason it ended up in Emily’s yard…” she explained, her eyes finally meeting his.

“And why would you ‘frisbee’ it into her yard?” he continued. “Was it some sort of prank?”

“No, no,” Jo answered instantly. “I didn’t really  _ mean _ for it to end up in Emily’s yard. It’s not like I was aiming for it or anything...I wasn't really aiming anywhere. I just blindly threw it.”

“I see…” Arlo replied, despite not really “seeing” at all. She had admitted to throwing the clock, but the same question remained.

Why did she do it?

As if reading his thoughts, Jo continued on her own, fully setting her fork down as she folded her arms across the table. 

“It was silly. I guess the short version is that...I was trying to sleep and it was ticking so loud that I couldn’t focus on anything else. I didn’t think putting it in a drawer would help and there was no slot in the back to just remove the batteries. So...I got rid of it.”

Once again, Arlo listened, nodding slowly as he took in her words. 

“And…” he began, his voice gentle. “The long version?”

Of course, he knew that Jo had been having trouble sleeping. They had discussed that many times before. However, he couldn’t help but want to know the deeper details, hoping that perhaps he could do something to help if he knew more about the circumstances. Likely, her father was the cause. She had mentioned that her dreams of him had been waking her at all hours of the night and then refusing her the opportunity to go back to sleep. What dream had woken her that night? 

Slowly, Jo began to shake her head, her brow falling into a furrow.

“I don’t really remember…” she began. “And I’m not saying that because I don’t want to answer your question. I’m saying it because...every night just blends together now, you know? I stay up late because I’m trying to exhaust myself enough where maybe I won’t dream. Then I finally fall asleep around twelve or one in the morning, but I always wake up a few hours later because I  _ did _ have a dream...and then...I can’t fall back to sleep. Every night it’s the same story, but a different dream.”

If Arlo hadn’t been so troubled by Jo’s words then he may have actually voiced how proud he was of her. For opening up like this when she didn’t necessarily have to. Though he had been teasing her earlier about the clock, he hadn’t actually wanted to pressure her into giving him answers. That wouldn’t do them either any good, especially after their recent history. However, the fact remained, his pride could wait as he knew he needed to address what she’d actually just laid at his feet. 

“Right, well…” he said, his hand reaching across the table until it could fall on her arm. “We will figure out a solution. I understand if you don’t want my help with this, but I would like to try.”

A small smile fell on Jo’s lips as they continued to stare at one another, her gaze dropping momentarily before it flickered back up to him. With this motion, he couldn’t help but notice the discoloration that sat beneath her eyes. It had been there for so many weeks that Arlo almost forgot what she looked like without it. He wished he could reach his hand even further and rub his thumb right over the patch of skin, soothing the area and her mind within. 

But it wasn't that easy. 

“We can drop it for now,” he told her, his hand moving back to his respected side of the table. “But just remember...you don’t have to do all of this alone.”

“I’ll try,” Jo’s answer came within seconds, her voice soft. Both her tone and words caused a smile to break across Arlo’s own face, one that may have been a little too large for the moment.

“We’ll brainstorm some ideas,” Arlo nodded. 

Jo laughed. “Anything helps at this point.”

“Great. So then it’s a plan.”

* * *

Standing at her sink, Jo rubbed at the dirt and grease that covered her hands. She hadn’t even realized just how messy they’d become through her morning’s work, but she was eager to get it off, to clear the grime under her fingernails. It was no easy task either as she had to eventually resort to using a sponge meant for dishes to vigorously scrape at the spots on the back of her hands. Perhaps work gloves would do her some good, though she always believed they would really only get in her way, hinder her precision.

Finally, Jo was able to turn off the sink, her skin red due to the heat of the water and the strokes of the sponge. Though they were raw, it was still better than the feeling of caked dirt. 

Just as she was wiping her hands dry, she heard a knock at her door, causing her to quirk a brow as her head turned towards it. Bringing the kitchen towel along, she quickly went to answer it, pulling the door open until she could reveal Sam on the other side. 

“Oh, good. You’re home,” the woman stated as she nodded to Jo. “Almost thought you were out when I didn’t see you working, but then I heard the water running.”

“Just needed to wash my hands,” Jo explained, holding up the towel.

“Gotcha. Alright, well now that that’s settled - let’s go,” Sam said, beginning to walk away.

“Wha- Where exactly are we going?” Jo asked, taking a step through the threshold in order to watch Sam. The persistent blonde then turned back around, shooting Jo a look of disbelief. 

“The lake, of course,” she stated.

Of course? What did she mean “of course?”

Furrowing her brow, Jo’s gaze moved downward, her expression clearing as she finally registered Sam’s full ensemble. Instead of sporting her usual garb, the woman was wearing shorts and a tank top, the straps of her swimsuit sticking out at her shoulders. She even had flip flops on, something that Jo had never anticipated she’d see Sam wearing. A towel was tucked under one of her arms, her skin had a subtle shine as if she’d already applied sunscreen. 

Jo would have kicked herself for not being more observant before, but then again Sam hadn’t really given her much time - the woman rarely did.

“You guys are going to the lake?” Jo asked, leaning into her door frame. 

“We’re  _ all _ going to the lake - meaning you too. So let’s get a move on,” Sam said, nodding in the direction they were meant to head.

“Now?” Jo started, shaking her head. “But I have work to do.”

“Oh, please. You could use a day off,” Sam fired back. “Besides, we both know you’re way ahead anyway.” 

She had a point.

“But -”

“No but’s,” Sam jumped in again, her eyes nearly narrowing on Jo. “You’re coming. Now, let’s go.”

_ Jeez, she’s persistent today. _

Once again, Sam began to walk away, taking several steps in the direction they needed to go as she showed no signs of stopping - which also meant there was no chance that Jo was going to be able to talk herself out of this one. Not that she necessarily wanted to... Sam was right - Jo was decently ahead of schedule concerning her builds and a day off really didn’t sound that bad, especially because the summer weather had managed to stick around for a few more days despite it finally being autumn. She didn’t want to waste that.

“Come on, Jo,” Sam called back, likely realizing that her friend hadn’t been following.

“Uh, Sam…” Jo began again, her words slightly wavering as she let out a gentle chuckle.

“What?” the woman replied, shaking her head as she turned around again. 

“Can I at least change into my swimsuit?” Jo asked, laughing once more. “Kinda need that to swim, right?”

Now it was Sam’s turn to give Jo a once-over, nodding this time as she studied the builder’s jeans and t-shirt that were also stained with grime.

“Alright, fine. But hurry up. We’re burning daylight here,” Sam told her, folding her arms across her chest as she prepared herself to wait. However, her bouncing leg proved that she was anything but patient. 

“I’ll try my best,” Jo replied, taking a step back inside. “Five minutes tops!”

Allowing the door to her home to close, Jo then went over to her to her dresser, riffling through some drawers as she looked for her suit. However, it proved to be no easy task, seeing as it was likely buried beneath all her other clothes due to lack of use. She moved onto another drawer, humming in approval as she found the two pieces of her swimsuit sitting near the back. 

Starting with her shirt, Jo quickly undressed, replacing the exposed areas of her body with the small articles of clothing - happy to see that they still fit. Continuing her quick work, she decided to slide on an oversized t-shirt in order to keep herself covered for the time being, followed by a pair of her own sandals. 

_ Right. That’ll do.  _

“Joooo!” Sam called from outside, her voice muffled by the wall that separated them.

“Coming!” 

~

Walking over the uneven ground within the Collapsed Wasteland was a lot harder when a person was wearing sandals rather than boots or sneakers - at least for Jo. Sam continued to trudge on, glancing backward now and then as Jo maintained a slower pace, bracing herself as she went up or down another grassy bump. Jo was surprised the blonde ahead of her did not crack a few jokes at her expense, but she figured the woman knew the builder’s caution was likely for the best...considering her track record with clumsiness. 

Nearly there, Jo could now hear voices off in the distance, yet she could not see who inhabited the small lake that laid ahead. From the sound of it, there were about five or six people, causing her to quickly ponder over who all Sam could have insisted on coming. Arlo and Rem were basically no brainers, as most group gatherings were incomplete unless all three Corps were there. Jo also assumed that Emily would have joined them as she had been at the Round Table the night they all mused over the idea of visiting the lake. But who else could have joined in?

Perhaps Nora?

That would call for a _ big  _ change of heart from Sam - one that Jo highly doubted.

There was always Phyllis...but after the incident at the Round Table between Arlo and his ex...they all knew better then to just hand out an invitation. 

Or so Jo hoped. 

Finally reaching steadier ground, Jo quickened her steps in order to catch up to Sam, giving her friend a small bump in the shoulder once she was at her side. 

“Thanks for waiting up,” she teased, flashing a small smile.

“Not my fault you have two left feet,” Sam shot right back. 

A splash was heard ahead, causing Jo to lift her chin to try and see over the last small hill that separated them from the water. 

“Is everyone already here?” Jo asked, turning to look at Sam when she realized it was no use.

“Basically,” the woman nodded. “That’s why I was trying to get you to hustle.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I was the last to know,” Jo laughed, bumping her friend’s arm once more. 

“Well...it  _ was _ kinda last minute,” Sam replied, rather reluctantly. “But still.”

Jo smiled, though Sam couldn’t see it as the woman’s gaze remained forward. In fact, the more Jo studied her profile, the more she began to realize just how set Sam’s features were. She looked focused, her sights set on something ahead. Jo knew the woman wasn’t one who liked to be late and always showed determination in any task at hand, but she found Sam’s level of stress rather odd. They were just going swimming after all - why was there any need to be so serious? 

“You okay?” Jo finally allowed the question to fall from her lips.

“What?” Sam asked, eyes still forward.

“You seem a little...tense?” Jo reasoned.

“What?” Sam repeated, though this time her stare turned to Jo. “I’m not tense!”

The reaction forced an uncontrollable laugh to bubble out of Jo, causing Sam to gently scowl. 

“You kind of are,” Jo replied. “You’re all distracted, stuck inside your head.”

“I’m just focused on getting to the lake,” Sam replied, shaking her head. Her gaze then moved forward once more, a weird twitch coming over her brow as the woman was trying to soften her features. 

It definitely wasn't working.

“Sam, come on,” Jo said, another laugh lacing into her words. “I know we’re a little late, but isn’t today about having fun? You don’t need to be so serious.”

Sam scoffed, though she said nothing.

“Unless,” Jo continued on. “There’s something to be serious about? Wait...did you end up inviting Nora? Is that why you seem so annoyed?”

After all, Sam really hadn’t wanted the girl to come. Then again...that seemed like something that Sam would have openly discussed with Jo.

“Or...did Arlo and Rem do something stupid this morning that’s bugging you? I can purposely push them into the water if you’d like,” Jo tried. “Especially Arlo - it would be a pleasure.”

Though Jo had hoped to pull a laugh out of the woman, it appeared that her attempts had fallen flat - not even a smile threatened to fall on Sam’s lips. However, her reaction did not remain stoic for long as Sam suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, causing Jo to wobble a little as she stopped along with her. 

A sigh left the frustrated blonde’s lips, her eyes looking upward to the sky before she brought them back down, shaking her head once more. 

Wow...Jo must have really struck a nerve. Even though she had only been trying to help. Perhaps Sam was ready to send Jo back home, banishing her from joining her first (and maybe only) lake day. Now that would be disappointing. 

“Should I go?” Jo asked through Sam’s continued silence.

“What?” the woman asked for the third time, her eyes moving to Jo. “No, of course not. Why would I want you to go?”

“Kinda thought you were annoyed with me,” Jo admitted with a shrug. 

“No...no. It’s not that…” Sam said, allowing another sigh to escape her. 

Jo quirked a brow, waiting a few more seconds as she studied the change in Sam’s expression. She still seemed distant, distraught. However, there was an uncertainty wearing onto her now and maybe even...embarrassment? That couldn’t be right...Sam never got embarrassed.

“Are you sure everything is alright?” Jo tried again. “You don’t have to talk about it...but...I’m here, you know? If you do…”

Sam nodded at this. “Yeah...I know.”

“Okay...good,” Jo replied. 

And then Sam cleared her throat, her leg bouncing once more as she looked off in the direction of the lake. 

“It’s just…” she began, her brow quickly furrowing. “God, it sounds so stupid. I don’t even want to say it out loud!”

Jo shook her head, her eyes never leaving her friend. “Sam, I’m sure it’s anything but stupid, espeically if it’s making you feel like this.” She then gestured to the woman, referring to her annoyed state. 

“I guess you’re right…” Sam began, another breath leaving her, this one shorter as she looked toward the ground. “I just… I don’t talk about these things.” Her head then snapped upward before she gave Jo a  _ very _ pointed look. “And if you repeat this to  _ anyone _ then I’ll kill you.”

Jo immediately nodded, though part of her wanted to laugh. “Swear on my life.”

Maybe literally. 

“Fine…” Sam said, looking to the lake again. “Fine..it’s...it’s Rem.”

“Rem?” Jo asked, her brows pulling together. “Did something happen?”

“Not exactly,” Sam replied. “It’s more of...I don’t know.” She stopped then, her jaw tensed as she looked anywhere but at Jo. “I just...I…”

“You what?” Jo said, attempting to help.

“I like him, okay!?” The words came bursting out of the woman, nearly causing Jo to take a step back. 

“I like him,” Sam repeated, this time more contained. 

Jo blinked a few more times, her features wearing her confusion as she looked down at the grass. 

Sam liked Rem...and that’s why she was all tense? 

“Is this something you just realized...or…?” Jo voiced, needing further clarification - if Sam would allow it. 

She really couldn’t put two and two together as to why Sam seemed so uptight over Rem...unless he had turned her down or she had only confirmed her feelings for Rem recently and now no longer knew how to react. That was something Jo could understand, especially considering her recent emotional discoveries over Arlo. The moment she had realized she liked the Captain she had jumped out of her chair so abruptly that she’d nearly knocked him over. She definitely knew how scrambled one could feel once all these emotions suddenly became clear. Perhaps that’s just what Sam was feeling too. 

“No,” Sam finally replied. “I’ve known for a while. 

“Oh,” Jo replied, another thought coming into her mind. “Does he know…?” 

Sam shook her head. “He doesn’t.”

_ Gah. Then what happened!? _

“Sam...you’re not giving me too much to work with here,” Jo admitted. “You don’t have to talk about it, but I’m having a hard time understanding…”

Sam’s shoulders fell a little. “I know, I know. I’ve never talked about this with anyone, okay? I can make fun of Arlo all I want about how he gets all embarrassed over girls and everything, but I’m worse. It took me two years to even tell  _ anyone  _ I like Rem. You’re the first person I’ve told.”

Jo nodded, slightly frowning. “Well… Arlo does suck at talking about relationships,” she confirmed. “But we all do. I know I do. So don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“I’m just tired of being ridiculous about it, you know? I spend basically every day with him and the whole time I’m all calm and cool on the outside and then a mess on the inside. Butterflies and everything,” Sam admitted. “And it’s stupid! Cause I know he doesn’t feel that way. About me, anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Jo replied, folding her arms over her chest.

“I think… I think he likes Emilly,” Sam finally stated, her shoulders falling again. “I think he’s liked her for a while and now she’s been hanging out with us even more since we’ve all become friends.”

“You think Rem likes Emily?” Jo asked, her words mirroring the surprise worn over her expression. “ _ Really? _ ” 

Now that wasn’t something Jo had noticed before… but then again she was always a little distracted by another member of their party each time everyone was together. 

“Yeah...I do. And that’s why I’m all tense about today. She’s gonna be there...well, she’s already there. Hence why I was _ trying _ to hurry, but Rem insisted that I go get you since Arlo won’t be coming until a little later. So now Rem and Emily have been at the lake… and he’s all shirtless and she’s in a swimsuit and agh!” Sam finished, pressing her hands into her face. “See, I told you! It’s ridiculous when I say it out loud!”

“No,” Jo jumped in. “Sam, it’s not. At all.”

She completely understood. It didn’t take much for Jo to put herself in Sam’s shoes, to consider the idea of having feelings for a person and watching them interact with someone they may be interested in - especially if they were alone. Jo had almost experienced the same thing when it came to Arlo and Phyllis but in the end...Arlo hadn’t genuinely liked Phyllis.

“You don’t know for sure if he likes her or not,” Jo insisted. “I get why you’re anxious about all of this, but…” she stopped for a moment, really trying to picture all the times she had seen Rem and Emily together. At the Round Table...they never sat next to one another...though they did have a lot of pleasant conversations. Jo never read into any of it though. It all seemed harmless, but then again...she wasn’t the greatest at reading signals.

“I don’t know,” Jo continued, giving a shrug. “I’ve never really considered the two of them being anything but friends. I mean, Rem and Emily...it doesn’t seem to really connect…”

And Emily never spoke about Rem when she and Jo were alone...had she? Jo couldn’t think of the girl ever bringing him up unless it was casual. 

“I don’t know…” Sam replied. “Rem is just as bad as I am with relationships. He went on a date  _ once _ , years ago, and he _ still  _ can’t even talk to me about it. I don’t get it.”

Sam looked off to the lake once more, her features now falling as she appeared lost in thought. The image made Jo frown along with her, almost causing her to want to reach out and take Sam’s hand. 

“Look,” Jo began. “I’ll keep my eyes peeled today. Now that I know, I can watch Rem and give you a second opinion. But really, I’m telling you right now that I don’t think you have  _ anything _ to worry about.”

Sam seemed to contemplate this for a moment, but inevitably her eyes went back to Jo, holding the woman’s gaze as she didn’t say anything. “Okay?” Jo asked, giving a pointed look.

Finally, the smallest smile came onto Sam’s lips.

“ _ Fine _ , okay.”

“Good!” Jo called out, instantly lacing her arm through Sam’s. “Now, let’s pretend that conversation never happened - for the time being - and just go enjoy our day!”

Sam laughed. 

“Whatever you say.”

~

The water was more refreshing than Jo would have ever considered. In her defense, swimming in a lake within the  _ Collapsed Wasteland _ \- which was actually more of a watering hole - sounded anything but serene and enlivening. However, she stood corrected. Of course, she had taken her time getting in by simply dipping her toes into the water at first, willing to risk the safety of her foot over her whole body. It was only when Emily had finally shoved her in that Jo had no choice but to embrace her fate. 

Now though, she had been in the water for nearly a half-hour and had no plan of leaving. It appeared that her friends hadn’t either, considering they were just as encumbered with the soothing pool. 

As Sam had mentioned, Rem and Emily had already been waiting for them by the lakeside, but so had Sonia, Antoine, and -much to Jo’s surprise- Mint. Petra and Lucy were also there but sat off to another area as they laid out on their towels, lost in their own conversation. It was more people than Jo had anticipated, but she was by no means disappointed - especially when Sonia revealed all the snacks and beverages she had brought for later. 

“How deep is that water in the middle?” Jo asked, her limbs dancing around in the water as Emily and her bobbed next to one another. She squinted over towards the section of the lake ten feet away where everything seemed to dip, attempting to see the bottom. However, there wasn't much to be found as you could only see a good five feet below before it grew completely dark.

“Dunno,” Emily replied, looking over as well. “Pretty deep. Not sure we want to know…”

“Well, that’s anything but reassuring,” Jo said with a laugh. “There could be sharks swimming down there or something.”

“Sharks? What are sharks?” Emily asked, shaking her head. 

Jo quirked a brow. She didn’t know what sharks were? Portia had an array of freaky creatures and yet Emily didn’t know what a  _ shark  _ was?

“Uh… you know...sharks. Those big guys with the large fins on their back?” Jo paused to demonstrate the shape with her hands. “Sharp teeth, predators, top of the underwater food chain?”

A laugh escaped Emily then, watching as Jo continued to embody a shark right there in the middle of the water. 

“I’m only teasin’, Jo. I know what a shark is,” she told her, still giggling. 

“Wha-?” Jo said, bringing her sporadic movements to a stop. “Then why did you...oh, that’s mean. That’s just mean.” She splashed a little water towards the girl, only causing Emily to laugh again. 

“You’re acting was pretty impressive, though. I enjoyed the show,” Emily said. “But no. There are no sharks in here. We don’t have sharks in Portia.”

Well, at least that was a relief. 

“Any eels down there then?” Jo continued.

“What are eels?” Emily asked, tilting her head.

Jo opened her mouth, ready to explain when she then splashed the girl once more. “Oh, God. You almost got me again!”

To that, Emily continued her giggling, giving Jo a few splashes of her own before they both seized fire. As they laughed together for a moment longer, Jo couldn’t help but slowly allow her head to turn, her eyes cast off towards the edge of the lake where someone else waited in the water. 

Her gaze caught Rem, studying him as she anticipated his stare to be directed towards them...or rather Emily. But it wasn’t. It didn’t even move in their direction whatsoever as he stayed focused on her conversation with Antoine and Sam instead. 

_ Alright, that’s a good sign _ . 

“Hey, troublemaker,” a voice called out. However, it did not come from Rem’s direction nor the girl residing beside her. Instead, it came somewhere behind Jo, making her swivel around in the water to try and find the source. 

Blinking upward, her vision adjusted as she saw someone standing beside the lake, fully clothed as they smirked downward at her. The sight of him caused a smile to smear across her lips. 

“Nice of you to join us,” she replied, her heart rate increasing as she stared up at him. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t cut out early like  _ some people _ . One of us has to be responsible,” Arlo shot back, his smug smile remaining on his face. 

“Oh, try not to be so bitter,” Jo replied. “It’s just one of the perks of being my own boss. A luxury, really.”

“Now you’re just rubbing it in,” Arlo responded with a laugh. 

“Maybe a little,” she stated, her smile turning slightly triumphant. “You getting in? The water’s great.”

“Ah,” Arlo said, shrugging. “I don’t know. Looks like my crew is a bit indisposed already. I should probably be dressed and geared up in case duty calls.”

“What? Arlo...” Jo began. “Don’t be a party pooper. You have to get in. It feels great! Right, Em?” she paused, looking to the girl beside her.

“Sure does!” 

Jo gave a thankful nod, looking back to Arlo. “See? You don’t want to miss this.”

“I don’t know…” Arlo still held his ground, scratching his chin as he stared her down. “That wasn’t very convincing.”

Emily and Jo shared a scoff, looking to one another before their faces turned once more to him. However, Jo wasn’t going to let him get off that easy. Choosing to close some distance, she swam forward, leaving her spot in the center of the water in order to place herself against the lake’s edge right at his feet. She wrapped her fingers around the grass and dirt, her eyes pointed up at him as he stared down at her. 

“You know, one way or another, you’re going to get into this water,” she told him.

“Oh, is that so?” he responded, bringing himself down to a crouched position so his face was only two feet above her. However, his voice had also lowered, causing a spark to shoot through her lower stomach.

“It is,” she responded, her own voice dipping. 

“And how’s that?” he asked, slightly tilting his head. 

“Well,” she began, maintaining her tone. “Either we can do this the easy way - you simply get in  _ willingly _ . Or I’ll have no choice but to pull you in...fully clothed.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would.”

“What if I make a run for it? I don’t have to stay,” he tried, his gaze still on hers. 

“Then I guess I’ll have to pursue option three,” she replied nonchalantly.

“Option three? What’s option three?” he said, raising a brow.

“You know…” she said with a shrug, looking down at her fingers as she readjusted her hold. “Just…this!” she then moved her hands away from the siding, both moving below the water before quickly resurfacing. However, they also brought forward a large wave of water straight into Arlo’s direction, completely soaking his face and the front side of his clothes.

“Jo!” he called out, springing upward while taking a step back. All the while, Jo began to lose herself in laughter, her head tilting backward as her chuckles rang out. Arlo continued to shake some of the water off of his arms, then running his hands through his wet hair. The sight of his unruly locks being brushed back almost brought her to complete silence, but still, she giggled as he scowled downward. 

“You’re gonna pay for that,” he stated, the amusement in his voice was anything but threatening.

“Just get in!” she called out, ready to hit him with another splash.

“No, stop!” he replied, holding up his hands. “God, you little pest. I’m getting in, I’m getting in!”

“Victory!” she cheered, raising her hands above her head. However, due to being distracted by her triumph, she didn’t register the moment when Arlo leaned down again, promptly dunking her head under the water. 

“Hey!” she yelled once she resurfaced. 

“What? You slipped,” he laughed, now walking away, heading in the direction of where their towels were set up. 

“You better watch your back once you get in!” she told him. 

“Shaking in my boots,” he replied, teasingly rolling his eyes before he finally turned away. She then continued to watch him for a few more seconds, observing how he greeted the other members of their party before Rem was pointing him in the direction of a large duffel bag.

Sensing another pair of eyes on her, Jo’s stare moved away, sliding back to the girl she had left within their spot in the water. Sure enough, Emily was already looking at her, sporting a smirk of her own as Jo began to swim towards her. 

Emily didn’t even need to say anything, her expression said it all. 

“Wanna swim back to the others?” Emily asked once Jo returned to their spot.

“Yeah, sure,” Jo nodded.

Doing just that, both girls began to make their way over to the rest of the group, quickly finding themselves sitting in the shallow area of the lake with Mint and Antoine. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Jo asked Mint as her shoulder bumped his.

“I am. I’m glad I was invited along,” he told her. “Though, I’m not too sure how much I trust this water.”

“Ah, don’t talk about it,” Jo promptly replied. “I don’t trust it much either. Trying not to think about it.”

The two laughed together, falling into line with everyone else who was laughing at something Sonia had said. 

“I could use one of those drinks,” Emily said then, pointing towards a few of the others. 

“Oh yeah, girl. They’re right in the cooler. Help yourself,” Sonia responded.

“Mmm, I want one too,” Jo spoke up. “Want me to go grab them, Em?” 

“Sure. Thanks, Jo!” 

Nodding, Jo then turned to Mint and Antoine. “Anything for you two?”

However, both men raised the drinks that rested within their grasps, causing them to decline her offer.

“Right, be back in a sec.”

Turning around, Jo stood from her spot before making her way to the shore. Water dripped from her as she went, her hands then moving to her hair so she could give it a gentle squeeze. Shaking her waves out, she headed over to the cooler, opening it before she retrieved two drinks from inside and then closed the lid once more. Based on the color alone, she could tell that whatever drinks Sonia had brought with her were sure to be delicious...and likely effective. Sonia was a decent bartender, but she tended to make her drinks a bit strong.

Turning from the cooler, Jo's gaze lifted from the bottles in her hands to a new spot across the grass. Or rather, they managed to land on another person who was not currently inhabiting the water.

At first, his back was to her, his head dropped a little as he was concerned with what appeared to be the front of his jacket. However, within seconds, he was also rotating his body, moving until he was facing her while also sliding his jacket away from his chest, allowing it to fall from his shoulders.

Oh boy, did he _ have _ shoulders.

For the first time, Jo’s eyes touched the exposed skin of Arlo’s upper body - those shoulders, the tops of his arms. And then his jacket was falling further, revealing his forearms, even a bit of his wrists. Seeing it all nearly caused the bottles within her hands to slip away. Without even thinking, her gaze strayed from his arms to his stomach, the expanse of his chest - although, the skin that laid there was concealed by a white tank top that he’d been wearing under his jacket. However, the thin layer did little to hide the obvious display of muscles that made up Arlo’s upper body.

Jo felt like she could barely breathe. 

Her feet were firmly planted into the grass below her, the water dripping down her back hardly the cause of her sudden need to shiver. She felt stoic, as though someone had bumped her “off switch” and all she could do was remain frozen in place. However, standing there like a statue had its definite downsides. For one, not only was she unsubtly staring at Arlo, but he was also looking directly back at her now. He had caught her basically gawking at him and she could do nothing to hide it. 

Becoming fully aware, Jo felt a heat radiate over her cheeks as her eyes raised to his, ready to see the smirk he wore or maybe even an offended stare. Only, she was met with something else - that both surprised and confused her. 

His eyes were wide, his own cheeks appearing a slightly darker shade than usual. However, the sun was hot on their faces and she was sure his layers were doing nothing to help. But then she caught the way his throat moved, a swallow traveling slowly and harshly down the front of his neck.

Then his eyes were not on hers, but flicking swiftly downward, so fast that you could nearly miss it. But Jo hadn’t. His eyes had obviously strayed down her body, which was enough for her to instantly consider her own state. 

She was standing there, dripping wet in a two-piece bathing suit, also flashing more skin than Arlo had ever seen. Her upper thighs, her stomach, even more of the tops of her breasts as swimsuits often left little to the imagination. 

And Arlo had taken the time to notice.

Now Jo felt as though a flush had overcome her  _ entire _ body. If she stayed like this much longer than she felt like she was going to burst into flames. Whether that was due to Arlo’s stare on her or hers on him...she didn’t know.

But God, she could spend forever staring at Arlo...seeing more of him. That confession made a pool of guilt also collect within her stomach. She didn’t want to ogle him and she felt like she was  _ definitely _ on the edge of ogling. Then again, he was also staring right back...so what did that say? Was it out of embarrassment? Indifference? She had really put herself...both of them...in a strange position.

Should she say something? Do something? Perhaps she had waited too long and they were going to be forced to stay like that for the rest of the afternoon.

Now  _ that _ would be something.

“Nice swimsuit,” Arlo stated, his sudden words yanking Jo straight out of her thoughts. He then made another noise, one that sounded as though he were clearing his throat.

Oh, why? Why did he have to say  _ that _ ? 

Jo swallowed, trying to make sure her next words would come out steady. “Thanks.”

_ That’s it? _

“Nice...nice uh…”

_ No, no, no. Don’t make it worse. Just get out of here - Emily needs her drink. _

“I’ll see you out there.”

In a bit of a daze, Jo bobbed her head in a nod as she tore her eyes away, forcing her feet to move across the grass. However, it was a little difficult as she was now walking on wobbly legs. Still, she managed, returning to the water with the others as she chose to remain standing, the water barely reaching up to her calves. She figured she would benefit from submerging her whole body in order to clear her head, but she didn’t know if her limbs could properly support her. 

“Here’s your drink, Em,” she spoke up, handing it down to her friend. 

“Thanks, Jo,” she responded. However, the girl then became distracted once more, her eyes moving back to Rem as she listened intently to the story he was currently sharing.

_ Hmmm...she seems pretty focused on him… _

_ But then again… _

Jo took a moment to look around at the others.

_ So does everyone else. _

Just as quickly as the suspicion had entered her mind, it left. It was pretty easy to dismiss too, especially as Jo’s thoughts still remained on what occurred with Arlo. 

How he had stared at her...they stared at one another.

And his shoulders...his chest. She even had seen more of his neck than she had before, his bandana having already been removed. It was all just skin and muscle, and yet it was doing things to her that Jo couldn’t explain. 

She was also exceedingly aware that as she stood there that he was likely removing more layers. His undershirt, boots, jeans. 

His gloves.

She swallowed hard once more.

_ This is not how you should be thinking about your friend. Your best friend.  _

_ Yeah, well, we already established that how you feel about him does not stay within the confines of “friends.” _

Holy hell. How was she going to get through this afternoon? Especially after he had caught her staring at him and likely made him feel weird. Was he going to avoid her now? Give her a cold shoulder? They had just gotten back on speaking terms and now she had given him a new reason to avoid her. Great!

And then he had to go ahead and say something about her swimsuit. What was that all about? Likely, he was just trying to divert the moment - something that she hadn’t been able to do.

_ Way to put yourself in an awkward position, Jo. _

“Jo?” 

Her head snapped up then, meeting Emily’s gaze as the girl stared up from her seat within the water. How long had she been calling Jo’s name?

“Yeah, what’s up?” the builder asked, trying to recover.

“Mind grabbing the bottle opener? We’re not gonna get very far without one,” Emily told her.

“Oh! Yeah. Sorry about that,” Jo said, turning back in the direction from which she’d just come. “Let me just - ”

However, she never managed to finish her sentence nor did she get very far before she felt a sudden set of hands grasp onto the sides of her midsection. The instant sensation caused electricity to shoot throughout her body, her spine immediately straightening before she was being pushed forward, further into the water. Or really, someone was holding onto her and pulling her along with them, their arms moving from simply touching her to wrapping around her stomach. An audible gasp left her, but it was short lived as she was soon meeting the water, completely going under with whoever had grabbed her. Within seconds, their arms left their place on her skin and they both swam to the surface.

And the moment her head popped up from the water, she was met with the culprit of the crime - one who was wearing a shit-eating grin before letting out a victorious laugh. His laugh was also echoed by those who sat at the sidelines, some of them even clapping. 

“Arlo!” she scolded, though her own amusement bubbled out of her in a few giggles. “What the hell was that!?”

“Official payback,” he told her, still chuckling. “ _ Now  _ we're even.”

Jo wanted to shoot back some snappy comeback, or even give him a good splash in the face. But all she could do was laugh and smile at the man across from her, all while he did the same.

~

An hour had nearly passed and the entire group was now within the water. Rem, Mint, and Arlo were throwing a ball around while the rest of them stayed at the sidelines sharing a few drinks and stories together, though now they were becoming a bit bolder the more drinks that they finished. Except Jo still hadn’t emptied her first bottle, mainly because Sonia’s strong concoction was already threatening to give her a buzz. 

“Ugh, what is it with men and sports? They always find some sort of excuse to throw a ball around and they can do it for  _ hours _ ,” Antoine said with a shake of his head, taking another sip from his bottle. 

“Antoine…” Jo began, giving him a coy smile. “ _ You’re _ a man.”

“Oh, yes, sweety. But a much greater breed,” he said, patting her arm.

This caused the group to burst out in laughter, Jo’s own erupting from her as her head bobbed forward.

Okay, maybe she was  _ officially _ buzzed.

“I do like watching though,” Antoine continued, staring off at the three men in the water. “I can’t deny that.”

A sound of agreement came from the rest of the group as they also turned to stare. However, Jo only nodded while pointing her own gaze away. She had been trying her best to keep her eyes focused on anything but Arlo since he’d pulled her into the water. Since then, neither of them had left the lake, which meant Arlo’s entire exterior had never been exposed. However, she was aware that whenever he caught or threw the ball that his upper body would leave the water, his bare chest out there for the world to see. She was afraid that if her eyes landed on it that they’d never leave.

But there was something else that Jo didn’t dare let her gaze linger on. Something that was even more surprising than his chest.

His hands. 

Arlo’s hands were free of his gloves - something Jo had never experienced before. 

And they had touched her. 

She had felt Arlo’s hands. His bare hands on her. And even without seeing him touch her, her body had still reacted as she figured it would. Even thinking about it made her want to shudder. If she turned to look at him then she feared she would keep her stare right on his hands the entire afternoon, lost in deeper thought as she recalled the way they’d felt when they’d touched her...or what it would be like he touched her again. It made her feel like a teenager, experiencing proper touch for the first time..

So she hadn’t looked. She still didn’t look as the rest of the group carried on. 

“Mint is pretty cute,” Antoine stated in approval.

“You’ve got that right,” Emily replied with a smile.

Upon hearing this, Jo couldn’t help but let her eyes grow wide, her gaze moving to Sam who was already looking at her. The girls shared a nod as Sam let out a small breath.

“You can have him,” Sonia spoke up. “I’ve got my eyes on the tall one.”

This caused Sam’s eyes to immediately move to Sonia, giving her a scowl as she quickly spoke up.

“Who? Rem?” she asked, somehow keeping her voice clear despite her scrunched features.

“Also appealing, but not who I was talking about,” Sonia said. 

To that, Sam relaxed, her face unscrewing once more as she turned back to Jo to give another nod. However, this time Jo was lost in her own distractions, her own eyes sliding over to Sonia instead.

“Are you referring to our Captain, Ms. Sonia?” Antonie asked, his tone dancing. 

“You bet I am,” Sonia replied, taking a drink as she smirked as her eyes were still directed towards the men. Jo could only assume that they were planted right on Arlo. 

The idea of it made her throat run a little dry, which she swiftly attempted to soothe with a swallow.

“He’s single,” Antoine continued. “Go ahead and shoot your shot.”

A prickle began to form at the top of Jo’s head, gradually trailing down to the back of her neck. Words were right there on the edge of her tongue, though Jo didn’t know what they were or why she felt the need to use them. However, she remained silent when she felt Emily’s hand gently grasp her arm under the water. 

“Come on, y’all. They’re good eye candy, but we shouldn’t objectifyin’ them like this,” she reasoned.

Those were definitely better words than Jo would have managed. After all, she knew she was being ridiculous. There was no need to be so tense. For one, Arlo was not hers. Of course...she liked him, but that did not make her entitled to him.

It was just a silly reaction from hearing Sonia openly speak up about him like this - one that she apparently couldn’t control. It was like seeing Phyllis touching his hair at the Round Table or hearing Nora confess her excitement overhearing he was single. It put Jo on edge, though she knew it wasn’t fair. 

“We’re just stating the truth,” Sonia told her. “Like Antoine said, I might just ‘shoot my shot.’ Why not?”

Jo’s arm twitched a little though she only swallowed once more, the prickling sensation falling down to her back.

“Oh, we’re just havin’ some fun. No need to make it all about that…” Emily stated, giving Jo’s arm a slight squeeze.

“Speak for yourself,” Sonia replied. “I’m just trying to get myself in the game.”

Emily opened her mouth to say more, but the buzz in Jo’s body had finally reached her shoulders, her chest - oddly shocking her into motion. Or rather, it brought words to officially leave her mouth.

“How about we all get in the game?” she asked. “But an  _ actual  _ game?” Her tone was nearly flat, though Sonia didn’t seem to notice as she didn’t care to look over as she smiled at Antoine.

“Sounds good to me!” Emily spoke.

“Yeah, me too,” Sam nodded, setting aside her drink. 

“You’re right,” Sonia said, excitement flooding into her words. “Let’s play a game.” She then turned her head back to the men, smiling as she began to raise her voice. “Hey boys!”

The motion in the water came to a still as the three men no longer tossed their ball. Instead, Jo could see from her peripheral that they all turned to look at Sonia.

“Care for a game of Chicken?” she mused.

_ Chicken fighting?  _ **_Really?_ **

Ah, of course, Sonia would propose that game. It was a perfect excuse to sit right on top of someone’s shoulders...your inner thighs perfectly placed around a person’s neck. If you really thought about it...it was a pretty intimate game if you were on the same team.

Sonia had  _ definitely _ taken that factor into account.

“You wanna play some Chicken?” Rem asked, slight confusion in his tone.

Sonia hummed. “Why not?”

“Fair enough,” Rem replied with a laugh. “But Sam’s on my team.”

Jo’s eyes almost moved to Sam then, but somehow they never left Sonia. Regardless, she knew that Sam was already smiling due Rem’s declaration. 

Jo promptly tucked that away in her list of pros for Sam. 

“Arlo? What do you say?” Sonia said, shimmying a little. “Wanna be on a team?”

God, Jo wanted to just sink fully into the water below. 

“Uh….” Arlo began, just as Jo began to pull her eyes away from Sonia.

_ You cannot be annoyed by this. You have no reason.  _

_ And it’s like the whole Sam thing anyway. Just cause they’re a team and she’ll be up on his shoulders does not magically mean he’s going to be into her. _

_ Don't be ridiculous.  _

“I’m not much of a Chicken fan myself,” Arlo finally finished. 

Slight relief fled over Jo, though she smoothed away a smile. 

_ Again.  _ **_Don’t be ridiculous_ ** _. _

“Aw, come on,” Sonia carried on. “One round?”

_ Say no. Say no. Say no,  _ Jo repeated inwardly - immediately abandoning her better sense.

“I’m good,” Arlo responded. “Thanks for offering, but I think I’ll pass.”

Jo watched as disappointment began to wear on Sonia’s features, but found that she didn’t linger on the girl’s expression as she finally allowed her eyes to move towards the other area of the lake - the area in which the boys were standing. Her eyes slid right past Rem and Mint until she landed on Arlo, watching as he wasn’t even staring back at Sonia, but looking off towards the other guys in the water. Endless relief continued to fill her - she nearly wanted to dunk him into the water because of it.

“How about something else?” he asked, spinning the ball in his hands - the hands that she was  _ not _ looking at.

“Marco Polo?” Mint offered with a shrug. 

“Yeah, Marco Polo sounds good to me,” Arlo said, looking off towards some of the others to see their reactions. Thankfully, they responded with a nod. Except for Sonia, who slumped a little and said something under her breath. 

“Jo?” Arlo’s voice called out, pulling her eyes fully to his. And she made sure to only look at his eyes, his face. Nowhere else. “You in?”

She nodded, a smile falling onto her face. It was larger than she had intended, all due to her newfound relief. “Oh, yeah!”

The girls, plus Antoine, began to abandon their spot near the shore in order to join Mint, Rem, and Arlo. Jo lingered behind for a moment longer, moving to place her drink within the nearby sand. However, due to the tension in both her jaw and shoulders, she instead decided to quickly chug the remainder of the drink, though thankful that it wasn’t much. Still, she hoped it would help loosen her up a bit.

“Alright, who wants to be it first?” Sam asked as they all stood in a cluster. Jo eventually caught up, placing herself within the group beside Emily and Antoine.

“I’ll go!” Mint responded. “What am I counting to?”

“How about twenty?” Rem asked, looking to Sam.

“Sounds perfect,” she replied. “Ready whenever you are.”

Swiftly, Mint turned his back to the group, shutting his eyes as he slowly began to count up to twenty. Naturally, the group began to disband, moving to various spots within the water as they tried to get as far away from Mint as possible. Once he hit twenty, Mint turned around and slowly began to move forward, his arms stretched out like a zombie.

“Marco!”

“Polo,” everyone responded together. 

Continuing his movements, Mint repeated calling out to the others, turning and changing direction every time they would respond. He was quite slow-moving, spending a lot of time in the center of the water just moving his arms as the others still remained at the sides. It was only after three more “Marcos” that he singled out Antoine so he could corner and manage to tag the man. 

Antoine’s approach was much more effective, though he was a sneaky player. He moved to a spot with a few different voices, only to pretend as though he were going to change his mind and head elsewhere in order to try someone else. Only, he would then quickly turn around and catch whoever he had left behind, which happened to be Emily. 

“Aw shoot,” the girl laughed, shutting her eyes so she could start counting. “I really thought I was in the clear.”

When Emily finally reached twenty, a few of the others were already clumped together - Mint and Jo were pinned back against a wall while Sonia had been certain to find a spot that was relatively close to Arlo. There was no denying that the woman had chosen her new position on purpose. She even made sure to grab onto Arlo’s arm as Emily swam towards them, leaving Jo to only watch from across the lake. After all, Mint and her were safe so there wasn’t really any reason for them to change their own location. 

“So Sonia and Arlo, huh? You didn’t tell me about that during our little “spill sesh” the other day,” Mint whispered from her side.

“There’s not really anything to tell,” Jo replied flatly. 

At the time, at least.

Sonia hadn’t shown any interest in Arlo since that afternoon. Or maybe she had...though Jo couldn’t recall. Perhaps she really  _ was _ bad at catching these sorts of things - hence why she’d never considered the idea of Rem liking Emily. 

“Arlo!” Sonia’s voice interrupted Jo’s thoughts, causing the girl to blink a few times as she adjusted her gaze on the pair again. All she saw was Sonia trying to further cling onto him, all while Arlo swiftly backed away from both her and Emily. This caused Sonia to lose her footing, slowing her down as she slightly sank downward. Due to her compromised state, Emily was able to tag the woman, leaving everyone to laugh as Sonia splashed Arlo beside her. 

“Thanks for the help, jerk,” she stated, though there was a lightness to her tone despite her words. 

“Every man for himself,” Arlo said with a shrug, still chuckling. He then looked off to his side, meeting Rem’s gaze as the men shared a look - one that Jo didn’t fully understand.

“Mmm, seems to me she may be barking up the wrong tree,” Mint whispered to Jo again. The moment his words hit her she was able to let out a small laugh of her own.

Yeah...maybe he was right.

The thought made Jo release another laugh, though it was short-lived as Sonia started her round. 

She eventually managed to catch Rem.

During his turn, Rem shuffled his way around the lake with his eyes closed, covering more distance than anyone else had due to his height and agility. And yet, he mainly chose to tease people, backing them into corners, making them believe they were about to be caught before he’d back off and head in another direction. He even did it to Jo, causing her to squeal with nerves before he’d flash a wolfish smile and then swim away. 

He continued this little charade for a few more minutes before he finally put everyone out of their misery, locking in on a target whom he almost didn’t catch. Only, the moment Sam nearly got away he wrapped his arms around her center and prevented her from going an inch further. 

“Rem!” she called out as he pulled her to him, pinning her back to his chest. Once he opened his eyes, he allowed a laugh to ring out of him, causing Sam to do the same.

Another addition to the pros list.

“Alright,” Sam said, eventually escaping Rem’s hold as she moved to position herself. “Prepare to have your butts kicked.”

Closing her eyes, Sam began to count, making Jo exceedingly aware of how close she was to the woman. She knew that the blonde wouldn't play the same games Rem had - the moment she sensed a person she would be sure to immediately lunge. It was a typical Sam tactic. Wanting to give herself a chance, Jo quietly backed away, making every second count as she distanced herself from Sam. Once she was a good twenty feet away, Jo came to a standstill, listening as Sam called out the remaining numbers with her back still turned to them. That wasn't the only thing Jo heard though, there was a sound coming from the water her the water moving behind before someone was appearing at her side, standing only a foot away.

“Hey,” she heard him whisper.

Glancing over, her eyes fell on Arlo - hunkered down, water dripping from his hair and down his face as his eyes remained on Sam. Jo couldn’t help but stare at him as she registered their proximity - it was the closest they’d been to one another since he’d tackled her into the water. 

And then his eyes moved over to her. 

“Why don’t you get your own hiding spot?” he threw out at her through hushed tones.

“What?” Jo whispered back. “I was here first!”

“Marco!” Sam began to call out.

“Polo,” they answered together. 

“Wrong. You just infiltrated my position,” he tossed back at her.

“Your position?  _ You  _ swam up to  _ me _ ,” she replied.

“Marco!”

“Polo.”

“I think you’re remembering it wrong,” he stated.

“Is that right?” she retorted.

“Clearly. I -”

“Marco!”

“Polo.”

“How about you just get away from me before -”

“I can hear you.”

Sam’s words caused both Arlo and Jo’s gaze to snap away from the other, their stare stretching forward until they saw that Sam was only five feet away and headed right towards them. They hadn’t even noticed her before, having been so distracted by their banter.

“Shoot, we’ve been compromised,” Arlo whispered, even quieter than before.

Simultaneously, both Arlo and Jo began to back away, trying to be as silent as possible though Sam still continued her pursuit. She was much faster than them too, not worried about being caught by making an unexpected splash or sudden movement. She was sure to catch them, or at least one of them - specifically Jo, who was a few inches closer to Sam than Arlo was. 

Perhaps that was Arlo’s tactic. Always partnering up with someone else within the lake and then offering them as a sacrifice at the last minute. It seemed like an odd approach for the leader of a protection force. 

“Marco,” Sam blurted out.

However, neither Arlo nor Jo replied as they continued to back away. 

“I said ‘ _ Marco _ ,’” she repeated. 

“Polo,” Jo squeaked out.

The sound of her voice caused Sam to lunge toward her, pulling another yelp from Jo. Only, the girl hadn’t managed to catch her as someone else’s hand was suddenly wrapping around Jo’s forearm and pulling her backward - the sensation causing the patch of skin to warm. 

Arlo had brought her toward him, both of his hands resting on her shoulders as she stood directly in front of him - their gazes on Sam who realized she’d been left empty-handed. 

_ Don’t think about his hands. Don’t think about his hands. _

That was a little hard when she felt like her shoulders were on fire. 

“Marco!” Sam tried again. 

“Polo,” Arlo said from behind Jo, his voice nearly right in his ear. 

_ Don’t think. Don’t think. Don’t think.  _

Sam’s head turned towards them, though her eyes remained closed. And yet, a knowing smile fell onto her lips as she took a step forward. 

“Marco,” she stated now, no longer feeling the need to yell.

“Polo,” Arlo responded. Only, as Sam moved towards them once more, his hands then slid away from Jo’s shoulders. 

What was he going to do? Shove Jo in Sam’s direction? That seemed cruel after he’d just saved her. Perhaps she’d have to put up a fight and push him into the front lines instead.

Except, she found she didn’t need to. As Sam paddled forward a foot more, Arlo’s hands fell on Jo’s upper arms, pulling her backward with him, but then he also began to guide her sideways. Soon, she felt him steering her further, his body shifting so that they swapped positions until Jo was left standing behind him while Arlo blocked her. His wide shoulders were placed right in front of her eyes as he masked her entire view of Sam - though Jo much rather preferred this change of scenery. 

_ Stop. Being. A. Creep. _

Sam continued to come closer, causing Arlo and Jo to take more steps back. However, the further they went, the deeper the water was becoming. Arlo standing over six feet had no issues adjusting, but Jo didn’t have the same luck. Due to her height, her tiptoes were barely brushing the bottom, leaving her to slightly fight to keep her bobbing head above the water - which caused more jostling than they needed or wanted. 

Noticing this, Arlo glanced over his shoulder as he registered Jo’s struggling position. Jo was just about to nod her head to their left, signaling that they needed to make an escape so she could find better footing, when it appeared Arlo had other plans. Within seconds, he was turning forward again, all while his hands began to stretch back towards her, only clumsily bumping her stomach at first. 

What was he doing!? 

This was in no way helping her keep her head in the game.

But then, she watched as his shoulder sank down a little before she felt his fingers again - finding their place on the sides of her upper legs, beginning to pull her towards him. 

How was it possible that the water around her suddenly felt ten degrees warmer?

Though her mind was growing foggy, Jo allowed him to pull her to him, her brain only catching up when Arlo’s hands slid down to the spot just before the crook in her knees, causing her to bend them. Sure enough, he was then prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist, his hands moving once more as they rested at her outer thighs, holding her in place. From there, he hoisted her up so she could involuntarily wrap her arms around his shoulders, her hands falling onto his upper chest. 

And just like that, she was up on his back.

Jo didn’t know such simple, and seemingly innocent, touches could ever feel like _ this _ . Like it was almost... _ too much _ \- but this definitely qualified.

His firm chest and shoulders, the front of her chest brushing against his upper back, his hands on her thighs, the skin of his waist that she could feel against her  _ inner _ thighs - one of her most sensitive areas. It  _ all  _ felt like  _ too much _ , but in the best of ways. She was afraid she was either going to become jelly or fully combust. 

And he likely had no clue what he was doing to her. She didn't know if that made it better or worse.

“Marco,” Sam started once more.

Arlo proceeded to back up with great ease, leaving Jo to merely ride along. 

“Marco…?” Sam tried again.

And then Jo felt Arlo squeeze her leg, nearly making her whole body convulse. However, she managed to keep herself still, only her chest rising and falling against his back. She was just about to read into his sudden touch when she realized what he’d been doing - he’d, once again, been prompting her.

“Polo,” Jo replied quietly.

“Mmm...Marco,” Sam said, taking a step closer. 

Again, Arlo squeezed, this time pulling a twitch from her leg.

He  _ really _ needed to stop doing that.

But she also  _ really _ didn’t want him to.

“Polo,” she nearly whispered as Arlo continued backward. 

Now the water was also becoming too deep for even Sam to keep solid footing, causing the woman to fall into a small doggy paddle as she continued towards them. However, that also meant that she was able to cover more distance, which Arlo attempted to combat by taking two steps back. 

“Marco.”

Once more, Arlo signaled for Jo to respond. Only, he did not offer the same squeeze of her leg. Instead, his left thumb began to brush against Jo’s thigh - not just once, or twice, but multiple times. The sensation caused a wave of tingles to break out in the interior of her stomach, a word instantly tumbling out of her mouth. One that she had not intended. 

Or maybe she had. 

“Arlo,” she breathed. 

Instantly, Jo felt Arlo’s back stiffen, causing her eyes to grow wide as her heart slammed into the front of her chest. 

There was no way he hadn’t heard what she said. 

And there was definitely no way that he hadn’t caught that it was  _ his  _ **_name_ ** that had slipped out.

Especially when she felt both his hands begin to squeeze the sides of her thighs, even firmer than they had before. His grip almost made his name fall from her lips again, but thankfully it never managed to escape - all thanks to the universe coming to her graces, perhaps a moment too late.

Just as she feared his name may leave her, Jo could feel them begin to wobble, leading her to realize that the water had now become too deep for even Arlo. He could no longer comfortably plant his feet. Not only that, they had officially reached the spot in the lake where the whole bottom suddenly dipped, leaving no chance for any living human to properly touch the sandy floor. 

Due to the drop, Arlo struggled to keep himself upright - well,  _ both _ of them upright. With little time to prepare and the extra weight on his back, they were soon falling backward. Jo was unable to offer any assistance either as Arlo’s weight also leaned against her, sailing them back and downward together, still holding onto one another along the way. Within seconds, they were fully submerged, limbs tangling as they released the other and tried to steady themselves within the water itself. They then began their climb back to the surface, Arlo making sure to grab hold of her wrist and bring her along with him. 

It was a good thing too as her legs and arms were not yet fully functioning due to what had occurred moments before. Though, maybe it would have been better if he just left her behind. She felt as though she could sink to the depths of the lake due to embarrassment alone.

And yet, he left her no choice but to resurface.

When both of their heads popped out of the water, Jo’s ears filled with laughter and hollering from the remaining members of their party - the closest and loudest chuckles coming from Sam who was only a few feet away. 

“That was better than anything I could have planned,” Sam said between laughs.

Despite the others’ reactions, Arlo and Jo had yet to respond. Instead, they were both left panting, more than they likely should have from just being dunked underwater for a few seconds. At least, Jo knew why she had been left a bit breathless - the more she thought of the reason the harder it was for her to actually catch her breath. 

“I think that’s game!” Sam called out to the others before she began to swim away. “Told you I would be the champion.”

“Not sure there can be a  _ champion _ of Marco Polo,” Rem retorted.

However, his voice sounded cloudy, distant. Jo felt as though he was a hundred miles away rather than twenty. Perhaps that was due to the lack of proper air flowing up to her brain, or maybe it was because she found herself becoming focused on any movements or sounds coming from the man beside her.

“You okay?” he asked, turning to look at her as he was no longer panting. 

Meanwhile, Jo’s chest was still rising and falling at a rapid rate, which she tried to mask with the water.

She nodded, swallowing. “Yeah, I’m good,” she replied. “Sorry I lost us the game.”

Arlo shook his head. “You didn’t lose us anything. Just found ourselves in a compromising position is all.”

Jo’s eyes widened slightly, her lips parting as she stared at him. Her heart began to pound harder than before, causing her to wonder if he could hear it. She certainly could, it was so loud that it nearly hurt the interior of her ears.

“I mean,” Arlo quickly began again, panic spreading across his own features. “I meant because of the ledge, us...us falling,” he finished, his hand coming up to squeeze the back of his neck.

“Right,” Jo replied, her voice wavering. “Of - of course.”

“I think we could have beat her if it weren’t for that,” he continued, recovering a bit more.

Once again, she nodded. “Most definitely.”

This was weird.

Was this weird?

They were gracefully beating around the bush, though Jo didn’t know if he intended on trying to go through it. She didn’t...or maybe she  _ should _ have just to ease both of their minds. Arlo and Jo fully well knew that it was his name that she had said… there was no denying that. And then there was the way he had squeezed her while both of them had seemed to forget how to function. That had been their greatest demise, the dip in the lake by no means completely at fault.

And now things were weird. Weirder than when he’d caught her staring at her earlier, which she didn’t think was possible.

She needed to change the subject and change it fast. But she needed to do it in a way that would fully mend things, not just be a temporary fix...like a bandaid on a sinking boat.

“Hey, Arlo! Jo!” Rem called out from the edge of the lake, causing their eyes to flicker over to him. He then held up two newly opened bottles, smiling at them as he nodded them over. “Come on, we’re having another round.”

“Coming!” Jo yelled back.

Her eyes went back to Arlo, finding that he had also turned back to her. However, this time his expression slowly changed, one from embarrassment to contentment as he offered a small smile. 

“Come on,” he told her, giving her shoulder a small push. “I’ll race you.”

She blinked for a few seconds longer, monetarily dumbfounded at the sudden change. However, the more she simply wadded in the water, the clearer it all became, causing a smile to break across her face. She nodded to him, setting her body into motion as they set off towards the others. Though, she knew she was bound to lose their race.

But that didn’t matter.

What mattered was that the prior moment was being left in the water behind them. Perhaps this didn’t necessarily qualify as mending things, but at least it had allowed them to escape further awkwardness.

For now.

* * *

Bloody hell, were these drinks strong.

Arlo had to admit that he normally would applaud himself over his tolerance, but it appeared today was different. He’d only had three of Sonia’s drinks and he felt as though he were nearly drunk - the rest of the lot appearing to be lost to the same fate. Anyone could confirm that Antoine and Sonia were certainly drunk, both laughing hysterically and falling all over each other. Mint and Emily seemed to be a different breed, mostly red faced and quietly giggling as they shared a more hushed collection of words. Sam and Rem were their usual selves - Sam growing loud and brash once she was drunk while Rem only pestered her further, leaving her to constantly swat at him. 

And then there was Jo, sitting on the edge of the lake with her legs randomly kicking the water below her as she wore a grin clean across her face. Her hair was nearly dry then, her wild waves more sporadic and voluminous than he had ever seen before. He’d find himself staring each time she ran a hand through them, combing through the tendrils before she’d end up fluffing them up even more. 

She’d been banished from the water long ago, and Arlo had been the one to do it. Seeing as she was clumsy enough while sober, he didn’t think it was a good idea to leave the builder wandering around in the water where she was likely to slip and go under. Arlo didn't want to risk the chance of him having to save a drowning Jo - even if Rem had quietly insisted it would give the Captain a reason to give her mouth to mouth.

_ Rubbish idea. _

“Can I get in now?” Jo called out to him, bouncing up and down a little in her seated position as she held her exuberant smile. The sight of her pulled a laugh from him as he moved a bit closer to her within the water. 

“No, you most certainly cannot,” he told her.

“But you’re in the water,” she told him, then gesturing over to the others. “They’re in the water.”

“Yeah, because they can be trusted,” he insisted.

“You can trust me,” she nearly whined, bouncing a tad more. “I want to get in.”

“Wow, I didn’t know I was dealing with a child,” Arlo said, reaching a hand towards her so he could wrap it around her ankle, giving her a leg a little shake. He then watched as she wrinkled her nose at her, shaking her leg right back until his hand fell away. 

“I’m not a child,” she retorted. “Forgive me for wanting to get in the water with my friends.”

“You don’t need to be in the water to spend time with your friends,” he tossed back.

“Ugh!” Jo groaned, to which she immediately fell back, her body then laying against the sand as her legs shifted in the water. Arlo couldn’t properly see her face, but he knew she was pouting, causing him to bite his lip to stifle a laugh.

“What’s gotten into her?” Mint asked as both he and Emily had maneuvered closer to study Jo’s defeated state. Mint delivered a firm poke to Jo’s leg, which the girl was quick to answer with a swat of her hand.

“Arlo’s the worst,” she replied.

“What?” Arlo asked, shaking his head at her. However, her eyes were currently closed, hindering her from seeing his disapproval. So instead, he grabbed her ankle again, giving it a gentle tug. 

“I meant what I said,” she voiced back, shaking her leg away again. 

“I think we're gettin’ out anyway,” Emily said, placing her hands against the side. “I’m startin’ to turn into a raisin.” She then slowly stood from the water, walking up to the beach as she was joined by Mint doing the same. It appeared that both her words and actions caught Jo’s attention, leading the girl to open her eyes and prop herself up on her elbows in order to watch them.

“You’re leaving?” She asked, her gaze remaining on her friends as they both stood.

“I think so,” Emily responded. “I need to head home for supper and Mint says he’s in need of a nap.”

“Mint is always in need of a nap,” Jo grumbled, shooting the man a look. 

“It’s Sonia’s fault for getting me drunk,” he responded, stumbling slightly. “I need to go sleep some of this off.”

Jo replied with a sigh, pushing herself up so she was seated once more. “ _ Whatever you say _ . Are we still getting breakfast tomorrow?”

“That’s the plan,” he nodded. “Unless we're both too hungover to get out of bed.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jo tossed back. 

“We’ll see y’all later!” Emily replied, turning to give everyone a wave. Mint also joined in, even leaning down to give Arlo a handshake.

“Bye, Captain. Thanks for the invite,” he spoke.

“Anytime,” Arlo replied with a smile. 

Both Jo and Arlo remained silent as they watched them go, Emily and Mint staggering a little as their giggles were still heard as they grew farther away. Arlo almost regretted not offering to escort them home.

Jesus, Sonia’s drinks had really done a number.

“ _ You _ invited Mint?” Jo asked, causing Arlo’s gaze to pull away from their parting friends until they landed back on her.

He nodded. “I did.”

“Wow,” she stated, the single work causing Arlo to quirk a brow. “What I mean is, thank you. I think it means a lot to him to know he’s part of the group.”

“Of course,” Arlo responded with a shrug. “Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.”

“Even if you were super weird when you first met Mint?” Jo teased him, kicking a foot out so she could splash him with a small amount of water. 

“I was not weird,” he laughed, though he knew it was a lie. He had most certainly been weird, but that wasn’t important...right then anyway.

“You definitely were,” Jo continued. “You got all quiet and then excused yourself. I thought you hated him.”

“I did not  _ hate _ him,” Arlo cut in. “I don’t hate anyone.”

“Still seemed like you didn’t like him,” she insisted, giving a small hum and wide smile. 

“Let it go, little pest,” he told her, bumping her leg. 

“Or what?” she mused, leaning forward a little more. However, Arlo was also aware that the moment she brought her face closer, her chest also followed.

_ Eyes up. Eyes up. _

He’d never anticipated that seeing Jo in a bathing suit would be something he simultaneously loved and hated. 

Maybe not hated, but rather something that  _ pained _ him. 

“It’s not like you can threaten to pull me into the water this time,” she carried on when he hadn't responded. “Considering you won’t even let me get in.”

“Ah, speaking of which,” Arlo focused on her, though making sure he was staring at her face and  _ nowhere else  _ as he took his opportunity to move the conversation farther away from Mint. The last thing he needed was Jo asking why he had acted so odd around the man during their first meeting. He had no clue how to answer that.

“I’m the worst, huh?” he continued, tilting his head to the side. 

“Yup,” Jo replied without skipping a beat. “The absolute worst.”

Arlo hummed at this, a corner of his mouth raised. “If I’m ‘the worst’ just because I’m trying to keep you safe then I really don’t mind.”

“What if I just consider you the worst anyway?” she threw back, kicking a leg out again to splash him with more water. 

So he splashed her right back, tossing a pool of water right onto her lap.

“Hey,” she said, wiping away some of the droplets.

“That’s as close to ‘getting in’ as you’re gonna get. Better appreciate it,” he mused, a boyish grin falling over his face.

“I repeat, _ ‘the worst, _ ’” she said, shaking her head at him. “I’m getting another drink.”

She then stood, giving him another wrinkle of her nose as she began to turn away.

“Mind grabbing me one?” he asked, springing more water towards her with the flick of his hand. It didn't get very far though, barely touching her heels as her back was facing him instead.

“I’ll think about it,” she threw over her shoulder, giving him a lazy wave of her hand. Then she was off, trudging towards the cooler, though he watched as she paused, becoming distracted by something Sam was doing in the grass.

_ Stop staring.  _

The reminder caused him to rotate his body around until he was looking out at the water, fully averting his gaze from Jo.

How many times had that reminder gone through his head throughout the afternoon?

_ Bloody hell. _

The afternoon itself was proving harder to get through than Arlo had imagined. Actually, he hadn’t really thought about the circumstances he’d find himself in that day at all. When they proposed the idea of going for a swim he’d neglected to consider the fact that he’d be seeing Jo in a swimsuit, her hair wet and pushed back so he could see all of her features, or just her whole body damp...little drops of water running down her shoulders, stomach, legs…

_ Gah. _

He really should have prepared himself better, if only he’d actually cared to connect the dots a bit more. However, it wasn’t only Jo’s physical state that Arlo had found himself troubled by. It was the fact that spending time with Jo was becoming harder, even when she was fully dried and clothed. Not that he didn’t want to spend time with her - no, that could never be the case. It was rather, he wanted to spend nearly all his time with her. 

But not  _ only _ as friends. 

Though his friendship with Jo was carefree and fun, it also somehow lacked flexibility in some aspects. He could tell her anything while also constantly dancing around what he  _ really _ wanted to tell her. He could share playful touches, but he couldn’t do exactly what he wanted to do...which was not only tug at her ankles as she sat on the edge, but to be able to pull her in completely, hold her in his arms, and plant a kiss right on her pouting lips. It was becoming harder to ignore those thoughts as soon as they entered his mind, especially considering everything that had already happened throughout the afternoon.

From the moment he’d arrived, strange occurrences continued to unfold. At first, they’d been caught in a stare down as they faced one another in the grass - Jo in her bathing suit, him stripping off his jacket, both of them wearing complete shock over their features. Then there had been the incident in the water when she’d been on his back. Naturally, he’d been distracted with her placement on his back - his own doing - and her legs wrapped around him. However, it wasn’t until she had whispered out his name that he felt like he was going to become ultimately undone. And she had said it right into his ear, directly following when he’d allowed his thumb to brush against her leg.

That couldn’t be a coincidence, could it?

Perhaps he was only getting his hopes up, his own feelings for her leading him to create something out of nothing. What if he was trying to read into things that weren’t even there? Could his sense of judgment really be that poor?

Maybe it was.

It was all just...too tricky. It was hard figuring out what to do or not to do, what to say or not to say. Mainly because he felt a lot of his desire to keep his wall up was slowly coming undone, regardless of whether or not he knew if Jo felt the same way. And yet, that factor was also what was still keeping him from risking it all. How could it be working for and against him at the same time and in so many different ways?

Arlo began to slowly turn his head around, his eyes eager to get a peek at her - as if that would give him some sort of clarification. However, he never made it that far before Sonia was there, blocking his line of sight as she lowered herself to sit at the edge.

“Hey, Arlo,” Sonia spoke, batting her eyelashes a few times as she settled.

“Uh, hey, Sonia,” he offered back, shifting his body backward. He swiveled around so he properly looked at her, while also putting some distance between them.

“What you up to?” she asked.

“Oh, you know...just relaxing,” he replied, looking around at the water surrounding him. “Jo’s off grabbing us more drinks.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, perking up a bit. “They’re pretty good, huh? I made them myself.”

He nodded. “Yeah, they’re good.”  _ And strong. _

“Glad you like them,” she replied, offering a coy smile as she crossed her legs. They were slightly damp, causing the sun above to bring a glisten to her tanned skin. 

Had she...had she done that intentionally so he’d look?

Furrowing his brow, Arlo stared back up to her face, finding that Sonia’s smile had grown a little wider. 

_ Oh shit. _

“You know,” she carried on, uncrossing her legs once more, though Arlo didn’t care to look this time. He hadn’t even meant to look the first time. “You look pretty hot without all of your gear on. I mean, of course, you look hot  _ with _ it on as well, but...I have to say shirtless Arlo is easy on the eyes.”

The furrow over his brow fully smoothed then, Arlo’s expression becoming blank as he continued to stare at her. He even felt as though the blood had drained from his entire face, maybe even his whole body.

Was Sonia hitting on him?

He watched her expression for a few moments longer, noticing how she batted her eyelashes once again.

She was definitely hitting on him.

Oh, no. He did not want to be mixed up in this. Especially since Sonia had caught him in a rather scattered state. He didn’t know what to say, what to do. All he could manage was a few sporadic blinks as he was left in shock. 

“I was thinking...maybe we could do some sort of one-on-one training sometime. I could use some  _ exercise _ ,” she carried on, seeming to realize that he wasn’t going to say anything in return. 

One-on-one training? Was she serious?

Still, Arlo did offer a reply. Not that he had meant to offend her, but he wasn’t exactly going to hand out sentiments when he didn’t want to...feel the need to. Yeah, Sonia was pretty, but Arlo wasn’t interested in her like  _ that _ . He didn’t want to give her the wrong idea.

He had enough sense to know that she didn’t actually want training, which obviously meant that he shouldn’t go along with her little charade. However, he also knew declining her proposal could end with her growing angry with him, and he certainly didn’t want more bad blood between him and the opposite sex.

He already had enough of that with Phyllis.

So what was he to do? Give a half-hearted answer? Change the subject?

God, he sucked at this.

“The Captain doesn’t really offer training to anyone who’s not part of the Corps,” another voice chimed in, making both Sonia and Arlo turn to find the source. Sure enough, they quickly found it, discovering that Rem had joined them - standing off to side with his arms crossed over his chest.

How long had he been standing there?

“Oh...I…” Sonia began, the flirtatious gaze she’d been wearing before now gone from her face.

“Django’s pretty good with a sword. Maybe you could ask him,” Rem carried on with a nod.

“Yeah…” Sonia replied, her voice growing quieter, an annoyance coating her tone. “Maybe I’ll ask.” She then stood, brushing off her legs as she looked to Arlo, giving him a curt nod as she started to back away. “Well, if the Captain ever changes his  _ policies _ ...he knows where to find me.”

“Sure. I’ll let you know,” Arlo told her, though he knew there was no chance of that happening. And likely she did too as all Sonia did in return was shake her head, perhaps even roll her eyes, before she was off to join Antoine again. 

“Good  _ God _ ,” Arlo breathed the moment she was gone, his hands pressing into his face. “Where the hell did that come from?” he asked Rem as his hands fell away. “I swear that came out of nowhere.”

“Likely came from the fact that Sonia saw you with your shirt off for the first time,” Rem admitted, sitting down in the same spot that the woman had been moments before. “You know Sonia doesn’t pursue anything serious.”

“Well, yeah,” Arlo nodded. He’d known that since Sonia and Paulie had gone on a few dates and she had just used their time together as an excuse to touch the man’s muscles. Or so Paulie told them. Now Arlo could confirm that his claims were one hundred percent true.

“What a strange day,” Arlo sighed, coming back to the side of the water until he also settled at the edge, leaving him to sit only a few feet away from Rem.

“Has been a bit odd,” Rem confirmed, then giving the Captain a sideways glance. “Got something on your mind?”

“ _ Loads _ ,” Arlo replied with a nod. 

“Have anything to do with Jo?” Rem continued, his voice growing lower.

“That obvious?” Arlo asked, letting out another sigh.

“To anyone paying attention probably...or maybe I’m biased since I’ve got all the details,” Rem explained. 

“It’s just getting a little harder,” Arlo admitted his thoughts from before, rubbing his hands gently together. “This whole Jo thing. I thought over time that maybe it all would get clearer...easier, but that’s not the case.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Rem stated, offering a shrug. 

“I know, I know,” Arlo breathed, his own shoulders dropping into a slouch. “It’s just  _ more _ difficult than I’d imagined. I’m trying to maintain this friendship while I bide myself some more time, but I keep letting my guard down without realizing it and failing at every turn. It’s hard not to say certain things, do certain things. Being  _ just _ friends with her is almost becoming agonizing.”

Once more, Arlo ran a hand over his face, bringing it upward until he could drag it through his hair. All his words had come out in such a jumble that he couldn’t even properly remember what he’d said, but he was sure he’d meant it. Opening up to Rem was becoming easier and easier those days - likely to Rem’s demise.

“Hey, Arlo…” the main beside finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah…?” Arlo responded, keeping his gaze down at the water.

“Why don’t you just...tell her?” Rem concluded.

A scoff escaped Arlo’s mouth, the sound turning into a laugh as Arlo was left with an incredulous smile upon his face.

“Easy for you to say,” he threw back, looking over to his friend. “Why don’t  _ you _ just go tell Sam how you feel?”

Rem pressed his lips firmly together, the shift in his expression causing Arlo to wish he could take the words back. He hadn’t meant them to be vicious, having made sure his tone was light enough. However, he was sure they still came out as a bit of a stab.

“Fair enough,” Rem responded, giving a nod. “Actually...I planned on telling her this evening.”

Now Arlo was left blinking at his mate. “What?”

A laugh sounded from Rem, amusement finally wearing onto his face. “Yeah. I think I’ve waited long enough. Thinking I might crash and burn, but…” He trailed off then, his head turning from Arlo as he gazed back at the grassy area. Arlo’s stare followed, trailing Rem’s sightline until they were both looking right at Sam, who was absolutely aloof.

“Just like you, being friends has just gotten too hard. I need to at least tell her how I feel, and I trust that we can go back to being the same even if she turns me down,” Rem explained, turning his attention back to Arlo. “Then I’ll even be able to move on - if I want to.”

“That’s…” Arlo began, feeling breathless as he still considered the weight of Rem’s words. “That’s a pretty bold move, mate.”

Rem nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

“But,” Arlo cut in again. “I think it’s the right one.”

To that, a smile gradually slipped onto Rem’s lips, which Arlo reciprocated. Then he felt Rem’s hand come to land on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze as his smile widened even more.

“Thanks, Arlo. I appreciate that,” he finished.

“Of course. I’m rooting for you,” Arlo stated back, feeling Rem’s hand fall from his shoulder.

“Alright...I think I need one last drink,” Rem said, his head turning once more as he stared off towards the cooler. “Especially because it looks like Sonia and Antoine look like they’re packing up.”

Following Rem’s gaze again, Arlo stared off towards the cooler, discovering exactly what Rem had been referring to - Sonia and Antoine were swiftly collecting their things, appearing as though they were planning a quick exit.

“They seem to be in a hurry,” Arlo observed.

“Ah, yeah,” Rem replied, bumping Arlo’s shoulder. “Probably something you said.”

* * *

It was only the four of them left, actually, it had only been the four of them for some time. Mint and Emily had been the first to call it a day and Antoine and Sonia had soon followed, the latter pair nearly dashing out before Jo could properly say goodbye. She hadn’t understood their urgency, but she also hadn’t taken much time to question it, figuring Sonia had to race off for her evening shift or something.

At least the waitress had been kind enough to leave behind a few drinks, though Jo hadn’t allowed herself to indulge in another bottle just yet. After all, she’d already had three, and anyone with enough sense could tell she was decently drunk - but a good drunk, the kind that wouldn’t leave her puking come tomorrow morning. 

It had been an hour or so since the others had taken their leave and the sun was finally setting, giving the water an orangey glow. The color was quite enchanting actually, Jo had found it hard to tear her eyes away at first. 

The four remaining sat together in a group, laughing and swapping stories as they chose to talk about anything that came to mind. It was a pretty perfect ending to a crazy day, if Jo could say so herself. Not that she wanted their day to end just yet as it stretched into evening, and it appeared that none of the others did either. They all seemed fully intent on staying there until even the stars would appear in the sky.

At least, Jo thought they all had. However, in the midst of a conversation with Arlo, she became distracted as she saw Rem and Sam stand from the corner of her eye before they were then headed towards a collection of trees. 

“Where are they going?” Jo asked, watching their friends walk away, her head turning from Arlo.

Were they leaving?

“Sam-” she started, her voice barely rising before she felt Arlo abruptly grabbing her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders until he was pulling him against him. Her right shoulder was leaning into his front, her bodyweight only half leaning on him as he held her tight, almost as though he were hugging her from behind. 

“Shhh,” he told her, looking as if he were about to bring a hand to her mouth, but she quickly whacked it away before he had a chance. “Don’t ruin it.”

“Ruin it?” Jo asked, tilting her head backward so she could look up at him. Though she had smacked his hand from her, she hadn’t cared to pull her body away - still she leaned into his lap, his arms remaining around her. 

“Ruin what?” she continued. “Is there some sort of surprise?”

She felt Arlo’s body shift slightly, mainly his chest as it bumped against her back. She couldn’t help but wish she hadn’t slipped her t-shirt back on so he could feel his skin against hers. 

“In a way, yes,” Arlo answered, looking from the friends who continued to walk away before his gaze moved down to Jo. “Private matters.”

“Private matters?” she voiced her curiosity once more. This caused her to push out of his arms, her body bursting with energy as she sat back on her heels, pointing a wide smile in his direction. “What kind of private matters?”

Rem and Sam were going to talk...all on their own just as it had reached night time? It seemed  _ awfully  _ romantic. Not that Jo wanted to get her hopes up, but after what Sam had told her earlier that day, she couldn’t fully contain herself.

“That’s none of your business,” Arlo said, a bit of force placed behind his words yet he still gave a smile of his own. “It’s between Rem and Sam.’

“Then why do you know about it?” she asked, giving his shoulder a shove.

“I - I don’t,” Arlo retorted. “I’m just assuming.”

To that, Jo's eyes narrowed on the man across from him, seconds passed as her stare continued to bore into him. She saw his shoulders shift, resituating himself as he cleared his throat. The sight of it caused a knowing smirk to fall on her lips.

“No you’re not,” she stated. “You know something!”

“Oh,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Stop speculating. I don’t know anything.”

“Yes, you do,” she said, poking his arm this time. “You totally do. Come on, Arlo. You have to tell me.”

He laughed, shaking his head as he leaned back on his hands. “I’m  _ pretty sure  _ I don’t.”

“Of course you do,” she exclaimed. “You have vital information that I need.”

“Need? Why do you  _ need _ it?” he asked, quirking a brow.

“Reasons,” she answered plainly. “Tell me.”

“I’m not telling you anything.”

“Oh, yes you are.”

“I am, am I?” 

“Yes,” she leaned forward to drive another poke into his shoulder. However, he swiftly grabbed her hand, holding it within his grasp gently. She likely could have pulled her arm back if she wanted to, but she hadn’t. She left her hand right in his, a part of her brain becoming enwrapped at the idea of his bare skin on hers. Her eyes even couldn’t help but stare at their hands touching, once again studying the dark shade that covered all of Arlo’s knuckles. 

“I don’t cave easy,” Arlo pressed on, confidence still coating his tone. 

Jo’s eyes flicked upward, her gaze firm as she tried to keep her expression smooth, her voice steady.

“You know I have ways of making you talk,” she stated, her words slow and low. It appeared she’d made her voice too steady, she hadn’t exactly meant for the statement to leave her like that. 

However, it seemed it was effective as she felt Arlo’s hand go a little limp in hers, his throat moving harshly as he swallowed - a reaction she’d seen from him multiple times throughout the day. And just like all the other times, she still didn’t understand the reason behind it. 

“You’re not the only one with secrets,” she explained as he didn’t offer any sort of verbal reply. Plus, she figured she needed to carry on before she got caught up in his behavior even more. “So why don’t we just help each other out? You tell me what you know and I’ll do the same.”

“Or,” Arlo started, swallowing once more - though this one was a lot smoother...normal. “We could just wait for them to tell us. If they  _ choose _ to tell us. As I said, it’s their business.”

Jo furrowed her brow at him, not at all pleased with that answer. But if there was one thing certain about Jo it was that she did not give up easily. Perhaps she just needed a different approach, one more direct.

“Arlo,” she began again, her tone dipping as it had before as she watched him. “Does Rem like Sam?” she asked blatantly.

“Jo,” he groaned, his eyes moving away. 

“He does!” she said with a small gasp, her hand bouncing within his. 

Arlo made another disgruntled sound, hanging his head slightly as he gently shook it. His defeated state told Jo everything she needed to know.

And then his head raised once more.

“So does Sam like him then?” he asked, meeting Jo’s gaze. “Is that your little ‘ _ secre _ t?’”

Jo beamed back at him, completely unbothered by his mocking tone. But within seconds, she tried to smooth the grin, the alcohol buzzing within her stomach and through her veins making it hard for her not to burst out in a giggle. She cleared her throat to push down her amusement.

“Well…” she trailed off, pulling her shoulders up into a shrug. “That’s not really  _ my _ information to share.”

Arlo’s mouth fell open slightly, finally causing the laughter contained in Jo to come bursting out. 

“You set that up!” he scolded her, his hand leaving hers as he quickly brought it toward her, pushing it into her side. 

“Ow!” she called out, trying to shove his hand away, but he only poked her again before he used his other hand to do the same. She laughed at his prodding, trying to squirm away as he would poke again and again. 

“Ow, Arlo! That hurts!” she spoke up again, but she continued to laugh, her head thrown back as she could barely move her body back an inch. 

“Then why are you laughing?” he asked, a chuckle falling from his lips as he only scooted closer, poking again.

“I don’t know!” She really didn’t. “I’m not even ticklish!” she admitted.

Arlo’s hands were at her sides again, her own hands fast to wrap around his wrists in order to stop him. Except, he paused on his own, appearing as though he had registered her words and knew his poking was useless. But that didn’t stop him from trying something else. 

Instead of his fingers pressing into her, his palms found her midsection, moving to grasp her sides as she felt him squeeze her waist in his hands.

Just like he’d been squeezing her thigh earlier.

God, she wished she wasn’t wearing this  _ stupid _ shirt.

But he didn’t stop there. Not only did he squeeze her, but he also pushed his touch into her, causing Jo to fall backward. Due to the alcohol hindering her balance even more, she went down easy, soon coming to a thud on her back as Arlo had also joined her, his weight moving closer, directly toward her. She’d thought he was going to land on top of her,  _ right _ on top of her, causing a mix of a gasp and giggle to escape from her throat. Only, she found his body never came down to hers.

Instead, he had been able to control his movements better than she had, making it so he landed with his hands on either side of her face, his knees falling in a similar position as they found a spot on grass on the outer sides of her body. He was quite literally hovering above her on his hands and knees. It was impeccable how much more grace Arlo possessed than her as she had come down in a jumble, her arms sprawled out, her face likely in a flush. 

But was her face in a flush because she’d been laughing, because she’d fallen, or because he was nearly right on top of her though they weren’t touching?

Oh, she wished they were touching.

Maybe it was the drunk part of her brain speaking, but she wanted whatever barrier between them to be broken. She wanted him to relax his knees, to allow her to spread her legs a little more so he could lower himself down, nestling right between them. To have him close the distance so he  _ was _ laying right on top of her, their bodies perfectly aligned. To have him bring his head closer so she could reach her hands into her hair, tugging him in even more. And then she wanted him to cross the remaining inches between them, his lips lowering straight down to hers own so he could - 

Whoa, what was going on!? Why the hell were all of these things going through her head? They were just having an innocent and playful time and yet Jo’s thoughts were anything but innocent. 

Trying to escape those thoughts, she forced herself to laugh. 

“What was that for?” she asked from below, keeping her eyes directly on his. 

“For being a pest,” he told her. “Which you  _ always _ are.” He flashed her a smile, the boyish kind that sent knots into her stomach that nearly made her want to squirm beneath him. 

This was not doing anything to help her thoughts from only seconds earlier. She needed to gain some distance before she did something brash, her entire body fighting not to reach out to him. 

Why wasn’t he slipping away anyway? He’d accomplished his goal of essentially pinning her down, he’d made his point - so why were they still here?

She definitely couldn’t allow herself to focus on that for too long, her fingers beginning to twitch.

“Yeah, well, you’re always a bully. Guess that makes us even,” she fired back. And finally, she allowed herself to do the very thing she’d been trying to prevent. She touched him, but not how she truly wanted. She didn’t place her hands on his face, in his hair. She put them on his shoulders, aware that she longed to slide them down lower, brushing against his bare chest.

_ Focus, Jo! _

Propping her knees up, Jo made sure not to bump any fragile part of his body as she shoved both her legs and hands into him, pressing with all her strength in order to further the distance between them. And Arlo allowed it, tumbling away from her as his body fell to the left of her, his entire being landing within the grass until he was laying on his back right beside her. 

And there they remained, silence stretching out as they only breathed, their eyes up towards the sky as more stars were now sprinkled across the darkness. 

God, Jo felt like her chest was heaving. 

Was that because of the energy she’d used to push him over or the thoughts that still flickered in and out of her head?

It was a silly - and pointless - question, really. She knew it was the latter.

She could not be having all of this bouncing around in her head. Not when a shirtless Arlo was laying next to her. 

“Look at all those stars,” Jo voiced, choosing the lamest direction to steer the conversation - she was desperate to try just about anything.

“I swear those weren’t there five minutes ago,” Arlo replied.

Jo laughed, enjoying the ease of it as it drifted out. 

“One might argue that’s because you’re drunk,” Jo told him. “But then I guess that means we’re both drunk cause I kinda feel the same way.”

“Did you have fun today though?” Arlo asked then. Jo could see his head turn from the corner of her eye, then feeling his stare against the side of her face.

“I did,” she confirmed, not even having to think about it. “Normally I wouldn’t be happy about taking a day off -”

“That’s for sure,” Arlo chimed in.

“But,” Jo carried on. “It felt nice to get away today. I needed this. No commissions. No lists. I was able to just….be here.”

“See,” Arlo started, bumping his arm into hers. “Sometimes it really is worth taking a break.”

Jo hummed in return, a corner of her mouth lifting. Finally, her own head fell to the side, her stare turning from the stars to him. Due to the darkness hovering around them, the normal vibrancy of his eyes and hair were muted, causing him to look softer...perhaps even like a dream. It was just as she’d pictured him laying next to her in bed now and then.

“What about you?” she asked, gently clearing her throat. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I daresay I did,” Arlo replied, nodding. “Even if you did lose us the game in Marco Polo.”

“Hey, I don’t think we even lost,” Jo argued. “We fell, but she never  _ actually _ tagged us. Technically, Sam lost.”

“Ah, that’s not true,” he responded, scrunching her nose a little. “She did manage to tag me before we went under.”

“What?” she asked, faking a gasp. “So you’ve been ‘it’ this whole time?”

He nodded once more. “Afraid so. Did I forget to mention that?”

“Uh, yeah! Here I was, thinking all afternoon that I was the one who lost when it was you! You got tagged, therefore it’s actually _ your _ fault.”

“Ouch,” Arlo replied with a laugh. “So quick to pass the blame.”

A smile was then planted on Jo’s lips, her hand moving over to hit his arm. 

“Just saying,” she mused. Pausing then, her head rolled toward the center once more, bringing her eyes towards the sky just as a yawn began to pass by her lips.

“Tired?” he asked. 

“A little.”

“Do you want to head back?”

She shook her head, though she still closed her eyes.

“Not at all.”

That was the last thing she wanted.

Everything became quiet, so still and silent that Jo almost wondered if she’d actually drifted off to sleep. It wasn’t until she heard the grunt of a distant flurpee that she knew she hadn’t.

“Have you been sleeping better? You know...since we talked about everything?” Arlo’s voice reached her ears again.

Her eyes opened as a sigh left her. 

“No, unfortunately,” she admitted.

“Still having bad dreams?”

She nodded.

_ And I keep picturing you in my bed next to me.  _

“I’d hoped that they would go away, but they haven’t...if anything they’re just getting worse, but now I expect them. Kinda makes waking up in the middle of the night a little easier,” she explained.

“But that’s not the goal,” Arlo reminded her. “It’s to make it so you’re not waking up in the middle of the night at all.”

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” she responded, looking from one star to another. “Brainstorm any ideas yet?”

“I have one...maybe talking about it...him... _ more _ would help you,” he stated. “I know it might not feel like it, but if you continue to address it then it might clear your head a little bit more each time.”

At the mention of  _ him _ , Jo could feel her heart begin to ache within her chest, a lump threatening to form within her throat. She began to bite the side of her tongue in an attempt to ease both.

“I know,” she said, her voice sounding strained. “But that can go one of two ways. Either I’ll somehow open up too much,” her drunken tongue still a little unpredictable, “or I’ll just end up crying my eyes out. I’m not exactly _ thrilled  _ about either of those things.”

Arlo fell silent at her side, the lack of his words causing Jo’s heart to tense again. She hadn’t meant to offend him, let him down. She’d only been honest...just as they’d both wanted.

“Then how about option three?” his voice reappeared, both the sound and his words causing her to look at him.

“Option three?” she asked.

He gave a gentle smile, nodding at her. The perk of his lips made her want to reach out and brush her thumb over them.

But that wasn’t the task at hand.

“Tell me  _ one _ good thing you remember about him,” he stated. “It doesn’t have to be anything extravagant. It can even be one simple sentence - but it will be a start.”

Taking in his words, Jo stared at him blankly for a few more seconds before her features began to shift. No longer did her lips sit parted, but they moved into a weak smile, her eyes nearly filling with tears.

“Okay,” she told him.

Just one thing.

Nothing extravagant. Something simple.

“I remember...that he was a terrible cook,” she blurted out. “One time, he made me macaroni and cheese, but he somehow managed to burn some of the noodles and he forgot to add the milk and butter afterward.” She paused for a moment, breaking into a small fit of laughter. “And both of us were too stubborn to admit that anything was wrong with it because he didn’t want to admit that he’d messed it up and I didn’t want to tell him that it tasted  _ horrible _ . Especially when I watched him clean his entire plate. So I did the same thing...I ate all of it and went to bed with a  _ huge _ stomach ache...but I remember thinking that I had done something good. That it was worth it.”

And then she became quiet, watching each scene of her memory playing out within her own mind. She could see the noodles growing black in places as he hadn’t put enough water in the pan, or the random grimaces they’d both make after certain bites of their food. It was the kind of memory that wouldn’t visit her in her dreams, though she was uncertain if she wanted it to. 

She really didn’t want any dreams to visit her. She didn’t want to go to sleep at all.

Tears threatened her eyes once more, her teeth sinking into her tongue for the second time in order to keep them at bay. Only, it didn’t seem to be helping.

And then she felt Arlo’s hand fall into hers. His bare hand brushing delicately against her skin.

Giving her a gentle squeeze.

“One step closer,” he whispered.

A breath left her as she closed her eyes. After another second, she nodded, a single tear falling down the side of her face as she inhaled slowly. The tear only made it about an inch down before she felt Arlo’s other hand find her, his fingers wiping the tear away before his touch was gone again. Not completely though, as he still held his grasp within hers, her own hand squeezing him harder than she’d originally realized.

After another breath, she opened her eyes, sniffling once as she focused on the pressure of her back against the ground underneath her. 

“Do you think I could have one more of Sonia’s drinks?” Jo asked, releasing a single laugh.

“Yeah, I can arrange that,” Arlo answered lightly, pressing his hand into hers once more until he removed it. She could then hear and sense him getting up from beside her before he walked off towards the place where Sonia had left some of the bottles.

Jo then took to sitting up, running a hand through her hair as she moved into a crossed-legged position. She sniffled again, cursing under her breath as she gathered herself further.

“Here you are,” Arlo said, reappearing at her side as he held the open bottle down to her.

“Thanks,” Jo replied, taking it.

Arlo sat back down, an open drink also within his own hand as he settled. Only, he shifted until he was laying down again, but resting on his side, propped up on an elbow, so he could fully face his body towards Jo. 

“Cheers - to a very weird day,” Arlo said, holding up his bottle.

“You can say that again,” Jo confirmed, bringing her drink over until she could bump his. Then, she retracted it, bringing it to her lips so she could begin to chug it, quickly emptying nearly half of its contents.

Oh, yeah. That definitely helped. The sting of the alcohol’s acidity oddly soothing her throat, stomach, and even her head.

“Whoa. Easy there,” Arlo cautioned, having only taken a small swig.

“Just clearing my head,” Jo replied. However, as she looked over at him, she couldn’t but notice the world wobble. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear her vision, relieved once Arlo finally remained still and in place.

“Rem and Sam have been gone for a while,” she spoke again. “You think that’s a good or bad sign?”

Arlo shrugged, looking down at the grass. “I’d like to say it’s good, considering their feelings appear to be mutual.” 

Jo watched as his lips then fell into a line, his jaw almost appearing tense. Her brow slowly moved into a furrow as she studied him, questions flying around in her head. Only, her large swig of alcohol was slowly settling in, only creating things to be more foggy than clear - as she had claimed.

Shaking her head, she managed to clear away some of the confusion and also the contorted state of her features. Instead, she became neutral as she considered Arlo’s last words.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jo replied quietly. She then paused for a few seconds, grasping onto another thought that suddenly caused her to laugh, the sound bringing Arlo to look at her. 

“Sorry,” Jo said, chuckling again. “It’s just...Sam told me she was worried that Rem liked Emily. Right before we got here today. I even told her I would keep an eye on him all day to see if that was true. Guess he put my case to rest before I even had to present my evidence.”

A breathy laugh escaped Arlo. “You two thought Rem liked  _ Emily _ ?”

Jo shrugged. “Well...kinda. Sam seemed to be convinced, but I had my doubts. I never really saw any signs, but then again...I can be a little aloof to that stuff.”

Arlo laughed again. “That’s for sure.”

Immediately, she quirked her brow as she eyed him. “Excuse me?”

“What I mean is,” Alro jumped in quickly, clearing his throat. “We’re all kind of that way. I didn’t mean  _ you _ exactly...but that I’m not really great at noticing either.”

_ That’s for sure _ , Jo wanted to use his words against him.

“Rem’s a pretty closed book,” she stated, tapping her fingers along the neck of her bottle. “All of you are, actually. The whole Corps team. I had no idea that Sam liked Rem...I just thought that they were friendly. And then when she admitted it...she told me she would kill me if I told anyone else.” Jo’s eyes became a little wider as she stared at Arlo. “Oh, God. I guess she's gonna kill me now.”

A smile broke over Arlo’s lips, his head beginning to shake as he appeared to be containing another laugh. 

“I think you’re in the clear. She’ll be in too good of a mood after talking with Rem anyway,” he reasoned.

“Fair enough,” Jo nodded, flashing a cheesy smile.

“So you think I’m hard to read?” Arlo quickly asked, picking up the piece of conversation they’d almost left behind.

Before she could think any better, Jo nodded once more. “In some ways...yes.”

“Elaborate,” he stated, taking another drink from his bottle.

“Well,” Jo stated, drawing out the word as she looked up at the sky. “There are some parts of you that are easy to see.” Her gaze came back down. “I know you’re this very  _ serious _ Captain who a lot of people respect...maybe even partly fear. But a lot of that seriousness comes from how passionate and caring you are. You don’t care about titles or defending your honor, but you care about the people here and their safety. You’d do anything for any of them.”

Her eyes stayed on him, Arlo’s jaw shifting as he only stared back, though he offered no words. 

“You have this big heart that I think anyone can see...even when you’re being curt and professional,” she continued. “And then when you smile at someone...they can’t help but immediately smile back. I know that I can’t. Your smile is one of the best things I’ve ever seen.”

Where was this all coming from? Jo knew she was only trying to answer his question, but she was certainly doing it in a very elongated, roundabout way. It was only, her words were leaving her without her control, her tongue always a step ahead as it already knew exactly what to say. However, it was even less manageable with the alcohol fueling her.

“And you also have this ability to make anyone feel comfortable around you....” more words fell out of her mouth as she continued to look into his eyes, her brows pulling together. “The moment I met you I felt like...I’d known you for years.”

Her chest was rising and falling slowly, her blood feeling as though it were twenty degrees warmer as it traveled underneath her skin. And though her eyes never left his, she could also sense that his own breath was as shallow as hers, the rest of his body frozen as he still said nothing. 

Was he feeling the weight of her words as much as she was?

However, the weight he likely felt was out of confusion while hers was so much more. The things she was saying meant something entirely different for her. But that wasn't why they were there, having this conversation. She needed to get back to the original answer she was meant to give before she had chosen to blabber out unnecessary details and context.

“But,” she started. “There are a lot of things that I can’t always read - like when it comes to...romance and all that. I thought I knew how you felt about Phyllis, but then it turned out I knew nothing at all. I mean, I can’t even tell if you like someone or not,” she finished with a laugh, shaking her head. 

Only, Arlo did not join her. He didn’t even crack a smile, making her heart thump harder in her chest. Why was he just staring at her like that?

She needed to drop this. This didn’t seem like a fair conversation for her to be having with him, even drunk Jo knew that. Especially because she feared that if she continued she’d only push more boundaries, leading her to ask him if he  _ did _ in fact like someone. Now that was a  _ very _ unfair position to put him in. She wanted him to feel comfortable to come to her with those things on his own account - just as Sam or even Nora had. It wasn’t right for her to push him to that place.

“Anyway,” Jo stated, letting out a sigh.

_ What a whirlwind that conversation turned out to be.  _

Had she really just told him that she felt like she’d known him for years?

_ Moving on. _

“Aren’t you cold?” Jo asked, finally breaking her eyes away. However, they soon fell on a more dangerous territory - his chest. There, she was able to take in her first eyeful of what Arlo hid under his jacket each day.

His breathing had yet to change as she stared at the expanse of his chest. It was wide, strong - appearing as though it were entirely made up of muscle. That was a common theme for Arlo’s entire body, whether it was his torso, arms, legs, back - they were all sturdy and well-built. Meanwhile, his skin looked soft and smooth to the touch, except for the few patches that were decorated with the line of a scar or even what appeared to be a permanent teeth mark on the upper part of his left arm. 

What was the story behind each lesion?

“No, I’m okay,” Alro finally answered her question, though his voice sounded distant. 

Jo nodded, her eyes still moving over him while Arlo fell back into silence, only moving when he placed his drink down in the grass.

And then a new area caught her eye...the one area of skin that  _ did _ appear rough and coarse - the skin on Arlo’s hands. Funny enough, this was the place that Jo wanted to touch most of all.

So she did, her judgment was thrown out the window as she reached over to him, gently taking his hand into hers. Her thumb began to travel over the back of his hand, noting a reddish scar on the backside while her fingers wrapped under to graze the calluses underneath. It appeared that his gloves didn’t protect him from everything.

That was especially true as she continued to stare at the purple shade that laid over all of his knuckles, not only on the hand she held but on his other one as well. She found herself focusing on the bruised knuckles each time she managed to stare at his hands and now she was able to touch the area, her thumb moving forward until she could brush it. 

“Your knuckles...they’re all bruised,” she stated. “Is this recent?”

“No...I think it’s permanent. They’ve looked like that for years,” he told her.

Of course. Jo had seen how Arlo made use of his hands when it came to combat. She also knew he spent his afternoons with a training dummy, which called for a lot of wear and tears on his fists. Was that why he never took his gloves off? It didn’t seem like something he would be ashamed of, so perhaps it was only a “professional” choice.

“Do they hurt?” she asked, these words coming out as a whisper as her thumb moved across his skin again.

“No,” he breathed, his chest hitching. 

“Good,” she whispered as she repeated the action. However, simply touching him no longer felt like enough. Even if the discoloration of his knuckles didn’t bother him, the sight of it still made her heart squeeze, thinking of all the pain he had to endure to be left with permanent marks.

Slowly, Jo’s hand began to raise and she lifted his own hand with it. With ease, she brought his hand from her lap all the way up to her face, her other hand joining so she could hold onto him completely. Then her eyes closed and she crossed the remaining inches until her lips found his skin, kissing softly over one of her knuckles, one of his fingers twitching within her grasp.

It was the first time Jo had kissed any part of Arlo and she could feel herself instantly become addicted. She wanted to kiss this hand again and again, to kiss the backside where his scar resided until she could move all over his body - kissing any place tattooed with a past injury. And then when she’d finish, she’d start the whole cycle again until she'd address his lips, kissing them until they felt like they may be scarred...until her own felt the same way. 

Opening her eyes, Jo pulled her lips back so she could move them to another section of his knuckles, kissing again. Only this time, she heard a small intake of air from Arlo just as a shudder seemed to run down his entire body.

“Are you sure you’re not cold?” Jo asked again as his hand lowered from her mouth, her eyes going back to his face. She then removed her hands from his, leaving his touch within her lap as her own moved forward to fall on his chest. Just as expected, the skin there was soft...warm. She wanted to dance her fingers across the entire surface.

“Yes,” he whispered this time. And then she felt his hand move in her lap, sliding over until his entire palm was on her leg, just above her knee. Based on how hot his skin was against hers, she concluded that he definitely wasn’t cold. 

And she wasn't either - the entirety of her skin felt like it was on fire.

How had she let it grow so warm anyway? The heat felt like it was completely hindering her judgment.

After all, her hands were on his  _ bare _ chest while his were on her  _ bare _ leg.

What did that mean?

Oh, God. She was too drunk to decipher all this.

Unless...that was the reason itself. She was drunk. It was a proven fact that Jo was a touchy person in general, but when it came to alcohol entering the picture - her usual tendencies only became more severe.

_ Remember that night at the Round Table when you leaned right into Arlo’s chest? _

The only thing different now was that Jo knew how she felt about Arlo, which made things harder on her end. Likely, she was only bringing him down with her.

_ Once again, this isn’t fair to him. _

Jo swallowed.

“Arlo?” she asked, her eyes going to the hand on his chest before going back to his eyes. And he was already waiting for her, his eyes flickering as he searched her own.

What was she possibly going to say?

“Hey, you two!”

Jo felt her whole body jump as her hand sprang away from Arlo’s chest, Arlo’s doing the same as she felt it’s absence on her leg. Their wide eyes stayed on each other for seconds before they both turned right in the direction of the voice they’d just heard. It was a little hard to locate in the darkness, but soon they found Rem and Sam standing amongst a few trees, both seeming unphased as they held the other’s hand.

_ Wait, holding hands!? _

Jo’s lips parted as she kept her eyes stuck on their laced fingers, then raising them to the pair as they didn’t care to come any closer.

“We’re gonna head out,” Rem continued. “You guys okay to make it back on your own?”

“I think we can manage,” Arlo replied, which Jo was thankful for. She was filled with too many various emotions to come up with any actual words. The greatest emotion of them all was definitely excitement. She wished Sam would look over to her so she could flash her the widest smile Jo could offer.

“Sounds good,” Rem stated. “See you tomorrow. Bye, Jo!”

“Bye!” Jo squeaked out.

Without another word, Rem and Sam then walked further into the darkness, making it impossible for Jo to spot them anymore. Instead, she only thought back to the image of Sam’s hand in Rem’s.

_ You go, Sam! _

But once that thrill faded a little, Jo also began to consider the state that their friends had found them in. It was harmless really, but it was also compromising in a way. With Jo and Arlo’s hands on the other...and also their eyes. Had it looked intimate?

It kinda felt intimate.

And what had she even planned to say to him before they’d walked up? There hadn’t really been a plan...maybe just another slip of the tongue that she couldn’t possibly anticipate. At least it had been stopped...perhaps that was a sign. A sign that drunk Jo needed to get herself to bed...to give Arlo some distance before she did something stupid. Well,  _ more _ stupid.

“That’s probably our cue,” Jo said, her legs shifting underneath her. “Should we head back?” She then stood, wiping some blades of grass from the back of her legs.

“Yeah…” Arlo answered after a few seconds, standing as well. “It’s getting late, after all.”

Jo nodded, her eyes not meeting his as she gathered her things, her legs a little wobbly. Was that due to the alcohol or just the events she'd experienced over the last five minutes?

“You okay?” she heard Arlo ask.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” she said, picking up her towel.

“You sure?” he tried again.

She was just about to reassure him for the second time when her leg staggered once more, causing her to teeter over before she nearly ended up on the ground. However, Arlo managed to grab hold of her arm, keeping her upright and even pulling her gaze up to his again.

“I might be drunker than I originally thought,” she told him, giggling up at him.

Finally, a smile threatened on Arlo’s face, his hand softly squeezing her arm. 

“I think you might be right,” he answered. 

Getting home in that state wasn’t something Jo believed she could necessarily manage, knowing that the hills and dips of the Collapsed Wasteland had given her enough trouble even when she’d been sober.

“Here,” he told her. “Sit down for a second while I get my stuff, okay?”

She nodded, allowing him to lower her back down to the ground. She then looked up at him, watching as he moved around the grass, collecting various items and shoving them into a bag. At some point, she felt her eyelids getting a little heavier, his mouth stretching open to let out a yawn. The longer her eyes stayed closed, the heavier she felt.

“Jo?”

“Hmmm?”

“I need to carry you. Are you okay if I pick you up?”

Her eyes opened then, remaining in a squint as she adjusted to the new darkness in front of her. Sure enough, Arlo was crouched only a few feet in front of her.

She nodded. However, just as he was about to scoop her up, a thought popped into her head - one that consisted of a memory from earlier that day.

“Can you carry me on your back?” she asked.

“On my back?”

Once again, she nodded. 

“I...err...yes I can,” he answered. “I’m going to help you up, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, holding out her arms so he could pull her. Within seconds, she was standing, focusing on staying on her feet while Arlo turned around so she could climb onto his back. It was by no means graceful on her part, but thankfully Arlo was able to steady her once she was in place.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“Make sure you hold on tight,” he told her. “Can’t have you falling off.”

She made her grip tighter on him, the front of her body becoming more flush against him as she placed her chin on his right shoulder. 

“Like this?”

Arlo cleared his throat. “Yup, that’s good.”

From there, Jo could remember Arlo begin to take his first steps. She remembered the first few hills that he walked over, and even vaguely once he reached the gates of the wasteland. But after that, things became a little patchy. 

Perhaps it was because of the way her body bobbed up and down as he walked, nearly lulling her to sleep as she slumped into him. Or maybe it was just her unable to keep up with just how drunk she had become. That last bottle had certainly set her over. 

“Jo,” she heard Arlo’s voice reach her as his hand brushed her leg. “Don’t loosen your grip.”

“Sorry,” she replied, readjusting her arms on his shoulder. Or she assumed she did, her body didn’t feel any different.

“Arlo?” Jo spoke again, her mouth right to his face so she spoke right into his ear.

“You okay?” Arlo asked, his face turning to look back at her.

“You’re carrying me,” she murmured, her body feeling heavy against him. 

A single chuckle left him as she continued to bounce slightly on his back. “I am,” he replied simply.

“But aren’t you drunk too?” she asked. She thought he had been...or at least buzzed. Especially after all that had occurred throughout the night.

“No,” he stated. “I think I sobered up during our last conversation.”

Their last conversation? 

“Why?”

What was their last conversation? She had a feeling it was important, so why couldn’t she remember it right then?

And why was Arlo quiet?

Having been so lost in her own questions, Jo had almost missed Arlo’s sudden silence as he continued to walk forward. It seemed odd that he would just stop talking, but there was also a chance she had just missed his answer while being so concerned with her own thoughts.

“I’ll tell you about it when you’re not drunk,” he said then.

Oh, so she hadn’t missed his answer. That was good.

“Mmm, okay,” she said, her arms becoming firmer around him as her head then dipped. She nestled her face right into his neck, feeling the warmth of his skin while also smelling all the familiar scents of Arlo. 

God, he smelled good.

Would it be out of line for her to just lean down and kiss the side of his neck? Maybe even a few times?

As soon as the thought entered her mind, Jo felt it slip away, the rocking of her body causing her vision to become spotty once more as her eyelids began to flutter. And then Arlo was saying something to her, and she was pretty sure she said something back. But everything was in patches, fragments as she teetered in and out of the darkness as if she were getting clips of her life. Their path back to her home felt like the longest walk of her life while also the shortest as it was broken into various pieces. She wondered how the journey appeared in Arlo’s eyes.

“We're here, Jo.”

“Hmmm?” she asked as her head raised from his shoulder.

“Do you need me to carry you inside?” he asked, still holding her on his back.

“No,” Jo answered without much thought, looking around her quiet lawn. Why did it look so foreign? “I think I can take it from here.”

With the help of Arlo, Jo was able to return to the ground safely, only wobbling a little as she walked the couple of steps to her door. Arlo was right by her side, holding onto her elbow until her palms were against the wooden front. But she didn't allow them to slide down to the doorknob. Instead, she spun around until she was facing him once again, offering a cheesy smile as his eyes were on hers.

And then there was nothing. All Jo knew was that she had been looking into Arlo’s eye and then she couldn’t remember a thing.

Not a single thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh boy. i have things planned for arlo that i am unnecessarily excited about. i guess i should say jo and arlo, but you know....eeeee!


	22. Consequences of Being Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the eventful day at the lake, both Jo and Arlo are left in a frenzy as they try to sort through their own feelings...as well as the others. 
> 
> “Maybe you should try just assuming a little more. Or at least accepting the signs that are there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, hi, hello.  
> wow, look at me updating like a normal human. what a concept.  
> i really hope you enjoy this chapter as we continue seeing a whole new step in the "relationship."  
> the next chapter is one i'm very excited about, so hurray!  
> also...it's fun seeing arlo's side to the drunk narrative haha.
> 
> happy reading! <3

“Thanks for carrying me home,” Jo said, her words a bit slurred as she smiled up at him. “And thanks for today in general.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Arlo answered her with a shake of his head. She really didn’t. Arlo knew he would willingly carry Jo wherever she wanted to go if she asked.

“I do,” Jo continued, swaying a little as she held her gaze on his. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Her last words made his heart race inside of his chest, which was a reaction that she had caused multiple times throughout the night. Arlo had felt like he’d been floating since Jo’s lips had touched his hands and he feared he may never come back down to Earth again. Well, maybe not even feared - he wouldn’t mind feeling that weightless for the rest of his life. 

“I could say the same for you…” Arlo said, his voice getting lower.

He was getting way too caught up. He knew it too. After all, Jo was drunk,  _ very _ drunk. She could have been speaking complete nonsense and there was no use reading too much into her words. Then again...she hadn’t really said anything that ridiculous. She’d just...made him feel important.

“You should get inside,” he told her, nodding towards her door. “Some sleep will do you good.”

“Sleep,” Jo groaned, shaking her head. “I hate sleeping.”

“I know,” Arlo frowned, reaching out to squeeze her hand. “But you may not even dream tonight. One perk of a drunken sleep.”

“Let’s hope that’s true,” Jo nodded. 

“I’ll cross my fingers and my toes,” he joked, bringing them both to share a laugh.

“Alright, get inside,” he told her, his hand leaving hers finally. 

Only, as soon as his touch slid away, Jo’s hands were coming forward, but she did not grab hold of his again. Instead, they went higher, one hand falling on his chest while the other raised even more, soon finding a resting place behind his neck. Without warning, he watched Jo shift onto her tiptoes, bringing her a little off-balance, which he quickly corrected by wrapping an arm around her lower back. Then he felt her hand tug against the back of his neck until so she could reach him better.

And soon she did, her lips coming to press against his left cheek as her fingertips brushed the bottom tendrils of his hair. Being nearly in her neck, he could smell all the familiar scents of Jo’s skin and hair - a mix between some sort of flower, that Arlo always assumed was gardenias, and something warmer...perhaps vanilla.

Arlo felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest. Every part of him wanted to wrap his arms tighter around her, to even lean his face further into her lips so he could make sure her kiss was real. 

However, before he could allow himself to try anything, Jo’s lips pulled away, her face sliding past his, though she didn’t go far. Instead, she remained on her toes with Arlo supporting her, only pulling back far enough so that her face was right in front of his, completely lined up.

Her eyes opened, meeting his own as her fingers continued to touch his hair. Her other hand was still placed gently against his chest, her fingers sprawled out as both of their breathing became shallow, heavy.

Arlo could do nothing but stare down at her as his body registered every touch or movement she made. It was no longer Jo that he worried would potentially fall to the ground, but also himself.

Jo then let out a soft giggle, appearing as though she moved her face an inch closer, causing his lips to part as his mind became a complete fog, his senses thrown out the window. And then she spoke. Six words that Arlo knew he’d never forget.

“I really want to kiss you,” she whispered, her hand moving up from his chest until she could cup his face, her thumb brushing over his jaw. 

Arlo had no idea how much he’d longed for her to say those words until he’d actually heard them. 

He wanted to squeeze her waist, to bring his hands to her own face, to push her back against the door, to settle himself right against her.

He wanted to kiss her. To kiss her until their lips grew sore, until they couldn’t breathe, until they were so exhausted that they could do nothing else. 

He’d never wanted to do anything more in his entire life. 

Slowly, Arlo’s free hand came to the left side of Jo’s face, his wide palm caressing her cheek as his thumb stretched towards her mouth. Gently, he brushed the pad of his thumb over her lower lip, staring directly at it as he felt his body continue to relax into hers. 

Everything in him wanted to kiss her, so much that he felt as though he were fighting against his own body.

But he couldn’t. 

There were obvious reasons why he couldn’t. Why he hadn’t, despite the devil on his shoulder trying to tempt him.

Slowly, Arlo let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, feeling how weak his knees had grown underneath him. 

“Arlo?” Jo whispered his name, he could feel her breath against his lips. The sensation caused him to close his eyes.

Oh, she couldn’t be doing that. 

“Not tonight, Jo,” he told her, his eyes fluttering open, his thumb pulling away from her lip. As he stared at her, he wanted to completely disregard the words he’d spoken, to give in to every desire.

But he couldn’t.

_ He couldn’t. _

A few inches apart, Arlo waited as he anticipated what Jo might do, what she’d say. Would she ignore him and still try to kiss him? Get angry over him sidestepping her and maybe hit him? Harshly pull away?

While speculating over how Jo might react, Arlo nearly missed her actual response, which was brief but better than what he’d been expecting. 

Jo’s eyes closed, her head nodding as she seemed to accept the words he had given her. And then her arms fell from his face, his neck, her entire body stepping back as some of the heat left Arlo’s skin. A mix of relief and disappointment rushed over him all at once, making him want to sink to the ground again. 

And then Jo smiled at him, a lazy smile that proved she was not in the best mindset. But still, Arlo smiled back before insisting she went inside.

So she did.

~

It felt like it had been a dream. 

Arlo was almost sure that it had been as he pulled his boots on the next morning, waiting to tie them as he ran a hand through his hair. He paused momentarily, allowing one of his hands to slide to the back of his head, right where his hair met his neck. Brushing his fingers over the messy tufts, he lowered his eyes to the floor, remembering the sensation of another’s touch caressing the area instead. 

It wasn’t a dream. Never in Arlo’s wildest imagination could he conjure up something that would make him react that strongly. Only the real Jo could do that. 

Her hands, her body against his, her breath on his lips. 

Those six words. 

Each thought made him want to shudder as his palm moved to rub at the back of his neck instead. 

It had been real. 

She’d touched him like that. She’d said those words to him. She had done and said it all like it was nothing, though Arlo knew that was a consequence of the alcohol throughout her system. She left him in a complete daze as he had walked home last night, his hands pushed deep into his pockets as he tried to fill every inch of his lungs with the nightly air. He had walked the streets of Portia alone, feeling as though he were the last person on the Earth, wondering if he had somehow slipped into a euphoria. 

But there was corruption in his contentment, especially when he awoke in the morning and as he sat at the edge of his bed now.

Even if it had been real and those words had left her mouth, there were still the added factors to consider. Jo had been drunk, the amount of alcohol in her system even making it so he had to carry her home. It reminded him of the night when he had lazily hung onto Jo, allowing her to bring him back to her place as his intoxicated state made it impossible for him to go home. And just like that night, Jo was unlikely to remember everything she said or did as their evening together wrapped up, which meant he couldn’t hold her accountable for any of her behavior. 

So while the incident may have been real...the touches, the words - there was a chance that her genuinely wanting to kiss him...was not.

* * *

Jo groaned, her hands moving up to her face so she could push the heels of her hands into both of her eyes. However, the more pressure she added, the more she realized she should have placed her hands over her ears instead. 

There was a loud chiming noise filling the walls of her home, piercing into her ears so intensely that she was sure it was infiltrating her brain.

_ I thought I got rid of that stupid clock. _

_ That doesn’t sound like a clock. _

Registering the sound further, Jo winced as the chiming continued, rattling the inside of her mind once again. Finally, she allowed her hands to slide away from her eyes as she turned to look around her single room, squinting as her vision attempted to adjust. 

_ It’s the phone. _

Why was her mother calling her at _ this  _ hour? Not that Jo knew what time it was...in fact, based on the sunlight filling her home, she figured it was almost the afternoon.

_ Shoot! _

Throwing her covers off of her, she jumped up from the bed, immediately regretting her quick movements. As she stood, the room teetered gently as her aching head caused her vision to waver. Jo moved to press her hand to her forehead, her palm laying near her temple where she added extra pressure to ease her pain. 

“Oh, no,” she groaned, nearly allowing her body to sink back down to the bed. 

The phone cut out then, the ringing abruptly stopping and allowing her some relief. However, just as a sigh threatened to pass through her lips, the phone came to life once more. 

“Ugh, why?” she complained again, shaking her head slightly. Though, she learned that was a terrible decision as another wave of pain shot through her temples. 

_ Answer the phone or else they’ll just keep calling.  _

Pulling her hand from her forehead, Jo shuffled across the rest of the room, finally reaching her phone that she lifted with shaky fingers. 

“Hello,” she croaked, rubbing at her eye as she waited for the other person to respond. 

“Jo?” 

“Mint? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” 

“Where are you calling from?”

“There’s a communal phone at the Happy Apartments.”

“Ah, I see.” 

“Sooo,” Mint drew out the word. “You sound like hell.”

“Yeah, well...I feel like hell,” she told him, her hand falling from her face. “I just woke up.” 

With those words leaving her, a sudden realization fled through Jo, causing her tired eyes to widen. 

“Oh, shoot. We were supposed to have breakfast,” she recalled. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Mint reassured her. “To be honest, I only crawled out of bed a little while ago. I was calling to make sure I didn’t stand you up this morning.” 

“Well, obviously you didn’t,” she replied, trying a laugh. Even that hurt somehow.

“I think Sonia tried to poison us,” Mint continued, managing an actual laugh. “I’ve been sleeping since yesterday afternoon.”

“You act like that’s irregular for you,” Jo said with a yawn. 

“Touché,” he replied, his end then growing a little fuzzy as if he were jostling around. 

“Everything good over there?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I’m just trying to pull on my jacket. I don’t know if you’ve looked outside since yesterday, but the weather has definitely taken a turn,” he explained. 

Quirking a brow, Jo turned and craned her neck, taking a quick glance out the window as she noticed the brutal winds touching the trees. 

“Yikes,” she breathed.

“Not gonna be a fun trip out to the desert,” he commented. 

“Not gonna be a fun day out in my workshop,” she replied. 

“You really need an indoor workspace. I don’t know why you don’t just build yourself one,” Mint continued. 

“Funny,” Jo started, her voice growing softer as a thought entered her mind. “Arlo said the same thing.”

She remembered him saying that the night prior. Actually, it was one of the last things she remembered him saying. 

“Speaking of which, how did the rest of the day shape out? From the sound of it, you had plenty to drink?” Mint continued. 

“It was…” Jo began, more scenes from the lake playing out in her mind. However, each moment she found herself zoning in on had to do with one person in particular. Especially when it came to the end of their evening...the two of them residing in the grass together, her hand on his chest, his on her leg. She recalled how little control she had over herself in that moment, how she had said his name... 

“Fun,” she finished simply. 

“That’s it? That’s all you’re going to give me?” he asked. 

A small laugh escaped her. “Is there something you were looking to hear?” she asked. 

“Not sure,” Mint replied, trailing off a bit. “Maybe I just like to stay informed.” 

“Sure… that’s it,” she teased.

“How about I come over tonight and we can have dinner? Since we missed breakfast. Then you can give me all the updates,” he insisted. 

“What ‘updates’? There’s nothing to tell,” Jo replied, shaking her head before another wave of pain shot through her forehead. 

“There’s always something to tell,” he exclaimed. “See you tonight!” 

“Mint!” 

The phone cut out then, Mint’s voice immediately replaced with the menacing sound of the dial tone. Jo removed the phone from her ear, staring at it for a moment before she returned the handset to its cradle. A sigh passed through her lips as she turned back to look at her room, noticing the sandals and towel that had been lazily tossed to the floor. The sight of them caused Jo to look down at herself, her body still covered by her oversized t-shirt while her swimsuit remained underneath. Based on the fact that she hardly remembered stumbling into her home last night, she figured it made sense that she’d slept in exactly what she’d been wearing. 

God, how could she really not remember how the night ended? No matter how much she desperately tried to put the pieces together, there was nothing to be found. Only flashes of Arlo carrying her home…her leaning against the door just before they said their goodbyes. And then nothing. Jo had never been so drunk that she had lost her memories.

She only hoped that she hadn’t done or said anything stupid. 

Slowly, Jo’s hands moved to her face once again as she rubbed over the tired skin before sliding them up to her hair. There, her fingers tangled into her waves, unable to brush through them as they laid wild and matted. 

_ I feel like hell and I probably look like hell too.  _

How was she supposed to carry on with her day when she felt like such a mess? The very idea of handling a power tool or even a hammer made her want to sprawl out on the floor. However, she knew that wasn’t an option. She couldn’t afford to take another day off after skipping out to go to the lake the day prior. Even if she only managed a handful of commissions, she needed to do something. 

_ Right, then… let’s start with a shower.  _

Believing this would help put her on the right path, Jo took sluggish steps to the other side room within her home. Once she finally reached it, she slipped inside and allowed her pale fingers to turn the knobs of her shower, knowing that it would take a few minutes to fully heat up. Plumbing wasn’t exactly her home’s strong suit. 

Yawning, Jo sat down on the lid of her toilet, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared at the water hitting the floor of her shower. Based on how weak her legs felt, she questioned her ability to stand through her entire shower routine… or even carry her body through her workspace for the remainder of the day. 

_ At least you don’t feel like throwing up.  _

It was a small perk, but she would take it. 

After a few more minutes, she reached out her hand in order to brush her fingers within the water, pleased enough with the temperature. Bringing herself to stand, she began to undress, first pulling off her t-shirt before she focused on the ties of her swimsuit. 

Once she was unclothed, she stepped into the shower, letting out a gentle sigh as she felt the slightest wave of relief. She then turned around, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she allowed the water to completely soak her hair. The warmth caused her lips to part, her chest slowly rising and falling as she washed the remainder of the lake off of her. 

_ What a day that turned out to be.  _

Air drifted out through Jo’s mouth, emptying her lungs completely before she inhaled another breath through her nose. As she stood there within the heat, her mind couldn’t help but wander back to the water she’d been submerged in only the day before. 

It had been cool, refreshing in its own right. Jo had relished in it as her limbs would kick around or her head would suddenly dunk underneath the surface. It had brought solace from the warm day around them, and even her nerves as the afternoon wore on. Because while the water had been chilling, there had also been moments when it wasn’t. 

A flash of wide palms, long fingers, and bruised knuckles flashed through Jo’s mind. 

The second the image found her, another long breath escaped through her lips. And then her own hands were moving, both sliding to the outer parts of her thighs until she could give them a harsh squeeze. At first, the action did nothing for her, until she focused her mind a step further and pictured the same hands from before, causing her to repeat the motion. This time, an audible breath fell from her lips. 

Delicately, Jo’s hands left her thighs, sliding up her legs until they could find her stomach. There, she gently danced her fingers across her skin before she moved to wrap her arms around herself once more, firmly hugging her waist. Another memory began to fill her mind, one of her being carried down into the water. And then her hands began to raise, wandering up the sides of the opposite arm until her palms came to her shoulders. She squeezed the area within her hands, her head tilting back further as she remembered someone standing behind her, pulling her along. 

Bringing her head forward again, Jo stood like this for a moment longer, loosening her grip until she would tighten it once more. Another sigh left her. 

There were other places she wanted her hands to roam, the steam of the shower getting the best of her. She wanted to remove her hands from her shoulders and allow them to travel to her chest, brushing over her breasts until she could cup them firmly into her palms. She wanted to trail one down, moving it past her stomach until it could reach the tender place between her legs. Just the idea of it made a breath hitch in her chest. 

However, she didn’t allow her hands to go to these places, knowing that he hadn’t touched her there. Even if she wished he had. 

That internal confession caused Jo to swallow harshly, a pool of guilt collecting in the pit of her stomach. It was shocking to her how suddenly these thoughts of him had entered her mind, filled her desires. Except, she knew it was a consequence - a consequence of feeling Arlo’s bare hands on her for the first time. She’d never expected that the moment she experienced his touch that she’d be so hungry for more. 

Giving a final squeeze of her shoulders, Jo’s eyes began to open, fixating on the shower wall before her. She was just about to release her body completely when her left hand seemed to have other plans, moving all on its own. It fled upward, finding a new location right at her mouth. At first, her pointer finger pressed into her bottom lip, but the impact wasn't quite right. Realizing this, her fingers shifted until the pad of her thumb was placed against her bottom lip instead, brushing softly against her sensitive skin. 

And then Jo’s brow furrowed, her eyes moving to the shower floor. 

Though the feeling of her thumb was familiar, there was no memory tied to it. No image appeared in her mind...though she could recall the sensation of rough skin trailing along her lip. 

Why was that? 

Shaking her head, both Jo’s arms fell from her as she turned the front of her body back to the showerhead. There she leaned her head forward, pointing it down as her whole head and face were submerged into the water. 

_ What a day, indeed. _

* * *

“Anything happen with Sonia and Arlo?” Mint asked, popping a bite of food into his mouth. 

“Wow,” Jo stated, blinking across the table at her friend. “You sure jumped right into that.” 

She hadn’t even had the chance to reach her spoon to her bowl before Mint had launched his investigation. She’d hoped that she would have been able to enjoy  _ some _ of her meal before he started bombarding her with questions

Questions she still didn’t understand why he insisted on asking. 

“What? I already said my “hello’s” and “how are ya’s,’” he argued. “You and I are way past the small talk anyway.” 

“Sure, but can’t I enjoy some of my meal first?” Jo questioned, gesturing to her untouched bowl.

Mint had brought over some Portia Hot Pot from the Round Table - one of her favorites. 

“Fine, fine,” he said waving a hand. “Have it your way.”

Jo smiled as they fell into silence, giving her the chance to dip her spoon into her dish. She then plopped a bite into her mouth, her smile growing at the warmth and taste of the food. It sure helped after a cold and agonizing day. 

“Okay, now can you tell me?” Mint prompted. 

“I had one bite!” Jo exclaimed, shooting him an incredulous look. However, her own amusement also wore onto her features, meaning she had no chance of winning their fight. 

“You can multitask. Tell me while you eat,” he told her, making a show of taking another bite of his food. “See? Talking and eating.”

Jo sighed, nearly rolling her eyes at him. 

“What exactly is it that you want to know?” she asked, prepping another bite. 

“Sonia and Arlo,” he stated again. “Did anything happen there? She told Emily and me that she planned to make a move before she left.” 

“She did?” Jo asked, her food nearly slipping off her spoon, though she managed to keep a steady hand.

Mint nodded. “Yeah. She was basically bragging about it. She just needed to get a moment alone with him.”

Jo hummed at this, trying to wrack her brain for any memories. Though the end of the night may have been unreachable, the late afternoon had been intact. But had she seen Sonia and Arlo together? 

Oh, yes. She had! 

It had been right after she told Arlo she was going to get more drinks. Jo had taken her sweet time after she stumbled across a drunk Sam attempting to make a basket out of weaving pieces of grass. After a moment of discussion, the two women had insisted that Jo would have better luck since she had “builder hands,” leading her to take over the task.

And when Jo had taken a moment to look back over to Arlo, realizing she’d kept him, she saw Sonia had taken her place… though she hadn’t thought much of it at the time. 

Perhaps she should have…

“Now that you mention it… they did talk at one point. Or I assume so. They were sitting alone together,” Jo told him. 

“And?” Mint pressed on. 

“And what?” Jo shrugged. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

Jo laughed. “How should I know? I didn’t hear them and I also didn’t ask. I saw them talking one minute and then the next… I didn’t.” 

It really had been that simple. 

“But nothing happened after?” Mint continued, raising a brow. 

“Since when did you become so nosy?” Jo asked, taking a bite. 

“Since I moved to Portia and left my boring life in Vega 5. Trust me, there’s a lot more going on here,” he explained. 

“Still nosy,” Jo mused, giving him a gentle smile. However, she still registered his words, also softening more of her demeanor. 

“I don’t know, Mint. I guess… they… well, I saw them talking and then Sonia and Antoine left immediately after,” she stated. 

“Like immediately after?” Mint asked, quirking a brow. 

Jo took a moment to think about that, recalling how she saw Sonia sitting with Arlo one minute and the next she and Antoine were swiftly brushing past her.

“Yeah,” Jo nodded. “I’d say it was pretty immediate.” 

“Must not have gone well then,” Mint concluded, pushing his spoon into his mouth. 

“Really?” 

“You don’t think so?” 

Once again, Jo shrugged. 

As she had said, she hadn’t thought much about it in general. She knew she likely should have based on the way she felt her stomach churning earlier in the day from the way Sonia talked about Arlo or looked at him. However, at that point, she hadn’t really cared to dwell on the thought, likely because she had been buzzed and relatively careless. Or maybe it was because Arlo had essentially spent the remainder of the afternoon with Jo... 

“He didn’t say anything about it afterward,” she told him.

He had said a lot of things throughout the night. They both had. But nothing about that.

Mint hummed. “Then I guess it really wasn’t important,” he suggested. “To him at least.”

Following his words, Jo hid her desire to smile, pointing her head down at her bowl as she began to push around the contents with her spoon.

“Alright, well, what else? Anything interesting happen after that?” he questioned further.

_ Where do I even begin? _

Despite knowing that her own night had been plenty eventful, Jo still made a show of taking a moment to think. Mainly because she contemplated whether or not there was anything worth sharing from her own side. Each incident that had occurred with Arlo had made her head spin, both as they happened and as she remembered them throughout her day, but she didn’t necessarily feel the need to bring them up to Mint. Not when she was still trying to process it all.

“Not really,” she answered finally. “We just hung out, had some more drinks, chatted. Rem and Sam slipped off to talk for a bit.”

As soon as her last statement let her, Jo wanted to kick her own leg underneath her dining table.

“Went to talk about what?” Mint asked, pausing mid-bite to stare at Jo.

“Uh…” Jo fumbled, trying to look for a direction to steer the conversation or just an excuse to make. After all, Rem and Sam’s business was in no way her’s to tell, especially after the threat she had received from Sam before they even reached the lake. Jo was never one to spread around other people's matters.

“Not sure,” she concluded. “Sam mentioned wanting to go look out over the wall towards Amber Island. I think Rem just went with her to make sure she was safe...not that she needed it. Sam could defend herself against anything...probably.”

Jo surprised herself with how easily the made-up story fell from her mouth, feeling slightly guilty over having lied to Mint. However, she knew she much preferred it to sharing gossip with him, which was the last thing she wanted to do to her friends who were not currently present. What if they intended to keep their “relationship” private and Jo just went and blew everything?

And anyway, if Mint thought she was lying then he sure didn’t show it. Contentedly, he accepted her story, nodding as he finally took his hesitated bite. 

“I’m sure that was a great view,” he stated.

“Yeah, I bet it was…” Jo confirmed, thinking of Rem and Sam off in the trees together. However, her mind soon lingered on the image of the two once they had rejoined Arlo and her, their hands linked together. Now a smile officially slipped onto her lips.

“You and Arlo just stayed behind?” Mint asked suddenly.

Jo’s smile faded as she swallowed, soon giving him a nod. “We did.”

“What did you guys do?” he posed his next question, his words coming out slowly. Jo nearly wanted to lift a brow as she registered his tone, though he wouldn’t have seen her indifference as his eyes were pointed towards his bowl.

“Just...talked,” she told him.

That wasn’t necessarily untrue.

“About?” Mint continued.

Jo laughed, partly out of surprise and partly to cover her nerves. “I don’t know. Everything? And also nothing. We just stayed behind and relaxed.”

“Relaxed, huh?” he asked, his tone dancing then.

Jo set her spoon down. “Is there something you’re trying to say, Mint?” she asked, shaking her head.

“No, no,” he replied, giving her a smirk as he took a bite. “Is there...something you think I’m saying…?”

God, he really was like an annoying brother.

She furrowed her brow at him, refusing to allow her jaw or shoulders to tense as she simply stared at him.

“No,” she replied. “There’s not.”

From there, she picked up her spoon, taking another scoop of her food before bringing it right to her mouth.

“Like I said, we just talked,” she explained further.

“Alright, fair enough,” Mint said, relaxing. “I didn’t mean to put you on edge.”

“You didn’t put me on edge,” Jo retorted to which Mint instantly laughed. 

However, he chose not to comment.

“So how late did you guys stay out?” he continued.

“Pretty late,” Jo replied. “I actually don’t know what time I got home. I was...pretty drunk at that point.”

“Yeah, I could tell even on the phone that you had a rough night,” he commented.

“I overdid it a little,” she admitted. “Arlo even had to carry me home.”

Why, oh, why did she have to go and say  _ that? _

Now she really wanted to kick herself.

“He carried you home?” Mint asked, raising a brow.

Jo didn’t offer a verbal reply, she only nodded as she placed another spoonful of food in her mouth. 

“Right…” he started, though he quickly changed his tune once Jo shot him a look. “Well, good thing he was there. Otherwise, you probably would have never made it home.”

To that, Jo nodded slowly, putting her spoon in her bowl as she pushed the remainder of her meal away from herself. 

“Yeah...I don’t really remember the end of the night very well,” she told him.

“You don’t remember?”

“Like I said,” she shrugged. “I was really drunk.”

“And Arlo?” he asked.

Jo paused for a moment, her eyes flashing away and then back to him before she replied. “What about him?”

“Was he really drunk?” Mint explained.

“No,” she replied. “No, I don’t think so.”

“So he probably remembers the end of the night,” he offered.

“Yeah,” her voice began a little quieter as she nodded. “I’m sure he does.”

She hadn’t really thought about that…

Mint nodded back, dropping the conversation as he finished the last bites of his food. They sat in silence as he wiped his mouth, pushing his own bowl away before he leaned back in his chair. Jo stared at him, noticing how he seemed to be lost in momentary thought before he began to speak once more.

“You know, I saw Arlo and Rem today...at the tunnel,” he mentioned.

“Oh,” Jo spoke, trying to keep her tone light, nonchalant. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Mint stated. “Rem was in a pretty good mood, even with some unexpected issues we ran into. Arlo, on the other hand….” he trailed off. However, he soon shrugged his shoulders. “He seemed kinda distracted.”

_ Distracted? _

“Maybe he was hungover too,” Jo replied, attempting the same tone.

“It didn’t really seem that way,” Mint mentioned. 

They stared at one another for a moment longer, a train of thought obviously rushing into each of their minds. Though, Jo was less concerned about what Mint could be insinuating and more focused on Arlo's demeanor that he had explained. 

Why had he been distracted? 

As far as she knew, the night had ended great. After all, she had made it back inside in one piece. Jo couldn’t deny that she had also been distracted throughout the day, but that’s because she had been replaying all of their “awkward” moments that ensued during their time at the lake. 

Had Arlo been doing the same? Had she made him uncomfortable without realizing it? Was that why he was  _ distracted _ ?

_ Dear lord. _

“He was probably just concerned with all of the ‘issues’ you mentioned,” Jo carried on as she realized he was waiting for her to respond. “As you can imagine, he’s pretty big on safety. If there are...complications...then he’s probably stressed.”

“Yeah,” Mint replied, taking her answer in stride. “Bet you’re right.”

“He seems to really like you,” Jo stated, changing the subject as she grabbed their bowls so she could bring them to her sink. “Since he invited you to the lake and everything.”

“Ah, totally,” Mint hummed, flashing her a smile. “But sadly, he’s not my type.”

Finally, Jo laughed, nearly tossing her head back as some of the tension fell from her body. 

“Who is your type then?” she asked as she was left smiling at him. “Emily? She seems pretty fond of you.”

She turned the sink on then, allowing the water to heat up as she readied her sponge.

“I picked up on that too,” Mint mentioned, leaning his elbows on the table. “Not to say she isn’t cute, I like her a lot. But she’s not necessarily my  _ type _ .”

“Ah,” Jo nodded, beginning to scrub the bowls. “So who do you have your sights set on instead?”

“Three guesses,” Mint told her, a smug smile placed on his lips.

Ah, yes. Three guesses.

It was the little game Mint always played with her when they were growing up. Whenever she asked him questions of this type he always gave her three chances to get it right...and then told her the real answer in the end anyway - regardless of if she had been right or not.

“Alright,” Jo said, turning off her water as she turned her body back to him. She paused then, crossing her arms across her chest as she sorted through her potential options. 

“Is it...Sonia?” she asked.

“Do you actually think it’s Sonia?” he replied with a laugh.

“No...I don’t,” Jo stated, smirking.

“Guess again.”

“Hmmm,” she carried on. “How about...Oaks?”

“Fair answer, he’s cute. But no. It’s not,” Mint answered.

“Okay…” Jo trailed off, really contemplating the rest of her options. To be fair, there were a lot.

“Is it…Nora?” she tried again.

Actually, Mint and the girl would be kind of a cute couple. And Jo wasn’t just saying that for the sake of pointing Nora in another direction…

“Wrong again,” Mint told her.

“Then who is it?” she laughed, quickly growing quiet as another thought popped into her head. “Oh, God. Mint, please don’t tell me it’s someone like Higgins. I’ll never forgive you.”

Mint let out a loud chuckle, shaking his head. “I promise I would never do that to you.”

“Good, I would kick you out of my house right now if you did,” she threatened. 

“Noted,” he replied.

“Okay, so out with it. Who is this ‘mystery person?’” she asked. 

“It’s…” Mint began, a small smile coming onto his lips. “It’s Antoine.”

“Antoine?” Jo smiled back. “Really?”

“Yeah, I dunno. Normally, he wouldn't really be my type. But I really like how he’s...unapologetically himself, you know?” Mint explained.

“Wow, yeah,” Jo nodded the more she thought about it. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Reminds me a lot of you,” he commented.

To that, Jo lifted a brow. “Is that your way of telling me you’re actually head-over-heels in love with me?”

“Ew, no,” he called out. “I’d rather kiss a flurpee.”

Jo laughed. “Well, the feeling is mutual.”

They both nodded.

“So are you going to ask him out?” Jo asked.

“Not sure,” Mint shrugged. “I’m taking my time. You and Em mentioned he’s into Xu, so I didn’t want to get mixed up in that.”

“Mmm, yeah,” she agreed. “Still don’t understand that. Xu is...there’s just something about him that rubs me the wrong way.”

“Well, from the sound of it, he actually  _ has _ rubbed you the wrong way. Didn’t you say something about him being ‘sweet on you?’” Mint mentioned.

Jo nearly shuddered. “I guess so. I’m not sure if he does that to everyone or just me, but Emily seems to think he has a crush on me.”

“There you go again,” Mint commented.

“Go again with what?” she asked, confusion falling over her expression.

“Thinking that someone couldn’t  _ actually _ like you. Just  _ you _ ,” he explained. “You’ve done that ever since we were younger. Remember Griffin? Everyone else knew he was in love with you, but you insisted it wasn’t true.”

“Wha? Because it wasn’t!” she tried. “He was nice to everyone.”

“Jo…” he began. “He bought you  _ three bouquets of flowers  _ on Valentine’s Day and he was only ten! He told me he saved his allowance for months!”

“Oh whatever,” Jo said, waving a hand. “Sorry if I don’t want to assume someone’s intentions.”

“Well,” Mint said, standing from his chair as he dusted off his hands. He then stopped, staring at her as his shoulder came into a gentle shrug. “Maybe you should try just assuming a little more. Or at least accepting the signs that are there.”

Jo blinked at him a few times, her brows pulling together as his words settled into her skin.

Why was he saying this?

“I should go,” Mint stated. “Early morning at the tunnel tomorrow.”

“Right,” Jo stated back. “I have to be up early too.”

Simultaneously, they both moved towards the door, Mint pausing as Jo pulled it open for him, giving him the chance to walk out.

“Oh,” Mint said suddenly, pausing in the doorway. “I meant to ask, would you mind stopping by the tunnel tomorrow when you have the chance? Like I said, we ran into some issues while drilling today - we’ve been experiencing some mini-quakes within the tunnel. Essentially had to stop the whole excavation. I know the Corps are checking it out, but I could use your...builder-ly opinion as well.”

“Sure thing,” Jo said with a nod. “I’ll come by tomorrow afternoon. Does that work?”

“Yup,” Mint replied. “I’ll see you then.”

“Bye, Mint.”

Jo closed the door behind him, her hands remaining pressed against the wood as she stared down at her feet. After being frozen like this for a few seconds, she finally turned around, leaning so her back was resting against the door instead. Like before, her brow furrowed as she stared out at her empty home until they shifted down to fixate on the floorboards again. 

_ …try just assuming a little more. _

Slowly, her left hand came up to her face, her fingers raising right to her mouth as the pad of her thumb gently grazed over her bottom lip.

_ What could he mean by that? _

* * *

_ She’s not here? _

Arlo furrowed a brow, his hands placed on his hips as he stared out at Jo’s lawn. The lawn that was currently vacant of Jo. However, smoke still appeared from her furnaces while a build stood in her grass, seeming as though it was nearly finished. 

_ She couldn’t have left that long ago. _

Turning his head, he looked back towards the plaza, wondering if he had passed her in town without even realizing it. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately...his guard had certainly been down the last few days. But he couldn’t imagine that he would be in such a daze that he’d manage to miss  _ her _ . That was almost unfathomable. 

The wind nipped at the tips of his ears as Arlo questioned whether he should sit and wait for her, knowing that his reason for visiting really wasn’t that important. Or perhaps it wouldn’t appear that important to someone on the outside. Really, all he wanted to do was come and chat with her, especially since he hadn’t seen her since the night he’d brought her home.

_ That _ night.

But there was also a selfish reason he’d decided to come - he needed some questions answered...to put some of his endless thoughts to rest. As he’d learned before, trying to sort it out within his own head was not the route to take. He only needed to find the right way to pose his curiosities to Jo.

Deciding that his business could wait, Arlo began to make his way out of Jo’s lawn, his hands sliding back into his pockets to protect them from the dropping temperatures. However, just before he was about to push his way through her gate, a sudden noise reached his chilled ears. It was a small crash as if something had fallen against the floor. 

And it was coming from inside of Jo’s home.

Stopping, Arlo turned back so his eyes could touch her door. He waited another moment as he listened, soon hearing the sound of someone moving around inside, perhaps picking up what had been dropped.

He’d never considered she’d be inside...mainly because she  _ hardly _ ever was.

Walking back a few steps, Arlo approached her door until he could rap his knuckles against the thick wood, noticing how the movement inside came to a momentary pause. That was until he could hear footsteps growing closer, the door then opening right in front of his face.

“Arlo.”

She was a bit of a mess. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with tendrils sticking out in various directions, her clothes dirtied by grease and grim - likely from her builds. However, there was also something else spread all over her front, some sort of white powder.

The sight of her made a smile instantly spread over his lips.

“Are you baking?” he asked, realizing that it was flour that was dusted over her shirt and jeans, even some of it had managed to cover her cheeks, the bridge of her nose.

“Baking?” she asked, her brow furrowing as she shook her head at him.

“You’re...covered in flour,” he reasoned, gesturing to her front.

“Oh!” Jo called out, looking down at her clothes. “No, no. That’s not it.” She then moved away from her door, leaving it open as she walked back into her home. Arlo took this as his invitation to enter, allowing him to pass through her threshold and close the door behind him.

“I was making tea,” she continued, leaning down as she continued to scoop up piles of flour and then drop them into a large bowl. “I was reaching for my sugar and knocked over my entire container of flour. It shattered and I think I got caught in the crossfire of a flour storm.”

Her last comment caused Arlo to laugh as he continued to watch her pick up the flour. Clumsy Jo at her finest.

“Do you have a broom?” he asked, taking a moment to glance around.

“I lent it to Oaks and he never brought it back,” she told him.

Another laugh left him. “What would Oaks need with a broom?” he asked, moving over to her so he could help her clean up the mess. “He spends most of his time outside.”

“In hindsight, it was a mistake on my end,” she admitted. “I’m pretty sure he broke off the end and carved it into a spear for fishing.”

Arlo hummed, dropping another scoop of flour into the bowl. “Is that a speculation or do you have actual evidence?”

“I saw him with it the other day,” she stated, taking a moment to look up at Arlo. “Looked  _ a lot _ like my broom.”

“Ah, I see. I suppose we’re dealing with a thief then,” he mused.

Jo scoffed. “Some thief. If anything, I think Oaks is probably just forgetful. Maybe he forgot who the broom belonged to and decided to make use of it.”

Arlo nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like Oaks.”

The two fell quiet, continuing their work as they neared the end of the pile. As he tried to gather as much as he could, Arlo allowed his eyes to flicker over to Jo’s face, her profile seeming unfazed and neutral.

That’s a good sign.

Actually, their entire interaction was a good sign...for the most part. At least Jo didn’t show any indifference towards him considering the other day or the circumstances of how it ended. Nothing seemed necessarily awkward, but Arlo was unsure what to make of that. Had the whole “almost kiss” scenario rolled right off her shoulders? Was she just trying to conceal any potential embarrassment? Or was it something else?

He had no idea. 

“How was yesterday?” he asked then, placing his last handful of flour into the bowl.

Jo groaned, dusting off her hands. “Terrible. I can’t remember the last time I was that hungover. I felt like I got hit by a bus.”

She stood from the floor, going to her counter in order to set the bowl down. 

“Well, this is a waste,” she muttered. “I’m going to have to throw all of this out.”

Arlo’s lips pressed together. 

Was she trying to redirect the conversation? Or was she really concerned about the wasted flour?

He stood as well, glancing over as he watched her sift through the flour with her hands.

“You might be able to get a discount on a new bag from Sophie if you tell her what happened,” he reasoned with a shrug. However, his eyes then moved to her face as he swallowed. “And I’m sorry about the hangover. I figured you were going to be miserable after the state I left you in.”

“I’m just glad you walked me home,” Jo replied, turning from her counter as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Or I guess I should say  _ carried _ me home.”

So maybe she hadn’t been redirecting.

“It was no problem,” he said, then giving a small smile. “Even if you were hanging on me like a monkey.”

“You should have just dragged me,” Jo teased. “I was basically dead weight at that point.”

“Eh, not really. You could at least stand on your two feet when I finally put you down,” he recalled, picturing the way she’d smiled at him as they stood in front of her door. The way she touched him…

“Oh good,” Jo broke through his train of thought. “So I did manage to walk to my bed? I only remember standing for a few seconds...figured you had to pick me back up and bring me inside.”

Wait...

“No...I didn’t,” Arlo said slowly, his brows pulling together. “We...we said our goodbyes and then you walked inside, remember?”

The space grew quiet once more as they faced one another. However, Arlo could see Jo’s face change, her bottom lip being pulled in between her teeth as she stared at him. 

Bloody hell. Had he been too abrupt? Perhaps she had been attempting to dance around that moment... _ the _ moment, and he had jumped in head first. He should have at least  _ tried  _ to be a bit more delicate.

“I actually…” Jo began then, pulling him from his thoughts once more. “I don’t really remember how the night ended.”

The furrow in Arlo’s brow smoothed, his eyes nearly widening.

Oh...

“What  _ do _ you remember?” he asked, his heart rate picking up.

Jo hummed. “I kind of remember the walk home...there are bits here and there that are fuzzy. I remember you putting me down when we actually got here. Then I think I was leaning against the door?”

She paused, looking to him for assistance. Arlo answered with a nod.

“And then...nothing. Next thing I know, I was waking up in my bed to the sound of the phone ringing.”

_ Oh, Jesus Christ.  _

Arlo took in her words, his chest rising and falling slowly as she sorted through their meaning. 

It had been just as he’d feared. It hadn’t been her brushing him off...dancing around the moment. She just didn’t remember. 

She didn’t remember kissing his cheek or how his arm had fallen around her. She didn’t remember her face sitting only inches from his, her lips murmuring out her confession. She didn’t remember his internal struggle as he fought off every urge to give in to his temptations, his thumb skimming over her lip. 

It was a moment that he’d never forget...and she didn’t remember any of it. 

“How  _ did  _ the night end?” Jo asked. “Did I make an even bigger idiot out of myself?” A laugh escaped her lips then, hitting the front of Arlo’s chest. 

“No, you didn’t,” he answered gently, looking down. However, he quickly thought better of his behavior, causing him to shrug as his eyes raised once more. 

“Nothing really happened...we just talked about sleep, how much you hate sleep…” he told her.

_ And then you said you wanted to kiss me. _

“Then we said our goodnights and you slipped inside. I went home,” he finished. 

As if it was that simple - when deep down Arlo knew that the ending to their night had been anything but simple. In fact, it had been so complicated that it had been following him around for a day and a half, nearly making him useless. 

If anything, the whole ending had only made his entire situation with Jo more complicated, more uncertain. He’d feared that her wanting to kiss him hadn’t been real or perhaps genuine when it turned out she couldn’t remember voicing her desire to kiss him in the first place.

So what did that make it? Real or not?

The only person who could know that was Jo, but she didn’t even know that moment existed, that those words had left her mouth. How was he supposed to question her about her intentions when he hadn’t been honest about the events that occurred?

He had imagined this moment going a lot differently. Admittedly, he wasn’t sure how the conversation would play out, but he had held onto the hope that Jo would manage to remember the closing pieces to their night. Unless this was Jo doing a brilliant job of playing dumb, pretending the moment didn’t exist.

But she did remember the other moments...the ones where she had technically been drunk, but at least she had some of her senses left. Like when they’d been in the grass together...when she’d kissed his knuckles. 

Couldn’t that mean that she wanted to kiss him elsewhere? Legitimately want to  _ kiss _ him?

“I’m just happy we both ended the night in one piece,” Jo commented after some time, turning back to the bowl of flour.

Arlo nodded. “Me too.”

How was he to know?

Unless...he tested the waters…

Contemplating, Arlo kept his eyes on her as Jo moved to her wastebin, promptly tossing in the dirtied flour. Only, as she pushed the powder into the bin, another puff of white blew up from the bin, bringing more flour to coat her face and even reach up to her hair.

“Jeez,” she said with a cough, waving a hand in front of her face as she cleared away the cloud. “What a mess.”

A laugh fell from his lips, immediately catching Jo’s attention.

“A little bit,” Arlo stated with a smile. “You almost look like you’re covered in snow.”

Jo quirked a brow at that, taking in her clothes before her gaze lifted to him again.

“Well here,” she stated, crossing the space until she was standing in front of him. Her abrupt movements caused his lips to part as he anticipated what she might do.

Jo then moved onto her tiptoes, increasing his heart rate as he noticed her leaning towards him. However, unlike their last night together, her lips did not meet his cheek. Instead, space was left between them as Jo’s hand lifted instead over his head, her fingers moving as she began to brush some of the remaining flour off of her fingers so that it could rain down on him. 

“Your own personal snowfall,” she told him with a smirk, moving down from her tiptoes.

She was standing right in front of him, so close that he could snake an arm around her just as he had done before. So he could pull her in and push himself against her, back her right up to the edge of her table. 

If he did...if he mumbled those same six words she had spoken to him...what would she do?

Seconds ticked by as Arlo fought against himself again. Still, Jo smiled up at him, flour falling between their faces as some of it hadn’t managed to stick to his hair. But it had stuck to her. 

It was in scattered patches within her own hair, across her skin. However, it no longer sat only on her nose or cheeks, but also on her forehead, in her eyelashes. On her lips. 

Perhaps there was still a way to test the waters...a more gentle way. 

Without another thought, Arlo’s hand came to her face, his hand cupping her left cheek as his thumb stretched out. His eyes caught the moment her lips fell from her smile. 

And then his thumb moved, the pad of it sliding against her bottom lip as he brushed away the powder that laid there. 

“There,” he breathed, the smallest upturn reaching the corner of his mouth as he stared at her lips. And then his eyes flicked up, meeting her own. 

They appeared wider. 

In fact, a lot of her demeanor had changed. The parted lips, the widened eyes...her chest fell a little slower before it would rise at the same staggered speed.

Were those signs of someone who wanted to be kissed?

“What was that?” Jo finally broke her silence, though her features nor her breathing changed. 

“Flour,” he answered, his thumb coming to sit at the corner of her mouth. 

“No, I mean…” she began, her eyes searching his. A stain of red slowly began to appear on her cheeks, making him want to move his thumb over her lip again.

Maybe the action was exactly what she needed to remember. 

“I mean…” she tried again. Only this time, she started to blink up at him, her head slightly shaking against his hand. No further words came as her eyes fell down, her vision appearing clearer as the color slid away from her face. 

With her movements, realization also hit Arlo. Despite his efforts, it was apparent that his plan had not worked. Not fully anyway. 

Was this unfair? Basically trying to force a memory on her?

“Sorry,” he said, pulling his hand away. He grew quiet as he tried to think of something to say, perhaps they both were trying to think of the right words. Though his touch had fallen away, neither of them had taken a step back from the other. 

However, it was probably in his best interest not to take it a step further. 

“I should let you get cleaned up,” he said finally. “I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing.”

Partly true. 

“Oh,” Jo responded, blinking once more. “Well, thank you for that...and thank you for the other night.”

“No need,” Arlo shrugged. “You already thanked me.”

“Right, right,” she nodded, looking down at her hands. However, she then cleared her throat, lifting her gaze again. “Well, then I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Later?” he asked, raising a brow. 

“Yeah,” she nodded once more. “Mint wants me to stop by the tunnel to pop my head in really fast. He said he wants a builder’s opinion on some things.”

“Oh, I see,” Arlo stated, thinking about the difficulties they’d run into the day before. Normally he’d be more concerned, but the woman before him had easily made it all slip his mind….funny.

“So I guess I’ll see you then?” Jo continued, a small smile coming onto her lips.

Arlo nodded. “Likely you will.”

Sharing a smile, he then took it upon himself to head towards her door, though she did not trail behind him. Reaching it, he pulled the door open, taking one final moment to look back at the woman.

Standing in the same spot, her arms wrapped around herself, a complete mess of flour. 

_ I really want to kiss you. _

“Alright. Bye, Jo,” he breathed.

“Bye, Arlo.”

Closing the door behind him, it took everything in Arlo not to lean against it. To not close his eyes or even look up to the sky as he searched the clouds for his sanity. 

Instead, he kept his body moving, going right to her gate so that he could slip out and head down the path. All the while, his mind screamed for his legs to stop, for him to turn around. To go back to Jo and really remind her what had occurred the other night.

To finish what they’d started.

But with each step he took, more flour would fall from his hair, pouring right past his vision.

So he kept his legs moving, his body remaining in motion. 

_ Not tonight, Jo. _

“Not today, Arlo,” he breathed. 

He’d already left them both plenty to think about.

* * *

_ His hand. _

Did she need to bring anything else?

_ Pressing against your face. _

Not that what she’d packed already were necessarily _ essential _ items.

_ His thumb right there. _

They were just some sandwiches for everyone in case they hadn’t eaten any lunch. They could always use a pick-me-up.

_ Brushing against your lip. _

“Ugh,” Jo groaned, dropping her satchel onto her work table until her hands moved into her hair. 

_ Focus, Jo, _ she scolded, closing her eyes. 

_ It was just a...dumb coincidence. _

Quickly releasing her hair, her eyes opened once more as she busied herself with throwing one last sandwich into her bag.

_ Then why did it feel so familiar? _

Again, she huffed, closing the satchel before her hands gripped the sides of the leather. 

“It doesn’t matter,” she whispered. 

Her thoughts had been on repeat since Arlo had left. Actually, since the moment his thumb had grazed her. It was as if her whole body had gone into shock, making it incapable for her to fully focus on anything else. 

His actions had been so unexpected, so sudden. Of course, Arlo’s hand had touched her face before, but the way he had done it earlier that afternoon...something about it had been different. Different from all the other times she could recall him doing it, though it had also been so _ familiar _ . 

Then again, it had also mirrored the way her own hand had touched her lips, her thumb delicately skimming her skin. 

_ Still a dumb coincidence? _

Again, Jo shook her head, grabbing the bag off her table so she could secure it across her body. 

Whatever it was...it didn’t matter. It had happened and that was that. 

It was only…

She paused.

...That Jo almost thought, maybe even expected that in that moment….Arlo was going to…

_ His hand.  
_ _ Pressing against your face.  
_ _ His thumb right there.  
_ __ Brushing against your lip.

Kiss her. 

Shaking her head again, Jo looked around at her workspace to see if there were any other items she felt the need to bring along. 

He hadn’t kissed her. So that was that.

And anyway, she had bigger concerns to take care of - the quakes occurring in the tunnel. That’s what she needed to focus on. 

Deciding not to take anything else, Jo quickly steered herself away from her table, heading right to her fence. Hopping over it, she took a moment to look over towards the Portia Bridge and then further off towards the desert.

At least the walk would give her more time to clear her head. 


	23. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon Mint's request, Jo heads out to the Eufaula Desert with the intention of having a look over the tunnel. However, things do not go according to plan when a sudden quake causes a collapse, locking her friends inside. 
> 
> “That was a very stupid thing you did, Jo. Dangerous and stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, hi, hello.  
> as usual, i have risen from the dead to provide a new chapter. however, i may be making a trip back to the grave as this chapter almost killed me.  
> HA.  
> anyway, i hope that you enjoy the craziness that remains ahead and hold onto the fact that it's probably only going to get worse. it's kind of inevitable at this point.
> 
> also, i'm thinking of all of you fondly and hope that you're doing well. i know times are hard right now, but i hope arlo and jo can help. and, of course, my door is always open.
> 
> happy reading! <3

The walk was a lot farther than Jo had anticipated. Part of her wished that she had opted to take a Dee-Dee Transport to save herself some time, especially because her staggered pace over the desert sand had burned plenty of daylight. The sandwiches she’d made for the team were likely teetering on the edge of inedible now - at least it was the thought that counted, right? 

Although, if there was one thing Jo was thankful for, it was that her walk _had_ helped with her spinning thoughts of Arlo. She had some doubts that the exercise would do her any good, but apparently, it had gotten the job done. She’d walked through the initial fields by Amber Island allowing her mind to continuously replay the scenes that had occurred that morning. However, as soon as she had passed over the Portia Bridge, stricken with the reminder that she had been responsible for the build, her thoughts drifted and she found herself focused on her steps and breath instead. 

She only wondered how clear her mind would stay once she actually _saw_ him. 

_It doesn’t_ **_matter_ ** _._

Continuing over the sand, Jo made sure to steer clear of the bouncing snakes that inhabited the desert. She’d never seen anything like them, they looked like little springs longing for a target rather than the snakes she’d previously encountered - ones that would slither around and mind their own business.

_Leave it to Portia._

Trudging up a slight incline, her head turned to her right, seeing a large hole where rock, sand, and various wooden bridges and supports laid about. She nearly wanted to walk to the edge and get a better look at the scene but decided against it. It appeared fairly empty and abandoned, which meant she wouldn’t find Mint or the team waiting below. Even though curiosity filled her, she knew she couldn’t waste any further time by giving into it. 

Moving her gaze away, Jo proceeded up the incline when her eyes touched something else. Ahead and to her left stood a familiar face, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood before an opening, bordered with scrap pieces of metal.

_That must be it._

“Afternoon, Rem,” Jo said as she reached him, coming to a stop as her tired legs gently wobbled.

“Looks like it’s about evening to me,” Rem replied as he turned to her, nodding off towards the sun beginning to set. 

“Yeah,” she drew out the word. “I meant to be here sooner, but I didn’t realize how long of a walk it was.”

“Gets the best of us,” he said with a shrug. “Mint’s still acclimating himself.”

“Speaking of which,” Jo chimed in. “Where are the others?”

She found it slightly odd that Rem was standing out there all by himself. Unless they had wrapped up for the day and everyone else had already gone home - besides Rem who had stayed behind to finish a few things. Now that would be tragic - Jo’s long walk would have been for nothing.

“They’re inside the tunnel,” he said then, breaking through her thoughts.

“Oh,” she replied, allowing a slow breath to leave her. “Well, good.”

Without another word, Jo began to take some steps away, heading right for the entrance to the tunnel. However, she didn’t manage to get very far before she felt a large hand wrap around her upper arm, gently pulling her to a stop.

“Whoa, where do you think you’re going?” Rem asked.

Jo looked up at him, his hand still on her arm. “Inside the tunnel,” she answered plainly.

Rem raised a brow. “No one else is allowed in,” he told her. “Sam and Arlo are in there trying to figure out what’s causing the earthquakes.”

“That’s also why I’m here. Mint asked for me specifically. He wanted me to come and have a look as well,” Jo explained.

But still, Rem didn’t accept her reasoning, promptly shaking his head as his hand finally slid away.

“No can do. Arlo’s orders - no one enters the tunnel,” he stated firmly.

Of course, those were Arlo’s orders.

Then again, hadn’t she told the Captain that morning that she would be stopping by? That her very reason for coming out to the desert was to have a look around?

Why would he deem an order for no one else to enter if he knew she was coming?

Unless….that was the point.

Jo huffed out a sigh, keeping her gaze fixed on Rem.

“Can you at least ask him if I can -”

Before she could finish her words, Jo felt her eyes grow wide as the earth beneath her began to shake, causing her to flail her arms out as a means to keep her balance. Looking back at Rem, she noticed him mirroring her actions, a deep furrow falling onto his brow as he looked around at the rock walls and the entrance of the tunnel. Her own gaze then moved to the tunnel, watching as someone just then came running out of the opening. 

However, it was no one she recognized. The man wore a hard hat and safety glasses, leading Jo to assume he was just one of the hired workers of Mint’s team. 

“What’s going on!?” she called out to the man, noticing the dust that covered his hat and clothes. “What happened in there?”

And where were the others?

“There was another quake,” he answered her once he came to a stop at their side. “It loosened the ceiling!”

“Whoa, whoa. Slow down,” Rem jumped in. “What are you talking about?”

The man was bent over, his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. After a few more seconds, he looked up and pointed towards the tunnel. 

“There was a collapse! The others are stuck inside,” he exclaimed.

Simultaneously, Rem and Jo’s eyes snapped away from the worker, instantly finding the others. Both of their complexions appeared a shade lighter, Jo’s eyes wider than even a few seconds prior when the quake had actually occurred.

“Sam,” Rem breathed.

“Arlo,” Jo replied.

Without wasting another second, the two broke off into a run, heading straight for the tunnel. 

“I wouldn’t go in there!” The man called from behind them. “It’s not safe!”

“Just go tell the Mayor!” Rem fired back at him before the two of them bolted right through the opening. Only, there wasn’t much further to run until they came to an immediate halt right before a wall of fallen rock and stone.

“Oh no. No no no,” Rem began to rattle out, his hands moving to his hair. 

Jo’s eyes stared around in disbelief as she took in the wall, desperate to find a small opening somewhere. The whole thing couldn’t just be blocked off. 

But what if the rock simply blocking the path wasn’t the actual problem? What if someone had been caught in the cross-fire?

With her heart racing, Jo felt her mouth open as she felt a yell begin to creep up her throat. However, Rem quickly beat her to the punch. 

“Arlo? Sam? Can anyone hear me!?” he hollered.

A few seconds passed, the air around them only filled with the sounds of Rem’s deep breathing as Jo couldn't find the ability to breathe whatsoever. It was stuck inside her lungs, neither her nose nor mouth allowing her to release or capture any air. 

_Come on. Someone say something. Someone has to say something._

“Arlo!? Sam!?” Rem tried again, his voice slightly breaking.

And then Jo heard a voice - a voice that caused her to immediately release her breath, a gasp falling from her mouth. 

“We’re here!” Arlo called back.

Jo swore it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. She could nearly feel tears threatening in her eyes from the very noise - her relief rendered her speechless.

“Arlo!” Rem replied, taking a few of his own deep breaths as he took a step closer to the wall. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Arlo answered. “Mint and Sam are here too. We’re fine.” 

“Oh thank the heavens,” Rem said, closing his eyes as he let out a large sigh. Jo watched him, her chest heaving as they both took a few more breaths. 

“You had me worried for a sec,” Rem spoke once more, composing himself further as he opened his eyes.

“You might want to keep worrying,” Arlo responded, sounding a bit out of breath himself. “We’re okay… for now. But Mint is hurt and the quake caused some sort of cave-in,” he finished.

Jo’s heart rate quickened as she took her own step to the wall.

Mint was hurt!?

“We’re stuck in some sort of underground passage. I think it might be part of the old shafts,” Arlo explained further. 

_Stuck._ They were stuck.

“The one linkin’ up to the old mine?” Rem responded, his brows pulling together as he waited for a response. 

“Yeah that’s the one,” Arlo confirmed. “There’s...a door here. I need you to see if you can unlock it from the other side.”

_The other side? What other side?_

Rem opened his mouth to respond when he was cut off by a sound ringing out from the other side of the wall.

A scream.

More specifically - Sam’s scream.

A gasp left Jo then, her hands gripping the wall as Rem’s eyes scanned it wildly. But there were no openings, there was nothing to crawl through. Every little nook was covered by a collection of rocks both big and small. Jo would have torn at them with her bare hands if she could - Rem would have likely done the same. However, that would have likely only made matters worse as pulling the wrong rock could lead to it all collapsing down on them.

“What was that?” Rem finally called out.

“We’re not entirely alone down here!” Sam responded this time, the sound of a grunt following her words. 

“Sam?” Rem asked, staggered breaths leaving him.

And that was the only sound Jo could hear as everything on the other side of the wall had become silent. 

“Sam!?” he yelled, pounding a fist against the wall, causing a small rock to fall. 

Jo’s eyes went up to study the rest of the rock wall, ensuring that nothing else would potentially fall down on them. Still, there were no further sounds from the opposite side.

“Shit,” Rem grunted. “I need to get in!”

Without warning, he turned from the wall and began to run back out the opening.

“Wh - Rem!” Jo called out as she clumsily turned to follow him, which was no easy task. Rem was much faster than her, his endurance only providing him with more speed. 

“Rem!” Jo tried again once they passed through the doorway, immediately met with the setting sun in the distance. The worker they’d left behind was nowhere to be found, leaving Jo to hope that he’d actually gone to inform the Mayor.

“What are you going to do!?” she questioned

“I’m going to go in through the mine,” Rem tossed back at her, still ten feet ahead. However, Jo was determined to catch up, forcing her arms and legs to pump faster.

Upon hearing his response, Jo swallowed hard, her eyes leaving Rem’s back as she registered where he was headed. They were swiftly distancing themselves from the tunnel behind them and instead headed towards the large hole she had been studying only minutes ago. She should have known better before that the dip was the entrance to a mine - the rock carts and wooden supports clear hints. 

So that was what Arlo had been talking about? It was another way in? 

If Rem went in through there then he would be able to make his way to the others. He would be able to get to them, bring them to safety - a rock wall no longer separating them. 

As long as he made it in time.

_“We’re not entirely alone down here!”_

“Then I’m coming with you,” Jo called out to him, finally gaining on his heels.

Or maybe he had slowed upon hearing her response.

“No, you’re not,” Rem replied, his words firm as they pressed on.

“ _Yes,_ I _am_ ,” she pushed. “You heard Sam. There are other… _things_ down there. You don’t know what you’re running into and you could use the backup.”

Not that she was much “backup.” If anything, she was likely his last choice, but that didn’t mean she was going to back down. After all, despite her lack of skill, she still had people she cared about waiting inside that mine that she was determined to save. She would fight a bear alone if she had to. 

Reaching the edge of the drop-off, both of them came to a stop as they stared down at the scattered items below. They panted as they gazed down, Rem’s eyes then turning to her.

“The fact that I don’t know what’s in there is _exactly_ why you can’t come,” Rem stated. “It’s too dangerous.”

“Come on, Rem,” she pressed on. “You need me. I know I’m not much, but some backup is better than none. Even if I just act as a distraction or something.”

Rem sighed, shaking his head.

“I can do it,” she stated. “Just let me try. I want them out just as much as you do.”

Staring at her, he remained silent as he still attempted to catch his breath. His lips parted as his face was fixed in a hard expression.

“Just let me _try_ ,” she said again. 

A sigh left him then, his eyes breaking away as he stared out and then down at the mine. 

“Arlo is going to kill me,” he breathed, giving another shake of his head. “Fine,” he said finally.

Jo’s heart leaped in her chest as she looked at him in near disbelief.

“But we can’t waste any more time,” he stated, harshly. “Let’s go.”

Breaking off into a run again, Jo immediately followed. He led them to a safer edge of the hole before he began to shuffle his way down it with her copying each of his steps. 

“Do you have a weapon?” he asked suddenly.

“What?” Jo replied, looking up from her struggling feet.

“Do you _have_ a _weapon_ ? _”_ Rem repeated.

Jo swallowed before shaking her head. “No. I… my sword was taken after the bandirats.”

Once more, Rem sighed just as they reached the bottom, gaining secure footing again. 

“Alright,” he spoke as they paused once more. He then reached behind himself, grabbing onto the handle of a large item that had been strapped to his back. “Take this.” 

Moving it forward, he held out the object to her, revealing that it was a giant hammer, the head of it bigger than Jo’s entire face. 

How was she supposed to possibly use that thing?

Before she could pose her question, Rem was placing the hammer into her hands, her jumbled fingers wrapping around it. Her forearms dropped a little, trying to manage the weapon’s weight as she stared down at the shining metal of its exterior. It was heavy, but oddly not as heavy as she thought it would be. 

“W- Rem…” she began, her eyes snapping up as another thought filled her mind. “But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine. Trust me,” he insisted. “You’ll need it more than I will.”

He then turned on his heels, speed walking towards the mine’s entrance as Jo watched. However, she quickly snapped out of her bewildered state before pushing herself to catch up.

“What do you think is down there?” she asked once she was at his side, her small hands awkwardly supporting the hammer.

“I’m not entirely sure… “ he responded, his eyes fixed forward. “But we’ll soon find out.”

Jo nodded, staring down at the hammer again before her gaze lifted once more to the mine’s entrance. 

They were doing this. They were actually doing this.

Not that he didn’t do stuff like this all the time, but she certainly didn’t. 

Not after the bandirats incident...when she had to _kill_ one just to escape.

The thought made her want to shudder, but instead, her body opted to allow a slow breath to escape.

She could do this...couldn’t she?

“It’ll be okay,” Rem spoke up then, his voice more gentle than it had been in the proceeding moments. The sound of it had caused Jo’s head to turn towards him.

“I’ll be right beside you the entire time,” he continued. “You don’t have to kill anything. Just knock them unconscious.” 

_Just knock them unconscious._

“Keep your head and you’ll be fine,” he looked at her, holding her gaze as he gave her a nod.

So Jo nodded back, just before they were passing into the mine.

Yup. She was doing this. 

It was dark at first, leaving Jo’s steps to slow as she noticed Rem’s do the same beside her. However, their vision was only impaired for a few seconds before they passed further into the mine, met with a new opening that was fully lit and made up of the same rock and sand she’d seen in the tunnel.

Could this collapse on them as well?

“We’ll have to work fast,” Rem commented as they stood paused in the doorway. “Gather what you can along the way. You never know what could be of use.”

Jo nodded once more, both of them then walking forward together. There was only one way to go and that was straight ahead through a sandy hallway, the passageway rimmed with old wooden planks. As they moved, Jo looked around, trying to take in her surroundings, her ears longing to hear the friends who remained somewhere inside. Only, she didn’t know how far within the mine they sat waiting. 

“There’s a tunnel worm up ahead,” Rem said suddenly, his voice low though it still completely captured her attention. 

_What the heck is a tunnel worm!?_

“Get ready,” he advised.

Get ready for what!? She didn’t even see any -

Just then, Jo heard something rushing its way across the sand, only catching a glimpse of it before it dove forward to launch itself right at her. 

Gasping, she jumped out of the way, the hammer falling from her grasp as she nearly slammed into one of the walls. Managing to catch herself, Jo watched on as Rem drove a punch into the monster’s head, the human-sized “worm” making a sound of displeasure as he experienced the blow.

_A worm? That’s what Rem calls a worm!?_

Worms were tiny! They were supposed to live in the dirt and fit inside one’s palm. They were not supposed to stand taller than Jo and have a freaking horn on the center of their forehead! Or spikes down the sides of their body for that matter.

Just then, the worm spun itself in circles, its tail nearly catching Rem across the face as it lashed out. However, Rem was quick to move out of the way, but found himself backed up against a sandy wall as the passageways within the mine were quite narrow, especially for combat.

Noticing that Rem was pinned, the worm focused his sights on the man again, his body appearing as though it were winding up to strike once more. Though there wasn’t any space for Rem to dodge away to either side, his only defense to likely hit the worm again. 

Or be hit.

Recognizing this, Jo shook her head, no longer allowing herself to simply stand at the sidelines and watch. Instead, she leaned down, endurance trickling into her veins as she grabbed hold of the hammer again. Still, the monster eased its way towards Rem, causing her to take fast steps right in its direction. 

_You don’t have to kill it. Just knock it unconscious._

Lifting the weight of the hammer as best as she could, Jo attempted to wind it up like a baseball bat before she swung her arms forward, gradually bringing the weapon towards the worm before it made contact with the side of its upper neck. Immediately, it wobbled, its sights dropping from Rem.

She had done it!

However, in only a matter of seconds, the worm seemed to have regained its wits, swiveling its head towards Jo again. 

_Shoot!_

Just as before, Jo’s arms instinctively raised the hammer up and back, a gasp beginning to leave her as the worm came rushing towards her. Every part of her wanted to close her eyes, but she didn’t allow it, instead relying on her arms to bring the weapon forward again as she attempted to stop the monster in its tracks. 

The head of the hammer moved through the air, leaving Jo to grit her teeth as she continued to support it. Just as her arms came into a straight extension, the hammer made contact with the worm’s body, knocking it sideways as it grunted in pain. 

The sound of it made Jo’s heart squeeze in her chest, her fingers threatening to drop the hammer once more. 

_It’s trying to attack you, Jo._

_And it attacked your friends._

Eyeing the worm, Jo tried to anticipate if it would strike again. However, she soon discovered she didn’t have to worry as Rem then rejoined their fight, his fists sailing forward until they found the side of the worm’s head. There, he delivered two solid punches before the worm began to sway once more, but this time it did not regain its balance. Instead, it teetered until it could no longer keep itself upright, its eyes closing as it collapsed down on its side. 

“We did it,” Jo breathed, attempting to steady herself as she straightened her legs. Her eyes remained on the worm, still not completely convinced that it wouldn’t lash out at them again. 

“Good job,” Rem told her, panting as he looked over at her. 

“I barely did anything,” Jo shook her head as she met his gaze.

“You helped and that’s enough,” he reassured her with a nod. “Besides...I have a feeling there’s plenty more where that came from...” 

Right.

“Ready to move on?” he asked.

Breaking their eye contact, Jo’s stare went back to the worm’s limp body laying across the sand, swallowing hard as she observed its closed eyes. However, the longer she stared, the more her mind began to imagine another body laying before her instead. It was no longer a worm, but the image of Sam residing amongst the floor of the mine.

“Yeah,” she confirmed, looking up. “Let’s go.”

Doing just that, Rem began to lead the way again. He carried on down the passageway, his pace quick though cautious as both of their eyes scanned any area around them. Jo even took to glancing behind them, anticipating a worm to appear at any moment. After all, worms were partial to being underground. Who was to say that none of them were simply burrowing under the sand waiting for the right moment to pop out?

After covering a few feet, the hallway opened up to a room once again, this one much larger than the others they had found. Both of them came to a standstill, wildly studying the room again as they shifted in multiple directions. However, there were no monsters to be found.

Instead, three different hallways laid before them, but two of them were closed off by gates. The only open path was to their right, which looked somehow menacing despite the sand being clear of any worms. 

“Looks like that’s our only option,” Rem stated, nodding towards their right.

Jo nodded in response, her hands gripping the hammer tighter. She then eased her way towards the path with Rem only two feet in front of her, the sound of her breath slightly audible as her heart began to pound within her chest.

She didn’t like the lack of visibility from the twists and turns in the mine. However, that was likely the point. Creatures usually liked to inhabit places that provided excellent coverage, but normally that entailed small spiders sneaking into a basement or rats scavenging a street sewer - at least from Jo’s experience. Plus, those critters would usually run away and hide at any sign of a threat, unlike the bandirats and tunnel worms of Portia who took it as an opportunity to fight back. 

“So far, so good,” Rem concluded as they walked a few feet down the hallway. 

His words caused her to allow a deeper breath to fill her lungs, her shoulders dropping some of their tension. Though it wasn't an “all clear,” she still felt the need to take their moments of security as a chance to ease her mind and body. She couldn’t afford to freeze as she had before. 

Continuing on, Jo noticed a collection of blue stones that sat off to the side of the hallway. Quickly, she leaned down to collect the four pieces that laid there, her brow lifting as she recognized the weight and shine of the items within her palm.

“Power Stones,” she stated when she noticed Rem pause to look back at her. “What are they doing down here?”

Rem shrugged. “Probably left behind after the old mining days. They didn’t exactly get to clean up before they were chased out.”

“Chased out?” Jo asked, her features smoothing. “Chased out by what?”

However, Rem was unable to respond as both of their heads snapped in another direction. Further down the hallway, were sounds of movement over the sand, but ones that did not appear to be footprints, but slithering.

“Tunnel worms,” Jo whispered. 

“Keep your guard up,” Rem answered back, taking a few steps forward. 

As if her guard wasn't already up.

Pocketing the power stones, Jo steadied the hammer in her hands again as she followed along, both their positions slightly crouched as they prepared themselves for what laid ahead. Only, their sights were currently hindered as the sounds they had heard were coming from around a corner, preventing them from knowing what exactly they would be walking into. 

However, it appeared that Rem had no intention of simply “walking into” their fight. Rather, Jo watched his movements as he bolted suddenly around the corner, causing her heart to slam into the front wall of her chest before she forced herself to do the same. Chasing after him, she threw her body out from behind their cover only to be faced with not one worm waiting for them, but three. One of the worms was currently busied with Rem’s efforts to take it down, making grimace sounds as Rem would swing and land a punch before the worm would lunge towards the man as a counter. 

Then there were the other two worms who sat behind, leaving Jo to blink at them as she realized they didn’t look like the same creatures they had just battled moments before. If anything, they looked more like giant, orange caterpillars and did not wear the same spikes on their forehead or body. 

“Cell worms!” Rem called out, landing another punch. “Easier than the tunnel worms!”

Easier? What did that mean?

Just then, a cell worm came rushing towards her, its eyes blank and lifeless as it charged and intended to knock her over with its body. Jo’s shoulders tensed as her eyes grew wide, her feet somehow getting the message to step out of the way before she would be run over. 

Taking that step, she watched as the worm went sliding past her, causing her arms to raise and swiftly bring the hammer down onto the monster’s back. It grumbled in pain, slumping gently as it continued forward a few more feet. However, it then turned back, glancing at Jo with its same dead eyes before it came sliding toward her, this time with more speed. Only, Jo found that she also had another problem as she felt a second pair of eyes burning into the right side of her face. Taking a quick glance, she could see that the other worm now had its sights set on her, leading it to also charge toward her at the same speed as the one from her left.

_Crap!_

Winding up, Jo wasn’t exactly sure what trick to try. She could allow one to hit her while choosing to strike at least one of the worms. She could take a step backward and see if the worms would be dumb enough to simply let themselves collide. Neither of those options seemed necessarily appealing though, as one would lead to her potentially getting hurt while the other was merely up to chance. 

Running out of time, she finally decided to set her aim on the worm coming from her left, knowing that she had already hit it once - it was likely to be a little weaker than the one from her right. Perhaps she could strike it, hinder it enough that it gave in, and then place her focus on the one from her right. 

After it had the chance to wound her, of course.

Agh. If she was more experienced in these sorts of things then she could have had the speed and agility to manage to hit both, but sadly that wasn’t the case. 

Raising her hammer higher, Jo then drove it forward, hitting the worm on her left directly in the head before it could reach her. Immediately, it let out a gargled shriek before it staggered to its left, the look in its eyes changing as it appeared dizzy. That lasted for a few moments before it fell onto its side, the monster’s eyes closing instead. 

Had she really done that?

For a moment, Jo nearly allowed herself to get caught up in her triumph, wanting to bellow out a loud cheer for all to hear. However, that possibility slid away as she still remembered the other worm that had been heading directly towards her. It was nearly comical how her battle with the unconscious worm had only taken a matter of seconds when Jo had felt like the entire thing had happened so slowly as if it had really been hours. 

The worm from her right was likely to reach her at any second, her body growing rigid as she anticipated its weight ramming into her. Did she have enough time to knock it back instead?

Turning her head, Jo nearly gasped as she noticed the worm only two feet from her, confirming that she was out of time. 

Only, Rem seemed to have plenty of it. 

Able to make use of the worm’s distraction, Rem suddenly grabbed hold of the worm’s neck, yanking it back to him before he swung it into the open space behind him. The worm sailed through the air before it fell and slid through the sand, only remaining down for a matter of seconds before it pulled itself up once more.

“Thanks,” Jo said breathlessly as she placed herself at Rem’s side.

“No worries. Let’s just get this one down,” he replied, lifting his fists.

Nodding, Rem and her both approached the awaiting worm. It watched them for a moment before deciding it could no longer hold back, leaving the creature to swiftly swivel over the sand as it sailed its body toward them. 

Simultaneously, both Jo and Rem wound up before striking the worm on both sides of its body. The moment they hit it, the worm’s eyes closed, its head tilting backward as it experienced the pain. 

An apology almost fell from Jo’s lips as she stared at it, wishing she could make it understand why they were being so cruel. Only, now was not the time nor the place. 

Sure enough, the worm gave in and declared its defeat by passing out in the sand at their feet. All three enemies were officially down and out of the way, allowing the two standing to finally catch their breath. 

Three more down.

“Okay,” Rem stated, choosing not to waste any time. “Let’s go.”

Repeating their same routine, Rem led the way as Jo followed behind. Their eyes still searched every inch of the hallway within the mines, anticipating anything that may throw itself their way. They kept their steady pace, Jo was able to grab two more collections of power stones, making use of their time until they would inevitably reach another group of enemies.

And soon they did. For a little further down the hallway sat three more cell worms who noticed them immediately, causing each of them to dodge forward at the same time. 

“Move!” Rem called out, his arm also coming to Jo’s right shoulder as he shoved her off towards the wall of the pathway. Meanwhile, he had thrown his body towards the left, allowing the group of worms to pass between them. 

The tactic had worked, but only momentarily before the group turned around and placed their empty gazes on them once more. 

Jo took a second to glance toward Rem, seeing the way he rolled up his sleeves as he prepared for the fight that would soon find them. Nodding to herself, Jo tightened her jaw as her sights went back to the worms, her grip adjusting on the hammer as she bent her knees. 

And as expected, they charged again, rapidly making their way towards the team of two, leaving Jo to await the moment they would reach them. Rem, however, did not feel like waiting. Instead, he moved forward to meet them, throwing punches toward two different worms as he allowed only one to slip past him. As Jo watched him, she became aware of what he was doing. He had taken matters into his own hands - challenging two worms so that Jo wouldn’t find herself in the same predicament as before. Rem could handle two at a time while Jo could not.

Left with her single opponent, Jo took a step forward as the worm slithered closer, prompting her to lift her hammer for battle. As before, she struck the worm’s body with as much force as she could manage, watching it react to the sensation of the pain briefly before it would come after her again. Unable to get her hammer up in time, the creature threw its body forward, its head - which was oddly hard - crashing into Jo’s left shoulder with a force that caused her to fall and slam her back against the wall. 

A hiss of breath slid through her teeth as she experienced the pain, though she didn’t have much time to dwell on the sensation. The worm was already winding up, ready to take her injured state as an opportunity to strike again. 

And it did. Within seconds, it came forward, leading with its head once more as it made its way to Jo. Only, she quickly threw her body to the side, clearing herself from the worm's blow as it rammed its head right into the wall instead. The impact caused it to teeter, clearly dazed by the self-inflicted hit. Now it was Jo’s turn to take advantage of his weakened state, leading her to draw her hammer down on its body as she grunted, her hair flopping into her face just as the metal collided with its skin. 

Within seconds, the worm fell to the floor, giving up their duel as it laid asleep at her feet. Seeing it caused Jo’s chest to heave, the breath leaving her causing the hair in her face to blow back and forth. A sweat had broken out underneath her clothes, even gently gathering on her upper lip and forehead. 

God, this was a lot of work.

Her upper arms were beginning to hurt, her legs shaking slightly underneath her. There was a sick feeling in her stomach that caused an acidic liquid to keep creeping up her throat before she would swallow it down. The whole sensation burned, making her body long for water. 

However, even with all those things considered, Jo still managed to keep swallowing it down, to wipe the sheen from her forehead with the back of her sleeve. She didn’t allow her body to slump to the floor, to take a few breaths as she tried to ease herself. Instead, she found herself leaning into her discomfort, even relishing in the pain in her shoulder and back that were likely muted due to her continued adrenaline. 

It was like nothing she’d experienced before.

“You good?”

Rem’s voice suddenly reached her, causing her to look up from the worm before her eyes met the man standing in front of her. She hadn't even realized he’d finished off the other two worms.

Taking a few more breaths, Jo nodded. 

“Yeah,” she stated. 

Carrying on, Rem and Jo’s steps had become faster, their bodies pushing on with more force than they had before. They continued down the long pathway, Jo pausing twice to reach down and collect some more discarded power stones. However, there were no other items to be found.

What they did find though, was another group of enemies waiting for them. They had reached a large room again, standing at the end of the hall as they stared out at the group of worms inhabiting the opening. 

Five of them, to be exact. Two cell worms and three tunnel worms.

“Think we can handle this…” Rem asked quietly, his head barely turning to her as his eyes remained outward. Her gaze stayed on the worms as well, her arms rising slightly as she readied herself.

“Definitely,” she answered. 

As if her reply had been some sort of command, both of them came charging out of the hall, throwing themselves right into the mix of the worms. Immediately, they began to offer blows, dancing around as Rem would swing at two or three different creatures while Jo would swing her hammer at one only to dodge a headbutt from another. 

It continued like this for a few moments longer until they managed to get two worms down, Rem working on taking down a third. Meanwhile, Jo was struggling with her own. She had swung her hammer at it, but it had slipped out of the way only to charge her until she was backed up into a little nook within the room. There, she held up her hammer again, ready to redeem herself when the worm took her by surprise. However, this time it did not dodge her efforts but instead chose to knock her down, using the end of its tail to quickly sweep her legs out from under her. Jo fell right onto her backside, grunting as she collided with the sand beneath her - a shock of pain running up her spine. 

Frustrated, Jo looked up at her opponent with a knitted brow, watching as it pulled its head back so it could soon throw it in her direction. However, she did not give it the gratification of hitting her again. Instead, she pulled a leg back towards her chest before she kicked it forward, slamming into the worm’s head before it could manage to reach her. Thankfully, the tactic had worked, her aching leg somehow bringing enough force to knock the worm backward as it shook its head to recover. And as it did, another worm seemed to take interest in their battle, choosing to help out its friend as it set its gaze on Jo. 

Two against one. 

Instinctively, her eyes flashed over to Rem, but she found that he would not be coming to her rescue this time. He was already concerned with a worm of his own, his fists and legs flying in various directions as he tried to strike it wherever he saw fit. 

Her gaze went back to the worms before her, a slow sigh deflating her chest as she forced herself to stand. She brought the hammer with her, watching the creatures as she regained her balance, attempting to anticipate the moment they may strike. She was sure they wouldn’t wait for her to fully recover before they did. 

And she was right. Just as she wrapped both hands on her hammer, they both swam forward, sure to hit her at the exact same time. She had no time to think, only to act. 

Lifting the hammer, she was determined to somehow strike both of them, but she knew she didn’t have enough time or strength to use her hammer on one and then immediately on the other. She needed to somehow do it at the same time - two birds with one stone.

Feeling the weight of the hammer, Jo threw her faith into her body as she swung it forward with everything that she had. However, it appeared that she hadn’t known her own strength as she swung the hammer forward and wide, hitting one worm in the head before the momentum and the weight of her weapon were completely spinning her around, never losing any speed or force. Soon she had whipped around again, the hammer finding the second worm right in the neck, the impact sending it sailing toward a collection of some old wooden crates. 

And then they were down, Jo’s expression incredulous as she stared down at their unconscious bodies. 

How the hell had she just done that!?

Perhaps it was simply a matter of “fight or flight” as Jo couldn’t fathom how her body had known to try a technique that her mind would have never thought of trying. Swinging the weapon, spinning her body - it had certainly gotten the job done. 

“That was amazing,” Rem said, appearing at her side as he tried to regain his breath. “I saw the whole thing.”

“I don’t even know what I did. I mean, I guess I do. But I didn’t realize what I was doing until I had already done it,” she said, her words rushed and jumbled as her body was buzzing with electricity. 

“Well, it definitely looked like you knew what you were doing. You’re a natural,” he voiced, his hand falling on her shoulder. 

Jo’s lips parted, her eyes slightly wide as she allowed his words to seep in. She wanted to question his declaration, to have him elaborate. However, she found now was not the time to get caught up in such matters, especially as Rem was already moving on. 

“Now we need to figure out where to go next,” he said, gazing around as his hand slipped away. 

“Right,” Jo swallowed, mirroring his actions as she glanced over at the rock walls surrounding them. The only opening she could see belonged to the pathway from which they had just come, which wouldn't do them any good. But then where were they supposed to go?

“Looks like we need to go up,” Rem answered her thoughts, his eyes aimed upward as he placed his hands on his hips.

Jo followed his gaze, her own eyes falling on the pathway he had been referring to. There were slight inclines that led up to a ladder, though it wasn’t clear where they were supposed to go after that. Everything was blocked by a large platform hanging over their heads.

“Huh…” Jo breathed, furrowing her brow at the makeshift obstacle course. “Guess you’re right.”

“Stay here for a sec,” he said then. “I’ll check and see if it's safe first.”

Jo nodded at this, pushing her hair from her face as Rem started to make his way towards a collection of boxes. He stepped over a worm’s body before he reached them, climbing on top of one box before stepping up onto another. She continued to watch him, admiring his ease as he maneuvered his way up to a metal bridge, moving up it before he reached another and repeated the action. Only then, he no longer had another path to follow, but a dead-end against the rock wall. Rem’s eyes studied the roadblock before he turned his head to the right, studying a large box that hung by some frail rope. 

Without hesitation, he jumped through the space, landing onto the box in a crouched position as it gently swung back and forth through the air.

“Holy shit,” Jo hissed under her breath, feeling a prickle rise in her spine as Rem’s expression remained smooth, his body composed. 

Once the box began to steady, his eyes turned elsewhere, this time to his left as he seemed to find the next road to take. However, it wasn’t a road, but rather a metal ladder that sat away from the box. He’d have to jump again in order to reach it, though Jo knew it wouldn't be a problem - not for him anyway. 

Proving her right, Rem barely shifted backward until his body was springing through the air, landing right onto the ladder with incredible precision. From there, he climbed his way upward, reaching the metal platform where he found solid footing once more. 

And she thought her spinning motion had been badass. Rem put her to shame.

Then he disappeared, his body blocked by the upper landing, only his footsteps reaching her ears as he made his way along it. 

“See anything?” she called up at him, now aware that she was completely alone, her hands tightening on the hammer. 

However, he did not answer her. There was only silence filling the room as even his footsteps had come to an end. 

“Rem?” she called up again, her throat running dry as soon as his name left her mouth. Her heart skipped a beat within her chest, her fingers turning white as her grasp tightened. 

And then she saw him, his head popping out so he could gaze down at her, his body positioned at the very edge of the platform. 

“I think you may need to come up here, Jo,” he spoke. “There’s no pathway, but there is a switch.”

A switch?

Not fully understanding, Jo found herself nodding anyway. She then began to take steps towards the boxes, her hands aching from her still tensed grasp.

“You can leave the hammer down there,” Rem’s voice rang out again. “I don’t think it’s going to do you much good up here.”

Sure.

Noting this, she uncurled her fingers from the handle, her shaky arms allowing the head of the hammer to meet the ground before she stepped away from it. However, as she stared at it she realized how much she hated to part with it. Something just didn’t seem right about leaving one's only defense behind. And yet, even though her indifference, she knew it was the right choice. There was no way she would be able to make the climb with the hammer hanging in her hands or from her back. She even wondered if she could manage the incline without it. 

Wiggling her way up the boxes, Jo soon reached the same metal bridge that she’d seen Rem walk up moments before. She followed his same path, shuffling up one of the inclines before she went up another. The ground below her pulled farther and farther away, though the height didn’t necessarily scare her. She was used to sitting on top of tall ladders to finish her builds or even using a jetpack within the abandoned ruins whenever she was allowed. 

However, what made her limbs slowly grow uneasy was the next step in her path, which wasn’t a step at all. It was a jump, right onto a hanging box. Now _that_...that slightly scared her. 

Unlike Rem, Jo _did_ hesitate as she stared out at the swinging box, her fingers threatening to knit together as stared at the old ropes with uncertainty. She knew it would likely support her as it had held Rem only a few minutes prior. It was only that she didn’t trust herself to actually make the jump. Jo wasn’t exactly known for being light on her feet or even having a normal sense of balance, for that matter. She was constantly tripping over herself or even nothing at all. She was falling off of ladders, getting knocked back by unexpected ghosts, hitting her head on light fixtures that she’d installed.

The thought made Jo pull her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes mesmerized by the slightly swinging box before her. 

“You’ll be okay, Jo,” Rem called from above her. 

A slow breath fell from her nose, her heart hammering as she watched the box swing to her. 

“I’d come down, but I don’t think the box can support us both,” he spoke again.

Jo nodded, the box swinging away. 

“Just get a running start, grab hold of anything you can once you land on the box. Even if you grab the rope then you can pull yourself up,” he advised.

Again Jo nodded, and the box swung back towards her again.

And then she was jumping, throwing herself through the air before she confirmed that she was fully ready. She felt weightless for a moment until she didn’t. Until her body was crashing down in a jumble right onto the box. She did not land in the same graceful crouched position he had, but right on her stomach as a rush of air flew out from her mouth. And then she was sliding, the movement of the box going back and forth no longer keeping her secure or steady. 

“Jo!”

Realizing what was happening, her hands flew out in various directions, her body clamoring upward until she could scramble over to one of the ropes and grab hold, the box still moving all around as she kept herself on top of it.

“Nice job,” Rem spoke from above, sounding breathless.

Still, she swung, releasing her own sigh as she felt like a frazzled mess. And likely she looked like one - her hair sticking out in various directions as another layer of sweet covered her. No part of her wanted to leave the swaying box, but she knew it was inevitable. She had to move on, another jump immediately awaiting her. And it certainly wouldn't be an ideal leap either, as Jo’s current position had the box on a tilt, leaving her with less than ideal standards to push off from. 

“Here,” Rem said then, causing Jo to look up. He was coming back down the ladder until he was at a little higher than the box. There, he kept one arm and one leg on the rings of the ladder before he was reaching out his other hand to her, his left leg hanging off as a means to balance himself. 

“Take my hand and I can help pull you over,” he explained.

“Rem,” she finally found her voice. “There’s no way you can support me.”

“Ouch,” he said, trying a laugh. “Are you trying to wound my pride? I can hold you, trust me. You have no idea how many times I’ve had to support Arlo’s full body weight.”

That was fair. Perhaps should have considered that before she’d even made the claim, but it appeared that her better sense had briefly abandoned her. She figured she could blame that on her nerves and the fact that she currently hung twenty feet in the air on top of an unstable box.

“Okay,” she breathed. 

Still holding onto the rope, Jo shuffled closer to the edge of the box, Rem’s hand only a foot away from her then. Slowly, she reached out to him, her stomach tightening as she completed the motion. She didn’t think she was going to reach him when Rem leaned even further, finally grabbing hold of her. Then, both of their touch drew upward until they could grasp each other around the forearm, Rem’s own pulling causing the box under her to draw closer to him as well as she still held onto the rope.

“Okay, now let go of the box,” he told her. 

“Are you sure?” she asked. 

“Yes. Let go and step off,” he tried again. 

With a leap in her heart, Jo did as she was told, her stomach flying into her throat as the rope fell from her hand. And then the box was no longer under her feet, her body instead swinging through the air as she felt her other hand squeeze into the muscle of Rem’s forearm. 

As she moved through their air, she heard Rem grunt, his body shaking above as his other hand still held onto the ladder. And then she was soon reaching the ladder as well, nearly smashing right into it before she threw her legs out, the bottoms of her feet hitting a ring of the ladder to stop the possibility of her hitting her face.

“Now grab on!” Rem ordered from above. 

Blinking with wide eyes, Jo placed her feet on the ring below instead, her free hand grasping onto the ring in front of her face. She then let go of him, putting her other hand on the ladder as she fully supported herself against the metal. 

“Oh my God,” she stated to herself before her eyes slid upward. “Rem, we did it!”

“We did,” he panted, his weight leaning backward as his shoulders slightly slumped. “Now, come on,” he nodded. “Let's get this thing started.”

Nodding at his order, they both climbed up the ladder until they could reach the platform. From there, he led her down the brief path until they reached a large, yellow machine. However, it was quiet, clearly turned off, and unused as it wore an inch of dust along its surface. 

“You’re right,” Jo spoke as her eyes continued to scan it. “It’s a switch.”

“Can you get it started?” he asked, looking over all the controls. 

“I think so… but that's only if it still works. It doesn’t seem to be broken or anything, it probably just needs some fuel,” she explained.

Noting this herself, she began to look around the side of the machine, soon finding the compartment where one would place some sort of fuel or energy for the machine to use. It was empty, causing Jo to wrinkle her nose as she began to look around her feet. 

The machine was much older than the furnaces and table saws that she had in her own workshop. With her own machines, she would usually use wood or something of that sort to fuel them. 

Well, that or…

Jo’s eyes widened with understanding, her neck straightening just as the thought came into her mind. She then reached into her pocket, pulling out the items she’d collected within the hallways of the mine, shining smooth and blue. 

“Power stones,” she stated, then moving right to the side of the machine again. She threw three inside of the compartment before closing it, then pushing the rest of the stones back in her pocket. From there, she went back to the controls, feeling Rem’s presence right beside her. 

“The power stones are for…” he began.

“Fuel,” she confirmed. “As long as they work then the switch should be perfectly fine.”

As if on command, Jo then flipped the switch of the machine, causing it to rattle before it roared to life, the front of it lighting up.

“Yes!” she called out, her hands raising from pure delight. Her reaction pulled a laugh from Rem, who then watched as she began to press a few other buttons and then another switch before she took a step away.

“That should do it,” she concluded. 

Smiling, they both began to look around themselves and then below, searching for any newly open pathways. However, they then glanced back at each other, their faces filled with confusion instead.

“I don’t see anything,” Jo concluded.

Rem huffed before giving a nod.

“That can only mean one thing…” he began, causing Jo to lift a brow. “It probably opened a doorway somewhere else.”

With those words, her expression smoothed once more, an image falling into her mind. There had been the hallway they’d visited before, one that held three different pathways. Only one had been open at the time. 

“We’re going to have to retrace our steps,” he concluded.

A harsh sigh escaped Jo’s lips, but still, she nodded. 

They were one step closer, but still so far off.

“Okay. No time to lose then,” she stated.

Accepting this, Rem led the way back down the metal path until they reached the ladder once more. From there, both of them completed their little obstacle course again, Rem supporting Jo through the entire thing until they soon stood within the sand of the mine floor. He began to make his way towards the doorway while Jo quickly retrieved her hammer, resting the head of it onto her shoulder as she held the handle in her hands. 

“This is like a maze,” Jo slightly complained as they headed back the way they’d come. The only upside was that they didn’t have to face any worms - for the time being, at least - as they’d already taken care of the ones who had been inhabiting those same hallways. 

“They usually are,” Rem said casually, though he still shook his head as he stared ahead.

“How long have you been doing this?” Jo asked, stepping over a worm's body.

“You mean fighting mindless creatures or serving as a Corp?” he replied.

She shrugged, giving a small laugh. “Is there really a difference?”

To that, he hummed. “I guess not…” he trailed off for a moment. “I was on the Civil Corps based in Lucien for a while actually, but I came back to Portia after I got hurt.”

Jo raised both her brows. “You got hurt?”

He nodded. “Took an arrow to the knee.”

 _Wow_ , Jo thought, her eyes moving to Rem’s legs.

She would have never guessed.

“But then I healed up and, well, Arlo recruited me for the Civil Corps here. I couldn’t say no,” Rem continued.

“Was that because Arlo forced you? Or because you missed it?” she asked, thinking of the red-haired Captain, her lips threatening a smile. 

“Probably a little bit of both,” he replied lightly. “Took a little convincing at first, but I couldn’t stay away even if I wanted to.”

“I can understand that,” Jo replied.

“I thought about quitting once,” he admitted, perking Jo’s curiosities once more. “But then Sam joined….”

“Oh,” the word fell from Jo’s mouth.

_Oohhhhhhhh!_

Her realization suddenly threatened for a smile to stretch across the entirety of her face, for Jo to throw an elbow into Rem’s side. However, she didn’t allow herself to do either of those things, especially after she registered Rem’s next words.

They were quieter, his tone more clipped than the one he’d used in the moments prior.

“I really hope she’s okay.”

With this, the weight of their situation came rushing down on them again, a firm reminder of the reason they’d found themselves within those mines in the first place. It had slipped their minds, but only briefly, both of them well aware that there was still an urgency at hand.

“She’s fine, Rem,” Jo said. “You know Sam. There’s no way she can’t be anything other than fine.”

Rem nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

They fell silent then, continuing down the path as they passed by another group of worms they had already defeated. Jo was aware they were coming up on the room from before, soon to find out if another door had in fact opened from her simple flip of a switch.

“And Arlo will be fine too,” Rem said suddenly, his voice catching her by surprise. She had to turn her eyes towards him to make sure he had actually said the words.

“I know that goes without saying, but Arlo is fine. He handles himself better than anyone I know,” Rem stated. 

His gaze then turned to her, both of them quiet as they only exchanged a glance. At first, it was nothing, just her eyes meeting his until Jo felt herself nod. Just a single nod as her expression remained blank.

And then they looked forward again, both continuing their quick steps across the sand.

“And I’m sure Mint is fine too,” she breathed. 

After another stretch of hallway, they found the opening to the large room once more, Jo’s stomach turning as her gaze stretched out over the sand to the other doorways.

“Bingo,” Rem voiced.

_Thank, God._

Moving right towards the gate, Jo was just about to pass through when she noticed Rem stop beside her. 

“So these are the old shafts,” Rem said then, causing her eyes to move to him again. And then he stared back, lifting a brow though he didn’t exactly look amused. “You’ve proved you can handle yourself so far, but now we need to be extra careful.”

A sudden weight found itself on Jo’s skin.

“More cell worms?” she asked, pulling her hammer from its resting place on her shoulder.

“Maybe. Maybe not,” he said plainly. He then took a few steps further, walking through the threshold before he turned toward her again. 

“It’s said that there were people left underground from the old days down here,” he continued. “The rumors say they’re no longer human and have become something...else.”

It took a few seconds for his words to set in, Jo even waited a few seconds longer to see if he’d been joking. However, as he continued to simply stare at her, she suddenly realized that he’d been dead serious.

“What!?” The word erupted from her then, though Jo kept her tone hushed. She then moved forward as well, looking around as she came to a stop at his side.

“Creepy, right?” he mused.

“Rem…” she began, looking at him as she continued to feel the weight of his words. 

“Don’t worry,” he cut her off. “Like I said… only rumors.”

Rumors from who?

“We investigated some leads a while back. Didn’t find anything,” he finished with a shrug. And that’s all he offered her as he then turned, walking away from her as though the whole exchange hadn't occurred.

Meanwhile, Jo continued to stand within the doorway, her lips parted as she felt her body and mind completely stunned. But nevertheless, she found she had to continue, leaving her to glance behind herself before she jogged to catch up.

Once she reached his side, they continued to walk in silence, Jo’s ears perked for any sounds of slithering from the hallways ahead, but she heard nothing. Only the sounds of their own footsteps reached her. 

“I don’t think there’s anything here,” she spoke, her voice hushed again.

“Don’t be fooled,” Rem replied. “That’s how they get you when you least expect it.”

They carried on a few feet further, Jo taking another chance to glance backward as another wave of uneasiness found her. 

And then she did hear something. But it wasn’t any slithering or the sound of a worm’s body whipping back and forth in an attack - instead, it was a weird smacking noise, like a palm meeting a face. 

“What is -” Jo began, but found that she was interrupted as her eyes found the source of the noise.

Only then did her full question come tumbling out of her.

“What is _that!_?” she said, no longer keeping her voice low. After all, there was no use. Whatever creature stood before them was twice their size in both height and width, it had probably already seen them coming from a mile away.

But that wasn’t what bothered Jo. What bothered her was the fact that this “thing” was one of the strangest creatures she'd ever seen. It was like a mix between a beaver and a seal, the sound she’d heard before being the creature smacking its arm...or _flipper_ against its own skin. The action caused Jo to bring her eyes to its stomach, where it wore both a shirt and bikini top, its head even dressed in a hat and sunglasses.

“It’s a Bikini Flipper,” Rem informed her, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Jo wanted to huff then. 

_I don’t know why I’m surprised anymore._

“Let’s get rid of this guy before he gets rid of us,” Rem advised.

Just like that, he went rushing toward it, pushing a punch right into the creature's gut the second he reached it. The “Bikini Flipper” heaved over a little, but seemed semi-unfazed as it straightened up once again. And then it came toward Rem, swiping its flippers at him as it charged forward.

_Well, this’ll be a story for my grandkids._

Snapping out of it, Jo jogged toward the battle as well, her hammer placed within her hands as she put herself right in the thick of it. While the creature was focused on Rem, she took to hitting it in the back with her hammer, noticing its body squirm as it experienced the blow. 

As before, Rem and Jo began a new dance with the giant seal, moving around one another as they tried to stay out of its grasp. It continued to advance on them, but it was easy to dodge due to its slow stride and heavy movements.

“Is this one of those mutated things?” Jo called out her question to Rem, hitting its side with her hammer again. 

“I’d like to say no, but the fact that it’s wearing clothes makes me think otherwise,” he yelled back, landing his own blow on its other side. 

“You can say that again,” she said under her breath. 

Hitting the monster again and again, Jo started to have her doubts that they would ever actually defeat it. After all, it did appear to be a seal of some sort, meaning it was covered in blubber. Who was to say that every blow or punch they gave wasn’t just bouncing off of it and leaving it fairly unscathed? They would be there all night if that was the case. 

As Rem landed a few more punches, Jo’s eyes began to wander around the room. They then found another doorway covered by a gate, leading her to believe that was their next path to explore. However, there was the matter of actually getting the gate to rise. 

_There has to be a switch somewhere._

Glancing around again, she searched for a similar yellow machine as before but found nothing. In fact, she couldn’t see anything at all that resembled any sort of switch or even a box containing a lever, only chalky sand and scattered rock. How was that possible?

Hearing Rem grunt, Jo came back to her senses, once again lifting her hammer before she drove it down onto the seal’s tail. Immediately, it released a roar, echoing over the walls of the mine just before Rem rendered it speechless with a punch to the face. The impact caused the creature to wobble, shaking its head in an effort to regain its composure.

“That seemed to be effective!” Jo voiced, as she took a step back so she wouldn’t be knocked over by the creature’s unsteady movements.

“You’re right. Let’s try this again!” Rem hollered. 

Just then, the monster’s tail sat in front of him, causing Rem to jump into action. Jo watched as he jumped into the air, aiming forward until he brought himself down onto the seal’s sail, driving his heels into its skin. Again, the seal roared, but also leaned forward in pain, its face uncomfortably close to Jo, who had to take another step back in surprise. 

“Now, Jo!” Rem called out.

“Right,” she stated, regaining her composure as she forced her body to move forward instead of away again. She needed to hit him in the face and she needed it to be a good blow.

Just as this realization reached her, Jo’s body instantly fell into an agreement, knowing just what to do. She reeled her arms back, into the same baseball swing motion, until she drove it forward again with more force than she’d managed all day. From there, she became light on her feet, allowing the hammer to pull her along as she hit the creature in the face once, only for the hammer to continue, swing her around, and then come back around and hit the monster on the other side of the face even harder. 

Her feet became solid in the ground again, her eyes on the seal as she saw it teeter, its flippers hitting its stomach as its roar bellowed out, but soon began to wither. And then its eyes crossed, closed, and its body fell backward onto the sand. 

The moment its body collided into the earth, the door from Jo’s left sprang open, clearing the way to their next destination.

“What the heck -” she began, staring at it.

“Come on!” Rem said, not allowing her to gather her thoughts before he went sprinting towards it. 

“Did that door open just because we defeated that thing?” she called out incredulously.

“Are you honestly surprised?” Rem asked, pushing forward.

And then Jo sighed, looking back at the seal before she looked forward again.

_No. No, I’m not._

Still, they continued their sprint, Jo’s pace slower than usual as the sand blew up from her feet. Nevertheless, she managed not to slip, staying on Rem’s heels the whole time. 

“There’s a split up ahead,” Rem called back. “Which way?”

Jo let out a breathy laugh. “Your guess is as good as mine!”

Taking that point in his stride, Rem steered left just as they reached the split, Jo not hesitating to do the same. However, they didn’t continue much further until they ran into a new opponent. Waiting for them was another cell worm, which didn’t phase Jo in the slightest. After all, they had just defeated a freaking _bikini-wearing beaver seal_. 

After a few good blows, the worm was down, allowing the two to head further down the hallway. With quick steps, they reached two tunnel worms, leaving Rem to take one while Jo took the other. Once again, they defeated these creatures with ease and accuracy before they both stood ready to carry on. 

“Alright,” Jo nodded, taking a few steps forward as Rem turned to follow. Up ahead was another turn in the hall, rendering them blind to whatever sat ahead. But regardless, Jo was ready to keep her feet moving, to jump around that corner and come out swinging to whatever creature remained behind it. 

Now in the front, Jo had to turn her head slightly over her shoulder to catch a glance at her companion, even providing him with a smile as their feet kept a quick pace below them. How much farther would they have to carry them?

Holding onto the thought, Jo kept her sights back on Rem as she was ready to scavenge his own thoughts for an answer - not that he would necessarily know more than her. 

“There are three doors in that main hallway, and we've only gone through two,” she began, still looking back at him. “Do you think that-”

Although, her curiosities were never put to rest. 

Just then, Jo’s was instead rendered speechless as she barely registered an object jumping out from her right side. She didn't even have a chance to properly turn toward it before she felt a firm blow smacking right into her face. It felt like a whip had caught her across her right cheek, the impact knocking her to the side as her back slammed into the wall behind her, allowing dust to rain down all around. The same stinging sensation spread throughout her shoulder blades, causing her to gasp in pain as all the air emptied out of her. 

“Jo! Jesus,” Rem spoke, his sights turning to the worm. 

Before Jo could even realize what was happening, Rem had the worm on the ground, its sleeping head only inches from her feet. Still, she sat on the sand, trying to regain the air in her lungs as her hand moved up to her cheek. It stung like hell, causing her to wince as she touched the pained spot. 

“You okay?” Rem crouched at her side as Jo pulled her hand away, her eyes studying the liquid staining her fingers.

Blood.

“Yeah, I’m good,” she answered regardless of the pain in her back and face, even in her lungs. 

“That’s a pretty good gash you’ve got on your cheek. Try not to move your face too much, it might just end up bleeding more,” he advised. 

“I’ll try,” Jo breathed, slightly shaking her head. She then let out another pant, looking at the worm at her feet and then up the path.

They had to be close.

“Wanna help me up?” she asked.

Nodding, Rem came to a full stand before he was extending a hand to her. Jo made sure to give him the hand not covered in blood, gritting her teeth as he pulled her up to her feet.

“Talk about a cheap shot,” she grumbled, dusting off her pants as she stood in front of him. Her hand then moved to her shoulder, rubbing her thumb over a spot as she tried to keep her expression smooth. 

“They’re all cheap shots,” he replied, his gaze moving to her hand. “You sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jo insisted, her touch falling from her shoulder before she leaned to grab her fallen hammer. “Don’t worry about me.”

Though a look of indifference flashed over his face, Rem still nodded. For that, Jo almost felt grateful. She couldn’t imagine her words weren’t really all that reassuring, especially considering the way she looked. More hair had escaped her ponytail, blood was falling from her cheek, and her shirt was now stained with smudges of dirt and sand. And yet, Rem had chosen to take her word. It was certainly different than the normal pushback she usually received.

“This way,” Rem nodded, taking his rightful place as their leader. After all, the last time Jo had tried to lead the way she had been slapped across the face, literally. 

Their steps were more sluggish, Rem likely keeping the slower pace on Jo’s behalf. She much preferred the sprinting they’d been doing only moments ago, but she knew for a fact that she couldn’t maintain it now.

Scooting around a corner, they found another room being revealed to them, though it didn’t provide any further pathways. Only four new enemies to handle - three cell worms and one tunnel worm.

_Alright...let’s do this._

Diving into the fight, Jo could see Rem from the corner of her eye. His fists were just as direct and forceful, his stature strong as he handled his two opponents. Jo, on the other hand, was not as precise or motivated. Though she still managed to swing her hammer again and again at her two worms, she found that her movements were becoming more sloppy, the hammer landing the blow, but not having as much of an impact. It took her slightly longer to take down these worms than the previous enemies in her path, and she’d managed to experience some lashes on her own arms during the entire fight as well. 

“Another switch,” Rem said once they stood alone. “Got any more power stones?”

Jo nodded, slowly turning her head to the machine as she pulled out three more stones. There, she placed them into the side door, allowing it to close before she repeated the same mechanics as before. Sure enough, it came to life and she was able to flip the switch to a door she couldn’t see.

“Back the way we came again?” Jo asked as she looked to Rem, her tired eyes reaching his face. 

Silently, he nodded, watching Jo as she made her way toward him and they then walked out of the room side by side. 

Once again, their walk back was harmless, no new opponents visiting them as they had already cleared their path. Though they maintained a steady stride, they soon found themselves back in the main room, noting that the middle pathway had been opened. 

There was always something about a middle pathway that seemed so unsettling. But then again, Jo also knew that this was the last path to venture, meaning that the others _had_ to be somewhere ahead. So even if it was unnerving, at least it was also the light at the end of the tunnel.

Allowing this idea to fuel her, Jo took a step toward the open doorway but came to a stop once she felt Rem’s hand on her arm.

“I think you should hang back,” he told her plainly. “I can handle it from here.”

His words felt heavy on her chest, her face completely expressionless as she only stared up at him and searched his eyes with her own. She couldn’t even feel his touch on her arm anymore, her chest squeezing too much for even her pain to faze her. 

“You know I can’t do that,” she replied, shaking her head. Through their eye contact, Jo’s gaze shifted between his eyes, scanning his entire face as she was desperate to convey any message her insides were willing to reveal. She’d come too far, fought too hard, just to have Rem suddenly cut her from the team. Yes, she was hurt. Yes, she was tired. But while those things mattered to him, she didn’t care one bit. Staying behind now…

Jo felt herself retract into her mind, her eyes no longer seeing Rem before her, but the images she wished to face instead. Only, she hadn’t necessarily expected the scene that fell into her mind - of her standing in her kitchen, flour coating the air around her, the swipe of at thumb gracing her bottom lip. It was nearly unbelievable that the scene had only occurred just that morning. She could still feel the warmth on my mouth and inside of her bloodstream even now...unless she’d managed to somehow cut her lip open somehow and she was only mistaking the sensation.

But regardless, she wasn’t going to sit back and wait. Rem had to know that she needed to continue on, to confirm with her own two eyes that their friends were safe. As they’d said, all three of them had to be fine, she couldn’t lead herself to believe otherwise. However, that hadn’t kept her anxieties from sitting within her stomach all afternoon, only making more bile run up her throat each time she thought about the details of their predicament. 

Especially when her mind would wander...toying with the cruel thought that she’d never feel that thumb on her lip again, never see those deep blue eyes peering safely down at her once more.

“I’m coming with you,” her final words filled the space between them. 

She waited, Rem still staring down at her as he gently pursed his lips as if he were tasting her words in his mouth. Although, she couldn’t tell if he found them bitter or sweet.

And yet, his hand soon fell from her arms, a sigh passing through his lips.

“Then let's at least take a moment to rest,” he tried.

Now that she would allow. She still held the same determination in her bones as before, but her arms and legs were a little wobbly from her combat. She couldn’t imagine how Rem didn’t feel the same, but then again he had experience, training. She wondered if he was even _slightly_ rattled by anything they’d endured, though it was very doubtful. 

Standing there, Jo rolled out her shoulders gently, easing herself as she tried another pass of her fingers along the cut on her cheek. When she removed them again, she found more blood coating her fingers, this collection larger than the first. She’d likely gone against Rem’s advice and moved her face too much, causing the wound to open more. She wondered if she’d even need stitches. 

Wiping the blood on her shirt, Jo became aware of the heat across her face, though it had nothing to do with the blood. Instead, it was caused by Rem’s stare burning into her, bringing her to look back at him. 

“Arlo is never gonna forgive me for this,” he stated gently, shaking his head. 

Jo swallowed. “Why do you say that?”

Rem shook his head once more, his gaze promptly leaving her as he looked towards the last doorway to explore. 

“I think you know why,” he said, his tone unwavering, completely direct. 

Before she could say anything else, Rem began to walk forward, heading right toward the center pathway. Jo reacted to his movements, supporting the hammer in her weak hands as she ordered her legs to carry her further. She knew that even as he walked that she could pose her questions, but she chose not to. They were stuck inside of her and she didn’t bother to coax them out.

Passing through the doorway, both of their eyes began to study the scene that laid ahead of them. Jo nearly raised her hammer in defense before she realized that it was no use, there was no actual threat - the job had already been done.

Ahead of them laid a dozen unconscious cell and tunnel worms, their bodies scattered all over the sand in complete defeat. Jo almost fell into confusion when Rem’s voice was suddenly echoing over the walls, his body rushing forward.

“That’s Sam’s boxing glove,” he exclaimed, scoping something up from the sand. Sure enough, it was one of the gloves that Sam wore on the daily. “They must have passed through here,” he concluded.

Jo’s eyes snapped upward, back to the worms as she studied every nook and cranny before them. Could the others be hiding somewhere nearby? If that was the case then why hadn’t they come to the gate when they’d likely heard Rem and Jo before?

“Sam, Arlo!?” Rem called out then, taking another step forward as he scanned the hallway ahead. And then they both listened, eager for another sound at all.

Nothing.

Rem sighed, looking down at the glove before shooting a glance back at Jo.

“At least we know we’re on the right track,” he stated. “Come on.” 

Stepping over countless worm bodies, they furthered their way down the hall, continuing to listen for any new sounds. Jo longed to call out their friends’ names though she stopped herself, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves as they didn’t know what else remained ahead. So instead she stayed quiet, fueled with Rem’s confirmation that they were on the right track, knowing that this all had to come to an end soon. 

Finally, they found another opening where three more worms stood ready to fight. They were vicious at first, likely unhappy about what happened to their own friends back at the start of the hallway. However, Jo and Rem quickly knocked them down, leaving them in the same soundless sleep as the others.

After this defeat, two new doorways sat before them, one to their right that was inaccessible due to another gate and then one to their left, completely open. 

“Left it is,” Rem stated.

Down that path, two more cell worms greeted them. Rem immediately jumped on one while Jo tirelessly swung at the other, hitting it once before she missed the other two blows. Thankfully, Rem managed to jump in and finish it off, leaving Jo to give him a nod as she stood out of breath. 

Once they reached the end of the hall, they made use of Jo’s other set of skills as she started yet another yellow machine and flipped a familiar switch. Behind them, in the distance, they heard a gate begin to rise, causing Rem and Jo to look at one another. 

“Must have been the other doorway,” Jo concluded, straightening up as she rested the hammer against her shoulder again. However, it was not as comfortable as it had been before.

“We have to be getting close,” Rem stated as they continued back down the hall. “We _have_ to be.”

Getting through the other doorway, Jo began to feel her head getting fuzzy, her body hanging like a weight, though she somehow managed to keep her posture straight and composed. She didn’t know how much more of this she could handle, but she knew her same determination from earlier still reigned through - she’d face whatever she had to in order to reach the end. Even if Rem had to drag her the rest of the way, she knew she would still slide along, mindlessly swinging her hammer at spiky worms and beaver seals. 

She’d do it just so she could see for herself that the others were okay. 

They continued on like this, Jo waiting for the moment another enemy would appear before them, but nothing did. Even as they turned down another hall and then another, nothing stood in their path. 

She didn’t know whether that was a good or bad sign.

Finally, they reached another hallway, but one that was wider than the ones they’d passed through before. The pair noted this simultaneously, causing them to look around though they found no secret nooks for worms to hide or any other surprises for that matter. It was just a hall….that soon led to an opening of a large room. 

“Hang back a sec,” Rem told her, causing her to freeze as he took cautious steps forward. He then stopped at an edge, looking up before he started to look down, his eyes scanning the walls. 

“It’s like a drop-off, a giant hole. There's no door, but there's a ramp leading -”

“Rem!”

The sound of another voice caused Jo’s eyes to widen, her breath catching in her throat as she stared over at Rem. She watched as his gaze turned downward, a bit of a smile reaching his mouth as his sights fell elsewhere. 

“Arlo! You guys are okay!” he called down. 

Images of the redhead began to fill Jo’s mind, leaving her to find that she couldn’t hang back any longer. Her legs pushed onward, the pain in her calves the least of her concerns as she heard his voice dance into her ears once again.

“Yeah, we're okay,” he confirmed as she inched closer. “You’re just in time. We could use your help. Why don’t you-“

Just then, Jo found her place at Rem’s side, her eyes immediately catching Arlo’s as her feet came to a spot at the edge. Seeing him immediately began to soothe the pain in her back, her shoulders. The hammer in her hands nearly felt weightless as she continued to stare at him, to have him staring at her. She swore she could float down to him if she wanted to. 

“We’re coming down!” Rem said then, cutting through her thoughts. 

Without even registering that her body was moving, Jo began to follow him down, her eyes focused on her feet until she would glance back over to where Arlo stood, finding that he was still staring at her. Then she would pull her eyes away, pointing them down at her steps once more.

Once they reached the bottom, Rem immediately closed the distance between himself and the rest of the group. However, he blew past the others before he went directly to Sam, sharing a few hushed words with her as a breath seemed to escape his chest. Jo watched them momentarily, feeling a strange longing trickling into her chest before her eyes abruptly slid over to Arlo. He was no longer looking at her, his own gaze also pointed towards the pair with an expression that was masked by his turned head. Jo tore her eyes away again, directing her attention elsewhere.

“Mint!” she said as her sights landed on her friend. He was sitting on the floor, his head wrapped in a bandage as he laid it back against the mine wall.

“Are you alright?” she asked, setting her hammer to the side before she kneeled down to him. She reached a hand toward his head but then thought better of it, causing her to take his hand instead, giving it a small squeeze. 

“Yeah. I’m alright. Arlo fixed me up,” he told her, gesturing to the bandage. 

“Well, thank goodness for that. We’ll have to get you checked up after this,” she told him, shaking her head though a smile remained on her lips. 

“Me? You should see yourself. What the heck happened to your face?” he asked.

“Ah, well,” she shrugged, dismissing his words.

_Doesn’t matter. It was worth it._

Hearing the further hushed conversation from the others, Jo turned her head to look back at their friends. Still, Rem and Sam carried on, their hands interlocking as he held out her glove to her that she took with a smile. 

Then Jo’s gaze moved again as she stood, falling on the other member of their party that still stood alone. And his eyes shifted to look back at her as well.

The moment his stare landed on her, Jo could see his entire expression shift - as if he’d just seen her properly for the first time. His brow that had been simply lifted then came into a deep furrow, a strange intensity coming over his entire face as she could hear a rush of air leave his nostrils, even despite their distance. And then he was moving to her, taking harsh steps through the sand that separated them until he was standing right in front of her. His hands found her face immediately, resting against both her cheeks as he looked down at her, not properly meeting her eyes but looking over every inch of her skin. Until his thumb gently moved, grazing the patch of skin just under her cut, causing her to wince within his touch. 

In those brief seconds, Jo watched as Arlo’s face began to soften, the intensity of his touch wavering on her face as he finally met her eyes. In his, she could see a sort of sadness, perhaps even regret. His gaze wandered from one of her eyes to the other as if searching, his breath hitching in his chest. She wondered what he saw within her own eyes, as part of her wished she could slump against him, to burrow her head into his chest and have him wrap his arms around her like he’d done many times before. But there was another part of her that wanted to stand her ground, to allow him to see the cut on her cheek, the raw palms of her hands from the rough handle of the hammer. To show him that she had gone through so much, but she was capable of enduring it.

_Look at what I went through and I’m still here._

Were her eyes saying all of those things? Were they even capable?

They continued to stare at one another as Jo wondered if he was receiving her message. However, his face soon hardened once more, causing her chest to rise with a slow and almost fearful breath. 

And then his eyes were gone, snapping away as his hands still held their place on her face. 

“What is she doing here?” he threw out at Rem, the power behind his words nearly causing Jo to shudder. 

In his touch, she managed to turn her face, following his gaze over to Rem, who was now staring back at the Captain. 

“She was with me when the tunnel collapsed,” Rem stated simply, though the uncertainty in his expression proved he was aware of his wrongdoings. 

And yet, Arlo didn’t seem to care. His hands fell from her face, his body moving from hers as he took another few steps in Rem’s direction. Jo wasn’t sure if she was disappointed or relieved to feel the warmth of his touch fade away. 

“But why did you bring her in _here_?” he tried again, not losing an ounce of force behind his words. “And why the hell does she have your hammer?”

“I needed the backup,” Rem tossed back. 

Arlo shook his head, his entire body growing stiff as he continued. “Then you should have -“

“We didn’t have any time, Arlo,” Rem stated. 

Still not pleased, Arlo opened his mouth to speak once more, appearing as though he could completely lose his head. However, it was Sam who cut him off this time. 

“Uh, guys. I think it’s recharged and waking up again…” she stated, her eyes focused elsewhere.

Recharged? Waking up?

Jo waited for someone to explain further when their entire party soon became distracted, their gazes pointed in the same direction as Sam’s. A sudden beeping noise began to fill the room, causing Jo’s head to also turn towards the opposite corner, watching as some sort of machine began to wobble. 

_That’s not just some sort of switch._

“Right,” Arlo breathed before giving a firm nod. He then closed the distance between himself and the other Corps, providing quiet conversation to Rem, much more clipped than usual. Jo could barely make it out, which could have also been blamed on her being slightly distracted by the machine still waking up in the corner.

“Uh....” she began.

“We managed to stay away from it for a while. And then it fell asleep -” Arlo’s words came in and out.

“Why didn’t you mention -” Rem’s tried. 

“Well, I was a bit distracted -” Arlo spoke. 

“That’s nothing to be concerned about -”

“We’re not talking about that right now...I honestly can’t believe -”

“Um, guys…” Jo tried again, watching as something suddenly popped out of the top of the machine, appearing almost like some sort of head with only a centered, yellow light serving as its face. 

“What else was I supposed to do -”

“Anything else! _Honestly_ , anything else -”

“Ugh, you guys are so annoying -”

Then the side of the machine opened up, allowing a long appendage to pop out.

_Is that an arm?_

Again, another side opened up, repeating the same motion.

“Mint, are you seeing this?” Jo asked the man still sitting behind her. 

“Oh, I’ve been seeing it all day,” he replied. 

“Can we just get rid of this thing -”

A final arm came flying out of the backside of the machine, before all three seemed to twitch into action, firmly placing the clamp like fingers into the ground as the machine propped itself upward. It balanced on the arms….or were they legs? Jo didn’t know - all she _did_ know was that she didn’t like this one bit.

And then it started walking toward them.

“It’s a robot,” the words fell from Jo’s mouth. 

“Some sort of AI,” Mint stated.

How was he being so cool about this!?  
How were they all being so cool about it?

“Come on!” Sam called out then, running straight toward the robot that had only been inching closer to them. Right on her heels, Rem followed with balled up fists, Jo could see his eyes scanning the bot’s exterior, likely searching for any weaknesses.

_Right._

Running back to Mint, Jo grabbed the hammer she had discarded at his side, quickly steadying it with her hands before she began to jog back to the center of the room. However, she found that her path was soon blocked, but not by any robot or the like. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Arlo asked, his hands placed on her shoulders as his face sat only inches above.

“To help,” she told him, her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to look past him.

But he wouldn’t allow it. His hands fell from her shoulders as he instead started to adjust his gloves, his eyes never leaving her. 

“I think you’ve helped enough,” he stated firmly, shaking his head. 

“Arlo…” she said, keeping her eyes directly on his face now.

“No. It’s out of the question,” he threw back, his words feeling as though he’d shoved her in the chest. His hands fell from the other, his gloves apparently secure and ready for the fight ahead. 

“Stay with Mint,” he continued, these words feeling like another shove. And then his eyes were right on hers, just as they had been before. However, neither of them had to look very hard to see exactly how the other felt. 

“I mean it, Jo. Stay here.”

And then he was gone, turning away from her as he jogged over to the others. Jo watched him, her lips in a firm line, her brow in a deepset furrow as he reached the robot, immediately giving it a firm kick in an arm. The impact caused it to lean in awkwardly, which also made the robot swivel its head towards him.

All while she stood there, on the sidelines...or rather sat pathetically on the bench. 

“Ugh,” Jo grunted, making her way back until she stood beside Mint. She placed the head of the hammer on the ground, leaning her weight onto the handle as she watched with the same firm expression. 

“They know what they’re doing,” Mint stated from below, though Jo didn’t even turn to look at him. 

Besides, she knew he was right. Of course, the Corps were a force to be reckoned with, especially when all three of them were together. But that still didn’t help Jo’s distaste from being banished from the fight, feeling helpless as she just watched on. 

What harm would it be to just have an extra set of hands?

The fight continued and Jo’s features remained unchanged. All Mint and Jo could do was observe the others as if the Corps were putting on a show simply for their amusement. 

Once again, she felt pathetic. 

Yet, she couldn’t take her eyes away. The more her eyes followed the three’s movements, the more she became aware that this was the first time she’d _really_ seen them in action. Of course, there was that day in the fields during her first week in town when they’d lent a hand with the snailbobs. But those guys were nothing, the Corps didn’t even break a sweat. But _now_ , they were in full force.

Sam would throw a punch at the robot’s arm only to taunt it a little until it would strike a hand towards her, then she would dodge away just so Rem could land a punch right into the arm’s weakest point. This would then give Arlo the opportunity to slip underneath the bot’s body, kicking and punching its center until he could duck away again, just in time for Sam to twist another arm. 

Rem and Jo had found themselves in an easy routine within their own battles before - she’d even thought of it as a bit of dance. However, their dance was improvised, sometimes repeating the same steps as Rem anticipated any moment that Jo would fall and he’d have to catch her. Meanwhile, this dance was crisp, clean, almost like it was perfectly choreographed. 

Jo’s eyes fell back on Arlo, singling him out as if he were a soloist. She watched as he stood on one side of the bot’s arm, punching it before the arm would lift and try to come down on him. Only, he would quickly sidestep it, moving over to the other side before the arm came crashing down, allowing him to repeat the action. A sheen had now come over his face, the front tendrils of his face falling into his eyes as he kept up his own dance. Jo even saw a small smile come onto his lips, a laugh bellow from his chest. Fighting like this, it was like breathing for Arlo. 

Suddenly, a scream rang out over the walls of the room, causing Jo’s head to snap elsewhere. Immediately, she was met with the sight of Sam flying through the air, having been caught within one of the bot’s clasps before it had the chance to throw her. And then she was hitting the wall, dust falling down on her as she slid down to the floor. 

“Sam!” Rem called out, turning his head in her direction.

“I’m fine,” the disgruntled blonde said from the floor, moving to stand. But it was too late, Rem’s guard was down, soon leading the robot to slam an arm right into the man’s shoulder, Rem’s face contorting in pain. 

And then Jo could no longer just stand there.

Lifting the hammer from it’s idle position, she began to take quick steps forward, her body eager to close the distance between herself and the robot. 

“Jo!” Mint called from behind her, but Jo didn’t answer him. She only kept going, soon reaching the bot before her hammer moved even further, swinging forward until it crashed into the robot’s body. 

And then she was turning to its leg, delivering another blow. It teetered, its head moving all around as all four of them were now in the fight, the robot obviously not knowing which arm to lash out where. So Jo threw her hammer forward again, hitting its leg for a second time. 

“Jo!” she heard Arlo’s voice coming from her right as the robot took a step away. “What the hell are you doing!?”

“Fighting!” she yelled, and then the hammer moved, slamming into the robot’s body.

_Wow, this is almost therapeutic._

“Go back with Mint!” Arlo said with a grunt, clearly busy with his own blows to the robot.

But she didn’t listen to him and she sure as hell didn’t respond. She was in this now. 

All her pain from before was still there, but Jo worked through it, forcing her tired arms to muster the last of their strength for each hit. She’d press her aching legs to either side, trying to move out of the way of any step the robot made with its dwindling arms. She didn’t even care that more blood rushed down her cheek as she would contort her face with each scrunch of her nose, each clench of her teeth. She knew she’d pay for pushing herself this way, and even pushing the limits with Arlo’s orders, but that could all wait. 

Pressing on, the team worked relentlessly against the bot, but the bot worked back. She wasn’t even aware of how much time had passed, she only hoped that they were somehow making progress.

Ready to throw her hammer forward again, Jo pulled her arms back in their familiar swing. She had a clear shot to its body, the head of her hammer eager to make direct contact. 

Only, the blow never came. 

Instead, as soon as Jo’s arms moved forward an inch, she suddenly felt her body being knocked sideways, the hammer falling from her grasp as her legs were swept from underneath her. She came down directly on her back with a thud, the air leaving her again as she stared up at the ceiling of the mine. However, within seconds, her vision was replaced with something else, the image of the robot's arm hanging directly above, the clamps of its hand ready to come down and crush her.

Her eyes widened as she tried to prop herself up, all while her hands searched wildly for her hammer that she’d hoped would be right by her side. But she never found it, and instead watched as the arm came racing down towards her, the robot’s hand closed shut as if it had the inteston of impaling her. 

“Jo!” Arlo’s voice rang out in her ears, filled her entire panicked mind as she laid on the floor defenseless.

She was sure it was the last sound she was ever going to hear. Her name had sounded so broken on his vocal chords, as if one of them had somehow snapped upon screaming it so harshly. Jo had never heard so much fear in her entire life. Unless she'd chosen to scream out now, then maybe that would have been worse. All she could do was throw her hands out in front of her, her fear instead making it impossible for her eyes to clamp shut. 

However, the hand never reached her. Instead, everything seemed to pass in slow motion just as Arlo stepped right into her line of sight. His arm was pulled back, his jaw clenched so tightly that Jo swore he could break it himself. And then his arm was rushing forward, driving a hard punch into the spot just above the robot’s hand. The moment his fist came into contact with the metal, she could hear a terrible snapping noise, and soon the arm was falling away, no longer sailing downward to her position. 

Then everything began to move very quickly.

“Arlo!” her voice filled the space this time, though it went completely unnoticed. He only shook out his hand a few times, wearing a look of discomfort as his eyes remained locked elsewhere. And then his body was sprinting through the space.

Slowly, Jo pulled herself up into a seated position, feeling nearly delirious as she watched on again. All three Corps were lost in their fight, the robot looking as though it were now having a hard time standing up. Especially as Arlo began to drill punches into its exterior over and over again, mostly with his left hand with occasional jabs from his right. However, Jo could see a stain of red on his right glove, a red liquid running down to his fingers - the sight of it made a hard swallow slide down her throat. 

Then the robot began to fall to one side, leading her to believe that the fight was soon to be over. They were close, they were nearing the end. 

And soon they’d reached it, for the bot slid toward the floor, its lit up eye flickering in and out as it continued to experience the blows to its arms and body. Perhaps it was simply going back to sleep, forcing itself to recharge so it could escape its abuse. However, Arlo didn’t allow this. Instead, he had managed to loosen the robot’s hand, the same one that had nearly crushed Jo, before he pulled it off completely. As the wires pulled apart, the arm itself became lifeless, even though the others wiggled and moved sporadically. But that wasn’t enough to please Arlo as he didn’t stop there. Within seconds, he was reeling back the large piece of medal, once again squeezing his features as he then threw the object forward through the air. It sailed upward, high above their heads before finally reaching its destination, drilling directly into the side of the robot’s head. There, it pierced into the metal, causing the face to disappear, the light to die out, and the robot to become lifeless. 

For a moment, no one said anything. They all sat or stood in silence as everyone caught their breath for different reasons. Soon, Sam was the first to talk, though Jo wasn’t sure what she said as her eyes examined only the robot, trying to make sense of what just happened. Or maybe of every event she'd endured the entire afternoon. 

And now it was over...it was actually over. 

She blinked up at the robot a few more times and then her eyes were drifting away, sliding from the burnt out light to instead land on the man who stood before her. His lips were parted, his hair a sweaty mess as he continued to keep his eyes on the robot’s impaled head - his own doing.

But then his stare moved away, taking in the room around him before he turned around, his lips no longer parted, but in a firm line as his eyes landed right on her. And there, they held one another’s gaze for the third time, but Jo wasn’t sure what to convey within her own eyes. All she could do was stare at him as their chests heaved… she didn’t know how to ever leave her spot on the floor, or if he knew how to leave his place ten feet away. 

“This must be the thing causing the trembles,” Mint’s voice touched her ears then. But it wasn’t her who looked away first, it was Arlo.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, nearly making Jo jump as she realized the woman was right by her side. Slowly, Sam leaned down, grabbing hold of Jo’s arm in order to help her up. Jo wasn’t sure she was ready to get up, but she allowed Sam to complete the action anyway. 

“It seems like an AI machine that was laying dormant for years. Likely awakened by our drilling,” Mint continued as he studied the robot more closely, standing right in front of it then. “I mean, look at all those marks it made in the ceiling,” he continued, turning his gaze away to look upward. “That’s probably what was causing the quakes.”

“Looks like we got here at the right time then,” Rem voiced, moving towards Mint to follow his gaze.

But it was Arlo who answered him, a loud huff leaving him as he stared elsewhere. 

“A bit more waiting would have been just fine,” he stated tightly. 

“Actually,” Rem turned toward him then, his own features just as firm. “It’s a good thing Jo was here. We had to get through a lot of fillings to get to this point.”

Jo wanted to thank Rem then, to allow her contentment of his praise to fill the room. However, she found that no words were willing to leave her. Another sound of disapproval sounding from Arlo’s direction instead. 

“Well without that thing blocking our path, maybe we can finally get out of here,” Sam chimed in, quickly gesturing to a corner of the room “Mint said he felt a draft coming from over here.” 

“That door,” Mint agreed with a nod, making his way towards it. 

Promptly, Sam and Rem began to follow him, leaning into one another as they exchanged a few words. Jo then looked down, her eyes studying the sand of the floor before she thought better of herself. Ready to catch up with the others, she leaned down to pick up her hammer, but found that someone was already beating her there. 

Swiftly, Arlo pulled the hammer out of reach before resting it on his shoulder, just as she’d been doing throughout the afternoon. Then they both paused, staring at one another as they stood silently within the room.

“Come on,” he said, clipping his words. “Let’s get out of here.”

As he began to walk away, Jo stared at his tensed shoulders before she pushed her teeth into her bottom lip. She wasn’t completely sure of what to make of his exterior, knowing that he looked anything but pleased with her, she could read that on him from the moment he’d seen her standing along the edge. However, she also couldn’t help but hold onto the fact that he was at least speaking to her, acknowledging her presence.

It didn’t take a scientist to know that he was pissed at her, but if they were on speaking terms...did that mean he wasn’t completely, totally, incomprehensibly pissed?

“Thanks...for saving me back there,” Jo said finally, managing to catch up to him.

However, Arlo offered her nothing in return, only a forward fixed expression as he continued their pace. Okay, so now he was giving her the silent treatment, which she knew she slightly deserved - especially in his mind. 

“Look, Arlo, you have to know that I only came with Rem in order to help -”

“We’re not talking about this now,” Arlo cut her off harshly, his face still not turning to her. Meanwhile, her eyes continued to remain on his face, her lips having fallen slightly open as she watched him.

“Then when are we going to talk about it?” she tossed out. 

Once again, they fell into silence, leaving Jo to wonder if he was going to offer her a reply at all. Until he finally spoke.

“When I’ve managed to cool down a little.”

 _That’s fair_ , Jo thought, her eyes turning forward again. _Even if it feels so...dismissive._

She pursed her lips together, focusing her eyes on the causal steps the others ahead of them took as they neared the exit of the mine. If she raised her gaze, she could see the smiles worn on each of their faces, their delight at having made it out in one piece.

None of them seemed pissed that she’d come.

However, Jo knew that wasn’t necessarily a fair thought. After all, Arlo’s displeasure hadn’t just stemmed from the fact that she’d been in the mine in the first place, but that she’d failed to stay by Mint’s side after he’d ordered her to do so. It was a commonality between Jo and the man beside her - he’d give an order, attempting to act in what he believed was her best interest, and then she’d blatantly disobey it, believing that was what was best instead. History seemed to have a way of repeating itself, Arlo likely displeased at the fact that this could have all been easily avoided.

Especially because her behavior had nearly caused her to face serious repercussions, seconds away from being made into a human kabob by the robot’s hand, which Arlo had found himself correcting. 

Remembering the scene now, Jo’s eyes lowered from her gaze ahead, gradually falling on the man next to her again. After being lost in thought, Jo’s pace had slowed partially, allowing Arlo to walk a few steps ahead of her. Their new position made it easier for her to cast her eyes over the entirety of his back, studying the dirtied material of his usual white and yellow jacket as her stare continued to journey further. The rest of his clothes seemed fairly clean, except for a dark patch on the right side of his pants. Where had the stain come from? 

Just as the question filled her mind, Jo watched as Arlo's hand moved to that very spot, as if he already knew it was there. However, as she registered his next actions, she realized that he likely didn’t. For, the simple movement showed that he was mindlessly wiping the spot in order to clear away the liquid from somewhere else - his hand itself. 

As she had seen before, red splotches appeared on his glove, the stream of red racing down his fingers with more frequency then before. The sight of his injury caused her throat to run dry, her tongue momentarily losing access to proper words. She wanted to catch up to him, to take the hand within her own grasp so that she could mend it, though she lacked the ability and skill to do so. 

How had he hurt it anyway? Had that just been from hitting the robot repeatedly?

Perhaps, but then again, his left hand seemed fine.

But his right was his dominant. 

Watching his hand further, Jo saw Arlo repeat the motion of him wiping it against his pants once more. But as his fingers made contact with the fabric she couldn’t help but notice how they hung lazily, barely moving as they grazed over it. And then she began to realize how red and swollen they looked, not at all mirroring the fingers of his left. 

And then a breath hitched within her chest. 

When he’d punched the robot’s arm in order to stop it from hitting her.   
That terrible snapping noise she’d heard...it hadn’t been the robot. It hadn’t been the sound of the metal somehow shattering.

“Arlo,” his name fell from her lips, her eyes flicking up to the side of his face. However, he didn’t let up nor did he look back at her.

“Arlo, your hand,” she tried again, jogging a few steps forward so she could appear at this side once more.

“Never mind my hand,” he replied, his tone from before unchanging.

“But,” she began, her bewildered eyes trying to catch another glance. Only, she’d been standing at his left side, leaving his body to block her view as he kept his right hand tucked to the other side of his body.

She swallowed. “But you broke it,” she said, nearly wanting to choke on her words. Her eyes were back on his face, trying to see any sort of shift in his features upon hearing her.

Arlo had broken his hand, busted open the skin of his knuckles despite his covering glove.

He’d broken his hand, and it was her fault. 

“Arlo,” she started again.

“Jo,” her name appeared on his lips, his voice tight as she finally saw the slightest alteration in his face. The tension no longer only remained in his shoulder, his arms, but now in his jaw too. 

“We will talk about this later,” he finished, each word feeling ice cold against her skin. It chilled Jo to her bone, making her both long for words while also knowing she should suppress them. She’d already pushed her luck enough, even if she still wanted to push it further. There were too many nerves bouncing around inside of her, the coolness he’d spread over her quickly running warm each time she thought about the limp hand hanging to his right. 

She felt mixed up, a mess of emotions as she nearly felt her own hands coming to a tremble. For one, there was a sense of anger coursing through her, both due to her own actions having led to Arlo’s injury and his inability to listen to her. He was angry, yes, but she was also feeling things too. And, of course, the feelings residing in them both seemed to leave them with opposing needs. 

For Jo, all she wanted to do was disobey his orders again. To grab his jacket and make him remain in the mines with her before she could rattle off each and everyone of her thoughts. To lay her apology at his feet, but to also emphasize the fact she wasn’t sorry she’d come. She was sorry that he’d gotten hurt, but she wasn’t sorry for what she’d endured in order to get to him, to confirm that he was okay. She didn't care if that meant she was left with a scar on her cheek, or even called for her being stabbed through the middle by a vengeful robot, she had just wanted everyone else to be safe.

Especially him.

But she knew he wouldn’t allow her to put her hand on the crook of his arm and pull him to a stop, or he’d only cut her off midsentence if she began to suddenly monologue her feelings to him. If she put herself in his shoes, which she refused due to her stubbornness, she knew she’d probably react the same way. 

And yet that still didn’t stop her from leaving him with one comment. One that she didn’t fully realize she was saying until she’d heard it with her own ears.

“I just had to know that you were okay.”

The moment her voice broke, so gently that one could have nearly missed it, she saw a slight twitch come over Arlo’s shoulder. However, she knew that was all he was going to give her, especially because they were suddenly passing through the doorway out of the mine, a sudden wave of fresh air pressing into the skin of her face. Her cheek burned at the new sensation as her vision filled with the expanse of the night sky, the stretching sand of the Eufaula desert. 

And then Arlo was speaking, but not to her. 

“We’re out,” he said, his tone lighter than before. The sound caused Jo’s cheek to burn further.

“Kind of a scary ride,” Sam commented with a breath as she looked toward Rem. 

“Come on. We need to talk to the Mayor,” Rem answered her. “He must be worried.”

“Looks like we won’t have to go far,” Arlo commented, his eyes moving away from the man.

“Mayor Gale!” Mint called out, causing the others to turn their attention forward as well.

Just then, the Mayor came rushing toward them, Paulie, Gust, Albert, and Higgins all trailing right behind him. 

“You’re out?” he asked as they came to a stop in front of them. “Just when I brought reinforcements.”

He then looked back at the group he’d collected, seeming as though he took pride in the manpower standing behind him. However, he soon turned forward again. 

“How did you get out?” he asked. 

“Well, luckily, Rem and Jo were there when the collapse happened. And then they came up through the mine so that they could -” Sam began to explain. Only, she didn’t get any further until Arlo cut her off. 

“All that matters is that we’re out now,” he stated, stepping forward to the Mayor, leaving him to stand directly next to Jo. “There was some sort of AI machine sitting inside the mine, lashing out at the walls. I’ll have Mint give a full explanation in the incident report.”

“So that’s what’s causing the quakes!” the Mayor commented, blowing past Arlo’s mention of the report. “I can’t believe there are still such dangerous things lurking around down there.”

The Mayor took a moment to shake his head, evening pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Soon, he was lifting his head again, looking right at Mint then.

“What about the tunnel? Can it still be salvaged?” he asked. 

“I think so,” Mint replied with a nod. “I’ll do an assessment and get back to you.”

Mint’s gaze then turned to Jo, offering a small smile in her direction. 

“Maybe Jo could even help me,” he insisted. “She seemed to know a lot about the mechanics set up down there.”

Jo tried to offer a smile back, opening her mouth to agree to his request. However, someone decided to answer on her behalf. 

“No, I think it would be best if we found help elsewhere….for safety reasons,” Arlo insisted. “Albert, perhaps that’s something we could discuss.”

Jo’s eyes moved directly to the side of Arlo’s face. She saw him swallow, but he didn’t dare glance over to her.

“Of course, I’m sure we could manage that,” Albert nodded.

 _Incredible_ , she thought, turning her head away as she held her jaw tight. 

“Well, excellent,” the Mayor voiced. “I’m just glad everyone is okay. And, Jo, as surprised as I am to see you here, thank you...for the help.”

“Anytime,” Jo answered stiffly, her body burning as she registered the man next to her.

“Mint,” the Mayor’s attention turned back to the man. “You look like you could use a trip to Xu’s. Why don’t you come with me?” 

The group began to ease then, Gust and Albert stepping away to the side to chat as Paulie and Higgins began to walk back the way they’d come. Jo became aware of Rem and Sam speaking behind her, causing her to slowly turn around to hear what they were saying. 

“Take Jo too,” Arlo said then, his hand giving her a gentle shove forward before her eyes moved straight up to his face. 

“What? Me?” Jo spoke, her attention fully on him.

“Yes, you’re hurt and you need to be assessed,” Arlo insisted, his gaze barely moving to her.

“W - but what about your hand?” she tried, her body turning to him as she gestured towards his right side. At this point, Mint and the Mayor were already walking away together, heading straight from the Mayor’s personal Dee-Dee Transport that sat idly by.

“I’m fine. I have other matters to take care of,” Arlo stated.

“Arlo…” she pressed on, but he only shook his head in response. 

“You know as well as I do that you should have that looked at,” she told him. She’d seen it for herself - the blood, the stiff fingers. He had broken it and he couldn't risk making it worse by waiting. If Arlo’s hand never properly recovered...she’d never forgive herself. She didn’t know if she’d ever forgive herself for being the reason he’d broken it in the first place, even despite her own grievances with him.

“I will go on my own time,” he answered her finally. “Right now.. you need to be looked at.”

“Arlo -“ she tried his name again. However, Arlo’s body was then suddenly turning completely toward her, his abrupt movement rendering her speechless. 

“That was a very stupid thing you did, Jo.” His voice was low, the words hissing through his teeth though it maintained a deep resonance that hit her deep in her stomach. “ _Dangerous_ and stupid.” 

However, even despite the stab of his tone, the touch that soon found Jo’s cheek was anything but harsh. His left hand came up to cup her face, his features somehow tense but soft at the same time as he stared down at her. And she blinked back up at him, breath filling her lungs before it would soon empty out. 

“This is not open for discussion,” he said then, his hand immediately falling away. “Now go.”

The last words were tossed at her, Arlo barely watching them land as he then turned away. She didn’t even watch him go, knowing he was then busied with someone else behind her, perhaps congratulating his team on a job well done. 

Slowly, a long breath drifted out of her nose, her head slightly shaking as she looked forward at a patch of sand only a few feet away. She was just about to take a step forward, irritated with him for making her go while also frustrated with herself for letting him - when someone else’s touch was briefly falling on her shoulder.

Jo looked up to her left, finding Rem at her side instead. 

“No matter what he says - you still kicked ass in there,” he stated quietly. And then his hand gently squeezed her shoulder before falling away. He gave her a nod, which she reciprocated just as he was stepping away, likely joining Arlo behind her. 

Jo kept her place for a few moments longer, replacing her eyes on the same patch of sand in front of her. She felt her body longing to spin around, for her voice to raise from within her, but she did not give in to either of these desires. Instead, she just stood there, staring at the spot until she felt the heat of someone’s eyes against her back.

And just before she was sure he was about to say her name, her eyes snapped upward and her body moved forward. She pushed her feet over the sand, still feeling those eyes on her back, but never turning around to meet them. Instead, she walked the rest of the way to the Mayor’s Dee-Dee Transport before she slipped into the seat beside Mint, knowing that she would soon have to face an agonizing visit to Xu’s.

This was likely Arlo’s form of punishment.

The transport came to life, Mint’s voice rising from her side as they jumped into motion. However, Jo didn’t catch what he said nor did she ask him to repeat it. Instead, she sat in her own silence, her eyes looking out at the darkened sky and the stars that inhabited it in the distance. 

She didn’t think of the group of people who they left behind, or how they were allowed to stay while she had to leave. 

She just looked at the stars.


End file.
